LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION
by Literal Literary
Summary: This series is set after season 10.  Daniel, Vala and the rest of SG1 deal with the mysteries of Vala's past the politics of funding the SGC and each other.  This series is set both on Earth and off world.
1. Chapter 1

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

False Goddess

In spite of his best efforts, Daniel had drifted off to sleep. He was leaning against a wall in a darkened room, which was illuminated only by the moonlight shining through small window-like openings at the tops of the walls. He was in the main temple on Quotan – a planet that he and the rest of SG-1 had gated to over 24 hours prior. He was exhausted – hadn't allowed himself to sleep in all that time – but he started back awake when he felt the warm goddess who rested in his lap stir. Looking down, he saw that this exotic goddess was exactly where he had positioned her; she was lying across his lap with her head resting against his chest. She was still unconscious and kept upright by Daniel's arms which encircled her near nude torso. Daniel had taken off his jacket to use as a blanket over as much of her body as possible. Examining her face, he thought she looked a bit less pale. Her breathing a bit less shallow and rapid, for which he thanked his higher powers – whoever they may be these days.

An hour ago he thought she was coming to because she had stirred and cried out. His heart leapt in his throat for fear she would give away their position to the zealots that claimed this temple. If they didn't already know their goddess was missing, they would soon. He was hoping that the rest of SG-1 would be able to extract them before that happened.

Daniel lowered his lips closer to the goddess' face and whispered, "Qetesh was too popular for your own good Vala. First Athena kidnapped you and now these temple nut jobs." Daniel let out a breath and wondered if he should risk breaking radio silence. He'd resisted the temptation for the last two hours, ever since he stumbled across his opportunity to free an apparently drugged Vala from the lightly guarded sleeping chamber that was located on the other side of the temple.

Daniel felt Vala's warmth against him. Stay awake, Daniel told himself, stay awake to make sure we get out of here and Vala is alright. Vala, Daniel mused looking down on her pale, beautiful face. Vala had been back from the Ori galaxy for over a year, and Daniel was finding himself increasingly conflicted when it came to her.

They'd been through so much since her return. He'd shared his mind with Merlin and been a prior, together they had been instrumental in the 'death' of Vala's daughter Adria, they'd had to set up an elaborate sting against Vala's father, they'd been stuck on the Odyssey in a time dilation field, and Vala had been kidnapped, well counting this current situation, twice. It hadn't been dull.

He was proud of how she had proven him right when he stuck his neck out and told the SGC they could take a chance on her. She'd not only proven she was trustworthy, she'd also proven she was valuable. She knew the Goa'uld, including the culture, language and technology, and that had proven an asset on a number of occasions. She was familiar with a lot of ancient technology too. She had underworld contacts and skills that had lent them some vital assistance in locating the Odyssey and its crew, including Sam, when it was overpowered by the Lucian Alliance. He remembered how impressed he had been with Vala's ability to handle the technology of the ship in such a pressure situation, including his hovering nervously over her shoulder. He smiled at the recollection of Sam's face, when she told him and the rest of SG-1 about Vala's "outside of the box" repair of the Odyssey's hyperdrive crystal control panel. That repair had been just in the knick of time and helped them escape Ketan's attack.

He smiled thinking about how different she looked now, in this silky, revealing goddess garb with her long hair flowing down her back, she'd been in her BDUs with her dark tresses shoved into her standard pig tails when they had encountered the Qetesh loving temple nuts hours ago.

It was hard for Daniel to reconcile the quirky woman he spent hours with in his lab at the SGC to this still beauty that lay in his arms -- a beauty that had once attracted the unwanted attentions of the now dead, Qetesh, who had forced Vala into years of hellish service as host to a Goa'uld who had been a sex goddess.

Daniel let his mind recall his initial annoyance with Vala spending so much time in his lab. He had merely tolerated her presence because he had no choice, they were linked by the Goa'uld bracelets, but now he found Vala's presence comforting in spite of her annoying, loud music or the argument d' jour. He had come to rely on her assistance with trickier translations of Goa'uld, and had recently discovered that her travels had left her with basic understandings of several other languages and dialects. She had a facility for picking up culture and dialects that was probably born of her love of a good treasure hunt.

So Daniel had started giving Vala assignments on his projects. He'd expected her to whine that she was bored, and blow off his work, but she hadn't. She'd done what he asked of her, given him her work and a fresh cup of coffee and asked "what next". So he'd given her another assignment. And after a few such assignments, he'd started spending time giving her little primers that increased her usefulness in his lab. And if he were honest, he had to admit he enjoyed teaching her new things. If he were honest, he enjoyed her company, she reminded him of the best of having Jack around. She could lighten an atmosphere with a joke and had perfected her ability to tease him in a way he found both amusing and irritating.

Off world, he found that she was charming. Many of the native populations they came across on new planets, whether they were simple farmers or societies with some technological advancement, warmed to her almost immediately. People liked her, or thought her beauty was a testament to their gods, or simply laughed at her bright smiles and silly eyebrows when she moved one independently of the other. Hell he wasn't sure why any of that should surprise him. Vala had started off their relationship stealing his ship, taking him hostage and stranding his friends, now, at his own insistence he noted, she was a permanent member of SG-1. Daniel had to admit that all of Vala's changes this past year had unsettled him.

Daniel gathered Vala a little closer into his arms as he felt the start of a shiver pass through her body. His brow furrowed at his response to the feel of Vala's body in his arms. Lately he had drifted into thoughts about Vala that were decidedly not in the friend and coworker category. And holding her in his arms wasn't helping him with that right now.

In his weaker moments, he replayed their kisses on the Prometheus, remembering the weight of her body on top of him and the lush, silky feel of her lips on his. If he were completely honest with himself, he had to admit that on one recent late night he had found himself reliving carrying Vala unconscious to the Prometheus Brig and striping off every last stitch of clothing she had on.

In his fantasy, he hadn't rushed through the task and quickly dressed her in a boring SGC uniform. Instead, he had slowly dressed Vala in silky, revealing lingerie (something he knows she owns because she told him when she was flirting with him before she disappeared into the Ori galaxy). Then, he peeled the lingerie slowly back off her body in order to run his tongue over her breasts and down her stomach and . . . .

Daniel looked down at Vala, and let himself think about how good she felt, his eyes glazed momentarily imagining Vala's legs spread in invitation and the wet, tight, silky feel entering her must be. Daniel felt himself harden, before he admonished himself to stop. Where was this coming from? You're sitting here with your unconscious friend and COWORKER on your lap and you're getting hard.

Right or wrong, he felt irritated with Vala for invading his solitary sex life with "real time" images from the Prometheus, not to mention her little seduction attempt when they were linked by the bracelets, let alone her current state of goddess undress and position in his arms (well that really isn't her fault he conceded). His fantasy life had taken on a whole new context because he suspected he could make it real if he wanted to. Except, he also knew he couldn't really rely on Vala on a personal level now could he? She could fly the coop at any time and was a confirmed flirt and tease, wasn't she?

Better think about something else, like what you've come up with on Quotan, Daniel admonished silently. When he wasn't focused on fighting the Ori, which was most of the time, Daniel had devoted quite a bit of time to researching the information Athena had gathered surrounding the Clava Thessara Infinitas. It was all he focused on when Vala had been kidnapped on Earth by Athena; he had hoped the research might give them a lead to Vala's whereabouts. Once they had raided the Trust safe houses and come up empty, Daniel kept going with the research because he found it comforting, it was a way not to give up hope of seeing Vala again. He had originally thought the Clava Thessara Infinitas, or Key to Infinite Treasure, was an elaborate myth. But Athena's research had been impressive and he now thought there was a possibility that it was real.

He remembered that Vala had paled slightly when he first suggested a mission to Quotan. He thought she might object to the idea given Qetesh's connections to Quotan, said at one time to be inhabited by Qetesh's most devoted worshipers. But Athena's research indicated that the planet had been abandoned by its human slaves and was now uninhabited, largely due to a long standing drought and depletion of the naquedah mines. And Vala never raised any objections. So he had requested that General Landry allow SG-1 to gate to Quotan. As a safeguard, they had used the MALP to conduct scans which all confirmed no life signs.

Almost from the minute SG-1 came through the gate on Quotan, the mission had gone wrong. They had discovered a small band of well armed pilgrims on a journey to the Temples of Qetesh. The pilgrims had been pleasant to Vala, who had stayed uncharacteristically close to Daniel, usually he was running after her to make sure she didn't come to harm. But the pilgrims had moved on soon enough without any indication that they had recognized a connection between Vala and Qetesh. There were certainly enough distinctions, not least of which was that Daniel doubted Qetesh would ever deign to wear pig tails.

SG-1 had spent nearly four hours exploring the areas of the temples most likely to yield further clues to the Clava Thessara Infinitas.

"Vala are you sure you don't recognize any of these rooms?" Daniel recalled asking her.

"No, nothing rings a bell." She had shrugged when he gave her an annoyed look.

"Though I do recall that Qetesh had a fondness for designing her temples on a diagonal," Vala added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Daniel had asked.

"Well, related items in a room would be placed diagonally from each other. So if a room were to have a secret compartment, it would likely be found on a diagonal from the main entrance for instance." Vala explained.

Daniel had just begun to apply this little tidbit of information, and why couldn't Vala have told me that four hours ago, when the pilgrims they had seen earlier entered the temple room they were in with their weapons targeting SG-1. After insisting that SG-1 disarm, two men stepped forward and bowed before Vala. The color drained from Vala's face and she'd told them, "You're making a mistake. I am not who you think I am."

Daniel had tried to put his arm around Vala's waist, but was pushed away by one of the pilgrims. Daniel's stomach turned as he saw the panic in Vala's eyes as the pilgrims refused to believe she was not Qetesh.

"Goddess Qetesh you are bewitched by these heretics," one burley but sincere pilgrim had cried as he bowed and touched Vala's boot.

"You must be purified and then your humble pilgrims can make their offerings so that you may receive them in fertility," another male pilgrim said. Daniel didn't know what receiving pilgrims in fertility meant, but he knew he didn't like the sound of it. And judging from Vala's pallor, she knew exactly what it meant and didn't like the sound of it either.

"You heretics will face the wall," the burley pilgrim who had touched Vala's boot demanded with the butt of his large gun. Daniel had never seen a weapon like the pilgrim's gun before; he suspected it to be an early Goa'uld design.

"Oh this can't be good," Cam had whispered.

"Indeed." Teal'c had replied.

Daniel thought they were going to be shot execution style. But then he'd heard Vala's voice command, "You will not harm them. They are my faithful servants. I will come with you, but you must leave these servants unharmed as they are in my service." When she had her wits about her, Vala was a very convincing faux goddess. Daniel had seen this act of Vala's before. The pilgrims obeyed Vala, but insisted on locking the remaining SG-1 members into a dungeon-like room as a safeguard.

With the guards in place, the team had no choice but to wait until night and attempt an escape.

As night darkened their prison, Daniel smiled and put a skill Vala had recently taught him to use. He picked the lock on the door. He remembered rolling his eyes at Vala when she had bent over his shoe and placed a paper clip on his lace. Daniel, how many times have you been locked up over the years on your little star gating adventures. She'd asked him. I bet it's been quite a lot, you've probably been locked in cages more than I have. It's time you learned to pick a lock properly. I'm going to teach you the way I was taught she had said – no tools because you'll rarely have the proper tool when you need the skill I'm going to show you.

Daniel had fussed at her teaching him to be a criminal, but he let her teach him the skill, and allowed her to supervise as he perfected his new skill. She'd told him with a smile, "I'm glad to be the teacher for a change. I can't have you thinking you know everything." "But won't I know everything after you're done." "Yes" she'd said, "but I intend to go slow."

Once Daniel had freed them, the team had split up to look for Vala. Daniel and Cam were to search for Vala while Sam and Teal'c looked for a way out of the temple. They had agreed to meet in the bushes at the side of the temple, or all else failing, at the Stargate. Not fifteen minutes later, Daniel had come across a large sleeping chamber being guarded by only one pilgrim. There on the bed lay a sleeping Vala dressed as a sex goddess.

The pilgrims had stripped her of her BDUs and dressed her in a gold gown befitting Qetesh. Daniel easily subdued the pilgrim attending Vala. When he tried to awaken Vala, he discovered she was unconscious, probably drugged. He had been unsuccessful in finding any of her SG-1 clothing or gear. So he had gathered her up in his arms and fled the room. He'd tried to make his way back to the designated meeting point, but the pilgrims were posted at the halls and appeared to be performing a ritual in preparation for receiving Qetesh. So Daniel had opted to take refuge with Vala in a small, he hoped hidden, temple room until SG-1 broke radio silence.

When he had placed Vala on the temple floor with his jacket over her, she had shivered so violently, that he was worried she would attract the pilgrims. So he had gathered her onto his lap, holding her to his chest, hoping to warm her. The pilgrims had chosen to cloth Vala in sheer gold cloth sparsely embroidered with a swirling pattern. The gown only minimally covered Vala's breasts, her pink nipples still visible through the bodice. The gown completely disappeared and revealed Vala's naked back, stomach and flat abdomen. Vala's hips and legs were encased in a filmy, see through sheer gold skirt. She wore no shoes, but her ankles were adorned with gold cuffs. They had curled her hair in long flowing curls which had been spread across the pillow when Daniel first saw her. Her eye makeup had the dark lines and character of an ancient Egyptian. They had rouged Vala's lips to a blood red. She looked a rare, pale, and gold dark sleeping beauty.

Right now she looked nothing like the woman who had been asking him at least half a dozen questions a day about Earth, and particularly American, culture. She looked nothing like the woman he teased by rolling his eyes when she came bounding into his office with her latest pop culture discovery. Vala's whole hearted embrace of all things in the popular culture amused, and okay sometimes irritated, Daniel, but he had to admit that they had shown her very little else of their world.

He had recently taken steps to rectify this cultural deficit by giving her a book containing the artwork of Vincent Van Gogh. He had told her the poignant tale of Vincent's life, his slip into insanity, his sacrifice of an ear in the name of love and art, and his death by suicide. Vala's subsequent fierce love of the Van Gogh book with its beautiful prints of his vibrant work had been oddly moving to Daniel. And from that book, he was completely blown away to find that Vala had found the online galleries for the Louvre, the Met and Moma. She'd then declared that Aristide Maillol was her favorite Earth sculptor because he did great butts. He'd had to look up Maillol on his lap top once Vala had gone to bed.

Though he wasn't prepared to admit it, even to himself, some of his favorite times recently involved sitting on his lab couch with Vala watching a DVD on his lap top so that he could answer Vala's questions on the topic d' jour. Watching her enlightenment always made him feel happier, lighter and, okay, left him thinking of the scent of her hair. She had a zeal for life that was fun to be around.

And, Daniel knew that the time he spent with Vala was not a one way street when it came to enlightenment on Earth's culture. Vala had recently began adding to Daniel's CD collection and I-pod downloads (he'd thought about yelling at her for using his account, but he was too curious about what she would come up with; and, she'd surprised him she always paid him back for the music she purchased). Her tastes were eclectic, and with no preconceived prejudices, the new music in his office ranged from naïve to sophisticated. While he eschewed her love of pop divas, he had to admit that Colbie Callet had a bluesy voice and, he had been impressed at how much he loved Ali Farka Toure's African jazz. He'd recalled her mysterious little smile when he'd asked her how she had discovered Toure.

So there Daniel sat on the floor with a real live false sex goddess sleeping in his arms, and all he wanted was for his Vala to open her eyes and start annoying him with some ridiculous tangents, snappy retorts and wide grins. Daniel sighed loudly and drifted back to sleep.

Daniel woke up when he felt Vala make a sudden movement against his body. Her movement had been small to start, but she quickly let out a mewling sound and sat up unsteadily, saying, "No!" Daniel looked down at her face and saw her eyes were filled with confusion and terror.

Daniel quickly tightened his hold on Vala. Rocking her slightly, he put his lips near her ear and said, "Vala, wake up, it's Daniel. Shhhh, Vala you're alright, I have you. You have to stay quiet. Shhhhh."

Vala seemed to calm and leaned her head back onto Daniel's chest. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, what happened to you? You've been out cold since I found you three hours ago." Daniel explained, still rocking her.

"Well the last thing I remember was being taken to a bathing chamber, where that group of sex pilgrims and I had a disagreement over whether I was in need of a bath." Vala looked at her bare arms and quipped, "Apparently I lost the argument." The quip was typical Vala, but Daniel felt her body shudder at the thought of these strange men bathing her.

"You don't know what they drugged you with?" Daniel asked absently starting to rub Vala's back, before the feel of her naked skin startled him from the gesture of comfort.

Vala, still too disoriented to notice Daniel's touch on her back, said "I remember one of the men jabbed me with his ring. It hurt." Vala showed Daniel her arm where there was a small puncture wound.

Daniel gave her a minute to come more fully awake. He was still rocking her gently without realizing it.

"Where is everyone else?" Vala asked.

"Not sure." Daniel said and then relayed a brief account of their escape from the pilgrims and his rescue of her from the sleeping chambers. (Vala had smiled like a proud parent when Daniel told her he successively picked the lock of the dungeon door.)

"Daniel." Vala said looking up at him.

"Hmmm," Daniel said absently.

"Not that I'm complaining but why am I sitting in your lap darling?" Vala said softly with a smile.

"You were cold." Daniel sputtered. "You were making so much noise; I thought you were going to bring all those zealots down on our heads!" He continued.

"Well thank you for warming me up." Vala smiled innocently.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.

"I'm a little dizzy, but let's try it and see."

Vala started to rise from Daniel's lap as Daniel supported her weight by placing his hands on her hips. Daniel felt her weight come back against his hands as she fell back. "Dizzy." She said and shivered as Daniel put his arms back around her and pulled her back into his lap. He held her like that for another 10 minutes, before she said, "Let's try again."

This time Daniel stood first and helped her up. Vala leaned against the wall behind them to steady herself. In her effort to stand, Daniel's jacket slipped off Vala and onto the floor. Vala was suddenly cold from the loss of warmth from both Daniel and his jacket, she shivered suddenly intensely aware that she was not in her BDUs. She looked down at the revealing gown designed for Qetesh, the sex goddess, and spun around to Daniel, holding her hands over her breasts, as she came to the realization that Daniel had spent several hours in close proximity with her near nude body.

Daniel looked a bit sheepish as he reached down to pick his jacket up. He held the jacket open so that Vala could put it on. "Yeah, I kinda understand your leather wardrobe now," Daniel joked.

Vala scowled at him, but then she shrugged, "Well it's nothing you haven't seen before (clearly referring to the time he had undressed her on the Prometheus). Qetesh could have designed for Frederick's of Hollywood, couldn't she?" Hitting Daniel in the arm, Vala added, "and my wardrobe is nothing like this Daniel, I have taste!"

"Oh of course you do. Now can we talk about how we're going to get out of here Coco Chanel?" Daniel said in an irritated voice, but he was grinning.

"Should we break radio silence?" Vala suggested.

"Yeah, I've been reluctant because I couldn't move quickly with you drugged and dead weight." Daniel said.

"Well, I'm mobile now." Vala said, "Have you looked for an alternative exit from this room?"

"No, uh, I had my hands full." Daniel looked at her pointedly raising his eyebrows.

"Right. Well the diagonal to the main door would be over there. So maybe we should just give it a try." Vala suggested with a bit of a knowing grin.

Daniel approached the area she had pointed to and felt along the wall. Before too long his hand came across some glyphs.

"There's something here," Daniel said.

"Where?" asked Vala coming over to feel for herself, "you know Daniel, I think I remembered something about this place while I was with the pilgrims."

"What?"

"Well, it's a pattern or a sequence that Qetesh used. I wish I had my boots on. Here, help me with this." Vala reached for Daniel's arm and drew him closer. Then she backed him up for a moment and stood in front of him. She began feeling along the edge where the floor and wall met. Then she looked around at him, "okay, two hard taps with the toe of your boot here" Vala pointed with her toe. Daniel obeyed.

"Now two hard taps there," Vala instructed. Daniel obeyed.

"Okay, now one hard tap over there, and then you and I will quickly push here together. Got that?"

"Uh, huh." Daniel said, "On three; One, two, three." Daniel tapped and they pushed together. Daniel felt the wall give, revealing a large chamber with hallways leading off of it.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere." Daniel whispered excitedly, "hold this open while I grab my gear," he instructed Vala.

Daniel and Vala entered the chamber which was illuminated by the glow of low lights that appeared to be torches. The room appeared to contain a small repository of books and other artifacts. The room also contained a small stash of zats and other technology. Daniel handed Vala one. He put a couple in his pack, and then chose one for himself. "I wish we could test these, but that would probably be too loud." He said.

"Do you recognize any of this stuff?" Daniel asked Vala about the technology. Vala tried to focus on his question, but her head was still fuzzy and she felt dizzy. "Sorry." She said simply. Daniel would have liked to investigate the chamber, but they needed to find the rest of SG-1. As they reached the other side of the chamber, they heard Teal'c, Cam and Sam's voices coming from the other side of a wall.

"Do you think Daniel was recaptured too?" Cam asked.

"Well, it's likely they would have put him in with us if they had him." Sam reasoned.

Daniel and Vala looked at one another. Daniel gestured toward the floor asking her if there was an entrance to the room. Vala shook her head no.

They continued into the hall and the next chamber it lead to.

Vala stopped Daniel and appeared to be listening hard for signs of their teammates. She began feeling along the wall for the marks that would indicate a door. She pointed to Daniel holding up one or two fingers to indicate how many taps he should make. Before he began, Vala leaned up and bent his head so she could whisper in his ear. "Just like before okay." Her breath tickled his ear, and a chill ran down his spine. He nodded yes.

Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap. Tap, and then Vala and Daniel pushed the wall together. The wall gave way, and they were staring into a room where Teal'c, Cam and Sam were sitting on the floor with their hands and feet bound.

"Hey guys!" Daniel whispered.

All three of their teammates turned and smiled.

Daniel's jacket hung open around Vala's scantily clad body. Cam gave her an up-down look and a grin, "Uh, nice outfit Princess, but aren't you cold?"

"Freezing!" Vala said.

Daniel jerked Vala's arm to turn her away from Cam's direction and threaded the jacket zipper together roughly. He jerked the zipper up in a smooth, rough move. The jacket hung loosely and ended right where her bottom met her thighs, which were still quite visible through the sheer fabric.

"Hey Romeo, how about untying us," Cam asked as he smirked at Daniel's protective action.

All the teammates freed, they slipped back through the secret passage.

"That was good timing." Cam said, "The 666 Club has been a bit put out by the disappearance of their goddess. They were getting ready to exercise our demons in the name of their true god. We were hoping you had found her."

"Yup, I found her." Daniel said with a grin, "I would have been here sooner but they drugged her so I had to wait until she woke up so she could remember how to get us out of here. He looked pointedly at Vala."

"Why is it always me that has to plan the exit?" Vala whined, "Oh well, alright one more time." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I think they're might be some rings through there." Vala said. "I might be able to figure out how to ring us to the Stargate."

"Well while you're figuring that out, I saw something in that chamber that might be very interesting." Daniel said.

"Okay, Jackson that will have to wait until we find the rings. Then, if there's time, you and I will take a trip back while Princess, Teal'c and Sam figure out the rings. Agreed?" Cam commanded.

"Makes sense, I guess." Daniel said slightly annoyed at Cam's common sense.

Vala's estimate of where the ring room was located turned out to be correct. She and Sam were soon conferring on the proper configuration of the rings to take them to a location close to the Stargate. Teal'c was posted at the opening of the secret passage so that Daniel and Cam could get through without searching for the patterns on the floor. Daniel had distributed the zats he had located earlier so all were armed.

Daniel and Cam were gone for several minutes. They returned carrying a book and an odd looking device. Cam put the items in his pack. "So we got a ride to the Stargate Princess?"

Vala looked at Sam.

Sam responded, "Yeah, we think so. Vala and I don't agree one hundred percent, but since she has Qetesh's memories, we're going with her idea."

"Okay, as long as you two are happy, we'll give it a go." Cam said.

Vala manipulated the controls and they all stood on the rings. A couple of seconds later, the rings appeared with a hum and they were all transported.

Vala looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

Sam laughed, "Okay Vala I owe you a mochachino."

Vala grinned.

They found themselves outside in a clearing. Vala said, "The gate is that way." She pointed, stepped off the ring platform and headed towards the gate.

Daniel followed Vala. Sam was in the middle and Teal'c and Cam were on the six.

They'd gone about a hundred yards when Daniel saw Vala jump off one foot and wince. He had forgotten that she was barefoot. In the early morning light, he saw that she had cut her foot. Without saying a word, he scooped Vala up and began to carry her towards the gate.

"Thanks," she said giving him an appreciative look.

They were in sight of the Stargate in about ten minutes, and Daniel put Vala down, not bothering to look at his other teammates who he was sure would be smirking at him.

"There's two pilgrims guarding the gate." Cam said. He pointed to Teal'c and himself, and held up his hand for the others to wait.

They didn't know if the zats would be effective, but they tried them anyway. Cam's zat functioned fine, and his pilgrim crumpled to the ground stunned unconscious. Teal'c's zat did not fire. The pilgrim turned and targeted Teal'c with his own weapon. A shot flew by Teal'c's ear nearly blowing it off. Just then, Cam's zat fired again stunning the other pilgrim.

"Thank you Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said calmly.

They heard Sam dialing the gate behind them. They dialed in the Alpha site, the new standard policy when a team had encountered trouble. The blue shimmering pool appeared and they transmitted their IDC. As they appeared on the other side of the event horizon, they were greeted by armed SGC personnel, who stood down only when assured there was no further threat.

Cam spoke briefly with the gate control room, while the armed soldiers continued to stare at the rest of SG-1 with what Daniel would term "dirty smirks" on their faces. Too late he realized that they were looking at Vala's legs which were clearly visible through the sheer fabric under the bright lights of the gate room. Covered by Daniel's jacket, she looked like a GI on the top, but from the bottom down, she looked like some exotic geisha, complete with gold cuffs on her ankles.

Daniel moved closer to Vala and gave the soldiers a subtle scowl. Vala seemed tired, as the surge of adrenalin was subsiding. She was oblivious to the soldiers' leers, comfortable in the folds of Daniel's large jacket.

Cam walked back in as the Stargate began to spin again. "Let's go home people."


	2. Chapter 2

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

DANIEL'S HOME BEAUTY TREATMENT

SG-1 was greeted by General Landry and Walter Harriman looking down from the Control Room along with the usual posted SF personnel. Daniel emerged from the shimmering liquid blue puddle into the SGC to see most of those SFs eyeing Vala's GI/Geisha fusion look. Her Qetesh wear would have been daring even for the Vala of two years ago who had turned up in Dominatrix leathers baring ample cleavage. All SF eyes snapped front and center when Colonel Mitchell came through the gate.

General Landry took it all in stride, "Debriefing at 0800 tomorrow morning; SG-1 you're expected in the infirmary; welcome back.

Vala waited for her blood work still wrapped in Daniel's jacket while Sam went to Vala's quarters to retrieve some clothes.

"Here you go," Sam said handing Vala some clothes.

"Thanks," Vala said wearily, she got up, removed Daniel's jacket off revealing the whole Qetesh goddess ensemble to Sam for the first time. "Oh my God!" Sam gasped.

"Yup, Qetesh liked to make a statement." Vala stated the obvious.

She took the clothes from Sam and then looked down at her sheer gold encased body, "guess I won't live this down around here for awhile."

Sam laughed, 'Well those SF's seemed pretty intrigued.

Vala had shut the door to the bathroom when Sam heard a groan. There was a full length mirror in the bathroom. Vala opened the bathroom door back up and Sam saw she had taken a look at her whole Qetesh remake in the mirror. Vala had a half smirk, half serious look on her face, "You know Daniel's NOT going to be able to handle this whole sex goddess for a day thing – I'll be lucky to see him for at least two weeks."

Vala went back into the bathroom to change and reemerged in a black t-shirt and green BDU pants. She began gathering her hair into pig tails, but she still had on the thick exotic Egyptian make up with the heavily black lined eyes. With the pig tails up, Vala looked like an Egyptian teen queen, and Sam had to laugh.

"What?" Vala asked.

There was a knock on the infirmary room door, "we're decent," Vala responded.

Cam, Teal'c and Daniel entered the room. Cam immediately started laughing, "That's quite a look Princess." Daniel and Sam were also laughing and even Teal'c was smiling.

"Ha, Ha," Vala folded her arms over her chest and shrugged, "trust me, I've had enough experience with this stuff" she motioned to her face, "to know that you don't start trying to get it off without the proper product."

Daniel was struck that Vala's innocuous comment was one of the only times she had ever discussed anything related to her experiences as Qetesh. She never brought Qetesh up unless it was absolutely necessary and directly related to a specific mission goal. Vala just didn't talk about being host to Qetesh. A shiver went down Daniel's back.

Dr. Lam knocked at the door, "Vala?" As Dr. Lam entered and took in Vala's new hairdo, a big smile crossed her face. Dr. Lam was carrying a small suture kit and disinfectant for Vala's foot.

Vala hopped on the bed and extended her foot. As Dr. Lam worked, she said, "Your blood tests show that you were definitely subjected to a strong narcoleptic, we're still trying to isolate the compound. Was anyone with you when you came to?"

Daniel raised his hand.

I'd been with the pilgrims for at least two hours before someone decided they weren't getting anywhere and jabbed me with a ring, I felt woozy pretty soon after that," Vala said, "the next thing I remembered was waking up with Daniel made up like Qetesh." Daniel suddenly reddened at the memory of Vala on his lap and looked down. Vala stopped herself from flinching as Dr. Lam applied the disinfectant.

"Daniel did you notice any shivering or seizures while Vala was unconscious." Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, she was shivering pretty violently, I thought she was just cold, and she seemed to calm down once I warmed her up." Daniel said awkwardly as the rest of SG-1 smirked. "She mostly she just slept after that, but she did have a couple of bouts of shivering and almost panic." Daniel said.

This time Vala looked down, she didn't want to talk about this stuff. She often had panic attacks when she fell into deep sleep, mostly when she was exhausted. She doubted it was an effect of the drug.

"And when she woke?" Carolyn asked.

"She was disoriented, dizzy and shaky. She settled down after about 15 minutes though standing was a problem for a while. But once we got her up on her feet she's seemed alright, maybe a little more ditzy than usual though" Daniel grinned at her.

"Well thank you very much; I still managed to get your sorry butt out of that temple Daniel." Vala scrunched her face up at Daniel.

"Anyhoo, she's been a bit wobbly here and there." Daniel said ignoring Vala.

"Yup, sounds about right, other than that ditzy crack." Vala said with a nod, "I feel fine now, just really tired and sleepy, though I don't think I'm alone there right?"

"No not alone there," Cam said with a big grin.

"Well Vala I hate to tell you this, but I don't want you sleeping longer than a two hour stretch until this stuff is out of your system. We don't know what the base of the narcoleptic used on you was; our best guess is it will be in your system in excessive amounts for another 12 to 18 hours." Dr. Lam explained. "I'm afraid you'll need to stay in the infirmary" at the scowl on Vala's face, Dr. Lam quickly added, "unless there's someone who can make sure you're awake for 20 minutes, every 2 or 3 hours."

Vala groaned, "I hate the infirmary. Look, I'll just stay awake, believe me I'm an expert on doing that."

"I'll watch her," Daniel was surprised to hear himself offer, "She can nap on the lab couch while I translate these items I brought back from Quotan. I'll probably have some questions for her anyway."

"And what about you -- you need some sleep don't you?" Vala looked at Daniel skeptically.

"I'm over the edge – wired now. I'll be up for hours." Daniel said honestly.

Vala was surprised that Daniel had just offered to stay with her. She thought for sure he'd be running the opposite direction after what happened on Quotan.

"Are you sure Daniel?" Vala asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm the logical choice anyway, since I was the one who watched you last night." Daniel said before he saw Cam smirk.

"Well fine, I'd probably end up on your couch anyway." Vala said (noticing smirks on all her teammates' faces).

Vala smiled at Carolyn, "Carolyn, you're a lovely person, but I prefer you in a social setting not in your infirmary – no offense. Yeah! No infirmary! But speaking of social, Cameron's birthday is next week and we're going to that Country Western rib place he loves so much, do you think you might come along and add another female singer for the Karaoke?" Vala gave Cam a sly look. Cam just looked down at the floor.

Carolyn smiled, flattered, "That sounds like fun, are you sure you wouldn't mind me crashing your party Colonel Mitchell?"

Cam looked at Carolyn with a big smile, "The more the merrier; you should definitely come. We can even pick you up." Then, Cam looked over at Vala as if she'd just given him the best gift he'd ever received.

"Okay, that's settled then. Details to follow." Vala smiled with innocent eyes.

"Daniel contact the infirmary if you have a problem waking her up, I want to know about it."

"Vala, no sitting down when you're alone got that?" Carolyn warned.

"Come on Cleopatra," Daniel told Vala walking her out of the infirmary.

"I'll meet you at your lab; I have to stop at my quarters." Vala said.

"What do you need?" Daniel asked.

"Actually, I want to take a shower, I smell of Qetesh's perfume," Vala said and Daniel saw her repress a look of revulsion. "More importantly, I want to try to get this stuff off my face. Look Daniel I'll be fine. You don't have to come with me." Vala said with a smirk knowing the thought of being in her quarters, the lair of the evil seductress, while she showered would send him over the edge.

"You heard Dr. Lam." Daniel scolded, "I'll see if Sam can stay with you."

"Sam left with Cam. Jack's here. Didn't you know?" Vala smirked.

"Yeah, just slipped my mind," Daniel whispered, "she told you about Jack?"

"Not in any great detail, but yeah." Vala whispered back.

"Well who else would you be comfortable with Cleo?" Daniel asked and pulled a pig tail.

Vala was not one for pussy footing around an issue and said plainly, "Daniel, I just spent the better part of an evening practically naked sitting in your lap. I guess I'm comfortable with you." Vala laughed at him. "I just assumed you were the one that was uncomfortable with entering the lair of the evil seductress." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?" Daniel said with his hands in his pockets and both his eyebrows rising.

"I make no guarantees." Vala winked at him, "I have a reputation to uphold so you'll just have to take your chances, or let me go by myself, and I'm fine with that too."

"Let's just get this over with." Daniel huffed.

Vala slid the access card to open the door to her quarters. Daniel noted that her quarters were neat and decorated sparsely, though each piece seemed exotic. He was itching to ask Vala about some of them. He noticed an intricately carved set of hair combs on her dressing table; they were made of a shiny white substance with a pinkish tint that Daniel had never seen before.

"Make yourself at home, such as it is. I'll try to be quick." Vala said as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Daniel walked over to the dresser and picked up the carved combs. To his surprise the back was inscribed to Vala in a language that appeared to be have roots in Etruscan, Latin and Gaelic French, Daniel's rough translation without more information was, _"You are my greatest glory. The Ballo en pointe en guarde my heritage born within you destined to emerge to light bright your fire and inspire all. My warrior is within you and you are born to defend all." Love, Mere."_

Daniel's brows furrowed at the emergence of this intriguing mystery about Vala's past. What could "Ballo en pointe en guarde" refer to? He knew that "Ballo" was an Italian term for Ballet. And, "en pointe" a French term for dancing on the toes. "En Guarde" was a fencing term used during a fight to mark the beginning of swordplay. He assumed it must be some dance, perhaps ritual. "Mere was the French word for mother. He was dying to ask Vala about the inscription, but didn't want to admit to snooping on her dresser.

Daniel heard some rustling in the bathroom; and then a load groan. He heard the bathroom door and turned quickly away from the dresser, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, as Vala emerged.

"I was afraid of this!" Vala pouted holding make up removing cloths in hand, she had her hair wrapped away from her face in a large stretchy head band.

"What?" Daniel said with a furrowed brow.

"This stuff isn't make up." Vala said pointing to her face. "It's some sort of skin dyes -- Qetesh favored them."

"So you'll look like Cleopatra permanently?" Daniel teased.

"Daniel, I know this doesn't seem like a big deal to you, but I seem to remember Qetesh's method of removing this crap required recovery time in the sarcophagus." Vala whined terribly unhappy.

"Hmm, I think it suits you." Daniel teased again, "Although General Landry will probably insist no more off base excursions."

"He wouldn't! I'll leave!" Vala said miserably. Daniel started a little surprised at the vehemence of her reaction. He hadn't heard her say anything about leaving the SGC since she thought she had failed her psych evaluation.

"Well . . ., if you really don't like it . . . , I may be able to help you take it off." Daniel smirked.

"How?" Vala asked looking up at him through adorably miserable exotic eyes.

"Oh, I have been known to study an Egyptian culture or two." Daniel said cryptically.

"Are you saying you know how to get this stuff off?" Vala asked with wide eyes.

"May . . . be," Daniel teased, "Go take your shower and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh Daniel, did I ever tell you how great it is to know someone as brilliant as you?" She smiled and headed back into the bathroom.

He grabbed her access card and headed down the hall to his own quarters which weren't very far. Vala's quarters were the same ones she had originally been assigned when they were linked by the bracelets. He did a quick reference check that he verified on the computer in his quarters.

From there Daniel headed to the commissary and grabbed an odd assortment of items, cigarettes that he bummed off of the cook; olive oil; salt; lemons; yogurt, raw eggs and peanut butter. He asked the kitchen staff for a bowl and mixing spoon as well as some vanilla ice cream. While he was at it, he grabbed a couple of sandwiches and cups of coffee. He was hungry and Vala was always hungry.

Daniel was gone about fifteen minutes. As he opened the door of Vala's quarters, he heard John Coltrane's Equinox playing from Vala's I-Pod boom box. The shower was no longer running. In fact, there wasn't any noise from the bathroom.

Daniel knocked. "Vala?" She didn't answer, so he knocked again, "Vala?" When there was still no answer, Daniel opened the door and found Vala perched on the edge of the tub, she was wearing a white cotton camisole and pajama pants. Her long black hair was wet and hanging down around her, wetting her camisole wherever it touched. There was a comb lying loosely in her hand. She looked like a wet, sleeping Cleopatra. She looked like a little girl who had been playing dress up at bath time.

Daniel smiled at the sight and gently shook Vala. "Vala." Daniel said in a normal tone of voice.

"Sorry!" Vala started, "I'm awake."

"Uh, huh." Daniel smirked. Here he said, handing Vala a cup of coffee and taking the other one himself. Vala sat down the comb and took the coffee.

"Thanks. What's all that Daniel?"

"That's your make up remover." Daniel grinned, "Or it will be."

"It's making me hungry" Vala said.

"What a complete shock." Daniel mimicked the tone of voice he had heard her use when uttering that same phrase. "Here," he said handing her a sandwich and picking up the comb.

Watching Daniel move to sit beside her on the edge of the bathtub, Vala said, "Daniel, I appreciate this, but you don't have to do that."

"It's better to get this done quickly before the ice cream melts."

"Ice cream?" Vala smiled.

"That's to put on your face, not to eat." Daniel chided.

"Oh Daniel, I quite like your beauty salon." Vala teased.

Daniel had turned Vala slightly away from him and began to move the comb slowly through her long hair. He picked up a plait of wet hair and began at the end, working his way up, running his fingers down the plait with the comb following his hand. Daniel took a big breath in smelling the scent of her shampoo, her hair smelled of coconut oil.

Vala grinned at him, "Daniel are you smelling my hair?" she teased him.

Daniel sputtered, "No, it was cold on that planet, I think my sinuses are acting up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Vala said with mock sympathy in a voice that sounded like he wasn't fooling her. He was being so lovely to her that she decided to go easy on him and change the subject, "I love John Coltrane, this is beautiful don't you think?" Vala said in her alien drawl.

"Where did you learn about Coltrane Vala?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Ummm, I think one of the Airmen was listening to something and I asked what it was. But this piece is actually off your Coltrane CD." Vala admitted sheepishly as if she were confessing some great secret.

"Hmmm, a confession of snooping?" Daniel sounded stern, but he had leaned forward so she saw he was grinning. "Well you're too late, I know all about you snooping through my music."

"I'd hardly call it snooping Daniel, there was enough dust on those CDs to qualify them as an artifact."

Daniel chuckled at that.

"Do you ever turn on that CD player if I'm not there Daniel? Besides I assure you I ripped them into your music library and then onto my I-pod. Your precious CDs have all been returned to their original pre-dig site." Vala said nervously.

"Hey, I . . . didn't mean it like that Vala," Daniel said, "besides, I'm enjoying rediscovering my music through your eyes or I guess that would be ears. Not to mention I have an I-Tunes account I didn't even know I needed." Daniel pulled her hair.

"Well, I didn't have the right information for one of my own darling. And, I paid you back Daniel. Besides, all the music is on your computer if you want to listen to it." Vala pleaded silently for him not to be angry.

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned in to her ear, "I know Vala. It's fine. I'm messing with you. And I must say it is rather bizarrely fascinating to see what will turn up on MY library, though I'm not sure Rhianna and Kat Deluna should be on a grown man's music library."

Vala shrugged, "then you must not dance around when you're alone! You should try it Daniel, music is a great release, not as good as sex, but for those who choose a monastic life, music is the way to go. Exploring Tau'ri music is wonderful!"

Daniel ignored her jibe about being a monk and smiled at her enthusiasm. He picked up the last plait of her hair and started to comb it.

"Daniel, maybe you missed your calling, you should have a salon." Vala teased.

"I used to do this for my wife." Daniel said quietly.

"You loved your wife very deeply." Vala stated it as a declaration and not a question and then added, with a sigh, "My mother used to do this for me."

"Hmmm," Daniel said, he didn't know why he had brought up Sha're. He didn't really want to think about her right now. He was intoxicated by having Vala's long thick hair in his hands; intoxicated by having more than just memories to fill his senses with, "you don't talk about your mother or your life much."

"That's the black kettle calling to its mate." Vala said.

"Do you mean, the pot calling the kettle black?" Daniel pulled her hair a little with a grin at her attempt at another American slang.

"Yes, that's it."

He finished combing her hair, and felt a loss as he moved away from her.

Vala had opened the ice cream and scooped some out on her finger and into her mouth.

"Not for eating Vala." Daniel scolded, "Put it on your face."

"What? Daniel, are you messing with me?" Vala looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust Me. I wouldn't mess with a woman about looking like a Steve Martin back up singer." Daniel laughed.

"What?" Vala scrunched her nose up.

"Never mind," Daniel maybe he'd see if he could find Steve Martin's King Tut on the internet, but Vala probably didn't need any reminders of being painted like Qetesh.

Daniel took a big handful of slightly softened ice cream and gently slathered it on Vala's face. "Trust me!"

Vala shrugged, dug her hand into the ice cream, saying "cold and squishy, and covered her face.

"Why am I wearing my dessert Daniel?" Vala asked.

"According to my research, the Egyptian method of skin dye removal involved waiting for the coldest part of the day and placing the face in milk." I think the idea had to do with working the acids from the milk into the skin without opening the pours." The milk acids provide some sloughing of skin and dyes.

Vala had slid to the floor and was leaning against the tub. She watched as Daniel tore open cigarettes, and used the spoon to squish the tobacco adding lemon juice, oil and the remaining ingredients until he had made a mushy, oily mask.

He turned on the water, handed Vala a washcloth and commanded, "Wash your face."

Vala did as he instructed. "Okay now put the new mix on."

"That looks disgusting Daniel." Vala protested.

"So you want to continue like Cleopatra then?" Daniel told her in a bit of a bratty voice.

"Fine!" Vala said as she put the disgusting mixture on her face. "It kind of tingles and burns," Vala stated.

"Ah what price beauty," Daniel quipped.

"You have no idea my Daniel, no idea."

"So what's this do?" Vala asked with a look that said she was rather disgusted with Daniel's knowledge base right now.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if I could get you to do it." Daniel teased.

Vala tried to swat him, but she couldn't see.

"Actually, this has different acids that neutralize the dyes. If I'm right, the dye will be significantly faded." Daniel lectured.

"I hope you're right Daniel." Vala said a little anxious again.

To distract her, Daniel said, "You know that was a nice thing you did inviting Dr. Lam along to Cam's birthday. This is a hard place to make friends especially if you're General Landry's daughter."

Vala laughed at him, "making friends will not be Carolyn's problem darling. Cameron wants to be her friend." Vala tried to wink, but remembered the goo on her face and grimaced. This is really disgusting Daniel."

"Are you saying that invitation to Dr. Lam was your attempt at match making! Here I'm giving you credit for being sweet, and you're meddling." Daniel said, but he was only slightly serious.

"Excuse me, did you SEE Cameron's face. He was thrilled. And believe me, Carolyn is a lot more fun than Amy, the Kansas cure for insomnia."

"Oh so you're meddling is crossing state lines now." Daniel said, but he couldn't contain a grin.

After about fifteen minutes, Daniel said, "Okay wash your face." Daniel grabbed Vala's hand and pulled her off the floor and led her to the sink. When she had cleaned the goo off, her face looked almost normal. The dyes had significantly faded.

"Wow thank you Daniel!" Vala exclaimed, unable to contain herself she gave Daniel a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, before capering about, obviously thrilled to escape her sentence as a permanent novelty act.

Daniel was laughing, rubbing his cheek where Vala had kissed him. "I think we'll need to repeat the process, but it can wait until tomorrow, Okay."

Vala nodded her head as she slipped a sweatshirt on and started looking for shoes. Then she looked up and said, "Thank you Daniel." Standing there with wet hair and no make up, she looked at him with such appreciation. "Thank you for finding me today. It was so creepy being back in that temple with those people." She had started gasping a bit, but stopped herself looking down for a moment and gaining control. "Thank you for everything Daniel," Vala said not looking at him, but grasping his arm for a moment before moving away.

Daniel couldn't speak for a moment, her words and eyes – she'd looked so sincere, so appreciative that it almost took his breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Puzzles

Daniel sat at his lab table examining Qetesh's journal that he had brought back from Quotan. Qetesh's notations seemed to be written in code. Daniel had managed to translate a few phrases, but they seemed to be gibberish. If the journal hadn't caught his eye with the symbol of the Clava Thessara Infinitas on its spine, he might have given this up as a wild goose chase. The symbol, a circle with a square hole inside, was repeated several places in the journal. But so far the symbol had not helped him crack Qetesh's coded gibberish, "Live within the dark, bright key "; "Lives of Many Are As One"; "Blue Planet's Swirl of Cold." It made no sense.

Daniel turned to the device he had brought back from the temple. It was a gold box encased in a square which was then encased in a circle. Daniel could not get the box open. There appeared to be oddly shaped, depressions, or recessed cavities, in the square around the box. These depressions might be meant to hold something, but Daniel had no idea what. So far Daniel had found no explanation of the depressions on the box or in the journal.

He'd turned to analyzing the origin of the device. His educated guess was that the device was neither Ancient nor Goa'uld. He thought he head seen the design on the edge somewhere else, and maybe even recently, but he couldn't place it.

If the sex pilgrims would ever clear out, he hoped to go back to Quotan with SG-17 and their assigned archeologist, Simon Graves. He'd make a more thorough exploration of the temple and set up protocols for Graves to make a thorough translation of the walls and non-removable contents. Daniel did not want Vala anywhere near Quotan after the events of the last couple of days. He should have never brought her in the first place.

Daniel looked at his watch; Vala had been asleep about an hour and a half. Daniel had watched Vala nap on his couch many times, though she never seemed to sleep deeply. Her sleep tonight was different. It was the same drugged deep sleep she'd had on Quotan. Dr. Lam had said the drug was still in her blood stream in excessive amounts.

Daniel watched her fitful slumber -- even with a blanket she seemed cold. He finally decided to add his jacket to the blanket on top of her as he saw a shiver run through her lithe body. But as the weight of the jacket fell on top of her, Vala's eyes shot open and she sprang up like a cat. She twisted off the couch and onto the floor landing in a fighting stance that Daniel thought certainly reflected some deep ingrained training. She was ready to fight to defend herself; Daniel could see that. She seemed to still be asleep until the impact with the floor woke her suddenly and she looked around frantically.

"Vala!" Daniel called out in shock, "Vala! It's Daniel. It's alright."

Vala looked up with confusion in her eyes before recognition registered. There was something else in Vala's eyes that Daniel couldn't quite read. Was it shame, embarrassment and fear that Daniel saw deep in her eyes? The look was gone as quick as it had appeared, and then all Daniel saw was Vala urgently fighting for control -- a silent struggle that most would have missed, but he recognized it, saw it clearly.

Vala was breathing hard, "I'm sorry about that Daniel, were you trying to wake me?"

"No, I think you had a nightmare." Daniel said.

"It must be the drug," Vala lied.

"Are you sure, because it seemed like a nightmare?" Daniel confronted.

"No pretty sure it's the drug," Vala purred starting to disentangle from the blanket twisted around her body.

"Vala," Daniel started to say gently.

Vala smiled widely, "no, it's the drug; I'm going to talk to Dr. Lam."

"Vala wait, I'll come . . . with you." Daniel called, but Vala was down the hall out of earshot.

Daniel thought about following her; instead he called Dr. Lam and told her Vala was on the way. The night was almost over anyway. He'd asked Dr. Lam to call him when Vala showed up; Vala had had arrived before he'd even hung up.

Daniel instinctively knew that Vala wasn't coming back to his lab. She'd stay with Dr. Lam. Vala's nightmares were probably a result of the horrors she undoubtedly suffered at the hands of Qetesh, but Daniel thought there might be other terrors there too. Vala really was an emotional wreck.

Daniel pondered the puzzles he had uncovered about Vala in the last twenty four hours – the combs; the fighting skills, he wondered why he hadn't recognized the training before, and the nightmares. And pondering these mysteries only raised more questions that Daniel wanted to ask.

These puzzles would take time to solve. Daniel knew that in spite of all her appearances of cheer and chatter, Vala did not give up personal information easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Cameron's Birthday

Jack was pushing the peanut shells onto the cement floor and off the picnic table that he was sitting at. He was in town, ostensibly to review recent Stargate protocol changes and discuss the latest round of impending IOC meetings, but really he was hear to see Sam, that was the reason for all his trips to Colorado Springs. Tonight he sat in a cowboy barbeque joint with SG-1, minus Daniel, but plus Hank Landry's daughter, Carolyn Lam. Daniel was supposed to be joining the festivities from off world, but so far was a no show.

Jack was on his second beer enjoying observing the three newest members of SG-1's tight knit little group. Cam and Carolyn seemed to be flirting, and he wondered if there was some interest there, but he thought it was probably just high spirits due to Cam's birthday.

Jack had met Vala Mal Doran briefly on the mission to the Ori Supergate where Daniel, in full prior face, had shanghaied the Odyssey to deliver Merlin's weapon to the Ori galaxy. He'd liked Vala's spark from the start. Jack could see that Vala had already won over Samantha Carter, and he could attest that wasn't easy to do. Teal'c had an obvious affection for her. Jack knew T wouldn't have affection for anyone he didn't respect. And, gaining T's respect was another item on Jack's "not easy to do" list.

Jack had gotten plenty of reports on Vala, both formal and informal. Hell he'd even read her psych evaluation, not that he put much store in those things. No he liked sizing people up on his own. And he hadn't had a good opportunity to do that until tonight. He was more than a little curious as to why Daniel had thrown his professional weight around, and that was what it had amounted to in the beginning, in order to secure a position for Vala at the SGC that would keep her on Earth. Jack had seen Daniel go to bat for people before, but he'd never seen Daniel turn his professional life upside down before, except maybe on Abydos, and though Jack knew Daniel came to love Sha're, he also knew that Daniel was over the moon to confirm his theories on the pyramids and study the Abydonian culture.

Considering Daniel's campaign to have Vala made a part of SG-1, and what Hank had told him about Daniel's behavior when Athena had kidnapped Vala, Jack was more than a little curious to see the two of them together outside the SGC. So he was disappointed that Daniel was a no show; if Jack thought about it, Daniel had managed to avoid putting Jack and Vala in the same room. He wasn't sure how he had managed to foil the plan tonight, because Jack's visit had been a surprise to Sam so Daniel didn't know Jack would be here tonight.

Jack suspected he was not the only one at the table disappointed that Daniel hadn't shown. Vala frequently watched the door; but Jack gave her big marks for concealing any disappointment. To the outward observer, she was an energetic force of party fever. She'd gotten Cam and Carolyn up dancing on the pretext that they demonstrate a proper country two step for her; Jack could see that Cam and Carolyn were thrilled to comply. Jack had to laugh as Vala returned to the table and downed her fourth boilermaker announcing, "This stuff has no affect on me." Then Vala grabbed Teal'c, "Muscles, we need to learn how to do this dance."

"Indeed." Teal'c said allowing Vala to lead him to the dance floor.

As he watched them head to the dance floor, Jack secretly grabbed Sam's hand, and whispered, "So Vala huh? Sam patted his hand.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "Did I mention I'm glad you've found yourself such an interesting girlfriend? Qetesh was a sex goddess right? Have you two TALKED?" Jack looked at Sam with mischief in his eyes.

"So you think I need some pointers?" Sam countered knowing he would cave.

"Uh, no – we're not going there – you're perfect, better than perfect." Jack squeezed her hand and grinned.

Sam laughed, "Wimp."

Jack just rubbed his hand over his face and took a drink of his beer.

As Teal'c and Vala returned to the table, Jack looked up and said slyly, "You know Vala if boilermakers don't affect you, maybe we should try you on something else."

"Jack!" Sam smacked him in warning.

"What you mean Jack?" Vala smiled, knowing she was a former host not to mention a well traveled, now ex, space pirate and nothing on Earth would intoxicate her.

"Well you've been hanging out with Daniel mostly so I figure he hasn't introduced you to some of our more potent drinks. I was thinking you might like to try something called Jack Daniels." Jack said with a grin.

"Jack Daniels? Sam, is he joking?" Vala grinned knowing that Sam would not lie to her.

"Actually Princess there is a very famous Tennessee Whiskey called Jack Daniels." Cam said laughing as he walked up with Carolyn.

"Did you and my Daniel create this drink? How odd. Well, I must try it!" Vala said in rapid succession.

Jack ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels for the table, which arrived along with shot glasses, high ball glasses filled with ice and a few cokes.

Sam looked at Jack with a bit of a frown, "you're on puke duty if your little plan works."

"Oh don't worry Sam, I never vomit!" Vala grinned.

Jack began to mix a Jack and Coke for Vala.

Vala shook her head and grabbed a shot glass, "Oh, I'll drink it straight."

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "It's your funeral."

Jack held up the Jack and Coke and asked, "Any takers?"

Carolyn took the glass from Jack much to Cam's surprise. "In solidarity with my sister here," Carolyn said and toasted to Vala who bowed, "I knew I liked you Carolyn." Vala smiled, "and what about you Samantha?"

Sam gave Jack a smirk and took the other half of the Coke that Jack had used to mix Carolyn's drink, she handed it over to him, "In solidarity with my sisters." Sam laughed as Jack raised an eyebrow wondering what he had started, and mixed Sam's drink.

The bottle of Jack Daniels was almost empty now, and Jack, against his better judgment, but at the insistence of the women, mostly Vala, was considering ordering a second one.

Carolyn and Sam were pretty lively after two strong drinks each, but Jack wouldn't call them drunk though they were laughing, maybe even giggling between themselves. Vala appeared more relaxed and looser; she didn't seem drunk, though she didn't seem exactly sober either,

Cam pulled Carolyn up from the table. "Maybe we should go dance some of that off," Cam said casually, a far cry from his shy behavior earlier in the evening. Carolyn laughed, "Okay!"

Teal'c smiled amused by these Tau'ri's intoxication.

"I don't know Vala; you seem a little drunk to me." Jack teased her.

"Oh J . . .ack, this stuff barely affects me we should get another bottle." Vala smiled, taking another shot.

"Jack!" Sam warned concerned that maybe even Vala couldn't hold another entire bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Carter." Jack rolled his eyes, but he had already decided against ordering the second bottle, fearing Sam and Carolyn would drink more just to teach him a lesson.

Neither of them had noticed Vala get up and walk toward the jukebox. She was trying to feed the jukebox coins, when Jack noticed two cowboy types walk up and start feeding the jukebox for her. Vala nodded to them and began punching buttons. The cowboys stayed to watch Vala's selections.

Cam and Carolyn had just walked up and Cam said, "Umm, maybe we should go retrieve our little cowgirl?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said raising an eye.

Looking over to Sam, Carolyn said, "Sam and I will go." Sam and Carolyn left the table and went to join Vala and the cowboys. The men watched as the little group by the jukebox got livelier.

"So how drunk do you think Carter and Carolyn are?" Jack asked, wondering what Hank would think if he knew Jack had instigated his little girl's public drunkenness.

"Well they're definitely happy." Cam said with a bit of a whistle.

Vala was wearing tight blue jeans, with a leather belt accentuating her lithe but curvy figure, a tight white t shirt and cowboy boots. Jack watched as the crowd cheered when the cowboys lifted Vala up onto the bar, and kept cheering as Sam and Carolyn were lifted onto the bar as seated bookends to Vala.

"Oh, this can't be good." Jack laughed, thinking Sam wasn't going to live this down for awhile.

Then k.d. Lang's "Big, Big Love" started playing and Vala nodded to her SGC sisters, who had started swaying back and forth, apparently her back up singers were remaining seated. Vala nodded to her new fans, bowed to the birthday boy Cameron, and started belting out the song along with k.d. Vala seemed to know how to hold a crowd, there was no embarrassment, she kept perfect pitch and tune with k.d., "Can't you feel my love a growing . . . It's not the type to be concealing; It's the type to be revealing . . . It's not my imagination, I got a big, big love for you." Jack and Cam laughed as they saw Sam and Carolyn swaying to the beat. As the instrumental bridge began, Vala began a two step along the bar expertly avoiding drinks and peanut bowls. The crowd was cheering and going wild.

Jack knitted his brow wondering if he'd have to step in to rescue Vala, not to mention Sam and Carolyn, from these screaming cowboys. He'd started the whole Jack Daniels drinking and Daniel would have his ass if Vala got manhandled on his watch. Daniel had started out a nerd, but somewhere along the line the guy had toughened and learned some moves.

As the second part of the song started, Jack chuckled and relaxed. Daniel was standing at the bar, looking up at Vala, motioning with his arms for her to come over to him. When Vala saw him, she swayed her hips as she walked over and started singing directly to him as Daniel continued to motion for Vala to get down. Jack was amused to see that there was a combination of irritation and lust on his Daniel's face.

"Come on Cam; let's go see if we can help get the Dixie Chicks down." Jack said with a grin.

"Daniel" Jack greeted raising his eyebrows, "where you been buddy?" and then to Sam as he pulled her off the bar, "this is a new talent Carter."

"Just remember you're the one that ordered the bottle of Jack Daniels for Vala." Sam ratted him out to Daniel.

"Jack!" Daniel scowled.

"Well Daniel, if you wanted Princess sober and well behaved, you shouldn't have shown up two and half hours late." Cam smirked as he held his hand out to assist Carolyn down from the bar and walked her back to the table. Vala's song had ended and she was close enough to hear Cam's comment. "Cameron I am not drunk," Vala slurred a little, "that stuff barely affects me."

"Yeah, yeah. Get down Vala." Daniel said annoyance clear in his voice. The cowboys close enough to hear Daniel booed. Jack thought Daniel was starting to look pissed. Not like Daniel to lose his cool Jack thought.

Daniel was really irritated now that he knew Jack was not only here but had managed to get Vala drunk – he'd never seen Vala even a little drunk – and he'd seen her drink quite a bit.

Daniel didn't offer Vala a smile or a hand; still Jack had expected Vala to go straight to Daniel. He was amused to see her raise an eyebrow at Daniel and say "you are not the boss of me Daniel Jackson."

The crowd at the bar was yelling to Vala to sing. Another k.d. Lang song came on the jukebox, Full Moon of Love. Vala looked straight at Daniel and raised her eyebrow. Daniel was still scowling at her and now had his arms folded over his chest. k.d.'s voice came out of the jukebox singing the cute little song about a coyote baying at the moon for love. Vala sang the song complete with silly faces to mimic the coyote's howling. Jack and Sam were standing with Daniel trying not to laugh.

"What did you do to Vala there Danny boy, she was so compliant before you got here?" Jack grinned at Daniel's frown. "Well I got mine down. Good luck with that buddy." Jack said looking toward Vala and patting Daniel's arm as he walked Sam back to the table.

"You got your's down huh?" Daniel heard Sam tell Jack as they walked out of ear shot.

Vala looked like a seductive, petulant child as she finished her song and walked slowly back down the bar towards Daniel with a look of open challenge on her face. Jack could see that she was clearly affected by Daniel and the Jack Daniels. But, Daniel had spread his arms out bracing himself on the bar, telling her without saying anything that he wouldn't bark at her when she arrived.

As she reached Daniel, Vala gracefully fell into sitting Indian style on the bar between Daniel's arms. But she was still refusing to get down. Jack chuckled as he saw Daniel talking to Vala in what seemed to be an apologetic manner probably about being so late.

"Vala, if I didn't know that alcohol barely affects you, I'd say you were drunk." Daniel said to her after he had her sitting on the bar with his arms on either side of her.

"Well, your Jack suggested I try the drink that you two blended, Jack Daniels. I must say Daniel, it is good. But I don't think it affected me, I haven't even completed the bottle. Usually I can drink two bottles before I feel anything." Vala smiled. She put her arm on Daniel's shoulder and leaned into his ear, "where have you been?"

Daniel removed her arm and said, "Like you'll remember anything I tell you right now."

Vala laughed and brought her face close to Daniel's. Daniel backed up momentarily as the pungent smell of Jack Daniels hit him in the face, "Oh man, I'm going to kill Jack."

"I'll remember," Vala winked at him ignoring his threat to Jack.

"Oh, I'm going to have a talk with Jack." Daniel gritted his teeth in annoyance.

It wasn't long before Vala had unfolded her legs and dangled them over the edge of the bar. Daniel hadn't changed positions and seemed to be offering to help Vala down. Jack noticed the easy way Vala seemed to control the level of Daniel's irritation keeping him teetering between complete irritation and amusement. Jack doubted Daniel even realized the play.

"My Daniel, have I told you that you are a beautiful, beautiful man?" Vala whispered so close to his ear that he could feel her breath raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Men are handsome not beautiful Vala" Daniel chuckled.

Vala looked at him seriously, "No Daniel I don't believe that. You're so beautiful it hurts sometimes, it really, really does. I wish you could be happier. I wish I could help you Daniel." Vala sighed.

Daniel was surprised and gave Vala a serious look, but he was met with a big grin as Vala hopped down from the bar between his arms. Daniel dropped his arms and moved to one side so that Vala could pass. The move, the subtle rejection, was not lost on Vala, who moved gracefully passed Daniel before spinning to bow to her cowboy audience. The crowd at the bar gave her one more cheer as she turned again without looking at Daniel, she knew he would be irritated at her flirty gesture, and started walking, really a slow swagger, towards the table.

Daniel let out a big sigh, before catching up with Vala and leading her to the table.

Jack was amused by the wacky dynamic he'd just witnessed. Daniel had the hot chick pursuing him. But the hot chick had Daniel jumping through hoops too. He wondered if either of them knew the extent of the hoops they were jumping for the other. Considering that Vala had given up her former life to stay on Earth and that Daniel was clearly not falling all over her, Jack suspected that Daniel had set up the bigger hoops for Vala to jump through.

Daniel nodded to Teal'c and picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels from the table to examine it.

"Exactly how much of this did Vala drink before her little dinner show?" Daniel asked looking annoyed at Jack.

"I had two shots in my Jack and cokes," Carolyn offered.

"Hmm, more like a shot and a half for your Carolyn. Light pours." Jack confessed.

"I guess I had about what Carolyn had then," Sam offered.

"No Carter I gave you full shots," Jack grinned, "and Cam and I each had a couple of shots. There you satisfied mother?" Jack sniped at Daniel.

"You drank almost this entire bottle?" Daniel said looking at Vala like she was, well an alien, alarm growing in his voice. She should be comatose with alcohol poisoning.

Daniel looked at Carolyn Lam, "you let her drink that much?"

"Vala's metabolism seems to handle alcohol differently, and I'm off duty." Carolyn said sheepishly.

"JACK! I should have known you'd be the one to get Vala drunk." Daniel groused.

"Have you been trying to get me drunk my Daniel?" Vala grinned at him.

Daniel reddened and said with irritation, "No! I've been trying to make sure you behave yourself so we don't have a repeat of Jacek. And you being falling down drunk -- probably not a great idea."

Jack noticed a slight change in Vala's color when Daniel mentioned her father Jacek. But Vala continued to smile at Daniel, though the smile no longer reached her eyes, "Oh, I'm not drunk darling." Her words had none of the affection of their earlier banter; she was just stating facts now. Vala reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a shot, which she downed.

Daniel gave her an annoyed double take.

"Daniel maybe you should have a drink buddy." Jack told him in a tone that said he'd crossed a line and might want to calm down.

Daniel took the bottle away from Vala. She had already poured another shot; Daniel grabbed that too.

"Hey! Daniel give me back my Jack." Vala tried to look stern but laughed at her pun.

Cam had taken Carolyn's hand to lead her back to the dance floor for a line dance, Cam was starting to get pissed at Jackson, "Jackson, have a drink, you need it."

Vala had taken the bottle back from Daniel, who still held onto her shot. "I told you Daniel, this stuff barely affects me."

Daniel grabbed the bottle, "you've definitely had enough Jack. I don't relish watching you puke your guts out all night."

Vala smirked, "are you referring to my Jack," grabbing the bottle, "or your Jack" raising an eyebrow in the direction of Jack O'Neal.

"Both." Daniel grumbled.

"Oh, I think you're wrong on both counts." Vala smirked raising the bottle to her lips. "I like both Jacks quite well."

Sam laughed at Vala's comment. She knew Vala was messing with Daniel, but she had not liked Daniel's hurtful comment about Jacek

"Daniel, have a drink." Jack instructed.

Daniel downed the shot of Jack Daniels' he had in his hand.

"Oh better be careful Daniel," Vala said with a bit of a smirk, "I've heard about your weak constitution for alcohol.

"Sad but true." Jack confirmed.

"Alright my Daniel let's go dance and work off some of my Jack!" Vala offered him an olive branch.

"No!" Daniel refused.

"No, you can't dance or no you won't dance." Vala asked arching an eyebrow with a pout.

"Just No!" Daniel said gruffly.

Ignoring the obvious implication, Vala grinned and said, "Well Daniel my advice to you is to learn how to dance so that the next time a beautiful woman," Vala bowed slightly to him, "asks you to dance you'll have a better answer. Come on Muscles, dance with me: Sam, Jack to the dance floor." Vala led Teal'c and Sam to the dance floor, though Jack hung back with Daniel.

"Daniel I had no idea you were a 'just say no' kind of guy." Jack smirked, "you know she's been a perfect lady the whole night, no worries really. I've been enjoying getting to know your Vala there."

"Don't start Jack." Daniel warned.

"What?" Jack smirked, "I was just saying I liked your girl Daniel."

"She's not my girl; she's a friend, a co-worker." Daniel said with exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well your girl in the sense that she wouldn't have been asked to this little party if you hadn't backed her." Jack looked amused, but decided not to push Daniel any further.

Teal'c came back to the table as Jack got up to take his place with Sam and Vala. The site of Jack O' Neal trying to line dance was strange, but truth was, Jack felt bad for Vala – he'd heard about Jacek from Sam and thought Daniel's crack was cruel.

Teal'c sat quietly watching Daniel. Their other friends were still on the dance floor.

"Daniel Jackson did you not go to great trouble so that Vala Mal Doran could attempt to change her ways and earn a place working among the Tau'ri?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course I did Teal'c you know that." Daniel said a bit out of sorts.

"You feel she has failed in her efforts?" Teal'c continued.

"No, I'm very proud of the changes she has made. I've told her that." Daniel responded a bit frustrated.

"Then I do not think it is productive to compare Vala Mal Doran to her father Jacek." Teal'c announced. "I believe Vala Mal Doran was distressed by your words tonight Daniel Jackson."

Before Daniel could respond to Teal'c, Cam and Jack came up to the table and sat down. Just as well, Daniel thought, Teal'c was right; he shouldn't have said what he did to Vala even if she had been dancing on the bar.

"Daniel." Jack said, _not going to bite everyone' head off?_

"Jack." Daniel said, _over it, I'm an ass, but feeding Vala alcohol – not good Jack._

Sam and Carolyn walked up to the table. "Where's Vala?" Daniel said with a little panic in his voice.

"Maybe you and Princess could use a time out huh Jackson." Cam said not wanting another bicker session tonight. He usually thought Vala was to blame for egging Daniel on, but tonight everyone had been having fun until Jackson showed.

"Daniel?" Jack said, _quite the mother hen when it comes to your co-worker._

Daniel grimaced, getting up, he'd been a bit of ass tonight and he knew it, "it's not that; it's just Athena's man kidnapped her outside the restrooms at a restaurant. He left the table walking towards the restrooms.

"Gotta get over that Jackson," Cam yelled.

"So they like this all the time Mitchell?" Jack asked amused.

"Oh, we have our good and bad days; but I think they're showing off for company tonight sir." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Give him a break, he feels responsible for her, and he's just worried." Sam said.

Daniel found Vala outside the ladies room talking to the two jukebox cowboys. He saw her smiling but shaking her head firmly no; his annoyance surged back. Vala stepped passed the men and went to Daniel's side, "Here's my Daniel," she smiled brightly, "bye boys." She took Daniel's arm and they went back through the bar.

Daniel shook her arm off, "I didn't mean to mess up your little deal back there." Daniel said coldly.

"That was nothing; they stopped me as I came out of the bathroom. Sam, Carolyn and I spoke with them earlier; I didn't want to be rude." Vala explained looking puzzled at Daniel.

"There's no reason to explain." Daniel said with a chill in his voice. Daniel wasn't really sure what he was saying to Vala. A linguist should know that shouldn't he. He'd been worried about her; he'd been irritated about Jack; he hadn't liked the drinking, though of course Vala would drink if Jack offered; he'd been oddly turned on by Vala up on the bar and that had bothered him too; and he had been really irritated about the constant male attention Vala attracted, and irritated at himself for caring about any of it. All this turmoil was making his head hurt.

"Daniel are you implying that . . ." Vala began.

"They were by the ladies room Vala."

"You were by the ladies room Daniel." Vala said simply.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." Daniel said sputtering a bit.

"Well Daniel, it may come as a complete shock to you to know that I took care of myself all by my lonesome for quite some time, and I never needed to sell favors of the body to do it."

"Oh, Oh you did a great job there let's see host, thief, mother to Ori demon spawn . . ." Daniel seethed.

Vala held up a hand to stop Daniel's words. "Daniel, I'm going to chalk tonight up to you having a bad day. I know you are not a cruel man."

Vala's words had stopped Daniel cold. "Vala, I didn't mean . . ." he began, but Vala held her hand back up. Without looking at him, she said, "We're fine Daniel. I'm fine," and then she walked away.

Before Daniel had reached the table, Vala had Teal'c up line dancing. Vala remained dancing away from the table for quite awhile either with Teal'c or with Sam and Carolyn. Daniel noticed several men watching Vala; she was beautiful of course men would notice her. And when the three women were on the dance floor alone, some of the men approached and asked Vala to dance, but she refused them all.

When she returned to the table, she had a big smile on her face; she sat by Daniel, chatted and acted as if everything was fine. But, somehow, Daniel didn't feel fine about what had happened tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Cold Coffee

Daniel had been staring at the same page in Qetesh's journal without seeing it for the last twenty minutes. He winced as he took a drink of cold, bitter, burned tasting coffee that he had scrounged from the end of the afternoon pot in the commissary. The cold coffee was a visceral reminder of what was distracting him today. Vala had usually been parked in his lab several hours by this time of day.

He'd gotten used to Vala and hot, fresh coffee both sitting on top of his desk in the afternoon. He hadn't seen Vala all day. No one had turned on his stereo today. No one had asked him any questions about a topic he hadn't thought about on his own in a million years. No body had visited his lab today who left the intoxicating scent of coconut shampoo and joie d' vivre lingering in the air. Where is she, Daniel stewed in agitation, it's almost dinnertime. He was annoyed at her and at himself; there were several questions that he wanted to ask Vala about Qetesh. She was holding up his research! He thought with agitation, knowing just as quickly that his research wasn't the real reason he wanted to see her.

He couldn't blame her for avoiding him. He'd been a complete asshole at Cameron's birthday last night, and he knew it. He'd insulted her with that crack about Jacek and he'd practically called her a whore. The thought of his words to Vala made him cringe inwardly. What was I thinking?

He didn't really know what had come over him. He'd walked in expecting to find his little SG-1 family sitting at a table, maybe one of two of them up on the karaoke stage. He hadn't expected to walk in and see Jack O' Neal. He hadn't expected to walk in and see Jack grinning up at Vala singing and dancing on top of the bar with an adoring audience full of cowboys. He wasn't prepared for what he saw in the eyes of those men; most of them would have no problem taking her home, stripping off that tight t-shirt and jeans and finding out just how much Qetesh had taught her about being a sex goddess.

He wasn't prepared for all the attention to turn towards him as Vala turned the full force of her seductive little song and dance to focus on him. He wasn't prepared for the wave of lust he'd felt for her to hit him like a Mack truck when she turned her eyes on him -- hit him in public, hit him with Jack O' Neal observing him like a specimen slide under a microscope. His gut wrenched at the thought.

Daniel had expected his teammates to keep Vala in line. He hadn't expected to see Sam and General Landry's daughter – General Landry's DAUGHTER – sitting on the bar as Vala's bookend backup singers. Was his quiet, reserved friend Sam being corrupted by Vala?

And he was responsible for Vala! Landry had reminded him of that fact more than once, and she couldn't even behave in public. Worst of all, there was Jack, looking like he could read his mind, calling Vala "his girl" and then leaving Daniel to handle getting Vala down off the bar after he'd let her drink an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. It still annoyed him. And no one else seemed to feel Vala's behavior was out of line.

But he'd immediately felt bad about the Jacek comment, even before Teal'c had called him on it. So why hadn't he been nicer to Vala? Why hadn't he gone to dance with her when she'd asked him? Part of him had wanted to make peace then and there; but he watched himself spiral downward getting more irritated.

He'd wanted to make things right again when he went to check on Vala; instead he'd found Vala talking to those cowboys by the ladies room. The ladies room! His words had gotten out of hand quickly after that. Vala had been the reasonable one, giving him the benefit of the doubt and telling him she knew he wasn't cruel. Her words had knocked all the irritation out of him, and he'd wanted to make peace, but she wouldn't let him! He'd tried to apologize, but typical Vala wanted none of it. She'd just denied there was a problem and run. She was such an emotional mess.

He'd planned to try again on the drive back to the SGC, but she'd decided to stay with Sam for the night. He'd ended up giving Teal'c a rather silent ride back to SGC while Jack and Sam had left with Vala. Vala hadn't even bothered to say goodnight to him, she'd just waved to him from the back window of Jack's rental car, grinning wildly.

Sam had told him today that Vala left her house about an hour later – left in a cab -- and come back to the mountain on her own. Vala had told Sam that she'd forgotten an early morning training session with Teal'c. She wouldn't even let Jack bring her back.

It disturbed Daniel that all this crap with Vala was interfering with his relationship with Sam – one of his oldest friends. Sam looked pissed at him over the Jacek comment. He'd explained to Sam that he tried to apologize to Vala, but Sam said it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Sam hadn't said anything to him about his later words with Vala, but probably only because Vala hadn't had a chance to get Sam alone. Daniel thought with agitation. And then Sam had said something that completely surprised him.

"Jack said he'll talk to Landry about transferring Vala off SG-1 if you're this stressed over having her as your responsibility. He said he'd be happy to take responsibility for her." Sam said quietly.

"Wh . . . what?" Daniel stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"All you have to do is say the word," said Sam, looking at him seriously, "Personally, I'd really miss her."

"Vala's fine where she is. I'm fine. Everything is working fine." Daniel said emphatically a bit confused by his strong reaction, "Last night was just an, an off night."

"Daniel." Jack said entering the lab "Couldn't help overhearing. So you're happy with having the main responsibility for Vala?"

"Well, I think it's the most practical arrangement." Daniel said.

"Look I can talk to Hank." Jack said smirking slightly, "If you'd rather not have her on SG-1, I can work something out for her somewhere else."

"Jack, just leave it alone. It's fine." Daniel said gritting his teeth and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Jack shrugged as he said, "Carter you ready?"

Sam and Jack left Daniel's office and headed towards the elevator. "That was mean Jack." Sam smirked.

"What?" Jack grinned.

Daniel's conversation with Jack and Sam had jarred him into action. He wanted to see Vala. But she was nowhere to be found. Since she'd returned from the Ori galaxy, with few exceptions, Daniel could always find Vala around the SGC whenever he wanted to see her. It felt strange not to be able to find her when he wanted to.

He'd headed for his quarters instead of back to his lab. There tacked to his door was a note from Vala telling him that Teal'c had invited her, and General Landry had granted permission, for a three day visit to Ishta.

Three days! The thought of not apologizing and clearing the air with Vala for three days was maddening. He knew he had hurt Vala last night. He suspected that going off world was her way of retreating to lick her wounds. How could he ever rely on her not to cut and run when things got tough? And Teal'c had helped her retreat. When had the two of them gotten so close he wondered?

Well they could both use a break, and he'd have nothing but peace and quiet so he'd be able to plow through a lot of work in the next three days – he was looking forward to it.

Vala had also taped a computer disk to Daniel's door; it was the completed results of the last assignment he had given her. This disk had surprised him, because he'd expected the assignment to take her a couple of weeks – it had only been a few days. And, she usually waited until they could go over the work together before she turned a project in. She had always liked to go over the results with him – they'd both enjoyed it.

As Daniel slid his access card for his quarters, he saw Teal'c walk down the hall.

"Teal'c, when did you get back?" Daniel called.

"I have only arrived back to retrieve an item for Ishta."

"Where's Vala?"

"Vala Mal Doran remains with Ishta." Teal'c stated simply.

"I didn't know you were taking Vala to visit Ishta." Daniel stated.

"I had not planned on visiting Ishta, but I received a message this morning during a training session with Vala Mal Doran. I requested that Vala Mal Doran accompany me." Teal'c stated, "Excuse me Daniel Jackson, I must make haste." Teal'c started to walk away, but Daniel stopped him.

"Is Vala alright Teal'c?" Daniel asked a bit sheepishly.

"Do you have any reason to believe that Vala Mal Doran has been injured Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked unsympathetically.

"No." Daniel lied.

"Then why do ask such a question?" Teal'c asked before starting to walk down the hall when Daniel made no further response.


	6. Chapter 6

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Fighting Stance

Ishta, Vala and Teal'c had been training for about three hours. Taking on the two of them was putting Vala to the test. They were both powerful, accomplished Jaffa warriors. She had to watch both of them at the same time; she had to throw one off, and then attack and parry with the other.

Vala was perspiring freely now. She could feel her breath start to come heavier. Teal'c and Ishta remained the picture of warriors on tactical alert. Vala had to admit they were better trained than she was, in spite of her sparring sessions with Teal'c. As they pushed her, she felt her body loosen and, for lack of a better word, click into place. She held the sparring staff gently as Teal'c had shown her and then she moved.

"Val Mal Doran; Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c stated.

Vala felt as if she were coming out of a fog. She smiled at Teal'c. She was standing over him with the sparring staff poised at his throat. Ishta was across the room, also on her ass. Had Vala knocked them both over? That seemed unlikely didn't it?

"Muscles? Ishta? What happened?" Vala asked a bit dazed.

"You prevailed in sparring with myself and Ishta Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c said.

"That's not possible Muscles." Vala said with a grin.

"I would not have thought so, but Ishta and I will both attest to the fact." Teal'c said. "Do you know what stance and offense you employed in your attack Vala Mal Doran?"

"Muscle's the last thing I remember is thinking that you and Ishta were going to wipe the floor with me." Vala said laughing nervously.

"You moved gracefully like both warrior and spirit of the gods." Ishta stated with awe and a bit of suspicion.

Vala shrugged her shoulders. She'd always been quick in a fight, but she couldn't recall anyone saying that she moved with the spirit of the gods, even when she had been a false god.

"Your hand is bleeding Vala Mal Doran." Ishta stated. "Come." Vala followed Ishta.

"Where did you learn to fight Vala Mal Doran?" Ishta asked with interest.

"I think it is mostly instinct." Vala shrugged.

"I do not think so." Ishta said firmly, but then let the matter drop.

Once Vala was patched up, Ishta's people honored Teal'c and Ishta's guest with a fine dinner.

Vala enjoyed Ishta's people, though it had taken a little time to relax around so many Jaffa. The next day, Vala toured Ishta's settlement with a group she had met the night before. After she had left for the day, Ishta spoke frankly with Teal'c, "What do you know of Vala Mal Doran's origins."

"I know little of her heritage and origins, though I have met her father. I believe Vala Mal Doran's heritage comes more from her maternal lineage."  
Teal'c noted.

"She fights very well for a human. Extremely well," Ishta said.

"Indeed." Teal'c commented.

They had other matters to discuss and said nothing more of Vala. But Teal'c was disturbed and intrigued by what he had seen in the sparring session with Vala Mal Doran.


	7. Chapter 7

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Clearing the Air

Daniel had made almost no progress on any of his work in the last three days. He was restless and out of sorts. He couldn't explain why he wasn't enjoying the peace and quiet – not used to it he had concluded. Vala was due back later today, and Daniel intended to clear the air between them before any more time passed.

Vala and Teal'c returned to the SGC as scheduled. Vala was dirty and exhausted, but she was content too. Her last day with Ishta's people had been peaceful, if exhausting; they had taken her to the top of the local cliffs to show her the valley and settlement. She had laid down tensions on the top of those cliffs that she didn't even know she had. Teal'c and Ishta had been so kind and hospitable.

Vala felt her gut clench as she walked through the Stargate, the majority of her renewed tension was an excitement and anticipation over seeing Daniel – Vala recognized that. But there was a less pleasant aspect that she'd been avoiding while a guest of Ishta. What had led Daniel to accuse her of needing restraint lest SGC suffer another incident to rival the scams of Jacek? Vala drew a rush of breath in just thinking of Daniel's low opinion of her. It hurt her spirit and soul to think of it, though she would never admit it.

Teal'c looked at Vala as they parted from the gate room, "Vala Mal Doran, in my time among the Tau'ri I have sometimes found that the Tau'ri can be confused about the meaning of their words. I would not evaluate Daniel Jackson's words too soon."

Vala smiled at Teal'c, he seemed to read her like a transparent book. "Good advice Muscles; thank you for inviting me, it was wonderful. Your woman is strong and true." Vala bumped her hip into his and moved off towards her quarters.

Vala was heading into her quarters when she heard, "Vala!" and recognized the voice as Daniel's. She took in a big breath and turned with a large smile.

"Hello darling! I was going to come see you in a bit." Looking down at herself, Vala said, "I'm a bit dirty. Ishta's people are fascinating – great warriors. I've had a great time. Has SG-1 had any missions, well I guess not or we would have been contacted. Anyway, look at me, I really need a shower don't I? See you in a bit then?" Vala said as she slid her access card and entered her quarters.

Until he heard the door click shut, Daniel hadn't even realized he was in the hallway and had only managed to utter Vala's name. "Not this time Vala," Daniel said.

Daniel knocked on the Vala's door; it took a couple of minutes before Vala answered. Daniel raised an eyebrow as he heard Vala's shower running and saw she was already undressed and came to the door tying the belt on her robe.

"Can I come in?" Daniel asked, looking at her bare legs in the white robe.

Vala's eyes were guarded, "Look Daniel I really want a shower can it wait?"

Daniel pushed passed her into the room, "No, it's waited long enough."

Vala shut the door and looked up at him. "Okay."

As Vala waited, Daniel hesitated. She started to jump in, "Look, I've been thinking about what you said about Jacek . . ."

Daniel's heart had caved with guilt as Vala had started speaking. This time it was Daniel who held up a hand for Vala to stop.

"Vala, I'm so sorry. I'm an ass. I tried to tell you the other night, but you wouldn't listen, not that it's an excuse. Look, I've told you how well you're doing. I MEANT IT. I don't believe you're at risk of becoming Jacek. And, I don't believe the other thing either." Daniel said looking at her dirty face.

Vala's voice was low and confused, "So you lied the other night?"

"I'm not sure I would say that." Daniel said looking a bit flustered.

"So you believed those things when you said them." Vala asked.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed.

Vala exhaled loudly, "So you said them, as a joke?"

"No!" Daniel said.

"Why then?" Vala asked trying to control her emotions.

"Vala I was upset at the drink, finding you where I found you . . . I don't know why I did it. I'm telling you I'm sorry. I'M SORRY. I've been waiting four days to tell you that. Forgive me Vala." Daniel looked at her with his own confusion, guilt and pain clear in his eyes.

Vala made an almost imperceptible nod, then she smiled at him, "Darling, I told you the other night we're fine; and, of course I forgive you, of course."

"You told me that, and then you disappeared for three days." Daniel said looking at her with concern.

"Darling, I don't think it's doing either of us any good to pick this apart any further do you?" Vala said softly, knowingly. She patted his hand as she led him to her door, "now darling, I really need a shower, you're welcome to join me of course." She gave him a wink, and without waiting for his reply, Vala opened the door to her quarters and escorted him out.

Only after he had exited the quarters did he realize that Vala had once again forgiven him, without really forgiving him. Why should she, he couldn't explain why he'd said it. But she was clearly willing to move forward, so he would take her at face value. All was forgiven.


	8. Chapter 8

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Back to Normal?

Vala had shown up in Daniel's office the next day as if nothing had happened. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into the rhythm of their little kabuki dance. She teased, irritated, argued, pouted and eased the musty, deadness of Daniel's world. He scowled, taught and prodded the best out of Vala and eased the solitude that had been her life before she entered his world. And they did it all without admitting any bond had grown between them.

The only thing that Daniel was reticent to bring up with Vala was Qetesh's journal. He wanted to give them a little time before getting into all that. So he had said nothing for the time being.

It hadn't been hard to avoid the subject; the Jaffa council had sent word of an Ori ship spotted in a system with planets inhabited by free Jaffa and former human slaves of Camulus. They'd spent days tracking down the Jaffa who believed the Ori were in the system.

Now SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room, going over the mission report with General Landry. "Once we had contacted Oscan and found the location of the Ori ship, we watched waiting for it to make a move. It took several days to establish that the ship was abandoned." Cam reported. "Then we went aboard to determine what had happened."

"Colonel Carter what do you have on the Ori ship?" Landry asked. We can't fly the Ori equipment now that Daniel isn't a prior anymore, so we studied it in place. The ship is fascinating, though we couldn't really tell why the Ori abandoned it. We spent several days going over their systems. Vala and I rigged up a way for the Odyssey to tow the ship to our Delta site for further study. I'm planning to spend next week there supervising the team that's being assembled out of Area 51." Sam informed Landry.

"Dr. Jackson, you've flown one of these ships, do you think your presence on the Delta site would be helpful?" Landry asked.

"Well General I didn't actually fly the Ori ship, Merlin did, and I don't remember anything about the technology. I spent the first couple of days with Sam and Vala, before we all realized I wasn't really much use to them. Until the data base is operational, I won't be much help." Daniel said apologetically.

"That's alright darling," Vala patted his hand, "you can't be brilliant at everything."

Daniel gave her a look with raised eyebrows and challenge, "Well I was able to translate the controls you're using to tow the vessel."

"Yes, but I had already figured out that was the control we needed hadn't I Samantha?" Vala smirked.

"Okay you two give it a rest." Cam said with the look of a dad who'd driven a minivan full of kids cross country. "Before we had established that the Ori ship was abandoned, we sent Daniel and Teal'c to make contact with the closest population center to start a dialog about the Ori. That's when we discovered the local Lucian Alliance kassa operation. More wacky jiffy pop sir."

"Yeah, seems we're once again in the Lucian Alliance doghouse." Daniel said, ignoring Vala's frown of confusion over the unexplained slang in the doghouse, "It seems a couple of cargo ship captains, who were in charge of kassa transport, got a bit skittish when they heard about the Ori. They took off with a couple of ships loaded with kassa."

"Well it was hardly our fault!" Vala whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's going to make a big difference to your old buddies Vala." Daniel sniped.

"Not my former buddies darling." Vala corrected, "Never Lucian Alliance remember?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Look we keep kicking Lucian Alliance ass when they try to steal our ships – they don't need any more reason than that to hate us. We've blown up some of their ships; made them look like right and proper fools. They hate us on principle now. Kassa disappearing whenever we come a calling doesn't help. Enough said."

"Indeed" agreed Teal'c.


	9. Chapter 9

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Sam's Bodyguard

Sam had been in the Danter city market when she disappeared. She had gone in with SG-1 to investigate odd energy readings that the Tau'ri had learned about from their Tok'ra allies.

The mission had come together quickly. Less than two hours ago SG-1 had been in the SGC briefing room with General Landry, the IOC's Richard Woolsey, who had been here on an oversight visit and decided to sit in on the meeting, and Laspul'gas, a Tok'ra who had only recently emerged from one of the endless undercover missions the Tok'ra loved operating but said little about. No one at the SGC had met Laspul'gas before, but he had been introduced through other Tok'ra allies, and so had been let through the iris into the SGC.

"I have been scanning for Ori presence throughout the galaxy. When I heard about the abandoned Ori ship, I ran several computer simulations to determine the most likely debarkation points for the Ori crew." Laspul'gas explained.

"Aren't there an infinite number of variables that would make any one scenario near statistical insignificance?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Perhaps expressed within the mathematical theorems that the Tau'ri would likely use that would be true. However, I have used other mathematical protocols within the knowledge of my host Atosin." Laspul'gas stated without further explanation.

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but how I came upon the data that I am about to share is of no importance. You are wasting time that I do not believe we have." Laspul'gas said in a dismissive tone. "One of the scenarios that had a high probability of likelihood was disembarkation in a population center, Danter City specifically. I was in the process of some long range scans, when I came across the readings you see on screen now," Laspul'gas hit a button on a display device from which a three dimensional image appeared.

"I was not able to locate the source of the readings on the planet's surface, but did narrow the range to the northern hemisphere." Laspul'gas explained. "As you can see, these readings are quite erratic, but the reading's maximum levels seem to indicate enough energy to destroy a good part of this system. I believe the Ori may be present on Danter with the intent to commit a vast act of terrorism." Laspul'gas concluded.

"I don't know what those energy readings indicate, though I think it's a bit inconclusive, but I do know Danter City," Vala began, "and if a bunch of Ori disembarked at Danter City, someone knows about it."

"I don't agree with that assessment," Laspul'gas continued. "In my opinion there are several locations on the planet where disembarkation could have been made in stealth" Laspul'gas stated dismissively.

He continued, "It is imperative that an investigation of these readings be undertaken immediately. For reasons I cannot disclose, I am unable to investigate the readings without disrupting a sensitive undercover network on Danter. The Tok'ra determined that the Tau'ri would be the best suited to investigate the surface since you have the most experience with the Ori."

Laspul'gas rose from the table. "I apologize I must leave for other meetings with the Tok'ra high council. If the Tau'ri are willing to undertake this investigation, please contact us within the hour. If not, we shall make other arrangements." And with that, Laspul'gas headed towards the gate room.

Vala had tried to warn General Landry and her teammates against a direct reconnaissance mission.

"Stealth is not exactly the Ori style don't ya think?" Vala had begun. "I have quite a few contacts on Danter City, it should be possible to put some feelers out and find out if anyone has seen anything." Vala didn't add that she had neither liked nor trusted Laspul'gas. She had never been comfortable with the Tok'ra in spite of their role in freeing her from Qetesh.

Tok'ra had fomented the revolt against Qetesh, but somehow neglected to plan a capture of Qetesh, instead allowing the rebel human slaves to torture Qetesh -- but really they were torturing Vala since Qetesh had "left the building" and given Vala control of her body during the horrible torture.

Vala suffered through days of brutal tortures before the Tok'ra saw fit to put an end to it and liberate her from Qetesh. Then the Tok'ra had simply dumped Vala when she refused to accept a symbiote and become a Tok'ra. Granted they had made sure to heal her wounds from the torture first, but then they had simply dumped her back on her home world without regard to what kind of reception she would receive.

Vala had never forgotten the callous, self serving nature of the Tok'ra's rescue. In her opinion, a deceptive Goa'uld Tok'ra could easily subdue the volunteer host. No Vala was not a fan of the Tok'ra, and thought the Tau'ri were entirely too trusting and naïve when it came to the Tok'ra.

Richard Woolsey quickly pushed Landry away from a more cautious reconnaissance plan, "The IOC wants SGC boots on the ground now. Given those energy readings, we need to get a handle on this quickly." Woolsey had demanded in that officious IOC, "we hold the purse strings" tone. In the end, none of them had listened. Even Sam seemed anxious to check the matter out.

So SG-1, dressed in the hip leathers that Vala had incorporated into their undercover arsenal for missions on seedy, backwater planets, had set out for Danter. Vala had succeeded in persuading General Landry to call the Odyssey into orbit in case they needed a quick extraction.

SG-1 had come through the Stargate, and Sam began to immediately monitor for energy spikes. Danter was a beautiful planet with trees and puffy white clouds. Cam and Teal'c were watching the perimeter they had set up. Daniel and Vala were sitting on a rock watching Sam. Sam was making periodic checks of his instruments, walking back and forth.

"Danter was founded by a group called the Denon; they were legendary marauders who had a working knowledge of ancient technology." Daniel was telling Vala, he didn't realize he'd already told her these facts back at the SGC.

"That's very interesting darling," Vala smiled.

After an hour of monitoring, Sam saw that the energy reading spiked briefly. She was able to further narrow the likely location of the source based on the spike.

"I've narrowed the source of the energy spikes; they seem to originate southwest of here." Sam said handing Vala her monitoring device.

Vala looked at Sam's handheld device, which was currently alternating between readings, coordinates and a map. "That's the center of the city Sam," Vala said slowly, "That's the marketplace!"

Danter City's thriving, bustling marketplace, which was crowded with smugglers, thieves, whores and murderers along with a smattering of other flotsam and jetsam from the galaxy.

Vala felt the red flags go up when Sam said the readings were originating somewhere in the marketplace.

"Come on guys, this is one of the oldest tricks in the book." Vala whined as SG-1 began to move toward the marketplace.

"And you know them all." Daniel had raised his eyebrows at her, taking hold of her arm and moving her along at a faster clip.

"Well Daniel, I've managed to keep afloat around upstanding citizens such as the ones here on Danter for quite awhile." Vala said in that little sing song voice that she seemed to use when she was trying to educate him on how things worked in the real world. "Perhaps you should be LISTENING to what I have to say." Vala added in a huff, "Or you could continue blithely walking into this rather clumsy and obvious trap."

"Anyhoo," Daniel ignored her, "what's the plan Cam?"

"Well Sam's tracking the signal and we're following – pretty simple. If Princess is right, we'll have Sam's back." Cam said in an end of discussion voice.

"Oh, well I'm sure the simpletons around this little marketplace won't figure out that complicated defense strategy," Vala said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "at least let me scout ahead of Sam."

"Vala, we've been through this twice today, we're not going ahead of the scan because we don't want to spook the target." Cam said clearly irritated with having the conversation again.

"Well, Sam's my girl, and I don't want her carted off, Cameron!" Vala challenged.

"Vala!" Daniel warned, jerking her arm a little.

"Vala Mal Doran we have done these missions many times. We will provide Colonel Carter with as much cover as possible." Teal'c added.

"It will be fine." Sam said in her even tone and then she smiled at Vala. Sam believed Vala meant well even if she had pushed a point too far. Sam knew she could take care of herself.

They all headed into the marketplace. Denied an advance position, Vala opted, without asking permission, to hang back on a loose six. Vala made sure to stand about six or seven feet from the men – enough space that anyone observing them would not think she was part of the group. When Daniel noticed her lagging behind, he stopped to look in a shop window and backtracked the distance to Vala.

"Vala, will you come here please." Daniel said trying to keep an even tone.

Vala looked at him with a jerk of her head, indicating that he should look at Cam and Teal'c.

Sam was a few feet ahead of Cam and Teal'c when the two of them were cut off from her. A group of men who seemed intent on starting a fight had blocked their way, encircled them and cut them off from Sam.

As Teal'c and Cam tried to pass, the lead thug scowled, "You don't run into us and move on without paying the toll." Then the head thug had shoved Teal'c. This thug subscribed to the theory that you knock the biggest guy on his ass to gain control of the others. Teal'c didn't drop like the lead thug thought he would, and several more thugs appeared out of nowhere.

"We mean no harm, but we will pass." Teal'c said in a matter of fact, but firm voice.

Cam added, "Yeah, just passing by, don't mean to ruffle any feathers."

"Then pay the toll," Thug 1 said.

Daniel had spun with the intent of assisting Cam and Teal'c, but Vala grabbed his arm hard to hold him back. She recognized this diversion ploy and did not intend to be distracted from Sam. She didn't want Daniel identified as part of the group the thugs were sent to block.

"What are you doing Vala, we need to help them!" Daniel said incredulous that Vala kept her grip on his arm.

"No, we need to keep our eye on Sam and go around this." Vala warned as Daniel jerked his arm out of her grasp. Daniel gave her a look and started to move forward. Vala didn't see Daniel's glare, she was keeping her eye on the short, blond head of her friend. And she saw something that alarmed her. Two men stepped up to Sam and roughly shoved her into a shop doorway.

Daniel saw Vala out of the corner of his eye. She was pointing towards Sam, "Look!" As she spoke, her instincts took over and she bolted forward expertly bounding past the thugs' diversion which was now blocking most of the path to Sam. She kept an eye on the doorway Sam was forced into. Teal'c and Cam had started knocking thug heads together.

Daniel had intended to help his friends, until he saw Vala practically explode past him. He yelled out exasperatedly, "Ughhh, Vala!" Then he ran after her.

Vala arrived in the shop doorway just as Sam was being forced out the back way. Vala wasted no time following. She had no idea where Daniel was. If he hadn't caught on, she didn't have time to explain. She had to stick on Sam or risk losing sight of her in a marketplace full of cut throats. And as Vala had tried to explain to these Tau'ri earlier, you did not want to lose Sam, with her all American good looks, quite exotic looks on a planet like Danter.

Vala was wild to find her friend, fearing, NO KNOWING, what awaited Sam if she did not get the best of the situation. Vala shuddered thinking of how vulnerable Sam could be if she got in trouble here. She wished she had expressed her concerns more bluntly with her teammates, but in spite of her reputation among some of these Tau'ri for being a sexual Libertine, she could barely utter the word rape, it was too painful and shameful to her. She'd had her fill of rape as host to Qetesh. And, she'd had been no stranger to it even after Qetesh. Vala knew from experience that rape had nothing to do with sex; it was about power through an act of violent domination. Qetesh, supposedly the Goddess of Love and Beauty, had taught her that. How the Goa'uld could twist the word "Love." Vala thought to herself.

As Vala flew through the back door into the alleyway behind the shop, she saw that the men who had grabbed Sam were dressed more elegantly, in higher quality leathers, than she would have thought normal in this marketplace. And if these men dealt in rape and the trafficking of women, why were they fleeing the concealment of the marketplace? They seemed to be on a course that would force Sam into a clearing. But Vala reminded herself they could stop at any point before that.

Vala decided to try her radio and quietly spoke giving the details she had on Sam.

Daniel had a visual on Vala but was still at least forty feet away. From his vantage point, he could not see Sam. He had not tried to close the distance for fear of compromising Vala's cover.

He heard Vala speaking in a low voice over his radio, but the transmission had a great deal of static and the message was hard to understand.

"Three men . . . Sam . . . odd . . . clearing . . . following . . . ." came Vala's voice over her radio.

So Vala had noticed something odd about the men that had grabbed Sam. Daniel thought, well its odd when anyone kidnaps you. The message didn't make any sense except that it told him that Vala could see Sam and might be heading for a clearing. On the off chance that the static was due to a malfunction with Vala's equipment, Daniel relayed the message over his radio. He added, "I have a visual on Vala, but not on Sam. I'm on Vala's six."

Vala heard nothing, but the message was picked up on Cam's radio. Cam was busy kicking thug butt, but the radio had a playback feature to record a limited number of messages, which could be retrieved with a security code.

Vala evaluated the situation, she had heard nothing but static over her radio. No time to retrieve her teammates, she thought, keep going or lose Sam. So she pressed forward, a kind of fear clenching her gut that she thought she would never feel again. It was the fear of a young virgin facing rape and violation --- not that Sam was a virgin. But Vala was pretty sure that Sam hadn't come across this kind of violation in her life.

Vala had to let that fear go to function; instead she let old instincts take over. She tracked Sam alley to alley and doorway to doorway. Finally, she saw that Sam was in a clearing where a set of rings stood. Vala's heart jumped into her mouth as it dawned on her, these men were Lucian Alliance! They had Sam!

Vala looked around in the hope that she could spot Daniel, Cam or Teal'c following behind, but they weren't in sight. Then she saw rings descend and Sam and the men were gone. "Oh, that's NOT GOOD!" Vala exclaimed.

Vala either had to follow Sam or return to her other teammates for help. Vala, with a decisiveness that was born out of hard choices that were made in times of peril and risk, opted to follow Sam. Before her time with Daniel at the SGC, she might have tried to help Sam if she could do it without risk. She'd never liked to see harm come to others if she could avoid it. When risk factored in, Vala would calculate risk before acting. Now, being around Daniel had made a deep and permanent change in Vala's core. Sam was her friend and teammate. And she would act.

The targeting of Sam by the Lucian Alliance probably meant that someone wanted revenge for Sam's role in foiling the hijacking of the Odyssey. It was so like the Alliance to seek revenge and let everyone know, especially their victims, that defending your ships and property in defiance of the Alliance had SEVERE consequences. Vala's blood ran a little cold as she quickly assessed the short list of Lucian Alliance players currently trying to fill the Alliance power vacuum who would go to this kind of effort for revenge.

Vala moved towards the ring controls grabbing for her radio again. Forgetting protocol, Vala screamed into the radio, "Daniel? Vala here, the Lucian Alliance has Sam! They've ringed her off the planet. I'm going to follow her up on the rings and try to free her. I can't wait for you. I'm leaving my watch to identify the set of rings."

Daniel saw the rings in the far distance and saw Vala bolt suddenly forward. Abandoning his covert tail, he made a full bore sprint towards Vala's position.

Vala quickly reconfigured the ring controls to dial the last destination selected, ripped her watch off her wrist and threw it down by the controls, and then stepped onto the ring platform. As the ring device began to hum, Vala was jolted by someone rushing onto the ring platform almost knocking her off it. "Daniel!"


	10. Chapter 10

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Old Friends

The rings crashed down as Daniel and Vala were transported to a ship. Vala had hoped the ring room would now be empty. But they had no such luck; they were immediately surrounded by Lucian Alliance operatives. Some of the operatives were familiar to Vala. "Hi Sam," Vala chirped cheerily. Daniel said nothing, choosing to make a silent assessment of the situation. Sam nodded to acknowledge them -- she was being stripped of her jacket and boots.

Vala tried to give Daniel a look that said "follow my lead", but she wasn't sure if he'd understood. She was not surprised to see who was leading this Alliance group, "Well hello, Emeteo. How are things?" Vala purred as if she'd been invited over for dinner. Vala felt coldness settle in the pit of her stomach as she looked into the cruel eyes of Anateo's younger brother. She remembered the last time she had seen Anateo; he had been floating outside the Odyssey control room window after she had beamed him off the ship's bridge into open space.

"Well Vala Mal Doran," Emeteo smiled with cold surprise in his eyes.

From Emeteo's tone, Daniel thought he must know Vala, probably NOT a good sign he thought.

"Things are improving by the minute, how nice of you to drop by." Emeteo imitated Vala's cheery tone as he backhanded her across the mouth, knocking her to the floor. Vala's mouth began to bleed from a cut on her lower lip.

"Hey!" Daniel stood between Emeteo and Vala. Vala jumped up and yanked Daniel's arm in warning.

Daniel started to speak, but Vala interrupted him, "I hired him in Danter. He's harmless really, best I could get on short notice."

"Vala you're such a little liar. I guess we'll have to keep him alive long enough to figure out who he is." Emeteo sneered and landed a fierce sucker punch to Daniel's face, making him reel back.

Vala made no acknowledgement of the other man she was particularly acquainted with among Emeteo's men. She hoped he would seek her out. She hoped.

All three SG-1 members were hustled into a room with a cell at the far end -- the ship's main brig. Before they were allowed in the cell, Emeteo's men took Vala's coat and shoes. All three were searched, but Daniel was allowed to remain fully dressed. The disparate treatment worried him.


	11. Chapter 11

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Scrambling to Catch Up

Back on Danter, Cam was listening to Vala's last garbled, panicked message in real time. They had just dispatched the last of thugs that had caused them to lose sight of Sam. Apparently, the thugs had underestimated Teal'c if not Cam.

"Oh that's not good!" Cam said grabbing his radio, "Vala repeat. Where are you?" But there was no response. Either Vala had left the planet's surface, or someone had jammed the signal. He tried to reach Daniel on his radio, but he couldn't get through to him either.

After playing back Vala and Daniel's previous communications, Cam turned to Teal'c, "According to Vala, the Lucian Alliance has Sam and this little fight scene was a diversion. She radioed me that the Alliance has ringed Sam off world. And, Vala, maybe Daniel too, has followed Sam onto the Alliance ship."

Cam looked grim, "Not good on so many levels." he said.

"We must locate the rings Vala Mal Doran used." Teal'c said.

Cam got out his radio, "Odyssey this is SG-1."

"Yes SG-1" the Communications Officer on the Odyssey responded.

"We need a scan of the planet for rings." Cam said.

"Copy," Odyssey responded. Cam and Teal'c waited for the Odyssey to come back online.

"Colonel Mitchell we show four sets of rings within a four mile radius of your location," Odyssey informed.

"Can you tell when the sets of rings were last activated?" Cam asked.

"Negative," said the Odyssey Officer.

"Vala said something about leaving her watch at the ring controls." Cam thought aloud.

"Alright, Odyssey, I need you to send teams out to the rings. Have them search for a standard issue SGC watch. And, Odyssey, better beam the teams down. I want the rings secured and, I don't want anybody using those rings until we examine the control devices copy!" Cam ordered.

"Yes sir," Odyssey responded.

"It is unusual to have more than one set of rings in such close proximity to a marketplace." Teal'c commented.

"Jackson said Danter was founded by descendants of pirates with knowledge of the gate technology. It makes sense that their settlement would have extra means of escape – like rings don't it?" Cam said.

"It is strange that Laspul'gas did not mention the additional sets of rings. Was he not undercover on this planet for some time?" Teal'c asked.

"Princess did some fast thinking leaving her watch to mark the rings," Cam said with admiration in his voice.

"Did Daniel Jackson inform Vala Mal Doran of his research on Danter?" Teal'c inquired.

"Well Princess practically lives in Jackson's lab Teal'c. I guess she's doing more than just flipping through magazines when Jackson's droning on about his latest research." Cam said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Vala Mal Doran is quite resourceful." Teal'c added.

"Yeah, she can be, and she seemed to recognize those guys were a diversion from the start; she kept her eye on Sam that's why she saw Sam's kidnapping." Cam said shaking his head at not listening to her advice, but sometimes it was hard to listen over his irritation.

"Odyssey, what's going on with the trace on Carter, Mal Doran and Jackson's subcutaneous locators?" Cam asked.

"We're working in zone grids on and off planet, but so far we haven't turned up anything." Odyssey responded.

Teal'c decided to interrogate the thugs utilized in the distraction since they were still waiting to hear back from Odyssey about what the teams had found at the ring sites.

"Colonel Mitchell, one of our teams has located Vala's watch at rings located northwest of your position." Odyssey's Communications Officer came on over the radio.

"Can you beam us over to the location Odyssey? And get your geeks down there to take a look at the control crystal. I want to see if we can pull some kind of id off that crystal that will help us identify the ship they're on." Cam said.

"Yes sir." Odyssey replied.

SG-1 and the Odyssey had analyzed the ships leaving Danter and quickly come up with one that had two rapid succession ring transports for the window of time they were looking at. The ship was Lucian Alliance, based on information from witnesses and sources available on Danter. From Teal'c's interrogation of the thugs, he was able to obtain the name of the man who had hired them: Emeteo. Odyssey had caught a break with their long range scanners. They had seen a ship leaving Danter around the same time as the ring transports. Based on all available intelligence, Odyssey, together with Colonel Mitchell, has determined to risk moving towards this ship's likely course. But they didn't have a clear idea if the course they were following was the correct one.

"General Landry is checking for information on an Emeteo." Cam said to Teal'c.

On the Odyssey in pursuit of this mystery ship, Cam had no choice but to inform General Jack O' Neal that Samantha Carter was missing. Cam Mitchell was grim after he'd informed O' Neal that Sam, Daniel and Vala Mal Doran were MIA and confirmed to be back in the hands of the Lucian Alliance. Jack was uncharacteristically talkative during the briefing snapping out rapid questions about the operation. Cam thought it was some comfort to him that Vala and Daniel were probably with Carter.


	12. Chapter 12

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Flying with the Lucian Alliance

The punch to Vala's mouth had left her with a massive headache. She felt the dried blood at the side of her mouth and the swelling of her bottom lip.

Both women were dressed in simple cotton peasant shirts tucked into leather pants. Both women were barefoot. "Damn!" Vala said as she felt her hair which had been taken down from the messy pig tails she had started her day with, "they took all my clips." Sam looked at her curiously and gave her a "what's the big deal in light of the day we've had" eyebrow.

"Locks," Vala said simply, "I use the clips to pick locks."

Sam said calmly, "Emeteo told me he was Anateo's brother and pretty much drew a picture of what the next couple of days are going to be like for me; you guys shouldn't have followed me onto this ship."

Vala thought Sam was doing remarkably well considering that the last time she was held by the Alliance Colonel Emerson had been murdered in front of her eyes.

Sam watched as Daniel and Vala examined the injuries to the each other's face. "You'll live." The each said to the other at the same time.

"So I take it you've met Emeteo before today?" Daniel asked Vala looking her directly in the eye.

"It would seem so." Vala said simply.

"So you'd met his brother Anateo before you saw him on the Odyssey?" Sam asked cautiously.

Daniel leaned against the bars of the cell and waited for Vala's answer.

"Yup," Vala said looking at Sam with an ENOUGH expression.

"I don't mean to pry Vala, but you had some sort of relationship with Anateo?" Sam asked sheepishly. Sam felt bad asking, but she thought they all needed to know the dynamics here.

Daniel did a double take at Sam's question – that hadn't occurred to him.

"I wouldn't say that Sam." Vala said slowly, "Years ago we spent time in mutual pursuits." Vala said in a tone that she hoped would tell Sam to stop the questions.

"And you failed to mention this at the time BECAUSE?" Daniel asked Vala with raised eyebrows.

"Didn't turn out to be relevant did it! I wasn't hiding it. He obviously recognized me when we were hauled onto the bridge of the Odyssey," Vala said in a voice that would brook no more questions on the subject.

"You told me you weren't in the Lucian Alliance!" Daniel yelled at catching Vala in another lie.

"I WASN'T!" Vala yelled back, realizing she needed to clear this up so Daniel did not think she had told an outright lie.

She stood in front of Daniel and looked him in the eye, "I knew Anateo before the Alliance was formed. I parted ways with him because he thought nothing of killing someone if that was the easiest way to get what he wanted, and I couldn't do that." Vala's voice became softer, "I couldn't be a part of that. I don't like hurting things if I can help it."

Daniel could see Vala's revulsion at the thought of Anateo's needless killing. He knew she must have been an eye witness to untold murders by Qetesh.

Daniel's eyes softened a bit, he had seen Vala go to great lengths to avoid injuring people when she pirated. He knew first hand that rather than kill the Prometheus crew, which would have been a much easier way to steal the ship, Vala had executed an elaborate plan in which the crew was stunned, dragged over to the ring transports and stranded on an Al' kesh. Daniel doubted that Anateo, the cold blooded director of Colonel Emerson's murder, would have taken the trouble. And he could see such a partnership would have quickly ended. He nodded.

"And Emeteo," Sam forced herself to continue softly, "He seemed to have a lot of animosity towards you, but he doesn't seem to know anything about the role you played on the Odyssey." Sam observed.

Daniel gave Sam another double take at this insightful question. Why did women have the ability to cut through to the crux of these matters?

"Let's keep it that way." Vala said quietly stifling a chill down her back, "Emeteo was always in Anateo's shadow though he seemed to worship him; I think . . . he might be looking to liberate himself from Anateo . . . step into his big brother's shoes. My brief friendship with Anateo might prove to be a problem today." Vala said vaguely. Then Vala shook her head. "We have other problems to resolve and little time. Daniel, you would have done well to stay on the planet's surface. You are in grave danger."

Daniel gave her a look of surprise at this unexpected censure. His mouth hung open, "Well state the obvious why don't you. I think we can say that about all of us."

Vala looked at Daniel with calculating eyes so serious it made him pay attention, "Yes, yes darling. But what I mean is that we have to get you out of here straight away. Emeteo is not known for hanging onto male hostages."

"Not to worry. I have a plan!" Vala grinned at Daniel and gave Sam a hug.

"Oh you have a plan." Daniel put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward. "We're all ears," He said calmly. Daniel didn't get too worked up about grave danger anymore.

"Well it's still in the planning stage; I'm waiting for a key piece to fall into . . . place." The door had started to open. Vala started talking quickly, "Darling, please follow my lead, back me up and I'll get us all out of this. That's a promise." Vala gave Daniel another serious look and then smiled. She turned to Sam with a wink. Sam and Daniel both nodded quickly.

"I have your six Vala." Sam said reassuringly.

They all tensed as the door opened fully and they watched an attractive man of about 45 enter the room. Sam thought she remembered seeing the man in the ship's ring room earlier.

He was dressed in a fine soft leather long coat and pants. His boots reached just below his knee and looked well maintained. His hair and eyes were dark. He looked a bit shorter than Daniel, but carried himself with a confidence born of success in getting, or taking, what you want. The smile on his face reached his eyes and had a charming effect. The word "suave" came to mind.

As he approached the cell, Daniel thought he saw a sharp intelligence behind the eyes of the man. Daniel had no doubt that this man was noting every detail in the room, including the three prisoners in the cell before him.

Sam thought she noticed a slight increase in Vala's color as the man approached. His eyes rested briefly and pleasantly on Sam, and then gave Daniel a bit longer assessment, but there was no malice in his eyes.

Then the man turned to Vala and gave her a slow, all encompassing sensual appraisal – he took his time looking Vala up and down.

Daniel was taken aback by the frank sensual way the man's eyes seemed to own Vala. Daniel stifled an urge to pull Vala closer to him. Daniel stood his ground and revealed nothing. All the while he was sizing this stranger up and recognized a dangerous man lurking behind the easy manner.

After several silent moments of maintaining eye contact only with Vala, the man spoke, "Hello Wonko. You're looking well, or rather, you were before Eme's little love tap."

"Hello Wonk," Vala gave him a big smile, shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Whatcha doin' here? Imagine my shock when I pop in and see the great Aton Re Van slumming on Eme's ship!"

"Well I might ask you the same thing Wonk," the pirate said with a laugh.

Ignoring his question, Vala asked, "You're not involved in this blond business are you?" Vala scowled and pointed at Sam.

"You know me better than that Wonk. I've never needed to kidnap a woman; they come willingly," said Aton, giving her an 'as you well know look' that Sam did not miss.

Daniel felt a surge of resentment and tasted soured, acidic coffee in his mouth.

Vala snorted out a little laugh at Aton's comment and said in a voice that was half mocking and half purr, "True enough, true enough – where it goes from there . . . ." Her voice dropped off to silence.

Daniel didn't know who this man was; but Vala's sensual purr had been laced with resentment, and he could see her words had hit the man on some level.

Sam had only seen Vala's power over men in the context of casual flirting, which Vala seemed to do with as much thought as breathing, and of course her endearing, gentle and continued torture of Daniel. Sam realized she was witnessing another side of Vala's practiced allure, both sincere and calculating at the same time. Vala didn't really like the knowing, intuitive look that had come across Sam's face, but they were going to need Aton to be cooperative.

"Actually, this blond business, has protracted my OWN business with Eme. He's been unwilling to hear a word on any matter but Blondie since he heard his men had laid sight of her on Danter." Aton offered.

"Blondie is called Colonel Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri, or Sam. This attractive man is Dr. Daniel Jackson." Vala introduced, "Sam, Daniel this is Aton Re Van."

"Pleased to meet you Colonel Carter; Dr. Jackson," Aton smiled and bowed slightly.

"Another friend?" Daniel could not restrain himself from asking Vala.

"Oh, Vala and I go back, don't we Wonk?" Aton answered for Vala smiling at Daniel with a new interest.

Ignoring the exchange, Vala continued to look at Aton. "So not here on business concerning Sam; then what Wonk? Emeteo does not seem like your style – at least he wasn't the last time I saw you." Vala pouted. She used a seductive voice that made the man laugh as if he had just been thoroughly walked down memory lane and was enjoying the trip.

Aton reached out and playfully tapped Vala's nose and told her with laughing eyes, "You don't need to know that. But you might want to tell me what you Dr. Jackson and Samantha have done to get on Eme's bad side – never a good place to be Wonk – I thought I taught you better than that."

Re Van's words had sparked Daniel's interest. What had this man taught Vala? His casual familiarities with Vala made Daniel once again want to grab her arm and pull her away from the bars, away from this man.

Vala shrugged. "Oh you did, you taught me very well," Vala raised a seductive eyebrow at Aton, and then continued, "Wellll, I think Eme might be a little upset at a bit of a run in we had with his brother Anateo a while back."

Daniel watched Vala's tone and play. It reminded him of the Vala he had met on the Prometheus so long ago -- he didn't like it, didn't like the pet nicknames, didn't like any of it, but he realized they were in serious trouble here and this man might be the key to getting them out.

"Didn't you leave MY tender company for Anateo's Wonk?" Aton feigned momentary annoyance, but Vala's mention of Anateo and the Tau'ri also had elicited a genuine look of surprise from Aton.

Daniel stole a quick look at Sam at this revelation.

If Vala was disconcerted about the information that was being revealed about her past, she didn't let it show. Vala purred, "I wouldn't put it exactly that way Wonk. And, besides that was ages ago, and as I recall you had plenty of other company."

"Never could cure you of that annoying innocent, good girl that lurks inside," Aton said laughing.

At this Daniel's eyebrows raised involuntarily, did this guy have the right Vala?

Aton continued, "Well I like to keep busy, you know that Wonk."

"Oh I do, I do. And you know Wonk, I had other reasons." Vala replied amicably.

Aton's eyes darkened momentarily, it was the first time Daniel thought that Vala had truly shaken the man out of his nonchalant upper hand. Aton had recovered almost instantaneously, and Vala showed no signs of elaborating.

Then a look of realization came over Aton's face, "Tau'ri! So that run in with Anateo wouldn't have been on the Odyssey would it?"

"May . . . be," Vala smirked.

"Oh, Wonk, what have you gotten yourself mixed up with? This isn't like you!" Aton said with a bit of a scold in his voice.

Daniel thought he'd detected some sincere concern for Vala in this man's voice. It gave Daniel his first hope that Re Van might not be wasting their time. Maybe he'd be willing to help them escape.

Vala shrugged again and stuck her hand out of the cell bars so she could run a finger along Aton's arm, "Ya know . . . this little reunion of ours could prove very advantageous to you."

"Oh, I already have all the advantages I need. My deal with Eme is quite good thank you." Aton said disinterestedly, examining the fingernails on one hand.

"Wonk, we both know that whatever deal you have with Eme is only good until he can figure out how to cut you out," Vala purred.

"Well, no shock there, but I doubt he'll succeed at that." Aton smiled, "Besides, you don't look like you're in any position to be making any offers."

"Looks can be deceiving!" Vala grinned and added, "How much have you heard about the Tau'ri?"

"Oh not much, fomented rebellion with the Jaffa, defeated the Goa'uld, defeated the Replicators, allied with the Tok'ra and the Jaffa." Aton sounded bored, "Quite the do-gooders. How did you get mixed up with them?"

"Long story, but I am in a position to assure you that the Tau'ri can be very generous to their allies." Vala smiled seductively, "And, the man who helps rescue Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter would be richly rewarded." Vala gave Wonk a serious look.

"Uh, huh." Aton said in a skeptical tone.

"Oh, it's true," Sam said with an authoritative smile.

"Yes, as it happens, we Tau'ri can be ridiculously generous." Daniel nodded, stuffing down his distaste for the man.

"Of course you'd have to rescue me too," Vala cautioned with a seductive smile.

"There's always a catch," Aton laughed and drew Vala's face close to the cell bars. Daniel once again stuffed down a desire to pull Vala away from Re Van as he saw him put his hands on her.

To the outward observer Aton was having an impassioned reunion with an old love. But to those in the cell it was clear that no impassioned kisses were being exchanged, only subtle discourse that all were privy to. It was a trade negotiation – a negotiation where Aton held most of the cards.

In the end, the pirate, the former pirate, and the Tau'ris struck an accord and came up with an escape plan. It wasn't an ideal plan, but Aton had just given them the disturbing news that Emeteo had sent him into the cell to kill Daniel Jackson.

"I knew that would be his first move. He's not very bright really is he?" Vala had said with a bit of fury in her eyes. "Well Eme's not too patient so I don't imagine we should draw this out too much longer."

Aton was a bit surprised by his Wonk's strong reaction to the impending death of Dr. Jackson.

Aton told her, "Well I'm afraid the only way to get the three of you off the ship is to split up. I have a shuttle craft in the docking bay. I can take Dr. Jackson out of the cell and down to the bay on the pretext of offing him close to the air lock to flush the corpse. Then we can rig the door and take my craft.

"Oh, I'm loving this plan." Daniel gave Vala a look like she'd been the one to create it. "And what good does it do to be in a shuttle craft out in the middle of open space." Daniel continued a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, I have a ship close by Dr. Jackson. I'd never come aboard Eme's ship without an escape route." He looked at the good doctor pointedly.

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing more for the time being.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave the ladies behind for now. If they're not in their cell when my shuttle disembarks, the alarm would be raised too soon." Re Van said simply.

"And how are they supposed to get off the ship once your shuttle alerts this Emeteo that something's up?" Daniel asked with a little too much fierceness.

Aton looked at Daniel with a little surprise and laughed, "Dr. Jackson, I have to assume that your acquaintance with Ms. Mal Doran is of a very short and limited nature. Getting off this ship will be child's play to my Wonk. I can assure you she was trained by the best." Re Van said in a manner that showed both pride and a lack of concern.

"And just what training are we talking about?" Daniel asked with curiosity.

"Oh, goody, we're going to talk about me some more!" Vala rolled her eyes, "Look we don't have time for this; we don't really have a choice seeing how Aton is supposed to be killing you right now Daniel. Now be a good boy and run along."

"No! You and Sam are coming too!" Daniel practically shouted. He'd had enough of this pirate's casual attitude towards Vala, not to mention Sam's, safety.

"He's going to be a problem; isn't he Wonk?" Aton said casually to Vala and suddenly they all saw a zat in Re Van's hand.

"Aton! There's no need for that!" Vala warned.

"I'm afraid there is. I don't intend to take unnecessary risks on Eme's ship." Re Van hissed.

"I know. We have a deal! Daniel go with Aton. I'm not going to let anything happen to Sam. I promise you that." Vala looked at Daniel and he was struck by the depth of her determination. It frightened him.

"What about you Vala? Are you going to make me the same promise about yourself?" Daniel said grabbing her arm.

Vala smiled, "Of course darling! Now go with Aton!"

"No Vala, we all go together." Daniel said firmly.

"Oh, enough of this!" Re Van said in an annoyed voice as he pointed his zat at Daniel and shot him once.

"Aton! That wasn't necessary!" Vala scowled. "I want him in one piece. You got that?"

Aton rolled his eyes and told Vala, "I make no guarantees."

"Dr. Jackson in one piece, and I can give you a juicy piece of information about a little kassa territory that I'm sure Eme hasn't told anyone about." Vala said urgently.

Aton stopped, "Wonk, what the hell has gotten into you? My ship in one hour; or I'm turning Dr. Jackson over to the Tau'ri without you, and they can sort the rest out."

"Fair enough; Dr. Jackson safely to the Tau'ri and you come back for us, and some sweet little kassa fields get added to the pot." Vala said firmly.

"I didn't say anything about coming back!" Aton announced.

"You OWE me that Aton!" Vala looked at him intently.

"We have a difference of opinion on that." Aton said, but then added, "I'll do what I can." He handed Vala a simple hair clip with which she could pick the cell lock. He opened the cell door and slung Dr. Jackson over his shoulder. Vala had scowled at him, "will you ever trust me with a proper tool for this?"

Aton only laughed as if he was enjoying Vala to the fullest; he slammed the cell door shut behind him. Sam and Vala heard Aton shout, "He's dead. "I'm flushing him out the airlock."


	13. Chapter 13

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

The Second Escape

When Aton was out of earshot; Vala felt a subtle shudder at having Daniel's life totally within Aton's hands. Vala knew that Aton had only agreed to her proposal because he thought Emeteo had gone Wonko and proven unreliable. She'd used every skill she could think of to persuade Aton that returning the Tau'ri would mean rich reward.

Vala thought about the situation with a forced detachment she had learned to use over the years. While part of her hated Aton, thought he'd ruined her life, he might be the best choice to saving Daniel. She'd always been able to influence Aton – sometimes when no one else could. She'd never fully understood the influence she wielded over him. But right now she thanked her lucky stars for it. She was willing to abuse that influence; exhaust it fully; she'd even forgive Aton if it meant that Daniel would be safe.

Vala turned back to Sam who was looking at her intently. Sam knew Vala had feelings for Daniel, but she hadn't realized until now just how deep Vala's feelings for him ran.

Vala approached Sam, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you both out at once Sam. Daniel screwed everything up. I know him Sam. If I hadn't agreed, Aton would have killed Daniel. And, I couldn't let him kill Daniel, please forgive me." Vala looked at her friend earnestly.

"I would have done the same thing Vala." Sam said simply – Sam was military; Daniel was family; sacrifice for family, friends and country were engrained in Sam. She shook Vala slightly and gave her a soft smile, "Now let's work on getting ourselves out of here."

Vala nodded, grinned and turned towards the cell door. She was working quickly on the lock.

"Vala?" Sam said slowly.

"Hmmm," Vala said distractedly.

"Why do I get the idea there is a story between you two Wonks?" Sam asked.

"Kind of trying to focus here Sam," Vala answered sick of all the focus being on her today; then added, "Look all you really need to know about Aton is that he'll be trustworthy as long as he sees the advantage for himself. The rest will have to wait for a serious girls' night out."

Sam nodded.

"And Sam, I won't share if you don't." Vala grinned at her sly reference to Sam's man, Jack O' Neal.

Sam laughed, "If I'm talking, I'll want to hear about your current love life Vala."

"I have no current love life," Vala sighed, "Not sure how that happened, before I met Daniel I ALWAYS had a love life, but there ya go."

"Oh, it doesn't seem like you lack possibilities for your love life," Sam said thinking of all she had just seen pass between Daniel and Vala in the last hour.

"Ahh," Vala said with a smile as the cell door opened, "Shall we go for a little joy ride Sam?"

Sam and Vala were out of the cell and working their way to the shuttle bay when they heard an alarm sound. "That will mean Aton and Daniel are off the ship." Vala said with a sigh of relief.

Sam and Vala managed to make their way to the shuttle bay level without detection. Eme's ship seemed to be in chaos since the alarm had sounded. But the shuttle bay appeared abandoned. The bay contained one other small craft for short distance travel. Vala quickly overrode the codes and the inner shuttle bay opened. Sam went ahead to ready the remaining shuttle pod. Vala stayed behind to work on overriding the codes to open the outer shuttle bay doors. Just then, several of Emeteo's men rounded the corner.

Vala could see that Sam had entered the shuttle pod. She rushed through her override so the ship's outer bay doors would open. She knew she hadn't finished in time. If she'd tried to enter the shuttle bay and get to Sam, the hall doors would stay open too long and allow the guards to enter the bay. The guards would be to damage the shuttle and maybe kill them. So Vala jammed the inner bay doors shut and remained in the ship's hall.

Sam watched in horror from the shuttle as she saw Vala jam the shuttle bay doors and remain outside the bay with the guards; then she saw the outer bay doors open and Vala was no longer in sight. Sam had no choice but to steer the shuttle out the doors or risk being sucked out into an unstable trajectory. She had no choice but to leave Vala behind. Sam was pissed at Vala for not trying to make it to the shuttle. "This is the second time today you've been an idiot Vala," Sam said to herself.

As Vala ran, she silently whispered to Sam "Go."

Vala managed to evade Eme's guards; dodging zat blasts as she dived into a supply room. She quickly assessed her escape options. The only chance she had was to go into the ship's engineering access crawlspaces. She hoped that the guards would be too large to follow. Vala had pulled off that kind of escape before, and Aton had seen her do it. She hoped she could evade capture until she figured out another way off Eme's ship.

She knew Aton would never come back for her. But for now, she didn't care. She'd managed to free her Daniel and Sam. For now, she reveled in her success. No matter what happened, they would LIVE -- she'd managed to free them.


	14. Chapter 14

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Aton's Ship

Daniel woke with fuzzy logic coming fast on him. His head hurt and he could feel the dried blood at the side of his mouth. He'd been sucker punched by Emeteo; and then he'd been zatted, by a slimy, Don Juan pirate that had some sort of connection to Vala. His Vala! Where are Vala and Sam? It all hit him quickly. He jolted to consciousness suddenly and found he was restrained. Figures he thought, this is someone from Vala's past.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson, I apologize for the force and restraints, but you were a bit out of control back there." Re Van said charmingly, in an apology that had no sincerity to it.

A great surge of hatred raged through Daniel. "Where are we? Where are Vala and Sam?" Daniel growled.

"You are safe on my ship Dr. Jackson. We haven't heard from my Wonk and your Colonel Carter yet, but not to worry, they still have a few minutes." Re Van said in a nonchalant voice.

The characterization of Vala with a stupid pet name, as the property of this pirate, riled Daniel, especially since Re Van had left her to the not so tender mercies of that psychopath Emeteo. "What do you mean?" Daniel said with shock in his voice.

"I told Wonk I would wait for an hour before heading out to return you to the Tau'ri." Re Van said in the same nonchalant tone.

Ah, looks like them, Re Van said looking at a monitor in front of him. "Excuse me Dr. Jackson."

Sam's shuttle entered the shuttle bay of Re Van's ship. Sam emerged from the shuttle pod. Re Van immediately noted that she had no weapon.

"Where's Vala?" Re Van asked.

"She didn't make it on to the shuttle pod. I don't know if Emeteo's men have her or not. We have to go back for her!" Sam said in a rushed voice; it had been 40 minutes since she had last seen Vala.

Re Van looked at her with disbelief. "We have to go! We can't chase Vala. This is your opportunity – TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT, it won't come again," Re Van said in a harsh whisper.

"We can't leave Vala on that ship." Sam stated determinedly, though she felt immediately the chances of convincing this man were slim.

Re Van shrugged his shoulders as if in compliance and then turned away from Sam. He spun quickly, just as before, and produced a hidden zat. "I didn't go to all this trouble not to have a pay day," Re Van said with finality.

And then he zatted Sam, slung her over his shoulder, smacked her on the bottom for good measure, and walked them both toward the bridge of his ship where Dr. Jackson already sat tethered to a seat.


	15. Chapter 15

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

**This is three chapters in one because of FF document restriction. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Further Negotiations

"How long is it going to take to find this ship?" Cam repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"It's not a simple process," the Odyssey's Communications Officer repeated again politely.

Cam felt he was ready to jump out of his skin, though Teal'c appeared to be maintaining his stoic calm.

Twenty minutes later the Odyssey's Communications Officer looked up from his station and said, "We just got a ping on Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson's locators."

The ship's navigator asked, "Do you want me to lock them in?"

"Lock in," said Cam.

"We're being hailed by someone claiming to be a friend of Vala Mal Doran. He says Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are with him," the Communications Officer announced.

Cam said, "On screen," ignoring the Odyssey chain of command -- these were his people.

Re Van's handsome face appeared on screen; Sam and Daniel's more agitated and pissed off faces sat in the seats behind him. Daniel looked a little banged up, but Sam looked unharmed.

"Carter! Jackson!" Cam shouted with a big smile, relieved that Sam and Daniel were safe. "Where's Vala?" Cam asked.

"She's still on the Lucian Alliance ship," Sam said looking pointedly at Re Van, but saying no more, and then adding "We didn't expect to run into Odyssey out here. Are you tracking the Alliance ship?"

"Yes, we're trying, but we haven't got an exact fix yet." Cam said.

"Well gentlemen, I might be able to help with that," smiled Re Van. Cam saw Daniel stare daggers at Aton Re Van.

"And you are?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"Aton Re Van, at your service," Re Van grinned, "Look Ms. Mal Doran mentioned that you Tau'ri would be very rewarding to the man that returned Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson. She didn't stretch the truth now did she?" Re Van asked, as though if she hadn't, it would be the first time.

"We can work out a reward, but we want those coordinates of that ship now." Cam said without hesitation.

"Alright, I understand your time constraints, so how about beaming Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter and myself over and we'll chat a bit about this reward before I give you the coordinates," Re Van said amicably.

"Vala is probably being tortured as we speak, or worse," Sam said incredulous that this man who seemed to have some affection for Vala would not be more concerned.

Daniel blanched at hearing the words spoken out loud.

"Wonk is a big girl; and I know for a fact she can handle herself. I suggest we stop wasting time and strike the deal quick if you are concerned." Re Van said smiling and clapping Sam on the shoulder as if they were in perfect agreement.

"Wonk?" Cam said with a confused expression.

Re Van, Daniel and Sam were beamed over to the Odyssey; they were met by Cam, Teal'c and an Odyssey contingent.

"Welcome aboard," Colonel Walker, the Odyssey's acting Commander said.

"Thank you sir; this is Aton Re Van." Sam introduced generally; but she made no further introductions to save time, "let's hear your reward proposal Aton." Sam stated simply and calmly.

"Well gentlemen, we'll hold our formal introductions until this is worked out then; and who am I dealing with?" Re Van said casually.

"You'll deal with me, Colonel Cameron Mitchell," Cam introduced, "What's your role in today's events Mr. Re Van."

"Oh just Aton or Re Van, no need for formality," Re Van smiled. "I've been aboard Emeteo's ship for about three days on another matter. Today, Eme insists on this side trip to Danter to take Sam here aboard. Vala tells me you folks had a little run in with Eme's brother Anateo over this ship we're on. I think Eme . . . hasn't let the matter of his brother's death go quite yet. He seemed to have a grievance with Sam on that account. He was in the process of locking Sam up, when Wonk, errr . . . Ms. Mal Doran and Dr. Jackson popped up and surprised him, so Emeteo locked them up as well."

Cam let out a quick whistle upon learning the connection between Anateo and the man intent on kidnapping Samantha Carter.

Re Van continued calmly with a charming air, "Ms. Mal Doran and I are quite close, though we had lost touch recently."

Daniel raised an eyebrow to this claim; he'd seen Vala's distanced responses to this man.

"I now gather she has been with you good people," Re Van continued.

"Re Van can we cut to the bottom line here," Cam said impatiently.

"Certainly, long story short, I visited Vala, who introduced me to Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson. Ms. Mal Doran and I agreed in our assessment that Dr. Jackson was in eminent danger since Emeteo had already issued an order to have him killed. So I faked Dr. Jackson's death and shuttled him off Emeteo's ship and onto my own.

"Yeah, I didn't really agree to that plan Re Van." Daniel said angrily.

"Dr. Jackson you were not thinking clearly. If you'd stayed you couldn't have helped Wonk, you would have only succeeded in getting yourself, and quite likely HER, killed. I think you know that Wonk will back my assessment on this don't you Dr. Jackson?" Re Van said simply.

Daniel crossed his arms, but said nothing more; Re Van was right, Vala would back him up on that point.

"I gave Vala something to pick the cell lock with, and put her in charge of extracting Colonel Carter from Emeteo's ship." Re Van continued rather grandly, "My ship picked Sam up from Eme's shuttle about an hour later." Re Van continued, "Unfortunately, Vala was detained, but as you see Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are both quite safe."

Daniel's insides boiled at the cavalier tone with which Re Van dismissed the importance of Vala still being trapped on Emeteo's ship.

"Now, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter and Ms. Mal Doran indicated that my act of generosity, which has cost me a substantial piece of business, would be appropriately rewarded."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Daniel said giving Re Van a let's hurry this up gesture and cutting Cam off as he was about to ask the question.

Re Van knew when he had the upper hand, and this was about as good as a situation gets. He quickly laid out the reward he wanted. The supply of naquedah he requested was this side of unreasonable; but he stayed within a ballpark that could be secured without hours of negotiation since he was not without affection for his Wonk.

"Considering the risks that I have taken; the services and information I have provided and the business opportunity that has been lost by helping you people, I believe my request is quite fair." Re Van had said, not adding that after Emeteo's irrational behavior he thought he was well out of that deal.

Re Van thought with surprise that his salesmanship on his figure had not been needed, and secretly kicked himself for not asking more, when Dr. Jackson said almost before Re Van had stopped talking, "Fine! What are the coordinates?"

Cam gave Jackson an annoyed look, but backed her up with a nod. Re Van wondered again what connection Wonk's had to this man, though he had and idea or two.

Re Van smiled, "Yes alright, but there is the matter of a good faith down payment."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"We have a case of refined naquedah in our hold; we can beam that to your ship. But unless I have those coordinates in the next 30 seconds, I might just start letting the big guy," gesturing to Teal'c, "take a crack at you." Cam said impatiently.

Re Van recognized the Jaffa, as the Shol'va, Teal'c. There were not many among his ilk who had not heard of Teal'c, though most would not know to identify him by his gold first prime seal of Apophis. Re Van was again surprised by the company Vala was keeping.

"Well I think we've established trust, so a case of refined naquedah will be a fine down payment." Re Van smiled and took a small handheld computer out of his coat and handed it to Sam. "The last coordinates to Emeteo's ship."

Sam handed the coordinates the navigator and said, "Set a course at maximum speed." Sam had already narrowed the coordinates as much as possible based on a malfunctioning sensor array on the shuttle pod she had used in her escape. She wondered if Re Van had sabotaged the array so that he would be the only one with Emeteo's coordinates. With the exact coordinates, the Odyssey, the faster ship, would close the gap quickly. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"I estimate twenty minutes to intercept," the Odyssey's navigator said.

"For this price Re Van, you're coming with us to help with Vala's rescue," Cam stated authoritatively, "And you can start by diagramming Emeteo's ship."

Re Van shrugged thinking that Dr. Jackson and the equally bossy look alike Tau'ri must be brothers. He communicated with his ship to follow the Odyssey. He'd planned on coming along anyway; the Tau'ri had saved him the trouble of following in stealth.

As SG-1, augmented by a contingent of Odyssey crew, were readying their gear for the rescue mission onto Emeteo's ship, Sam was giving a quick run down of her kidnapping; Vala and Daniel's pursuit and further detailing Re Van's assistance.

"Wow, Princess can be resourceful," Cam said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Re Van wondered if this Tau'ri brother and Jaffa were also in love with his Wonk. Ah, hard to resist a sex goddess, as he well knew.

"Gentlemen, Ms. Mal Doran was certainly helpful, but I was really the key to this rescue wasn't I?" Re Van reminded them; it wouldn't do for these Tau'ri to forget his value before he had been fully paid.

As Dr. Jackson gave Re Van a hard stare, Sam relayed more details on the circumstances that resulted in Vala being left behind. We lost the element of surprise when Daniel and Re Van left the ship Sam said. At this all the Tau'ri men had given Re Van a hard look.

Re Van's eyes returned the stare with their own hardened look as he stated with a tone of authority, "I myself taught Ms. Mal Doran her skills with locks, and I felt confident she was in no immediate danger."

At this bit of information, Daniel did a double take. This is the man that taught Vala to be a thief! That figured, Daniel thought with curiosity and bitterness, what had he said to Vala about her not being able to get over being a good girl?

Re Van continued, "I can tell you she would not have wanted me to risk Colonel Carter or Dr. Jackson's freedom to come after her." Re Van felt confident that Vala would say put the money first. It was the code he had taught her.

Re Van noted with a sly smile that Dr. Jackson seemed to examine him a little closer when he announced his superior knowledge of Wonk.

Daniel itched to ask this slick man exactly what his connection to Vala was, but he thought they should remain focused.

Re Van thought he would add a little fuel and see what burned. "You know the Vala Mal Doran that I KNOW would never have missed that clumsy fool Emeteo's trap. She must be slipping," he said with a slight laugh that was delivered with calculated charm.

From the guilty looks that flew between the four identified as SG-1, Re Van surmised, that this mistake was not his Wonk's, but rather one made by these Tau'ri. What was Wonk doing with these people? Aton wondered again.

"If you have retained Vala Mal Doran, I recommend that you heed her counsel on such matters. I have always found her quite skilled in _recognizing_ deception – too skilled for her own good; I suppose a good practitioner is the best detector." Re Van offered smoothly.

"And what exactly is your connection to Vala?" Cam Mitchell finally asked Re Van.

Re Van just laughed and said, "Well I guess if Ms. Mal Doran hasn't seen fit to fill you all in on her life, it really isn't MY place."

Daniel went to recheck his gear in preparation for the green light to extract Vala. He couldn't stomach looking at Re Van.

Daniel was appalled at Re Van – a man who had twice prevented Vala's teammates from helping her get off Emeteo's ship. Daniel had rarely felt a stronger curiosity than he did about the power Vala held over this dangerous pirate, who was clearly governed by self interest. The man had ruined an alliance with Emeteo in order to help Vala, and he'd based it only on a promise from Vala, VALA, of a reward. Daniel felt repulsed at the thought that Vala could have any kind of connection to Re Van.

Daniel had set sail on a sea of emotions. He knew that Re Van had a point. Vala was RIGHT about this mission. Her skills, connections and quick wits had saved Sam from torture, rape and a slow death. She'd saved Daniel from certain death today. And now she's paying the price AGAIN because we didn't listen to her. Because I didn't listen to her, Daniel thought morosely.

Daniel knew that at one time or another each SG-1 member had risked life and limb to save a teammate's life; but today it was Vala. He did not even know if Vala was alive; he shuddered to think what could be happening to her right now on that ship. These thoughts and questions hit Daniel hard. Best not to think about it he told himself.

What was happening to Vala on that ship? Daniel felt like his head was going to explode; he wanted to get to Vala and it was taking forever. Just focus on bringing Vala home Daniel thought.

"Okay people, we go in 5 minutes," Cam told the rescue team. "Based on Re Van's information, we'll be beaming into the point where Vala and Sam were last held. I want you all looking sharp." Cam concluded.

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Price She Pays

Emeteo's ship was still in an uproar looking for Aton Re Van and the two missing prisoners, including the Tau'ri Samantha Carter. They knew that two shuttle craft were missing.

Vala had had better days, though she was pleased that Daniel and Sam were safe off Emeteo's ship. She'd been working on finding her own way off the ship when she'd felt a tingle and everything had gone black. Apparently one of Emeteo's men had managed to maneuver himself into her hiding place.

Vala had awakened in the cell room. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious. She had been stood up against the bars of her cell. Her arms and hands had been threaded through the bars; Chains had been wrapped around her arms and hands, which were then secured with a lock.

"Oh, this is just great," Vala said trying to shake the fuzziness off. She shuddered internally; she knew what was coming next. She took stock of her situation. They'd taken her boots and coat again. She felt for the clip that Aton had given her and cheered considerably when she found it nestled up one of her shirt sleeves. She carefully removed it and maneuvered it down to the lock behind her back that secured the chains around her wrists. She was still dizzy as she carefully began picking the lock. The lock was proving tougher than she expected.

Time had just run out. Emeteo walked into the cell with barely contained rage as he regarded Vala with disdain. He had been intent on exacting revenge against the Tau'ri woman Samantha Carter – vengeance for the death of his brother Anateo. He had bribed a Tok'ra to spread word of suspicious energy readings. As he suspected, this information drew in the naïve Tau'ri. Samantha Carter came into his hands with relative ease; her kidnapping had gone off with barely a hitch. He had been pleased; he would have the pleasure of slowly torturing Samantha Carter to death and his stature as a potential leader of the Lucian Alliance would grow stronger.

Vala Mal Doran, she had literally dropped into his lap – a windfall. He delighted that he would settle that old score too. He had never imagined that Vala would persuade Aton Re Van to assist in Samantha Carter's escape. It was unheard of for Re Van to put a woman above money, Re Van had too many women to care for any particular one – especially this woman who had left Re Van for Anateo years ago. Then the bitch had left Anateo too! Emeteo thought resentfully. Anateo had once told him that Vala was rumored to have played host for a Goa'uld sex goddess. The powers of persuasion she demonstrated today seemed to confirm it.

Now Emeteo would have to wait for another chance to exact revenge against Samantha Carter. A chance that might not come. And if word got out about Re Van and the Tau'ri's escape, the other factions of the Lucian Alliance would surely start attacking his interests with a fierce vengeance. He was seething with rage over these turns of events.

For today Vala Mal Doran would have to do. She was going to pay for everything that happened today and for dumping Anateo. Emeteo had always HATED the way Vala Mal Doran manipulated Anateo. It was an affront to their family name regardless of whether Anateo saw it that way or not. Anateo had been willing to deal with Vala as an occasional partner in stealing a ship and let her live. When Anateo was done with a woman; he was done. There's always a more interesting one waiting he would say. He couldn't be bothered with revenge against a woman. Besides, Anateo found old lovers useful at times. Not so Emeteo.

Vala had never bothered to give Emeteo a second glance. And she'd s pay for that today too. When he was done with her, no other man would find her beautiful.

Emeteo looked very much like Anateo, except that where Anateo had a modicum of charm, Emeteo was all malice and ugliness. It surprised Vala how such a similar visage could result in two completely different effects on these brothers. Vala looked into Emeteo's eyes and saw exactly what she had expected to see, cold brutality. She thought to herself, you've been through this before; he won't even hold a light to Qetesh on one of her lazy days. She pep talked to herself with a bungled American slang. Keep him talking; keep working on the lock; and find a way to fight. She was barefoot but her legs had not been restrained, big mistake Emeteo.

Vala grinned widely at Emeteo, "we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot today Eme."

Emeteo took a long knife out of the side of his boot and held it up to Vala's throat.

"Vala you're a magnet for disaster– you always have been. Anateo never understood that. Still I have to say it was impressive of you to talk Re Van into helping."

"Actually, Eme, I had nothing to do with that." Vala lied.

"Oh, I think you had a lot to do with it." Emeteo said as he casually trailed the knife down to Vala's white shirt. He took the shirt in both of his hands and ripped it violently from her body. Vala heard the fabric rip; she felt the burn at the back of her neck where the fabric had made a futile last stand before giving way. She nearly lost the clip she was using to pick the lock, but she caught it in a panic. The sound of the fabric ripping made her stomach lurch sickeningly.

"You could have just asked me, Emeteo," Vala said with a false purr.

The front of her shirt had ripped completely away from her body exposing a white lace bra underneath. The back of her shirt had fallen down but was still tucked into her pants. Emeteo took the knife and sliced the bra off Vala's body. She felt her stomach turn cold as fear gave her goose bumps and made her nipples harden. Forcing down the panic, Vala kept working at the lock behind her back. She thought she was about half way through the lock. Why was this lock proving so difficult?

"I'll be the last man to see you looking so beautiful. I'm afraid no one will want you after I'm done." Eme said coldly running his knife over her breasts.

Vala knew that if she attacked Emeteo with her hands still chained and locked, her chances of a successful escape were significantly reduced. If she was going to strike with her hands tied, the strike would have to knock him out and give her time to finish. So far Emeteo had not provided an opportunity for such a strike. She had to bide her time until she was free or she could do some serious damage with a blow from her knees. She knew he wasn't looking to kill her; he'd plan to torture and rape her for days before his mind would turn to murder. She had time; it wouldn't be pleasant, but she had time.

Vala calculated the angles and decided the best way to stall would be to further piss Emeteo off. You need to piss him off so he drops that knife in favor of a hand or fist. Mustering all her former sex goddess hauteur, Vala smirked, "Well Eme I see that you never recovered from Anateo preferring to be in my bed to yours."

Emeteo grabbed at her breasts roughly before slapping her viciously several times. "Always the greatest gift to all men Vala," Emeteo mocked and began to make cuts on Vala's back, arms and breasts. Vala tried not to react other than telling herself, Damn, that didn't work. She thought she was two thirds there on the lock. She prayed that the blood running down her arms would not slick her fingers making picking the lock even more difficult. Blood was flowing from the cuts in slow trickles down her stomach. She wasn't sure she had time to finish unlocking her hands before things got any uglier. He won't kill you yet, stay calm she told herself. You have time.

Vala remained quiet while Emeteo's knife slit open the lacings on her leather pants. The knife continued down one of Vala's legs and then the other until the front of her pants was in shreds. Better the pants than me, thought Vala even though Emeteo had not bothered to use care. He'd left Vala's stomach and legs with several severe bleeding gouges from the knife.

Vala felt her hands shaking and the bile rise in her throat as Emeteo's hand touched the lips that were just under the cloth of her panties. Emeteo looked up and sneered at her. She felt him pull her underwear away from her body. She felt him place his knife between her flesh and her panties and cut them away exposing her body to the air of the room.

Emeteo's fingers were attempting to roughly enter her, to violate her. But Vala had changed the position of her legs giving Emeteo only brief initial success before being blocked. As Emeteo looked down to Vala's crotch to make another attempt, she brought her knee up. There was a loud crack, the sound of Emeteo's nose breaking. He staggered back. Keeping her eyes on Emeteo, who still appeared dazed, Vala finished picking the lock that bound her hands. But her hands were entwined in the chains.

As she struggled with the chains around her hands, Vala saw Emeteo approach. He was unaware that Vala was seconds away from freeing her hands. Vala kicked with her legs out to keep Emeteo away; but he swerved and avoided the kick using his body to pin her legs to the cell bars. Then he shoved one hand between her legs and inside of her.

Vala had finally freed a hand. She was bringing her hands and elbows forward about to force Emeteo back. Unable to contain her rage at the violation of his hand, she screamed, "No! I'm going to kill you!" She knew if she didn't escape him, it would only make the attack more brutal, but she couldn't help it. Her motions were awkward because one hand still had chain coiled around it. Then she heard the buzzing sounds of zats being fired. Emeteo's hand slipped from her and he fell back onto the floor.

As he fell, Vala looked up and saw Daniel standing with a zat in his hand pointing at the space where Emeteo had just stood. Daniel's eyes held oceans of rage. Vala had never seen Daniel with such a look in his eyes.

Daniel's expression turned to one of concern as he registered Vala's look. His own eyes never left her face, as he moved towards her swiftly and removed his long leather coat. He silently helped Vala put the coat on. He looked at her for permission to touch her; she gave it by leaning into him and putting her arms on his chest. Then he put his arms around her and drew her close placing his cheek so that it touched the hair on the top of her head.

Daniel was horrified by what he'd seen. That pig's hand was inside of Vala. Vala's clothes were in shreds and her body was bleeding. He had heard her scream; he'd seen her fighting to remove Emeteo's hand from between her legs. She'd managed to break his nose and free her hands, one of which still had a chain around it. He shuddered to think what the next few minutes might have wrought for Vala if he hadn't been here.

"Vala," Daniel murmured afraid to say more.

Vala didn't answer. She was mortified by what Daniel and the others had witnessed, this degradation – her degradation. She was on the verge of hysteria and she knew it. And, she had to maintain control.

"Vala are you hurt?" Daniel asked stupidly.

She heard a sob wrench from her body as she leaned on Daniel, and felt all the shame at this weakness. Daniel tightened his embrace in response and began to rub her back. Feeling him wrap around her and smelling his scent somehow fortified Vala. She put her arms around Daniel and held on tentatively at first; then her grasp on him tightened.

Daniel felt Vala tighten her hold on him; she clearly wanted his comfort. Then she suddenly released him. Daniel watched as he saw her eyes fix on the others present in the room, especially Aton Re Van. Re Van was watching Vala from near the door.

Daniel saw Vala's back straighten like she had been braced suddenly by icy water. Without looking down, Vala began buttoning the remaining buttons on Daniel's coat. She turned to face the wall and shucked the shredded leather pants off. Then she moved towards her boots which were sitting in the corner of the room. She sat abruptly on the floor and pulled the boots on. Daniel's coat was swimming on Vala. It fully covered her, except that when she walked the coat split to reveal her milky white legs which were now encased with the leather of her boots. Her hair was wild, her eyes wide and a bit red. But her skin was paler than Daniel could remember; he thought she might be suffering from the shock of the ordeal.

Daniel could see that Vala was plastering her persona back on. His heart broke a little at the thought that she felt the need for such an act. He wasn't surprised to see a smile back on her face when she looked up. "Thanks guys," Vala said.

Aton tossed Vala a Goa'uld healing device and gave her a devilish grin, "Wonk you're getting soft among these Tau'ri; Emeteo barely has a scratch on him."

Daniel was taken aback by Re Van's callous critique of Vala's defense. She'd been tortured, repeatedly sliced with Emeteo's knife, violated and nearly brutally raped. Daniel openly scowled at the man.

Daniel watched as Vala's face became a regal mask as she smirked and nodded her head, "You didn't let me finish; I was getting the upper hand!"

"Oh you think so?" mocked Aton with a big grin and a casualness that evidenced how routine and expected such critique was between them, "I'd say Emeteo had the UPPER HAND Wonk."

Daniel intensified his glare at the man's crude reference to where they had all witnessed Emeteo's hand as they had entered the room. Daniel started to move towards Vala, but Re Van got there first and grabbed Vala by both shoulders.

Aton continued, "Don't use that thing yet. I want you functioning to reroute those rings to bring my men onto the ship." Re Van's tone was commanding and said that he was used to giving Vala orders that were obeyed without question.

Daniel stepped around Re Van and closer to Vala. Vala surprised Re Van by looking at Cameron Mitchell.

"Cameron, are we planning on taking the ship?" Vala asked.

"Wasn't planning on it Princess." Cam said authoritatively, but not looking directly at Vala.

Re Van looked incredulous, "You leave this ship intact and Emeteo will be going after your women again gentlemen. Better to leave the ship in my hands." He said with a dangerous look.

Vala took Daniel's arm and walked with him over to the rest of SG-1. Looking at Cam, she said, "Aton has a point. We were very lucky not to lose Sam today. Emeteo intends to kill her. I think at this point, he'll expand his hit list to all of us. He has a sick little mind, and we cannot allow him to get his hands on Samantha again."

Vala stopped for a moment to collect her emotions, she sucked in a long breath and continued, "Sam I know you're a capable woman; but trust me this is a threat you don't want hanging over your head. It isn't going away until Emeteo is neutralized. This is our opportunity to eliminate that threat. Lock Emeteo up, because if you leave him on board Aton will kill him, but let Aton take this ship. Let Aton eliminate Emeteo's Alliance faction. It's the only way."

Daniel looked at Vala, realizing he wanted Emeteo dead and marveling at the humanity in Vala that she would consider his safety and include the information to save his life in her evaluation after what he had just done.

Sam looked at Vala and said hoarsely, "She's right."

"I concur." Teal'c added.

Daniel and Cam nodded, though they clearly did not like a plan that gave Aton Re Van further advantage.

"Right then" Vala said still looking at Sam, "Samantha, I think I've earned the right today to ask you for something. I want you off this ship NOW."

Sam started to argue the point, but looking into Vala's tired eyes, she paused. She could see Vala's thoughts spinning in her head; what did I go through all this for today if Sam isn't even off the ship? But something in her couldn't comply without at least a gentle protest. She took Vala's arm, "That's not how this team works Vala."

Daniel saw the determination set in Vala's jaw, and stifled a grin at her spirit, "That's how this team is working for the next hour Samantha," Vala said with a determined tone. They all realized Vala was fighting a battle to control her emotions so that she could complete the tasks Re Van had requested. As if Vala read their thoughts, she confirmed, "I just need to be able to concentrate."

"You know I could do it instead." Sam said gently and was surprised by Vala's fierce, "No!"

"You could coordinate from the Odyssey Sam," Cam suggested wanting to move this takeover along so they could get Vala off this ship.

Sam nodded her head, ashamed that she hadn't immediately acquiesced.

Cam took out his radio to signal Odyssey, "Odyssey requesting you lock onto Colonel Carter's locator and beam her to Odyssey. She'll be coordinating from there."

Vala gave Sam a relieved smile as a white light beamed Sam away.

"Sorry to insist on that boys, but I worked pretty hard to get her off this ship, it was a bit disturbing to see her back here." Looking at Daniel, Vala smiled and added, "I suppose I should make Daniel leave too."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Daniel told her in gentle sarcasm.

Then Vala turned to Aton and winked, "Wonk a word please." Vala's use of this little pet nickname did not escape Daniel's notice.

Re Van joined the remaining SG-1 members.

Daniel watched as Vala turned on her seductive persuasion, which was fully operational in spite of her wild hair, pale complexion and swollen lips. "Wonk you've been an angel today." She patted him on the chest, "And I'm seriously thinking about doing your little favor for you."

"Well good news." Aton smiled as if he was not used to Vala denying him much.

"Just a couple of tiny conditions . . ." Vala said as she looked up with wide innocent eyes.

Daniel watched as Re Van brought his hand up and tweaked Vala's chin, making her wince, "You've become quite the negotiator my sweet."

Vala grinned, "Don't be nasty Wonk. I'll reset your little rings, but you have to agree that Eme's crew won't be harmed. I'm sure they'd all be quite comfortable on Danter."

"I'm surprised you would care after the day they've put you through." Aton said, "Well you never did like harming people did you Wonk? I guess some things don't change."

Knowing Aton was not giving her a complement, Vala ignored him and continued, "And we'll be taking Emeteo into Tau'ri custody."

"Seems a bit foolish, but I can live with it," Aton agreed.

Aton placed a hand on Vala's arm and she had to stifle a wince, "We have a deal, come with me."

But Daniel placed a hand on Vala's shoulder and said, "We'll be handling the rings Re Van. We'll signal you when you have a go."

Re Van smiled at this overtly possessive act and said, "Of course Dr. Jackson." Then Aton turned to Vala and picked up her hand and gave it a seductive, lingering and sensual kiss before tossing her a communication device for his ship, "Contact me when it's done," Aton commanded.

Vala nodded, but took a step closer to Daniel, seeming to need the reassurance that she was still a part of his world. Daniel still had hold of her shoulders and gripped a bit tighter.

Then Vala motioned to Cam, "How would you like me to handle this?"

Cam gave Vala a brief double take. Was she asking him for instructions? He suspected that Princess was running on nerves and adrenaline. He definitely didn't want her roaming around alone in this state. "Okay, why don't I come with you in case of trouble?"

Vala shrugged, she didn't think it was necessary, but she didn't argue, "Fine."

"I'm not leaving her." Daniel stated firmly looking at Mitchell.

Cam gave Daniel a searing look, but then thought better of challenging him. "Alright, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c, you handle the rings." Cam ordered.

"I'll coordinate Odyssey personnel from here," Cam added.

"Vala Mal Doran, do you not think you should use the healing device before attempting to reroute the rings?" Teal'c spoke to Vala for the first time, with obvious, but calm, concern. As he spoke, his eyes focused on a dark stain appearing on Daniel's coat near Vala's thigh. Daniel let out an involuntary wince as he saw Teal'c's focus.

Vala looked down, unbuttoned Daniel's coat and examined the bleeding cut. She moved over to the remains of her blouse which were lying near the cell. She ripped the blouse into field bandages and tied it around her leg. Then she walked back over to her teammates.

Vala looked at Teal'c, "The healing device takes quite a bit of concentration. I don't want to use it until we're done."

"Vala, why don't you let Sam realign the ring crystals?" Daniel asked softly.

"No!" Vala hissed, before softening her voice and composing herself, "Believe me, I've done this realignment in a lot worse shape. I'm fine." Vala looked up with a giant grin on her face, as she grabbed for Daniel's arm.

"Let's go boys!" Vala said with a smile.

Forty five minutes later Emeteo's ship was in Re Van's hands. Cam had helped coordinate scrambling Emeteo's communications with Sam on the Odyssey. Vala, Daniel and Teal'c realigned the rings so that Re Van's crew could ring aboard Eme's ship and take over. At Vala's insistence, the Odyssey had followed Re Van's two ships back to Danter City where Emeteo's crew was allowed to disembark.

The Odyssey was preparing to move away from the two pirate ships as soon as Re Van disembarked Odyssey. All of SG-1 was now on board the Odyssey. Vala could feel her skin sticking with dried blood to the inside of Daniel's coat. She felt exhausted, exposed, defiled and confused. She wanted Daniel to hold her, and yet she didn't want anyone to touch her. She was desperate to remove the marks of Emeteo's attack with the healing device.

"You okay Princess?" Cam asked swallowing hard as he read some of Vala's trauma in her eyes.

"Fine." Vala said as if she couldn't understand why anyone would be worried about her.

"You should go to the infirmary." Cam ordered.

The thought of being examined by the Odyssey's unfamiliar male doctor was repugnant to Vala.

"I think I'll shower and make a go with the healing device if it's all the same." Vala said.

Re Van, Daniel and Teal'c had overheard the conversation.

Aton was looking at Vala, "Wonk, you'd better let me go with you." To the others he explained, "She tends to pass out when she's healing herself."

"Re Van is right, someone else needs to be there to make sure you don't pass out." Cam said.

Vala rolled her eyes. She had to admit that passing out was a possibility; Aton of all the men on hand was the most familiar with her body and the healing device. She was considering giving in and allowing Aton to accompany her, when Daniel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I think we'll be able to help Vala with that. And it looks like it's about time for us to part ways." Daniel pointed to the Odyssey Commander.

Re Van bowed slightly. He turned to his Wonk and handed her the lock she had been restrained with in Emeteo's cell. "This lock is the latest in pick proof locks, you'll be seeing it more and more; it's becoming quite standard Wonk. And, it's nearly a year old. You're not keeping up, and it nearly got you killed today." He tweaked her chin, but Daniel could see his eyes were serious. Aton bent his head towards Vala's and gave her a light kiss on the uninjured side of her mouth. "Well Wonk, I guess this is goodbye – unless you'd like to come with me?" Aton laughed.

Daniel gave Re Van a double take at his audacity. He felt a slight trickle of fear that Vala could say yes.

Vala laughed at Aton, raised tired, but flirting eyes towards the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I haven't enjoyed our little reunion, but I'm quite happy here."

Aton smiled with seduction in his eyes as he kissed Vala's forehead and said, "The offer is always open."

Much to Daniel's chagrin, Vala nodded and said in her alien drawl, "Oh, I know."

Cam, Teal'c and Sam all looked awkwardly towards the scene. No one chanced a look at Daniel.

"Try to take better care of her will you Dr. Jackson?" Re Van said with a charming smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Vala pouted in reply and saved Daniel an uncomfortable reply.

"It's been a pleasure." Re Van said smiling and then he signaled to Colonel Walker.

"Oh Wonk, there is the matter of Eme's kassa." Aton added looking back at Vala.

"Vala's given me that information Re Van," Sam told him.

Re Van nodded as he left the bridge with Sam and Walker.

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

Wounds

After Re Van departed, Cam looked at Vala and said, "You can use cabin G-5 if you want to clean up; but go to the infirmary first." Cam could see that the dark stain on the thigh of Daniel's coat had grown. There were other stains on the coat now.

"Thanks," Vala said not bothering to ask for help. She turned away from her teammates.

"Princess, I don't want you using that healing device until Sam gets back to help you." Cam commanded with concern in his voice.

Vala turned back and looked Cam squarely in the eye, as she said in a low voice that she hoped Daniel and Teal'c would not hear, "Cameron do NOT send Samantha to my room for this; understand?" Vala hadn't gone through that degrading scene on the ship to have Sam exposed to this bloody aftermath. She'd been pissed when she'd seen Sam back on the ship again. It felt like she'd gone through hell for nothing,

"Vala, Sam's the only other woman on board. Who do you want me to send to help you, the doctor?" Cam asked matching her lowered tone.

Vala shook her head, "No . . . Look, I'll be fine I can handle it myself . . . leave it alone Cameron."

"Vala!" Cam started to say something else, but he thought better of it; he could see that Vala was on the edge no matter how much she smiled. He let her turn and walk away. Cam turned to Daniel and Teal'c and shook his head.

Vala entered the cabin, grabbed a stack of clothing from the bed that she assumed Sam had rounded up for her and headed for the shower. As she took Daniel's coat off, she could feel the dried blood slowly sheering away from the knife cuts that Emeteo had made. She winced in pain, but kept going.

Vala felt sick to her stomach, but forced herself to assess the injuries in the bathroom mirror anyway. She'd looked worse; she knew it and she found that reassuring. "Oh, it's not that bad," Vala said aloud like a mantra.

She suspected that the shower would open up some of Emeteo's handiwork, but she didn't care. She had to cleanse Emeteo's touch from her body. Besides she needed to see what she was working with before she used the healing device. Then she looked at the bruising on her breasts and thighs. "Eme you son of a bitch, you got your wish, I definitely can't call myself beautiful right now." Vala said fighting back tears, she told herself, "Aton's right, I have gotten soft among the Tau'ri," she snorted loudly.

She suddenly flashed on Emeteo's hands forcing their way inside her and felt vomit rising into her throat. She reached the toilet and began to heave violently what little she had in her stomach.

As she lifted her head, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and froze.

"Vala are you alright?" It was Daniel's voice. "I'm sorry, but you didn't answer your door." He said apologetically.

"I'm fine darling." Vala called weakly getting up from the floor where she lay by the toilet, "Did you just get here?"

"Not long ago," Daniel lied, and Vala knew he'd heard her insane chatter.

Daniel had entered the room less than ten minutes after Vala. He'd understood that Vala would not want Sam's help with the healing device. She seemed fiercely protective of Sam today. He'd stopped only to get Vala a tray of food before knocking at her door. When Vala hadn't answered, he'd asked for the access code and entered. He'd sat the tray of food on the table, and meant to announce his presence, but then he'd heard Vala's little pep talk to herself and he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt until he'd heard her become ill. He had to marvel at her resilience.

Vala was lying too; she didn't feel fine. She was dizzy and nauseous. She laid her head weakly on the mirror by the sink.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?'

"Would you mind staying while I take a shower?" Vala asked tentatively.

"Vala, I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Daniel said reassuringly, "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, darling, I just felt like a chat." Vala tried for her flirty voice, but knew she didn't quite achieve.

She took a long shower, which as she suspected, caused some of her wounds to bleed more profusely. The soap hitting the cuts made them sting and increased the pain she was feeling, but she kept scrubbing anyway.

She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel; she didn't have any spare clothes, so she thought she should heal herself before dressing. She didn't feel any of the wounds were life threatening and wanted to rest before using the device. So she grabbed the gauze that someone had put in the bathroom and placed large swaths of it over the worst of her wounds. She was still bleeding and seeping from some of them, but it was a lot better. She wrapped herself in the huge bathrobe and grabbed a few fresh bath towels. Blood was already seeping through the cloth of the robe on her back and under her arm, but she didn't notice.

Vala opened the door to the bathroom. She looked drained, and Daniel immediately stood up to help her.

Vala smiled at him and growled half heartedly.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and grinned weakly. He started to take Vala by the arm, but she shook her head, "I'm fine Daniel."

So he pointed at a tray on the little table where he'd been sitting, "I thought you might be hungry." Daniel said. He watched Vala's wobbly, independent progress over to the little table. Daniel held back his own concern that she was going to take a header onto the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the chair.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

As Vala had walked past Daniel, he'd noticed the oozing blood now staining several places on the stark white robe Vala was wearing.

"Haven't done anything about those wounds?" Daniel asked softly, secretly glad he had talked himself into coming into her room. He didn't like the look of her right now.

"They look worse than they are." Vala said reassuringly.

"Uh, huh," Daniel said in a slow voice he usually used when he wanted her to know he wasn't sure he believed her.

Vala sat with her knees tucked so that her head rested on them. She shrugged, "Thought I'd rest a bit first. I didn't realize how hungry I was Daniel." Vala said as she picked up half the turkey sandwich Daniel had brought for her and took a bite.

"Did you eat?" Vala asked him.

"Umm, I'll eat later." Daniel said absently.

Vala held the plate with the other half of her sandwich up to Daniel. He hesitated a moment and then took it.

They ate in silence.

"No dessert?" Vala asked with a pout.

Daniel grinned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two chocolate chip cookies that he'd gotten in the ship's mess. He handed Vala one of the cookies.

"Chocolate!" Vala smiled as they munched their cookies.

Then Daniel pointed to a bottle of whiskey on the table.

Vala raised an eyebrow and teased, "I thought you didn't approve of me drinking Daniel Jackson."

"No, no, no, never said that Vala." He opened the whiskey and poured a generous shot in a glass for her.

Vala took the drink, downed it quickly pirate style with a smile, "Thanks, but you know this stuff barely affects me my Daniel. It makes my stomach warm though."

Daniel grinned, "Then it affects you."

He hesitated for a moment before pouring another shot of whiskey. Daniel drank half the shot this time before handing the glass to Vala.

Vala gave him another raised eyebrow, "Rough day darling?" and then quickly drank the other half of the shot.

Daniel snorted in appreciation of her quip; his own face bore the signs of Emeteo's blow.

"I think we need to deal with those wounds now. They're looking pretty bad." Daniel said quietly.

"Oh Daniel, he barely touched me." Vala winked unconvincingly. Daniel saw the flashes of revulsion in Vala's eyes as she made the reference to Emeteo who was currently several floors below in the Odyssey's brig.

"You should have seen me after the Tok'ra's valiant rescue of Qetesh. I don't think there was any pink left on my skin – all black and blue – and that healed up beautifully." Vala said with a pirate swagger of toughness resurrected in honor of her head on collision today with her pirating past. Daniel had a feeling that Vala had just given him a fairly accurate description of her injuries from the torture she had suffered at the hands of Qetesh's rebel human slaves. He wondered if this swagger was part of her process of dealing with the violence that kept falling into her life.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Daniel said tentatively, "Or I could get Sam if you prefer, but you seemed so adamant earlier about keeping her away from . . ." Daniel's voice trailed off. "Something told me you were trying to keep her out of this stuff as much as possible."

"Smart man; but that doesn't mean I want you dealing with this either." Vala said firmly.

"You know Vala you'd be surprised what I can handle." Daniel told her, "Hathor remember?"

"Ahh," Vala said looking up a little surprised and understanding that Daniel had just told her that he thought of his drugged out time with Hathor as coerced sexual contact, rape. And he was right of course.

Vala stood up, much steadier on her feet, and smacked Daniel on the leg, "This process involves naked flesh Daniel; we all know how you feel about that." Vala rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I think I've seen just about everything you have to show," Daniel smirked and looked at her.

"You said you kept your eyes closed on the Prometheus!" Vala reminded him with a smile.

"Quotan," Daniel said simply.

"Right," Vala nodded, "forgot about that."

"You're not going to whine about this later?" Vala asked suspiciously.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Daniel nodded looking a bit like a schoolboy.

"Hmmm . . . We have the oddest conversations my Daniel . . . so you finally want me to take my clothes off and I'm a mess." Vala shook her head at the irony.

"Vala quit stalling; you're bleeding all over that chair." Daniel scolded.

Vala got out of the chair, and walked to the side of the bed where she laid out a couple of towels to protect the bedding. Then she sat down on the bed's edge and put the healing device on her hand. She opened the robe to expose the seeping knife wound wrapped in bloody gauze.

Daniel walked to the edge of the bed and knelt by Vala. She was beginning to unwrap the bloody gauze from her leg.

Daniel produced a pair of small medical scissors that Vala wasn't sure where he'd found. He gently began to cut the gauze away revealing the bleeding knife wound and the blooming bruises from Emeteo's assault that sat high on her inner thigh. Daniel reached over and flipped on a bedside light so he could see the wound. Surprise showed on his face at the depth and extent of this cut.

Vala didn't look at him as she raised the healing device over the wound and it began to glow. After several minutes, Vala's wound appeared completely healed. The device stopped glowing; Vala covered her leg back with the robe and lay back on the bed to rest with her feet still dangling over the side.

"You okay?" Daniel, now standing over her, asked.

"Hmmm," Vala said with her eyes closed; she couldn't look at Daniel.

Daniel sat down on the bed, picked up her hand and felt her pulse.

"I'm fine darling. Just resting a minute," Vala said. Vala began to sit back up and winced when she put weight on her wounded arm. She was sitting a bit unsteadily.

"Daniel hand me a towel will you?" Vala asked.

Daniel reached over to the pile of towels that sat beside him on the bed and handed one to Vala.

Without saying a word, Vala sat got up from the bed. She held a hand to her head for a moment, got her bearings and moved towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked with concern in his voice.

I'm going to finish this in the bathroom, better light." Vala lied; she'd seen Daniel's eyes when he'd looked at her leg. She didn't think she wanted to see his eyes when she revealed her other injuries.

"Vala, I don't think that's a good idea. You're pretty shaky." Daniel said firmly. "Didn't Re Van say you tend to pass out when you heal yourself?" Daniel grudgingly used Re Van's name to persuade Vala.

"I'll tell you what darling I'll sit on the edge of the bathtub and I'll leave the door cracked open a bit so you can hear if I need you." She said in a voice that said the matter was decided.

Daniel didn't want to waste Vala's energy arguing so he sat watching Vala's shadow in the bathroom.

Vala untied the belt of the robe and removed it. She planned to tackle the wound on her right arm next. She used the bathroom mirror to inspect the wound as best she could. The long piece of gauze she had applied earlier was now bloody. The gauze started under her right breast, snaked under her arm and continued onto her back ending on her right shoulder blade. Vala planned to peel the gauze back in sections to minimize bleeding.

She started peeling back a section at the shoulder blade. Fresh blood ran down her back when the gauze came off the wound. Vala had to stand in order to see the injured right shoulder blade in the bathroom mirror. She had her back to the mirror, her head and arm craned around to reach the injury. It was an awkward movement to position the device for the healing process. When she felt she had the best position, the healing device began to glow.

Daniel heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. Without thinking he ran to the door and opened it. Vala was sprawled on the floor, completely naked and the healing device had skidded across the floor and was spinning in the corner.

Daniel was horrified to see the extent of injuries Emeteo had inflicted on Vala. Emeteo had made many knife cuts on her pale, full breasts; the areola and nipple of Vala's left breast were surrounded with a dark, brutal bloom of severe bruises where she was grabbed brutally; she had deep knife gouges on her stomach and abdomen. But the worst injury was the cut that dug into the bottom of her right breast and followed a jagged path under her arm and deep onto her back.

Daniel winced at the sight of Vala before he could stop himself. He hadn't imagined that her injuries were this extensive. He couldn't help thinking about what Vala wasn't saying about Emeteo's attack. He felt his stomach lurch wildly with anger. But he caught himself, realizing none of those emotions were any help to Vala right now. That was the important thing right now; help Vala.

Vala saw Daniel's face at the sight of her. "You know that's not quite the reaction I would have hoped to get from you in this state," she continued with a catch in her voice that Daniel didn't miss; it was much harder stuffing down her hurt, anger and pain with Daniel here to witness it. Daniel put Vala's robe over her and let her rest for a moment.

Daniel had seen Vala in all states of undress both voluntarily and involuntary. Even on Quotan, she'd seemed confident. But watching her hold her robe to cover her body, Daniel felt flushed by the sight of Vala in such an intimate, vulnerable state of undress. Given the circumstances of their day, this wasn't sexual, but it was intimate. He could see that Vala didn't necessarily like it, but she was letting him see her wounded.

Sitting up a bit more, Vala asked, "Did I damage the device when I dropped it?"

Daniel picked it up and examined it, "I don't think it's damaged."

"Good. I'm going to finish this." She said dismissing him from the bathroom.

"No, you're going to rest and then we're going to have the Doctor suture this cut." Daniel said firmly.

"No! I'm using this device until every last mark from today is erased!" Vala said with a hitch in her voice; she was close to losing control and balling her head off. "You can either help me or you can get out." Vala said tears starting to fall down her face, and she felt herself hating Daniel a little for seeing them.

Daniel wanted to argue with her, but didn't have the heart to push her any closer to the emotional brink than he already had. "I'll give this back and you can finish, but I stay in the bathroom and help. Agreed?" Daniel said firmly.

"I don't have enough hands to hold this robe on while I heal this Daniel," Vala said with an angry tone as she tossed the robe off regally. "I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage of you and violating all your precious boundaries." Vala goaded him further.

"Vala we're passed all that." Daniel said a little irritated at being treated like a school boy, before realizing she was trying to piss him off because she felt so vulnerable. His irritation melted.

"Oh we are?" Vala said, "News to me."

"Can we just get on with this?" Daniel said as he took the towel off the side of the sink and dabbed a trail of blood that was running down her side after escaping from underneath the gauze on her wound. Not waiting for instructions, Daniel began removing the rest of the bloody gauze off the wound. Daniel thought Vala looked a little paler.

"Vala, are you doing alright?" He said with concern.

She ignored the question, "Help me up."

Daniel got her on her feet; she turned to face him and craned to look at her back in the mirror again. She had a little more work to do on that part of the wound. Daniel watched as she stretched to reach the cut. He didn't offer to help further. When she took her hand down, he saw there was still an area she had missed. "Here," Daniel said quietly and guided Vala's hand to a position where the healing device could heal the missing spot.

When her back was done, she turned to the side so she could see under her arm as she directed the healing device. Once that was done, Vala faced the mirror and healed the cut under the right breast. Daniel was standing behind her to make sure she didn't fall. He could see her become more wobbly with each repair. She began to shiver.

Daniel picked up her robe from the floor and wrapped it around her. Then he put an arm around her and leaned her back into him. She wanted to let him comfort her, but she couldn't do it. It just made the whole day; this moment; what they were doing together here too real, too painful. His eyes and embrace were undoing all the work she had done to deal with what had happened today.

She stayed leaning against him as she opened the robe and finished healing her breasts, stomach and abdomen. She looked pristine except for the bruising and cut on her lips. Without looking at him, she said, "I'm going to change now."

Daniel left the bathroom and moved back to sit in the small leather upholstered chair by the window. He felt drained after all he had seen. He knew Vala was strong, resilient. Now he thought he knew a little about what it cost her when she plastered that brilliant smile on her face.

Vala emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank t shirt. She had a green BDU shirt over the top of her new ensemble. She'd healed the bruises and cut on her lip by herself. She looked tired, but pristine and beautiful. Her anger seemed to have dissipated and she seemed relieved and happy to see that he was still there.

Daniel poured both of them another whiskey. He motioned to her with the glass.

Vala took it and drank it standing over him, "Thank you Daniel."

Without saying a word, Vala took a seat in Daniel's lap. He looked surprised but said nothing to discourage her. She still had the healing device and she was putting it back on her hand. She took her other hand and examined Daniel's injured face, running a finger along his nose and jaw. She seemed to be taking note of what caused him pain.

"Vala, you don't need to do that now." Daniel said blocking her hand as she began to raise it to his face.

"Yes I do Daniel. I NEED to do this." She'd given him a look that told him she wanted all signs of today gone. He nodded his permission and she healed his injuries.

As the device stopped glowing, Vala examined her work and said, "There, my Daniel you're as beautiful as ever." She smiled and leaned back against his chest apparently spent and exhausted.

"Vala I'm so sorry." Daniel said putting his arm across her legs to wrap her in an embrace.

"Why?" Vala asked with tired curiosity.

"We should have listened to you." Daniel's voice caught in his throat.

"Welll, you should always listen to me." Vala nodded. "But we'll have no guilt about today. I can't have you taking on the blame for what happened to me today. If you blame yourself for this, then I have to blame myself for the Lucian Alliance having a problem with your people in the first place, which really led to all this anyway." Vala said in a tired voice.

"I think we would have eventually clashed with the Lucian Alliance with or without you Vala." Daniel said letting her off the hook.

Vala said in a whisper, "I could have told Cameron and Samantha why I was concerned about Danter, but I didn't, wouldn't . . . couldn't . . . I got careless and Sam nearly paid."

"Vala this isn't your fault!" Daniel said with a force of compassion that surprised Vala, "Emeteo would probably be giving Sam the same treatment he gave you today if you hadn't intervened. We're to blame for what happened to YOU today; not the other way around."

Vala sat up and looked Daniel in the eye. "Daniel why assign blame, it happened. Besides it isn't true, Daniel. I can't have you think that. You met my past today Daniel. It's not like you to let me off the hook so completely."

"Yeah, well, I want to talk to you about the past I met today." Daniel said pulling her back against his chest, "but we don't have to do it now."

Vala let Daniel pull her back against him. They were both exhausted. They sat silently for awhile until Daniel felt Vala relax into sleep. And then he fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

**This is three chapters in one because of FF document restriction. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This is the first chapter in the next installment. There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Further Negotiations

"How long is it going to take to find this ship?" Cam repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"It's not a simple process," the Odyssey's Communications Officer repeated again politely.

Cam felt he was ready to jump out of his skin, though Teal'c appeared to be maintaining his stoic calm.

Twenty minutes later the Odyssey's Communications Officer looked up from his station and said, "We just got a ping on Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson's locators."

The ship's navigator asked, "Do you want me to lock them in?"

"Lock in," said Cam.

"We're being hailed by someone claiming to be a friend of Vala Mal Doran. He says Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are with him," the Communications Officer announced.

Cam said, "On screen," ignoring the Odyssey chain of command -- these were his people.

Re Van's handsome face appeared on screen; Sam and Daniel's more agitated and pissed off faces sat in the seats behind him. Daniel looked a little banged up, but Sam looked unharmed.

"Carter! Jackson!" Cam shouted with a big smile, relieved that Sam and Daniel were safe. "Where's Vala?" Cam asked.

"She's still on the Lucian Alliance ship," Sam said looking pointedly at Re Van, but saying no more, and then adding "We didn't expect to run into Odyssey out here. Are you tracking the Alliance ship?"

"Yes, we're trying, but we haven't got an exact fix yet." Cam said.

"Well gentlemen, I might be able to help with that," smiled Re Van. Cam saw Daniel stare daggers at Aton Re Van.

"And you are?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"Aton Re Van, at your service," Re Van grinned, "Look Ms. Mal Doran mentioned that you Tau'ri would be very rewarding to the man that returned Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson. She didn't stretch the truth now did she?" Re Van asked, as though if she hadn't, it would be the first time.

"We can work out a reward, but we want those coordinates of that ship now." Cam said without hesitation.

"Alright, I understand your time constraints, so how about beaming Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter and myself over and we'll chat a bit about this reward before I give you the coordinates," Re Van said amicably.

"Vala is probably being tortured as we speak, or worse," Sam said incredulous that this man who seemed to have some affection for Vala would not be more concerned.

Daniel blanched at hearing the words spoken out loud.

"Wonk is a big girl; and I know for a fact she can handle herself. I suggest we stop wasting time and strike the deal quick if you are concerned." Re Van said smiling and clapping Sam on the shoulder as if they were in perfect agreement.

"Wonk?" Cam said with a confused expression.

Re Van, Daniel and Sam were beamed over to the Odyssey; they were met by Cam, Teal'c and an Odyssey contingent.

"Welcome aboard," Colonel Walker, the Odyssey's acting Commander said.

"Thank you sir; this is Aton Re Van." Sam introduced generally; but she made no further introductions to save time, "let's hear your reward proposal Aton." Sam stated simply and calmly.

"Well gentlemen, we'll hold our formal introductions until this is worked out then; and who am I dealing with?" Re Van said casually.

"You'll deal with me, Colonel Cameron Mitchell," Cam introduced, "What's your role in today's events Mr. Re Van."

"Oh just Aton or Re Van, no need for formality," Re Van smiled. "I've been aboard Emeteo's ship for about three days on another matter. Today, Eme insists on this side trip to Danter to take Sam here aboard. Vala tells me you folks had a little run in with Eme's brother Anateo over this ship we're on. I think Eme . . . hasn't let the matter of his brother's death go quite yet. He seemed to have a grievance with Sam on that account. He was in the process of locking Sam up, when Wonk, errr . . . Ms. Mal Doran and Dr. Jackson popped up and surprised him, so Emeteo locked them up as well."

Cam let out a quick whistle upon learning the connection between Anateo and the man intent on kidnapping Samantha Carter.

Re Van continued calmly with a charming air, "Ms. Mal Doran and I are quite close, though we had lost touch recently."

Daniel raised an eyebrow to this claim; he'd seen Vala's distanced responses to this man.

"I now gather she has been with you good people," Re Van continued.

"Re Van can we cut to the bottom line here," Cam said impatiently.

"Certainly, long story short, I visited Vala, who introduced me to Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson. Ms. Mal Doran and I agreed in our assessment that Dr. Jackson was in eminent danger since Emeteo had already issued an order to have him killed. So I faked Dr. Jackson's death and shuttled him off Emeteo's ship and onto my own.

"Yeah, I didn't really agree to that plan Re Van." Daniel said angrily.

"Dr. Jackson you were not thinking clearly. If you'd stayed you couldn't have helped Wonk, you would have only succeeded in getting yourself, and quite likely HER, killed. I think you know that Wonk will back my assessment on this don't you Dr. Jackson?" Re Van said simply.

Daniel crossed his arms, but said nothing more; Re Van was right, Vala would back him up on that point.

"I gave Vala something to pick the cell lock with, and put her in charge of extracting Colonel Carter from Emeteo's ship." Re Van continued rather grandly, "My ship picked Sam up from Eme's shuttle about an hour later." Re Van continued, "Unfortunately, Vala was detained, but as you see Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are both quite safe."

Daniel's insides boiled at the cavalier tone with which Re Van dismissed the importance of Vala still being trapped on Emeteo's ship.

"Now, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter and Ms. Mal Doran indicated that my act of generosity, which has cost me a substantial piece of business, would be appropriately rewarded."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Daniel said giving Re Van a let's hurry this up gesture and cutting Cam off as he was about to ask the question.

Re Van knew when he had the upper hand, and this was about as good as a situation gets. He quickly laid out the reward he wanted. The supply of naquedah he requested was this side of unreasonable; but he stayed within a ballpark that could be secured without hours of negotiation since he was not without affection for his Wonk.

"Considering the risks that I have taken; the services and information I have provided and the business opportunity that has been lost by helping you people, I believe my request is quite fair." Re Van had said, not adding that after Emeteo's irrational behavior he thought he was well out of that deal.

Re Van thought with surprise that his salesmanship on his figure had not been needed, and secretly kicked himself for not asking more, when Dr. Jackson said almost before Re Van had stopped talking, "Fine! What are the coordinates?"

Cam gave Jackson an annoyed look, but backed her up with a nod. Re Van wondered again what connection Wonk's had to this man, though he had and idea or two.

Re Van smiled, "Yes alright, but there is the matter of a good faith down payment."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"We have a case of refined naquedah in our hold; we can beam that to your ship. But unless I have those coordinates in the next 30 seconds, I might just start letting the big guy," gesturing to Teal'c, "take a crack at you." Cam said impatiently.

Re Van recognized the Jaffa, as the Shol'va, Teal'c. There were not many among his ilk who had not heard of Teal'c, though most would not know to identify him by his gold first prime seal of Apophis. Re Van was again surprised by the company Vala was keeping.

"Well I think we've established trust, so a case of refined naquedah will be a fine down payment." Re Van smiled and took a small handheld computer out of his coat and handed it to Sam. "The last coordinates to Emeteo's ship."

Sam handed the coordinates the navigator and said, "Set a course at maximum speed." Sam had already narrowed the coordinates as much as possible based on a malfunctioning sensor array on the shuttle pod she had used in her escape. She wondered if Re Van had sabotaged the array so that he would be the only one with Emeteo's coordinates. With the exact coordinates, the Odyssey, the faster ship, would close the gap quickly. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"I estimate twenty minutes to intercept," the Odyssey's navigator said.

"For this price Re Van, you're coming with us to help with Vala's rescue," Cam stated authoritatively, "And you can start by diagramming Emeteo's ship."

Re Van shrugged thinking that Dr. Jackson and the equally bossy look alike Tau'ri must be brothers. He communicated with his ship to follow the Odyssey. He'd planned on coming along anyway; the Tau'ri had saved him the trouble of following in stealth.

As SG-1, augmented by a contingent of Odyssey crew, were readying their gear for the rescue mission onto Emeteo's ship, Sam was giving a quick run down of her kidnapping; Vala and Daniel's pursuit and further detailing Re Van's assistance.

"Wow, Princess can be resourceful," Cam said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Re Van wondered if this Tau'ri brother and Jaffa were also in love with his Wonk. Ah, hard to resist a sex goddess, as he well knew.

"Gentlemen, Ms. Mal Doran was certainly helpful, but I was really the key to this rescue wasn't I?" Re Van reminded them; it wouldn't do for these Tau'ri to forget his value before he had been fully paid.

As Dr. Jackson gave Re Van a hard stare, Sam relayed more details on the circumstances that resulted in Vala being left behind. We lost the element of surprise when Daniel and Re Van left the ship Sam said. At this all the Tau'ri men had given Re Van a hard look.

Re Van's eyes returned the stare with their own hardened look as he stated with a tone of authority, "I myself taught Ms. Mal Doran her skills with locks, and I felt confident she was in no immediate danger."

At this bit of information, Daniel did a double take. This is the man that taught Vala to be a thief! That figured, Daniel thought with curiosity and bitterness, what had he said to Vala about her not being able to get over being a good girl?

Re Van continued, "I can tell you she would not have wanted me to risk Colonel Carter or Dr. Jackson's freedom to come after her." Re Van felt confident that Vala would say put the money first. It was the code he had taught her.

Re Van noted with a sly smile that Dr. Jackson seemed to examine him a little closer when he announced his superior knowledge of Wonk.

Daniel itched to ask this slick man exactly what his connection to Vala was, but he thought they should remain focused.

Re Van thought he would add a little fuel and see what burned. "You know the Vala Mal Doran that I KNOW would never have missed that clumsy fool Emeteo's trap. She must be slipping," he said with a slight laugh that was delivered with calculated charm.

From the guilty looks that flew between the four identified as SG-1, Re Van surmised, that this mistake was not his Wonk's, but rather one made by these Tau'ri. What was Wonk doing with these people? Aton wondered again.

"If you have retained Vala Mal Doran, I recommend that you heed her counsel on such matters. I have always found her quite skilled in _recognizing_ deception – too skilled for her own good; I suppose a good practitioner is the best detector." Re Van offered smoothly.

"And what exactly is your connection to Vala?" Cam Mitchell finally asked Re Van.

Re Van just laughed and said, "Well I guess if Ms. Mal Doran hasn't seen fit to fill you all in on her life, it really isn't MY place."

Daniel went to recheck his gear in preparation for the green light to extract Vala. He couldn't stomach looking at Re Van.

Daniel was appalled at Re Van – a man who had twice prevented Vala's teammates from helping her get off Emeteo's ship. Daniel had rarely felt a stronger curiosity than he did about the power Vala held over this dangerous pirate, who was clearly governed by self interest. The man had ruined an alliance with Emeteo in order to help Vala, and he'd based it only on a promise from Vala, VALA, of a reward. Daniel felt repulsed at the thought that Vala could have any kind of connection to Re Van.

Daniel had set sail on a sea of emotions. He knew that Re Van had a point. Vala was RIGHT about this mission. Her skills, connections and quick wits had saved Sam from torture, rape and a slow death. She'd saved Daniel from certain death today. And now she's paying the price AGAIN because we didn't listen to her. Because I didn't listen to her, Daniel thought morosely.

Daniel knew that at one time or another each SG-1 member had risked life and limb to save a teammate's life; but today it was Vala. He did not even know if Vala was alive; he shuddered to think what could be happening to her right now on that ship. These thoughts and questions hit Daniel hard. Best not to think about it he told himself.

What was happening to Vala on that ship? Daniel felt like his head was going to explode; he wanted to get to Vala and it was taking forever. Just focus on bringing Vala home Daniel thought.

"Okay people, we go in 5 minutes," Cam told the rescue team. "Based on Re Van's information, we'll be beaming into the point where Vala and Sam were last held. I want you all looking sharp." Cam concluded.

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Price She Pays

Emeteo's ship was still in an uproar looking for Aton Re Van and the two missing prisoners, including the Tau'ri Samantha Carter. They knew that two shuttle craft were missing.

Vala had had better days, though she was pleased that Daniel and Sam were safe off Emeteo's ship. She'd been working on finding her own way off the ship when she'd felt a tingle and everything had gone black. Apparently one of Emeteo's men had managed to maneuver himself into her hiding place.

Vala had awakened in the cell room. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious. She had been stood up against the bars of her cell. Her arms and hands had been threaded through the bars; Chains had been wrapped around her arms and hands, which were then secured with a lock.

"Oh, this is just great," Vala said trying to shake the fuzziness off. She shuddered internally; she knew what was coming next. She took stock of her situation. They'd taken her boots and coat again. She felt for the clip that Aton had given her and cheered considerably when she found it nestled up one of her shirt sleeves. She carefully removed it and maneuvered it down to the lock behind her back that secured the chains around her wrists. She was still dizzy as she carefully began picking the lock. The lock was proving tougher than she expected.

Time had just run out. Emeteo walked into the cell with barely contained rage as he regarded Vala with disdain. He had been intent on exacting revenge against the Tau'ri woman Samantha Carter – vengeance for the death of his brother Anateo. He had bribed a Tok'ra to spread word of suspicious energy readings. As he suspected, this information drew in the naïve Tau'ri. Samantha Carter came into his hands with relative ease; her kidnapping had gone off with barely a hitch. He had been pleased; he would have the pleasure of slowly torturing Samantha Carter to death and his stature as a potential leader of the Lucian Alliance would grow stronger.

Vala Mal Doran, she had literally dropped into his lap – a windfall. He delighted that he would settle that old score too. He had never imagined that Vala would persuade Aton Re Van to assist in Samantha Carter's escape. It was unheard of for Re Van to put a woman above money, Re Van had too many women to care for any particular one – especially this woman who had left Re Van for Anateo years ago. Then the bitch had left Anateo too! Emeteo thought resentfully. Anateo had once told him that Vala was rumored to have played host for a Goa'uld sex goddess. The powers of persuasion she demonstrated today seemed to confirm it.

Now Emeteo would have to wait for another chance to exact revenge against Samantha Carter. A chance that might not come. And if word got out about Re Van and the Tau'ri's escape, the other factions of the Lucian Alliance would surely start attacking his interests with a fierce vengeance. He was seething with rage over these turns of events.

For today Vala Mal Doran would have to do. She was going to pay for everything that happened today and for dumping Anateo. Emeteo had always HATED the way Vala Mal Doran manipulated Anateo. It was an affront to their family name regardless of whether Anateo saw it that way or not. Anateo had been willing to deal with Vala as an occasional partner in stealing a ship and let her live. When Anateo was done with a woman; he was done. There's always a more interesting one waiting he would say. He couldn't be bothered with revenge against a woman. Besides, Anateo found old lovers useful at times. Not so Emeteo.

Vala had never bothered to give Emeteo a second glance. And she'd s pay for that today too. When he was done with her, no other man would find her beautiful.

Emeteo looked very much like Anateo, except that where Anateo had a modicum of charm, Emeteo was all malice and ugliness. It surprised Vala how such a similar visage could result in two completely different effects on these brothers. Vala looked into Emeteo's eyes and saw exactly what she had expected to see, cold brutality. She thought to herself, you've been through this before; he won't even hold a light to Qetesh on one of her lazy days. She pep talked to herself with a bungled American slang. Keep him talking; keep working on the lock; and find a way to fight. She was barefoot but her legs had not been restrained, big mistake Emeteo.

Vala grinned widely at Emeteo, "we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot today Eme."

Emeteo took a long knife out of the side of his boot and held it up to Vala's throat.

"Vala you're a magnet for disaster– you always have been. Anateo never understood that. Still I have to say it was impressive of you to talk Re Van into helping."

"Actually, Eme, I had nothing to do with that." Vala lied.

"Oh, I think you had a lot to do with it." Emeteo said as he casually trailed the knife down to Vala's white shirt. He took the shirt in both of his hands and ripped it violently from her body. Vala heard the fabric rip; she felt the burn at the back of her neck where the fabric had made a futile last stand before giving way. She nearly lost the clip she was using to pick the lock, but she caught it in a panic. The sound of the fabric ripping made her stomach lurch sickeningly.

"You could have just asked me, Emeteo," Vala said with a false purr.

The front of her shirt had ripped completely away from her body exposing a white lace bra underneath. The back of her shirt had fallen down but was still tucked into her pants. Emeteo took the knife and sliced the bra off Vala's body. She felt her stomach turn cold as fear gave her goose bumps and made her nipples harden. Forcing down the panic, Vala kept working at the lock behind her back. She thought she was about half way through the lock. Why was this lock proving so difficult?

"I'll be the last man to see you looking so beautiful. I'm afraid no one will want you after I'm done." Eme said coldly running his knife over her breasts.

Vala knew that if she attacked Emeteo with her hands still chained and locked, her chances of a successful escape were significantly reduced. If she was going to strike with her hands tied, the strike would have to knock him out and give her time to finish. So far Emeteo had not provided an opportunity for such a strike. She had to bide her time until she was free or she could do some serious damage with a blow from her knees. She knew he wasn't looking to kill her; he'd plan to torture and rape her for days before his mind would turn to murder. She had time; it wouldn't be pleasant, but she had time.

Vala calculated the angles and decided the best way to stall would be to further piss Emeteo off. You need to piss him off so he drops that knife in favor of a hand or fist. Mustering all her former sex goddess hauteur, Vala smirked, "Well Eme I see that you never recovered from Anateo preferring to be in my bed to yours."

Emeteo grabbed at her breasts roughly before slapping her viciously several times. "Always the greatest gift to all men Vala," Emeteo mocked and began to make cuts on Vala's back, arms and breasts. Vala tried not to react other than telling herself, Damn, that didn't work. She thought she was two thirds there on the lock. She prayed that the blood running down her arms would not slick her fingers making picking the lock even more difficult. Blood was flowing from the cuts in slow trickles down her stomach. She wasn't sure she had time to finish unlocking her hands before things got any uglier. He won't kill you yet, stay calm she told herself. You have time.

Vala remained quiet while Emeteo's knife slit open the lacings on her leather pants. The knife continued down one of Vala's legs and then the other until the front of her pants was in shreds. Better the pants than me, thought Vala even though Emeteo had not bothered to use care. He'd left Vala's stomach and legs with several severe bleeding gouges from the knife.

Vala felt her hands shaking and the bile rise in her throat as Emeteo's hand touched the lips that were just under the cloth of her panties. Emeteo looked up and sneered at her. She felt him pull her underwear away from her body. She felt him place his knife between her flesh and her panties and cut them away exposing her body to the air of the room.

Emeteo's fingers were attempting to roughly enter her, to violate her. But Vala had changed the position of her legs giving Emeteo only brief initial success before being blocked. As Emeteo looked down to Vala's crotch to make another attempt, she brought her knee up. There was a loud crack, the sound of Emeteo's nose breaking. He staggered back. Keeping her eyes on Emeteo, who still appeared dazed, Vala finished picking the lock that bound her hands. But her hands were entwined in the chains.

As she struggled with the chains around her hands, Vala saw Emeteo approach. He was unaware that Vala was seconds away from freeing her hands. Vala kicked with her legs out to keep Emeteo away; but he swerved and avoided the kick using his body to pin her legs to the cell bars. Then he shoved one hand between her legs and inside of her.

Vala had finally freed a hand. She was bringing her hands and elbows forward about to force Emeteo back. Unable to contain her rage at the violation of his hand, she screamed, "No! I'm going to kill you!" She knew if she didn't escape him, it would only make the attack more brutal, but she couldn't help it. Her motions were awkward because one hand still had chain coiled around it. Then she heard the buzzing sounds of zats being fired. Emeteo's hand slipped from her and he fell back onto the floor.

As he fell, Vala looked up and saw Daniel standing with a zat in his hand pointing at the space where Emeteo had just stood. Daniel's eyes held oceans of rage. Vala had never seen Daniel with such a look in his eyes.

Daniel's expression turned to one of concern as he registered Vala's look. His own eyes never left her face, as he moved towards her swiftly and removed his long leather coat. He silently helped Vala put the coat on. He looked at her for permission to touch her; she gave it by leaning into him and putting her arms on his chest. Then he put his arms around her and drew her close placing his cheek so that it touched the hair on the top of her head.

Daniel was horrified by what he'd seen. That pig's hand was inside of Vala. Vala's clothes were in shreds and her body was bleeding. He had heard her scream; he'd seen her fighting to remove Emeteo's hand from between her legs. She'd managed to break his nose and free her hands, one of which still had a chain around it. He shuddered to think what the next few minutes might have wrought for Vala if he hadn't been here.

"Vala," Daniel murmured afraid to say more.

Vala didn't answer. She was mortified by what Daniel and the others had witnessed, this degradation – her degradation. She was on the verge of hysteria and she knew it. And, she had to maintain control.

"Vala are you hurt?" Daniel asked stupidly.

She heard a sob wrench from her body as she leaned on Daniel, and felt all the shame at this weakness. Daniel tightened his embrace in response and began to rub her back. Feeling him wrap around her and smelling his scent somehow fortified Vala. She put her arms around Daniel and held on tentatively at first; then her grasp on him tightened.

Daniel felt Vala tighten her hold on him; she clearly wanted his comfort. Then she suddenly released him. Daniel watched as he saw her eyes fix on the others present in the room, especially Aton Re Van. Re Van was watching Vala from near the door.

Daniel saw Vala's back straighten like she had been braced suddenly by icy water. Without looking down, Vala began buttoning the remaining buttons on Daniel's coat. She turned to face the wall and shucked the shredded leather pants off. Then she moved towards her boots which were sitting in the corner of the room. She sat abruptly on the floor and pulled the boots on. Daniel's coat was swimming on Vala. It fully covered her, except that when she walked the coat split to reveal her milky white legs which were now encased with the leather of her boots. Her hair was wild, her eyes wide and a bit red. But her skin was paler than Daniel could remember; he thought she might be suffering from the shock of the ordeal.

Daniel could see that Vala was plastering her persona back on. His heart broke a little at the thought that she felt the need for such an act. He wasn't surprised to see a smile back on her face when she looked up. "Thanks guys," Vala said.

Aton tossed Vala a Goa'uld healing device and gave her a devilish grin, "Wonk you're getting soft among these Tau'ri; Emeteo barely has a scratch on him."

Daniel was taken aback by Re Van's callous critique of Vala's defense. She'd been tortured, repeatedly sliced with Emeteo's knife, violated and nearly brutally raped. Daniel openly scowled at the man.

Daniel watched as Vala's face became a regal mask as she smirked and nodded her head, "You didn't let me finish; I was getting the upper hand!"

"Oh you think so?" mocked Aton with a big grin and a casualness that evidenced how routine and expected such critique was between them, "I'd say Emeteo had the UPPER HAND Wonk."

Daniel intensified his glare at the man's crude reference to where they had all witnessed Emeteo's hand as they had entered the room. Daniel started to move towards Vala, but Re Van got there first and grabbed Vala by both shoulders.

Aton continued, "Don't use that thing yet. I want you functioning to reroute those rings to bring my men onto the ship." Re Van's tone was commanding and said that he was used to giving Vala orders that were obeyed without question.

Daniel stepped around Re Van and closer to Vala. Vala surprised Re Van by looking at Cameron Mitchell.

"Cameron, are we planning on taking the ship?" Vala asked.

"Wasn't planning on it Princess." Cam said authoritatively, but not looking directly at Vala.

Re Van looked incredulous, "You leave this ship intact and Emeteo will be going after your women again gentlemen. Better to leave the ship in my hands." He said with a dangerous look.

Vala took Daniel's arm and walked with him over to the rest of SG-1. Looking at Cam, she said, "Aton has a point. We were very lucky not to lose Sam today. Emeteo intends to kill her. I think at this point, he'll expand his hit list to all of us. He has a sick little mind, and we cannot allow him to get his hands on Samantha again."

Vala stopped for a moment to collect her emotions, she sucked in a long breath and continued, "Sam I know you're a capable woman; but trust me this is a threat you don't want hanging over your head. It isn't going away until Emeteo is neutralized. This is our opportunity to eliminate that threat. Lock Emeteo up, because if you leave him on board Aton will kill him, but let Aton take this ship. Let Aton eliminate Emeteo's Alliance faction. It's the only way."

Daniel looked at Vala, realizing he wanted Emeteo dead and marveling at the humanity in Vala that she would consider his safety and include the information to save his life in her evaluation after what he had just done.

Sam looked at Vala and said hoarsely, "She's right."

"I concur." Teal'c added.

Daniel and Cam nodded, though they clearly did not like a plan that gave Aton Re Van further advantage.

"Right then" Vala said still looking at Sam, "Samantha, I think I've earned the right today to ask you for something. I want you off this ship NOW."

Sam started to argue the point, but looking into Vala's tired eyes, she paused. She could see Vala's thoughts spinning in her head; what did I go through all this for today if Sam isn't even off the ship? But something in her couldn't comply without at least a gentle protest. She took Vala's arm, "That's not how this team works Vala."

Daniel saw the determination set in Vala's jaw, and stifled a grin at her spirit, "That's how this team is working for the next hour Samantha," Vala said with a determined tone. They all realized Vala was fighting a battle to control her emotions so that she could complete the tasks Re Van had requested. As if Vala read their thoughts, she confirmed, "I just need to be able to concentrate."

"You know I could do it instead." Sam said gently and was surprised by Vala's fierce, "No!"

"You could coordinate from the Odyssey Sam," Cam suggested wanting to move this takeover along so they could get Vala off this ship.

Sam nodded her head, ashamed that she hadn't immediately acquiesced.

Cam took out his radio to signal Odyssey, "Odyssey requesting you lock onto Colonel Carter's locator and beam her to Odyssey. She'll be coordinating from there."

Vala gave Sam a relieved smile as a white light beamed Sam away.

"Sorry to insist on that boys, but I worked pretty hard to get her off this ship, it was a bit disturbing to see her back here." Looking at Daniel, Vala smiled and added, "I suppose I should make Daniel leave too."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Daniel told her in gentle sarcasm.

Then Vala turned to Aton and winked, "Wonk a word please." Vala's use of this little pet nickname did not escape Daniel's notice.

Re Van joined the remaining SG-1 members.

Daniel watched as Vala turned on her seductive persuasion, which was fully operational in spite of her wild hair, pale complexion and swollen lips. "Wonk you've been an angel today." She patted him on the chest, "And I'm seriously thinking about doing your little favor for you."

"Well good news." Aton smiled as if he was not used to Vala denying him much.

"Just a couple of tiny conditions . . ." Vala said as she looked up with wide innocent eyes.

Daniel watched as Re Van brought his hand up and tweaked Vala's chin, making her wince, "You've become quite the negotiator my sweet."

Vala grinned, "Don't be nasty Wonk. I'll reset your little rings, but you have to agree that Eme's crew won't be harmed. I'm sure they'd all be quite comfortable on Danter."

"I'm surprised you would care after the day they've put you through." Aton said, "Well you never did like harming people did you Wonk? I guess some things don't change."

Knowing Aton was not giving her a complement, Vala ignored him and continued, "And we'll be taking Emeteo into Tau'ri custody."

"Seems a bit foolish, but I can live with it," Aton agreed.

Aton placed a hand on Vala's arm and she had to stifle a wince, "We have a deal, come with me."

But Daniel placed a hand on Vala's shoulder and said, "We'll be handling the rings Re Van. We'll signal you when you have a go."

Re Van smiled at this overtly possessive act and said, "Of course Dr. Jackson." Then Aton turned to Vala and picked up her hand and gave it a seductive, lingering and sensual kiss before tossing her a communication device for his ship, "Contact me when it's done," Aton commanded.

Vala nodded, but took a step closer to Daniel, seeming to need the reassurance that she was still a part of his world. Daniel still had hold of her shoulders and gripped a bit tighter.

Then Vala motioned to Cam, "How would you like me to handle this?"

Cam gave Vala a brief double take. Was she asking him for instructions? He suspected that Princess was running on nerves and adrenaline. He definitely didn't want her roaming around alone in this state. "Okay, why don't I come with you in case of trouble?"

Vala shrugged, she didn't think it was necessary, but she didn't argue, "Fine."

"I'm not leaving her." Daniel stated firmly looking at Mitchell.

Cam gave Daniel a searing look, but then thought better of challenging him. "Alright, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c, you handle the rings." Cam ordered.

"I'll coordinate Odyssey personnel from here," Cam added.

"Vala Mal Doran, do you not think you should use the healing device before attempting to reroute the rings?" Teal'c spoke to Vala for the first time, with obvious, but calm, concern. As he spoke, his eyes focused on a dark stain appearing on Daniel's coat near Vala's thigh. Daniel let out an involuntary wince as he saw Teal'c's focus.

Vala looked down, unbuttoned Daniel's coat and examined the bleeding cut. She moved over to the remains of her blouse which were lying near the cell. She ripped the blouse into field bandages and tied it around her leg. Then she walked back over to her teammates.

Vala looked at Teal'c, "The healing device takes quite a bit of concentration. I don't want to use it until we're done."

"Vala, why don't you let Sam realign the ring crystals?" Daniel asked softly.

"No!" Vala hissed, before softening her voice and composing herself, "Believe me, I've done this realignment in a lot worse shape. I'm fine." Vala looked up with a giant grin on her face, as she grabbed for Daniel's arm.

"Let's go boys!" Vala said with a smile.

Forty five minutes later Emeteo's ship was in Re Van's hands. Cam had helped coordinate scrambling Emeteo's communications with Sam on the Odyssey. Vala, Daniel and Teal'c realigned the rings so that Re Van's crew could ring aboard Eme's ship and take over. At Vala's insistence, the Odyssey had followed Re Van's two ships back to Danter City where Emeteo's crew was allowed to disembark.

The Odyssey was preparing to move away from the two pirate ships as soon as Re Van disembarked Odyssey. All of SG-1 was now on board the Odyssey. Vala could feel her skin sticking with dried blood to the inside of Daniel's coat. She felt exhausted, exposed, defiled and confused. She wanted Daniel to hold her, and yet she didn't want anyone to touch her. She was desperate to remove the marks of Emeteo's attack with the healing device.

"You okay Princess?" Cam asked swallowing hard as he read some of Vala's trauma in her eyes.

"Fine." Vala said as if she couldn't understand why anyone would be worried about her.

"You should go to the infirmary." Cam ordered.

The thought of being examined by the Odyssey's unfamiliar male doctor was repugnant to Vala.

"I think I'll shower and make a go with the healing device if it's all the same." Vala said.

Re Van, Daniel and Teal'c had overheard the conversation.

Aton was looking at Vala, "Wonk, you'd better let me go with you." To the others he explained, "She tends to pass out when she's healing herself."

"Re Van is right, someone else needs to be there to make sure you don't pass out." Cam said.

Vala rolled her eyes. She had to admit that passing out was a possibility; Aton of all the men on hand was the most familiar with her body and the healing device. She was considering giving in and allowing Aton to accompany her, when Daniel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I think we'll be able to help Vala with that. And it looks like it's about time for us to part ways." Daniel pointed to the Odyssey Commander.

Re Van bowed slightly. He turned to his Wonk and handed her the lock she had been restrained with in Emeteo's cell. "This lock is the latest in pick proof locks, you'll be seeing it more and more; it's becoming quite standard Wonk. And, it's nearly a year old. You're not keeping up, and it nearly got you killed today." He tweaked her chin, but Daniel could see his eyes were serious. Aton bent his head towards Vala's and gave her a light kiss on the uninjured side of her mouth. "Well Wonk, I guess this is goodbye – unless you'd like to come with me?" Aton laughed.

Daniel gave Re Van a double take at his audacity. He felt a slight trickle of fear that Vala could say yes.

Vala laughed at Aton, raised tired, but flirting eyes towards the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I haven't enjoyed our little reunion, but I'm quite happy here."

Aton smiled with seduction in his eyes as he kissed Vala's forehead and said, "The offer is always open."

Much to Daniel's chagrin, Vala nodded and said in her alien drawl, "Oh, I know."

Cam, Teal'c and Sam all looked awkwardly towards the scene. No one chanced a look at Daniel.

"Try to take better care of her will you Dr. Jackson?" Re Van said with a charming smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Vala pouted in reply and saved Daniel an uncomfortable reply.

"It's been a pleasure." Re Van said smiling and then he signaled to Colonel Walker.

"Oh Wonk, there is the matter of Eme's kassa." Aton added looking back at Vala.

"Vala's given me that information Re Van," Sam told him.

Re Van nodded as he left the bridge with Sam and Walker.

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

Wounds

After Re Van departed, Cam looked at Vala and said, "You can use cabin G-5 if you want to clean up; but go to the infirmary first." Cam could see that the dark stain on the thigh of Daniel's coat had grown. There were other stains on the coat now.

"Thanks," Vala said not bothering to ask for help. She turned away from her teammates.

"Princess, I don't want you using that healing device until Sam gets back to help you." Cam commanded with concern in his voice.

Vala turned back and looked Cam squarely in the eye, as she said in a low voice that she hoped Daniel and Teal'c would not hear, "Cameron do NOT send Samantha to my room for this; understand?" Vala hadn't gone through that degrading scene on the ship to have Sam exposed to this bloody aftermath. She'd been pissed when she'd seen Sam back on the ship again. It felt like she'd gone through hell for nothing,

"Vala, Sam's the only other woman on board. Who do you want me to send to help you, the doctor?" Cam asked matching her lowered tone.

Vala shook her head, "No . . . Look, I'll be fine I can handle it myself . . . leave it alone Cameron."

"Vala!" Cam started to say something else, but he thought better of it; he could see that Vala was on the edge no matter how much she smiled. He let her turn and walk away. Cam turned to Daniel and Teal'c and shook his head.

Vala entered the cabin, grabbed a stack of clothing from the bed that she assumed Sam had rounded up for her and headed for the shower. As she took Daniel's coat off, she could feel the dried blood slowly sheering away from the knife cuts that Emeteo had made. She winced in pain, but kept going.

Vala felt sick to her stomach, but forced herself to assess the injuries in the bathroom mirror anyway. She'd looked worse; she knew it and she found that reassuring. "Oh, it's not that bad," Vala said aloud like a mantra.

She suspected that the shower would open up some of Emeteo's handiwork, but she didn't care. She had to cleanse Emeteo's touch from her body. Besides she needed to see what she was working with before she used the healing device. Then she looked at the bruising on her breasts and thighs. "Eme you son of a bitch, you got your wish, I definitely can't call myself beautiful right now." Vala said fighting back tears, she told herself, "Aton's right, I have gotten soft among the Tau'ri," she snorted loudly.

She suddenly flashed on Emeteo's hands forcing their way inside her and felt vomit rising into her throat. She reached the toilet and began to heave violently what little she had in her stomach.

As she lifted her head, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and froze.

"Vala are you alright?" It was Daniel's voice. "I'm sorry, but you didn't answer your door." He said apologetically.

"I'm fine darling." Vala called weakly getting up from the floor where she lay by the toilet, "Did you just get here?"

"Not long ago," Daniel lied, and Vala knew he'd heard her insane chatter.

Daniel had entered the room less than ten minutes after Vala. He'd understood that Vala would not want Sam's help with the healing device. She seemed fiercely protective of Sam today. He'd stopped only to get Vala a tray of food before knocking at her door. When Vala hadn't answered, he'd asked for the access code and entered. He'd sat the tray of food on the table, and meant to announce his presence, but then he'd heard Vala's little pep talk to herself and he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt until he'd heard her become ill. He had to marvel at her resilience.

Vala was lying too; she didn't feel fine. She was dizzy and nauseous. She laid her head weakly on the mirror by the sink.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?'

"Would you mind staying while I take a shower?" Vala asked tentatively.

"Vala, I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Daniel said reassuringly, "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, darling, I just felt like a chat." Vala tried for her flirty voice, but knew she didn't quite achieve.

She took a long shower, which as she suspected, caused some of her wounds to bleed more profusely. The soap hitting the cuts made them sting and increased the pain she was feeling, but she kept scrubbing anyway.

She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel; she didn't have any spare clothes, so she thought she should heal herself before dressing. She didn't feel any of the wounds were life threatening and wanted to rest before using the device. So she grabbed the gauze that someone had put in the bathroom and placed large swaths of it over the worst of her wounds. She was still bleeding and seeping from some of them, but it was a lot better. She wrapped herself in the huge bathrobe and grabbed a few fresh bath towels. Blood was already seeping through the cloth of the robe on her back and under her arm, but she didn't notice.

Vala opened the door to the bathroom. She looked drained, and Daniel immediately stood up to help her.

Vala smiled at him and growled half heartedly.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and grinned weakly. He started to take Vala by the arm, but she shook her head, "I'm fine Daniel."

So he pointed at a tray on the little table where he'd been sitting, "I thought you might be hungry." Daniel said. He watched Vala's wobbly, independent progress over to the little table. Daniel held back his own concern that she was going to take a header onto the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the chair.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

As Vala had walked past Daniel, he'd noticed the oozing blood now staining several places on the stark white robe Vala was wearing.

"Haven't done anything about those wounds?" Daniel asked softly, secretly glad he had talked himself into coming into her room. He didn't like the look of her right now.

"They look worse than they are." Vala said reassuringly.

"Uh, huh," Daniel said in a slow voice he usually used when he wanted her to know he wasn't sure he believed her.

Vala sat with her knees tucked so that her head rested on them. She shrugged, "Thought I'd rest a bit first. I didn't realize how hungry I was Daniel." Vala said as she picked up half the turkey sandwich Daniel had brought for her and took a bite.

"Did you eat?" Vala asked him.

"Umm, I'll eat later." Daniel said absently.

Vala held the plate with the other half of her sandwich up to Daniel. He hesitated a moment and then took it.

They ate in silence.

"No dessert?" Vala asked with a pout.

Daniel grinned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two chocolate chip cookies that he'd gotten in the ship's mess. He handed Vala one of the cookies.

"Chocolate!" Vala smiled as they munched their cookies.

Then Daniel pointed to a bottle of whiskey on the table.

Vala raised an eyebrow and teased, "I thought you didn't approve of me drinking Daniel Jackson."

"No, no, no, never said that Vala." He opened the whiskey and poured a generous shot in a glass for her.

Vala took the drink, downed it quickly pirate style with a smile, "Thanks, but you know this stuff barely affects me my Daniel. It makes my stomach warm though."

Daniel grinned, "Then it affects you."

He hesitated for a moment before pouring another shot of whiskey. Daniel drank half the shot this time before handing the glass to Vala.

Vala gave him another raised eyebrow, "Rough day darling?" and then quickly drank the other half of the shot.

Daniel snorted in appreciation of her quip; his own face bore the signs of Emeteo's blow.

"I think we need to deal with those wounds now. They're looking pretty bad." Daniel said quietly.

"Oh Daniel, he barely touched me." Vala winked unconvincingly. Daniel saw the flashes of revulsion in Vala's eyes as she made the reference to Emeteo who was currently several floors below in the Odyssey's brig.

"You should have seen me after the Tok'ra's valiant rescue of Qetesh. I don't think there was any pink left on my skin – all black and blue – and that healed up beautifully." Vala said with a pirate swagger of toughness resurrected in honor of her head on collision today with her pirating past. Daniel had a feeling that Vala had just given him a fairly accurate description of her injuries from the torture she had suffered at the hands of Qetesh's rebel human slaves. He wondered if this swagger was part of her process of dealing with the violence that kept falling into her life.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Daniel said tentatively, "Or I could get Sam if you prefer, but you seemed so adamant earlier about keeping her away from . . ." Daniel's voice trailed off. "Something told me you were trying to keep her out of this stuff as much as possible."

"Smart man; but that doesn't mean I want you dealing with this either." Vala said firmly.

"You know Vala you'd be surprised what I can handle." Daniel told her, "Hathor remember?"

"Ahh," Vala said looking up a little surprised and understanding that Daniel had just told her that he thought of his drugged out time with Hathor as coerced sexual contact, rape. And he was right of course.

Vala stood up, much steadier on her feet, and smacked Daniel on the leg, "This process involves naked flesh Daniel; we all know how you feel about that." Vala rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I think I've seen just about everything you have to show," Daniel smirked and looked at her.

"You said you kept your eyes closed on the Prometheus!" Vala reminded him with a smile.

"Quotan," Daniel said simply.

"Right," Vala nodded, "forgot about that."

"You're not going to whine about this later?" Vala asked suspiciously.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Daniel nodded looking a bit like a schoolboy.

"Hmmm . . . We have the oddest conversations my Daniel . . . so you finally want me to take my clothes off and I'm a mess." Vala shook her head at the irony.

"Vala quit stalling; you're bleeding all over that chair." Daniel scolded.

Vala got out of the chair, and walked to the side of the bed where she laid out a couple of towels to protect the bedding. Then she sat down on the bed's edge and put the healing device on her hand. She opened the robe to expose the seeping knife wound wrapped in bloody gauze.

Daniel walked to the edge of the bed and knelt by Vala. She was beginning to unwrap the bloody gauze from her leg.

Daniel produced a pair of small medical scissors that Vala wasn't sure where he'd found. He gently began to cut the gauze away revealing the bleeding knife wound and the blooming bruises from Emeteo's assault that sat high on her inner thigh. Daniel reached over and flipped on a bedside light so he could see the wound. Surprise showed on his face at the depth and extent of this cut.

Vala didn't look at him as she raised the healing device over the wound and it began to glow. After several minutes, Vala's wound appeared completely healed. The device stopped glowing; Vala covered her leg back with the robe and lay back on the bed to rest with her feet still dangling over the side.

"You okay?" Daniel, now standing over her, asked.

"Hmmm," Vala said with her eyes closed; she couldn't look at Daniel.

Daniel sat down on the bed, picked up her hand and felt her pulse.

"I'm fine darling. Just resting a minute," Vala said. Vala began to sit back up and winced when she put weight on her wounded arm. She was sitting a bit unsteadily.

"Daniel hand me a towel will you?" Vala asked.

Daniel reached over to the pile of towels that sat beside him on the bed and handed one to Vala.

Without saying a word, Vala sat got up from the bed. She held a hand to her head for a moment, got her bearings and moved towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked with concern in his voice.

I'm going to finish this in the bathroom, better light." Vala lied; she'd seen Daniel's eyes when he'd looked at her leg. She didn't think she wanted to see his eyes when she revealed her other injuries.

"Vala, I don't think that's a good idea. You're pretty shaky." Daniel said firmly. "Didn't Re Van say you tend to pass out when you heal yourself?" Daniel grudgingly used Re Van's name to persuade Vala.

"I'll tell you what darling I'll sit on the edge of the bathtub and I'll leave the door cracked open a bit so you can hear if I need you." She said in a voice that said the matter was decided.

Daniel didn't want to waste Vala's energy arguing so he sat watching Vala's shadow in the bathroom.

Vala untied the belt of the robe and removed it. She planned to tackle the wound on her right arm next. She used the bathroom mirror to inspect the wound as best she could. The long piece of gauze she had applied earlier was now bloody. The gauze started under her right breast, snaked under her arm and continued onto her back ending on her right shoulder blade. Vala planned to peel the gauze back in sections to minimize bleeding.

She started peeling back a section at the shoulder blade. Fresh blood ran down her back when the gauze came off the wound. Vala had to stand in order to see the injured right shoulder blade in the bathroom mirror. She had her back to the mirror, her head and arm craned around to reach the injury. It was an awkward movement to position the device for the healing process. When she felt she had the best position, the healing device began to glow.

Daniel heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. Without thinking he ran to the door and opened it. Vala was sprawled on the floor, completely naked and the healing device had skidded across the floor and was spinning in the corner.

Daniel was horrified to see the extent of injuries Emeteo had inflicted on Vala. Emeteo had made many knife cuts on her pale, full breasts; the areola and nipple of Vala's left breast were surrounded with a dark, brutal bloom of severe bruises where she was grabbed brutally; she had deep knife gouges on her stomach and abdomen. But the worst injury was the cut that dug into the bottom of her right breast and followed a jagged path under her arm and deep onto her back.

Daniel winced at the sight of Vala before he could stop himself. He hadn't imagined that her injuries were this extensive. He couldn't help thinking about what Vala wasn't saying about Emeteo's attack. He felt his stomach lurch wildly with anger. But he caught himself, realizing none of those emotions were any help to Vala right now. That was the important thing right now; help Vala.

Vala saw Daniel's face at the sight of her. "You know that's not quite the reaction I would have hoped to get from you in this state," she continued with a catch in her voice that Daniel didn't miss; it was much harder stuffing down her hurt, anger and pain with Daniel here to witness it. Daniel put Vala's robe over her and let her rest for a moment.

Daniel had seen Vala in all states of undress both voluntarily and involuntary. Even on Quotan, she'd seemed confident. But watching her hold her robe to cover her body, Daniel felt flushed by the sight of Vala in such an intimate, vulnerable state of undress. Given the circumstances of their day, this wasn't sexual, but it was intimate. He could see that Vala didn't necessarily like it, but she was letting him see her wounded.

Sitting up a bit more, Vala asked, "Did I damage the device when I dropped it?"

Daniel picked it up and examined it, "I don't think it's damaged."

"Good. I'm going to finish this." She said dismissing him from the bathroom.

"No, you're going to rest and then we're going to have the Doctor suture this cut." Daniel said firmly.

"No! I'm using this device until every last mark from today is erased!" Vala said with a hitch in her voice; she was close to losing control and balling her head off. "You can either help me or you can get out." Vala said tears starting to fall down her face, and she felt herself hating Daniel a little for seeing them.

Daniel wanted to argue with her, but didn't have the heart to push her any closer to the emotional brink than he already had. "I'll give this back and you can finish, but I stay in the bathroom and help. Agreed?" Daniel said firmly.

"I don't have enough hands to hold this robe on while I heal this Daniel," Vala said with an angry tone as she tossed the robe off regally. "I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage of you and violating all your precious boundaries." Vala goaded him further.

"Vala we're passed all that." Daniel said a little irritated at being treated like a school boy, before realizing she was trying to piss him off because she felt so vulnerable. His irritation melted.

"Oh we are?" Vala said, "News to me."

"Can we just get on with this?" Daniel said as he took the towel off the side of the sink and dabbed a trail of blood that was running down her side after escaping from underneath the gauze on her wound. Not waiting for instructions, Daniel began removing the rest of the bloody gauze off the wound. Daniel thought Vala looked a little paler.

"Vala, are you doing alright?" He said with concern.

She ignored the question, "Help me up."

Daniel got her on her feet; she turned to face him and craned to look at her back in the mirror again. She had a little more work to do on that part of the wound. Daniel watched as she stretched to reach the cut. He didn't offer to help further. When she took her hand down, he saw there was still an area she had missed. "Here," Daniel said quietly and guided Vala's hand to a position where the healing device could heal the missing spot.

When her back was done, she turned to the side so she could see under her arm as she directed the healing device. Once that was done, Vala faced the mirror and healed the cut under the right breast. Daniel was standing behind her to make sure she didn't fall. He could see her become more wobbly with each repair. She began to shiver.

Daniel picked up her robe from the floor and wrapped it around her. Then he put an arm around her and leaned her back into him. She wanted to let him comfort her, but she couldn't do it. It just made the whole day; this moment; what they were doing together here too real, too painful. His eyes and embrace were undoing all the work she had done to deal with what had happened today.

She stayed leaning against him as she opened the robe and finished healing her breasts, stomach and abdomen. She looked pristine except for the bruising and cut on her lips. Without looking at him, she said, "I'm going to change now."

Daniel left the bathroom and moved back to sit in the small leather upholstered chair by the window. He felt drained after all he had seen. He knew Vala was strong, resilient. Now he thought he knew a little about what it cost her when she plastered that brilliant smile on her face.

Vala emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank t shirt. She had a green BDU shirt over the top of her new ensemble. She'd healed the bruises and cut on her lip by herself. She looked tired, but pristine and beautiful. Her anger seemed to have dissipated and she seemed relieved and happy to see that he was still there.

Daniel poured both of them another whiskey. He motioned to her with the glass.

Vala took it and drank it standing over him, "Thank you Daniel."

Without saying a word, Vala took a seat in Daniel's lap. He looked surprised but said nothing to discourage her. She still had the healing device and she was putting it back on her hand. She took her other hand and examined Daniel's injured face, running a finger along his nose and jaw. She seemed to be taking note of what caused him pain.

"Vala, you don't need to do that now." Daniel said blocking her hand as she began to raise it to his face.

"Yes I do Daniel. I NEED to do this." She'd given him a look that told him she wanted all signs of today gone. He nodded his permission and she healed his injuries.

As the device stopped glowing, Vala examined her work and said, "There, my Daniel you're as beautiful as ever." She smiled and leaned back against his chest apparently spent and exhausted.

"Vala I'm so sorry." Daniel said putting his arm across her legs to wrap her in an embrace.

"Why?" Vala asked with tired curiosity.

"We should have listened to you." Daniel's voice caught in his throat.

"Welll, you should always listen to me." Vala nodded. "But we'll have no guilt about today. I can't have you taking on the blame for what happened to me today. If you blame yourself for this, then I have to blame myself for the Lucian Alliance having a problem with your people in the first place, which really led to all this anyway." Vala said in a tired voice.

"I think we would have eventually clashed with the Lucian Alliance with or without you Vala." Daniel said letting her off the hook.

Vala said in a whisper, "I could have told Cameron and Samantha why I was concerned about Danter, but I didn't, wouldn't . . . couldn't . . . I got careless and Sam nearly paid."

"Vala this isn't your fault!" Daniel said with a force of compassion that surprised Vala, "Emeteo would probably be giving Sam the same treatment he gave you today if you hadn't intervened. We're to blame for what happened to YOU today; not the other way around."

Vala sat up and looked Daniel in the eye. "Daniel why assign blame, it happened. Besides it isn't true, Daniel. I can't have you think that. You met my past today Daniel. It's not like you to let me off the hook so completely."

"Yeah, well, I want to talk to you about the past I met today." Daniel said pulling her back against his chest, "but we don't have to do it now."

Vala let Daniel pull her back against him. They were both exhausted. They sat silently for awhile until Daniel felt Vala relax into sleep. And then he fell asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Aftermath – CHAPTER 17**

**NOTE DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES; CHAPTER 16 IS A DUPLICATE OF CHAPTER 15; **

**THOSE CHAPTERS INCLUDE THE SUBCHAPTERS THE PRICE SHE PAYS AND WOUNDS. **

**This chapter follows Wounds.**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Aftermath

Daniel awoke in the black leather chair on the Odyssey literally wearing Vala. His face was resting along her temple with a healthy measure of her hair draped over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped firmly around her with his hands splayed, resting in the middle of her back. He'd kept her pressed close to his body. Vala had assisted in this tight bonding by wrapping her arms tightly around Daniel's body; her hands forming a little warm ball in the middle of his back. She'd pulled her bare legs up close to her body and leaned them into Daniel's side. A healthy portion of one of Daniel's arms blanketed her legs.

Daniel felt a surge of pleasure at the warm feel of Vala, and then awareness came to him about why he was wearing his Vala blanket. She'd played the hero yesterday, saved his life, saved Sam, and been tortured and sexually assaulted as a result. His breath shuddered in at the memory of what he'd seen of Emeteo's attack on her and his arms instinctively tightened. Vala, brave, run headlong into any situation and deal with the consequences later, beautiful, fucked up Vala. He wondered what this trauma would do to her; whether she'd handle it by ignoring it. Probably. Was he any better in how he dealt with traumatic events in his life? Probably not.

He moved slightly to look at his watch; they'd been asleep for a little less than two hours. They had another couple of hours before the Odyssey reached the alternate planet they would use to gate home. As Daniel moved, Vala shivered and her grasp around him tightened. In spite of their combined body heat, the room was cold and Vala looked chilled in her scant outfit of boxer shorts, tank top and BDU overshirt.

"Daniel?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly.

"Is it time to gate home?" Vala asked groggily.

"No we're proceeding with the Odyssey to an alternate gate address." Daniel said, "We didn't want to take a chance that there might be other Lucian Alliance looking for Sam on Danter."

"Good idea." Vala smiled into Daniel's chest.

"Are you going to get down off of me Vala?" Daniel asked.

"Eventually," Vala said drawing the word out.

"You've been sitting on me for two hours, and you're shivering." Daniel said.

Daniel felt Vala's body stiffen momentarily at his words, "I fell asleep. You should have woken me up." Vala said almost formally, though she had not made any move to leave his lap.

Daniel spread his fingers out on Vala's back, imperceptibly tightening his hold on her, "I didn't mean it like that Vala. I'm meant that you're shivering and I'm stiff . . ." Daniel started and then stopped as Vala raised her eyebrows at Daniel's turn of phrase.

". . . I mean my muscles are tight and you might like to stretch out." Daniel said defensively. He stood up holding Vala at the waist allowing her legs to unfold and support her. She let go of him. Daniel walked her to the bed, pulled the covers back and she got in without saying anything else.

Daniel thought he saw a little panic in Vala's eyes, but it disappeared so quickly he couldn't be sure; he assumed she still didn't want to be alone, but she'd said nothing.

"Scoot over." Daniel said quietly. Vala scooted. Daniel pulled the covers up over Vala and then lay next to her on top of the comforter. They looked like two cookies in a package each protected from bumping into the other and breaking off the fragile edges by the over-under comforter that separated them. Daniel moved towards Vala and she rested her head on his chest.

"Hmm," Vala said between shivers.

Daniel felt her body relax though the covers. He didn't care to think what this little gesture on his part meant. He couldn't leave her right now. And she wanted him here; she'd said as much, though she hadn't said anything really.

"Daniel?" Vala said.

"Hmm?" Daniel said, though he could feel the smirk building on her face.

"Can we call this our first date?" Vala said, shaking slightly from suppressing her laughter.

"Shut up and go back to sleep Vala," Daniel said.

He was dozing, and he felt her tense and move before he came awake to her jumping off the bed. He recognized her movement; he'd seen it the night she had been drugged out of her mind by the sex pilgrims and he'd watched her sleep in his office.

This time he said nothing as Vala stood in what Daniel had just dubbed, "Sleeping Warrior Stance."

Daniel opted not to startle her awake – that had not worked well the other time. So he merely lay there and waited until she came awake. She didn't seem surprised to find herself in this stance.

Daniel lay quietly. Watching Vala contemplate her options; watching her trying to figure out whether she had awakened him.

"Get back in bed Vala," Daniel said simply.

Vala shook her head no, "I'm up now; I'm going to take a shower and go see Sam."

"Vala, what were you doing? You did it after Quotan too." Daniel asked sitting up in the bed.

Vala shrugged, "I do it sometimes when I've had . . . a bad day," Vala smiled at him, biting her lower lip.

"Vala, I've seen you do that twice now. You had to have training to do that; who trained you?" Daniel asked calmly looking at her with the deep, bright blue eyes she found herself increasingly drawn to.

"It's not training darling; I've never been trained." Vala answered honestly, "I think I have prodigious natural ability; Teal'c always says so when he trains me."

Daniel was confused; he usually knew when Vala was lying to him. He knew her tells, had learned about her world of tells in one of their conversations where she tried to teach him about the real world. She'd probably revealed more about herself to him in those conversations than any other way. He'd started watching and noting what he thought her tells were, until he was confident that he knew them. One of her tells for truth and not lies, was biting her lower lip in anxiety of letting someone learn something they might be able to use against her.

Vala's words seemed like lies; Daniel saw the training in those moves and he made a note to talk to Teal'c. But, unless Daniel was seriously mistaken, Vala believed what she'd told him.

"Not to worry darling, I'd never kick your ass while I was asleep." Vala quipped trying to palm of her hand along the side of his face and felt his stubble, before turning her hand over and running that side over his cheek lighten Daniel's mood.

Vala came and sat next to Daniel on the bed. She ran the again.

Daniel looked at the ineffable depths of her eyes as he felt her hand on his face, "Thank you my Daniel, for staying, for standing me back up yesterday." Then she got up, leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips, before moving off and towards the bathroom.

"Taking a shower," Vala called back over her shoulder as she closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – LETTING THE ELEPHANT OUT OF THE BAG – CHAPTER 18**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Letting the Elephant Out of the Bag

Daniel had found Sam sitting in the Odyssey's mess hall with Teal'c and Cam. They sat at a table by a large window; it was all too familiar to Teal'c, except that the view out the window was the bluish slip stream of the Odyssey hyperdrive in action.

"Hey guys." Daniel said, sitting down and taking a drink of the fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Daniel Jackson, how is Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, she's healed all her injuries; mine too for that matter." Daniel ran his hand over his jaw. His voice indicated he wasn't sure that his words were entirely accurate concerning either of them given the type of trauma involved here.

His team seemed to understand both his words and tone.

Thinking about the extensive injuries he had seen on Vala, Daniel asked, "Has the SGC indicated what is to be done with Emeteo?"

"That sick bastard is getting locked up in Area 51; I'm personally losing the key to the cell." Cam said with venom in his voice not usually found there.

"We should have left him on the ship; let Re Van kill him." Daniel said plainly and with force.

Sam, Teal'c and Cam all looked at one another; they'd all thought it too at some point, but none of them had said it.

"Speaking of Re Van, has Vala filled you in on her connection with that guy?" Cam changed the subject.

"It's been a rough twenty four hours Cam; I thought I'd wait before putting a bunch of questions to her." Daniel said giving Cam a look that said he'd better not be planning to ask her anything either. "I think we know the basics, anyway, she knew this guy in her early days as a thief. He seems to have started her out – taught her to pick locks." Daniel said getting annoyed thinking about Aton Re Van.

"Well she's going to have to write a mission report and fill all that stuff in Jackson." Cam said.

"No Cam, she's not writing a mission report! If she writes one without being asked fine, otherwise we're leaving her alone." Daniel said with a stern and serious look on his face. Then he added in order to soften the force of his words, "Sam and I will be able to write a pretty complete report without Vala if we need to."

"I agree with Daniel." Sam said looking at Cam.

"Hello all," Vala said with a big smile on her face. Her team jumped not having seen her approach.

How are you feeling?" They all asked.

"Fine," Vala said, "though I can't say this is the most stylish outfit." She looked down at her too large BDU pants and shirt.

"You'll survive," Daniel said.

Vala sat next to Daniel; she had a tray with two plates of breakfast and some coffee. She sat a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Daniel without looking at him. As he looked up, she handed him a fork and gave him her "eat something" eyebrow. He took the fork and plunged it into the eggs. Taking a bite, he grimaced. Vala took a bite of her own eggs and then reached for the salt. She handed the salt to Daniel when she was done. He salted and tasted his eggs, nodded and continued to eat.

The whole team had fallen silent just watching Vala and Daniel eat.

"Okay, the bagged elephant must get out of the room," Vala said.

"Huh?" Cam said confused.

"She means let's talk about the elephant in the room," Daniel said with a little smile, and then to Vala, "The other one is 'let the cat out of the bag.'"

"Ahh," Vala said with a bit of confusion on her face, "What's to be done with Emeteo?"

"Cell at Area 51," Cam replied.

Vala nodded, and then added, "That business yesterday, it happened; nobody is to blame as far as I am concerned; and, I want to move on. Can we all do that?"

The team shook their head yes.

"Good!" Vala gave them all a big smile.

But then Daniel surprised himself, especially after his edict to Cam, by turning to Vala and saying in a low voice that only she could hear, "But we'll have to talk about some of it eventually Vala, you understand that right?"

At the dark look that Vala gave Daniel, he added, "We'll talk when you're ready, alright."

"Of course, darling," Vala smiled.

"Now when are we getting off this ship?" Vala said. Ever since they had learned about being stuck in a time dilation field on the Odyssey, none of them liked this ship much.

"We should be at our alternate gate site in about twenty minutes." Cam said.


	19. Chapter 19

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – RESTLESS – CHAPTER 19**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Restless

Vala was pacing her quarters again, looking at her bed as if it were an enemy. She'd been trying to get a full night's sleep ever since she'd returned to the SGC from the Danter City incident two weeks ago. Every night she'd get into bed only to spring back up as images of Emeteo filled her head. Every night those images made the walls of her room close in on her; the friendly familiarity of her room would disappear and she'd feel like a child seeing monsters in the shadowy darkness.

She'd spring for the light, get dressed and roam the halls of the SGC like an alley cat. Sometimes she'd throw on her running clothes and head for the jogging track; if she were lucky, she'd run into Teal'c still training and get to spar. The physical activity was a good way to reduce her tension levels, but it never seemed to provide her the release she needed for a night's sleep. Sometimes she wanted company so she'd see if anyone was in the mess hall; sometimes she'd go find the young Airmen that had put together a little band and practiced their music late at night in the spare recreation room.

But what she hadn't done in the last two weeks, not since what had passed between them in the aftermath of Danter City, was go to Daniel's lab on these restless late nights.

Before Danter City, Vala was a frequent late night visitor to Daniel's lab. She'd usually find him there, still working of course. She'd chat or read, sitting on his couch, and sometimes he would come and sit next to her and they'd really talk or they'd watch some DVD thingie. Sometimes she'd even fallen asleep on his couch and would always wake with his jacket on top of her. She'd really loved those times.

But since Danter City, she'd been afraid to see him at night. She was afraid he'd see her struggle for sleep and want to talk about it -- afraid he'd want to talk about things she couldn't talk about.

Vala would see Daniel during the day of course. She'd visit his lab and work on his projects. He'd ask if she was alright, of course he always asked, with concern in his eyes that didn't disappear when she answered with a bright smile that she was fine. And his eyes made it harder for Vala to look at him, every day it was harder, because part of Vala wanted to tell him, wanted to scream, that no she wasn't okay. Part of her wanted him to hold her; wanted him to tell her it was alright and wanted him to make her believe it.

Vala knew that she needed to get over this thing; she was actually surprised she was so traumatized by it. After all she'd gotten over much worse things; she'd had her body violated more times than she could count as Qetesh's host. What about the events after the rebellion against Qetesh -- being raped and tortured by Qetesh's human slaves. Qetesh had been curled up inside Vala, pushing her forward, avoiding as much of the punishment as a snake could avoid virtually leaving the building. And after the Tok'ra had finally removed Qetesh, after they'd healed Vala and dumped her on her home world to face more pain and humiliation, she'd gotten over that. She'd even started to adjust to the new hell her life had become at home. And she'd gotten over the price Aton had extracted for her forced liberation from her home world. She'd told herself it was the price she had to pay to gain her independence and a life. And then she'd learned a new way, a new persona that had helped and protected her – until now anyway.

So what was so different this time; this attack was mild in comparison. Except Daniel and her other teammates had seen it; Daniel wasn't going to forget about it. And Daniel looking at her, looking at her with that knowledge in his eyes, made it near impossible for Vala to forget and move on. Would any of her teammates ever look at her in the same way again?

So she struggled and ran and roamed, and got no sleep. And, as she'd rounded on her second week with virtually no sleep, they'd been off world on a routine mission and she'd nearly fallen off a cliff and broken her neck. She'd been so tired.

"Vala Mal Doran!" Teal'c had called as he pulled her back suddenly – he'd saved her life.

Daniel had seen the whole thing; had yelled at her.

"Vala! Be careful! You have to pay attention!" He'd said with a frown and concerned eyes. And, then later he'd said something more quietly that only she could hear, "You're not coming off world again in this condition." And, he'd meant it, she knew he had. She had to sleep.

So she'd given up and ventured back to Daniel's lab that night. He'd been so sweet to her when she'd popped her head in with two cups of coffee and asked if he needed help. He'd given her a simple, short job. When she was finished, she'd gone to sleep on his couch. She'd only slept about half an hour before she woke with a start and jumped up ready to fight. And when she'd stood there confused, ready to bolt, Daniel had gotten up from his lab table without saying a word and pulled her back down on the couch. He lay by her side, with his arms around her and she'd slept; it was a blessed release. It was peace. She could breathe a little easier when he was there. She couldn't explain it; felt pathetic, but that was the truth.

After the first three nights, she'd given up the pretext of coffee and work. After that she'd just shown up and gone to sleep on his couch. He'd work until she had a nightmare and needed him. Then, he'd lie down next to her and hold her until they both fell asleep.

Daniel had watched Vala struggle those first two weeks. He'd seen her roaming the halls at night; seen her running alone or training with Teal'c; and every day she looked like she'd gotten less and less sleep. He'd waited, said nothing, knowing she was trying to work it out without him.

He knew she was avoiding him. Vala's way was not to talk about it and pretend she was fine. Her way was to lie and keep everyone out. Hell, sometimes he even admired her for it. But then she'd nearly gotten herself killed – she'd been too exhausted to pay attention. It had frightened him to witness her close call, and he'd yelled at her. And that's when she'd started showing up at his lab and sleeping on his couch. And he'd been happy when she'd come back. He held her when she had nightmares, like he held her that first night after Danter City, and she'd slowly started looking more like herself, more rested.

The only trouble was that it was getting harder for Daniel to hold her at arms length when he was wrapping his arms around her every night and sleeping with his face nestled into the side of her silky, sweet smelling hair.

As much as Daniel told himself that he was letting Vala sleep on his couch, sleep with him, to help her, he couldn't help thinking he was enjoying the feel of her, needing it too much.

Then last night, he'd been tired, had a headache, and as soon as Vala had come into his lab, he'd flipped off the lights, shucked off his boots and motioned her onto the couch. He remembered her surprised look when he lay back on the couch and motioned to her. She'd snuggled in without a word, he'd put his arms around her, his hand on her flat stomach holding her close, and they'd both slept all night. She'd been gone when he woke up and he'd missed her. Yes, this had to stop.


	20. Chapter 20

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – FLOWER CHILD – CHAPTER 20**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Flower Child

"Hello Daniel! Did you miss me?" Vala had called with a big smile as she walked up and bumped her hip into his.

Daniel didn't look at her; instead he was watching his coffee shake precariously in his cup. He knew she was making a subtle reference to her leaving before they woke up together snuggled onto his couch this morning. He'd wondered where she'd gone, but he chose to ignore it.

"Hmm? Vala when do I ever have a chance to miss you? You're always here," Daniel said still not looking at her, but raised an eyebrow anyway.

"Not ALWAYS," she pouted.

Daniel finally looked up at her. His eyes widened and an amused smile crept onto his face. She smiled at him widely -- he was a sucker for her brilliant smile – a weapon, of which even she did not comprehend the full impact.

"What are you dressed as Vala, a flower child of the 60's?" Daniel knew this cultural reference to flower children would infuriate Vala. She hated cultural references she could not put into context since she hadn't grown up on Earth and had no knowledge of underlying Earth, let alone American, culture.

To his surprise, Vala clapped her hands and said, "You caught that did you? I watched something on your television about Woodstock, and Cameron told me to watch 'Easy Rider;' and I also watched 'The Graduate' and 'Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice.'" She'd given him Daniel a saucy look and a wink at this last movie about wife swapping. Daniel was getting increasingly irritated with Cameron's "bad influence" on Vala. She didn't need any more ideas than she came up with on her own.

"Actually Vala I think some of those movies are from the 70's." Daniel corrected.

"No darling, they're all from the 60's." Vala held her ground.

Daniel ignored her and asked curiously, "Who told you about Woodstock?"

"Daniel do you think you're the only person that ever bothers to teach me anything about your culture?" Vala said and stuck out her tongue.

"Vala did I ever tell you the old team and I accidentally gated to 1969?" Daniel grinned at her.

Daniel had to admit that Vala made the 60's look very enticing – and Daniel would know since he had time traveled to 1969. Vala had on white linen pants that hugged her hips. Casual roman sandals peaked out of her pants' exaggerated flair bottoms. She had an orange and pink floral scarf threaded through the belt loops of her pants. Tucked into the pants was a simple, form fitting, white tank top that hugged her curves. And Daniel was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra. Vala's hair was ruler straight and kept off her face with a pink scarf tied as a headband that complimented the one at her waist. She held a small white purse in one hand and big white sun glasses in the other.

The clothes were modest by Vala's standards Daniel thought. Hell, the clothes were modest by even Daniel's standards, except for the not wearing a bra part. He had to remind himself not to stare.

And then Vala had leaned in looking at what he was translating; her hair brushed his arm and he'd had to cover his stammering while he moved a note pad into his lap to hide his rising peak of interest; think baseball, mother, NANA, Daniel desperately screamed to himself.

Daniel came back to attention as Vala was peppering him with questions, "How? How'd you get back? Why I am just hearing about gate time travel? I suppose it makes sense considering that thing you told me about with all the multiple SG-1s; did you go to Woodstock?"

Daniel answered the only question he had heard clearly, "Ended up traveling with a couple that were headed to Woodstock, but no didn't go to Woodstock; had to work on getting home instead."

"You didn't go? You had the opportunity and didn't go?" Vala's said with an incredulous tone; her mouth hanging open.

"We had bigger things to worry about Vala," Daniel said defensively.

"Daniel, it was Woodstock!" Vala said emphatically and added shaking her head, "I'm going to have to work on TEACHING YOU to take advantage of the opportunities that life throws in your LAP."

Daniel took his hand and slid it over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oh, oh, you think I've missed life's opportunities?"

Vala just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, God save me from your life lessons." Daniel rolled his eyes.

Daniel needed to get back on an even keel with Vala. He was drawn to her; he couldn't deny it; but he also saw how she loved these flirty, little sexual games, using him and his discomfort as a form of entertainment. He'd be an idiot to let this go further.

He needed to get her out of the SGC for a talk about the Danter City incident. Maybe if she opened up, she'd be able to put it behind her and sleep on her own. They could go back to normal.

"So I take it you're not here to work dressed like that?" Daniel asked changing the subject.

"Sam and I are going shopping today darling," Vala grinned.

"Oh that's too bad; I was thinking that we never finished our dinner out. I was going to see if you wanted to go off base for dinner tonight." Daniel had returned to his work and did not look up.

Vala arched an eyebrow and smirked, "You mean our date; we didn't finish our date."

"Vala it wasn't a date." Daniel said looking at her and pinching his fingers in the air to emphasize his point.

Ignoring him, Vala smiled and asked, "What time?"

"Be at my office at 1830," Daniel grinned, he couldn't help it seeing that smile she gave him.

"Okay darling, see you then." Vala smiled and rubbed his cheek before bounding out of his office, clearly excited about her day.

Prisoner of Broken Plans

"Sam are you ready?" Vala said excitedly.

"Oh, Vala I'm so sorry, we're not going to be able to go. I got called to consult with Commander Nelson at Area 51 ASAP." Sam said apologetically. Look, I asked Cam to find an Airman to escort you off base shopping today so that you don't miss out."

"Well, we'll have a rain voucher then right Sam?" Vala asked, disappointed, but also excited to go off base with only an Airman escort. It had never occurred to her that this was a possibility."

"A rain check, we'll have a rain check." Sam corrected gently.

Vala went to find Cameron to see what he had arranged for her shopping trip.

"Hello Princess, you look interesting," Cam smiled taking in Vala's 60's garb.

"Thank you Cameron, Sam said she talked to you about an Airman to take me off base." Vala stated.

"Yeah Princess, I'm sorry, but it's too short of notice for today. I can't find anyone." Cameron told her.

"Ahh!" Vala whined. "How about if I just go by myself, I don't know why I need a guard anyway."

"Princess, you're not cleared for unaccompanied off base activities on Earth." Cameron explained.

"What about off world? I could go off world then?" Vala asked.

"Sorry Princess, that takes some clearance too; Stargate operations aren't cheap." Cam responded.

"Cameron, am I a prisoner here?" Vala asked in a frustrated, concerned voice.

"No!" Cam yelled, but he wasn't surprised by the question, he'd been waiting for her to ask it in fact.

"Well, if I can't leave without a guard or permission, it seems like I'm a prisoner." Vala huffed, and then she added, "Teal'c goes off world when he wants."

"Teal'c didn't steal the Prometheus." Cam said, and immediately regretted it.

Vala started to open her mouth, but then shut it.

"I have a meeting; can we talk about this later?" Cam asked, he started to walk away, but then turned back and said almost as a peace offering, "Frank and Wendy are coming for a visit, and I know they'd love to see you Daisy May. Are you up for that?"

Vala put her arms over her chest and asked with a big pout on her face, "Will there be pie?"

"I'll make a special request for pie," Cam smiled at her.

"I don't need pie; I'd love to see Frank and Wendy." Vala finally smiled at Cam, "but I wouldn't say no to it if she's already planning to bake one."

Vala sat morosely in the commissary with her head resting on the side of her hand. She didn't notice when Daniel came through the door and headed to the coffee pot. Sitting down beside her, he said, "So what gives my flower child, I thought you'd be shopping with Sam by now?"

"Daniel, am I a prisoner here?"

Daniel started at the question, he looked at her face, she looked miserable. Before he could say anything, they both heard Walter Harriman over the intercom, "UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Daniel and Vala both got up immediately and headed for the gate room. "We'll talk about this later Vala," Daniel looked at her concerned, and she nodded.

General Landry was already there. He gave Vala the once over, but said nothing about her not being in uniform. The woman was not military; and it was scheduled time off for her.

"Ah, well since you two are here, why don't you sit in; Thellas is about to come through the gate." General Landry announced, "I understand that Colonel Carter is at Area 51. I've already contacted Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell."

"Do you know what this is about General?" Daniel asked.

"Laspul'gas," Landry responded.

Daniel and Vala gave each other a "what now" look as the Stargate engaged and Thellas walked into the gate room

SG-1, minus Sam, sat in the briefing room with General Landry and Thellas.

Thellas began, "I was hoping to see Colonel Carter; I've been quite concerned since the business in Danter City."

"I'm sure she'll be sorry she missed you, but she was called away this morning." Daniel said. "So is this just social, a sorry my people nearly got you raped and murdered call, or was there another purpose?" Daniel continued in a most undiplomatic fashion.

"You'll have to excuse Dr. Jackson, Thellas," General Landry jumped in, "But I think Jack O'Neal might be asking you the same question if he was here."

"Some among the Tok'ra disagree with my coming here today," Thellas began, "It was that debate that prevented my coming earlier. The Tok'ra High Council is in disagreement over the meaning of Laspul'gas' actions; they don't even agree on whether he had any involvement at all. Many are calling for an investigation."

"That's not going to do any good if the people working with Laspul'gas hold positions of power." Daniel said pointedly, he was usually more diplomatic, but his mind kept flashing on Sam kidnapped and the assault Vala suffered through as a result.

"Dr. Jackson that is precisely why I am here; I have recently made an acquaintance that may be able to provide me with the whereabouts of Laspul'gas. He requires a monetary incentive, but he also requires a face to face verification of my identity from one of your team mates, Ms. Mal Doran precisely."

"Who exactly?" Vala asked.

"He says his name is Wonk." Thellas said.

"What?" Daniel said irritated at the reference to the pet nicknames between Aton Re Van and Vala.

"And how did you run across this Wonk?" Daniel asked.

"I had traced Laspul'gas to a planet called Onwaska, only to discover a heavy kassa production run I believe by the Lucian Alliance, I was tailing Laspul'gas when I lost him; shortly thereafter, this man Wonk found me and made a proposition for information concerning Laspul'gas.

"What did this man look like?" Daniel asked.

Thellas gave a description that fit Aton Re Van.

"And he wants you to produce Vala as some sort of identification verification before he'll deal with you." Daniel said.

"Correct." Thellas stated.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Daniel said looking at Cam and Teal'c as if they could stop this nonsense if they tried.

"Vala, can you explain your connection to Re Van?" General Landry asked.

Vala thought it was very unwise to discuss such matters in front of Thellas. So she answered, "An old acquaintance."

Daniel gave her a double take.

"How do we know this isn't another trap for Sam," Daniel asked suspiciously.

"We don't," Vala said, "But my gut tells me it isn't. Best leave Sam at home anyway."

"Check the situation out before we place anyone in harm's way." General Landry ordered.

"Well this place isn't Danter City, so no contacts, but we could set up some surveillance before jumping on with two feet." Vala said.

"Thellas, do you have any accommodations on the planet until we set SG-1 up with surveillance?"

"They may use my surveillance set up." Thellas offered.


	21. Chapter 21

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – TRAVEL PLANS WITH THE TOK'RA – CHAPTER 21**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Travel Plans with the Tok'ra

Teal'c and Cam were a few feet ahead of Vala and Daniel, all were heading to the quartermaster to be outfitted in disguises and weapons for off world undercover travel.

"So I guess we're not going on our date tonight," Vala pouted.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "Well, we can eat our MRE's together."

Vala folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "That's not the same thing Daniel and you know it!"

Daniel gave her the behave eyebrow and said, "It wasn't a date, and we have other things to talk about. Is Re Van setting a trap here?"

"Well Daniel, I have to say so far my connections in this affair have proven more reliable than yours." Vala said irritation in her tone; she really didn't want to talk about this, but she had no choice. She added, "Truthfully, I'm surprised that Aton is involved. Then again, I had to sweeten the deal with information on some kassa fields after you became hysterical and Aton zatted you."

"I didn't become hysterical. I didn't want to leave you and Sam behind! And, I was right; you shouldn't have been left behind; look what happened to you." Daniel said hotly, grabbing Vala's arm and pulling her over to the side of the hall. "What extra deal did you make; AND WHAT is your connection to this man?" Daniel had started to raise his voice, but then realized the change in volume and calmed.

"Well darling, after you refused to go quietly with Aton, after he zatted you, I wanted to be sure you'd be alright. I wanted to make sure, since you were unconscious, that he wouldn't change his mind and kill you -- I was pretty sure, but I wanted to be very sure -- so I told him if he delivered you safe and sound, I would reveal the location of the kassa fields we found."

"You did what!!" Daniel was yelling now, looking at Vala like she had betrayed him.

"Daniel please don't shout darling!" Vala said with defiant eyes. She added intensely, "Daniel, I did tell all of you, none of you listened, YOU put us in a dangerous situation, I HAD TO BE SURE. I COULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Now Vala was yelling. "And Sam heard me make the offer; she was there and she agreed with me; we needed to be sure." Vala realized she was yelling as Daniel pulled her out of the hall into a storage room.

Daniel was looking at her unmoved, so she changed tacks, "You have no right to be upset -- you don't know . . . you don't know what it's like to see someone you . . . ." Too late Vala recalled Daniel's wife, and of course he did know; he did have an idea of that kind of terror.

"OH, OH, I don't know, I don't know!" Daniel yelled back interrupting her and shaking her shoulders, "I KNOW VALA! I KNOW." Daniel wasn't sure who Vala was talking about; he wasn't sure if he was talking about Sha're, Sam or Vala – maybe all three.

Vala stammered, "Daniel, you were helpless, unconscious, and I NEEDED you to be safe; I NEEDED to be SURE."

Had Vala heard him? Daniel wasn't sure. She was talking over him, "Aton was taking you one way or the other; he'd been sent to kill you; I know him too well Daniel, I've seen him, he could have easily killed you . . . and I couldn't let that happen." She looked up and stopped when she saw Daniel staring at her like she was insane.

Her voice became calmer, "I had to do everything I could to make sure you were safe; so I could concentrate on keeping Sam out of harms way. And, I DID that Daniel. I kept her safe." Vala was looking at the floor. She felt Daniel put an arm around her.

"Vala, I'm sorry I yelled. I was just surprised. No one told me. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." Daniel accused.

"I didn't tell you, because I don't like talking about it; I don't like talking about him." Vala said in almost a whisper with a bit of a shudder.

At her words, Daniel felt a mix of sympathy, gratitude and exasperation at her understatement of the year. Yeah, you'd don't like talking about it he thought bitterly, so I'm in the dark and everyone else in the equation knows the score, great he thought. But he didn't say any of that, he said, "Vala, I never said thank you for what you did. I got caught up in what it cost you; and I forgot to thank you."

"I don't want you to thank me Daniel. I just don't want you to yell at me about how I managed it. If there are consequences, then I want you to understand, because I didn't create that situation. And if you can't, then I DON'T CARE. I'd do the same thing again KNOWING HOW IT ALL turns out; I would do it again to keep you and Sam safe." Vala said with a strong edge of defiance, but she couldn't look up at Daniel. She knew she'd just sounded a bit like Erica Cane on All My Children and was cringing a bit from embarrassment, though she meant what she said.

Daniel didn't know how to react to her vehemence about Sam's safety – and his own safety in particular. He recalled that her bravery and willingness for self-sacrifice on behalf of the team were two of the reasons he thought she would make an excellent addition to SG-1. She was fearless, had proven herself selfless, intuitive and smart. She was also impulsive and reckless.

Daniel shook it all out of his head. "So you're telling me you're not sure if you can trust Re Van? That's what you're saying?" Daniel asked plainly.

"I would say my experience with Re Van has been a mixed bag Daniel; there have been some things . . . that he did to me . . . that were . . . difficult . . . on the other hand, he has rendered great services to me, with little or no persuasion. And, he has saved me or spared me, when he would have killed someone else. He saved you because I asked him to Daniel." Vala looked up briefly and saw Daniel's eyes plastered on her in curiosity, clearly dying for a full bore interrogation.

"He saved me because you agreed to pay him." Daniel said sternly.

"Yes, that too. And, I would say, the better compensated we keep Re Van, the more trustworthy he will be." Vala said slowly.

With that, Vala walked out of the office and headed for the quartermaster, leaving Daniel with more questions than he had started with.

Daniel called after Vala, "Vala we're not done on the topic of Re Van. Vala!"

As Vala changed into a black leather vest; light blue leather Bolero jacket and fawn colored leather pants, she sighed deeply. She hated talking about Aton Re Van; hated that he had asked for her and hated that he seemed to be back in her life. Every time he came up, a chasm seemed to form with Daniel. Vala didn't want to tell Daniel the full story of Re Van; she wanted to forget him and everything that went with him.

"Vala gave Re Van information on the kassa fields we found near the abandoned Ori ship." Daniel announced as the team prepared for the mission.

"Yeah, we know Jackson." Cam said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel said, pissed about not being included in the loop.

"Slipped my mind," Cam said with his jaw set.

It didn't look like Vala would be able to forget Aton Re Van any time soon.

"Here boys, we're using these cloaks. That way we're prepared for all covert operations." Vala smiled changing the subject and handing them all rough burlap cloaks with hoods.

"Let's go people." Cam said.

Onwaska was a border planet and an agrarian culture. Since the kassa production started about five years ago more people had shown up -- hard, rough looking people and opportunists that had given Onwaska a reputation for being dangerous. But the beautiful green kassa fields, in stark relief to the dusty brown uncultivated areas of the planet, seemed peaceful not dangerous.

Thellas had a large room near a small, seedy bar in an out of the way part of the main city. From his rooms, he was able to observe the main comings and goings in the bar. The rooms were basic but large with a rough hewn floor and a window ideal for watching the scene at the bar. The room was troubled with only minimal furniture, but included a flat sofa-like place where the team could sit or nap.

SG-1, minus Sam, set up in the room and waited; they took shifts observing the comings and goings to be sure about further contact with Aton Re Van.

The team was taking shifts; some watching the bar and some sleeping.

Teal'c and Cam were on watch while Vala was stretched out on the sofa. Daniel had stretched out on the sofa in the other direction so that they looked like bookends.

Vala had been asleep about an hour when she began to thrash waking Daniel up.

"Looks like Princess is having a bit of a nightmare, Jackson." Cam said worried.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Daniel snapped.

Just then, Vala sprang up into Sleeping Warrior Stance. "Just leave her alone; it's better to let her wake herself up." Daniel ordered, making Cameron smirk at the expertise in Daniel's voice, especially considering that he'd just snapped at Cam for asking him what to do.

Vala stood in Sleeping Warrior Stance for a minute before rousing herself out of it. In the meantime, Daniel had gotten up and placed his arm around Vala and led her back down onto the sofa. With Teal'c and Cam's eyes upon him, he felt like he was exposing himself, exposing some deep dark secret. But he didn't feel like he could just leave Vala standing there confused. If they were alone, he would have laid down beside her, put his arms around her. But they weren't alone, so he sat by her, leaned over and whispered something the others couldn't hear. He stayed seated by her side and watched her fall back asleep.

"Daniel Jackson, you have witnessed Vala Mal Doran assume this stance before?" Teal'c asked in a low voice.

"Yeah Teal'c she does it from time to time when she's stressed or drugged." Daniel said in a tired voice; he wondered how Vala had become his responsibility; his knowledge; his burden.

"I too have seen Vala Mal Doran in this fighting position before. Ishta and I observed this stance when we were sparring with Vala Mal Doran during her visit." Teal'c said.

"So she was awake at the time?" Daniel asked puzzled. He'd never seen this stance in any of the training sessions or off world encounters he had seen Vala in.

"Yes she was awake. Vala Mal Doran had requested an opportunity to participate in a traditional Jaffa sparring training session, where you take on two opponents. Ishta and I agreed to oppose Vala Mal Doran. We had been training since sunrise. We had fought for three hours and were nearing the break of our session, Vala Mal Doran had performed well for a human, but she was showing signs of fatigue. Her breathing was deeper and she perspired. She fought well, but had not bested myself or Ishta. Then Vala Mal Doran fell into the fighting position we observed tonight. And, from this position she executed an attack upon Ishta that overpowered her; Ishta loss balance and was quickly pushed across the floor by Vala Mal Doran. Then Vala Mal Doran turned towards me in the same stance. She moved quickly, I must say I have never seen such speed from a human. Her moves caused me to lose balance as well and gave Vala Mal Doran the opportunity to take my staff weapon." Teal'c relayed.

"What did Vala say about it?" Daniel asked finding Teal'c's story incredible, very few people could best Teal'c. Vala was a good fighter. She was crafty, but she was all of 5'5" and maybe 105 pounds soaking wet. Her advantages in a fight came from tactics. But with Teal'c tactics were simply not enough.

"Both Ishta and myself asked Vala Mal Doran what training she had used to spar, but she claimed not to remember the events leading up to her victory; she claimed not to have any formal training. Ishta indicated to Vala Mal Doran that there was indeed some training at play, but Vala Mal Doran denies it.

Daniel was perplexed by the story.

"Is it possible these are genetic memories of Qetesh?" Daniel asked.

"It is possible Daniel Jackson, but I have never seen any Goa'uld employ such tactics." Teal'c responded.

"I'd need more to go on than just one stance to figure anything out," Cam said thoughtfully.

After twenty-four hours of observing the bar, Thellas had identified no known Tok'ra operatives. Vala had not identified any obvious Lucian Alliance contacts. However, she had observed a contingent loyal to Aton Re Van.

"I think Aton knows you're watching, Thellas." Vala said, "He's letting you get comfortable, which probably means everything is fine and on the level. But I'd like to scout a secondary position and then follow Aton unobserved for a bit before we make contact."

"How are we going to do that?" Daniel asked.

"WE aren't going to do anything darling. I'M going alone this time." Vala said firmly. "I can move and track better by myself."

"Vala. I'm going," Daniel said firmly.

"Because you were so much help last time?" Vala fumed, "Why won't you ever let me do my job?"

Daniel blanched momentarily at her words, but added firmly, "Not going alone Vala."

"Break it up you two. Vala, Jackson is going on your six." Cam ordered.

"Fine. But Daniel, you do what I say, and I mean it." Vala ordered.

"Fine," Daniel said.

Vala went over the signals she wanted Daniel to follow and what they meant. He paid close attention and nodded. Then they headed up the back stairs of Thellas's building to the roof.

"Daniel, this won't work if you can't jump a roof." Vala said, expecting him to balk.

"Don't worry about me," Daniel said roughly.

Vala looked at him, saw the hard set of his jaw, and resigned herself to him coming with her; he wasn't backing down.

"Okay, the trick to jumping a roof is timing. It's like a dance; have you ever danced Daniel?" Vala looked at him with amusement in her eyes, but her tone held a serious quality that made him pay attention. Daniel started to worry that he wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"Look why don't you watch me from here. You don't need to come, Daniel." Vala said earnestly, and genuinely worried for him, though they were only jumping a roof of a four story building this time.

"Don't worry Ms. Mal Doran; I will not drag you down." Daniel said like a Boy Scout.

"Alright, remember to count, it helps; it really does." Vala smiled and touched his face. She backed up, "One, two, three . . . . " Vala made a leap worthy of Baryshnikov in his prime and cleared the expanse between the buildings with plenty of room to spare. This definitely wasn't her first dance Daniel thought.

Daniel had to admit he was impressed with her jump. He began to wonder if he should have let her go alone. Vala was making "hurry up" eyebrows at him. So he followed her instructions to the letter, took in a deep breath and cleared the expanse by will power and reason that he had longer legs and a considerable height advantage on her. Nevertheless, the jump was clumsy and on a more complicated roof line might not have been successful. He looked at Vala as if his skills were comparable to hers and she should never question them again.

Vala merely nodded approval, knowing when push came to shove leaping these expanses would not be a strong suit for Daniel Jackson. Men, she thought to herself with a smirk.

After two more similar leaps, which Vala graded as extremely simple to execute, but which Daniel seemed quite proud of himself for, though he uttered not a word of pride to Vala, Vala announced they would be descending the stairwell into an alley.

They were in the alley behind the bar directly in front of the rear door. From a position behind a short wall where the garbage cans and the local version of an alley cat, which looked like it might attack if you gave it half a chance, resided, they observed the back entrance of the bar. Daniel once again found himself impressed with Vala's skill set in executing this operation; for within a short time they were watching Aton Re Van himself exiting the bar to attend to some business.

Vala gave Daniel the signal to trail her at a very far distance and she began her tail of Aton Re Van. The skills Daniel saw in Vala's surveillance were attributable to her years with Aton Re Van, Daniel thought. She knew this man. Still her skills were admirable. He'd followed people himself, both successfully and unsuccessfully; he knew how difficult it was.

"Well Daniel and I have trailed Aton for several hours. I think we've learned all we're going to learn from these covert observations." Vala said, "He does not appear to be planning any capture of SG-1 from my evaluation."

"So next I send the signal and let him know you're here." Thellas said.

"No," Vala said. "Next, I send a message."

"How do we do that?" Daniel asked.

"I walk across the street and talk to Aton, while you folks wait here." Vala said with a smile.

"That's not happening Vala, you're not going alone." Daniel said firmly.

Would the man never trust her abilities. "Darling, you're only going to complicate the set up," Vala purred placing her hand on Daniel's chest.

Daniel grabbed Vala's hand and tossed it off. "You are NOT going alone." Daniel dictated.

Thellas raised an eyebrow at the repeat of this bickering between Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran.

"Alright Daniel, but you're not coming at all." Vala announced. She had to have some control here for God's sake. "Cameron, how about it, would like to grab a drink?"

"Sure Princess, let's have a drink." Cam grinned at Vala while looking at Daniel who was ready to protest before he saw Cam's look and thought better of it.

Daniel had folded his arms over his chest as he watched Vala whip off the rough burlap cloak she had been wearing. She took her hair out of the pigtails she'd been wearing and fluffed it out. She twice checked the knife she had down her pants leg -- her only sign of nerves as far as Daniel could tell. He watched her remove the Bolero jacket and unbutton half the buttons on the vest she was wearing. Does this woman ever wear a bra Daniel thought as more and more cleavage started showing.

"Vala, what the hell are you doing?" Daniel asked, running his eyes quickly to her cleavage and back in an annoyed manner.

"Well darling," Vala said with a smirk while running her hand down her side like she was modeling an outfit, "This may come as a complete and utter shock to you, but some men find my attributes distracting. Since you're forcing me to take Cameron along, I'm going to use all the advantages at my disposal in case something goes wrong." With that Vala placed her hands under her breasts and pushed them even further front and center. Daniel's mouth dropped opened.

Cam began to laugh, "She's right Jackson THAT is distracting."

Daniel glared at him, but said nothing.

"Cameron, you will remain concealed and enter 10 minutes after I do, understood?" Vala said.

The smile disappeared from Cameron's face at this command.

"Muscles, back alley in case someone tries to abscond with Cameron," Vala ordered. Teal'c bowed compliance.

"Seamus" Vala said looking at Daniel, "you'll be on the roof." Daniel gave her a double take when she referred to him using the name assumed identity she had given him as a half wit she'd won in a poker game. "Here you go Seamus," Vala threw Daniel a set of binoculars so he could observe inside the bar from the roof top.

"Thellas," Vala ordered, "You'll watch from here."

"Anybody have any questions?" Vala asked, clearly in command. Everyone shook their heads no and started to gather belongings to prepare.

Vala approached Daniel who was putting on his burlap cloak. He was frowning at her.

Vala smiled at him and put her hand on the side of his cheek, a gesture he usually found acceptable, "Get over it. I'll be fine darling."

He nodded to her, but said nothing. He didn't like Re Van; he liked the thought of Vala alone with Re Van even less.

Five minutes later, everyone was leaving for their posts. Vala and her cleavage left to a position in the door by the street to wait five more minutes before crossing to the bar.

Cameron slapped Daniel on the back and said with a smirk, "You know I like that girl Jackson, you bring home the most interesting friends."

Daniel sat on the roof top watching as Vala approached Aton Re Van in the bar across the street. In a repeat of their reunion on Emeteo's ship, Re Van took his time evaluating Vala sensually. No bars to prevent it, or space thugs watching, Re Van brought Vala into a full sensual embrace and then kissed her as deeply as she would allow on the mouth. Vala did not protest, but Daniel saw that she had pressed her hands back into Re Van's chest keeping him from a full embrace and kiss, the international signal from women that they are avoiding as much contact as possible short of telling you no outright. Daniel saw the interest was all on Re Van's side. There was no return on Vala's part. It was just submission and compliance – female pirate diplomacy Daniel thought with a disgusted "hmmmpff".

Daniel watched as Re Van ordered Vala a drink and sat talking with her, occasionally kissing her hand, which made Daniel's skin crawl. He needed the full story on their relationship and he needed it soon.

Vala's vouchsafe for Thellas satisfactory, an hour later, the group was sitting on Re Van's modified Ha'tak ship. Re Van had made numerous modifications to both to the equipment and the appearance of his Ha'tak. He had found a way to increase his speed; he had an excellent cloaking device and he had managed to strip off much of the oppressive gold gilt so that the ship was easier to live in for long periods of time.

The group was about to begin the discussions of a price for his information about Laspul'gas.

"Wonk, you're last demands on my friends were quite profitable," Vala said, "Perhaps you should give us this information on good faith. After all, Cameron tells me he had to suggest you come back for me. You can imagine my disappointment considering I PAID you handsomely to return." Vala looked at Aton pointedly.

Daniel appreciated the skill he was witnessing in Vala's negotiations. She knew what she was doing. Daniel had to admire the skill even if it were plied with a sexuality he found repugnant given the recipient.

"Well Wonk that was then, this is now. What have you done for me today?" Aton's smile was seductive as he picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb into her palm.

"Ahh," Vala said, looking at Thellas, "Aton is not one for sentiment. Perhaps you should put something else on the table."

A deal struck, Re Van was transporting the team to a smaller nearby planet, Sunnabar or P54-392, where Re Van claimed they would find Laspul'gas and could observe his Lucian Alliance and Tok'ra connections.

Although she was mightily trying to cover her disquiet, Vala had a visceral reaction to being back on Re Van's ship. To Daniel her demeanor screamed that she wanted nothing more than to escape this place.

The group had been given a general ready room to use for sleeping quarters.

Daniel boiled thinking of Re Van's comments to Vala regarding the arrangements.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but space on my ship is rather tight." Re Van said as he'd shown them to the cots he had set up in the ready room.

"You know Wonk you might have kicked some of those reprobates out of the Officer's Quarters for our stay – especially considering it was my information on the kassa fields that lead you to find these other fields and Laspul'gas." Vala wheedled.

Re Van laughed, "Oh, I have to keep the officers happy as you well remember. Of course, Wonk, there's room in my bed for you, you're most welcome as always."

Vala had purred, "I'll keep that in mind," but she didn't move from Daniel's side.

They had all settled in. Vala was asleep on her cot; Daniel reading on his next to her. Thellas, Teal'c and Cam were talking quietly at a table when Re Van had entered the ready room to check on them.

Re Van, playing host and updating flight progress popped into the ready room. Re Van's disturbance of the molecules in the room must have stirred Vala. She began to toss in her sleep. More quickly than he had seen before, Vala had jumped up into Sleeping Warrior Stance.

"Ohh, she's doing that again?" Aton Re Van laughed, "You know she once flattened two of my crew from that stance." He strode across the room and swept Vala off her feet and into his arms, shaking her a bit violently.

"That's not necessary Re Van!" Daniel said forcefully.

Re Van paid no attention. Daniel could see that Vala was startled to her bones to awaken in Re Van's embrace. She groggily pushed against his chest, clearly not knowing if she were still asleep and clearly wanting to be put down. Re Van's awakening had been almost violent. And as he held her against her will, Daniel thought he saw some brutality in Re Van. Daniel was already moving towards them as he watched Re Van whisper something in Vala's ear that made her pale.

Daniel had had enough; and he was close enough to interfere so he put his hands on Vala; she immediately responded by reaching her hands towards him which allowed Daniel to take her away from Re Van's arms and into his own. Vala sealed herself off from Re Van by putting her arms around Daniel's neck. Re Van seemed a little surprised, but ceded his prize with relative ease, though Daniel saw Re Van's eyes were cold with thoughts of further confrontation. Daniel was going to let Vala stand on her own feet, but something about this pirate, his mentality made him keep her in his arms, made him claim her for himself, for the team.

Teal'c had also moved towards Re Van. "I do not believe Vala Mal Doran appreciated your interference with her sleep Aton Re Van," Teal'c said with the strength and serious calm that only Teal'c could command. These were practically the first words that Teal'c had ever spoken to Re Van, and they said, this woman is my friend, and you will not molest her this way again.

"Ah, I didn't realize Dr. Jackson that you were on duty." Re Van said with a return to geniality.

As Re Van walked towards the door, he added, "I don't know what you did to break her Dr. Jackson, but I can assure you when she was under my care, I had cured her of this little oddity." And then Re Van left leaving Daniel with a confused, shaking, disoriented Vala in his arms, and his three traveling companions keenly observing everything.

Ignoring his team took some effort on Daniel's part, but there was nothing else he could do. He laid Vala back down on her bed; she still seemed disoriented, startled. "Shhh, shhhh," Daniel whispered to her as he lay down on the bed with her.

The other three looked at each other but said nothing.

Daniel cringed at the entire exchange. But what could he do really, let Re Van terrorize Vala? Was that what life was like when Vala was with Re Van Daniel wondered as she lay against his chest. Daniel's emotions seethed as he focused on stroking Vala's hair, comforting her, until she fell asleep again. Daniel didn't want to think about what his teammates must be thinking. He didn't want to think at all.

Re Van's ship established an orbit around P54-392. Daniel thanked the ancients for including a Stargate on the planet. With any luck they could gate to the Epsilon site and then the Alpha site and go home without any more ride alongs with Re Van. Re Van brought the team and Thellas to the planet surface in an Al'kesh. Ever cautious, Re Van did not want to risk alerting anyone to this surveillance of Laspul'gas.

Re Van had provided them with another set of rooms he had reserved for watching the comings and goings of Laspul'gas and those he consorted with at a nearby pub. Vala approved of Re Van's selection, much more than she had the room selected by Thellas. The room was not front and center; but it afforded a view of all entrances to the pub and still gave good views of the comings and goings.

It appeared that Re Van's information was correct; Laspul'gas showed up early the second day; shortly afterward Slaviash, a former second of Netan in the Lucian Alliance, showed.

"Well this meeting appears to verify some sort of connection between at least Laspul'gas and the Lucian Alliance. Whether he acts solely for his own benefit remains to be seen." Thellas had said afterward.

They'd agreed to continue surveillance for a few more days to see whether any more information would turn up, perhaps an additional connection to the Tok'ra or the Alliance.

They'd been on watch for two more days with SG-1 making security perimeter checks and investigating whether they'd be able to use the Stargate to leave. The gate remained unguarded for large stretches of the day.

Vala had suggested trying to put out feelers for more information, but everyone vetoed the idea as too risky.

Towards the end of the second day, Vala and Thellas were in the room on watch, while the rest of the team was running perimeter checks outside. Daniel had finished his check; he had his hand on the door of the room when he heard Thellas say to Vala, "You have done well. I will make sure to tell Oleran and the others on the extraction team that they were successful."

"You do that." Vala said flatly.

Daniel quietly cracked the door open to see the two.

"You do not appreciate the efforts that were made on your behalf." Thellas spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, I am grateful that you took Qetesh out of my head." Vala said flatly.

"I would think you would show more enthusiasm to one of your rescuers." Thellas smiled coldly.

"You?" Vala asked.

"Yes, I helped with the rebellion, and later your extraction." Thellas said.

"And you want more enthusiastic gratitude do you?" Vala said closing her eyes, trying to hold back anger.

"Yes, if it weren't for us, you would still be suffering at the hands of Qetesh; we saved you all that pain, all that suffering."

"You want enthusiasm from me for saving me from all that pain?" Vala snorted out, shaking her head.

"Yes, where is your gratitude?" Thellas asked.

"Perhaps I could express my gratitude with more enthusiasm had you Tok'ra planned a rescue that avoided five days of torture, five days of rape at the hands of Qetesh's former slaves." Vala spat out, "What were you Tok'ra doing all that time?"

Daniel was shocked to hear the extent of what Vala had been put through; he was surprised by the level of emotion and anger in Vala's voice.

Thellas seemed surprised by Vala's response, "Well our retrieval programs were in their infancy. There was much debate on the matter of whether to rescue the host before it was decided. Frankly, I voted against it."

"But you want my gratitude nonetheless?" Vala laughed bitterly. "Hopefully your group makes their decisions more swiftly when the victims of the Goa'uld are being tortured." Vala added angrily.

"Well mistakes are unavoidable." Thellas added, not by way of an apology.

"No doubt you are correct." Vala conceded.

"And what about afterwards, after you have removed the symbiote, when the patient says no thank you to a new snake in the head and the Tok'ra way?" Vala asked, "Are you still dumping people on their home worlds without a choice? Are you still returning them to people without knowing whether they're wanted back?" Vala spat again.

Daniel felt his blood chill hearing a description of how Vala's rescue from Qetesh had been handled and her bitterness about her life afterwards.

"We cannot leave a newly divorced host unattended and alone; we have seen too many suicides." Thellas said.

"Oh, I see, far preferable to send them home and close your eyes about what happened next." Vala was yelling now.

Daniel thought the situation was deteriorating into Vala becoming hysterical. He was torn between learning more and smoothing the rift with this important Tok'ra ally.

"Hey guys," Daniel said, "Vala are you alright? You know I could hear you in the hall."

"Vala and I were just discussing her experiences with Tok'ra host divorce processes." Thellas said.

"Well I'm sure Vala is grateful not to have Qetesh in her head." Daniel said.

"Ah, yes she is, it is just everything else she rebukes the Tok'ra for." Thellas spoke a little harshly.

"I'm sure not everything," Daniel said diplomatically, giving Vala the can you apologize and make this right eyebrows.

Vala got up and glared at Daniel before turning to Thellas, "I am grateful Thellas, no matter what the cost, to be freed from Qetesh." And then she walked out of the room.

Daniel found her sitting on the roof.

"Vala." Daniel said by way of an ice breaker.

"You had no right to say that Daniel." Vala looked at him angrily.

"I was trying to smooth things over." Daniel said, "You're a member of SG-1. What you say reflects on us; it matters."

"Daniel, I tried to be diplomatic; Thellas pushed it; apparently he was one of my rescuers, needed further patting on the back, forget that they're bumbling left me exposed to . . . left me for . . . I don't think Thellas sees me as speaking for your planet." Vala looked into Daniel's eyes with an intense, enigmatic expression.

Vala couldn't bring herself to describe the horrors of that time to Daniel; to describe what happened when they had forced her home. She was angry at him for hearing any of it.

"You don't own me Daniel! You don't speak for me! You had no right!" Vala seethed.

Vala's anger flooded over Daniel. Had he been thinking; had he not been strained and tired from the stress and tension of the last few days, he might not have said what followed, but he was.

"Vala, YOU'VE wormed your way into my life. I vouched for you. I GOT YOU THE POSITION ON SG-1. I am responsible for you and your behavior on missions. This is an SGC mission." Daniel said emphatically.

"Oh, is that what I've done Daniel 'wormed' my way into your life? How lyrical! You are a true linguist my Daniel." Vala snorted, "I can't argue with what you've done for me with your Earth's government, securing a place at the SGC. Helping me to make a . . . a home . . . a place for myself I mean. I am grateful Daniel. I am very grateful to you." Vala forced herself to look up at him. Daniel saw the sincerity in her eyes. She wasn't lying; he might have softened if she'd just shut up, but she didn't.

"But it isn't a one way street Daniel. I bring things to the table I believe the expression goes. I have attributes that YOU wanted, were attracted to . . . skills you wanted from the beginning and don't try to deny it. You wanted me here, or I wouldn't be here Daniel." Vala said emphatically.

Daniel wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore. He wasn't sure what she was saying to him.

She'd continued to speak and Daniel had to catch up listening to her, "And this isn't an SGC mission! It's a Tok'ra mission! One on which my presence was specially requested."

"Well Vala I think the rest of the team would disagree." Daniel started.

"I'm sure they would." Vala said absently as she shook her head seemingly lost in an epiphany, "I'M working with the Tok'ra; I'M dealing with Aton Re Van; I'M working with the Tok'ra and Aton Re Van because YOU wanted me to do it!"

Daniel looked at her confused; what the hell was she talking about. But before he knew what to say; before he could figure out how the conversation had gotten so out of hand, Vala laughed and her entire demeanor changed.

"Darling, the Tok'ra are a bit of a sore subject with me – rather like asking you to have coffee with Apophis." She gave him a big grin.

Daniel gave her two raised eyebrows, put his hands in his pockets and let out a big sigh, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Don't worry, it will be fine, Thellas and I are fine, and I'm hungry, darling, let's have something to eat." Vala expertly changed the subject as she looped her arm through Daniel's and led him to the door of the rooftop.

In A Nutshell

SG-1 sat in the briefing room with General Landry and Richard Woolsey. They'd just been over the Onwaska and P54-392 mission reports along with the related investigation of Laspul'gas.

"So to summarize what I've heard," Woolsey said officiously, "After the Tok'ra unexpectedly contacted us last week with further information on Laspul'gas, the SGC has been conducting investigations into the possibility that Laspul'gas is heading, or working with a Lucian Alliance faction with the ultimate goal of some undefined Tok'ra faction gaining control of the Lucian Alliance. And Thellas has no idea how far up the Tok'ra food chain this little conspiracy goes."

"In a nutshell," General Landry said.

"And you trust Thellas?" Woolsey asked.

"Thellas has provided invaluable information in the past. It was Thellas that informed us of the dialing virus for the Stargate system." Landry reminded Woolsey.

Woolsey let out a big breath, "The IOC is not going to be pleased with this news. Ms. Mal Doran, it seems your instincts were correct and the SGC has you to thank for saving Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson from the Lucian Alliance. It also seems your connections were instrumental in this latest investigation."

"In a nutshell," Vala said and smiled at Woolsey pointedly.

"It seems your reconnaissance on Onwaska and P54-392 may prove useful." Woolsey said stating the obvious.

"In a nutshell," Daniel confirmed.


	22. Chapter 22

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE – CHAPTER 22**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

There's more to follow, probably tomorrow. I highly recommend Wendy's pie crust secrets.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Not In Kansas Anymore

Frank and Wendy Mitchell were waiting at Cameron's house for him and his base friends to show up for dinner. Wendy liked Cam's house, they'd been after for a while to buy something in Colorado Springs, and he'd finally listened. The house was a big farm house with an old fashioned screened in porch. It was out in the middle of nowhere and sat on about an acre of land. Frank and Wendy had helped with the down payment. They were happy to do it.

Wendy Mitchell had been busy cooking on the old O'Keefe and Merritt range in Cam's kitchen. It was always tricky learning a new range, but she'd been using it for several hours and thought she'd gotten the feel for it. She'd made a big pot roast with Grandma's recipe – it was Cam's favorite. She'd made mashed potatoes, gravy, salad and biscuits from scratch. For dessert, at the special request of Cam's pretty friend Vala, Wendy had made an apple and a peach pie. Frank had been dispatched back to the supermarket to get some vanilla ice cream to go on the pies. Everyone said that Wendy's pies were the best in three counties. She'd never disclose her secret, but she chilled her crust and used all butter as the shortening. She always had.

Cameron opened the door to the wonderful smells of an old fashioned home cooked meal. He almost passed out from the nostalgia.

Cam was followed by the wonderful, Daisy May, as Wendy and Frank had started to call her after seeing her in revealing cutoff shorts and checked shirt tied to expose her flat stomach. Vala had eaten so much of Wendy's cooking, especially her pie, that Wendy wondered how she could wear such an outfit. Wendy supposed some mothers would find Vala's outfits a bit much, but she grew up in the sixties and liked Vala's sexual openness. They'd had a lot of fun chatting about Wendy's life as a 60's flower child. And Vala had been so sweet; Cam had been so injured just a few years back that they thought he'd never be happy again, and Vala was the first girl he'd ever brought home. Wendy had fallen straight in love with Vala; she'd started picturing her beautiful grandchildren.

So Wendy was sorely disappointed to find that the romance between Cameron and Vala was a bit overblown, well that it was just a good friendship really. Still Wendy hoped; she thought there was some chemistry there. Vala was beautiful. She could tell that Cam thought so too. He had brought her home after all. Wendy thought she was far more interesting than Amy, that mouse who never gave her Cam the time of day in high school.

"Hello Daisy May!" Cam's parents exclaimed together when they saw Vala. Vala was soundly hugged by both Frank and Wendy as the rest of her team filed in and watched the reunion.

"Hello! The two of you look wonderful!" Vala beamed at them as she gave Wendy a little extra squeeze hello.

Daniel was surprised at how happy Cam's parents seemed to be to see Vala. Cam had made it sound like she wasn't the best houseguest. But looking at this reunion, it certainly didn't seem to be the way Cam's parents felt about it. And something about how welcome Vala seemed to be with Cam's parents disturbed Daniel – that's silly he thought.

Cameron introduced his mom and dad, Wendy and Frank to his other teammates, Murray, Sam and Daniel. He also introduced them to a beautiful doctor named Carolyn Lam. They were all lovely, Wendy thought.

Wendy put her spread out on the table. She was assisted by the three other women, Sam, Carolyn and Vala.

"Funny, how the women always end up doing this kind of stuff." Carolyn said and Sam laughed. Wendy was a bit annoyed at this Carolyn. She'd done nothing but talk about fat and cholesterol the whole time Wendy was serving her wonderful meal. No one can enjoy a meal with all that health stuff in their head. She knew you couldn't eat like this every day, but this was a special occasion, and she'd worked hard on this meal.

After a quick toast to family and friends, everyone dug in. Dinner conversation was lively with stories about Cam's childhood supplied by Frank at Vala's repeated prompts. Wendy didn't like the bond she thought she observed between Cam's teammate Daniel and their Daisy May. But she thought maybe she'd imagined it, because the next minute they seemed to be sniping at each other. Then again, Wendy certainly knew that sometimes sniping wasn't really sniping.

After dinner, Wendy brought out her pie and ice cream.

"Oh, Oh!" Vala's smile knew no bounds. "Wendy's pie! Wendy's pie! Cameron grew up eating these. You are all in for quite an experience. I have never had anything as good."

Daniel was charmed by Vala's enthusiasm and its impact on Cameron's mother. Cam was beaming at the effect too. And Wendy was looking at Vala like she was the daughter she never had.

Then he had Wendy's pie, and he found himself jealous of Cam's childhood.

"Wendy, do you think you can show me how to make one of these?" Vala asked.

Wendy beamed again, "I think I could do that." Carolyn looked a little put out by the obvious affection between the two women.

Vala read her friend Carolyn's expression, "Sam and Carolyn, maybe you should join us, we'll make it a real girl's day and we'll bring alcohol!" Vala smiled.

Daniel was impressed by Vala's diplomatic skills to include Carolyn for Cam.

After coffee and Wendy's refusal of help with the dishes, Carolyn and Sam left a bit early for a meeting with Dr. Lee.

The others sat on Cam's porch with fresh cups of coffee listening to the early summer crickets.

"Oh, Cam here are the pictures of your visit home with Vala for the reunion." Wendy said.

Daniel's mouth dropped open when he saw the Daisy May outfit Vala had worn in Kansas.

"She didn't go out in public like that?" Daniel asked already knowing the answer.

"Why do you think they're calling her Daisy May?" Cameron smirked.

"Oh, you're mother has quite a sexually liberated past Cameron." Vala smiled remembering her talk about the 60's with Wendy.

"Vala! I told you I DON'T want to know." Cam said annoyed.

Daniel was pissed that Cam hadn't seen fit to explain to Vala that short, shorts and a bare, if extremely enticing, midriff was inappropriate at a high school reunion. Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the edge of Cam's porch. Judging from Cam and his friend Darrell's faces in the photos, no one was unhappy about Daisy May except Daniel.


	23. Chapter 23

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – GOING IT ALONE – CHAPTER 23**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Going It Alone

The first day back had been spent in the briefing room, but they'd had a wonderful evening afterward. It had been a team night at Cam's with Frank and Wendy. Daniel had seemed grumpy on the drive back to the base, so she'd chatted mostly with Teal'c. Vala wasn't sure whether Daniel's mood had more to do with the burden she'd handed him by spending the last two weeks avoiding her nightmares by sleeping with him on his lab couch or with his reaction to some quite innocent photographs of her in Kansas with Cam and Darrell. What's the big deal? They were shorts. He's seen me in less.

Vala suspected that his gloom and distance had more to do with the lab couch. How did I let things get this out of hand? Vala wondered. She didn't want to be dependent on Daniel like that. He'd seemed so annoyed her when they were off world. No matter how comforting, enticing and seductive sleeping with Daniel on that couch was, she didn't want Daniel spending nights with her out of some sense of obligation; what fun was it that if he feels trapped into it because you're a walking basket case? And she didn't like feeling that needy. What she needed was to stay off that couch or Daniel would stop believing in her and start hating her. And SHE would start hating herself too. What she needed was for things to go back to normal.

And the truth was that couch was dangerous for her too. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before they went off world; when Daniel had turned off the lights in his lab and held her in his arms all night. She couldn't help thinking about waking up in the morning; about what led her out of his lab while he was still sleeping, looking so rumpled and innocent she was nearly drunk from thinking of it.

So they'd parted silently in the hallway to the residence quarters. And Vala had had no intention of returning to sleeping on his lab couch. She was over that Emeteo stuff! Or she was getting over it starting tonight! Why not tonight? Vala thought about the lovely evening with Wendy, Frank and the team; all the alcohol Cam had given her and the fact that she'd just come back from off world very tired.

I need to sleep through the night in my own bed; in my own quarters.Vala had told herself.

The first time she'd fallen asleep it had been sheer will power. She forced herself not to see the walls closing in; practically forced herself asleep. She'd woken feeling Emeteo's rough touch and seeing his face inches from hers as he ran his knife over her.

She was sweating; tangled in her sheets and she couldn't be sure, but she might have been screaming her head off. She'd made it to the door and slammed it open before waking up; and it was only 0015.

So she'd gotten dressed and spent the next hour on the jogging track running harder than she'd ever run in her life; she'd taken a shower and then she'd tried sleeping in her own bed again. But it didn't help.

Once again she'd woken up after seeing Emeteo slashing at her breasts and feeling his fingers inside her. She was a tangled mess. She was sweating, crying and she was pretty sure she had been screaming in her sleep. She'd screamed so loudly she'd startled herself awake this time. So she wasn't surprised to hear a knock on her door even though it was 0230. She looked a mess in her cotton pajama bottoms with the little purple flowers and the plain green camisole.

Vala folded the tangled blanket over her body and cracked the door open. She expected that it was the SF come to check what all the fuss was about. She still wasn't sure what she'd say and before looking had blurted out, "I'm alright; just had the television on too loud . . . ." Vala finally looked up to see that the person at her door was no SF, it was Daniel.

"Television?" Daniel asked with an annoyed concern as he stood before her barefoot in a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. His hair was rumpled and his glasses were slightly askew like they'd been hastily planted on his face. He'd obviously been woken from a deep sleep by her screams. "Yeah right, you're fine, look at you." She had a strained, on the verge of tears, exhausted look.

"I'm fine. Daniel what are you doing here?" Vala lied and turned the tables on him, the best defense being an offense.

"Vala, it's cold in the hall; let me in." Daniel told her. Vala thought Daniel looked pretty annoyed; but she hadn't meant to bother him. She was trying not to come to him; didn't that count?

Daniel was motioning with his hands for her to hurry up; so she shrugged, opened the door wider and let him in.

Daniel was sitting in her easy chair by the time she had closed the door back. She grabbed the other blanket off the bed and put it over Daniel. Then she moved the little area rug a few feet from the side of her bed; tapped Daniel's knee so he lifted his bare feet and she slid the rug so his feet weren't resting on the cold concrete floor.

Daniel watched Vala's little gestures of hospitality and comfort. Funny how she thought of him before herself, he thought looking at her own bare feet.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

Vala silently nodded before she sat back on the edge of her bed curled up in her own blanket.

"Vala this nightmare thing doesn't seem to be getting any better does it?" Daniel began.

"I'm fine Daniel." Vala smiled widely, but her voice trailed off at Daniel's scowl.

"It's been going on for weeks; I haven't said anything, but it's not getting any better. You need to try something else." Daniel said sternly.

Vala's mouth dropped open; Daniel had just pissed her off.

"That's what I did tonight! I tried to sleep in my quarters; then I went running and tried again. Do you think I'm lying? Do you think I'm trying to keep you awake every night? Anyway, I DIDN'T come to you tonight. Look it's my problem not yours; it's really none of your business."

Daniel gave Vala an incredulous stare for a moment, not sure what question or statement to address first.

"None of my business – did you just say this is none of my business? Just shut up Vala; you've been on my lab couch -- keeping ME up at night for over two weeks. I let you make a spectacle of me in front of our team off world! I SLEPT WITH YOU IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE TEAM Vala because of your God damn nightmares! And now you're telling me it's none of my business. I should walk right out that door and let you deal with this on your own." Daniel said whipping himself up into a righteous anger, before realizing that's exactly what she'd intended to accomplish.

"Go ahead. I only came to you after you threatened to lock me up even tighter than you already have!" Vala said on the verge of tears.

"Vala what do you mean? I've never threatened to lock you up over this?" Daniel said, trying to keep calm.

"You told me you wouldn't let me go off world until I got some sleep! Just lock me down here." Vala cried confused by Daniel's calm.

"Just shut up." Daniel got up from the chair; Vala's breath hitched in jaggedly as she braced herself to watch him walk out of her room and sentence her to a sleepless solitary torment. Instead Daniel walked towards the bed.

"Lie down and scoot over," Daniel said in the same pissed off voice. Vala looked up at him as a fat tear broke free and betrayed her by rolling down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly trying to conceal the weakness. "Lie down," Daniel said in a much softer voice.

Vala silently complied. Daniel spread both blankets back on the bed and lay down beside Vala. She'd scooted to the other edge of her bed to give him room – she kept telling herself to hold it together. Then Daniel's hands were reaching around her waist and pulling her towards him. And she could feel his warmth on her back. She could feel the warmth of his hand where it rested on the fabric of her camisole over her stomach.

Daniel felt Vala relax a bit. But then she tensed and rolled over to face him. Her camisole twisted as she rolled over and his hand touched the bare skin of her back. He ignored it and left the hand in place. Daniel felt the weight of Vala's head rest against his chest as she snuggled her body into his side.

"Daniel?" Vala began.

"What!" He said, then more softly, "What Vala?"

"I'm sorry about what I said; you've been so, so kind. But, you don't have to keep doing this. I know how you feel about it; about me," Vala said, though Daniel could tell the words were coming hard to her. He was sure that the thought of facing this torment alone was a sobering one for her. But she hadn't come to him tonight; she'd tried alone, on her own, as she had tried the first two weeks after they'd returned from Danter City, and Daniel had to admire that.

"I'm not sure why I haven't been able to get passed this idiocy. Emeteo isn't the worst thing that ever happened to me. I've managed before; the dreams eventually go away and I sleep great. And, I'm doing fine even now, except for this one little thing."

Daniel hadn't said anything; soaking in the words she'd used. "Emeteo isn't the worst thing that ever happened to me." He'd tightened his grip on her and told her, "We're going to talk about this in the morning. Do you understand Vala?"

"Why do we have to talk about it?" Vala whined.

"Because we do; go to sleep Vala." Daniel said as he held her more closely and more intimately than he'd ever intended.

But they hadn't talked in the morning. Daniel had slowly come awake to the realization that the bed he was in smelled better than his normal bed; then he became aware that he was in Vala's bed and that he was alone; sprawled across it hugging her pillow.

At first Daniel thought Vala was in the bathroom, he'd gotten out of the bed and walked around the room picking up objects and examining them; something Vala had done in his lab dozens of times. He came across the intricately carved combs he'd seen the last time he was in her quarters and picked them up. He turned the combs over in his hand and examined them carefully. As he did, he noticed the little latch combination on each comb that he hadn't noticed before. He pushed the latch and the comb in his hand fell into 10 pieces. The bar at the top of the comb concealed the heads of nine snakes. The each tooth of the comb consisted of a snake in a different position. Daniel noticed the bar of each comb, the part that held the snake teeth had carvings of three female figures, maiden, warrior or mother and crone, thought Daniel. He was fascinated by the intricacy and craftsmanship of the work. The eye of each snake tooth hooked onto the bar securing it and making it sturdy. Daniel had never seen anything like it. He wondered again about the story behind these combs.

Daniel reluctantly drew his attention back to the bathroom door. It had now been 20 minutes. He concluded the bathroom had to be empty and opened the door to confirm it. Vala wasn't in her quarters.

Daniel left Vala's quarters, dreading running into someone in the halls in his current state, barefoot and obviously just having awoken. He felt a little panicked about feeding the fire of the already hot and heavy gossip that swirled around the base about his relationship with Vala. Most of the rumors she'd started just by walking through the gate that first time looking the part of a dominatrix. Short of a religious conversion, little could stop the excited gossipers after that, not that she'd done anything that first year but feed the frenzy. She'd calmed down considerably since her return from the Ori galaxy, but still managed to keep everything buzzing by calling him darling, calling a dinner out a date, and, then of course, there was her continued penchant for showing off her body in clothes the average woman would eschew.

This time Daniel got lucky; the SF's were posted further down the halls and he'd been undetected. He'd showered, dressed and headed to the commissary for some coffee and something to eat. He'd find her there; he was sure of it. Except she wasn't there.

He'd looked in the gym, the weight room, the little spare recreation room; he'd looked in the gate room, the control room, the briefing room and the conference rooms. He'd looked in his lab, Sam's lab, Dr. Lee's lab, the spare labs, all the computer rooms and even the storage room. He'd asked Cam, Teal'c Sam, Walter Harriman and Airman White.

"That brat! I'm going to throttle her!" Daniel had said annoyed to be spending his Saturday morning looking for her. Then he'd decided to check with the front desk guard; there in the log book he saw that Vala had signed out to the only place she was allowed without an escort -- on base, surface level.

Daniel went top side to look for her and found her sitting under a tree looking up at the sky.

She looked like a busted 7 year old, sitting there in her pigtails with a sheepish expression.

"Hello darling," Vala smiled. She was a little impressed that he'd found her.

"Vala what the hell are you doing? I've spent the last forty-five minutes looking for you!" Daniel complained.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Vala said genuinely apologetic. She was a little surprised he'd spent so much time searching; she was sure he would just go to his office when she wasn't in the room this morning.

Don't yell, Daniel reminded himself; it won't do any good to start out screaming at her.

"Come on let's go to my office; we're going to have our chat." Daniel said holding a hand out to her.

Vala swallowed hard like she was being called to the principal's office. "Could we talk out here instead?" she said quietly in a resigned tone of someone who knows when the jig is up.

Daniel looked around at the billowing clouds in the cerulean blue sky; the sun filtering through the leaves of the quaking aspen Vala had chosen to sit under, making the grass look brilliant in a kaleidoscope of shades of green. He sat down at an angle to her so that he faced her, but could still see a view of the valley below them. The valley below was spread out like a patchwork quilt of fields and roads before it blended its edges towards the city and a sea of houses.

"Okay, let's talk out here." Daniel smiled awkwardly; where's Dr. Freud when you need him.

"What about?" Vala evaded.

"Vala." Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, pushing back his annoyance, reminding himself that he needed to be gentle and reasonable with her. He was asking a lot of her and he knew it.

"Why don't we start with what your nightmares are about?" Daniel said. He knew he'd said the wrong thing when he saw the panic rise in Vala's eyes and her body made a subtle jump.

"Alright, let's start some place else," Daniel said putting his hand on her arm for a minute as a gesture to calm her.

Vala looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and said, "Where?" Daniel thought about how vulnerable she looked. She was as much of a fish out of water when it came to dealing with her emotions as he was.

"Re Van said that you were doing what I call "Sleeping Warrior Stance" when you were with him and that he cured you. Let's start there." Daniel said. But once again Vala gave him the panicked eyes that told him he'd asked too much.

"Uhhh, Vala we have to start somewhere," Daniel said. He was starting to get mildly exasperated and it showed in his voice.

"Let's start with the fact that you owe me a dinner out." Vala said.

"What!" Daniel looked at her in disbelief.

"That's right; we were supposed to go out the night we ended up off world with Thellas following Laspul'gas around that flea trap of a planet. Are you gonna make good on that Daniel?" Vala looked at him with a bit of mischief in her eyes touching his hand in a flirty way.

"I don't know Vala; are you going to make good on actually talking to me about any of this stuff?" Daniel countered.

"Daniel I don't like to dwell on things no one can change; and I don't want anyone to see me with ... to have ... to feel sorry for me; I am enjoying life. Daniel can you say the same." Vala said quietly defiant.

"Well, I guess we don't have anything to talk about," Daniel said. But he didn't move and he'd grabbed one of her hands to make sure she didn't bolt. He waited for her to speak, but she kept looking at the ground. Finally he shook his head, let go of her hand and started to get up.

Vala grabbed his arm and held tight. "Wait!" She looked up at him, "just tell me how to start."

Daniel sat back down; and realized if he had been asked that question, he wouldn't know how to start either.

"Vala, were you an only child?" Daniel asked her.

"Why?" Vala said with a confused look.

"You always seem like you can have fun in your own little world, like you spent a lot of time entertaining yourself." Daniel observed.

Vala looked like she was contemplating Daniel's question; like she'd never thought about it. Finally she answered, "Yes and No; I spent a lot of time alone as a child, I was the only child, of Jacek and my mother; Jacek was gone most of the time.

Vala had paused and Daniel noticed that her eyes looked unfocused, she looked disoriented and confused, finally she said, "My mother was very busy."

Then Vala's eyes focused as she said, "Jacek married Adria, after my mother died, and they bred."

Vala bit her lip before revealing this piece of information, "And Adria had a daughter from a previous marriage, Jenost, she was older than I was and a hell beast to me and the little one." Vala's face had become a bit drawn.

"Where are they now?" Daniel asked.

Vala looked confused for a moment, "I'm not sure where the hell beast is; I haven't seen her in a very, very long time; the little one died when I was still at home." Vala looked away.

"I'm sorry, Vala." Daniel looked at her. "I was an only child," Daniel changed the subject.

Vala smiled nodding, "The picture in your office of the little boy with the two blond adults. Is that you with your parents?"

Daniel nodded.

"Oh, Daniel you were a beautiful child. And your parents are beautiful; of course they would be, look at you." Vala said and ran her hand down his cheek making him turn red.

"Where are they now Daniel, I'd like to meet them." Vala asked, "I've met Cameron's parents and you've met my father; it's only fair."

"Unfortunately they're dead. They died when I was very young." Daniel said simply with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to you?" Vala asked quietly.

"I went in to foster care." Daniel explained.

Vala looked confused.

"Strangers agreed to care for me, but then I went to university very young; I was 16 in fact." Daniel said.

"So your grandparents weren't around then?" Vala asked and an inexplicable shadow of confusion crossed her face.

"Well, I have a grandfather; but he didn't want me to live with him." Daniel sighed as if he hadn't thought of these things in quite a while.

"Why?" Vala asked.

"He had bigger goals; then he was in a mental institution for some time; and, we didn't get on; he thought I was a failure." Daniel said thinking of that dark time in their relationship.

"You had to fend for yourself very young Daniel." Vala said, just stating the fact.

"Yeah. You too," Daniel said.

"Oh, I don't know, first I had my mother for a while; I always had a bit of Jacek; then there was Adria, it was evil tending but tending nonetheless; and of course, I went from their house right to Qetesh," Vala said, and after that, "I was under the stewardship of Aton Re Van for some time." Vala bit her lower lip again anxious about her revelations. "In fact, it took me quite a while to earn my freedom and the right to be on my own."

"You've never really talked about any of that," Daniel said.

"I guess this whole mess with Emeteo was part of the price I paid for my freedom." Vala said, and then quietly added, I thought I had already paid in full ... maybe you never finish paying ..."


	24. Chapter 24

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – BACK TO QUOTAN – CHAPTER 24**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK; INVOLVES SCENES OF RAPE AND MAY BE DISTURBING. I promise lighter fare at some point in the future but this was what needed to happen right now. **

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

I hope for a few comments.

Back to Quotan

Daniel had been unsuccessfully making attempts to decipher Qetesh's journal since he brought it back from Quotan. He'd received some preliminary data from Dr. Graves, the archeologist assigned to SG-17, but so far nothing was coming together. None of the information that Vala provided was helping either. Reports from SG-17 were that the temple was no longer occupied by sex pilgrims. They were making progress translating the glyphs on the walls of the main temple.

Daniel thought it was time that he went back to Quotan. He'd originally scheduled the trip for the week after he returned from the Laspul'gas investigation. Then he'd pushed Vala into having a talk; and he didn't feel right about leaving after he'd forced emotional upheaval upon her; so he'd postponed the trip.

Now he'd been on Quotan for two days. He'd gone without the rest of SG-1, since SG-17 was already in place. Besides, he didn't want Vala anywhere near Quotan right now. His plan was to resurvey the main temple and explore some of the smaller ones.

These days Daniel did not normally make such thorough investigations of Goa'uld temples. He'd been there and done that. He had bigger fish to fry – Ori/Asgard/Ancient fish. But he wanted to learn everything he could about Qetesh because of her connection to Vala. He told himself he wanted the information to find the Clava Thessara Infinitas, but really he wanted to know about what Vala had gone through. Daniel wasn't sure if this desire stemmed from a wish to help Vala or because of his own nightmare when his wife Sha're was taken as a host -- maybe it was both Daniel thought.

Daniel felt like he was working backward in this investigation of Vala's time as Qetesh's host. He already had a fairly clear picture of how Vala was freed from Qetesh. When Vala had returned from the Ori galaxy and he'd decided to secure a position for her at the SGC, he'd made discrete inquiries with the Tok'ra. He'd learned the basic facts and timeline of the rebellion against Qetesh and the extraction procedure used to get Qetesh out of Vala's head. He'd gotten a clear picture of the experience from Vala's point of view during the altercation she'd had with Thellas.

Hearing the tale of the Tok'ra extraction of Qetesh had been harrowing for Daniel -- it brought up so many horrible memories and dashed hopes about Sha're. They'd never gotten the chance to extract the Goa'uld from Sha're.

But Daniel rejoiced at Vala's triumph over Qetesh; he marveled at how she'd faced the whole ordeal essentially alone without any support of family or friends. She'd been horribly tortured and raped before the procedure, and she'd faced more harsh treatment afterward.

The more Daniel learned about Vala's past, the more amazed he was at her ability to embrace and seek life; it was almost as if all that pain and torture, enough to make an ordinary person shrink into insanity as Sarah had done, honed Vala into a diamond capable of focusing a laser of life force brighter and stronger than most. Daniel knew Vala had paid a price, but she was so alive -- she vibrated and breathed life into everyone she was around.

If Daniel could find information in Quotan that could put to rest some of Vala's nightmares, then all the despair it raised in Daniel would be worth it.

Based on the carvings on the table, Daniel felt certain that Dr. Graves had already come across a room designed for Qetesh's blending process with a new host. Daniel had felt a chill run down his spine when he entered the room; this is the room where a young, frightened Vala had lost control over her life and been sentenced to years of hellish servitude as Qetesh's host.

In an antechamber to the room, they'd found cubby holes of personal effects, which held a variety of styles of clothing varying from modern fare to clothing that Daniel had seen in ancient populations, now extinct. Daniel ordered all the items photographed and cataloged before they were disturbed. He instructed SG-17 to catalog and ship the items back to the SGC. He was pretty sure Vala would find some of her belongings here. The idea sent another shiver down Daniel's back.

Graves was still working on some tracings in the main temple. Daniel decided to check out some of the smaller temples. He brought along, Kent Carson, a member of SG-17. Today they were starting with a visit to the most promising of the smaller temples. The temple was designed in a similar manner to a Ha'tak. It was a gold jewel in the sun, ostentatious in its gilt luster.

"Dr. Jackson, I haven't found an entrance." Carson reported.

Daniel had been studying some glyphs on the steps leading up to the temple. The glyphs were staggered; the phrasing as they were laid out made no sense to Daniel.

"So far, I haven't found anything either." Daniel reported.

They'd been investigating the outside of the temple for close to an hour when a thought occurred to Daniel. "I wonder." Daniel said out loud.

"Dr. Jackson?" Carson asked as he watched Daniel run up and down the steps doing a weird tap dance on some of the glyphs.

"Oh, last time we were here we found that Qetesh had a fondness for building on the diagonal and using certain repeating patterns." Daniel said heading up and down tapping and pushing at the logical places based upon the pattern he hoped he had correctly interpreted. He looked at Carson momentarily and explained, "The pattern was based upon the repeating glyphs of a Goa'uld homage to beauty."

"You see though many people believed Qetesh was a sex goddess; I suppose she was a sex goddess given what we know about her." Daniel explained. "In fact, Qetesh is actually the goddess of love and beauty." Daniel was now kicking at the edge of the temple and pushing on what was in fact a small entry portal.

Carson followed Dr. Jackson into the antechamber of the small temple. Everything in the room gave off a silvery hue. Daniel could see torch standards and benches, but not much else in the room.

Daniel did a thorough review of the glyphs in the room. After another hour, he began another tap dance on the glyphs – a dance similar to what he had done to find the temple entry. Before too long, Daniel had opened a door leading to what appeared to be the main room of the temple.

Everything in the room was covered in gold. A large platform sat in the center of the room. It looked like a stage and was made of some substance that gave under Daniel's feet. There were black and gold striped pillows strewn on the platform. Four columns were placed at the corners of the platform. When Daniel examined them he saw that they were life size nude male figures each with an erect phallus; there were manacles fixed to the posts for restraining hands or legs. More manacles appeared on the platform itself. Along the walls were benches and more sets of manacles.

"Dr. Jackson this looks like one of those fetish clubs I heard about when I was stationed at Ramstein overseas." Carson said eyes wide.

"Yeah," Dr. Jackson said feeling a little sick to his stomach.

A chest sat in a corner; it was locked tight. Daniel shrugged thinking of Vala when they had been in the holograph room on Atlantis – "Just ask the question Daniel." What the hell, Daniel thought as he tried the little tapping pattern that had been working so well on Quotan ever since Vala had told him about it. Sure enough, the chest popped open.

The first thing Daniel noticed was a Goa'uld Memory Recall Device. Daniel had experience with this device; he knew it could be attached to someone for perfect recall of past events. He'd seen the Tok'ra attach such devices to holographic projectors for a home movie type event. The chest also held a Goa'uld Memory Downloader that could allow a person's memories to be downloaded into a computer; there was also a Data Display Tablet Device, and the necessary operating stone. Daniel knew about these devices too. They could store vast amounts of information.

Daniel tried to initialize the device, which started to glow as he ran the stone over the tablet. He wanted to take a quick look at the tablet. He was able to access the first page and was surprised to see Vala's visage staring up at him from several of the index points. He was also excited to see the symbol for the Clava Thessara Infinitas. Then the device darkened and quit working. Daniel cursed in perfect Greek, the place of his birth. Okay, project for Sam, he thought as he dug in the trunk.

Tucked in the lid of the chest -- Daniel had almost missed it -- was a little golden hand held device. Daniel thought the device looked like a Georgia O'Keefe flower. As Daniel picked the device up, it began glowing and two spikes popped from its sides into the veins on his wrist as if the device had interfaced with Daniel.

"Ow!" Daniel exclaimed in surprise.

"Dr. Jackson!" Carson cried.

Daniel immediately felt sick and dizzy as he fell to his knees. He felt a sharp pain in his head, but it began to pass. He could no longer see Carson, or his own hand in front of him for that matter. Instead of his own hand, when he looked down he saw the delicate looking hand of what appeared to be a young female. Daniel investigated further by looking down at what should have been his own body. Instead of his body, he found he was looking at the body of a beautiful young woman. Daniel looked at his surroundings. He appeared to still be in the same room, but now others were here too. Jaffa and sex pilgrims surrounded Daniel. Daniel heard a voice he knew to be Qetesh discussing a woman with two men. Daniel could only see the men's backs. But they were dressed in leather and did not look like the other people in the room.

"I will only pay the bounty to the one that truly deserves it." Qetesh snarled, "I am informed that is NOT you, Captain."

"I brought the girl to you just as we agreed; there she is, as you see." The man said.

"Do you think me an idiot Captain?" Qetesh asked harshly, "I have fused all her memories with my database including this event. I know it was the cunning, attractive one who you would send from the room. Jaffa, kill the Captain for his deception. You, cunning one, you shall have the honor of the initiation. I have searched a VERY LONG TIME for one such as the prize you have brought."

"Prepare him," Qetesh ordered her slaves.

Daniel saw that Qetesh was approaching the woman he somehow inhabited, "We shall blend soon, but first you shall be initiated while I document it. My lord likes to initiate; but he is far too interested in your spirit, so I shall tame it and deny him." Qetesh laughed.

Daniel felt a cold chill run through his stomach; he was shivering and felt the eyes upon his naked flesh.

"Ah, my dear, here is the phallus that we shall sacrifice your maidenhood with." Qetesh said.

"No! No! No!" Daniel felt his throat constrict with the words, he felt his chilled body grow even colder.

Qetesh had motioned to a Jaffa who pressed a button raising the lights in the room; at the press of another button, all the surfaces of the room became reflective like mirrors.

Daniel looked into the mirror like reflective surfaces and realized that he knew the eyes that were staring back at him. The eyes he found staring back at him were not his own intense blue ones. He looked out from, and into, the slate grey eyes of Vala Mal Doran as she stared out in the depths of cold terror. The device had somehow given him the ability to relive Vala's introduction to Qetesh. He was Vala and he felt what Vala felt; he saw what Vala saw. It was an odd sensation to feel her out of control with terror.

Then Daniel looked up to see a nude man, with an erect phallus, enter the room. The man's face was completely painted in gold with heavy Egyptian make up. Pasted to his face was a gold and black striped mask. Gold paint had been applied to every inch of the man's body. The man looked like a golden monster. Daniel felt the young Vala startle in fear. Then Daniel felt something in himself, in Vala, tense and steel itself against what they both knew was coming. Daniel watched, Daniel felt and Daniel heard what happened next.

"Enter her now!" Qetesh commanded.

The golden monster began to lick Vala's flesh at the neck. Daniel could feel the man's tongue on his neck; as Vala had felt it. Daniel could feel Vala's repulsion; he could feel her disgust. Daniel could see and feel the gold paint trails the man left on Vala's body.

"What are you doing?" Qetesh said, "Enter her now."

The man nodded, harshly spread Vala's legs apart and jammed his erection into Vala without further ceremony.

Daniel felt the sear of pain jolt the center of Vala as the man forced and violated his way inside the unprepared virgin, for that was what she had been, Daniel was sure. He had felt the truth. Daniel saw and felt the blood running down his, Vala's thigh, felt her mind begin to silently scream at the violation of the rape. Daniel knew, had felt, that Vala made no sound that could be heard by any who witnessed her degradation.

"Dr. Jackson; Dr. Jackson" Carson was calling. "Colonel, we got a medical situation here." Carson called as he tried to pull the device off the screaming Daniel Jackson.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" The voice of Walter Harriman announced.

"Dr. Lam medical emergency gate room; SG-1 to the gate room." The voice of Walter Harriman announced mere minutes later.

Carolyn Lam and SG-1 were waiting in the gate room when SG-17 came through the gate with a still screaming Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Vala's eyes went wide when she saw Daniel in pain; she ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Vala let us work." Dr. Lam barked. "His vitals are elevated; I'm worried about his heart rate; I'm sedating him."

Vala and Teal'c recognized the device on his hand at the same time.

"There's a key to this device, where's the key." Vala yelled at Carson.

Carson shrugged; I don't know anything about that.

"General Landry, dial Quotan, I have to find the key to this thing; otherwise Daniel will die." Vala shrieked.

Cam grabbed her shoulders. "Let me go Cam, come if you'd like but let me go." Vala insisted.

"That will not be necessary Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c's voice announced as he stepped forward and took the device in his hand. Teal'c pinched the spikes leading into Daniel's wrist between the thumb and forefingers of both his hands.

Daniel lay on the platform exposed and violated with the golden monster's leavings running down his leg. The golden masked man lifted his weight from Vala's body and bowed to Qetesh.

"What is to become of my Captain's ship?" the golden monster asked.

"I have little interest, but I will expect an offering." Qetesh said in a disinterested voice.

"I shall rename the ship 'Queen Q' in your honor and I shall . . . ." the golden man was proclaiming.

Daniel looked up and found himself in the SGC gate room with Vala holding his hand; Vala caressing his forehead in comfort. She had such concern in her eyes. His wrist was bleeding and Dr. Lam was binding it.

Teal'c was sweating and bent over by Daniel's side in pain holding a golden device.

"Vala!" Daniel cried without understanding why and grabbed for Vala with both arms. Vala placed her cheek on Daniel's, "You're fine Daniel, I'm here," she told him as she handed his bloody, injured wrist back to Dr. Lam.


	25. Chapter 25

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – WAKING UP – CHAPTER 25**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DARK ELEMENTS AND MAY BE DISTURBING. **

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

"Vala!" Daniel cried without understanding why and grabbed for her with both arms. Vala placed her cheek on his, "I'm right here; you're fine Daniel," she told him. Vala removed Daniel's injured arm from around her and handed his bloody wrist back to Dr. Lam.

Daniel drifted off to sleep tightly holding onto Vala's hand with his uninjured one, with the feel of Vala's other hand running through his hair. I should be soothing her, Daniel thought as he entered his drugged sleep.

He woke up in the infirmary with the feel of warm soft skin, Vala's cheek, lightly touching his arm. His good hand still clasped Vala's hand. Vala slept sitting in a chair slumped over with her head resting on the bed.

As Daniel came more fully awake, he was jolted by a horrible sense of violation. He'd been raped!

No. Daniel realized that was wrong. No, he'd had some sort of Goa'uld device stuck in his wrist. He had a headache and his wrist hurt; he looked at his injured wrist and saw the tail end of a stitch peaking out of the bandage. As far as he knew, that was the extent of his own physical injuries.

As Daniel gained more of his rational mind, he knew that the alien device had somehow recorded a rape as the victim experienced it. The interface with the device had caused him to see, hear and feel everything the victim had.

Daniel's eyes opened wide as he realized that he had just born witness in a very visceral way to what Qetesh had put a newly captured Vala through. He'd seen Vala in the mirrored reflection of Qetesh's temple; she'd looked so very young in the reflection; not much more than a child, a breathtaking untouched beauty. Daniel had felt Vala's emotions and her physical sensations of pain as she was brutally robbed of her virginity.

It was bizarre; an odd sensation to experience as a man. Daniel knew it wasn't happening to him; but in the next moment, he felt it was his body. She'd been so brave; she never cried out in front of her rapist and Qetesh's audience.

The experience griped Daniel's gut and hit close to home. Vala was his friend and he liked her; he'd held her in his arms; she had a good heart even after all the abuse and pain she'd experienced. What must she have been like before she'd been touched by any of it? She had steel and courage. No wonder Qetesh wanted her as her host; no wonder she had searched for her. Qetesh had paid a bounty for the delivery of Vala so that she could take her as a host, Daniel thought shaking his head.

Daniel looked down at the silky, black hair draping over his arm. Vala was still so beautiful Daniel thought. Vala! Daniel thought as his breath hitched in, that hideous experience had happened to Vala, his Vala.

But Daniel reasoned that the profound depths of the impact this experience was having upon him must be due to Sha're. Did she endure something similar before blending with Amonet? Daniel was surprised he had not thought of Sha're until now. At least Sha're had been a bit older; she'd been married for a year so she wouldn't have that pain.

"Daniel?" Vala said sleepily, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah," Daniel said dryly, "Thirsty," he rasped.

Vala poured him water, which he drank through the straw she proffered.

"How long have I been out?" Daniel asked.

"About 4 hours." Vala answered rubbing her neck.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Daniel asked.

"Yes darling, you grabbed my hand in the gate room and pretty much haven't been willing to let it go," Vala smirked at him.

Daniel reddened, "I'm sorry . . . ."

Vala put her hand on his arm, "Don't be, I would have been in here anyway, and you provided me with a way to do it without getting yelled at by Dr. Lam." Vala winked at him. "But Carolyn was becoming concerned; I'm sure she'll be relieved to know you're awake."

Daniel was embarrassed to hear others knew of his four hour hand clench with Vala. He looked into her eyes and saw the eyes he'd seen in the reflection of Qetesh's temple room. His breath hitched in.

"What is it Daniel?"

"Nothing," Daniel smiled weakly. You look tired," he said.

"I'm fine." Vala grinned.

"You don't look fine."

"Daniel you're the one in a hospital bed!" Vala said, incredulous at Daniel's table turning. "What's going on with you? What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about that in here," Daniel said starting to get up from the bed.

Vala put a hand on Daniel's shoulder to hold him down, "I like the sentiment darling, you know I hate this place, but Carolyn needs to check you up first. You gave us all quite a scare." Vala said with concerned eyes that threw Daniel into even more confusion.

"He checks out fine." Dr. Lam said. "You're free to leave Dr. Jackson, but I want you to get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

Daniel rolled his eyes behind Carolyn's back, but said, "fine."

"Thank you Carolyn." Vala said.

"Thank you." Daniel echoed sheepishly.

Dr. Lam left the room; and Daniel began to get out of the bed.

Normally Vala would have cracked a joke laced with innuendo, but Daniel had seemed so emotionally on edge, it didn't even occur to her to make one; instead Vala got up quietly and headed to the door.

"Wait." Daniel commanded to Vala.

A knock interrupted him and Sam popped her head in, "How's the wrist?"

"Oh, fine. I'll live." Daniel smiled.

"Daniel, maybe you could stop by later and run down what happened for me?" Sam said.

Daniel paused for a moment looking at Vala, "Sam, it is some kind of interface that records an experience as it is happening. When it interfaced with me, I became the person as the events took place. I experienced the same emotions and physical sensations that they were experiencing," Daniel tried to explain.

"It didn't seem like it was a pleasant experience." Sam said with concern in her eyes.

"It wasn't Sam." Daniel said not looking at her.

"Daniel, Teal'c experienced a few moments of the event when he pulled the device from you." Sam said quietly, involuntarily glancing at Vala.

"Oh," Daniel was unsettled by the news, and his eyes darted to Vala.

Vala felt a chill as she picked up on the furtive looks. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm going to do some more research into the device and the purpose." Sam said.

"Sam did you get the other devices I brought back?" Daniel asked, "I think powering those devices should take priority. If you can power the Data Display Tablet, we might get some useful information."

Sam left the infirmary and Daniel looked back at Vala. She looked a bit like a prisoner trying to escape, "Vala, we should talk." Daniel said.

"No! You heard Dr. Lam, you need to rest; get dressed and go to your quarters." Vala ordered.

Daniel and Vala were outside his quarters. As he slid the entry card, Vala said nervously, "Okay, call if you need something darling."

"Vala, I do need something." Daniel said.

"Coffee? I'll get you something to eat too," Vala said and with that she was gone.

"A half an hour later, there was a knock on Daniel's door and an SF was holding a meal tray. Ms. Mal Doran said we should bring this to you."

"Thanks." Daniel said.

Daniel fell asleep waiting for Vala to return. When he woke, it was close to 1930. He came awake to see a shadow curled up in his easy chair.

"Vala?" Daniel croaked.

"Hmm, Daniel?" Vala said apparently dozing in the chair.

"How'd you get in?" Daniel asked before he could stop himself.

"I knocked, when you didn't answer one of the SF's opened it." Vala smiled sheepishly.

"Good to know." Daniel snorted.

"Well you have the key to my room!" Vala whined; it was true Daniel had required an access card to Vala's room as a condition for taking responsibility for her at the SGC -- he'd never used it.

"Look, I'll just leave; I just thought maybe you'd been expecting me to come back, and I didn't want you to feel abandoned." Vala explained quickly as she got up and started walking to the door.

"No! I was expecting you to come back," Daniel said.

"I needed a little time," Vala said with anger in her voice. "Qetesh enjoyed documenting experiences and reliving them. Pity she never really understood the nuance of emotion. If she had, it would have enhanced her enjoyment of these little staged spectaculars considerably. The device that interfaced with you is called a Rem'zor. And that little experience you saw, I relived it many times; she liked to taunt her Lord Baal with it. It happened the first night she after I was brought to her. It was before the blending. I was blended with her two days later – she'd had second thoughts about denying her lord and patched me up in the sarcophagus first."

Daniel reeled at the words Vala uttered. Vala walked to the edge of the bed where Daniel was sitting, kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on his arm. She looked deeply into his eyes and said soothingly, "Daniel, there's no reason to think that your Sha're went through something like that. Apophis would never allow something like that for the host of his Amonet. I'm sure of it; Qetesh knew them; that is to say that while I was host to Qetesh, I met Apophis with his, with your Sha're, or rather Amonet, many times."

Daniel's stared at her wide eyed at the revelation that she had known, well maybe that wasn't the right word, Sha're. He started to speak, but no words would come, so he said nothing.

Vala bit her lower lip nervously as if she did not know whether she was saying the right thing. She knew these were dangerous and uncharted waters.

Vala continued, "Amonet and Apophis were IN LOVE as much as I have ever seen between Goa'ulds. Apophis would not debase Amonet's host. I doubt many Goa'uld would . . . . Nothing like that happened to your Sha're before her blending."

Vala spoke as if she could think of no other reason that Daniel would be concerned with the nature of the matter. She spoke as if she weren't speaking of her own experience.

Daniel looked at her; stunned to silence; simultaneously relieved and disturbed by the information she had given him about Sha're.

Vala looked shocked that she had uttered Sha're's name. "I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner. It's not an easy subject with you; for me either."

He'd deal with the information about Sha're later, Daniel thought; right now he was mostly stunned that Vala could think Sha're would be his only concern in the matter. She seemed detached to what the experience meant for her. Did she think he wouldn't care about what it had meant for her?

Daniel took Vala's hand and pulled her up to sit beside him, clasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Vala I saw; I heard; and I FELT what happened to you."

Vala looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "I know Daniel; I just told you how Qetesh used the device. But you don't have to worry because Sha're didn't . . . ."

Daniel interrupted her, "Vala, I know you didn't have any experience. I felt what you felt. Understand?"

Vala winced at Daniel's words; they were both in uncharted waters tonight. Daniel thought Vala was going to wrench out of his grip and bolt, but she didn't. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Daniel you knew that I was young when Qetesh took me; you knew the truth. This is not news, unless you find me so repulsive that you could never picture me in innocence."

Daniel opened his mouth in shock at the horror of her words; he had no idea how to handle the words Vala had spoken. Vala hopped from the bed out of Daniel's grasp, "In the infirmary, you were acting all . . . you were looking at me like I was a . . . you gave me victim eyes . . . I'M NO VICTIM DANIEL! MY LEAST FAVORITE WORD IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY IS VICTIM. I'M NO VICTIM." Vala continued yelling at him.

"I felt what you felt Vala," Daniel said.

Vala was pacing now, "I . . . KNOW . . . WHAT . . . YOU . . . SAW. Don't you dare say I'm a victim, WE'RE victims, it's your experience now too," Vala spat with wild, confused eyes, "I need you to say it Daniel, WE WERE NOT VICTIMS; WE DIDN'T SCREAM OR CRY OR BEG; WE SUCKED IT UP AND TOOK IT; THEY GOT NOTHING! BAAL WAS SO ANGRY WITH HER. HE WAS SO DISAPPOINTED!" Vala gave Daniel a look he'd never seen from her, "Don't you ever look at me like that again Daniel Jackson; I AM NOT A VICTIM. I SURVIVED"

Daniel was standing, reaching for Vala, putting his arms around her and bringing her into his chest, "No Vala, you're, WE'RE not victims. I understand. I do."

"Do you Daniel?" Vala leaned up and rubbed her hand down his jaw. "I doubt it. How many years have you sat among your dusty relics and pined for your dead wife? Letting life slip you by and people who love you . . . ." Vala suddenly stopped mid-sentence knowing that she had said way too much.

Daniel looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I have no right to comment on how you live your life Daniel, and you're the reason . . . if it weren't for you . . . I'm . . . forgive me. As for what you saw, it was a long time ago and I'M FINE." Vala stammered.

All of sudden she felt boxed in, trapped, and blurted out, "I can't be here right now Daniel; I need to get out of here."

"Let's go." Daniel answered.

"No Daniel, Dr, Lam told you to rest; and I could use some time away from all this." Vala said quietly as she headed for his door.

"Vala!" Daniel said, did she just tell him she didn't want to be around him right now?

But Vala didn't hear him, or didn't want to hear him.


	26. Chapter 26

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – "HELLO DAD . . ." – CHAPTER 26**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

Vala walked from his quarters and signed out to the surface of the base. She found the quaking aspen tree and looked up at the sky, but it was no use, she had to move.

Thirty minutes later, Vala was knocking on Cameron's door.

"What's up Princess?" Cam asked.

"No plans on a Saturday night?" Vala arched an eye.

"Nope." Cam said a little embarrassed.

"Carolyn?" Vala asked.

"We decided that wasn't a good idea career-wise." Cam answered.

"I'm sorry to hear it; you two would have had great sex." Vala bowed, "a parting gift from Qetesh, honed in countless orgies, I can smell chemistry a mile off."

Cam gave her a double take and then said, "Yeah, a lot of women around here claim that Princess, except for the orgy part. Well other than talking about my love life, what's up?" Cam asked her.

"Vala looked at him with a queenly command, "Get dressed; you and I are going out; and Cameron I am in no mood for an argument." Vala said, "I'll meet you at the guard desk in 20 minutes."

"Come with me General O' Neal," Officer Ortiz said. "He's in the holding cell; a little banged up and feeling no pain."

"Officer Ortiz, we really appreciate the courtesy you have extended to Colonel Mitchell; this is not an everyday occurrence with him." Colonel Samantha Carter explained.

"No, I didn't think so." Officer Ortiz assured her.

"So can you tell us what happened?" Jack O' Neal asked.

"Well we got a disturbance call from that little Country Western Dance Club over on Monroe. The owner says Colonel Mitchell was busting heads. We show up and Colonel Mitchell is in an altercation. The college kids he was fighting ran when they saw police. Mitchell was cooperative, though he kept scanning the crowd looking for his date. I never could find a girl to interview." Officer Ortiz said with a smirk.

"What about losing his pants?" Colonel Carter asked.

"You heard about that, huh? He didn't really explain that other than saying something about a bet." Officer Ortiz explained.

"Can I talk to him? General O' Neal said.

An hour ago, at The Lone Star bar . . .

"Hey Jill, got a cell phone I could use?" Vala asked.

"Sure! Then we're going to Liquid 14th right?" Jill, a beautiful blond graduate dance major at the University of Colorado, said excitedly.

"Absolutely!" Vala shouted over the Country Western music.

Vala dialed Sam's number, "Hello," Vala called when Sam picked up the phone.

"Vala?" Sam said groggily.

"Yup," Vala smiled in tone over the phone.

"It's 0015 where are you?" Sam asked as she heard the twangy music in the background.

"I'm at The Lone Star," Vala explained.

"Listen, I was with Cameron, but Cameron ran into a spot of trouble," Vala said.

"Oh?' Sam asked.

"Yeah, Cam's been arrested."

"What?"

"Arrested; Colorado Springs police. I thought it best to keep a low profile." Vala explained to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I made sure they were legitimate though. He's good and truly arrested Sam." Vala assured Sam as if that was some comfort.

"Okay, we'll take care of it." Sam said. "How are you getting back?"

"I'm not coming back yet, Sam." Vala said. "Listen, I met a friend, her name is Jill; Cameron met her too and we're going to Liquid 14th."

"Vala, please, I can't deal with Mitchell and this," Sam pleaded.

"Tell you what, I'll call Daniel and leave the details so everyone has all the information." Vala said obligingly.

"Vala, Jack's here can you talk to him?" Sam asked.

"What?" Jack said as he looked at Sam's smirk.

"Cam's in jail." Sam said.

"What?" Jack laughed shaking his head.

"He was with Vala and got arrested," Sam said.

"Vala" Jack said with an amused smirk as Sam handed him the phone, "Where's Danny boy?"

"Hello Jack! Listen can you tell Cam I'm trying to win his pants back?" Vala snorted.

"His pants, he needs his pants does he?" Jack was suppressing a laugh.

"Not to worry; the dart shark that took them off him -- her name's Jill -- Cam said she cheats. That started everything. Anyway, she's quite nice and she's agreed to a rematch once we've gotten to Liquid 14th." Vala explained.

"Vala that place is off limits to military." Jack warned.

"Not military Jack." Vala pointed out.

"True." Jack nodded.

"So, no Danny tonight?" Jack asked again.

"Sorry Jack must run." Vala said cheerily and hung up.

Jack turned to Sam handing her back the phone, "These new kids, guess you and I are going to bail Cam out. Vala said she was heading off to that roving party club that the base issued an off limits order for. I guess our space pirate's made some new friends."

"Yeah, she told me she was going to leave details with Daniel." Sam explained.

"Yeah, she didn't say anything when I asked where Daniel was tonight; think Danny talked to her about what he saw in that device?" Jack said.

"I think so." Sam said.

Liquid 14th was the most underground mobile party run for a profit in Colorado Springs, no one used the term rave, because well that was passé and Liquid 14th was no rave. The organizers brought together cutting edge, well as cutting edge as it got in Colorado Springs anyway, and eclectic music, that drew an equally eclectic mix of clientele from the avant guarde performance artist, like Jill, to people from all walks of life, including military types from the nearby base. The exciting thing about Liquid 14th was that the parties often spawned viral video that ended up on the internet. The organizers claim to fame was that they provided a space for performance and for the crowd to dance – not to mention booze and well, okay, some other substances too.

Jill Smith had seen Vala with Cam at the Country Western dive she was slumming in. Jill had flirted with Cam, Vala's date; she knew Vala was her people when she not only didn't get all possessive about him, but assessed that Jill and Cam had the chemistry for connecting sexually.

She'd watched Cam and Vala dance and the way Vala moved; she'd decided then and there that she was taking this woman to perform at Liquid 14th with her. Jill was pretty sure their performance would be all over the internet. And Jill wanted to make a splash tonight. Vala was beautiful and she could move – she'd had a dancer's training – Jill could see that. Jill had had years of training and could recognize the discipline of someone with classical ballet training, and years of it from the looks of Vala.

Jill yelled at her entourage of loyal frat boy friends. "Come on; meet us at Liquid 14th."

Jill assessed Vala's tight jeans and t shirt, "Vala let's stop by my place; you need some clubbing clothes, and I think my roommate Shana has the perfect thing for you to wear."

Cam sat in the Colorado Springs Police Department's holding cell. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. Most of the other detainees who were awaiting booking were giving him a wide berth since he'd shown up in the cell not wearing any pants. He had a pair of bright orange pants on now.

"Well this is a new look Mitchell." Jack said.

Cam looked up dreading this discussion. "Hello sir." Cam said.

"What happened, Cam?" Jack asked.

"Vala happened sir. Vala happened." Cam shook his head.

"And where is Vala?" Jack asked, tormenting Cam a bit.

"I don't know sir; I tried to find her, but I . . ." Cam started

"Lost you pants?" Carter walked in and volunteered, "He's always losing his pants," Sam explained to Jack.

"I don't always lose my pants! This is only the third time! And Vala has been involved in two of those incidents!" Cam defended.

"So Vala took your pants again," Carter smirked.

"No! I made a bet, but this girl, Jill, she . . . cheats!" Cam tried to drunkenly explain.

"Mitchell maybe you should start from the beginning," Jack smirked, "Sam go start the paper work to spring our little exhibitionist."

"Yes sir." Carter smirked.

"Mitchell, you might be too wasted to understand this, but Office Ortiz took pity on you and didn't book you, so no charges. Christmas came early considering you got no pants." Jack smirked, "Daniel may skin you when he finds out you lost his Vala, but at least you won't be in jail."

Daniel hadn't known what to do as Vala stormed out of his quarters.

When he'd finally decided it was time to seek her out, he couldn't find her. He'd found out that Mitchell had signed Vala out to his custody some time ago. But there was no indication of where they had gone.

Daniel felt the situation had gotten out of control, and by the time his phone started ringing, he was ready to climb the walls.

"Daniel." Jack said.

"Jack." Daniel said.

"So just wondering, you wouldn't be missing something would ya?" Jack asked.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked feeling his jaw tighten.

"Hey, don't sound like that, she's actually the responsible one tonight," Jack laughed. "Vala called Sam to bail Mitchell out of jail. It seems Colorado Springs' finest picked Mitchell up for brawling with a couple of frat boys. Vala hung back for all the reasons you'd imagine. She told Sam she was going to some club with a new friend and that she'd leave the details with you." Jack explained.

"I haven't heard from her," Daniel said starting to get freaked out.

"Did you check your cell phone?" Jack asked.

"No. I assumed she would just call my quarters. Hold on Jack." Daniel said, picking up his cell phone and retrieving the messages.

"Hello darling. Listen, Jack and Sam went to pick up Cam. Just wanted you to know I'm FINE; I'm with a new friend Jill Smith, cute name huh, she's at UCS; anyway we're heading to Liquid 14th in the Warehouse District; it's the old Lucky Boy Dog Food Factory on Mountain View. Jill's sent you a picture from The Lone Star of all my new friends."

Jill grabbed the phone from Vala, "Who are we talking to Vala?" Jill said.

"We're talking to my Daniel." Vala said from the background.

"Vala's Daniel, hey, Vala's coming with me tonight. I'm going to take her on stage with me; she's an amazing dancer. Vala tell me where you trained girl!" Jill called to Vala.

"No training, just a natural." Vala laughed from the background, "Jill do you think I might have another word with Daniel please?'

"Okay, here's Vala again." Jill said wondering just who Daniel was when Vala had been out with Cam.

"You see darling, Jill insists that we must dance, and she's not taking no for an answer!"

"You said yes anyway Vala," Jill called from the background.

"Ah well, you said we are sisters in the dance. I think I quite agree. Darling I'm sorry if I was . . . difficult earlier . . . yes I'm coming Jill. Look I have a ride back; I'm perfectly safe and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm calling because I didn't want you to worry in case you were; I didn't want to be thought irresponsible and make you lose sleep. Hopefully you're already asleep. If not, get some sleep; Dr. Lam's orders. Goodnight my Daniel . . . Oh, and tell Mitchell I've almost talked Jill into giving him back his pants."

Daniel looked at the texted picture of Vala dressed in jeans with a beautiful tall blond woman of about 26.

Coming back on the phone with Jack, Daniel told him, "Yeah, she did leave a message about half an hour ago. I'm going to go get her."

"Did she ask you to pick her up?" Jack asked.

"No, but she isn't authorized to be out alone." Daniel said like a school marm.

"Well technically, she's all properly signed out to Mitchell. Look Daniel, just tread lightly with her tonight." Jack said.

"Jack." Daniel said.

"Daniel." Jack said.


	27. Chapter 27

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – PANTS OFF DANCE OFF – CHAPTER 27**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. I have no betas – not even a beta fish – not even sure what a beta is in fact.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

The old Lucky Boy Factory was in the Warehouse District, in the old part of downtown Colorado Springs. It was laced with railroad tracks backing up to loading docks. The factory was on a dead end street, made slick by a little light rain, the end of the street was marked by a chain link fence where litter stuck to the bottom of the fence as if melded with the metal. Other litter swirled in the gutters when a wind eddy gusted down the little street. There was more graffiti than wall in most places. The entrance to the club was up some metal stairs and through the loading dock.

The main factory floor had mostly been cleared of machinery long ago. It was divided into large performance stages on elevated platforms encircled with bouncers in black t-shirts. The lower floor had space for the sweating masses to dance. Several bars 10 deep in people laced the space. At various points, there were lounges where people sat and drank.

Video screens were set up with constant video being streamed; low strobe lights were fighting each other in the various dance spaces. Vala immediately felt the energy of the place. It sent a jolt of electricity through her body that simultaneously made her tense and relax. She was going to forget everything and experience tonight. That's what she wanted.

"Come on Vala, let's check the stage," Jill said excitedly.

"First drinks" Vala said wanting to get the feel of the place.

"Tequila shots." Frank, Jill's beautiful frat boy friend number one shouted, lining up shots for everyone.

Everyone slammed the shots back.

Frank was admiring Vala's glove like black sleeveless dress that provided a nice view of Vala's cleavage and a dangerous view of bare back while ending high on her thigh. The dress was Jill's roommate Shana's dress. She'd added to her height with a pair of Mary Jane dance shoes with about 3 inch heels.

Jill was dressed all in black, a simple short skirt and tank top with the same Mary Jane shoes.

"More shots!" Tom, Jill's beautiful frat boy friend number two shouted plunking down the shots, which they all slammed back.

After a few sweaty dances on the dance floor; Jill pulled Vala's arm towards the performance stage.

"Where did you train Vala? You're form is superb." Jill praised. "Come on."

AS Kang's, Bhangra Revolution, Akhian was playing as Jill cleared the performance stage.

"Let's go." Jill said to Vala, "you can follow a lead, I know you can."

Zombie Nation Kernkraft 400 started to play. The crowd's heavy UCS presence cheered as Jill and Vala took the stage.

Vala and Jill began circling each other before opening with a straight up and down jumps, The Trout, Jill called it. As the song went into a more driving beat, Jill began turning, leaping split after leaping split across the makeshift stage.

If there's one thing Vala knew how to do it was move. Vala followed Jill, matching her with mirror image leaping splits of her own. Then they broke apart and went in opposite directions still doing the leaping splits before undulating back together where Jill grabbed Vala's hips and freaked against her butt.

"Vala, check out your audience." Jill nodded towards the tall, blond in the leather jacket with the striking blue eyes; cute even with the nerdy glasses. But Vala couldn't immediately see who Jill was talking about.

Vala's dress had shimmied higher up her thighs as her hips kept beat with Jill's freak movements. Vala mirrored the movement. Vala looked up into the eyes of Dr. Daniel Jackson; she didn't miss a beat as she watched Daniel, who was watching her move against Jill; the song escalated past the techno vibrating "Zombie, Zombie, Zombie Nation . . . ." Daniel took in Vala's black seduction as she moved with the possessive, beautiful blond Jill.

Vala broke the gaze with Daniel; bent and her hair moved to the floor over her head; then she jerked her head back and the hair flew back as the crowd went wild. Vala moved her head swiftly and rhythmically and her hair followed. Jill followed Vala's lead and synchronized to her moves. Vala added planks and rhythmic kicks as the song blended into the next song, Stiff Jazz, more of a truer dance number.

Vala and Jill broke into a series of rhythmic, fast footwork that reminded Daniel of contemporary jazz and tap with staccato arm movements. As the more melodic lines came into the song, the women held arms and balanced their weight off one another. Then the horns on the song came in and Jill led them in a series of athletic standing jump kicks that Vala aped perfectly. The song blended into the Indian Hip Hop, Beware by Panjabi MC.

Vala started an undulating movement with her stomach that Jill followed before letting one foot lead her body across the floor in rhythmic hops towards Daniel. Vala lifted her hair as sweat poured down her back; she continued to sway and move her hips to the hip hop beat. Vala spun, swayed in rhythm as the music ended.

Vala stared into Daniel's eyes as she teetered on the edge of the tall stage. Jill had come behind Vala and placed a possessive hand on her hip, but Vala leaned into Jill's ear, whispered something and then jumped from the stage where Daniel caught her in his arms.

"Nice dress," Daniel commented as his hands met Vala's slick bare back.

"Hmmm," Vala said as she wrapped herself further around him and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Vala!" Daniel started to get annoyed with her, but then calmed and said, "Let's go home."

"Wait, I have to get Cameron's pants, they're over there." Vala told him pointing her finger, but not giving up her perch in Daniel's arms.

"And where are your pants dear?" Daniel asked with a soft smile; he was determined not to get annoyed with her; she was talking to him and she was smiling at him and that was enough.

"Oh, they're over there too."

Daniel and Vala knocked on Sam's door. It was close to 3:00 a.m.

"Hey Sam," Daniel greeted.

"Hi Sam, we brought Cameron's pants and a ride back to the base." Vala smiled as she walked into Sam's house.

"Vala nice to see you, and I mean all of you," Jack smirked.

"Hello Jack," Vala came up and gave Jack a cheerful hug. "Where's our jailbird?"

"He's in the kitchen sobering up on coffee." Jack smirked again as Vala walked passed in her barely there dress.

"Daniel" Jack smirked, "Your girl looks like she had quite the evening."

"Jack." Daniel grinned, relieved not to have Vala running around Colorado Springs on her own, "You have no idea. And, don't ask."

From the kitchen, Jack and Daniel heard Cam and Vala:

"Hello Cameron, here are your pants." Vala smirked, "Jill was actually quite reasonable once someone wasn't in her face accusing her of cheating."

"I only bet her my pants, because you said we had good sexual chemistry." Cameron said.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other.

"Well you did, you do, but no woman likes to hear that you think she's cheating; and a word of advice Cameron, never accuse a woman of cheating when she has two loyal males with her, well other than you and Daniel; so pathetic with Arlos." Vala educated Cam. "I told you to let me play the game and win them back for you."

"Yeah, that wasn't happening with the frat boy romp going on. Besides, she was apparently after you Princess, at least from the looks of you, and as depressing as that sounds. I mean, I'm catching hell over not having my pants; where exactly are your pants Miss? And what the hell are you wearing?" Cam asked giving her the once over, "You had on jeans the last time I saw you."

"First, calm down, my relationship with Jill is purely artistic; she took me to Liquid 14th; and she lent me something appropriate to wear." Vala grinned.

"I'm not sure that dress qualifies as appropriate anywhere but maybe the Playboy mansion, Princess." Cam smirked and shook his head.

"Says the man in the orange pants. Where did you get those things anyway Cameron?" Vala smirked back, "You better watch it Cameron; you're starting to sound as grumpy as Daniel."

"I think you actually want Jackson to kill me don't you? What do you think he's going to say about your little hoochie mama outfit when he hears about it. What the hell happened between you and the good doctor, and why am I getting dragged into the middle of it?" Cameron said waving a hand over her with a groan.

"He's in the living room, ask him yourself." Vala grinned. "Besides, Daniel Jackson is not the boss of me. And, I never would have gone with Jill if you hadn't lost your pants and gotten arrested."

Daniel rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack and Sam looked at each other with a smirk.

Cameron groaned.

"Oh come on Cam, you're not afraid of Daniel are you? Yes he's grouchy, but he's a man of peace."

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel came in the kitchen glaring at Cameron.

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy. He just wanted us to stay home and sleep together tonight." Vala smirked.

"Vala likes a loose interpretation of the facts; now I want everyone to put on their own pants so we can go home." Daniel said and raised his eyebrows.

"Hello Daniel," Vala smiled, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Daniel looked up from his work, "I got a text from your good buddy Jill who gave me the link on the web for your Twyla Tharp meets the Pussycat Dolls dance routine. I thought we might watch it together as a caution against drunk dancing. Apparently it's gone viral." Daniel smirked, "They're calling you two the Leap Frog Sisters."

Daniel pulled the site up, he'd already watched it dozens of times. He'd never admit it to Vala but he found her dance incredibly seductive, like most things about her. He could see why Jill thought Vala had years in a dance discipline. She seemed to be moving by muscle memory.

"Darling these things last five minutes and then everyone is on to something else." Vala said touching his face in assurance.

"I'm not so sure Leap Frog." Daniel told her, knitting his eyebrows and using the new nickname he'd heard several of the SFs use for Vala.


	28. Chapter 28

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – A SECOND NON-DATE – CHAPTER 28**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This chapter was difficult to perfect. So I'm hoping I did perfect it and that you all will enjoy it and then let me know your comments. Namaste.

This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

_Indian Food_

Daniel was running very late. It was Saturday and he had plans to take Vala out to dinner -- a make up dinner for the one interrupted by Vala's kidnapping. Distracted by his work, Daniel lost track of time, left the Mountain late to run some errands, and then had a flat tire. By the time the flat was fixed, he was a sweaty mess and it was nearly time to pick up Vala.

To make the dinner reservation, he'd decided to call Sam and ask her to bring Vala into Colorado Springs on her way off the Mountain. Sam could drop her off at the restaurant and even stay for a drink with them. Daniel had been clear with Vala that tonight was dinner between friends and co-workers – not a date.

Daniel thought he had just enough time to shower at his house, change and make it to the restaurant before Vala was due to arrive. He was on his way to the restaurant when a little old lady on Grove Street plowed into the rear bumper of his truck. The accident was little more than a fender bender, but the nervous woman insisted on calling the police. That's when Daniel realized that he'd left his cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter at his house. Now, he was almost an hour late getting to the restaurant.

Throughout the day, Daniel denied that he was a little nervous thinking about an evening alone with Vala. As the appointed time for his "non-date" came and went, Daniel freaked out at the thought that Vala might be sitting alone at the restaurant; Athena had stolen Vala on his watch. As he pulled into a parking space down the street from the restaurant, Daniel felt himself calm and tense simultaneously.

Daniel looked through the window of Namaste, the best Indian restaurant in Colorado Springs. He'd hoped Sam had stayed with Vala. His heart gave a start when he didn't see either of them in Namaste's little bar. The bar looked crowded and lively, especially one large group of three couples. The men were all standing effectively blocking Daniel's view of the women who were all seated at the bar. It barely registered with Daniel that he was admiring a very nice pair of bare, shapely legs clad in casual gold, high heeled sandals. The tantalizing legs were the only thing of the woman Daniel could see in the gap between two of the men. Shaking the distraction from his mind, Daniel continued searching the crowd for Vala and Sam. He entered the restaurant and headed into the bar to make a more thorough search.

Then he heard a familiar alien accent coming from an area he'd already scanned, "I'm not giving up on him yet," Vala said.

"Hey, the guy's a no show. You're free to have dinner with me and my friends." A husky voice said in a persuasive tone.

"No, my Daniel wouldn't just leave me stranded. There's an explanation; but you are so very kind to offer Mark." Vala said calmly.

Then the back identified as Mark shifted, and Daniel saw that the set of fine legs that had distracted him earlier belonged to none other than Vala Mal Doran, his date, well his non-date.

Vala was sitting between two women, one blond and one red head, both in their early 40s and both dressed in expensive jeans and diamonds. Their men were standing with their backs to Daniel, bookends to the one identified as Mark, apparently this foursome's fifth wheel friend.

Mark turned his athletic body slightly, revealing handsome, dark features and expensive taste in his clothing. "I don't know Vala; a beautiful woman like you and this guy doesn't pick you up; then he's not here when you arrive and now he's an hour late without so much as a telephone call, I think you deserve better. Come on; have dinner with me and my friends instead?" Mark said seductively.

Daniel hung back a moment, waiting to hear Vala's reply.

"Well Mark, I think I'll take my chances with my Daniel; he may be a bit late, but the man really is the best. I'm sorry Mark." Vala smiled.

Daniel smiled at Vala's loyal complement. He looked between Mark and his friend to see Vala. She stood out among all the jeans in a casual purple halter dress with gold bands of color at the straps, bodice and skirt edge. The fitted bodice of her dress kissed at a hint of cleavage that was sophisticated and seductive. Her bare shoulders were shown off in contrast to her straight black hair, which she had pulled off her face with a purple scarf. She wore simple gold hoops in her ears and an exotic charm bracelet that Daniel made a note to ask her about.

The short dress hit Vala mid-thigh. Daniel had already enjoyed the view of her bare legs in the gold sandals. I'm not used to seeing her in a dress Daniel thought. That's probably why I didn't recognize her. Vala looked dangerously sensual – frankly she looked hot. Daniel knew that his eyes had gone a bit wide taking in the sight of her.

"There's my Daniel," Vala exclaimed as she caught sight of him. Five pairs of stranger's eyes turned to stare at him. Daniel registered the eyes upon him, but mostly he saw Vala's face light up with a brilliant smile and some relief.

"Hello Daniel," she said taking in his gelled hair, jeans and white button down shirt, "you look lovely."

"Hey. Men look handsome or nice, not lovely," Daniel corrected, "and thank you." Daniel did not return the complement, though he was certainly thinking she looked stunning.

Twin scowls appeared on the faces of the blond and red head sitting next to Vala as they noted Daniel's failure to pay Vala a reciprocal complement and provide an explanation for his poor punctuality. Daniel took in this sisterly concern the women were giving Vala. She'd managed to befriend five people in the course of less than an hour. Now these women were evaluating her tardy date's lack of manners. Vala herself merely smiled at Daniel apparently without expectation of any words of complement or explanation.

"Umm, I'm sorry I'm so late; I got in a fender bender." Daniel apologized.

"Are you alright?" The concern was evident in Vala's voice.

"Yeah, I just dented the fender." Daniel said annoyed that Vala's new entourage looked skeptical.

"What about a telephone call?" The red head blurted out looking at Daniel.

"Huh, sorry I didn't call; I left my cell phone at my house," Daniel stammered.

Vala merely shrugged.

"Where's Sam?' Daniel asked.

"She couldn't wait; Jack's in town. But Mary and Dave; Carl and Karin and Mark have all been keeping me company." Vala explained as she waved her hand in an identifying gesture listing off the names of her new friends.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Daniel said politely.

"Listen Daniel," Mark smiled amiably, "Vala tells me that you don't consider this a date. So buddy, if you're not interested, mind if I get her number?"

Daniel furrowed his brow at the impertinent question. Ignoring Mark, Daniel moved towards Vala taking her hand and assisting her off the bar stool, as he steered Vala toward the Maitre D', Daniel said, "Excuse us."

Vala just smirked at Daniel waving goodbye to her new friends but saying nothing.

They were seated at a quiet table overlooking the small park across the street. Vala, looking around and breathing in deeply, exclaimed excitedly to Daniel, "spicy!" She gave Daniel an "I'm impressed" nod of her head.

"Yes." Daniel laughed in agreement, but he was thinking of her, not the smell of the spicy Indian food.

The walls of the restaurant were covered in bright Indian silks of blue, green and spicy orange. All the fabric glittered with hundreds of little mirrors sewn into it. Statues of the multi-armed god, Vishnu, the preserver of the universe, and the elephant god Ganesh, the remover of obstacles, stood in the corner.

Vala's eyes took it all in as Daniel explained it.

"I'm starving Daniel." Vala told him, her only comment about his lateness.

The waiter approached and without even asking Vala, Daniel ordered for them. "We'll each have a Bengal beer; we'll have an order of samosas, chicken tikka massala, rice and naan." Daniel laughed enjoying Vala's wide eyed excitement and eagerness as she listened to him order.

Watching Vala experience new things is great fun, Daniel thought smiling to himself. He didn't want to think about how much Vala's wide eyed excitement at new things sometimes reminded him of Sha're. Of course in Vala's case, she could easily turn the tables and introduce him to ideas and new worlds that he had yet to experience. Vala was well traveled. She'd been to many parts of the galaxy that Daniel had yet to explore. And that excited Daniel too.

He inwardly shrugged at his Alpha male enjoyment of ordering their food. He liked that Vala had no preconceived notions against allowing a man to order for her. Daniel suspected Vala was stroking his ego allowing him to order for her, but perhaps she wanted his expertise – maybe a little of both he decided.

"Very good sir" the waiter nodded. Vala was amused as she watched Daniel's obvious thought process. Natives were the best source of knowledge on local cuisine, but it wasn't lost on her that men seemed to enjoy this little ritual of deciding what she should eat. It cost her nothing to indulge Daniel on this small matter.

"Namaste means 'I bow to the divine within you.' It is a traditional Hindu greeting," Daniel explained to Vala as they waited for their food.

"Hmmm, that's lovely," Vala said with a contemplative smile.

The waiter sat down a plate of samosas with plum sauce. Picking up one of the golden and crispy triangular dumplings, Daniel described the potato and pea mixture wrapped in dough, fried and then served with a plum sauce. "Like this," Daniel said dipping the samosa into the red plum sauce. He held the crispy triangle up to Vala's mouth so that she could take a bite. Vala opened her mouth ready to bite into the crispy, pointy end. But, Daniel pulled his hand back at the last minute. "Uhh, Uhh, blow on it first; it's going to be very hot," Daniel admonished with a grin as he watched Vala's face.

Vala had a sparkle in her eye as she asked in a sultry way that made Daniel wonder whether she was still talking about the food, "Very hot?"

Vala's mouth formed a small "o" and she blew onto the triangular morsel as Daniel held it between his fingers. The hair on the back of Daniel's neck stood up at the feel of Vala's breath blowing past his fingertips.

Keeping her eyes on Daniel's, Vala opened her mouth, curved her tongue slightly and waited for him to bring the savory, triangular tip to her lips; then she gently bit down before flicking her tongue quickly over the side of Daniel's finger where plum sauce had dripped.

Daniel's eyes involuntarily closed at the feel of Vala's tongue --silk and sand-- but they flew back open as Vala began fanning her mouth saying, "Hot but good. Hmm, Daniel, that's wonderful."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled at her as he placed the rest of her samosa on the plate in front of her.

"When I visited Cameron's parents in Kansas, Wendy told me that when Cameron was a little boy he used to play fight as a cowboy in games of 'cowboys and Indians.' Was she is referring to a game where he fought with people of this culture?" Vala asked.

Daniel laughed, acknowledging it was a logical conclusion. "Uhh, no. These people are from a country called India across the planet on a continent called Asia. The native populations of North America, that's where we are, used to be called Indians due to some confusion caused by explorers looking for India's spice and silk routes. But, they found this continent and its native populations by accident."

Vala looked confused. "Why can't you just stick to calling each thing one name and not doubling up?" She said in obvious frustration about this annoying Tau'ri habit of using the same word to mean more than one thing. Vala groaned holding up her hand up. "I'm not going there tonight Professor. I'm just going to enjoy the food – no matter which Indians cooked it."

As she spoke, Daniel thought she looked adorable and felt a strong desire to put his mouth over hers and draw her into a kiss.

Instead, Daniel grinned and patted her hand saying in that prim and proper tone, "Yes Vala, tonight you may just enjoy." He found himself holding her hand, but covered by pulling it across the table to examine her charm bracelet. Vala raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I was noticing your bracelet earlier, may I?" Daniel asked Vala already starting to examine it. The charm bracelet was gold and looked very old. The charms included several depictions of circles and smaller squares. In the center was a small gold charm that appeared to be a woman wearing a long skirt. The woman was barefoot and bare breasted. She was flexing both arms and appeared to hold a snake in each hand.

"Vala, where did you get this bracelet?" Daniel asked with a great deal of curiosity. It was obviously a very old artifact of some nature. And truth be known, he was disturbed to see it on Vala's wrist; it should be in a museum. Daniel thought it was obvious that she'd stolen it.

"It was my mother's bracelet. It's one of the only things I still have of my mother's so I rarely wear it." Vala answered.

Daniel was pretty good at reading Vala now, and it had been some time since she had lied to him successfully. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since Vala had even tried to lie to him about something like this. Daniel looked in her eyes, measuring her answer, and was surprised that he found no deception in her response.

"Do you know anything about the charm depicting the woman holding the snakes?" Daniel quizzed.

Vala's eyes glazed and she looked confused, and then she shrugged.

Daniel raised a puzzled eyebrow and made a note to investigate the matter further.

"Did your mother ever say where she got the bracelet?" Daniel asked.

"I think the bracelet was her mother's when she was a little girl." Vala responded trying to be helpful.

"Vala, you never talk much about your mother, what was her name?" Daniel asked.

Once again Vala's eyes glazed and she looked confused, "my mother was very busy." Vala responded.

Daniel looked at Vala with concern. He was about to ask her some more questions when the waiter appeared with the rest of their dinner. So Daniel let the matter drop.

Vala ate with the appreciation and approval of a well traveled galaxy wanderer. Vala's admiration was not lost on Daniel, who beamed just a bit as he ate his food.

"This is very good Daniel." Vala nodded and smiled.

After dinner, Daniel suggested, "Let's take a walk and grab coffee and dessert later." Daniel motioned to the waiter for the check.

Vala stood and said, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

For a moment Daniel's eyes registered panic. But then he relaxed and nodded his head. He watched as Vala reached over the table to pat the side of his face. Then she turned and headed to the back of the restaurant.

Daniel calmed himself thinking, no other exits -- one of the reasons you picked this place; got to let that Athena stuff go.

_Pet Store_

Daniel held the door of the restaurant open for Vala, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the door.

Vala hooked an arm through Daniel's, leaned her head onto his shoulder and said, "That was worth the wait Daniel."

"Well I know you don't get off base much." Daniel gave her a shy smile.

"What's that?" Vala asked pointing to a bat eared French bulldog puppy as they passed by a pet store with puppies playing in the window.

"They're all baby dogs, puppies." Daniel explained.

"All of them are dogs? Do they serve different functions?" Vala quizzed.

"Not really, they're all supposed to be pets. All the animals in this store are being sold as pets. Come on," Daniel smiled pulling Vala into the pet store.

The first pen in the store contained a miniature pot belly pig and a pigmy goat that stamped its hoof.

"Daniel, can I have the goat thingie?" Vala looked at him hopefully.

"No. Vala you don't have any place that a goat would be happy." Daniel told her softly.

"Oh," Vala said looking disappointed.

"Those are more exotic in the pet department," Daniel said. "Most people opt for a dog or cat." Daniel motioned to the capering puppies. "What about a goldfish? That's an easy pet to take care of at the base." Daniel suggested.

"What does it do?" Vala asked.

"Well it lives in a bowl filled with water; it swims around; you feed them and keep the bowl clean. Watching a fish swim around is supposed to be calming. Yeah, we should definitely get you a goldfish," Daniel said grinning at her.

"Sounds kind of dull," Vala pouted.

The next pen they came to had twenty or thirty baby chicks.

Vala's arm was still entwined in Daniel's when all of a sudden he felt her go stiff as she yelled, "Entasko!" Vala was looking around quickly as she tried to pull Daniel away from the chicks."

Daniel put his hand on Vala's hand, which was now clutching his arm. He looked at her with amused eyes, but refrained from laughing to protect Vala's dignity. "These are chicks, as in baby chickens, Vala. They're harmless. They grow into chickens and we use them for eggs and meat," Daniel told her reassuringly.

"Chicken?" Vala said tentatively. "It looks a lot like the Entasko, and they are extremely dangerous. Entasko makes a delicious dinner and some hunt them; but they are a cunning predator and often hunt the hunter. No one would keep one as a pet." Vala said with a shiver, "They are very smart and some believe they have organized thought. You never turn your back on an Entasko."

"Vala you must have seen a chick on television or in a magazine – they're everywhere at Easter time. Why didn't you ask me about it then?" Daniel asked her trying not to grin.

"Well I thought I knew what it was; it's a baby Entasko. I thought it was odd that the Tau'ri would use a symbol of cunning predation in your fertility rites of spring. But, I just thought it was supposed to symbolize death in the renewed cycle of life and death." Vala explained, shivering a bit as she looked at the baby chicks.

Daniel could see the logic of her assumption. He pulled Vala a little closer to reassure her as he smiled into her hair. "I'll protect you from the Tau'ri Entasko, Vala." Daniel teased.

Vala nuzzled into him -- she was not one to pass up a snuggle with Daniel -- but said, "If we do encounter an actual Entasko, I'LL be the one protecting YOU my Daniel; they are treacherous and not to trifled with if you have no experience with them."

"Are you messen' with me; you expect me to believe in killer chickens?" Daniel smirked.

"Believe what you want Daniel, but I will always protect you from the wiles of the Entasko," Vala said earnestly with a little huff of indignation at Daniel's increasingly amused expression.

"And I will always protect you from the wiles of the Tau'ri chicken," Daniel couldn't quite suppress a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on I have a surprise for you."

"I love surprises!"

Daniel rolled his eyes with a grin, "I know."

Back on the street, Daniel took Vala's arm and walked her a few doors down to the Emerson Dance Studio where he ushered Vala in with a smile.

Vala smiled back at him with a puzzled look; Daniel didn't seem like a dancer.

"Daniel this isn't about that ballet evaluation you've been bugging me take is it?" Vala looked at him suspiciously.

"Well Vala you did enjoy dancing at Liquid 14th," Daniel said sheepishly not wanting to admit she'd called him on his ulterior motives.

Daniel found the issue of whether Vala had any ballet, or similar dance training, fascinating especially in light of the inscriptions on the beautiful combs he'd found in her room. He'd been trying to convince Vala to go to the University for an evaluation of her dance training. Vala had been strangely reluctant in Daniel's opinion. And whenever Daniel asked Vala about ballet, she'd shrug her shoulders with a blank look on her face; she insisted she had no formal training.

And tonight, for the second time, Vala had been unable to tell him her mother's name when he had asked. He planned to ask Dr. Lam for another assessment of Vala's memory. He needed to know whether the device Athena used to dig up Vala's suppressed Goa'uld genetic memories could have wiped out her childhood memories. Daniel feared Vala had large memory gaps from damage Athena had caused. It frightened Daniel, and made any information he could find in Qetesh's journals all the more important.

Since Vala was reticent to go to the University, he had been considering using the Emerson Dance Studio. Professor Chalone, a UCS dance anthropologist, taught a couple of classes at Emerson. After his dinner conversation with Vala about her mother, Daniel decided no time like the present. The dance studio teachers could do an initial evaluation of her skill set. Professor Chalone could quietly evaluate Vala's dance background. Daniel planned on arranging private ballet classes for Vala and presenting them as a little gift in hopes that she would find the idea more palatable that way.

"Daniel I already said no! Besides you shouldn't be using our date for an ulterior motive. That's devious and sneaky! I'm . . . I'm shocked!" Vala complained with a bit of resentment in her voice.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Oh, you're shocked. Well Vala what comes around goes around. And this is not a date!" Daniel said as he continued to march Vala up the small staircase that led to the second floor studio space.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Vala saw a sign, "It Takes Two to Tango" on an easel sitting outside of a studio; people were milling about, talking about tango and clearly waiting for a tango class to start.

Daniel saw a wicked look cross Vala's face as she hatched a plan. She smiled at him seductively and placed a finger in the crook where his shirt exposed the top of his collarbone. "Darling, I have a proposition for you." Vala purred.

"Vala you always have a proposition for me." Daniel furrowed his brows at her.

"This is a different proposition." Vala nodded and made her eyes wide and innocent.

"Okay Vala, proposition me," Daniel reddened as he realized his double entendre.

Vala either ignored or didn't seem to understand the nuance of Daniel's comment. "Well, I will do one hour of ballet for every hour of Tango class we do together."

"Oh no way; no way; absolutely not!" Daniel protested.

"Fine, let's go," Vala spun on her heel and headed back down the stairs.

It was the closest Daniel had ever been to getting her to agree to the ballet evaluation.

Vala had made it down the first three stairs before Daniel held out an arm and said with a big sigh, "Wait!"

Vala turned and folded her arms over her chest, "I'll want a REAL effort from you Daniel, understand?"

"Fine, but no inappropriate groping!" Daniel fumed at being manipulated into this.

"Daniel, you have free will here, you can say NO. So if this is a deal, then lose the attitude, I want to dance with the sweet Daniel, not the grump." Vala arched an eyebrow and grinned at him – he was so trapped.

Daniel let out a big rush of air. How did this happen? But then he said, "Okay, no attitude, but then there will be no excuses or weaseling out of ballet. You got that?"

"I'll even behave," Vala smirked.

Daniel just shook his head, "not buying that" his body language seemed to say.

_It Takes Two to Tango_

Ten minutes later, Daniel was lacing up some ridiculous looking dance shoes that the teacher had insisted on; Vala's sandals had been replaced with a high heeled gold dance shoe that would hold her foot in, unlike the backless sandals.

"Welcome to It Takes Two to Tango." A graceful and striking woman of about 45 told them. The woman had dark hair, skin and eyes. She was wearing a black body suit and tango skirt with worn in dance shoes. "I am Maria Consuelo Theresa Strauss, I am from Argentina, and this is my partner, Luis Antonio Fernando Obergon, also direct from Argentina. We will be teaching you the dance of seduction, the dance of passion, the dance of love; the Tango.

Vala's arched an eyebrow and gave Daniel a wide grin as she watched him squirm at the erotic description of the Tango he had just agreed to learn with her.

"This is a partner class, and I see you have all brought your selected partner." Maria said. "Now everyone face your partner."

Daniel and Vala stood facing each other a good arm's length apart. "Now hold your partner so that your bodies are touching like so," Maria said demonstrating a close press of torsos with the attractive Argentinean Luis.

Daniel blanched momentarily.

"Oh come on Daniel am I really that repulsive! Man up." Vala taunted him, pissing him off so that he grabbed Vala and pressed her into his body far harder and closer than the instructor had demonstrated.

Vala gasped with surprise and pleasure.

"You sir, in the glasses, that is certainly the correct attitude, but for the beginning of the dance perhaps a little less force and contact." Maria instructed Daniel, "We'll work our way to that point in the dance certainly." Maria encouraged Daniel.

Daniel shook his head as he reddened a bit and eased back to the demonstrated level of torso touching as demonstrated by Maria and Luis.

"Now men, place your hands in the center of your partner's back." Luis called the instruction, "Left hand out, elbow bent and loosely grab your partner's hand, like so."

The couples all obeyed the instruction, which brought Daniel and Vala face to face in close contact. He could smell the wonderful scent of her. She could feel his hand on her back and the warm press of his body through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Women, please place the left hand on the man's shoulder." Maria instructed. As Vala complied, Daniel saw the charm bracelet dangle enticingly.

"Men, left foot steps forward; remember heel down first and then the toes." Luis called out.

"Women you will follow, a mirror image of your man, when this class is done you will think as one when it comes to the tango and where the tango goes love follows." Maria said seductively.

Vala suppressed a smirk and, biting her lower lip, looked at Daniel. She had a hint of challenge in her eyes as if she were reminding him that the bargain was dancing with sweet Daniel and not the grump.

"Next the right foot takes a step and passes the left foot," Luis instructed, embracing Maria for a demonstration, "Like so. Notice our bent legs and how we lean and arch towards one another as if I will at any moment bend the beautiful Maria into a searing kiss. We are looking for passion people, passion. It is in you all and we are here to bring it out."

Daniel started to roll his eyes; he was uncomfortable as hell, but then he thought better of it and instead made an awkward attempt to follow Maria and Luis' example. Vala could feel the tension in Daniel's arms and body, clearly heralding his extreme discomfort. Vala let Daniel struggle and waited for him to decide whether he would bolt or try the suggested position. Then Daniel committed to the position. Daniel's movement was awkward at first, but he soon got the posture down.

"Left foot forward quickly and then slide the right foot quickly to the right side, and shift your weight." Maria called, "Like thus."

Vala followed Daniel, matching his level. She was certainly enjoying having his hand in the small of her back; her hand in his hand; his breath on her face; his body pressed into her.

Luis took over, "And now people, your left foot comes slowly to your right, but notice the left leg remains slightly bent as you bring feet together. Weight is still on the right foot. Like thus. Now, shift your weight to the other foot; right foot goes forward with a rock step like thus. And follow our lead."

Luis and Maria did a half-turn clockwise and then stepped quickly onto the right foot, shifting their weight back to the left foot. Then they made a half turn.

"Now feet together people," Maria instructed. "And you now have the basic tango."

Daniel, a man of his word made no grumbles, but earnestly followed instructions. Vala followed him and the instructions perfectly, expertly really.

Maria and Luis were walking among the couples making corrections to the form, holds and moves.

Luis walked over to Daniel, "Sir may I?" Luis asked permission as he held out his arms for Vala. "Less tension, more arch, more lean into your beautiful partner. Like so." Luis demonstrated with Vala, leaning and slouching towards her as an example to Daniel. Daniel raised both eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets, taking them out again only when Luis returned Vala to Daniel's hands. "Now you try it," Luis commanded.

Daniel complied with Luis' instructions. He leaned into Vala so that they were pressed even closer together. Vala's eyes got a little wider as she tried not to smirk at Daniel.

"Enjoying yourself?" Daniel asked her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course darling; you're holding me." Vala said in a sultry voice, testing Daniel's resolve.

Soon Daniel and Vala had a basic tango that looked decent if not precisely smooth.

"Good, good!" Maria and Luis called.

As Daniel mastered the basic technique and his tango with Vala became smoother, he started enjoying the sultry Latin rhythm; the concentration required to learn the skill; the feel of the movement; not to mention the closeness of Vala; the smell of Vala; the feel of Vala.

"Now tighten the hold," Luis instructed the men.

Daniel pressed Vala into him even closer. He wanted to close his eyes and feel her body next to his but forced himself not to. He was fully present to see Vala close her eyes slowly; he heard her slight intake of air, a seductive siren call.

The classic tango music changed to a slightly faster beat. So Daniel began to move Vala through the basic tango steps at a faster pace. He was rewarded with an explosive smile across Vala's face as they moved more quickly in the tightened hold.

"Now the dip," Luis instructed and demonstrated a low sensual dip with Maria. Luis bent Maria over almost to the floor as Maria arched her back. Then Luis brought her halfway back before coming out of the dip by dragging his hand along Maria's rib cage, passed her breast then all the way up her arm to her fingertips.

"Alright men, dip your partners," Luis said forcefully as if he had been affected by the passion of his dip with Maria. Daniel dipped Vala, leaning into her as she expertly arched her back; his face and lips were close to hers. All either of them would need to do was lean forward in order to kiss; an option several other couples had chosen.

"Daniel," Vala gasped with eyes looking at him in half question, half desire.

Daniel began to lean forward towards Vala's lips, until his lips were almost touching her lips, but then he stiffened almost imperceptibly as he opted to maintain their frame. On the beat, Daniel began dragging his fingers up Vala's rib cage, over the side of her breast and up her naked arm. He felt every inch of the journey up her body.


	29. Chapter 29

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Vala at the Barre – CHAPTER 29**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

A deep fog clung to the ground around the simple tents of Ishta's people, the children of Hak'tyl. The fog made the camp smell damp, but was welcomed since it brought a significant amount of the moisture needed to nourish to this planet. It was mid-morning, so the camp had been up and about its business for several hours; however from the looks of things, the camp was in disarray. Half cooked meals were burning on camp fires; babies cried untended. Some Jaffa lay holding themselves and rocking gently, while some were pacing and acting as if they might fight a duel.

Those unaffected by this apparent madness were doing what they could to tend the afflicted.

Ishta's second in command was writhing on the ground near her tent, while her third and fourth in command were eyeing each other near the fire as they circled each other with staff weapons.

A young Jaffa ran to Ishta's tent to summon her in this emergency. Ishta greeted her with eyes that were dilated and wild looking. "Teal'c, Teal'c, Teal'c, Teal'c . . . ." Ishta screamed over and over as she rocked on the ground of her tent.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

SG-1, SG-3, SG-5, SG-6 and SG-16, Dr. Carolyn Lam and Brae'tac sat in General Landry's briefing room listening to the plight of Ishta's village.

"That was two days ago," Lo'calo, one of Ishta's villagers, told those present in the SGC briefing room.

"The madness impacts more and more Jaffa daily." Anama another of Ishta's clan said. Suddenly Anama doubled over in pain, "I have only recently begun to suffer the impacts of the madness, but soon I will follow the others."

"We first learned of tritonen from the Tau'ri, and we seek your knowledge of why it no longer heals us as our symbiotes would." Lo'calo stated.

Dr. Lam approached Anama to examine her and said, "General Landry please call for my medical team."

General Landry complied with his daughter's request and then said, "Dr. Lam, I want you to head this investigation as soon as Anama has been stabilized. SG-1 will take the lead off world. Be ready to move out in one hour."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Dr. Lam's medical team was moving between the beds in the infirmary tent set up on Ishta's new home world. Blood work had been taken from the affected Jaffa.

"Teal'c had been sitting vigil at Ishta's bedside, leaving only to attend to Ishta's clan and seek Dr. Lam's updates.

"Dr. Lam, are we any closer to determining what has caused this illness in Ishta and her people?" Teal'c asked in a stoic voice.

SG-1, Brae'tac and Teal'c listened as Dr. Lam outlined her preliminary findings.

"I've been able to stabilize Ishta and the others, but so far I haven't been able to identify any pathogen that would cause such madness and render tritonen ineffective. In the meantime, I'm considering increasing their tritonen levels in the short term to see if that has any impact."

"Have you checked for contaminants in the tritonen?" Sam asked.

"I'm still waiting for my toxicology screens; those tests take longer," Dr. Lam said.

"We can test a sample of their tritonen supplies," Sam suggested.

"Dr. Lam! We have another critical here!"

"Rya'c!" Daniel called, causing Teal'c to move quickly to the side of the stretcher where his son lay writhing in pain.

"Nurse, get a morphine drip now!" Dr. Lam commanded as Cameron looked on.

Teal'c went to his son's bedside with a parent's depth of concern. Rya'c's wife was off world on a trading mission. So for the time being, Teal'c would sit this vigil without her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Alright we're fanning out looking for signs of this illness among those still not showing full-blown symptoms; let's interview everyone and get some sort of handle on the onset of symptoms." Cam began with a determined set to his jaw, "Daniel and Vala, with SG-16; Sam and I are with SG-5; let's go people."

"I'd like to go through some of the tents of those already critical and see if we can identify any contaminants." Daniel said to SG-16. "Vala can help me clear some of the tents while you guys start some interviews."

SG-16 moved out. While Daniel and Vala headed to Ishta's tent.

"What are we looking for?" Vala asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure; I guess anything out of the ordinary," Daniel told her.

"It looks like Ishta recycles the shot canisters, Daniel." Vala called from the corner where she found a sack containing empty tritonen canisters."

"Let me see," Daniel ordered.

Daniel inspected the canisters. "That's interesting; most of these canisters have little green "x" marks on the bottom, do you see that?"

"Hm, hm, so?" Vala asked.

"So, it may be nothing, but can you look for the box of tritonen canisters that Ishta is currently using?"

Vala found Ishta's unused tritonen and picked up one of the canisters, "These canisters are missing the green x on the bottom Daniel."

"Bring a couple of those too." Daniel told her, "Can you run this stuff over to Sam while I keep searching?"

"Sure," Vala gave him a small smile as she left the tent.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala entered the tent Sam had set up as a lab. The sides of the temporary lab were supported by a heavy frame and it was made of a modified polymer that allowed Sam to work with volatile chemicals without fear that it would combust. Sam was wearing a lab coat and goggles when Vala entered.

"Hi Sam," Vala said, "Daniel sent me over with some tritonen canisters. The ones in the sack are empty. And here are two full ones from the opened box in Ishta's tent. And, Sam, Daniel noticed that some of the canisters are marked with a green x on the bottom, see." Vala turned over one of the empty canisters for Sam.

Just then Dr. Lam walked in with Teal'c. I got the tox screens back on Ishta and some of the other Jaffa. They've all tested positive for kassa.

"Kassa!" Vala said looking at Teal'c, surprised by Dr. Lam's mention of the highly addictive, psychotropic corn pushed by the Lucian Alliance.

"It is unlikely that Ishta and her people ingested kassa Dr. Lam." Teal'c said simply.

"Carolyn I visited here with Teal'c recently and there were no signs of kassa abuse." Vala said.

"Well I didn't identify it at first either," Dr. Lam said.

"Cameron, Daniel, come in please," Vala radioed her teammates.

"Mitchell, what's up Vala?" Cameron's voice came over the radio.

"Cameron, can you and Daniel come to Sam's lab, Dr. Lam has found something?" Vala asked.

"Be right there," Cameron said.

"Yeah Vala, I'm coming too." Daniel radioed.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Kassa?" Daniel questioned in an incredulous tone.

"Well that's what my initial toxicology screens indicate; I'll run the labs again, but it isn't likely they're wrong given the number of tox screens we've run today." Dr. Lam stated a bit irritated by Daniel's tone.

"Is it possible someone is lacing the food supply and they're ingesting kassa without knowing it?" Vala asked.

"It is possible, but unlikely, Vala Mal Doran. Food preparation is a duty rotated among many. It would be extremely difficult to hide that kind of lacing in a village of this size for an extended period." Teal'c explained.

"Yeah, and I just went to the food preparation tents, everything seems to be in order," Daniel added.

"Yeah, we haven't found any signs of the Junky Jiffy Pop," Cameron added.

"Alright, well everyone keep looking and bring anything suspicious to Sam. I'll rerun the tox screens and maybe run some other tests on stomach contents. Until we figure this out, I'm going to ask the SGC for another supply of tritonen in case there is contamination," Dr. Lam said.

"Alright, let's think outside of the box here people." Cameron said.

"Teal'c how are Ishta and Rya'c doing?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Lam has made them comfortable, but their conditions have not changed.

"We'll figure this out Teal'c." Daniel told him.

"They're all going to be fine Muscles." Vala smiled at him.

"Thank you for your assistance Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The SGC teams were all in the mess tent. They had been tending mad Jaffa and investigating possible sources of kassa contamination for 24 hours, mostly without sleep. Everyone was exhausted and regrouping in the mess. So far no one had any new ideas about the source of the kassa contamination. Teal'c had been in and out of the infirmary all day with Ishta, and Rya'c.

Daniel was wondering about Vala. She wasn't in the mess tent, and dinner was nearly over. The last he'd seen of her she was talking to some of the younger Jaffa. Apparently, she hiked with them on her earlier visit here. But Daniel hadn't seen Vala since then, and that had been two hours ago. And, it wasn't like Vala to skip meals.

Daniel had had little time to think about last weekend and their "non-date". He hadn't had time to think about the ballet class he had made her go to on the following Monday night. But as Daniel finished dinner and kept a lookout for Vala, he let his mind drift to what he had seen in Vala's ballet class.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

In spite of Vala's promises, she had tried to cancel the ballet class twice on Monday before Daniel finally put his foot down.

"Vala, are you welching on our deal after I dealt with Maria and Luis Saturday night?" Daniel had challenged her, mimicking Maria's Argentinean accent as he did so.

"No, I'm not welching! But Daniel, don't' you think it's unfair to send me to ballet when we both know how much you enjoyed our tango?" While Vala spoke she walked up to Daniel and nervously fingered the zipper on the leather jacket he was wearing. She didn't look at Daniel as she repeatedly slid the heavy clasp of the zipper up and down the left side of his jacket.

She's nervous. Daniel thought as he grabbed her hand away from his jacket.

"Whether I had a good time is beside the point. A deal is a deal; so be at the guard desk in ten minutes." Daniel said with a furrowed brow to emphasize his point.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Professor Chalone had looked at him strangely when he'd first asked her to assess Vala. "Can't you just ask her yourself?"

"It's complicated and there's some memory issues involved," Daniel answered evasively.

Daniel sat in the chairs reserved for proud parents who observed the children's class and waited for his charge to emerge from the studio's locker room.

Vala stomped into the studio in new toe shoes, which Daniel had just present to her, and dressed in a body hugging dance leotard that was cut high revealing smooth, bare legs. She was doing her best to ignore Daniel's presence and focus on Professor Chalone.

"Vala to the barre please," Professor Chalone instructed.

Vala involuntarily looked over to Daniel with a grimace before following to the barre.

As if channeling the energy of all the parents whose bottoms had preceded him on this particular chair, Daniel smiled at Vala reassuringly and gave her a "go ahead" gesture.

"First we shall warm up," Professor Chalone told Vala, "Do my movements seem familiar to you?"

Vala merely shrugged but followed Chalone's example with ease.

"Alright, let's start a center practice." Professor Chalone ordered and began without explanation, patting the barre as an indication that Vala should follow. Vala hesitated, and then turned her body to the barre and began the center practice routine. Shortly into the routine, Professor Chalone stopped moving with Vala; and observed that Vala was able to continue on her own center practice by filling in subsequent movements without prompts. Professor Chalone gave Daniel a look that told him this was significant.

"Vala that was quite a complicated center practice routine you just ran through," Professor Chalone pointed out to her.

Vala just shrugged and looked confused.

"Now let me see you run through the basic positions please." Professor Chalone started her out by demonstrating first position.

Vala mimicked first position, and then as if she were on auto pilot her feet automatically went through the other positions.

"Wonderful," Professor Chalone told her looking at Daniel and nodding.

"Let me see your Plie," Professor Chalone ordered, demonstrating the movement; Vala complied, bending her knees with the plie.

"Grand Plie," Professor Chalone ordered, Vala planted her heels on the floor and bent deeply.

"Alright, let's try some work en pointe if you please Vala." Professor Chalone barked demonstrating what she wanted.

Vala complied and stood on her toes in the point shoes at the barre. Daniel observed the muscles in Vala's calves and thighs. As her feet went onto the toes of her shoes, she looked well defined and her body had a taut grace.

"Well that takes a lot of training to do that properly and that is a beautiful position," Professor Chalone told her. Chalone made eye contact with Daniel again nodding the significance of Vala's move.

"Alright, to the center of the floor," Professor Chalone directed, and Vala walked to the center of the floor.

"Releve," Professor Chalone ordered and Vala rose from a plie to balance on one foot.

"Arabesque," Professor Chalone ordered next, and Vala extended one leg behind her body; her knee straight.

"Arabesque a la hauteur," Professor Chalone ordered next, and Vala's back leg extended to a 90 degree angle.

"Aabesque penchee," Professor Chalone ordered next, and Vala's back leg extended past a 90 degree angle.

Daniel let himself just enjoy how truly graceful and beautiful Vala was. He was relaxing into the enjoyable sensations as he watched Vala's body demonstrate the dance movements. But then, his brain was calling him back to reality and reminding him, that she's a flirt and libertine. Anything conventional would bore her silly – you bore her with your books and translations.

Professor Chalone began calling out more complicated dance positions more quickly:

"Fouette," Professor Chalone ordered, and Vala made a quick turn kicking her leg out and back in.

"Jete," Vala leapt from one foot to the other.

Daniel watched in amazement as Vala executed the moves with grace, agility and speed. Her face was a study of confusion as she complied with the barked commands. It was Vala's confused expression that concerned Daniel.

"Rond de jambe à terre; Rond de jambe en l' air," Professor Chalone continued to bark orders; Vala continued to execute moves, and the confusion on her face became more pronounced. Daniel watched more and more concerned with the glazed expression on Vala's face.

"Fouette en tournant," Professor Chalone ordered. Vala began a series of fast turns; the momentum keeping her going as she repeatedly kicked her leg out and bent it back to keep the other leg turning.

"Jete! Grande Jete!" Professor Chalone shouted. Vala made a large leap, essentially doing the splits in the air and landing on the other foot. Daniel saw Vala's sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. She looked completely dazed, and as she landed from the jump she went into a roll and bounced up into Sleeping Warrior Stance where she waited at the ready.

Professor Chalone looked at Daniel, "Well that's definitely not part of a classical ballerina's training."

Daniel jumped up and moved toward Vala and, slowing his approach spoke, "I think that's enough for today, Professor Chalone; can you give us a moment alone before you and I speak?"

"Certainly, come see me in my office when you are ready," Professor Chalone looked puzzled, but left the studio to give them some privacy.

"Vala, it's Daniel; I'm here." Daniel slipped his arms around Vala, but she didn't respond to him. He felt his heart start pounding with fear that he'd broken her somehow. He walked her over to the chairs and sat down, drawing her onto his lap, enveloping her in his arms. He felt the sweat from her body soaking his shirt as she began shaking.

Then her breath hitched in deeply and her eyes snapped to attention. "Daniel?" She looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Vala," Daniel said with relief and he ran his hand soothingly over her forehead, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Vala looked around at the studio with a little shudder and said, "It doesn't matter when I'm sitting in your lap, darling." Vala evaded with a seductive flirt.

Daniel squeezed her around the waist to emphasize that he didn't want any nonsense, but repeated calmly, "Vala, what's the last thing you remember?"

Vala hesitated, but then looked at Daniel before she bit her lower lip and said, "The last thing I remember is putting on these shoes and walking into this room. Everything else is a bit fuzzy." Then Vala let out a big hitched breath as if stifling her panic.

Daniel instinctively moved his arms to gather her closer and bring her head to his chest. "Vala we're going to figure this out."

"Do you think I'm wonko Daniel?" Vala asked still panicked by what had happened.

"No, you're not wonko; something is going on, but you're not crazy." Daniel reassured her.

"Daniel, please don't tell anyone about this! They won't let me go with you off world. They'll lock me up. And then I'll have to leave you Daniel. Please Daniel," Vala said with fat tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Daniel held the side of her face with his hands. "Okay Vala, for now this is between us, don't cry. Whatever this stuff is, it's never impacted your performance. You and I will figure it out." Daniel looked into Vala's eyes to reassure her.

"I'm not coming back here Daniel," Vala said sternly, but her voice sounded on the edge of hysteria and more tears.

"I won't make you come back, if you don't want to. Just promise me that we'll talk about it later, when you're ready," Daniel said, giving her that look that melted her; that made her do what Daniel wanted; that calmed her like nothing else.

Vala nodded.

Daniel sat with Vala on his lap for some time waiting for her to calm. They sat quietly listened to one another breathing while Daniel rubbed comforting circles over Vala's back. Then Daniel nudged her arm, "Go change and let's get out of here."

Vala nodded and hopped down from Daniel's lap heading for the locker room.

Daniel knocked on Professor Chalone's office.

"Hi, can we talk a few minutes about your assessment?" Daniel asked.

"Come in; have a seat. How is Ms. Mal Doran feeling?" Professor Chalone asked.

"She's fine now, thank you." Daniel responded.

"Well Ms. Mal Doran's flexibility and skills are definitely those of a seriously trained, classical ballerina, although I must say some of the forms were not from any school of dance I could identify. She is a tad rusty, but it is clear she has considerable talent and training. Of course, her flexibility has suffered from minor disuse." Professor Chalone opined.

"Could what we saw today be the product of Vala's innate talent without any training?" Daniel asked.

"She has a dancer's body and grace. That's training Dr. Jackson. Those movements simply do not come from a natural ability. It comes from years of training and discipline; it comes from muscle memory." Professor Chalone opined. "I would be very interested in working with her."

"Yeah, thanks, we'll let you know when we're ready to come back," Daniel said standing up and shaking her hand.

"One other thing," Daniel asked, "Can you tell me what age Vala might have started her ballet training?"

"I would say very young, perhaps as young as 4 or 5, though many think that is ill advised." Professor Chalone said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel came out of his thoughts to find that Vala still had not shown up in the mess tent.

Finally, Daniel gave up and headed out of the mess.

"Cam, where's Vala, do you know?" Daniel asked Cameron outside the mess tent.

"I was about to ask you," Cam told him, "I just tried to reach her on the walkie and there was no response."

Daniel looked concerned, "I saw her two hours ago with some of the younger Jaffa, she said she'd met them when she visited with Teal'c. I'll ask Teal'c who they are."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**TWO HOURS AGO**

"Hey Nesa, how are you?" Vala greeted one of her Jaffa friends.

"I am well, except for these trying events in my village, Vala Mal Doran." Nesa, a young Jaffa woman with short blond hair replied to Vala.

"Yes, it is very troubling; we're trying to get to the bottom of it. Any thoughts on what might be causing the madness," Vala asked.

"No I do not," Nesa responded in a somewhat defensive manner. Vala raised an inner eyebrow as her intuition told her that Nesa was lying.

Nesa appeared to be getting ready to leave the village.

"So Nesa, do you mind if I walk with you for a little bit and catch up." Vala asked.

"You may accompany me for a short distance, Vala Mal Doran," Nesa replied.

"Are you doing anything special or just walking?" Vala asked Nesa somewhat rudely after about twenty minutes of hiking on a trail leading out of the village.

"I do not know what you are referring to Vala Mal Doran," Nesa replied.

Vala looked straight in her eyes. "Nesa I know your heart is with your people. And if you knew or suspect something that might be causing the madness, you would say something right?"

"I do not know anything," Nesa said adamantly. "We must part here Vala Mal Doran."

"Well, it was good talking to you Nesa," Vala said as Nesa nodded and journeyed further down the trail away from Vala.

Vala let Nesa get a little ways ahead before she decided to trail her and see what she was hiding.

Vala trailed Nesa for about an hour as Nesa hiked towards the local cliffs. The cliffs were full of unstable caves and crevices. Nesa had lit a small torch for light as the day turned to twilight, but Vala had to be extremely careful.

Finally, Nesa came to the entrance of a cave. Vala could see another silhouette greeting Nesa. Vala was too far away to see any identifying features. Suddenly, Cameron's voice came over Vala's radio; she quickly shut it off, fearing discovery.

Nesa and the other figure appeared to be arguing. Then they disappeared into the cave. Vala got closer to get a better look and try to hear what the argument was about. Vala made her way to the mouth of the cave, where she heard Nesa raise her voice sternly to the silhouette.

"I trusted you with the safety of my people, what did you do? What has tainted them?" Nesa accused the silhouette.

"It is best you do not challenge me! I found enough tritonen for all your people and you repay me with distrust? This is my reward for this generosity -- Jaffa mistrust from you? This is how you repay the risk I have taken to love you Nesa?" The silhouette's voice sounded familiar to Vala, but she could not immediately identify it. "Say nothing of this Nesa, or your people will have no source of tritonen at all! My very existence depends on your silence!"

"My people are suffering; I must speak, I must speak." Nesa said firmly.

Then the silhouette took out a zat and shot Nesa who crumpled to the ground.

And Vala was completely surprised when the silhouette turned and quickly zatted Vala in the side of her head, which she had thought was barely sticking up.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala and Nesa woke up deep in the cave. They were on a narrow ledge only a few feet wide. There were deep crevices on either side of the ledge. The distance to the actual cave floor was too great for the women to jump from the ledge.

"Nesa, are you alright?" Vala asked taking inventory of herself. She no longer had her radio or weapon, but other than that everything was intact.

"I am fine, and you Vala Mal Doran?" Nesa asked.

"I'm alright." Vala smiled. "Nesa who was that man?"

Nesa shook her head, and then said, "It does not matter now, we will die here and I have betrayed my people. I did not save them when I had the chance."

"Don't give up Nesa, people will come looking for us," Vala said with a confidence she did not feel as she repeated, "Who was the man Nesa?"

"There were so many to care for and more each season; there was such demand and the season produced little for trade. I was in charge of procuring supplies for the tritonen." Nesa explained stoically, not looking at Vala.

Vala nodded her head encouragingly for Nesa to continue.

"The last time I procured the tritonen supplies from the Tok'ra, I could not meet their price, could not obtain all we needed. And as I left, I met Oswan; he and I were of one spirit, or so I thought." Nesa shook her head. "He told me that he had other tritonen sources and that we could purchase the tritonen with an agreement for next seasons yields. And I did so." Nesa said.

"It was understandable that you tried to meet the need from another source. Commendable even," Vala said coaxingly.

"But I did not bring the matter to Ishta; instead I made the decision myself and received the praise of all for strongly negotiating with our trading partners. It does not matter now. I have shamed my people and many will die at my hand. I should have spoken of my suspicion at the onset of the madness. People became ill as I interchanged the supplies of tritonen." Nesa shook her head in shame.

"Nesa we'll fix this; the others will come for us." Vala nodded.

"Vala Mal Doran these caves are very unstable and subject to collapse. With our weight, this ledge is likely to collapse." Nesa explained.

"Why did you meet him here?" Vala asked annoyed.

"Because we never ventured into the unstable part and Oswan always liked it here." Nesa explained.

"Nesa did you have another kind of relationship with Oswan." Vala asked.

"I trusted him; he claimed a love for me. And I claimed a love for him. But, we are forbidden from mingling; he is a Tok'ra." Nesa responded reluctantly.

Oswan; Vala knew no Oswan, yet the voice was familiar.

"You're heart is true Nesa; you had good intentions." Vala soothed the young Jaffa, "Right now let's turn our minds to getting off this ledge so we can save your people."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel and Teal'c traced Vala's steps and found someone who saw her speaking to Nesa. According to witnesses, they had headed out of the village together. From there it was an easy matter for Teal'c to follow the trail, after being started off by Nesa's friends.

It was dark before Daniel turned on his walkie to inform Cameron that they may have a lead on Vala and explain the situation.

"Let's get some light on the subject." Cameron said.

"Daniel, I'm sending SG-5 over with some strong lanterns. Let me know what else you need." Cameron told him.

"Okay Cam," Daniel responded.

Vala had been missing more than six hours now.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"What's that rumbling?" Vala said anxiously as the ground of the ledge shook under her.

"The ground shakes before the cave collapses," Nesa said stoically.

The darkened ledge shook and shook as Nesa and Vala clung to the back of the ledge which touched a cave wall. After what seemed like an eternity a great rumbling like a train began and half the ledge was torn away.

Vala broke out in a cold sweat. Surely this wasn't how her life would end?

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel and Teal'c were tracking Vala's as best they could. It was difficult going with only artificial light. It was now 0400. They had been painstakingly following he trail for hours, and they had back tracked several times when suspected paths had turned out to be dead ends.

Now the trail led them to the mouth of a cave at the head of the cliffs.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c said holding up something shiny in his hand. It was one of Vala's rhinestone clips.

Daniel took the shiny clip from Teal'c's hand. He studied its three jeweled rhinestone flowers. Daniel had never been happier at Vala's little extravagance. The clip was the first real sign that they were on the right track.

"It appears that a struggle occurred here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said bringing a worried furrow to Daniel's brows. Then the ground began to shake and from deep within the cave they heard voices.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

As another segment of the ledge collapsed separating Vala from Nesa this time, Nesa began shaking her head and looking into Vala's eyes. "I am sorry you will die because of my shame, Vala Mal Doran. My people will never know the depths of my sorrow," Nesa said mournfully.

"Nesa! Don't give up," Vala told her. Vala was exhausted; she was filthy and she was thirsty. She wanted dinner, wine and a movie. She wanted to see Daniel; she'd been holding it together for hours on this retched ledge and she wanted off. She wanted Daniel. Vala started to panic a little before forcing thoughts of Daniel from her mind and forcing herself to think calmly. The problem was that she'd been forcing calm and trying to come up with a solution to no avail. There was no way off this ledge without help.

And then the ground started shaking violently again.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

As Daniel and Teal'c made their way further back in the cave they started to hear the voices more distinctly.

"Do not call out Daniel Jackson, these caves and ledges are very unstable." Teal'c instructed.

Then the ground started to shake, and they heard a scream as if someone had fallen a great distance, "Nesa! Nesa! Nesa!"

"Vala!" Daniel could not restrain his call as he ran ahead trying to discern the direction of the voice in the echoing cave. He could not tell if Vala was the one who had fallen, or if she was the one calling to assist her fallen friend.

"This way Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said urgently.

They came across Vala Mal Doran as she was still calling into a crevice for Nesa.

"Vala!" Daniel called, "Be Quiet!"

"Daniel" Vala called. "Daniel it's the tritonen, there's something about the tritonen and a Tok'ra called Oswan, but I recognized the voice, Daniel." Vala called from her shaking ledge.

"Later Vala, let's focus on getting you off there." Daniel ordered.

"I've tried Daniel, but it's too far and the ledge keeps collapsing." Vala said finally giving up, but trying to remain calm.

"Teal'c can you hold me while I try to reach Vala?" Daniel asked desperately. Vala couldn't die like this.

Teal'c nodded.

"On my count Teal'c swing me over the crevice," Daniel told him. The ground continued to shake and they all knew Vala's ledge would collapse at any second.

"Daniel! Now or never darling," Vala cried. They all knew she was trying to remain calm as the shaking became more violent.

"Vala, listen to my voice, and do what I say." Daniel called ordering calm from Vala, "Okay Teal'c swing me out on my nod." Daniel told Teal'c. Daniel stood on his pack at the cave's edge. Teal'c bent to grab Daniel's ankles, placing him in a hand stand.

In his best Professor Chalone voice, Daniel began to put Vala through the ballet moves he had seen on Monday starting at "plie" Daniel barked and Vala obeyed.

"Grand plie" Daniel barked and Vala followed.

Then Daniel nodded to Teal'c. Teal'c picked Daniel up by the ankles and swung him out like a sack of potatoes over the black opening of the crevice. As Daniel loomed over the edge of the abyss, he barked "Jete" and Vala obeyed. Then the ledge began to disintegrate at the edges, and Vala let out a gasp.

"Vala, baby, when I tell you, jump to me, baby." Daniel told her and then barked loudly "Grand jete!"

Vala leaped off the ledge in a perfect split and forceful jump towards Daniel as Teal'c swung Daniel out as hard as he could towards her. Just as Vala leaped the rest of the ledge collapsed. Daniel held his breath as he reached for Vala and felt himself barely grasp her hands before gripping them so tightly he thought he might have broken a finger.

"Swing us in Teal'c," Daniel shouted and then he felt Teal'c swing him up on the cave floor as he pulled Vala on top of himself, holding her to his body and placing his cheek on the top of her head. Vala climbed deeper into Daniel's arms realizing how close she came to suffering Nesa's fate.

"We should move Daniel Jackson; this cave is on the verge of collapse." Teal'c said as he pulled his two teammates up and started dragging them out of the cave.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel gave Vala some water as they sat outside the entrance of the cave and she leaned into him. She was tired, dirty and scraped up, but otherwise no worse for the wear.

"Why didn't you radio your location," Daniel yelled at Vala, grabbing her shoulders in a hard grip with a stern look born of fear.

Teal'c stood by quietly to one side listening to Daniel's melt down, and not completely sure about what he saw in the cave.

"I was following Nesa." Then, Vala explained what she had seen. And as she finished she remembered where she had heard the voice of the silhouette that had stranded her on the ledge. "Daniel, the Tok'ra that Nesa knew as Oswan was Las Pul'gas!" Vala exclaimed in realization of where she had heard the voice before.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Fewer of Ishta's people became ill as the source of the kassa contamination was confirmed – kassa contaminated tritonen. With pure supplies, Ishta, Ryac and the others recovered quickly with intensive tritonen therapies designed by Dr. Lam. However, Dr. Lam indicated that the detox from kassa would be the same as if they had directly ingested the junky Jiffy Pop as Cam now called it.

Teal'c's teammates remained with him on Ishta's home world through the remembrance ceremony for Nesa.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

SG-1 had been back at the SGC for two days.

Sam had isolated the kassa compound in the tritonen and come up with a test to verify the purity of tritonen supplies

SG-1's routine was interrupted by repeated briefings to recount their findings on the kassa contaminated tritonen and Vala's experience in the cave with Nesa. There were briefings with the SGC command, with Washington brass, with Tok'ra brass, with Jaffa brass and with IOA brass.

The Tok'ra were not forthcoming with information on Las Pul'gas. And theories abounded as to his motives for contaminating the tritonen with kassa, but no one knew Las Pul'gas' true motives or why he had targeted Ishta's people.


	30. Chapter 30

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Qetesh's Search – CHAPTER 30**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

_Prisoner Redux_

It was an unusually quiet Saturday afternoon, some holiday or another Vala remembered so the SGC was staffed on the light side. Vala was bored and climbing the walls. She hadn't really planned ahead, and her teammates were presently off base. Teal'c had gone to check on Ishta and Rya'c two days ago; Sam was in Washington; Cam and Daniel had both signed out last night and not returned today. She'd repeatedly tried both of the men's cell phones, but neither had picked up nor returned any of her messages. General Landry was unreachable, in meetings Walter Harriman had told her. And, Vala wasn't getting anywhere convincing the watch commander to assign an SF to take her off base.

"Come on!" Vala smiled.

"Those requests must be cleared with Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mitchell or General Landry, Ms. Mal Doran." The watch commander had said with a tone of finality.

So Vala had signed herself out to the surface of the base and sat under her favorite quaking aspen tree sulking as she asked herself how she had come to lose so much of her freedom. She'd raised the matter with both Cameron and Daniel once; but then some crisis had come up and no one ever gave her an answer about her status. She hadn't asked again.

At least she could look up at a patch of blue sky. So that's what she did; she sat leaning against her aspen, looking out at the sky and watching others come and go freely from the base. And then she fell asleep.

Vala awoke cold when she felt something touching her arm, coaxing her awake. It was dark she realized as she rubbed her stiff neck and looked around to see what was touching her. Daniel was kneeling over her with his hand on her arm.

"Daniel?" Vala asked groggily.

"Yeah," He answered, slightly irritated.

Vala felt another cold breeze and shivered. She was fully awake now.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 2130." Daniel groused, "Vala, I've been trying to reach you for three hours. I finally came back on base and spent another half hour looking for you."

"I'm sorry; I was climbing the walls underground. I came up for some fresh air and fell asleep," Vala said.

"What was so important that you had to call my cell three times?" Daniel asked in an annoyed voice that he immediately regretted.

Daniel saw Vala stiffen. "Look, I'm sorry about that. But it's frustrating to be trapped on this base when SG-1 and General Landry aren't available. I'm at the mercy of available SF's and, if I'm lucky enough to find an SF, I still have to beg for permission to leave. Daniel, I've asked both you and Cam this question once before, but so far no one has answered it: Am I a prisoner here?"

"No, of course not!" Daniel answered; he really sounded annoyed now, though he knew Vala's question was legitimate.

Vala paused for a moment as if she were deciding whether or not to push the issue. "Oh really? I'm not allowed off base or through the Stargate without permission. I'm not allowed to choose where I live. I'm not allowed to travel off world without permission. What do you call that Daniel? And apparently my needs are such a low priority to the people who hold the keys to my cage that both you and Mitchell feel free to ignore my repeated calls."

"That's not true!" Daniel said forcefully, feeling a little guilty because he had ignored her calls today.

"Look Daniel, I've been willing to put up with all the restrictions and controls for quite some time. I think I've been quite a good sport player about it." Vala said mistakenly mixing up two common expressions. "All I want to know is when will I have earned everyone's trust?" Vala asked nervously as she jumped up and started towards the base entrance.

"Vala!" Daniel yelled after her, feeling a little shocked that she was confronting him on the issue.

"You'll get back to me on that Daniel won't you?" Vala called over her shoulder.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_A Big Ol' Can of Worms_

As Daniel walked down the hall the next morning, he pondered Vala's question: "Am I a prisoner here Daniel?"

When Vala had first arrived at the SGC and pulled the bracelet stunt, she'd been restrained, and Daniel had a guard assigned to her -- she had managed to easily manipulate her guards and repeatedly give them the slip. By the time she had disappeared into the Ori beachhead, her security had relaxed slightly. When she returned a hero after destroying the Ori beachhead and warning the SGC of a second Ori invasion, no one had thoughts of assigning guards. She moved freely at the base. But she was not allowed off base without supervision.

Now it occurred to Daniel that Vala had no life on Earth outside the one she could cobble together underground at the SGC. Her excursions off base had always been at the request of Sam, Cam or himself.

And really, Sam was the only one who made a point of taking Vala off base with any regularity. But when Sam was busy, and Sam was a very busy person, Vala was usually stuck on base. Somehow it had all worked. Well, Daniel realized, it had worked because Vala had never really complained.

That realization brought Daniel to a dead stop. For over a year, Vala had neither asked about the status of her freedom nor complained to him about all the restrictions placed upon her. She might complain of boredom from time to time, but that was the extent of it. Her behavior contrasted sharply with the whining Vala had done during their confinement due to the link caused by the bracelets.

Considering the solitary, independent, freewheeling life Vala had been living before her encounter with the SGC, it was incredible that she'd waited so long to confront him on this issue.

The problem was that since Vala's kidnapping, Daniel felt the necessity for an assigned guard for Vala's off base excursions.

Daniel looked up from his reverie to see Cam approaching from the other direction.

"Seen your girlfriend Jackson?" Cam asked, and then added, rolling his eyes, "I had five messages from her yesterday."

Daniel gave Cam an irritated look for the "girlfriend" crack, but otherwise ignored it. Maybe Vala's right, I ignored her yesterday and Cam obviously did too judging from his eye rolling.

"Yeah, well, she apparently wanted off base yesterday and couldn't make arrangements. So what are we doing about Vala's status with respect to off base excursions? She asked me if she was a prisoner, Cam," Daniel said.

Cam exhaled slowly. "Yeah, that's a big ol' can of worms. Truthfully, I've been waiting for her to push that one. I thought Princess would have ripped open that can a year ago."

The more Cam spoke, the guiltier Daniel felt about Vala's situation. "Well think about it. Vala's been back over a year. She's proven herself loyal with her actions, sacrifices and assistance. She's earned our trust on a professional level."

"Yes, well she was also kidnapped. And don't forget, night of the leap frog," Cam pointed out.

"Yes, but all of SG-1 runs the risk of being kidnapped given the levels of knowledge we each have." Daniel gave Cam a pointed look, "And, night of the leap frog had extenuating circumstances, including you losing your pants!"

The night of the leap frog, as the viral video from Liquid 14th had come to be known, had shaped up as a thorn in the side of the SGC with the Washington brass. Jack had stepped in before any major fallout occurred and had his fixers systematically remove the video from the web.

"There's also the matter of having an alien running around Earth. Teal'c – need I say more?" Cam retorted.

"Well Vala is human not Jaffa, Cam. She was also able to integrate into American society for 3 weeks when she was kidnapped by the Trust," Daniel defended.

"Look Jackson, let me think about it for awhile. I'm not even sure what kind of approvals she'd need for off base privileges. One thing is for sure, if baby bear is asking papa bear the question, then there's going to be a show down on the issue in the not too distant future."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "See what you can do Cam?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Tablet_

For weeks, Sam and Vala had been working on the problem of powering the data display tablet that Daniel had found in Qetesh's smaller temple on Quotan. Dealing with the tablet, as with all the Qetesh research, gave Vala the creeps. Vala told herself that all of SG-1 had been through traumatic, gut wrenching events. Her teammates managed to face and examine them for the good of the program. Vala was not going to be the exception. So each time she headed to Sam's lab to work on the tablet, Vala recited a little self pep talk. It also helped that, more often than not, Vala found Daniel already at work in Sam's lab.

"Hey Sam," Vala smiled in greeting as she entered the lab.

"Hi Vala!" Sam said with excitement in her eyes.

"Hello darling, what are you doing here?" Vala's eyes sparkled at Daniel; this was her ritual, calling Daniel on hanging out in Sam's lab on days that she came to work on the tablet.

Daniel looked up from his perch at Sam's desk where he was working on a translation. "Hey Vala, I'm going over some artifacts that Sam is working on and cross referencing them with materials from P3X 790," he responded vaguely. If they didn't make some progress soon, he'd need some new excuses for working in Sam's lab, Daniel thought.

Vala merely nodded to Daniel. She turned to Sam and asked, "So did you make any progress?" Vala was expecting Sam to give her the same reply she always did, "Not really."

Instead, Sam said excitedly, "Yes actually."

At Sam's words, Daniel's eyes darted quickly from Sam to Vala's reaction.

Vala felt a cold stone settle in the pit of her stomach as she forced a smile onto her face. "Whatcha got Sam?" Vala managed to say.

Explaining it more for the benefit of Daniel than Vala, Sam began, "Well you know we think this device is a modification of an Asgard technology. It can be powered either by a naquedah micro cell crystal or an Asgard power cell crystal."

Sam paused momentarily for her words to sink in. Both Vala and Daniel remained silent, so Sam continued.

"And you know that we've tried to replace the power source twice, and twice the new source has essentially shorted and burned out quickly." Sam explained.

"Yes," Daniel said prompting Sam to continue.

"Well I don't think the power source is malfunctioning. I think it is a form of encryption."

"What do you mean?" Vala asked forcing herself to focus on the technology.

"I think the device has been coded to be used by Qetesh or alternatively with the input of some kind of code. And if the device is operated by someone else without the codes, then Qetesh rigged the tablet to blow the power source. That's why the power source blew when Daniel activated it." Sam explained, "It came to me because the first time we replaced the power source it worked while you were in the lab. But then after you left, the power source blew again."

"Yes," Vala said quietly.

"And then I replaced the power source on my own this morning and it blew right away. I think this was Qetesh's way of keeping the information on the device from falling into the wrong hands," Sam explained. 

"Oh," Vala said.

"We should be able to bypass the encryption now that we know what it is," Sam posited.

"I suppose we could rig something to fool the device into recognizing the operator as Qetesh. The encryption is likely rigged to respond to her DNA, my DNA, along with the naquedah blood enhancements." Vala added feeling her hands become clammy. She involuntarily stole a glance towards Daniel, who was looking at her.

When their eyes met, Daniel gave her a warm smile and nodded his head encouragingly.

The look from Daniel was enough to fortify Vala's resolve. "What's our first step Sam," Vala asked approaching the work table.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Second Thoughts_

The repairs and bypass of the data display tablet encryption took Sam and Vala several more days. The process proceeded by methodical trial and error on Sam's part, and a more intuitive seat of the pants method was utilized on Vala's part. But, Sam had learned to trust and respect Vala's intuitive approach over the last year.

Finally, the repairs were finished. The encryption was broken by using a glove with a palm lined in sheets of a solid agar-like substance that had the texture of a fruit roll up. The substance was infused with genetic materials cultured from Vala's cheek, which allowed operation of the tablet without the encryption safety blowing the power source.

And now, Daniel was sitting in his lab with the data display tablet. It was time to recover the data.

Instead of beginning the process, Daniel was thinking about Vala and what operating the tablet might mean for her. The last few weeks had been hard on Vala no matter how she tried to cover it up.

Daniel knew it had unsettled Vala that he had intimate knowledge of her first experience at the hands of Qetesh, and that Teal'c, Sam and Jack all knew something of the experience as well.

Daniel had watched the revelation knock Vala down; a revelation he was one hundred percent responsible for. Then he'd watched as she got back up. She'd done it by turning away from him and seeking out Cameron. And that part of her recovery still bothered Daniel, though he denied it to himself.

She'd done it by seeking out more life, activity, people and dance. Part of Daniel shook his head in wonder of Vala. She doesn't shrink from life, Daniel thought.

Vala had never once suggested that the Qetesh research stop, even after Daniel's experience with the Rem'zor device. She must have known the likelihood of experiencing more unsettling discoveries about her time as Qetesh's host. But she'd gone forward and helped Sam.

Now Vala seemed restless and agitated at the prospect that Daniel would be going over the database, though she said not one word. Daniel knew she was anxious about it, because she hadn't been into his lab once since Sam had given him the tablet.

For some time, Daniel sensed a hesitation in Vala when it came to the Qetesh research. She seemed to be relying upon Daniel for the emotional support to continue. And when he encouraged her to continue he saw her steel herself and go on.

And now Daniel was having second thoughts. He suspected that Vala had only agreed to the Qetesh research because of him. And that thought unsettled Daniel, because Vala was plenty opinionated when she didn't want to do something.

Qetesh had been a goddess of love and beauty; a goddess of sexual pleasure. And before she disappeared at the Ori beachhead, talking about sex had been Vala's favorite way to fluster Daniel. Yet Vala never divulged any of Qetesh's experiences to Daniel.

What little Daniel knew about Vala's time with Qetesh could be traced to the security tapes of Vala's attempt to interrogate Baal, or one of Baal's clones, when the SGC had been collecting his clones like cheap toys from a happy meal.

Daniel had watched the tape of Vala's seductive interrogation attempt. She'd reminded Baal of his past sexual association with Qetesh while she was her host. And when Baal called Vala on her phony invitation to renew that acquaintance and dupe the Tau'ri, Daniel saw the revulsion on Vala's face when Baal forced her back against the interview table and tried to collect on the offer of sex.

When Vala came out of the interrogation room, she'd said nothing other than her interrogation had failed. Clearly, Vala did not want to confront her history with Qetesh. And yet she was helping Daniel expose it.

Daniel wondered if Vala felt she owed it to him to look Qetesh in the face. Vala knew about Sha're. And, he wondered if Vala had agreed to the research, not as a means to gaining insight into the Clava Thessara Infinitas, but as a way for Daniel to gain the information he had always wanted to know about Sha're's life as a host.

Daniel had repeatedly returned to Vala's words about Apophis, Amonet and Sha're, though he had not yet dared to ask her anything further about the matter. Daniel had no idea that he'd be dredging up his own long buried questions and fears about what Sha're had suffered when he began researching Qetesh. Now he knew it was sheer folly that it had not occurred to him.

As Daniel sat in front of the data display tablet, he considered whether he should turn back from this path for both Vala's sake and his own. But that had never been Daniel's way, and he was pretty sure it really wasn't in Vala's best interests either. So Daniel slipped on the operating glove and started to run the operating stone over the tablet until the index appeared.

The index included three sections marked with an image of Vala. There were an additional two sections marked with a square inside a circle, the same symbol of the Clava Thessara Inifinitas that Daniel had found in several places in Qetesh's journal.

The first section marked with Vala's image was a surveillance log. It started with labeled images of three little girls, perhaps seven or eight years of age.

The first image, labeled Oranesta Be Dovelo, was a pretty little girl with dark hair, wearing a simple green dress, and accompanied by two adults, a plain red haired woman and a beautiful dark haired man, both in similar, simple dress. A percentage was scrawled across the image 30 in Goa'uld text. A list of details about the girl's life followed including her absence at regular intervals from her family's home during the hot season months.

The second image was of a more strikingly pretty, dark haired little girl, titled Intalia Seq' Eso. This girl was pictured with a much smaller child; both were wearing black uniforms and appeared to be in a bustling village that showed some technological advancement. Details of Intalia Seq' Eso's life included recent trips away from her parents. The percentage scrawled across the child's picture was 45.

The last picture was of a beautiful, ethereal girl who had long raven hair flying as she twirled apparently in mid spin, while a stunning woman smiled and laughed at her. The little girl was wearing a simple white dance costume with opaque white fabric covering her small, lithe body and a wispy white fabric covering her legs. The costume had caught the wind of the little girl's movement and stood away from her body as if it were suspended in the air.

Daniel recognized the smile on both the mother and daughter -- it was Vala's. Sure enough the image was labeled, Vala Mal Doran. The details listed were sketchier and only included "father, Jacek Mal Doran." The mother's name was not included. A notation stated "unable to establish travel patterns due to father." In spite of the sketchy information, the percentage scrawled in Goa'uld was 60.

Daniel spent a long while staring at the image of the woman, as if he thought he could divine her essence from this moment frozen in time. She was a dark beauty, like the little girl, and her features had a similar quality. She could definitely be the little girl's mother. As Daniel studied the image, he noticed the charm bracelet on the woman's wrist – it was the charm bracelet Vala had worn when they'd gone to dinner. The woman must be Vala's mother; Vala had been telling him the truth!

Then Daniel turned his attention to the image of the little girl. As he sat staring at the beautiful child with the familiar grin, he felt an invisible rope tied to his chest pulling him towards her. What were these percentages about, Daniel wondered?

The second section marked with Vala's image showed pictures of about 10 very young children aged four or five. The images only contained names; a few of the images were crossed out. One of the images was a little black haired beauty with an uncharacteristically serious look on her face and wide slate grey eyes. She had the index finger of her right hand stuck in her mouth, which formed an exaggerated pout. Daniel laughed as he recognized Vala's signature pout even before he read the name under the image, "Vala Mal Doran age 5."

The third section marked with Vala's image showed pictures of about 25 babies with all but 10 marked out. Daniel scanned the images and found one marked Vala Mal Doran. The baby in the image was perhaps six months old, the big slate grey eyes already evident along with a crop of shiny black hair. She was laughing and holding onto her feet as if fascinated. The baby was sitting on someone's lap, but that person's head was not framed in the photograph.

Daniel sat back from the device and removed the glove, absently rubbing the bridge of his nose as he became lost in thought.

One thing was clear from these three files in the data base. Qetesh seemed to have a long standing interest in a group of raven haired little girls that had included Vala Mal Doran. And as the little girls grew up, Qetesh had been culling out the group, eliminating girls from the list of possibilities. Daniel had no clue what criteria had been used. What did seem certain is that Qetesh's interest in Vala had increased over time until she ultimately took Vala as her new host.

Daniel flashed on the Rem'zor device and the words Qetesh had used, "I will only pay the bounty to the one that truly deserves it . . . I have searched a VERY LONG TIME for one such as the prize you have brought." Had Vala been the unfortunate winner of this process of elimination? What contest had Qetesh been running here? Daniel had never heard of a Goa'uld picking a host in such a manner.

Daniel put the operating glove back on and refocused on the tablet, opening the first of the sections marked with the symbol he had come to associate with the Clava Thessara Infinitas. He groaned. It was gibberish. Only half of the information was written in Goa'uld symbology; the other half was in a text he did not recognize. That meant he was going to have to get Vala involved, and he didn't relish that thought.

He decided to review the data himself before requesting Vala's help. The only initial information Daniel managed to garner from Qetesh's Clava Thessara Infinitas research was that the earliest notations in the research dated from over 300 years ago.

Daniel shut the device down. He needed a break to think about the ramifications of a three hundred year search for the Clava Thessara Infinitas.

Was any of Qetesh's research on the Clava Thessara Infinitas related to her surveillance of Vala?

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Running_

Vala was pacing in her quarters. Daniel had Qetesh's data display tablet device and it was powered. She'd helped to power it! Was she an idiot?

And now Daniel had it and false god knew what horrible information he would uncover about her.

Vala stared at her bed. Her spotty sleep had gotten much spottier since Daniel confronted her with his experience with the Rem'zor device, and they'd started to tinker with Qetesh's tablet.

Vala found the entire matter frustrating. She'd just started to rebound a bit from the Emeteo mess when Daniel had shocked her to her core telling her that he had relived her attack by Qetesh's Golden monster. "Vala, I felt what you felt," Daniel had told her. He'd stripped her naked of all her defenses, and she'd felt it all over again.

Before this obsession with Qetesh, Daniel had been pretty good about not pressuring her to talk about her past. But something had broken the dam in Daniel. He'd found a way to finally ask her about her time as a host. Not by asking her questions, but by researching Qetesh.

Daniel had the whole team visiting Qetesh's temples, researching Qetesh's devices and following the trails of Qetesh's old obsession with the Clava Thessara Infinitas myth. And, Daniel had that look he got when he picked up the scent of a mystery that he had committed to following until he'd found the answers.

Daniel had plenty of his own demons. And, Vala had gotten close enough to his life to know that Daniel's biggest demons were about his failure to save Sha're from the snake in her head. Vala knew that Daniel's interest in Qetesh was at least in some part motivated by a need to know about the life of a long term host of the Goa'uld. And maybe all this digging into her past might help Daniel put some of his demons to rest. If she could give Daniel some peace, Vala felt she owed it to him. What were a few sleepless nights compared to what Daniel had given her?

As tired as she felt, Vala shook her head at the thought of sleeping in that bed. She just couldn't go to Daniel, because then she'd see him working on Qetesh's tablet. So she stalked over to her dresser and pulled out some workout clothes. She found her trainers in the corner of the room and dressed quickly.

Her first thought was to spar with Teal'c, but it was too late to bother him. She hit her forehead in frustration.

Vala headed for the running track. She ran until sweat dripped down her body; ran waiting for some release that would let her sleep; let her find a substitute for going to Daniel for comfort.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel had been headed to the commissary when he'd seen Vala on the running track. He sat watching her run like a legion of Ori Priors were following her. Sweat was pouring off her; and if she didn't stop soon, Daniel wondered if she would pass out from exhaustion.

Had it been just a year ago that he had gone to General Landry with the proposal that Vala join SG-1? He'd had a laundry list of reasons to secure her position in the Stargate program – talents, contacts, knowledge of the Lucian Alliance, the Ori, smugglers and her connection to Adria. But those advantages could have been secured without keeping Vala at Cheyenne Mountain.

But a position with SG-1 was what Daniel wanted for Vala. It meant he would see her almost every day; it meant they would work together – that they would even sleep together as the team often did on off world missions.

He'd often asked himself why he had insisted that Vala stay at the SGC. And usually, Daniel answered himself with the high minded goals of providing Vala a home and saving her from her old life. But the truth of the matter was that he had done it for selfish reasons, because he wanted her here.

When she had suddenly disappeared at the Ori beachhead, his life was quieter. But the quiet he had desired turned out to feel like a dull, flat and grey existence. And when Vala had found her way back to him again, Daniel had already made the decision to work to keep her at the SGC. Now Daniel knew that he had really kept her here because he wanted to see her smile; he wanted to spar with her, experience her warmth and joy for life, a joy for life that had survived so much. He'd wanted it because it made him feel more alive.

Vala was a pain in the ass, and Daniel knew that she would be, but she made him feel alive and in a very real sense she made no demands on him.

And her sexual innuendo, all the teasing and varying degrees of sexual overtures that she had made to him, left him annoyed, flustered and confused, but if he were honest, they made him feel alive too. And, she took his rejections and came back the next day with no hard feelings.

So in a real sense, Vala had made it easy on Daniel to include her in his life. She'd let him help her; and, in spite of her recent confrontation, she had submitted to the virtually total control that he and the SGC exercised over her.

Daniel could justify the restrictions that had been placed on Vala, because it had allowed her to become a part of his family at the SGC. The SGC, and his SG-1 teammates, had given Vala a home. That home was worth her sacrifices; it was something Daniel knew she had not had in a long time, if ever.

Vala was complex, wounded, fucked up and wild, and that gave him all kinds of reasons not to get too close. Not to get too involved. And he was right to keep her at arm's length. But even at arm's length, she was close enough for him to feel her excitement for life.

So Vala's recent avoidance had left Daniel in more turmoil than he wanted to admit. And with a chill down his spine, Daniel knew that Vala now wanted that control over her life back. Watching her run, Daniel wondered if the SGC would allow her enough freedom, or if she might decide to leave the SGC.

All of a sudden, Vala stopped running. There was a look of frustration plain on her face as she sat on the track with her head between her knees. What's she thinking about? Daniel wondered as he found himself walking towards her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Running hasn't helped" Vala thought as she plopped down on the track. If Daniel would just have sex with her, no questions asked, maybe she could sleep. She'd used sex to drive away overwhelming nightmares and fear before.

Of course, she could find a substitute bedmate; Vala knew that. But somehow she couldn't go there when she still held out hope with Daniel. Somehow Vala knew sleeping with one of his co-workers would permanently bar her from his bed. And she couldn't bear living without the possibility of Daniel.

Vala didn't notice Daniel until he was standing within a few feet of her.

"Vala," Daniel said softly sitting down and handing her some water. "Now I think I know why you eat so much," Daniel teased her, while she sat in virtually the same position panting. Her clothes clung to her body pressed in place by her sweat. Her bare stomach glistened from the exertion.

Vala took the water with a nod and said quietly, "What are you doing here Daniel?"

"I . . . needed to make sure you were okay," Daniel stammered.

Vala looked at him, confused for a moment. "I'm fine."

"Vala," Daniel stammered, looking at her, "You . . . look at me. What's wrong? Where have you been?"

Vala held up a clammy hand to his cheek, silencing him. "Really, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow darling."

"Vala, why don't you just come with me now, and I'll show you what I've found so far. You might sleep better." Daniel suggested softly.

Then Vala got up and walked out leaving Daniel wishing he had the courage to go after her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala left the indoor track and headed to her quarters for a shower. She couldn't get her mind off Daniel's words, "I'll show you what I've found." She showered and changed into some green and white striped pajama bottoms and a white camisole. As she brushed her wet hair out, she looked at her bed. The bile rose up in her throat.

"Anything is better than this," Vala said as she threw down the brush and ran out of her quarters towards Daniel's lab, not even bothering to put on a robe or any shoes.

Daniel wasn't there when Vala arrived, but his lights were still on and Qetesh's tablet was still on his lab table. Vala picked up the operating stone and ran it over the tablet.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_A Familiar Smile_

Daniel had taken a shower and was contemplating going to sleep, but he was too agitated after seeing Vala. So he changed into some fresh clothes and headed back to his lab.

As he came through the door, Daniel saw Vala sitting at his lab table, her wet hair soaking into the back of her camisole and her knees pulled up so that her head rested upon them. She was holding the operating stone and staring down at the tablet.

Daniel walked up to Vala and put his hand on the small of her back as he looked over her shoulder to see that she was staring at the dancing image of herself with her smiling mother. Vala had a confused, tearful look on her face.

"Vala?" Daniel said gently.

"Daniel?" Vala looked up at him.

"This says that it's me." Vala told Daniel as she sucked in a big gulp of air. "I don't remember Daniel. Who is that woman with the little girl?"

"You don't know?" Daniel said gently as her put his arms around her.

Vala shook her head no.

"I think that woman is your mother, Vala."

Vala looked up at him with confused eyes. "Why do you think that, Daniel?"

"Look at her bracelet Vala." Daniel said as he gently rubbed her arm.

"Oh! I hadn't noticed that." Vala said, "I hadn't noticed that."

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"Do you think that's me, Daniel?" Vala asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I think it is, Vala," Daniel said tightening his hold on her and putting his chin on top of her head where he was hit by the wet fresh scent of her coconut shampoo.

"Why?" Vala asked him, trying to hold it together.

"Well, I recognize the smile Vala." Daniel said as he brought his hand up to her face and turned her head so he could look at her expression. "And the woman in the photo has the same smile."

Vala looked as if she was examining the image for the truth of Daniel's statement.

"I don't remember Daniel," Vala said as she tried to hold back a fat tear.

Daniel took the stone from Vala's hand. The image immediately disappeared. "That's enough now. Let's get some rest."

"I can't sleep." Vala said with frustration in her voice.

"Come on," Daniel said. He turned the lights out in his lab and headed back to quarters guiding Vala along like a large rag doll as he went.


	31. Chapter 31

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – The IOA – CHAPTER 31**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**I was surprised to see that when I posted the last chapter some people felt they had been waiting awhile for it to be posted. In fact, it was one of my shortest turn arounds -- only four days. I like to think the previous chapters left everyone wanting more so the wait seemed longer. If I'm wrong let me know. This chapter has taken quite awhile. I finally decided to break it up and post the first part because it is ready, and the rest I'm still working on. So hopefully another installment will follow shortly.**_

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

_Waking Up_

In that state between sleep and waking, a place that she usually found cold and filled with dread, Vala felt like she was surrounded in warmth, an intense pleasure of feeling cared for, secure and safe. There was a press of warmth on her face – soft, moist and rhythmically moving warmth that gently swayed the hair near her forehead. There was heavy weighty warmth falling across her waist; and flat warmth pressed under her camisole onto the bare skin of her stomach. Warmth snuggled up to the backs of her legs, and higher, a hard length of warmth pressed into the small of her back and rear. Vala sleepily wiggled back into this sea of comfort and felt the warmth on her stomach press into her a little stronger as the hard, lengthy warmth at the small of her back twitched.

Vala's eyes sprang open as she woke to realize the source of all the warm comfort pressing around her – it was Daniel. They were asleep on her bed; he'd brought her here last night after she'd seen the images on Qetesh's tablet. Daniel had fallen asleep holding her.

Vala gave herself a few moments to memorize every inch of the warmth and weight of him. She really just wanted to lay there with Daniel for as long as she could, but she knew it would be unkind to mortify him that way.

So Vala moved slightly intending to extract herself from the bed. But her movement caused Daniel to slide his hand further under her camisole in an effort to pull her closer; the warmth of his fingertips now met her breast while his arm had moved to guard her stomach.

"Ah," Vala moaned involuntarily from the surprise and sensations Daniel had unknowingly caused. She couldn't resist laying still for another minute enjoying the feel of Daniel before she once again attempted to leave his embrace, because she knew Daniel would be mortified to wake up like that in her presence.

Finally free of the bed, she allowed herself just a moment to look at Daniel's sleeping form. Then she stealthily turned and went into her bathroom, leaving Daniel to wake up in privacy and peace.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_THE IOA_

At the request of Richard Woolsey, all of SG-1 sat in the briefing room to attend his meeting with General Landry. SG-1's relationship with Woolsey was tense at the best of times, but since he had recently advocated that Daniel be killed the relationship had turned downright icy. The fact that Daniel had been changed into an Ori Prior at the time did not mitigate Woolsey's offense.

"So to sum up, the IOA has done a reassessment of the Stargate program now that the Orici has been neutralized. Based on that analysis, the IOA's funding is shifting away from exploration in favor of bolstering Earth defenses against off world threats, including the remaining Ori threat," Woolsey explained.

"Historically, off world exploration has resulted in tactical advantages that contributed, if not turned the tide, in our fights with the Goa'uld and the Replicators, for example," Daniel told Woolsey in an exasperated voice. "Surely the IOA can see that?"

"What the IOA sees, is that this program's exploration arm has caused as much harm as it has benefit." Woolsey looked pointedly at Daniel, "In fact, Dr. Jackson your pursuits have been particularly harmful. Perhaps the IOA should consider supervision of your research."

"Oh, that's not fair!" Vala scowled at Woolsey.

Daniel put a hand on Vala's shoulder, "Vala," he cautioned.

"The IOA feels we should deal with the threats you have already created. We can reevaluate the matter again at a later date," Woolsey continued waving off Daniel Jackson's further comments with a gesture of his hand.

"So what exactly does that mean for the SGC?" General Landry asked.

"It means that we are redirecting 50 of the SGC budget into amassing ships and weapons to meet the Ori threat," Woolsey explained. "It means General Landry that you will need to reallocate Stargate resources to compensate for this budget shift."

"Does it mean that the IOA will be 50 less of a pain in our asses?" Cam Mitchell whispered to his team.

"I don't even see how that's going to be workable. Which countries will be commanding these ships," Daniel asked.

"The countries making up the IOA have ironed out an agreement on such matters. The cuts will go into effect with the next budget cycle." Woolsey stood up signaling an end to any debate.

"May I have a word Ms. Mal Doran?" Woolsey touched Vala's shoulder.

Vala had been making a "gag me" face at Cam when Woolsey turned to her with the question. She quickly glanced at Daniel who frowned at Woolsey.

"Sure," Vala said.

Daniel had started to speak when Cam also spoke, "I'm Vala's CO and I'd like to hear what you have to say to her."

"And I'm her Department head and supervisor," Daniel said. "I'd like to hear what you have to say as well."

"Well, I'm only authorized to speak to Ms. Mal Doran, but I suppose if she has no objections to you hearing what I have to say."

"I'm fine with Daniel and Cameron sitting in." Vala said still looking at Daniel who had turned to her with his sternest "behave yourself" expression.

She gave him a subtle eye roll, as they all followed Woolsey into a small office assigned to his use when he visited the SGC.

"What can I do for you Richard," Vala said simply. It wasn't lost on anyone that Vala had stripped Woolsey of some of his authority by using his first name. Cam inwardly smirked.

"Ms. Mal Doran, the IOA would like you to know that it is reevaluating your continued participation in the Stargate program," Woolsey stated in his officious manner.

"You don't have the authority to do that," Daniel said folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't think that's any of the IOA's concern. Maybe we should call General Landry," Cam said calmly.

"Colonel Mitchell, if you will just hear me out. The IOA was asked to review Ms. Mal Doran's request to be given off base privileges. I believe you submitted that request Colonel Mitchell. When her file was reviewed, the IOA came to believe she might be better utilized . . . elsewhere." Woolsey tried to explain the IOA position, but he had a look that held a bit of regret.

"That isn't up to the IOA!" Daniel said adamantly gesturing with his hands.

Vala had sat silent trying to hide her rising panic at the thought of her termination from the SGC. Daniel can fix this; Vala calmed herself with the thought.

"So Richard, how would the IOA like to utilize me, assuming I agreed to do it of course," Vala smiled widely at Woolsey.

"The IOA feels your talents would be better utilized in covert off world operations," Woolsey said simply. "The IOA has several projects in mind, which would preclude your participation in the SGC."

"Oh, I can just imagine the kind of 'operations' the IOA has in mind," Daniel sneered.

"It would have perks Ms. Mal Doran, including citizenship," Woolsey told her.

"Vala is already eligible for some of those perks," Mitchell pointed out.

"I think you'll find any extension of privileges to Ms. Mal Doran is subject to IOA approval," Woolsey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well Mr. Woolsey, while your offer sounds tempting," Vala smiled more widely and let the word slowly roll off her tongue. "I'm afraid that I am quite happy as a member of SG-1."

"Ms. Mal Doran, I'll convey that to the IOA, but let me warn you, the IOA will probably press the issue," Woolsey told her.

"I'll just bet!" Daniel and Cam said at the same time.

"I'll be in touch," Woolsey said leaving the little room.

Vala began pacing as he left. She looked at Daniel, "I don't like the sound of that. I thought I'd already proven myself and earned this position!"

"Vala you know you've earned your place here, no matter what Woolsey and the IOA say," Daniel assured her.

"I don't like it either. It sounds like Woolsey wants our Princess to be the full time IOA off world Sydney Bristow. And he practically told us to prepare for IOA hardball to make it happen," Cam fumed.

Daniel watched Vala, concerned with her pallor.

Vala let out a jagged but soft breath. The thought of not having a place at SGC was terrifying; she felt like Woolsey had knocked the wind out of her lungs and the underpinnings out of her life. She couldn't bring herself to think about not having a legitimate reason to be here with Daniel.

Vala nodded and plastered a big smile on her face, "So guys how do we get me out of this mess?"

Vala's smile did not reach her eyes, and Daniel knew it. He knew the SGC was important to Vala; it was the only home she had. Resisting the urge to put his arm around her, Daniel approached Vala and bumped his shoulder to hers, reassuringly. "Well first we'll go talk to General Landry. And then, we may want to talk to Jack."

"Jack." Cam shook his head and smiled.

"Jack." Vala smiled, "Brilliant."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Midnight Chunky Monkey_

Vala sat in the half lit commissary playing with her bowl of melting Chunky Monkey ice cream. This ranked in her top twenty worst days, and she couldn't even enjoy her midnight snack. She was stuck in a loop of replaying the day in her head. If the IOA decided to boot her out of the SGC, she realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't even be allowed to stay on Earth.

She, Daniel and Cam had gone to Landry, and he'd been surprised and unhappy that Woolsey made an end run around his authority to poach one of his personnel. He'd acknowledged the validity of Daniel's arguments in favor of Vala remaining at the SGC – especially about the advantages of keeping American control over her resources and talents. But in the end, Landry had not seemed inclined to intervene on Vala's behalf. He'd said only two words to justify his inaction: "budget cuts."

Landry's words had shaken Vala. Her home among the Tau'ri at the SGC – a home she thought she'd earned -- was hers at the whim of the IOA. She felt betrayed and poked angrily at the melted ice cream in her bowl. Why had Daniel allowed her to think she had a real home when he really he had no authority, no right to give her that assurance? Why had she ignored every lesson life had ever taught her and trusted these Tau'ri? She'd allowed herself to be a virtual prisoner, cooped up underground at the SGC for over a year – she'd allowed it to prove herself worthy. And for what? Just another life lesson that nothing good lasted and that she'd always end up alone.

But she wanted to stay here with her teammates; and they all seemed to want her to stay, even Daniel judging from his reaction. Well at least he wanted her there some of the time. But the truth of the matter was, and Vala had to acknowledge it, that Daniel constantly ran hot and cold with her until some crisis such as the present one threatened her.

Vala had to consider all of her options. Whether she agreed to work for the IOA, or left the SGC to avoid it, she'd be returning to a nomadic, solitary life – Daniel would have little part in a life like that. She didn't trust the IOA or Woolsey. She suspected that if an operation went bad, she could not count on the IOA. But going back out on her own meant going back to her old life as a thief, or as Daniel called her, a space pirate. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving in disappointment and willingly going back to that.

Were there any other options, any middle ground? Maybe she could work something out through Jack. Why was the IOA so interested in her all of sudden? Vala needed to assess what she had that Daniel's government, which meant Jack, might be interested in. Maybe she could run a few special projects for them and keep her SGC position? But now that she knew the precarious nature of her position at the SGC, she'd be a fool to rely on it without a more definite commitment. She'd need a permanent right to stay.

And if she couldn't work anything out with Jack, then she'd need to leave the SGC before Woolsey and his IOA crowd got the bright idea to lock her up in Area 51 and force her to do their bidding. She'd have no choice in the matter unless she wanted to risk her freedom.

Daniel stood in the commissary doorway watching Vala. Unaware of him and alone in the space, Vala had raised none of her deflective armor. So Daniel felt the waves of anger, tension and fear coming off her, and something else too, a survivor's energy and determination to hope and keep fighting.

Lost in her thoughts, Vala hadn't noticed Daniel enter the commissary. She jumped in surprise when she felt him sit down next to her.

"Hello darling," Vala said distractedly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you," Daniel said a bit nervously as he tried to take stock of Vala's mood, "I thought you'd come find me."

"I meant to," Vala lied as she dropped her eyes from his obvious examination.

Daniel couldn't believe the IOA was so short sighted about Vala. She'd contributed so much, and could contribute so much more. And he was kicking himself for not anticipating the need to protect her more fully. He hadn't even thought about safeguards to protect her from something like this.

Taking Vala's chin and turning her face up to look him in the eyes, Daniel said contritely, "Vala, I'm sorry I let you down. I should have protected you."

Vala's anger towards Daniel began to ebb with his words. "Daniel, you've done the best you could. I know that." But she still held back the one question she wanted to ask him: why he had let her think she had a home here.

"Vala I know you were blindsided today. You must feel like I should have told you this was a possibility. Truth is, I'm as surprised by this as you are," Daniel said with anger at himself evident in his voice.

Vala saw the anger, fear and concern in Daniel's eyes, and the rest of her own anger and hurt towards him flew drained away.

Vala put her hand on the side of his face and ran her fingers down his jaw – it seemed one of them was always touching the other's face she mused. She liked how the stubble from his five o clock shadow felt against her hand. She wanted to replace her fingers with her lips. Who knew how many more chances she would have to be close to him? So she leaned toward him, put her arms around him and nuzzled his face with her cheek enjoying the hum of excitement she felt in the pit of her stomach from his closeness.

Daniel jumped at the feel of Vala's cheek against his face. She'd just crossed a line. All of the touching he had allowed with her was done in response to an emotional crisis of some kind. Well, this was a crisis too, Daniel thought as he relaxed a bit.

Vala felt Daniel tense momentarily before he put his arms around her and pulled her closer, beginning a pleasant, comforting rocking sensation.

"Daniel, I appreciate everything you've down for me. This isn't your fault," Vala told him soothingly.

Vala held Daniel a little tighter for a moment enjoying his embrace. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips. Daniel's eyes went wide in surprise.

Vala felt his reaction, pulled back and released him with an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"I'm not a wounded little girl; this is my problem to solve Daniel. I'll work it out one way or the other," Vala said as she pulled out her signature fake smile and a wink.

What just happened, Daniel asked himself. How did they shift from such intimacy to Vala's flirty, fake armor? Daniel didn't seem to have a clue that the change in Vala had anything to do with his own responses.

"Vala . . . I . . .," Daniel stammered. He wanted to tell her that he would help; he wanted to ask her why she'd put the armor back on.

"Oh, no matter darling. Can you arrange a trip to Washington for me to see Jack or should I ask Cameron to make the arrangements?" Vala said as she stood up.

"I'm going to come with you to see Jack," Daniel managed.

Vala shrugged.

"Everything will work out Daniel. After all, you couldn't get along without me in your lab, and I don't think you've been good enough that the ascended will free you of me – given their stance on not interfering on the lower planes and all." Vala told him and grinned. "Goodnight Daniel."

Daniel watched Vala walk away. He'd fought for people and causes before. His opinion rarely swayed the IOA, and his success record with the Washington brass was better, but not by much. And in the end when decisions that he'd fought were made anyway, he'd let go of people. But he knew he couldn't do that with Vala. Why was Vala different? Because it's Vala and he'd come to like her and respect her even. She was quirky, beautiful, irritating to the bone, and he felt more alive when she was there.

Daniel stood up and started pacing the darkened commissary. I'm not losing Vala! I'm not letting the IOA send her out to work alone. That's not happening! And that's when he knew, whatever the cost, he was keeping Vala at the SGC. He didn't know exactly what that meant, he didn't know exactly why he couldn't let her leave, but he knew that much.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Planning to Plan_

"Jackson, have you seen the Princess," Cameron asked Daniel.

"Not today," Daniel replied coming to the realization that Vala had yet to show up in his office today.

"Well, we're scheduled to meet with Jack tomorrow. Don't you think the three of us should sit down and talk about a strategy for dealing with this IOA mess," Cameron asked.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Daniel told him. "Let me see if I can track Vala down."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala was sitting in Sam's office working on her lap top.

"So Sam," Vala began.

"Hmmm?" Sam said.

"What can you tell me about dealing with your Jack," Vala asked.

Sam blushed momentarily at the characterization of Jack as hers. Vala had filled Sam in on the IOA threats and her impending visit to Washington with Cameron and Daniel.

"Jack appreciates an honest, no nonsense approach. He's not your typical Washington bureaucrat." Sam said with a little smile. She was going to try and surprise Jack tomorrow if she could break away from the SGC.

"I'll keep that in mind." Vala added excitedly, "When will you be ready to go to the mall?"

"Hey, there you are," Daniel stuck his head in the door and directed the comment to Vala.

"Yes, here I am darling," Vala gave him a quick wink and then went back to typing.

Daniel sighed, "Look I arranged a meeting with Jack for tomorrow at 1300. We're hopping a flight at 0600."

"Yes, I know, Cam sent me an email about it," Vala told Daniel without looking up from her laptop screen.

"Cam wants to discuss a strategy for tomorrow. And, I think that's a good idea," Daniel told her.

"Can we talk on the flight? I'm leaving to go shopping with Samantha soon, and then, I need to pack. And right now, I'm working on my own proposal for tomorrow," Vala explained to Daniel continuing to type into her laptop pausing only briefly to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets and asked suspiciously, "Oh, you're working on a proposal; what exactly?"

"Darling, it's just some ideas I wanted to remember; we'll discuss it tomorrow." Vala hadn't even looked up from her laptop this time.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows at her, but he was amused too. She was imitating one of the techniques he used when he wanted to get rid of her.

"Let's discuss it now," he insisted.

"Darling, don't be difficult; there's really no need," Vala said as she closed her laptop. She stood up and patted Daniel's face, "I'll see you at 0600 tomorrow morning." Then Vala turned to Sam, "Meet you in twenty minutes?"

Vala started to pass by Daniel on her way out of Sam's lab, but Daniel caught her arm.

"Sam, she's going to be an hour or so late for shopping," Daniel said.

Vala scowled at Daniel as he held onto her arm and led her away.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel deposited Vala on his lab couch before reaching for the phone to summon Cameron.

Vala sat pouting with her arms folded over her chest listening to Daniel side of his call to Cameron.

"Cam, I found her; we're in my lab. Okay, see you in a few minutes," Daniel said and hung up the telephone before moving to sit by Vala on the couch.

"Vala, I think it's better if you let me handle the meeting with Jack," Daniel told her.

Vala was staring at Daniel not quite believing she had heard him correctly. The IOA was trying to take her position away. They were trying to make her do their bidding. It wasn't about Daniel, she thought furiously, but she remained calm and said simply, "Why?"

"Because I know Jack better than you do; because the last time you were in Washington you questioned a senator's physical endowment; because I'm from Earth and you're not; should I go on," Daniel asked.

"What do you plan to say," Vala asked him with curiosity.

"Well, I'll say pretty much the same thing I said when I secured your position with the SGC," Daniel explained.

"Don't you think everyone has already considered all that stuff," Vala asked him.

"Apparently they need to be reminded," he told her.

"Well, what if it's not enough; after all Adria's gone and that was the best reason to keep me around here," Vala pointed out. "Daniel, I'm not convinced your government is going to have the same opinion of my value that you do."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair thinking about Vala's words.

Vala was looking carefully at Daniel's face as she spoke. She could see that her words had hit a nerve with Daniel, and Vala suspected that the same thought had crossed his mind as well.

"There's a reason that the IOA waited to make this move until Adria was eliminated," Vala told Daniel. "What do you plan to say if your government isn't willing to ruffle IOA feathers just to keep me at the SGC? I mean, the IOA has raised the stakes here, SGC funding, my freedom, my safety, the IOA relationship with your government, even your autonomy over your work Daniel. Woolsey seemed to put all that in play if you ask me."

"Vala, we met with Woolsey yesterday. I haven't figured out what to say yet, but I'm not without influence." Daniel reassured her.

"Daniel, I don't think this will be as simple as you making another pitch and demanding that the SGC retain me simply because you want it."

Daniel scowled at her, "I know that!"

"Oh, good, well, I'm working on an idea that your government might be interested in. I think you call it dangling a carrot."

Daniel let out another sigh and asked, "What carrot? What are you going to talk to Jack about?"

"I'm going to tell him why I think the IOA wants me in the first place. I'm going to tell him what I might be able to offer your government." Vala nodded to Daniel proudly.

"Yes . . . and," Daniel urged her on impatiently.

"Well I thought I would tell your government about some connections to mining concerns that might be able to supply Earth with naquedah," Vala told him.

"We already have naquedah mining contracts, Princess," Cameron told her as he was walking in. He took a position leaning on Daniel's lab table.

Daniel stifled the urge to tell him to be careful of the priceless Ancient tablets that rested within a foot of his elbows.

"Vala, we have a treaty with the Unas," Daniel added, nodding to Cam.

"The Goa'uld's first hosts? That's a bit creepy," Vala told him.

"No, not really," Daniel said.

"Oh, well you can never have too many naquedah interests, but I guess I'll have to think of something else to offer in case you're right," Vala said shaking her head, but still smiling widely.

"Like what," Daniel asked.

"Well I'm still planning that part darling, but it doesn't matter. I'll think of something," Vala told him as she smiled again trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood. They were all thinking that they really didn't have much to bargain with.

"Why doesn't it matter," Daniel asked not liking her tone.

"Because my options are work for the IOA; leave or make another deal with your government, Daniel. It doesn't really matter what the deal is when you consider the alternatives. It's the best plan," Vala patted Daniel's hand.

"That's not much of a plan Vala," Daniel told her.

"So what's your plan darling? You're going to tell them how wonderful I am, of course," Vala smirked; at least her plan was a bit better than that.

"Yes, I'm going to tell them why you're still an asset we want to keep in spite of the fact that you're a pain in the ass," Daniel told her smugly.

"Well, that's not much of a plan either," Vala said as she folded her arms around herself seemingly needing some reassurance that she wasn't getting from the conversation.

"Yeah Jackson, Vala's right. At least she's dangling a new carrot in front of them," Cam said.

"Vala shouldn't have to come up with a new carrot to stay at the SGC! She's earned her position here several times over; SG-1 wants her here as part of the team; and I want her here as part of my department and that should be enough," Daniel said forcefully.

"Look I agree with everything you've said Jackson. You've earned the right to dictate a few terms, but that right probably doesn't mean squat to the IOA under these circumstances. I don't like it either Jackson. I'm going to do everything that I can to prevent the IOA getting their hooks into the Princess, but Vala's right. A new carrot, hell a few new carrots, might be the best way to do that. They certainly couldn't hurt," Cameron told him.

Daniel said nothing for a moment, but he pursed his lips, folded his arms and glared at Cameron.

"What about a new stick," Daniel said quietly not looking at anyone.

Vala turned from Daniel to Cameron looking confused. "A stick, what do you mean?"

"Yeah Jackson, what kind of a stick," Cameron asked him folding his arms and trying to keep his face calm.

I'm not letting the IOA take Vala," Daniel told Cameron with a dark, determined look in his eyes.

"So what is your stick, Jackson," Cam asked. He needed to make Jackson see reality.

"I don't know yet," Daniel said in a frustrated tone. He was stalling; he had some thoughts on a stick, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Jackson there's only one stick I know of that you can wield, and I can't see the IOA or Jack taking you seriously given what you've said over the last couple of years about Vala."

Vala had been quietly watching the two men's verbal sparring match, but she couldn't hold back any longer, "What's his stick, Cam," Vala asked holding up her hand so they would notice that she was still in the room.

Cameron looked directly at Daniel. "He can threaten to leave the program unless they keep you," Cameron told her. "He can marry you, get ya pregnant and take you off to some college town to be a professor. But it won't work, Jackson."

Vala's eyes widened, "Daniel?"

Daniel reddened in anger and embarrassment, "No one's talking about getting married!"

"Daniel's right Cameron, we can make babies without getting married," Vala grinned at him.

Daniel's red deepened, but he continued with a frustrated growl, "No one's talking about babies! If I made a threat to leave the SGC and take Vala with me, that's not how I would go about it. I'd ask Teal'c if the Jaffa Council would allow us to work with them. And Mitchell, I think that's quite a credible threat considering I've already managed to work with Vala for two years."

"So we go work with the Jaffa? Is that your stick Daniel," Vala asked. "I think I'd rather make babies."

"I don't know what I meant! I'm still considering the options," Daniel stammered somewhat flustered by this scrutiny.

"Even if that was your plan Jackson, they probably wouldn't let you take her unless you married her and knocked her up anyway, maybe not even then." Cameron smirked at him. Then his tone turned serious, "Jackson, it's not going to be that easy to bounce Vala out of here if the IOA digs its heels in. They can arrest her for stealing the Prometheus; or, they can just decide to lock her up in the IOA equivalent of Area 51 just because she's an alien. Then they could make sure the only way she ever got released was to agree to their terms. At least now they're offering her some incentives. You might just be making this worse for her. Unless you're willing to go against orders, maybe even break the law to leave Earth with her? But I doubt that either of you would be able to come back."

Daniel sighed deeply and rubbed at the bridge of his nose not daring to look at Vala.

"Daniel, have you given any thought about what kind of position you'd be putting Teal'c and the Jaffa in if you made a request for sanctuary. It might strain their relationship with the SGC and our government if the IOA decides to put us in the middle, which they certainly would. We're still in a fight with the Ori; still trying to help the Jaffa form governments; there's the Lucian Alliance, not to mention straggling Goa'ulds. It's bad timing for creating a rift between allies." Cameron quietly pointed out to Daniel.

"I'm not hanging Vala out to dry to protect relationships with a government that won't honor its commitments to people," Daniel said quietly folding his arms and looking down.

Vala now understood that any stick Daniel could use would not only clobber his government and the SGC, but would also strike a blow at many things Daniel held dear like his work and a place with his SGC family.

"Alright then, Daniel I'll give you and Cameron an opportunity to knock Jack's socks off with testimonial's to my value," Vala smiled. "But after that, I want to talk to Jack, before we go anywhere near any sticks. Do you understand me, Daniel," Vala asked in a serious, commanding tone she'd never used with him before.

"Vala a threat may be the only thing we have," Daniel told her.

"Darling, as much as I might enjoy making babies with you, I don't want you threatening to get me pregnant or threatening anything else. If you threaten and they don't give you what you want, you'll either have to make good," Vala told him raising an eyebrow and smirking to lighten the mood now that she'd laid down her edict. "Or, you'll lose credibility, and I don't want to be responsible for either of those consequences for you, understand," Vala told him with a grin that was backed by determined, serious eyes.

Vala patted Daniel's hand before she rose from the couch. "I have some more planning to do; I'll see you both in the morning."

Daniel watched Vala leave. He wasn't sure why she'd refused to allow him to fight for her with the only real weapon he had available. She'd seemed genuinely concerned for him. He was frustrated by his inability to protect her. And if the discussions with Jack didn't yield results, he was going to fight any way he could – no matter what she had to say about it.


	32. Chapter 32

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Washington – CHAPTER 32**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**For all the readers outside of the United States, "The Beltway" refers to a slang term for the political establishment in Washington, DC. The term refers to a ring road or highway, in this instance Interstate 495, the Capitol Beltway. The Warren Commission reported that Richard Nixon's White House said Watergate would only become serious if it went outside the Washington Beltway. There is a syndicated news program called The Beltway Boys that discusses Washington politics.**_

_**Based on my memory and some research, I believe I have accurately reflected the relevant agreements in the world of Stargate that I refer to below. If I got something wrong, please let me know. I have taken the liberty of altering the current status of the Unas agreement to mine naquedah for the SGC/American government.**_

_**This chapter took a lot more time to finish than I thought it would. I'm getting a bit nervous about how many chapters I have written on this fiction, and it looks like quite a few more before I can wrap everything up. Are you guys still enjoying it? I hope so, because I'm still obsessed with writing it. It's been a learning process so any comments or thoughts would be appreciated.**_

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

_The Beltway Boy_

Cameron, Daniel and Vala were sitting in the reception area of Jack's Washington D.C. office at the Department of Homeworld Security. The office was in a classic, historic building known as the Old Executive Office Building, which sits a short walk from the White House. People on the fringes of the DC power structure thought that a general without Pentagon office space wasn't very influential. However, the beltway's movers and shakers understood that a general with an office in the Old Executive building was at the absolute top of the military food chain and had the ear of the President.

The building was in the French Second Empire Style of architecture, and had an impressive historical pedigree. The public spaces with its black and white marble flooring and stained glass domed skylights added a stately gravitas to that pedigree. Jack's actual office suite was quite plain in comparison. His beige walls and grey carpet met simple old wood furnishings. There was no fussiness. The only luxury in the office itself was Jack's leather chair.

Jack had kept them waiting while he attended to last minute business. And Cam, a man who had trouble sitting around, was fidgeting with his dress blues as the wait neared twenty minutes. He looked every inch of the high ranking Air Force colonel, except for his tapping left toe.

Daniel was better at occupying his time while he waited. Wearing khaki Dockers, white button down shirt and a tweed jacket, he looked far more casual than either Cam or Vala. Daniel hadn't bothered to wear a tie; this was Jack after all.

Daniel looked like the calm, studious academic that he used to be as he waited for Jack. In reality, Daniel's mind was fully engaged in a study of Vala out of the corner of his eye. Although Vala appeared outwardly confident, Daniel saw tell tale signs of her nerves and uncertainty, a straighter posture and heightened awareness, as if she would flee at any moment.

Daniel thought she looked elegant and toned down, at least for Vala, dressed in a grey tweed pencil dress that ended a modest two inches above her knees. The dress would have been conservative except that the middle of the dress consisted of a wide chocolate brown leather corset like belt laced tightly. The wide belt ended underneath her breasts, where it accentuated them by strategically ending in a dip under each breast before undulating to a slightly higher point between them. The tweed cloth of the dress formed the low bodice covering the swell of her breasts. The smooth pale flesh of Vala's neck, clavicle and a bit of cleavage were on view. The dress was made more conservative by the addition of a matching chocolate leather bolero jacket.

Vala had adorned her legs in almost invisible fishnet hosiery and four inch black Mary Jane high heels. She was wearing her hair loose down her shoulders. Her make up looked clean and natural, with only red lipstick to stand out.

Daniel snapped out of his reverie as Jack walked out of his office.

"Vala, you're looking well," Jack greeted and held out his hand.

"Thanks," Vala smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Cam, how you doing," Jack turned offering Cam his hand.

"Fine sir; and you," Cam replied shaking the hand Jack offered.

"Oh can't complain," Jack said absently.

"Daniel," Jack said putting a hand on Daniel's back. He thought Daniel looked tired, and he really didn't like the thunder clouds storming behind Daniel's eyes.

"Jack," Daniel replied releasing some of his tension into the name, _you better fix this Jack, you better fix this or I will fix it myself._

"Daniel buddy, you seem a little tense." Jack replied, but his tone said _not like you to get this worked up._

"Jack," Daniel replied with a restrained gush of air; _don't mess with me, just fix this._

"Come on in," Jack invited.

They all walked into Jack's conference room. Jack immediately went to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. "Cam and Vala do you want coffee?"

They both shook their heads no as Jack walked back and sat the extra cup of coffee in front of Daniel without saying a word.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

"So Vala, what's got Daniel so worked up," Jack asked her.

Vala opened her mouth to answer when Daniel interrupted with one word, "Woolsey."

Vala closed her mouth without saying a word.

Jack turned to Daniel, "He doesn't still want to kill ya does he?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer when Cameron interrupted, "No he wants to steal his girl."

Daniel closed his mouth and glared at Cam.

"Oh," Jack smirked and looked at Vala.

Vala remained silent opting to study Jack's reactions as Cam ran down the IOA situation.

"So, Woolsey and the IOA are being their usual pains in the ass. What's new," Jack commented sardonically.

Vala's stomach lurched. Was Jack going to be exactly like Landry?

"They're being short-sighted as usual. They don't seem to understand the tactical advantages we'll be losing in order to risk Vala on their bullshit," Daniel said vehemently with his fists clenched.

Vala looked over at the controlled anger and emotion of Daniel's statement, surprised and flattered in turn.

"Jack, Vala has been an extremely valuable asset to this government, the SGC and to me," Daniel began his testimonial. "She had a rocky start with us, but she's proven herself again and again." Daniel smiled at Vala.

"She's bought us time and tactical advantages against the Ori by destroying their beachhead; by finding a way to warn us about their invasion through the second beachhead; and by helping to neutralize Adria – and that wasn't easy for her, Jack. She's managed to convince Tomin that the Ori invasion of this galaxy is wrong – and her relationship with him could yield other tactical advantages in the future." Daniel didn't like playing the Tomin card, but he was pulling out all the stops on this one.

"Her contacts in the galaxy are valuable too. She has a network of operatives that she makes available to us. It's the reason we had a ship to use when the Lucian Alliance attacked the Odyssey. If we hadn't had Vala's help procuring a ship, we might not have found Sam in time Jack. At great personal expense, she saved Sam from the Lucian Alliance a second time at Danter City. The information and connections she has off world will continue to be valuable." Daniel looked down at Vala, but she was looking at her hands in her lap.

Daniel continued extolling Vala's skills and talents, gesturing wildly for emphasis from time to time. Cam and Jack were looking at each other in amusement and surprise at the length of Daniel's impassioned recitation.

"She's also a valuable member of SG-1. She's brave, resourceful and she thinks outside of the box. She's got an intuitive flair for fixing technology that has proven vital on more than one occasion."

Completely lost in his words, Daniel startled to awareness and reddened as he saw the looks on the two men's faces. He reddened further as he saw the wide eyes and brilliant smile Vala graced him with at the conclusion of his tirade.

"Yes, yes, papa bear we get it." Cam smiled.

"Daniel," Jack said in an amused voice with a raised eyebrow

"He likes me," Vala pointed her thumb towards Daniel and winked at Jack.

Jack laughed, "Well he's at least adopted you as a cause."

"No, he likes me," Vala grinned as Daniel's face turned a little redder.

Vala looked directly at Daniel and patted his hand, "Darling, what a wonderful speech, and all too, too true. And while I am very flattered by Daniel's testimonial, and I am sure Cameron would second that testimonial -- at least some of it," Vala turned to Cameron who nodded, "I rather doubt any of it is enough if the IOA insists on cutting the funds for my position at the SGC. And, it seems to me that your Mr. Woolsey is fully committed to making trouble. So, it's just a matter of time. What's that saying you have about borrowing time?"

"Well you know Vala the IOA doesn't have final say at the SGC that privilege rests with me," Jack enlightened.

"Right!" Vala smiled at Jack, "But the IOA holds a big part of the purse funds for the SGC, so in a sense they do have a very definite final say. Aren't you boys tired of all these little lawn battles with the IOA?"

Cam and Jack exchange confused looks.

"She means turf wars," Daniel told them with a grin.

Vala clarified, "Aren't you tired of fighting all these little battles for control with the IOA?"

Jack shrugged, "Comes with the territory."

Vala nodded, "But wouldn't it be nice to have a source of funds for the SGC that would eliminate the need for the IOA?"

Jack gave Vala a resigned "what can you do" shrug.

"Outside of your little planet's penchant for paper currency, this galaxy runs on a currency called naquedah. Daniel tells me that your government has naquedah mining contracts with the Unas. That can't yield much naquedah. It probably doesn't even cover your government's own needs."

"Well, we've managed, but you're right, the supply isn't as much as we'd like," Jack told her. "And I just got word from the White House that the Unas may reduce the naquedah supply now that the Goa'uld have been defeated," Jack told them all.

"I haven't heard anything like that," Daniel said. It wasn't good news, but he secretly thanked the Unas for their excellent timing on delivering this bad news.

Vala looked at Jack and asked, "Is it possible that your Mr. Woolsey and his IOA have heard about that?"

"I'd say so," Jack replied.

"I'm going to take a guess that before the Unas, you had made unsuccessful efforts to obtain naquedah through the Tok'ra, and maybe the Jaffa, right?" Vala asked.

"Yeah," all three men replied again. Jack and Daniel were looking at Cameron giving him a "how would you know" look.

"I read the files," Cam gave his standard answer.

"Well there are other options gentlemen," Vala said as she smiled widely at the three men. "I can introduce you to a few planets that might be looking to form new trade partnerships and probably not too anxious to deal with any new Lucian Alliance leadership," Vala explained. "And naquedah can be a source of funding for the SGC."

"And we're just hearing about this now," Jack looked at Daniel pointedly.

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders.

She continued, "Well if the SGC could be funded, at least partially through naquedah mining, wouldn't that mean the IOA's purse wouldn't be so all important?"

"I like this girl, Daniel," Jack smiled.

"She's very likable, Jack," Daniel grinned.

"So Jack, do you think your government might be interested in an increased supply of naquedah," Vala asked.

"Oh, I'd say so Vala." Jack grinned at Daniel, "Daniel, mind if I steal Vala here for a couple of days?"

"Uh, actually, I do. I'm sitting in on these meetings, Jack," Daniel told him firmly without further explanation.

Vala placed a warning hand on Daniel and said seriously, "Darling, I promise to behave myself, and I'm sure Jack here will steer me out of any little pitfalls with your government."

In truth, Vala had mixed feelings about Daniel participating in the negotiations. She thought she was becoming entirely too dependent on Daniel. And he sometimes treated her like she was a child. Sometimes she didn't mind, maybe she'd even encouraged it, but on a professional level it was infuriating. After all when she'd met Daniel she was in complete control and had even kicked his ass. As much as she valued Daniel's opinion and presence, she had the most experience when it came to these kinds of negotiations. And, Vala liked how it felt to hold the reigns of her destiny.

There was also the matter of several items yet to be discussed, risks she'd need to take and advantages she wanted to secure. Vala hadn't brought them up for discussion yet. And, she was pretty sure that Daniel would not like those parts of her deal.

"I'll tell you what Daniel. Why don't you and Jack pick out a nice representative to help me with the deal," Vala suggested.

"I'm staying Vala," Daniel said firmly, furrowing his brows at her and folding his arms.

"Me too Princess," Cam seconded.

Vala crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed, but I'd like a couple of hours alone with Jack, and that's not negotiable understood?"

"Better watch out Danny boy; Vala wants to be alone with me," Jack smirked.

"Jack, did I mention that Sam and I have a regular girl's night out, with alcohol," Vala winked at Jack out of the sight line of Cam.

"Uh, no, no you didn't," Jack mumbled quietly as Daniel let out a laugh at Vala's subtle defense of him.

"So what do you say boys, how about if Jack and I join you in a bit for happy hour at that little bar we saw around the corner," Vala asked.

Daniel was reluctant, but Jack gave him a nod to push off and since nothing was going in writing today, he acquiesced. Daniel stood, signaling that he'd agreed to Vala's terms. Passing by her, Daniel gripped both of Vala's shoulders, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Be good."

Vala looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and whispered, "Aren't I always darling?"

Daniel did a bit of a double take at the audacity of her answer. "No dear, you aren't." He gave her a smug smile as she folded her arms in a huff.

Daniel reserved his last behave glance for Jack and then he followed Cameron out of the office.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Yackity Yack with Jack_

"What have you done to Danny," Jack asked Vala with a smirk. "That's the most worked up I've seen him in a long, long time."

Vala smiled and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know, he doesn't seem all that worked up to me, I think I'm losing my touch."

"Yeah right Lady," Jack raised an eyebrow, "So what couldn't we discuss in front of the kids?"

"Jack, have you given any thought to why all of a sudden the IOA would want me working for them and out of the SGC?" Vala gave a little shudder. Vala suspected that Woolsey had read Daniel's over-inclusive mission reports about her. But, she wasn't going to say that to Jack.

"I've been asking myself that question too," Jack admitted.

"I think the IOA wants to establish some autonomy from your government when it comes to acquisitions of off world technology, maybe even establish their own off world allies outside of SGC protocols. I think the IOA has decided to reactivate me in my old lines of work as a thief, smuggler of weapons and facilitator of alliances," Vala said.

"Yeah, that's possible," Jack told her. In truth, Jack suspected that Woolsey might have gotten some ideas from Daniel's mission reports on Vala. Daniel had never trained himself to write a sparse mission report. But, Jack wasn't going to suggest that idea to Vala.

"Well however the IOA came to its decision to try and dislodge me from the SGC, they seem pretty serious." Vala told Jack, "I've seen enough of your Mr. Woolsey and the IOA to know that they aren't very reliable in a crisis. And whatever they have in mind as covert projects, I doubt they'll run them very smart. From what I've witnessed, an association with the IOA will not be good for my chances of long term survival."

"Well that's true enough," Jack agreed with Vala.

"I'd like to avoid death by IOA," Vala told him earnestly. "Look Jack, I'm sure you can buy me some time with these naquedah contacts, but since I already thought my deeds and actions over the last year were enough to secure my permanent position at the SGC, I'm not sure this information protects me long term."

"If you want citizenship, I can arrange that," Jack assured her.

"Look Jack, it seems like the IOA thinks it has a pretty good shot at eliminating my position at the SGC and controlling me by threatening my freedom and other privileges on your planet. Do you really think citizenship can protect me from that?"

Jack sat silent for a moment, "Well give me a little credit here lady. I'll make sure your deal is permanent."

"Like Daniel did the first go around," Vala asked quietly.

"Look Vala, you can't blame Daniel. This kind of thing doesn't come with any guarantees. You're an alien, so you don't have any rights anywhere on the planet; you started off with us by committing a crime; and, you came to us the second time as the mother of the Ori leader. Daniel did the best that he could," Jack said looking at her pointedly.

"I'm not blaming Daniel, not exactly anyway. But your best won't mean much if I'm dead Jack," Vala glared at him. "And what happens in two or three years, when this information is old news and the IOA tries this again? Right now there are power vacuums which we can use to our advantage. Right now, I have options; I might be able to work out a better deal with your government. If I allow more time to pass, give you guys my best contacts and information, what's to stop your government, or the next one after your elections, from simply forgetting my good deeds and handing me over to the IOA?" Vala looked at Jack as she spoke.

"You're right; there are no guarantees here Vala. But the naquedah mining contacts will put the IOA on the back burner," Jack sighed in exasperation. "Daniel would never forgive me for if I let you make a bunch of risky offers to our government that put you in danger."

"And if I don't make those offers, I'll be far more vulnerable the next time the IOA decides to yank me out of the SGC," Vala said softly.

Jack saw her point and nodded his head, "Run it down for me Vala."

"I'd like to keep my position at the SGC Jack. And I think the only way I'm going to do that is to run some covert missions. It's the best way to quickly increase my value to your government. And, I'd rather run those missions for you. I'd rather have someone who will listen to my assessment of risks. And in exchange, I'd like some concessions from your government, including a permanent guaranteed SG-1 position," Vala said plainly.

"What kind of covert missions," Jack asked.

"Well the untimely demise of the Lucian Alliance leadership has left a power vacuum, Jack." Vala began.

"Yeah, I would have sent a wreath, but . . ." Jack quipped.

Vala gave him a confused look, but grinned at him anyway. "Right now the Alliance consists of warring factions. Lots of in-fighting and power struggles among potential leaders. All this turmoil probably means that some Alliance members aren't getting what they were promised. I believe I can find and exploit those weaknesses," Vala looked at Jack studying him.

"Well Vala, you've got my attention," Jack said cautiously.

"Most of the Alliance's naquedah supply is controlled by smuggling chains currently under the control of the warring factions. That spells an opportunity to me." Vala continued, "The Lucian Alliance's stock piles of weapon's grade naquedah are vast and as ripe for liberation as they will ever be. And Jack, I'm probably the only woman allied with your little planet that has the expertise and network of informants and smugglers to exploit those Alliance weaknesses." Vala smiled a bit seductively.

"And if we play our cards right, we might even be able to influence the outcome of the Alliance turf war," Vala smiled as she used the correct Tau'ri expression.

Jack wondered if Daniel knew just how good a strategist he had delivered into the hands of the American military. He doubted that American tactical advantage was Daniel's primary goal when he gave his impassioned speech earlier this afternoon.

"Vala that's a tempting idea; we can look into it," Jack told Vala giving her a serious look.

"Didn't Sam report to your government that Earth had 'declared war on the Lucian Alliance'?" Vala questioned.

"She did," Jack responded.

"The Lucian Alliance has shown a great deal of hostility towards the Tau'ri. I don't think that's going to change in spite of their current power struggle," Vala told him. Once these Alliance factions have settled under a new leader, the Alliance will turn its attention back to targeting SGC off world operations. And, I don't know about you, but I'm not thrilled at the idea of the Alliance having all that weapons grade naquedah available to play with."

"No, I'm not either," Jack agreed.

"Jack, any intelligence that I give to you would only be good until some outsider you sent started snooping around. I'm suggesting taking action to destabilize select factions of the Lucian Alliance and liberate a considerable amount of stock piled weapons grade naquedah in the process," Vala explained.

Jack nodded, understanding the problem and where that put them. "Well I had to suggest the information only route so I could tell Daniel that I tried it."

"Well, you can explain the big picture to Daniel. Besides, I don't want to wonder every night if the IOA is coming to lock me up until I do their bidding. Jack, if I wanted to live like that, I'd go back to my old life." Vala looked Jack in the eye to let him know she was serious. "Besides, Earth could put all that lovely naquedah to use: energy, Ori, Goa'uld, lots of uses. And raiding that stock pile means that Earth will have an ample supply of naquedah now and not in a year or two when new mining operations are finally under way." Vala reasoned.

"Well Vala you make a lot of sense," Jack said, again impressed with how well thought out Vala's approach had been. "Does Daniel know just how good you are?"

"That's a good question, Jack," Vala grinned. "That's a very good question. So Jack, if I were able to provide a stock pile of naquedah, would your President consider some concessions that I want in exchange," Vala produced a brilliant toothy grin to accompany her question.

"Oh here it comes; you're good lady," Jack laughed, and then added with a cautious smile, "So Vala what do you want?"

"Welllll," Vala drawled, "of course I'll need the operational funds, personnel and equipment to pull this off."

"Oh, well that goes without saying." Jack smiled.

"And, on that note Jack, I think I'd like your personal assistance in at least planning this little project," Vala gave him a wink.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Well I was gonna suggest that anyway."

"Alright, before we get to mission planning, shall we talk about what else your government will need to do to win their autonomy from the IOA," Vala asked.

"Before we talk about that, I think you should know that the IOA, or at least Russia, which is a part of the IOA, holds more cards than just funding."

"What do you mean Jack,' Vala asked with a look of confusion.

"Russia owns the Stargate we're using at the SGC, and Woolsey is a big part of Russia's eyes and ears at the SGC," Jack told her.

Vala's eyes became wide. "That's bad Jack. It seems to me that you're government would concede almost anything, including me, to keep the Stargate at the SGC."

"Yeah, it's a problem. A big problem and it periodically causes my government to yield to Russian pressure and make concessions," Jack agreed. "Last time this came up, the Russians' got a space ship."

Vala sat contemplating the problem and Jack saw the wheels turning in her head.

"My plan doesn't work nearly as well if we can't get IOA influences out of the SGC," Vala said slowly.

Vala sat quietly. "Didn't Baal discover a way to steal Stargates?"

"Yes," Jack answered.

"And perhaps Sam can work out how that was done," Vala asked.

"She's done that already," Jack told her.

"Then we're either going to have to liberate a Stargate one from a hostile planet or we're going to harvest one off an uninhabited planet," Vala told him.

"You want to steal a Stargate," Jack looked at her incredulously.

"Only if we have to Jack," Vala told him. "I'd prefer to harvest one off an uninhabited planet."

"Yeah, well that could take some time to figure out," Jack said.

"I don't know; Daniel's spent quite a bit of time on Qetesh's data bases. There's probably information on some planets that were abandoned due to her excesses," Vala told him.

"We can go back to Quotan and look for information on that. Maybe send some teams out on routine missions to check the planets out. Then if we come up with a good candidate, I can go on a covert mission and harvest the gate. You can keep it under wraps for a rainy day. That ought to greatly reduce the influence of the IOA don't you think?"

"That would do it yes," Jack grinned at her.

"I can't make any guarantees until I've checked Qetesh's data and perhaps talked to a few of my contacts, but we might be able to sweeten the proposal with a couple of spare Stargates. We'll probably need Samantha to pull this off when the time comes."

"Whatever locations you come up with, I'll want you to write a report. You can leave it with Daniel until you're satisfied with the deal," Jack instructed.

Vala nodded.

"Vala, you're right for the most part. The IOA power comes from holding the purse strings and whatever influence it exerts over Russia. Right now we have to keep Russia happy with the status quo to keep their Stargate at the SGC. Vala you get me a Stargate or two and I can sell getting rid of, or at least significantly reducing, the IOA role at the SGC," Jack said.

Vala smiled at Jack enthusiastically.

"You know finding a Stargate and getting it back to the SGC is a long shot right," Jack asked Vala.

"No Jack, I only know that it's a necessity," Vala replied.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_What's the Deal?_

"Alright, spell it out, what are your services going to set Uncle Sam back," Jack smirked giving her the hurry up hand gesture by turning his palm up and motioning with his fingers.

"Uncle who? Oh, yes, your government," Vala said as she got the reference, though she really wished these Tau'ri would stick to one name.

"Well, I've laid everything out in this proposal," Vala said as she handed Jack a two page proposal.

"You wrote a proposal," Jack raised his eyebrows at Vala in surprise.

"Jack, some of these items could be considered negotiable to a point, though I don't see that happening if I'm providing your government with Stargates on top of naquedah. But, there are a couple of items that I must have, I believe you call them deal breakers," Vala smiled, but her eyes were serious.

"I assume Danny hasn't seen this proposal? He doesn't know about your high risk mission to rip off Lucian Alliance naquedah," Jack questioned.

"No he doesn't, Jack, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm pretty sure he would see this proposal as falling back on my old ways," Vala pursed her lips nervously.

"Alright we'll have to talk about that. First, let's have a look at this proposal," Jack said, as he began to quietly read it.

Vala sat quietly biting her lower lip and watching Jack read.

Jack finished, looked up and whistled, "You like to think big, don't ya, Vala?"

"Jack, I personally think it's all very reasonable considering what I'm offering and what I'll be risking," Vala said emphatically.

Jack eyed her carefully before going back to the proposal and reading aloud, "First item, 'Immunity from all crimes for Vala Mal Doran, including any charges arising from the theft of the Prometheus.' Well, that's reasonable," Jack told her.

"Second, 'American citizenship and unrestricted access to Earth for Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c of Chulak'; well, T will appreciate you thinking of him I'm sure," Jack laughed.

"Yes, I'm quite fond of Muscles. And, I'm quite fond of my freedom, which has been sorely lacking for a very long time, Jack," Vala told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Personally, I don't see it as a problem, considering we've had crazy aliens, hostile Goa'ulds and Jaffa traipsing about on Earth for a few years now," Jack commented.

Vala was surprised and wondered why Daniel had not arranged more freedom for her if his government did not care about these constraints.

"Third item, 'a permanent contract for Vala Mal Doran and all SG-1 team members securing SG-1 positions at the SGC; that's a good thought, but probably not necessary since no one is looking to replace SG-1 right now," Jack commented.

"You're kidding right Jack? Budget cuts, remember," Vala replied.

Jack looked up at her and nodded.

"Fourth item, 'The US Government shall guarantee permanent SGC operational funding at current levels of total funding, with annual increases of 5 to 10'; Christmas will come early for the SGC," Jack laughed again.

"Will it be a problem to obtain that agreement from your government," Vala asked nervously.

"Well it will probably require some closed sessions of Congress; an executive order as well as some redirection of some funds, but for weapon's grade naquedah and a Russian free Stargate, I think everybody will be on board, provided you can deliver Vala," Jack warned.

Vala gave Jack a serious and determined look, and with a nod of her head, she told him, "I can deliver, Jack, if I couldn't, you and I wouldn't be talking."

"Alright, moving on, fifth item, 'establishment and permanent funding of the Daniel Jackson Center for Off World Archeological Exploration'; and I see you have Daniel directing all funding, project selection decisions, exploration and continued studies for his Foundation," Jack smiled as he studied Vala.

Vala got up from her chair, suddenly uncomfortable under Jack's scrutiny.

"Vala this is a dream come true for Danny boy; you're like Santa Claus," Jack grinned at Vala who had walked to the window. She turned and gave him a confused look.

"You know, the jolly fat man that hands out toys to good little boys and girls at Christmas. Didn't you celebrate Christmas last year? Have Daniel explain it." Jack gave up with a wave. "Oh, and I see you're suggesting Daniel's little center will either be a branch of the SGC or a separate entity at his direction. Vala you think of everything."

"Jack, those items concerning Daniel's work," Vala walked back to Jack's desk, leaned over the edge and said, "They're not negotiable."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but Vala folded her arms and held his eyes.

"Can I ask you why you care what happens with Daniel's work," Jack said with no small amount of curiosity in his eyes.

"You can ask me Jack. Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Vala smirked.

Jack gave her a look that indicated he wasn't going to discuss anything else until she answered his question.

Vala began pacing, "I've heard too many stories of how your government has impeded Daniel's archeological pursuits. That senator last year told Daniel that the Stargate program didn't exist to satisfy Daniel's curiosity. After all the results Daniel's work has produced! How stupid!" Vala fumed in indignation on behalf of Daniel.

"Daniel's sacrificed, he's contributed so much, and still he has to listen to people like Woolsey belittle his work and try to control him because of money and power. No more," Vala said seriously.

Jack held back his smirk. The impassioned defense he had seen Daniel make for Vala was returned in Vala's defense of Daniel's work.

"You know Vala, sometimes it's healthy to impede Daniel. He can get carried away in his work – his enthusiasm for ancient cultures can be a little dangerous," Jack cautioned her.

"Well human curiosity is natural, and aren't we all a little dangerous Jack?" Vala gave him an earnest look before she walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Vala that tells me why it's great for Daniel, but it doesn't tell me why you're including it in these negotiations. It doesn't tell me why you'd give my government such a big bargaining chip to reduce all the other advantages, including personal compensation, just so Daniel will be able to fund his work."

"Well, Daniel would be on Atlantis if it wasn't for me. He certainly complains about it enough. That was his dream, and he doesn't have that because of my actions. I don't think I'll ever be able to make that up to him. But I can give him a form of professional autonomy that he's never had."

This deal will mean he can continue his work and not have to worry about money." Vala explained pensively, "And it means that if the SGC gets too controlling, Daniel has the option of severing those ties and doing the research on his own."

"And," Jack coaxed.

Vala bit her lower lip and said, "Daniel believed in me when logic would tell him not to take that risk. And, in spite of his frequently repeated opinion that I am a pain in the ass, Daniel made sure I had a place at the SGC at least to the best of his abilities. The man has literally saved my life Jack in more ways than one." Vala looked embarrassed as she continued quietly and sincerely, "I don't think I'll ever be in another situation where I can thank him in any significant way for what he's done for me."

Jack nodded, and let out a deep breath. He was pretty sure that Vala had no idea how much she had just told him about her feelings for Daniel and about herself.

Vala looked ill at ease, and now that Jack knew how deeply she cared about the welfare of a certain archeologist, Jack all of a sudden felt a great affection and kinship for her. Hoping to put her back at ease, Jack grinned, "Well Vala, I don't know, Daniel might have a few ideas on other ways you can say thank you."

"This is Daniel we're talking about Jack," Vala rolled her eyes. "Believe me I've tried to thank him in other ways," she added in a seductive tone.

"Well you could always just send him a gift certificate or a fruit basket maybe," Jack deadpanned.

"Jack," Vala said in the tone she'd heard Daniel use with him when he wanted to scold him for messing around.

"Vala," Jack said in the tone he always used to reply to Daniel's tone.

Vala grinned at him.

"Okay moving on, sixth item, 'Reciprocal signing bonuses for all SG-1 team members,'" Jack looked up at her again. "You're quite a team player underneath that rogue exterior aren't ya, Vala?"

"I blame Daniel, Jack," Vala laughed and shrugged about her own confusion at including the rest of SG-1 in the rewards for this endeavor.

"Alright, seventh item, 'an annual 5 finder's fee for all naquedah supplies you secure,'" Jack looked at her with a big smile and said in a sardonic tone, "Well, now I feel a little better, knowing you're taking care of yourself."

"A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do, Jack," Vala gave him a firm head bob.

"Eighth item, 'further bonuses and monies to be negotiated for future additional acquisition and trade projects,'" Jack read with a raised eyebrow.

"Such as the spare Stargates," Vala explained.

"Ninth, 'lifetime access to Earth's Stargate for all SG-1 members, past and present,'" Jack shook his head.

"I just want it spelled out that no one gets to decide whether I can leave this little planet or not. I should have the right to leave, Jack," Vala looked at him with some frustration in her eyes.

"Tenth, 'Acquisition of space craft, built to Vala Mal Doran's specifications. Craft shall be owned outright by Vala Mal Doran, but on loan to the US Government for the use of SG-1, at the discretion of Vala Mal Doran, or in her absence, her proxy, Daniel Jackson." Jack gave Vala a look that told her this one went too far.

"Look Jack, if you expect me to go on missions for you, I'm going to need a ship and, I'm going to need that ship to perform at a certain level, and, if I ever leave your little Stargating club, I'll want to take it with me," Vala told him firmly.

"Now that will be a hard sell," Jack told her.

"Jack, the Russians got a space craft just for loaning you their Stargate. I'm going to arrange for your government to own a Stargate," Vala told him folding her arms in a "you've got to be kidding me" gesture.

Jack raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"You have to understand something Jack, when I do these missions for your government, I move from someone that can go undetected to a whole new level among the more colorful elements of our galaxy. I'm going to need to be able to protect myself and the people traveling with me. Understand?"

Jack let out an explosive sigh. "Alright Vala, some of the things you're asking for will take time, but I think most of this stuff is doable given what you're promising to deliver. Frankly, the biggest sticking points will be your liberation of Daniel from under the thumb of the SGC, and of course, the ship," Jack admitted.

Vala nodded but said nothing.

"There is one little problem, with your plan, Vala," Jack added.

"Oh," Vala raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, if you had talked to Daniel about any of this, he would have locked you up in the hotel room rather than let you come here today. Daniel's going to need to know about your whole deal here before we finalize it." Jack gave Vala a serious look to let her know he meant business.

"Why," Vala asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Well for one thing, he's insisting on being here tomorrow. Second, he's the best judge of what terms will be necessary to make any deal concerning the autonomy of his work ironclad and functional. And, most importantly, Daniel's not the kind of guy you spring stuff like this on at the last minute," Jack advised her.

Jack could see the wheels spinning in Vala's head as she worked the angles on how to avoid discussing the matter with Daniel.

"Can't we ask Daniel how to make his work autonomous without telling him about the deal," Vala suggested in her best purr.

"Don't try that on me Vala; it's not going to work." Jack got up from his desk and stood in front of Vala's chair so that she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Daniel is one of my closest friends Vala, and I think he's one of your closest friends too. He will not appreciate two of his close friends making an end run around him on this thing. I guess what I'm telling you Vala, is I won't do that to Daniel, and I'm not letting you do that either lady. We can't go forward on this deal until you bring Daniel up to speed. And, it has to be done tonight."

Vala was looking at Jack like he was insane. She'd really been hoping to avoid having Daniel yell at her about falling back on her old ways, risks, greed, self dealing or whatever else he would inevitably decide was wrong with the idea.

Vala looked at Jack nervously, "What if he says no? What will you do then Jack? Because I won't do this deal without the Daniel bits, do you understand me Jack, even if Daniel tells me he doesn't want them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Vala, and why don't you let me worry about that," Jack told her.

"Alright Jack. I'll leave that to you. But I want to be clear on this matter. No deal without the Daniel bits. And if we can't work this deal out, I'm either going to be the IOA's puppet, a thought that I find unacceptable, or I'm going to have to part company with all you lovely people and go my own way. And I'll have to do it soon before the IOA gets it in their heads to lock me up. That's not my first choice Jack, but I'm prepared to do it." Vala looked directly at Jack with a determined look to let him know the depth of her intentions.

"Vala no one is talking about not making the deal, I just really think Daniel would rather hear about it before the fact," Jack told her softly.

"Maybe you should be the one to tell him about this Jack. You're one of his oldest friends and his former CO. He'll listen to you," Vala coaxed.

"Daniel will want to hear about this from you. It's your idea after all," Jack told her, suddenly worried by the level of anxiety in Vala's eyes. He wondered if Daniel was aware of the impact his opinion and temper had on Vala.

Vala tried to cover her nerves by rolling her eyes, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Alright Vala, I'll make you a deal. I'll soften Danny up and tell him you need to talk to him. How does that sound," Jack smiled at her encouragingly.

Vala nodded slightly. "I like it, except for the part where I have to talk to him. Well, I think you should buy me a drink before you send me to face the firing squad. What do you say," Vala winked as she recovered her cheery facade.

"Sounds good," Jack told her offering her a hand up.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Happy Hour_

Daniel and Cam sat at a big table at Murphey's, the noisy little bar around the corner from Jack's office. It was your standard run of the mill Washington Irish pub, with a long, dark wood bar and a photo of John F. Kennedy hung in a place of honor above the taps for the kegs. The pub had a distinctly military feel with flags and symbols of the various branches of the armed services. Too late for lunch and too early for happy hour, the pub was deserted except for the bartender.

Cam went to order two beers, while Daniel selected a tall table near a large window. The table was surrounded by five bar stools. The window looked out at the street scene bustling with busy Washington wonks and their helpers.

"So what do you think the Princess had to say to Jack that we couldn't hear," Cam asked as he sat down two beers.

"Oh she wants a year's supply of Victoria's Secret or a key to Fort Knox; I couldn't say Cam," Daniel answered in an annoyed tone. He didn't know and not knowing when it came to Vala made Daniel uneasy.

"At least Vala has taken control of the situation. She might have found a way to cement her position," Cam said before adding with a smirk, "Why so grim Sunshine? You disappointed not to be dragging off her off to make babies?"

Daniel gave Cam an exasperated look.

"Jackson, I know you're worried, but you need to lighten up," Cam told him with serious eyes.

When Daniel said nothing more, Cam changed the subject, and the two men slowly eased in to pleasant chit chat. Within an hour, the bar was full of government workers here for happy hour.

Cam was on his cell phone arranging dinner with some of his buddies from flight school that were stationed at the Pentagon. Daniel was watching people go by on the street when he saw Jack walk in holding Vala's elbow like a rudder to steer her through the crowds. It was a simple little gesture, protective and gentlemanly, but it caught Daniel's attention and annoyed him. Why should that bother me Daniel thought.

Vala bounded up to Daniel with a brilliant, but nervous, smile. "Hello darling. Hello Cameron."

"Howdy." Cam mouthed as he finished up his call.

"Nice chat?" Daniel looked suspiciously from Jack to Vala.

"Oh yes, yes, lovely chat," Vala said patting his hand.

"Daniel," Jack smirked, _enjoyed my afternoon with your girl Danny._

"Jack," Daniel gave him a slight glare, _don't start; don't mess with me._

"Jack, I think you should buy us a round of drinks," Vala said pointing Jack in the direction of the bar.

"Yes dear," Jack smirked, looking at Daniel, _she's got you wrapped around her finger and now she's after me. _"Cam how about an assist?"

"No problem, sir."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jack and Cam worked their way through the crowds to the bar where Jack ordered four beers and four shots of tequila.

"So tell me Cam, what's the deal with those two," Jack asked him pointing his thumb back towards Daniel and Vala.

"Well, in spite of appearances otherwise, they work well together sir," Cameron began. "And I haven't found any better person to assign with Jackson. She's very good at protecting Jackson's six when he's distracted. And, I think Jackson tends to be more alert when Vala is with him."

"So they're good together," Jack questioned.

"I didn't think so at first sir, but I do now, yes sir," Cameron smiled. "Jackson bitches about her, but if she's injured or threatened, he's right there to help her. And she's the same way with him. You saw him today sir."

"Yup, I did," Jack grinned. "And Vala's proven a good resource for you hasn't she," Jack asked Cameron handing him two beers and two shots.

"Yes sir she's been excellent," Cameron said as he took the drinks from Jack.

As they walked back towards the table, they saw Daniel lean closer to Vala. Cameron smirked at Jack, "My grandma always said if you want to know your future, look at how you're acting right now."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel watched as Vala took her jacket off revealing chocolate brown leather barely there straps holding the dress up. They matched the wide corset belt and jacket. Without the jacket, the décolleté neckline of the dress accented and displayed the milky bare flesh of her shoulders, neck and cleavage.

Daniel followed the progress of Vala's fishnet kissed, high heeled legs as she climbed onto the bar stool next to him and crossed her legs. He was suddenly jolted out of his fixation when he saw Vala was watching him watch her legs.

"Oh Daniel, have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get caught starring at my legs," Vala laughed.

"I wasn't . . . I wasn't doing that," Daniel scowled and sputtered out his denial, reddening as he went.

Vala raised a skeptical eyebrow and gave Daniel a seductive grin that didn't match her friendly pat of his hand as she said, "Of course you weren't darling."

"Anyhoo," Daniel changed the subject making sure to move his hand out of her reach, "How'd your little private chat go with Jack?"

"Oh fine, fine. I learned ever so much about you darling."

"Are you messin' with me? Vala this is serious. Can you be serious?" Daniel furrowed his brow and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He sighed to express his deepening impatience and irritation.

"You need a drink, darling. And, I need a drink," Vala smiled her wide signature grin that she used to cover her nerves.

"You're not going to tell me what you talked about are you," Daniel looked at her in serious annoyance now.

Vala leaned towards him and smiled innocently, "Oh, I'm sure you'll get it out of me one way or the other."

Daniel gave her another annoyed look, which seemed to properly chastise her.

"I am going to tell you everything, darling. But I can't very well do that in a noisy, crowded bar now can I?" Vala gave him a wide eyed sweet, pleading look, and put her head on his shoulder, "It's been a very long tense few days Daniel. Can we just take a break from it for a little while darling please?"

Daniel nodded with a sigh as he touched her arm and said, "Vala, I want to help you make this deal, alright?"

"Thank you my Daniel," Vala raised her eyes to meet Daniel's gaze and touched his face, "Seriously thank you for everything."

Daniel smiled at her, "I didn't do anything Vala."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," Jack smirked from the other side of the table as he handed drinks over to a reddened Daniel. "Vala what have you done to our Daniel?"

"They like this all the time Cam?" Jack called to Cam over his shoulder.

"No, usually there's yelling and sometimes they throw things. They're on their best behavior today sir," Cam joked and rolled his eyes.

"You forgot Jello, Cameron," Vala added. "We eat a lot of Jello, Jack."

"Now that I know something about," Jack joked.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cameron had left the bar ten minutes ago to meet up with his friends. Jack and Daniel were watching Vala finish off her fourth tequila shot.

Vala turned to Daniel, "Daniel, are you planning on feeding me dinner? Jack, are you joining us for dinner?"

"Actually Vala, you and Daniel are joining Sam and I for dinner at my place," Jack smiled.

Vala's eyes lit up at the mention of Sam. "When's Sam coming?"

"I'm going to pick her up in a bit. Right now, I'll drop you guys off at your hotel, and we'll see you at 1900 at the house," Jack instructed.

"Jack, you can drop Daniel off, I saw a shop I'd like to stop at, and I feel like a bit of a walk," Vala said.

"You want to walk in those shoes," Daniel gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes darling, it's not a problem," Vala smiled as she rose and held out her hands for Daniel to hand over her things.

"I can go with you, Vala," Daniel said.

"That's not necessary. Why don't you let Jack drive you back and you two can catch up a bit? You see me all the time," Vala smiled at him.

"I see way too much of you, but I'm still coming with you," Daniel insisted firmly with a worried, determined look.

Vala rolled her eyes, as she argued, "Daniel it's only a few blocks. Besides, I'd like a few minutes by myself darling. You'll just be unhappy waiting around for me in the shop," Vala told him.

"She's right Daniel," Jack shrugged.

Vala gave them a wave and quickly left the bar. She'd only gotten a few feet down the sidewalk when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Vala, I want to hear some details on your meeting with Jack," Daniel protested.

"Darling, go with Jack, and then we'll talk later after dinner. Let me have a little time before we talk," Vala smiled as she allowed the four shots of tequila to smooth her nerves.

"Look, I don't want you making any grandiose promises that put you in harm's way," Daniel looked at her with worried eyes.

Vala looked up at Daniel with wildness in her eyes; a look he hadn't seen since they're first encounter on the Prometheus. She grabbed his arms and shook him, "Life is risky Daniel. I'm willing to risk and fight for what you've given me at the SGC. I want you to know that. And, I'm willing to take some risks to make sure that you have everything you need to be happy, Daniel." She said more softly.

"Wh-what?" Daniel looked at her with confusion.

"Daniel," Vala purred leaning in and putting her arms around him, "Jack's waiting for you. Let's talk about this later like you promised."

"Vala I want to know," Daniel continued.

"Darling, have I told you how delicious you look and feel today?" Vala wriggled slightly, snuggling a little closer to Daniel as people on the street swirled around them.

Daniel knew Vala was flirting with him to embarrass him off the subject. Funny thing was, he wasn't embarrassed by it. If anything, he leaned into Vala's bare shoulders a little more until he began to feel unsettled with the stir of excitement in his stomach and pulled away.

Daniel tapped her on the chin and told her, "You're a fruitcake complete with the dousing in excessive alcohol."

"Danny, if you're done mauling Vala, let's go," Jack called from the doorway of the bar.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Driving Dr. Jackson Crazy_

Jack and Daniel were in the government issued white sedan that Jack used when he was in Washington. Daniel was staring out the window as Jack pulled onto the street from the government lot.

"So Daniel, your Vala is turning out to be full of surprises," Jack began.

"Well, I wouldn't call her mine," Daniel protested.

Jack snorted and gave Daniel a look, "After that tender scene?"

"That was Vala, not me," Daniel protested.

"Actually, I was talking about your passionate defense of her in my office today," Jack laughed.

Daniel fumed, "I'm not interested in Vala!"

"Does Vala know that you're not interested in her," Jack asked him wondering if Daniel realized how full of it he really was.

"Yes!"

"Buddy, to the outside observer, you look interested, in fact, you look beyond interested," Jack warned.

Daniel began pinching the bridge of his nose and opted to ignore Jack's comment in favor of asking a question, "What did Vala surprise you with?"

"I may have to hire Vala to run war games with the Joint Chiefs," Jack quipped.

"Uh, huh; what did you two talk about," Daniel questioned.

"Well Vala thinks the IOA wants her back out on the pirating trail. She thinks they want her criminal skills and contacts for procurement of technology, maybe hooking the up with some allies of their own outside of the SGC."

Daniel felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He'd just spent the better part of two years trying to protect Vala and helping her turn her life around. Now the IOA wanted her to go right back to her old ways.

"She's not a fan of Woolsey and the IOA. I guess she took offense when they tried to kill you Danny. And, she doesn't think putting her life in the IOA hands is such a hot idea. I agree with her on that one."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "me too."

"So we're all in agreement on that one," Jack nodded as he slowed the car at a stop light. "She's also not convinced that the naquedah mining contacts are enough to protect her against the IOA's interest. Daniel, I'm sorry to say that I think she's right about that too."

"Oh, come on Jack, we have to be able to do something," Daniel said incredulous at Jack seemingly throwing in the towel.

"With the IOA funding playing such a big role at the SGC, there's too much at stake, without a deal if the IOA pushes, our government will likely let them take Vala. And, she tells me that if it's a choice between working for the IOA and being back out on her own, she's going it alone."

Daniel let out a jagged breath. He'd figured Vala would leave before she'd work with the IOA. The situation felt more real hearing the words come out of Jack's mouth.

Daniel spoke slowly as if he were feeling his way cautiously through his words, "I'm not going to let that happen to her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No Daniel, I don't really understand what you're saying. What about you, do you know what you're saying," Jack asked him.

"I'm saying if I can't secure Vala's position with the SGC on a permanent basis, I'm not letting her go back to her old life. Jack, I'll leave with her. We'll go work with the Jaffa High Council. Or I'll find us another situation," Daniel told him with a clenched jaw.

Jack whistled. "You'd do that for Vala, Daniel? You'd leave your life, all your research and all your friends?"

"Yes, I would Jack," Daniel said.

"You'd do that for the woman you just got finished telling me you have no romantic interest in? Can I ask why Daniel," Jack questioned.

"Because I told her she had a home here Jack. She believed me, and if I can't provide that home, I'm not letting her go back to her old ways," Daniel said with resolve.

"Have you asked Vala what she thinks of your idea Daniel," Jack inquired.

"Not in so many words. Mitchell and I discussed it as a possibility and Vala was sitting there listening. But no, she and I haven't discussed it."

"The two of you are really into noble sacrifice in the cause of the other," Jack smiled widely at Daniel.

"What," Daniel asked confused.

"Well don't go throwing your coat across the puddle yet Danny Vala had some big ideas about how to keep the IOA out of her hair on a more permanent basis. In fact, Vala's ideas might keep the IOA out of the SGC's hair too." Jack glanced over at Daniel who suddenly looked even tenser.

"Why isn't Vala telling me all this," Daniel asked in an irritated voice.

"Vala's going to tell you about it tonight. She just needed the time to work up the nerve," Jack told him.

"I meant why am I hearing about this proposal after she's presented it to you," Daniel asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"Hey buddy, you know her a lot better than I do. My guess is that she's a little overwhelmed that she might not have a place at the SGC. She doesn't want to come right out and say something you told her – something that she was counting on – might not be true. I think she's afraid to hurt your feelings and afraid you'll disapprove of the proposal she's put together to fight this situation. You do yell at her quite a bit buddy," Jack said softly.

"I do not," Daniel yelled.

"You do," Jack told him, "And Sam says so too. Sam also says that Vala is a lot more sensitive when it comes to you than you might think. Daniel she cares about what you think of her."

"What I say to Vala goes in one ear and out of the other," Daniel said with a huff.

"Look, when she talks to you about this stuff, try to keep your calm. You're not going to like everything she has to say, hell you might not like any of it, but keep an open mind," Jack told him. "And, Daniel, I think her proposal is workable; it's not without risk, but it is workable."

"Such as," Daniel coaxed.

"Let's give Vala a chance to tell ya, buddy. I'm sure she'll let you read the proposal for yourself. Daniel, she's in a tough situation, and she's afraid of disappointing you. Keep that in mind, huh?"

"She gave you a written proposal!" Daniel shook his head in agitation.

"Daniel, what did I just say? Keep an open mind, and let's have a nice dinner before you skewer and roast Vala huh?" Jack ordered. "I'll pick you both up in an hour."

"No Jack, we're skipping dinner until I've read this proposal and discussed it with Vala. We're doing that NOW." Daniel said firmly.

"Come on Daniel," Jack said, "You guys have got to eat. You're already getting off on the wrong foot with this thing."

"No, Vala got us off on the wrong foot; I'll call you later Jack," Daniel said firmly.

"Don't go off the deep end with her Daniel!" Jack warned.

"Jack, I know how to handle Vala," Daniel said.

"No, Daniel I don't think you have a clue how to handle Vala. I'm not even sure you know what she's all about," Jack warned him.

Daniel opened the car door without replying to Jack. "And, you're the expert after having a couple of hours with her," Daniel said under his breath.

"Daniel!"

"Jack."

"Look, her heart really is in the right place," Jack said as Daniel closed the car door and walked into the hotel.


	33. Chapter 33

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Half Truths and Untruths – CHAPTER 33**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**I used a portion of Mary J. Blige's new song, "Work That" in the first section. It's not song fiction, but she wrote a great song and it was appropriate.**_

_**A SPECIAL THANKS TO ACER-SIGMA'S RECENT REVIEW: Thank you Acer Sigma for your recent review and insightful comment that piracy used to be a state sanctioned operation. Acer was my inspiration for the dialog concerning state sanctioned piracy.**_

_**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. The delay was in part due to Thanksgiving, but it was also due to the difficulty I had in deciding on the appropriate ending for this chapter. Another chapter, the climax of this Washington arc will follow shortly, but I'd like to give everyone a brief chance to comment on this part first. Because, boy did I work hard on it. So please let me know your thoughts on it. You think this part is intense, wait until you see the second part.**_

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Work That **_

With every step he took towards the hotel elevator, Daniel felt his agitation and anxiety rising. What had Vala proposed to Jack? Vala had evaluated the situation with the IOA exactly as Daniel thought she would. Vala would leave Earth before she would allow the IOA to control her fate.

Daniel had counted on Vala to listen to his counsel and let him handle keeping her at the SGC. He should have known this IOA threat would come as a big blow to Vala; a blow that would shake her confidence in him and make her take the matter into her own hands.

Daniel's stomach lurched with nausea as a multitude of risky and dangerous scenarios ran through his mind. He felt like an idiot for acquiescing to her demand that he not threaten to leave the SGC himself. It would have added the needed gravitas to the information Vala had offered.

"Vala, open the door!" Daniel pounded on the connecting door between their rooms.

Vala didn't answer. He could hear loud music and Vala's voice singing along, "_Work your thing out . . . so many of you girls I hear you been running from the beautiful queen that you can be becoming; you can look in my palm and see the storm coming; read the book of my life and see I've overcome it_ . . . ."

Daniel pushed on Vala's connecting door -- it was unlocked -- and peered into her room. He couldn't see Vala, but the television was blasting out Mary J. Blige's "Work That" video. The bed was covered with shopping bags and new clothes. Daniel's eye involuntarily fixated on a bag that read "La Perla," which had spilled its bounty of lingerie out onto the bed. Sheer black bras vied with lacy white g-strings and a red stringy teddy for Daniel's attention.

Still singing, Vala danced out of the bathroom looking like a Vegas showgirl. Vala's tight white tank top left the top of her black boy short panties visible. The high cut of the panties left a healthy portion of Vala's round rump available for Daniel's eyes to see. And she was still wearing the thigh high fishnet stockings and Mary Jane high heels she had worn earlier. "_I just want to be myself . . . doesn't matter if you go along with their plan; they'll never be happy 'cause they're not happy with themselves . . . Work what you got; I'm talking about things that I know."_

Daniel's watched Vala with equal parts arousal, appreciation and amusement as he called from the connecting door to no avail. Vala could not hear Daniel as she continued her rhythmic musical performance singing and moving her hips as if she had a stage show. _"Celebrating the things that everyone told me would never happen but God has put his hands on me; ain't a man alive that can take that from me; working with what I got I got to keep on taking care of myself if I want to live long . . ." _

"Vala!"

Vala, with her back to the connecting door, was dividing her attention between ripping the price tag off a pair of Seven of All Mankind jeans and dancing her rhythmic showgirl steps. _"Ain't never ashamed of what life did to me; wasn't afraid to change 'cause it was good for me . . . I just want to be myself . . . work what you got . . . I'm talking about things that I know . . . ."_

Vala!"

When Vala still didn't hear Daniel, he stepped into the room and walked over to touch her shoulder. Overtaken with the surprise of the touch, Vala spun around, dropped the jeans and would have punched Daniel in the face if he hadn't caught her fist.

"Daniel! You scared me darling!" Vala breathed out heavily.

"I knocked; I shouted. You didn't hear me," Daniel said sheepishly still holding onto her fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Did you need something," Vala asked as she turned away from Daniel and leaned over to pick up the jeans she had dropped.

Daniel couldn't help watching; Vala's was giving him a full view of her enticing exposed body. Daniel felt his mouth go dry from the internal heat he felt at the close proximity of her exposed thighs and pleasing bottom. He couldn't even blame her for his own seduction; he had walked in on her completely unannounced after all.

"Can you turn that down and put those on," Daniel demanded pointing to the television and the jeans in quick succession.

"Why Daniel? Don't you like what I have on darling," Vala winked at him knowingly.

"Vala!"

"Fine," Vala said in a resigned voice handing Daniel the jeans pointing to the price tag. Daniel immediately ripped the tag off and handed the jeans back to Vala. Vala gave Daniel the remote control.

Vala sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes. Then, she slowly stripped off the fishnets. Daniel tried not to look, but he involuntarily caught sight of her a couple of times out of the corner of his eyes. Then Vala pulled on her new pair of jeans. The jeans hugged Vala's curves. She looked small as she had lost several inches of height standing in her bare feet.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to barge in, but I knocked several times and the door was unlocked," Daniel explained awkwardly.

"Darling, my door's been unlocked since we got here; I didn't think I would NEED to lock it," Vala replied in amusement at Daniel's discomfort.

"Well I didn't expect to walk in on you practicing for your Vegas act, and I did knock," Daniel said by way of an apology.

"Vegas act?" Vala smiled at Daniel with a slight look of confusion in her eyes.

"Vegas as in Las Vegas in Nevada; it's also known as sin city," Daniel explained to a more and more confused Vala.

"What?"

"Look it up on the internet later; the point is that I didn't mean to barge in here," Daniel said sheepishly.

"Daniel, don't worry about it; you have certainly seen me in far less clothing." Vala laughed, "And I was hardly naked. Though you did almost walk in on me trying on," Vala pointed to the bag of lingerie.

"Could you put all that away please," Daniel said in an irritated tone as he reddened and motioned to the lingerie. Vala's Victoria Secret private runway show came unbidden into Daniel's frontal lobe.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but you didn't really give me any notice you were coming in," Vala told him with a smirk and then added, "You know it's all perfectly harmless. Unless I'm wearing it, I don't think anything with lace is going to jump off the bed and try to seduce you. Of course, I could put it on if you'd like," Vala smirked at him.

"Just put it away," Daniel told her shaking his head and feigning annoyance to cover his more prurient thoughts. He sat on the sofa near the sliding glass door that led to a little balcony with a view of Washington.

Vala shrugged and began folding and putting each piece of lingerie back in the bag. Daniel rolled his eyes at her.

"So Daniel, to what do I owe the honor of your unexpected visit," Vala asked him.

"I rode back with Jack and you didn't expect me? I think you know what I want Vala. I want to hear your proposal."

"If I don't finish getting changed, we're going to be late for dinner at Jack's," Vala said.

"We're not going to dinner Vala; I cancelled it," Daniel told her. "We're not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Vala smiled at Daniel, "Darling all that can wait. It's rude to cancel at the last minute. Besides, we have to eat, we might as well eat with Jack and Sam," Vala told him.

"None of it can wait any longer Vala," Daniel told her firmly. He let out a big, frustrated sigh and motioned her to sit down on the couch next to him.

Vala gave him a big pout and folded her arms, clearly getting ready for a fight. "But I'm hungry Daniel."

"If you're hungry, then eat a snack from the honor bar," Daniel told her.

"I already ate all that stuff," Vala said motioning to her honor bar.

"You ate it all! Vala, they charge you for those snacks you know that right?"

"Well don't worry darling; it's only a few snacks. It can't be too expensive."

"Oh, really? You don't think it could be expensive?" Daniel reached into the desk and pulled out the honor bar snack price list. He handed the list to Vala.

"Fifteen dollars for a little can of cashews! Who's running this hotel, Baal?" Vala bit her lower lip trying to add up the snacks.

"Yup, you might have to take all that lingerie back just to pay your honor bar tab," Daniel smirked at her.

"No!"

Daniel shook his head with a look of amusement on his face. He picked up the empty basket that had once held Vala's honor bar snacks. Then, he went through the connecting door to his room. A few minutes later, Daniel returned with his untouched, fully stocked honor bar basket.

"Don't eat all this stuff, Vala," Daniel admonished. "Buy your snacks in the gift shop downstairs." Daniel threw her a bag of chips.

Vala jumped up and kissed Daniel on the cheek, "Thank you darling."

Daniel reddened slightly waving away Vala's thanks, "Now can we talk about your proposal? Please Vala, I've been worried all afternoon. I don't think I can sit through dinner this way." Daniel furrowed his brows and let out a ragged sigh.

Vala nodded and came to sit next to him. "I didn't mean to worry you Daniel."

"Where's the proposal? I want to read it now."

"What did Jack tell you," Vala asked with a worried look.

"Just the background, the IOA isn't your idea of a safe choice and you have some ideas to solidify your position at the SGC. So let's see it."

Vala didn't have the heart to bristle at Daniel's orders when she saw his eyes held a healthy measure of worry.

"The proposal only addresses what I expect from your government, it doesn't address the operations side.

Daniel pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, tell me what you have in mind."

"Maybe we should have a drink," Vala said.

Daniel put a hand on Vala's leg to stop her from getting up and said, "We've already done that Vala; quit stalling. Please, Vala."

Vala bit her lower lip and kept her eyes focused on her fidgeting hands. After a long pause she sighed and said, "One operation involves raiding the Lucian Alliance stockpiles of weapons grade naquedah."

"You're just talking about providing information right," Daniel said slowly.

Vala shook her head, "No, I'm talking about running a raid on the Lucian Alliance stockpiles, darling."

Daniel's mouth fell open as he stared at Vala silently. Then he started laughing, "Vala that's insane!"

Vala gave him a gentle look of confusion as he continued to laugh. Then she shrugged and said softly, "Darling, Jack doesn't think so."

Vala's words hit Daniel in the gut, and he stopped laughing.

"You should have told me about this before presenting it to Jack!"

"Darling, I only came up with the idea last night after you told me about your government's treaty with the Unas for a supply of naquedah."

"We were on the plane for hours this morning, Vala," Daniel told her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't approve," Vala almost whined.

Daniel took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, as he ordered, "Well, you were right, I don't approve. And, you're not doing it. You're going to tell Jack that you've changed your mind, and that you'll just be providing information and that's it."

Vala reached up and touched one of Daniel's hands that still held her shoulder. "Daniel information wouldn't be very much use. This isn't a job that an outsider can pull off. It's going to take someone with inside connections. I'm the only person your government is affiliated with that can run this raid, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head and said in an agitated voice, "The Lucian Alliance is full of cut-throats! It's not going to work; it's insane."

"Well darling, before I met you, the people I knew were mostly cut-throats. By the way, Jack has agreed to help me plan the raid."

"And how exactly are you planning to pull this off," Daniel asked her with a healthy measure of skepticism.

"I haven't sketched my idea out for Jack yet, but I have some colleagues with ships. I'm thinking we'll run a few sabotage missions; set the worst of the warring Alliance factions against each other. The naquedah smuggling rings have already got to be hurting from the discord. With a little push, they should be desperate enough for a payday that we'll be able to deal for information and assistance. If all goes well, we can beam the naquedah right out from under the Alliance's nose." Vala clapped her hands to show what a piece of cake this would be.

Daniel looked at her like she was crazy. "That's impossible!"

"Darling, if someone had told you that one extremely attractive woman could steal your penis shaped ship away from a full crew of military, you would have said that was impossible too; that is until you saw me do it."

"I still think it's insane, and I can't believe Jack is encouraging this fantasy," Daniel looked at her with stern worry. Then his expression softened, "Vala, we can keep you at the SGC without you taking these risks."

"Daniel I don't think giving them information is going to secure my position permanently. The only thing that secures my position is to drastically reduce the role of the IOA at the SGC. And to do that we need another source of funding. Jack agrees with my assessment that your government will reconsider SGC funding in exchange for the naquedah stockpile. It isn't without risk Daniel, but I can pull it off if it is planned well and I get the help I need," Vala braced herself for Daniel to yell, but he just sat there for several long, silent moments.

"You're plan isn't going to eliminate Woolsey, because the IOA serves as Russia's eyes on the program. The Russians own the Stargate used at the SGC. So you might as well forget about raiding the Alliance," Daniel told her with obvious relief that he had found a major flaw in her plan.

"Well Jack informed me of that fact too. So, I'm suggesting we find a couple of spare Stargates for your government. And I think those two operations together will significantly reduce the IOA influence and power at the SGC."

"So you're going to steal some planet's Stargate to get what you want? You're going to be a space pirate again?" Daniel looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"No! We're going to look for Stargates on uninhabited planets first. But we're also going to look at liberating Stargates off our enemies' stronghold planets. That won't be the first choice though."

"It's still stealing," Daniel maintained.

"No Daniel, it's state sponsored privateering, which will be sanctioned by your government, a time honored tradition among the Tau'ri."

"What!"

"I know all about the English, French and Dutch pillaging from Spanish ships when your little American continent was first being exploited by your European ancestors. For that matter, the Spanish were stealing from all the Native Americans! That was also a form of piracy. And, that's not the only example in Tau'ri history Daniel and you know it."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"No Daniel, it makes it a reality – it's how the real world, the real universe, works darling," Vala said with knowing eyes that still managed to look fresh and innocent.

Daniel huffed his disapproval emphasizing it by folding his arms over his chest.

"Daniel, are you telling me that in the ten years that you've been involved with the SGC, you never took what your world needed or took away something you didn't want an enemy to control?" Vala looked at him patiently for the answer to her question.

"No, never," Daniel responded.

"What about when you hijacked the Odyssey in order to deploy Merlin's weapon? Where did your ZPMs come from? What about the technology Jack stole from the Tollan?"

"How did you know . . . that's different," Daniel protested.

"Oh, of course it is darling; it's different because you and your little Stargating club did it and justified it."

"Look, why don't we go to Jack's and have dinner. You can talk to him about these projects, and then after dinner, you can read my proposal?"

"Fine, but you should know that I'm going to do my best to talk Jack out of agreeing to your plan," Daniel told her.

"I'm sure you will darling," Vala smiled and patted his hand.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**In The House That Jack Built**_

Vala and Sam were clearing the dinner table inside of Jack's three bedroom colonial house in Arlington, Virginia. The dinner had been subdued since Jack had insisted on no shop talk before they ate. Now that dinner was over, Daniel and Jack were sitting on the deck drinking Samuel Adams beer and watching the evening dissipate the day's heat over the Potomac River and the Washington DC skyline beyond.

"Vala feels that the IOA and the SGC have gone back on their word, and she's right about that, they did. So she's come up with a proposal for concessions and compensation she wants if the President agrees to the operations she's proposing," Jack began.

"I'll just bet she did," Daniel snorted in frustration.

"Ah Daniel, it's not that bad; part of the proposal concerns you," Jack suppressed a smirk.

"What does she want from me? My kidneys; do I have to marry her?"

"No, nothing like that; but don't give her any ideas," Jack said letting a smirk run wild on his face. "Here read it for yourself." Jack handed Daniel the proposal and walked back into the house.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Fight Night**_

"Well he's reading it," Jack told Vala and Sam as he entered the kitchen.

Vala looked out onto the deck and watched Daniel reading the proposal. He looked pensive and deep in thought. Not a good sign Vala thought.

"How's he doing, Jack," Vala asked.

"Well he isn't happy Vala, but you didn't think he would be now did ya?"

"No, I guess not," Vala told him.

"Vala, just talk to him honestly. He'll come around," Sam told her.

Vala nodded and walked nervously out onto the deck as if she were going to face a firing squad.

"Daniel," Vala said tentatively.

"Is it finally time for you to consult me about your grand gesture," Daniel said in a flat voice.

Vala nodded and perched on the deck chair next to him.

Vala looked guardedly into Daniel's storming blue eyes, "So?"

Daniel grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, "Look, why don't we give them the naquedah mining information and see what happens."

"Daniel, I know you worked very hard on my behalf, and I'm so very grateful to you darling." Vala reached out and touched the side of Daniel's cheek.

Daniel reddened but said nothing.

"But time just prolongs the inevitable. It won't change how vulnerable I am in this situation; and I don't want to live like that."

Daniel blanched. Was Vala implying that he had put her in this vulnerable situation; that he hadn't taken care of her when she'd relied on his word? Her words went through him like a knife. He hadn't protected Sha're and now he had left Vala vulnerable to the point that she proposed risking her life for some security. Daniel shook his head, trying to rid himself if the feeling of failure.

"No Vala; I don't plan to let the IOA anywhere near your life. You know I have some pull around here. I have an expertise that this program relies upon," Daniel said.

"What, so you'd threaten to withhold your expertise while we have Ori warriors out there trying to conquer the galaxy?" Vala looked at Daniel with gentle amusement, "Come on Daniel."

"No! We'd leave together and fight the Ori allied with the Jaffa, with Teal'c. Just like I told Mitchell," Daniel elaborated.

"Just like you told Mitchell, before you even asked me if I would agree to leave with you," Vala said quietly.

"Are you saying you would refuse to go with me Vala?"

"Daniel, would you really leave all your tablets and research? Would you leave Sam and Jack, leave Earth? Would you leave the missions that you haven't had time for? Would you give all that up just for me?" Vala was looking directly at Daniel and as she spoke she saw panic and confusion in his eyes.

Daniel turned away from Vala's gaze and said tentatively, as if unsure of his answer, "Yes."

"Why darling, why would you give all that up," Vala asked softly.

Daniel was silent for a moment, as if he were stunned by her question. "Because, I brought you here; I vouched for you; I arranged for you to stay, and now I'm responsible for you," Daniel told her regaining some of his composure.

"And that's the only reason," Vala asked as her eyes searched his.

"What other reason would there be," Daniel asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I make you happy and you can't see living on Earth without me," Vala suggested with a little smile.

"Vala can't you be serious about anything," Daniel responded gruffly.

Vala looked at Daniel in disbelief. "You don't think I'm being serious Daniel? I'm asking you to explain your reasons for threatening to turn your life upside down for me."

"Vala, you turned my life upside down a long time ago. I've told you why I would leave with you; there isn't any other reason," Daniel said avoiding her eyes.

Vala's breath hitched in before she could stop herself; she stood up and went to the deck's railing where the view of the Potomac River and DC's sparkling lights could distract her.

Vala had heard Daniel get up and follow her.

Daniel was staring at Vala's back, wondering what she was thinking. He knew his answer to her question wasn't the whole truth. He had other reasons that he didn't want to share. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to be near her; and for some reason, he didn't think his life would make sense without her. But he couldn't bring himself to admit any of those things.

"Vala?"

Vala felt like she'd been punched in the stomach; she wanted to cry, but instead, she plastered a big smile on her face and turned slowly to face Daniel.

"Alright then, that's not a good enough reason, Daniel," Vala began. "I simply cannot have that. For one thing, I'd never hear the end of it darling." Vala gave him another fake smile that did not reach her eyes. "Let's just clear something up once and for all shall we? You are not responsible for me Daniel; and if you feel any misguided sense of responsibility, I release you from it. I am responsible for myself. And, I can take care of myself."

Daniel felt the pit of his stomach go cold. Is she angry; is she hurt, Daniel wondered.

Vala paused for a moment, but Daniel said nothing. So she continued, "I would like to stay at the SGC; I have come to think of it as . . . that's why I put this proposal together. All my instincts are telling me that my proposal is the right call for everyone. When I ignore my instincts on these matters, I end up locked away, or beaten or raped, and I'm not doing it, not even for you Daniel."

Daniel was at a loss and continued to silently watch Vala.

Vala fumed, "I really should have figured this all out and taken care of it before now. But you said you'd handle it, and I . . . no one has ever offered to fight for me before and you seemed so sure. I wanted to believe you Daniel. Daniel, this is the right call." Vala said conclusively.

Daniel started to speak, but Vala cut him off by adding, "And another thing, if I can't manage to convince your government on the merits of my proposal, then I'll leave your little planet and you won't be coming with me." As the words left her mouth, Vala felt hollow and lonely thinking of what life would be like without Daniel and the SGC. You shouldn't miss something that isn't really yours, she thought to herself.

"And what if that isn't acceptable to me, Vala," Daniel asked somewhat taken aback by her firm rejection.

"Well, according to you, it would be unacceptable only because you feel guilty and responsible. But, I've just released you from responsibility. So hopefully, you'd recover quickly. Here this should help; I'm used to leaving people and places behind Daniel. I'm not going to pretend it's a pleasant experience, but I always survive. I ALWAYS do. And then pretty soon, you and your little planet will be just another thing I left behind. So that should help soothe any guilt don't you think?" Daniel paled at her cold tone of voice, but he said nothing.

"And I don't care if you feel guilty or not Daniel; I won't have you sacrificing everything in the world you love and care about out of a misguided sense of responsibility," Vala turned back to look at the view. She needed to quell the rising tide of hopelessness making her entire body feel weak.

Daniel's mouth fell open in anger, confused by her reaction as he heard Vala confirm that she could leave without him; that she could easily learn to live without him; and that he would quickly fade to nothingness in her memory.

"Vala, I'm going to do what I think is best," Daniel said bitterly.

"No!" Vala cut him off. "You haven't given me a good enough reason for allowing any sacrifice on your part. And I don't want you to make that kind of threat, when I won't allow you to follow through on it. You'll lose credibility. This is my fight Daniel."

Vala watched as Daniel silently struggled for the right words. Before he could come to any conclusions, Vala added, "And, this is really beside the point darling. I'm perfectly capable of handling a raid, and there's no reason your government should say no. Everything will be fine. It's not likely that I'll be leaving the SGC."

"Unless you get killed trying to pull this stuff off. Vala, you can't remember your past; you have nightmares and hop into some strange fighting stance. You say you can pull off this risky raid off. You're talking about a suicide mission Vala. You're putting other people's lives at risk, Jack's life," Daniel told her heatedly.

"I've ALWAYS performed on missions Daniel!"

Daniel grabbed her shoulders, "Vala, you've been in my bed how many times because you're too terrified to sleep on your own; and you say I'm not responsible to make sure you're safe."

Vala stepped into Daniel's space and whispered in his ear, "Darling, I was under the impression that sleeping in your bed . . . well I wasn't the only one who got some comfort and, might there even have been some enjoyment from that."

Daniel stepped back and looked at her angrily, "Vala, that happened because you needed it."

"And you call me a liar Daniel." Vala said darkly. "Look, I managed just fine before I met you; so what makes you responsible for providing my respite?"

"I didn't mean to imply that I was responsible; I meant to imply that your state of mind makes you ill equipped to handle a raid against the Lucian Alliance," Daniel yelled.

Vala snorted, "Well actually, now that I think about it, I had the nightmares under control until you started all this digging into Qetesh. I suppose you are a bit responsible for all that starting back up. But no matter darling, we'll just stop dredging up Qetesh and I'll be fine again. There's no need to worry. And the raid can go forward."

"Oh you were doing fine before you met me were you," Daniel goaded. "Vala you were having nightmares long before we went to Quotan, or didn't you think I knew why you slept in my office more than in your own bed?"

Vala remained silent for a moment, and then she said, "The occasional nightmare doesn't mean that I can't function, if it did you wouldn't have allowed me on SG-1 missions."

Daniel glared at Vala with his arms crossed.

Vala looked at him with an open sincerity, "Daniel, I've always chalked up your derisive comments to how we started out and to you being uncomfortable with how I make you feel sometimes. But if you're telling me that you truly see me as incompetent, after everything you said to Jack today, well I guess I'm truly confused. Which is it Daniel? Am I a valuable competent asset or am I some fragile, screwed up nutter who can't take care of herself?"

"Both," Daniel said softly.

"Well Darling, this is the fragile, screwed up nutter who is going to make sure that no one will be able to control or take away the one thing you need to survive happily -- your work."

"If you're so convinced that your proposal is the right call then why didn't you discuss it with me before you gave it to Jack?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Look Daniel, I wanted to tell you. But, I'm not obligated to tell you anything. I'm a part of the SG-1 and the SGC, did you forget that? I . . . didn't think I needed to consult . . . I'm not a child Daniel. I know what I'm doing, especially now that I have the complete picture, something you didn't really grasp darling." Vala said with an edge to her voice as if there was some anger underneath the words.

Daniel looked at her with intense scrutiny. "You weren't going to tell me at all were you Vala? Jack made you tell me didn't he?"

"You know what Daniel? I have a lot of negotiation experience; I probably have more experience than you do in fact. And, I'm an outsider so I can ask for concessions. Your participation would have just clouded the picture."

"But I am participating Vala. Your proposal impacts me, my work, SG-1 and the SGC! Did you even think of that?" Daniel said with anger biting at his words.

"Well I am consulting you before the fact Daniel. I'm consulting you tonight!" Vala's words were firm and challenging.

"You're consulting me tonight because Jack made you. And if he hadn't, you would have presented this to the President without one word to me, wouldn't you?" Daniel was really angry now.

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously, and apparently I was right. You want me to wait, to be reasonable while the IOA just keeps this hanging over my head? Or maybe you'd prefer me to leave your little Stargating Club outright Daniel?" Vala asked trying to get her disappointment and anger under control.

"Oh shut up Vala, you think I'm going to let that happen," Daniel raised his voice almost snarling at her, "I said I'm going to make sure you're safe Vala."

"Yes you did darling, but your grand gesture of taking me to live with the Jaffa isn't very practical now is it – especially for a man who lives for his work and nothing else," Vala challenged him.

"If I'm willing to try it, why should you object? It's my work!"

"Well Daniel, your way leaves the Lucian Alliance with a considerable amount of naquedah at their disposal, which might not be such a great idea in light of their current feelings towards your planet. That's a loaded weapon pointing at all our heads."

"Well, why are we just hearing about all this now? And in connection with a deal where you profit personally?"

"Because it hadn't occurred to me; I've been busy fighting the Ori not to mention all this Qetesh nonsense. And you're hearing about it in this context because your government isn't bothering to protect me from the IOA so I need to show them my value. I need something concrete to protect myself. I'm sorry that doesn't meet with your approval, but it is necessary darling."

"Uh huh, Vala I brought you here; I vouched for you and now you're trying to blackmail my government! And you're involving me in your scheme!" Daniel's words rushed out.

"Oh, so you're embarrassed about being associated with my selfish, self serving proposal is that it Daniel? What a complete shock that you are yet again disapproving of my actions and suspicious of my motives," Vala said with some bite in her words.

"No, no; Vala, I didn't say you embarrassed me," Daniel growled at her.

"Well Dr. Jackson, I'm glad you're not embarrassed; and if you are, get over it. Because come tomorrow, Jack is taking that proposal, my proposal, to the President."

"I don't want it Vala; I don't want anything from you," Daniel shouted.

Vala was looking at Daniel, suddenly tired, terribly tired and upset. "I had intended the deal points concerning you as a gesture of thanks Daniel. I didn't mean to insult you. But, let's just look at it as a consolation prize for everything you've had to suffer through, all against your will apparently, since you had the misfortune to meet me. False gods know, you've certainly complained to me enough about what a pain in the ass I am to you; about how you didn't get to go to Atlantis because of me; and about how I interfere with your work. The deal points concerning your professional autonomy are staying in! So I suggest you use the rest of your evening to make that proposal as useful as possible." Vala gave Daniel one last determined look before leaving Daniel alone on the deck.


	34. Chapter 34

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Stockholm Syndrome – CHAPTER 34**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

**Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.**

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**I know I said I wouldn't post this stuff tonight, but I couldn't wait for you all to read it. Also, I decided to break up the last of the Washington arc into three sections instead of just two. That means you can expect Chapter 35 in the next couples of days, if not sooner. Once again, I really want to hear from all you readers; so let me know what you think. Because, I worked on this chapter for a long time (see I'm invested in it). So please let me know your thoughts on it. **_

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Dropping the Eaves**_

Vala looked from Sam to Jack, but didn't say anything.

Jack put his hands on Vala's shoulders and said, "Vala I think Danny's a little overwhelmed, like your thank you gift might be a bit of overkill for him. It's like you exchanged Christmas gifts; he gave you a blender and you gave him a Porsche."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jack. "Okay Sam, you think you can do any better, I'll be on the deck with Daniel." Jack began gathering slices of cake and coffee to take with him.

"Actually, Sam I need to get out of here for awhile," Vala said with a small fake smile.

"No problem, I'll come with you," Sam told her.

"Okay ladies, but no dancing on bar tops," Jack smirked.

Jack went out to the deck with the dessert and coffee.

"Did I hear Sam and Vala leave," Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, you've driven Vala to drink and she's taking Sam with her. You were pretty harsh with her Daniel," Jack said quietly. "You may not see it Daniel, but her plan has a lot of merit."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel found himself back at the hotel sitting in the dark on the balcony of his room looking out on the DC skyline. He was angry, restless, confused and overwhelmed. Vala had basically told him he hadn't protected her; that she didn't want him with her if she had to leave Earth; and then, she'd called him a liar! He was uncomfortable with her proposal on every level – the risk, the return to piracy and the self-serving compensation. He had no idea what her grand gesture concerning his professional autonomy meant given everything she had said to him today.

Daniel thought back to the conversation that he'd had with Jack an hour ago.

_Earlier that evening:_

Daniel let out a loud sigh. "She's feeding you a bill of goods Jack. She can't pull it off. No one can, that's suicide," Daniel said sharply as he gritted his teeth.

"Daniel, I'll verify the information before we commit resources. But if what she says is correct, I think it just might be doable. We've certainly attempted far stupider missions for far less reason."

Daniel rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"But to be honest, I get the impression it won't be a walk in the park," Jack confessed.

"You know she wouldn't just be putting her life on the line. She'd be risking others."

"Yeah, well it's what we all do – it comes with the territory doesn't it Daniel," Jack stated the obvious.

"Yes, but the risks need to be acceptable," Daniel said knowing it was a hypocritical statement.

Jack gave him a sideways glance and said, "Yeah, right."

"Jack! Look she's got memory issues; she can't sleep through the night; she gets stressed and goes into some weird fighting posture," Daniel divulged traitorously.

"Daniel for someone who claims to have no interest in her, you are acting like a possessive husband. Has Hank taken her off active duty?"

"Well no," Daniel admitted.

"Has she ever proven dangerous to your safety on a mission?"

"Not yet but," Daniel sputtered.

"Then I don't see a problem; we've had you on active duty with amnesia; and you've certainly been a loose canon. From what I've seen, she's a hell of a lot more reliable than you were when I took you on buddy. Look, I'll get her back in one piece."

"Jack! I guess Vala was right, you're on board with this," Daniel said incredulous at the discovery that he could not sway Jack away from the plan.

"Yes Daniel I'm on board. And, I want you on board too," Jack told him.

"Did you help her with any of the stuff in the proposal, Jack?" Daniel asked in a voice with more calm than he felt.

"No, I told her you'd be dangerous with that much freedom. But she seemed to have more faith." Jack laughed, "She came up with all that stuff on her own."

"Yeah well I think the compensation is the whole reason for the deal," Daniel said bitterly. "I just thought we were passed all that stuff."

"Look it's a good proposal; she's trying to secure funding for the SGC and the work she knows that you are passionate about. She's trying to make sure that you have autonomy," Jack pointed out. "Doesn't she get any credit from you for that stuff?"

Daniel had no reply so Jack added, "There's nothing wrong with a little self interest and the instinct to protect what you love."

Daniel scowled at the admonishment.

Several minutes of silence passed between Jack and Daniel. Jack sat quietly allowing Daniel to formulate his thoughts.

"You really think this stuff is possible." Daniel shook his head in disbelief, letting out another long breath. He had never even thought about asking for such terms. It reminded him of the time in Atlantis when Vala kept pressing him to ask Morgan Le Fay outright for the ancient names and gate addresses of the three planets where Merlin's weapon might be.

"Well Danny, you need to think about how to make her proposal about your autonomy agreeable to the administration. And yeah, I think once they see what she's offering, they're going to be pretty accommodating to her requests, so I wouldn't be eliminating any of them right off the bat," Jack advised. "She's certainly thinking outside of the box."

_Back on the Balcony_

Daniel had left Jack's house after that conversation and walked for some time before he wound up back in his hotel room sitting on the balcony in the dark.

Lost in his thoughts, he heard voices in her room. Through the small break in the partition between their balconies, Daniel could see the curtain softly blowing out from the open sliding glass door to Vala's room. Two figures in silhouette sat down on Vala's couch.

"Thanks for tonight Sam," Vala said with a smile.

"No problem; Cam said he'd be over in a couple of minutes," Sam told her soothingly.

"So what would you like to drink?" Vala asked. "There's wine?"

"Fine."

Daniel had meant to get up and go into his room, give them some privacy, but his feet didn't seem to want to move.

"Think Daniel's back yet," Vala asked nervously.

"I doubt it. He's probably still with Jack," Sam replied. Daniel saw Sam move to look out the sliding glass door. "His room is dark," Sam added.

"Doesn't matter; he'll be in avoidance mode; he may never recover from my act of generosity, I suppose he'd call it greed," Vala said bitterly.

"Vala, give him some time." Sam said.

"Yes because time has patched everything up with Dr. Daniel Jackson, right Sam? It seems to me that Daniel has had several years of my time."

More like you've had several years of my time Vala. Daniel thought silently as he clenched his teeth and fumed.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"So Princess, you wanted to talk to us," Cam asked Vala as he settled on the couch next to Sam.

"In a nutshell, I've told Jack that I will plan and run a raid on the Lucian Alliance to liberate their extensive weapons grade naquedah stockpiles and deliver them to the Tau'ri. I'm going to leverage those stockpiles into some concessions from your government including restored funding for the SGC.

Sam and Cameron looked shocked and briefly glanced at one another to confirm their own response to the news.

"Oh, and today, Jack and I figured out that we'll need to find a couple of spare Stargates for your government in order to reduce the IOA's involvement in the SGC," Vala continued.

Sam and Cameron's both wore surprised expressions. Both of them exclaimed, "Wow!"

"By the way, Jack thinks this plan is doable. Not completely without risk, but worth trying." Vala added in an all business, go through the check list of questions and objections you'll have, matter of fact tone.

Sam asked softly, "And this is what you were talking to Daniel about today? This is why he's so upset?"

"Frankly, you'd have to ask Daniel why he's upset; I doubt he could even tell you," Vala shrugged.

Daniel let out a loud snort that he thought for sure would be heard, but no one seemed to notice.

"Well that's a pretty ambitious plan, Princess," Cam told her.

"Yes, I suppose so; but I do have contacts and sources that I believe can be turned to our purpose. And Jack's going to help with the planning and execution. I'm pretty sure we won't get a go traffic green light on the project unless he thinks there's a good chance of success," Vala told them.

"It's just called a 'green light'," Cam corrected.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm motivated by saving myself from the IOA, but that doesn't mean my plan is without tactical merit for the Tau'ri," Vala stated.

"Vala, SG-1 is going to want to help with your operation," Cam added.

Vala looked at Cam sternly, "Absolutely not!"

"That's not your call, Princess," Cam told her.

Vala held a hand to her forehead. "What have I done to deserve all you attractive Tau'ri men trying to run my life?"

Daniel silently scowled. "Because you look beautiful and act like a fruitcake," Daniel whispered to himself.

"This Tau'ri man, attractive or not, is your CO, Princess," Cam smirked at her. "I guess that gives me the right to run part of your life."

"Cam's right Vala, you'll need our help," Sam told her gently.

"Yes Sam, I'll need YOUR help to pick out the right Stargates to target for liberation. I'll probably need your help on some of the technical issues like unlinking the gates we target from the gate network. But you're both wrong about the Lucian Alliance raid. The SG-1 has to stay out of it; that's my call; and quite frankly, you're faces are so recognizable that your participation could jeopardize the whole operation." Vala gave Cam a little smirk as she added, "Cam Mitchell bounty hunter can't come within a thousand light years of this raid."

"I could be Mr. Shaft then. Besides, your better known than me," Cam argued.

Daniel nodded silently from his eaves dropping perch.

Vala nodded her agreement and shrugged. "Yes, yes that's true. But my reputation has a moral flexibility that allows for the likelihood that I have double crossed my dear Tau'ri allies and am now on my own again."

"In other words, it won't surprise them to see you've parted ways with an ally." Sam said.

"That's right Samantha," Vala nodded.

"Vala, you said Jack thinks this raid is a good idea," Cam began.

Vala nodded.

"Well that goes a long way towards convincing me that it is workable. Plus I've seen you pull off some pretty impressive feats," Cam told her.

Vala smiled, "Thanks Cam. I'm relieved to hear that you don't share Daniel's opinion that I'm an incompetent blundering idiot."

Daniel shook his head angrily at her words.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that Vala," Sam defended gently.

"I didn't think he did either, Sam, but you didn't hear him tonight," Vala said with hurt and anger in her voice.

Daniel felt a tiny pang of guilt break through his anger. He'd made Vala feel incompetent, and he was sorry about that.

"You might as well know the rest of it. This is my self serving compensation proposal," Vala said handing them each a copy. "Daniel has already raised his objections to the parts concerning him."

Vala sat quietly while her two teammates read her proposal.

"Vala, you've asked for everything except the keys to the White House," Cam whistled. "It's not all about personal gain though; Jackson shouldn't have said that. And, if you pull this off, the SGC and Daniel's archeology department will never need to worry about funds again. And, I guess I'm very touched by your gesture of including a bonus for me."

Vala smiled, "Thanks Cam; well hey, I had to pay Wendy back for all that pie somehow."

"But Princess, Jackson is right, it does feel strange to have a personal gain from an operation where people will be risking their lives."

Daniel silently nodded his head in agreement with Mitchell's words.

"Well Cam I'll tell you exactly what I told Daniel. This is my proposal and it's not up to you what I ask for. I'm the one taking the most risks. I'm just informing you of my intentions as a courtesy. And I'm not going to tell you to spend the money on charity. I intend this money to insure that my teammates are able to secure their financial futures no matter what happens," Vala smiled, but her eyes held determination.

Cam thought back to his injuries after the battle in the Antarctica. His rehabilitation would have been less painful and gone more quickly if he could have afforded a private facility. As it was, his parents had loaned him money for additional physical therapy. The military rehabilitation facility had been excellent, but there were so many wounded soldiers in need that therapy time was at a premium. And, he couldn't deny that he had worried about how he would support himself if the wheelchair had become a permanent fixture in his life.

"I guess when you put it like that I can see where you're coming from. I'm not sure I'll be able to accept it, but I appreciate you thinking of my welfare, Vala," Cam told her as he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Cam, please accept the bonus if I can negotiate it. Remember, the bonus will be paid by Uncle American Sam, not me. Once this negotiation is over, I'll be out of that part of it," Vala noted.

"It's just Uncle Sam, Princess," Cam smiled.

"Sam, you've been pretty quiet," Vala said.

"I'm overwhelmed, Vala. I'm touched that you thought of me. But, I don't expect these monies to come to fruition. You should just use this as a negotiating point."

"Expect the money Sam; these teammate bonuses are important to me. The only points I prioritize more highly are freedom and Daniel's professional autonomy," Vala told her.

"Look, I won't raise any objections to your proposal, but I do plan to ask Jack for a role in the Alliance raid," Cam said.

Vala smiled and nodded at Cam's statement. She, and not Jack, would make the personnel decisions for the raid. But, she didn't really need to argue with Cam about that right now.

"So Jackson didn't take too well to you giving him the winning suitcase, huh Howie Mandel," Cam asked her with a gentle smile.

Daniel shook his head no.

Vala looked confused.

"It's a game show, Princess, where you pick a case and win what's inside."

"Oh, no, no he didn't," Vala said.

"Give him some time," Cam told her.

"Yes, that's what everyone has advised," Vala gave Cam a big fake smile that hid her burgeoning desire to smack the next person who advised her to give Daniel Jackson more time.

"And on that note, I have to say goodnight," Cam told the women. "I've got to go call home; it's Wendy's birthday."

"It is! I love Wendy! Please tell her happy birthday for me, Cam!" Vala gave him a heart felt grin.

"Wendy loves you too, Princess," Cam grinned back.

Daniel felt a twinge of jealousy at the easy and happy relationship Vala enjoyed with Cam. She could easily fit into his world. Cam ordered Vala around, and she followed his lead. Cam's parents already loved her like a daughter. Those people that are like parents for Vala; she doesn't have that in the world I can offer her. Daniel's thoughts shocked him; that's a thought you have for someone you want to marry. He shook his head; where did that come from, he wondered.

Sitting on his darkened balcony, Daniel couldn't deny that Jack, Cam and Sam all seemed to be fine with Vala's proposal. It might be overwhelming and over the top, but they had agreed to support it. Why couldn't he give Vala support? Was he being unreasonable? Was his fear of losing Vala in this risky operation clouding his judgment? Was his own guilt over failing to protect Vala clouding his judgment?

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

Vala plopped on the couch next to Sam. She ran her hands through her hair. "Sam, I'm out of my depth here. It feels like the right thing to do. Why can't Daniel see that?"

"Daniel's behavior today hurt you, but I think he was reacting to the dangers this plan will pose to the people he loves, including you Vala. He cares; he just can't admit it."

Daniel leaned forward towards the partition, he was listening intently now.

"Daniel doesn't care about me. He only sees me as an obligation and responsibility," Vala said. "He told me so today."

I didn't say that, Daniel thought.

"Daniel's had a lot of tragedy and not everyone is as resilient as you are Vala."

"Daniel doesn't even try to recover, Sam. I see that now," Vala said sadly. "And, I'm part of the salt that keeps his wounds raw and bleeding. It's why he fought to keep me at the SGC."

"He fought for you because he cares what happens to you; he thinks you're brave, intelligent and have a contribution to make," Sam said softly.

Daniel nodded his head from his hiding place.

"Sam, lots of people offered those things to the SGC, and Daniel never integrated them into his daily life. He never told them they were home and . . . ."

Daniel folded his arms anxious as he heard his words flow through Vala.

"Vala, you had a lot to do with how close Daniel became to you; don't you think," Sam asked gently.

Daniel was vigorously nodding his head up and down.

"Yes, I don't deny that Sam. But I couldn't have gotten close to Daniel if he truly hadn't wanted it and you know it."

"Yes, I guess that's true. Daniel's managed to hold even his closest friends at bay when he puts his mind to it," Sam agreed.

Whose side are you on Sam, Daniel silently huffed.

"I thought he allowed me to stay close . . . because under all the criticism and gruff rejection . . . he cared about me. But now I think it has more to do with his wife and my history as a host."

Daniel gasped. What the hell does she mean by that?

"What are you saying, Vala," Sam asked.

"The only way Daniel can learn what Sha're experienced as a host, is to learn how I experienced being a host. I mean, I already knew he needed to know that stuff from me," Vala explained further with a sigh. "But, I thought he needed it for closure so he could move on. Now I think he needs it to keep his wounds bleeding so he doesn't have to move on."

Daniel's stomach lurched. Vala's had just confirmed that she'd allowed him to dig into her history with Qetesh for his benefit.

Sam shook her head. "Vala, Daniel believes that you need to know about your time with Qetesh so you can move on," Sam said.

"Maybe on some level, I suppose that's true, Sam. But I think it is also true that Daniel has worked hard at keeping his wounds surrounding Sha're fresh. It's been seven years since her death!"

"He does need to move on; but I think he's starting to do that now," Sam told her.

"Sam, Daniel signed up with SG-1 to save Sha're, and failed. But, he didn't quit the SGC and get on with living his life. He just changed his goal and fought to free the galaxy from the Goa'uld. And I'm not saying that was wrong. But it allowed him to dwell on his painful past. Now the Goa'uld have been defeated. But does he move on from his painful past? No; he arranges to be in constant close proximity to a former long time host to a Goa'uld."

"Vala, you chose Daniel; you sought him out," Sam pointed out.

Daniel nodded silently.

"I'm not denying my part in this Sam. I did seek Daniel. I've been pretty up front about the whole Daniel thing in spite of what he thinks," Vala said.

Daniel had a look of silent confusion on his face as he listened to Sam's gentle laugh.

"Yes you have Vala. But remember Daniel is a man, and they're pretty clueless about that stuff."

What! Daniel thought: I'm not an idiot! I know she wants me for sex. She's made that quite clear.

"Sam, I can't kid myself anymore, Daniel wants me here so he can find out what Sha're went through as a host. It's all he wants from me. But I don't think he's been prepared for the truth." Vala snorted bitterly.

What! How does she figure that! Daniel thought as he let out an involuntary snort.

"Vala, what do you mean," Sam asked quietly.

"Sam you've been there. You were host to Jolinar; you were in limbo without the ability to move your body; it's so cold and dark. And you're just nothing. But you were with a Tok'ra who assured you that it was only temporary. I know it wasn't exactly voluntary on your part, but you came to cooperate with Jolinar. And, Jolinar wasn't being cruel."

"Yes," Sam whispered.

"Sam, how do you feel about Martook? He was Jolinar's great love. And you love him too, don't you Sam?" Vala asked the question softly.

"Yes," Sam admitted.

"And, you don't know where Jolinar's feelings about Martook end and your feelings for him begin?" Vala cut straight to the truth of Sam's feelings.

"Yes, that's true," Sam told her nodding.

Daniel was holding his breath to make sure he heard every word. He knew Sam had strong feelings for Martook. He'd heard her talk about it.

"Well for a forced host, there's a great deal more brutality and cruelty," Vala told her in a strained voice. "So if there is any love and humanity, then you seek it and make it yours too. Love and humanity aren't easy to find when you're dealing with a Goa'uld. It wants to grind you out of existence."

Daniel heard Sam's breath catch in her throat. He too was horrified and fascinated by Vala's words. He was desperate for more information and thankful when Sam asked another question.

"Vala, what are you saying?"

"I saw a documentary on your television about Patty Hearst. She's a newspaper heiress who was kidnapped in the 1970s by the Symbionese Liberation Army."

"I know who she is Vala," Sam told her.

"Anyway, after awhile Patty Hearst participated in a bank robbery with her kidnappers. The program talked about how long term hostages come to identify with their captors. They called it Stockholm Syndrome," Vala said.

"Uh, huh," Sam encouraged Vala to continue.

Daniel was looking through the slit in the partition and pressing his cheek against it.

"The truth is that hosts are hostages; and over time a hostage can't keep up living in terror and despair all twenty-four and seven," Vala explained.

"twenty-four; seven?" Sam corrected.

"Yes, exactly, you have to find a way to survive. You become involved in the only life available to you – that of your captor, in our case the Goa'uld who took over our bodies. And you take any moments of pleasure and joy that you can find or you dwell alone in the unspeakable cruelty. And, if you dwell in the cruelty, you give up and go insane like Sarah did."

"Oh," Sam let out a big sigh.

Daniel's breath hitched in again, and he was afraid the women might hear him as he brought his arms around himself in comfort. He couldn't bear to hear the pain in Vala's voice.

Vala was holding back tears in her eyes, "Daniel's the smartest man I've ever known. He saw Sarah go insane; and, he's heard the Tok'ra say that most hosts are driven insane. He knows the look of a life in failure."

Vala paused as if she were afraid to continue. And Daniel felt himself nearly jumping out of his skin with the desire for her to finish her thought.

"Vala," Sam prompted her to continue.

"And Daniel's wife Sha're wasn't insane; was she? And, I'm not insane am I?" Vala gave a little laugh, "You don't have to answer that."

"You're saying that you and Sha're found a way to survive and maintain your sanity," Sam nodded in understanding.

Daniel let out a jagged breath as a tear ran down his face. He watched Vala through the slit in the partition nod her head up and down. Vala had wrapped her arms around her own body; she was unaware that she and Daniel had mirror image body language at the moment.

"What Daniel doesn't want to see is that Sha're, his beautiful wife, and of course she loved him and wanted him back. What woman wouldn't want to be with Daniel when he wanted her?"

Daniel smiled softly at the compliment in spite of himself.

"At some point, Sha're bonded with her captor Amonet. Sha're identified and bonded with Amonet and Apophis and the love they felt for one another. She bonded to the point that she carried their child for nine months."

Sam nodded silently.

"Sha're had control of her body while she was pregnant. Amonet had suppressed herself in order to sustain the pregnancy – otherwise the child would have died," Vala continued.

"Yes, the Goa'uld must remain dormant. That's my understanding of how a Goa'uld and human mating for a harcesis child is brought to term," Sam agreed.

"Apophis sent Sha're to Abydos, her home world, for most of her pregnancy right Sam?"

"Yes Vala, that's right."

"So Amonet was suppressed; Apophis wasn't on the planet; and Sha're was in control. I'm sure Sha're carried the child with mixed feelings; I'm sure if you asked her she would say she was forced. I know better than anyone what it's like to carry a child you had no control over conceiving. I didn't have the strength to terminate my pregnancy."

"Uh, huh," Sam responded.

"The thing is, I couldn't send for Daniel. I didn't have that option. Sha're could have sent for Daniel at any point during her pregnancy, but she didn't. Her father finally contacted Daniel in Sha're's ninth month. And, that contact was prearranged between Daniel and his father in law."

"Yes, all that is true Vala," Sam said. "How is it that you know so much?"

"I have my sources," Vala said.

Daniel felt sick listening to Vala's words.

Daniel's chest was heaving in anger as he listened. These were the intimate details of his life that Vala was hashing out.

"Sha're had months of opportunity to seek her freedom from Amonet; she had months of dominance; she had Daniel for a husband and yet, she didn't use her dominance to seek a chance to be free or at the very least seek to spend every minute of her limited time in freedom with Daniel. Don't you see, Sam? Sha're became more emotionally invested in Amonet, Apophis and their child than in her life with Daniel. She chose their child over her life with Daniel. And Daniel on some level knows that," Vala explained with sadness in her voice.

"Oh," Sam said as the realization spread over her.

How dare she say that! Who is she to say that! Fresh anger boiled up in Daniel.

Vala was revealing Daniel's deepest hidden thoughts. These were things he had never said out loud because he feared it would make them real. And now that he heard the words, he knew that Vala was at least partially right. He almost hated Vala for being right.

"And then there's me, the evil seductress, the thief that survived her captivity. I'm the one that neither died nor went insane." Vala laughed bitterly, "The success story of the Tok'ra!"

Daniel quelled his anger enough to continue listening to Vala. He heard her snort loudly in self deprecating humor.

"Daniel won't admit it even to himself, but he wants to know why I didn't go crazy like Sarah. His lovely Sarah was so much more deserving of her sanity than me. I mean, Sarah would have done something with her life."

Daniel gasped.

"No, Vala! Daniel doesn't think that," Sam protested on his behalf.

"Sam, he does think it. He may not know it, and certainly can't admit it. But he wonders how the undeserving Vala Mal Doran survived when his innocent, beautiful, and more vital to his life Sha're couldn't. Why not Sha're instead of me? What's so special about Vala; that's what he's wondering Sam. He wants to know what I had that Sarah and Sha're didn't have?"

Daniel felt paralyzed. Was Vala right, Daniel asked himself.

"Vala, no, Daniel's doesn't think like that," Sam denied.

"Yes. He. Does. I understand that now. I can see it in the multitude of disappointed, critical looks he feels the need to give me. I see it in every ounce of control he exerts over me. I just didn't put it all together until today, Vala said hopelessly.

"No, Vala! You've been here for quite a while. Daniel hasn't grilled you for information."

"That's true Sam. He's a sweet man, and he held back as long as he could. I think he tried not to dig."

Daniel's fists were clenched as he rolled his eyes not able to see anything but his anger.

"Vala, you're wrong about this! I know Daniel," Sam implored her to understand.

"If I'm wrong, then why is it that no matter what I've done to redeem myself in his eyes, he keeps coming back to my misdeeds. It's all he really sees," Vala said hotly.

Vala rose from the couch and began to pace as if she were working out her thoughts as she went. "You should have heard him today. My plan was hair brained, selfish and self serving; he told me I was nothing more than a space pirate; I'm too damaged to pull it off; I'm going to get good people killed unnecessarily and only for greed."

That's not what I said; and it's not what I meant! Daniel seethed.

"Vala, Daniel cares about you. We all do." Sam said.

"I care about all of you," Vala whispered. "You're the best family I've ever had. And, Daniel and I will get through all this. I'll go on my little adventures. And when I'm done; I'll let him thoroughly dissect my history as a host. He can bleed me dry about it if he needs it; I'm not going to deny him that. But, I'm not going to say that he's doing the research for a clue to the Clava Thessara Infinitas; I'm not going to say that he's doing it for me!"

"Vala, I think Daniel's a little overwhelmed. He's afraid for you; that's all today was been about," Sam said.

"Look Sam, I didn't mean to make Daniel angry. I thought my proposal would be a good thing for him. He's always talking about what he would do if he had the funding, the time, the permission for this or that exploration project," Vala bit her lower lip and looked up at Sam with confusion clear on her face.

"Yeah he is," Sam agreed, "He needs a little . . ."

Vala interrupted Sam, "TIME? Yes, Sam; Daniel ALWAYS needs more time. No Sam, Daniel's made up his mind; I'm too dirty, too unworthy to contribute to his happiness. He can't betray Sha're like that. I'm not good enough to actually change his life for the better. He told me he doesn't want anything from me. Dr. Jackson's time is up; I don't think he needs more time. And you know what Sam? He can just be upset, because I'm not giving in; and I'm done waiting for him to care about me the way that I care about him. I'm done," Vala told her.

"Oh Vala, please don't give up on Daniel," Sam told her softly. "He's been happier than I've seen him in a very long time since you've been around."

"I don't intend to tell Daniel any of this stuff. I can't hurt him like that," Vala shook her head. "I know I shouldn't have said anything to you either; it's been a really, really long week, Sam," Vala sounded tired.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Clash of the Titans**_

Daniel heard Sam leave Vala's room. It was quiet now as he listened to the sound of water running in Vala's bathroom.

Daniel was still breathing hard. He was getting angrier the more he thought about Vala's words. Daniel had had enough. He was livid that Vala had talked about his life with Sha're; he was livid that she presumed to know Sha're's motivations. It was none of her business. She needed to know that. He opened the connecting door and entered Vala's room.

Daniel was sitting on the little couch glaring at Vala as she came out of her bathroom wearing only a purple jogging bra and light green thong panties. Running clothes were laid out on the bed; she was clearly planning on running off her obvious agitation. Going about her business, unaware of his presence, Vala looked sensual dressed in this revealing, but entirely innocent, way.

Daniel drank in the sight of Vala, but felt mostly anger at the attraction and arousal she stirred in him.

"Daniel!" Vala jumped in surprise and then colored a blush pink. She recovered quickly to add, "I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't knock, darling," Daniel answered sarcastically, "I've been sitting on my balcony listening to your helpful insights about my wife. Like you and my Sha're have anything in common," Daniel said coldly.

Vala's breath hitched in and her eyes bore a look of deep shock and concern. She grabbed a shirt and quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves. Vala didn't bother to button the shirt, but instead wrapped her arms around her waist before moving to sit next to Daniel on the little couch. Vala's bare legs folded under her as she placed a hand on Daniel's leg.

"Daniel I'm sorry you overheard that. But, maybe you needed to hear it. You spend so much time; so much of your life dwelling in the past. And, whether you like it or not, your wife and I have a lot in common, and you know it," Vala whispered.

"What? You think I need your twisted insights and evaluations on my wife's time as a host in order to keep her alive to me? You think she didn't love me enough, because you've never really loved anything Vala? You think I need to hear your lies?" Daniel spat out the words as he flung Vala's hand from his leg.

"Daniel, I wasn't . . . I didn't mean for you to hear that. And, I never said your wife didn't love you enough Daniel. Don't twist my words. Of course, she loved you."

Daniel sneered, "So are you lying now or were you lying to Sam, Vala?"

Vala shook her head violently and said, "Neither one; I'm not lying! You can either look at the way things really are and accept them, and then maybe you can build a new life, or you can live in pain and denial. It's not going to change the truth. And the truth is that Sha're made a life – had to make a life as a host -- in order to survive and not go crazy. It was a horrible, small, pathetic existence, but it was a life nonetheless. Don't let it eat you up inside Daniel!" Vala got up and started pacing.

Daniel followed Vala off the couch, grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her. He hissed out, "And what about you Vala, how did you survive your captivity?"

Vala's entire body was swaying at the force of Daniel's attack; she managed to straighten her back. She looked him straight in the eye and laughed seductively.

"You want to know how I survived Daniel. I survived because I never let myself identify with Qetesh. How could I, she was Hathor all over. She was worse than Hathor, because she didn't believe in chemically induced cooperation in matters of love – no, why should she use chemicals when she could use force. How did I survive Daniel? How did I not go insane? I survived because I was never fully her captive. I fought her; I always fought."

Daniel watched as Vala approached him and ran her hand up his chest and brought her face close to his own.

"Daniel you know how I survived! I was host to one of the most depraved Goa'uld's around. And, you know that because you were Lotar to her counterpart, Hathor. Qetesh wasn't Amonet; there was no true love like Amonet's Apophis. Qetesh's relationships were unspeakably twisted and cruel. There was no solace in them. And maybe I was luckier not to have encountered a Goa'uld with the capacity for that kind of love, that kind of humanity."

Daniel shrank back a bit at the force of Vala's anger and proximity.

"How did I survive in the face of all the cold and cruelty? There was sex – there was always sex. I knew nothing of the carnal world before Qetesh; but I forget, you were there, YOU KNOW THAT. She initiated me into carnal pleasure."

Vala looked at Daniel in challenge and stepped closer to him. "I took pleasure in the sex, when I could anyway. Some of it was sick and degraded. And when Qetesh sensed any pleasure from me, it always quickly became sick and degraded. And, it angered her for me to find any joy. But, I lived for the times I found something human. It made me patient; and it gave me the strength to endure the cruelty."

Daniel's anger surged and crashed into Vala's anger. He backed away from Vala, but she advanced towards him again.

"But you already know that don't you Daniel? You think me wanton; you think me a Libertine without any capacity to love a man. You judge me for it." Vala was breathing hard now.

"No I don't judge or punish you Vala, you do that by yourself," Daniel told her. Once again Daniel backed up and once again Vala closed the gap between them.

"Yes Daniel, you judge. But you can't leave it at that can you Daniel? You punish me too. You punish me for my dark past. You punish me for Sha're's betrayal. You punish me for your betrayal of Sha're, because that's how you see this thing we have. You want me and that's a betrayal of Sha're. You want me, but you don't want to want me do you?"

Daniel's anger surged anew.

"Stop! Vala you're my friend, we're co-workers, but you don't own me; we're not romantic. You play your games, and I'm put in the position of putting the brakes on, because if I didn't we wouldn't even have the fucked up working relationship we enjoy," Daniel said heatedly. "Contrary to your expert psychoanalysis, I have let go of Sha're. You're the one in denial. I can never see a relationship with you Vala; so I don't want you no matter how attracted to you I am. But you flirt and crack your little sexual innuendos to entertain the group. Oh and everyone chuckles and you just keep on."

Vala snorted in disbelief. "I'm not an idiot Daniel; I know when a man wants me. You want me Daniel; you deny it; lie about it; and tell yourself I'm not serious about you. You have so many excuses for not pursuing a relationship. And it's not all sexual desire. When I'm lost, you're relentless and beside yourself wanting me back; and when I'm hurt, you're the only one you'll let comfort me."

"You're mistaken Vala. I'd do that for any of my colleagues." Daniel said uncomfortable on the defensive as he took another step back.

Vala closed the gap between herself and Daniel again.

"Really Daniel, you'd sleep with Jack, Sam, Cameron or Teal'c?"

Daniel didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes and took another step back. Vala closed the gap again.

"Wake up Daniel! I have never willingly given a man as much control over my life as I have given to you. You literally have control over the air I breathe, over where I go." Vala was shaking her head. "You comment on what I wear, what I say, what I do and who I see. You jerk me around by the hand like I'm your child. And I let you!"

Vala had backed Daniel's legs into the couch; he had no place else to go. So Vala pushed him down into a seated position. And without any hesitation, Vala sat down on top of Daniel's lap.

"Vala!" Daniel was pissed, "you're an emotional mess; and you're playing games; and I'm not that kind of game player."

"Oh, I'm the game player here am I; because I flirt with you, right? Well let's look at what kind of game player you are Daniel," Vala told him in a dangerous seductive voice, "Are you the kind that lets a thief kiss it better?"

"That was you, not me." Daniel said protesting.

"You didn't enjoy it at all," Vala said wiggling gently in his lap.

"Of course I enjoyed it, I'm a guy!" Daniel gasped, already feeling a return of arousal in response to having a half naked Vala in his lap. He was aroused in spite of all they'd said to each other. He was aroused in spite of how incredibly pissed off at her he was right now.

"And Quotan, you didn't have any reaction to me, but you decided to hold me in your lap for hours while I was unconscious and practically naked," Vala said moving on Daniel's lap again.

Vala could feel Daniel's erection. He made a little moan as she wiggled slowly in his lap.

Then, Vala turned to straddle Daniel's lap. She was looking directly into his eyes.

Daniel could feel the moist heat of her through her thin panties; through his jeans and right onto his sensitive, hard erection.

She leaned forward to place her mouth close to his ear, "You're a man, a complicated one at that. And that," Vala looked down to where there groins met through the barriers of fabric, "Thank the stars that means you haven't forgotten everything about living life. And every time I feel you hard against me like this," Vala looked down seductively at his groin again, "I feel like you're coming back to life just a little more."

"When did you feel my . . . never mind; you're getting up now," Daniel said firmly through gritted teeth. But in spite of his anger and words, Daniel made no move to toss Vala off his lap.

Vala moved her lips close to Daniel's ear and whispered, "Daniel, I've gotten up several mornings when we slept in the same bed to give you some privacy because you've had your hand around me making sure that I was pressing into your, uh, life." Vala gave another suggestive downward gaze to Daniel's groin.

Daniel reddened, opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally said, "Vala, I'm a guy; it was morning; it's a natural bodily function it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh," Vala said, "Because I've also woken up several times in the middle of the night to find your hands under my clothes on my breasts. I haven't said anything to you; I didn't think you were ready; and I didn't want to embarrass you. Besides, I know exactly what I want Daniel, and I wanted your hands where they were."

Daniel's breath hitched in with shock.

Vala pulled back and looked intently at Daniel, "You've never been a game to me. I've let you see things; I've let you know things; I've let you get close; and I've let you shove me away repeatedly. And the whole time, I've wanted you Daniel; and the whole time you knew that. So who's the game player Daniel?"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Oh, you weren't playing games on the Prometheus?"

"Not the kind of games you're talking about. The Prometheus, I should have transported you to the Al'kesh, you would never have gotten your ship back. And, I wouldn't have spent several uncomfortable months eluding the Lucian Alliance. But even then you were different. Your eyes were sad, knowing and mysterious. You made me think; you made me feel," Vala whispered.

Daniel looked down. He was trying not to let Vala's words affect him; trying not to see the truth of her words; and trying not to feel the things she was making him feel.

"It's not all one sided is it Daniel. Vala continued, "Do you remember finding me in that warehouse when I couldn't remember who you were? You told me it was time to come home. And what came to mind when you said it was mostly you, Daniel."

Vala leaned forward again pressing her lips to his ear. "Whether you like it or not, you're my home. You've been the only home I've wanted for a long time. I thought that was worth fighting for; worth protecting. Understand?"

Daniel's breath had sped up as he listened to Vala. She leaned back, looked him in the eyes and asked, "Daniel aren't you tired of denial? Aren't you tired of feeling dead? Don't you want to touch life again? Don't you want to touch me?" Finally, Vala kissed him sweetly on the lips. Her gentle movements sent shivers through Daniel's body as her movement registered on his erect lap.

Daniel's breath hitched in. He sat motionless resting his hands on Vala's thighs. He didn't feel angry at her any more. He wanted her. But then he remembered her words from earlier today; she'd said that if she left Earth she could forget him quickly. Daniel let out a pained growl of anger startling Vala as he stood and flung her from his lap and onto the bed.

Daniel yelled, "Enough! Vala, no more games!"

All of a sudden Vala felt exhausted. She was trying to hold on to her confidence, but she felt sick to her stomach. He really didn't want her; she'd made a major effort. He'd rejected her. Vala felt hopeless, pathetic and joyless.

Vala whispered inaudibly, "I've been waiting for you to trust me Daniel. But that's not ever going to happen is it?"

"Daniel, it's late; and, I'm done." She looked at him sadly for another minute. Then she grabbed the running clothes off the bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out, Daniel was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Presidential Pardons – CHAPTER 35**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

**Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material. **If sexual situations offend, please wait until I post a version which is not rated M.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. My beta is an actual fish. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**I appreciate everyone who is reading my story; but I want to give a special thanks to all the readers who reviewed Chapters 33 and 34; I really appreciated the feedback.**_

_**Chapter 35 is the climax of the Washington arc. I was going to post it on Sunday, but then it took an extra two days of rewrites before I thought it was ready. You're comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated as it represents a lot of firsts in my writing efforts (not to mention I overcame a couple of mental blocks in hopefully perfecting the chapter).**_

_**Oh, I have been reading Hazmot's story called, "Times Up." I must have been channeling Haz's title in Chapter 34 when Vala repeatedly talks about time in her conversations with Sam. Consider it an homage Hazmot. **_

I took inspiration from Milena D's Misappropriation of Lives and a short story called Believe by Random. I really wish those two authors would write more on those two story lines.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Meeting the President**_

Vala stood looking at the men surrounding the stately mahogany conference table. A United States flag, complete with beautiful yellow fringe, was on display and the American Presidential seal decorated the walls behind the President's chair. The conference room lay near the oval office in the White House and was used for top secret briefings. There were no exterior windows and any number of shields and anti-eavesdropping technology in operation. And unbeknownst to all but a few, the room contained a hidden elevator that led to underground passageways where people could be covertly escorted in and out without the notice of staffers, security and other prying eyes. Jack O' Neill and the crew he had with him today had entered using this elevator.

The President, along with several advisors sat on one side of the long table. They all seemed to be sizing Vala up. With the help of Samantha Carter, Vala had dressed very conservatively. Vala couldn't agree to the frumpy outfit that Sam had advised. But she did agree to a simple white blouse tucked into a high-waisted black pencil skirt, which ended just above her knees. Her hair was swept up off her back in a simple chignon. She had opted for plain, sheer stockings and the return of her high heeled Mary Jane shoes. The outfit, together with her expression, read all business. Vala had a lot riding on the success of this proposal.

Cam, Jack and Daniel sat on the other side of the conference table. Cam and Jack were giving Vala looks of encouragement as they had during most of her presentation. When she worked up the nerve to look at Daniel, he always managed to be looking somewhere else. She wasn't sure what he was thinking.

Vala was nervous enough without having Daniel in attendance. But Jack had insisted that the President would want to hear from Dr. Jackson, so she had raised no objections about his attendance in spite of her misgivings. The emotions from yesterday's major blow up hung over the little SGC group and tension secretly sprung up in the minds of everyone. Of course, a meeting with the President of the United States at the White House was bound to cause some nerves; everyone chalked the tension up to that. Luckily, Sam sat near Vala to act as her expert and lend secret moral support.

"So to recap gentlemen, moving a Stargate is a technology that we have already used, both here and in the Atlantis project," Vala explained. "Sam would you like to summarize the technology?"

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, wearing her dress blues, gave Vala a little smile as she rose to make the summary to the group. "We already know how to move a Stargate; we can disconnect an individual gate from the gate network and we can reconnect it into the network after relocation. It's a matter of running a relatively simple program. The beauty is that the DHD's are programmed to reset within the system with a minimal amount of data input. The address can then essentially adjust automatically within the gate network."

Sam paused to see if there were any questions, when she was met with silence, she continued. "Earlier today, I was able to assist Ms. Mal Doran in creating a list of potential planets from which we can salvage a Stargate with virtually no impacts. The planets are uninhabited; in some cases the planets will not sustain life due to an environmental or other catastrophe. We have created another list of planets known to have buried their gates. These are planets that have chosen to live off the grid. It might be possible to negotiate for those gates. Vala," Sam turned the floor back to Vala as she sat down.

"Thanks Sam; gentlemen, I am happy to work with Sam on this gate harvesting plan," Vala said smoothly with a smile. "And I'm happy to execute these operations, either in an official or unofficial capacity.

"Mr. President, it may be wise to run these gate salvage operations covertly and outside of the SGC," Jack interrupted.

The President nodded in acknowledgement of Jack's comment.

As Jack spoke, Vala assessed the reactions her proposal had received in the room. She had the rapt attention of the Tau'ri President, and she thought that was a good sign.

"I'm sure you will agree that controlling an additional gate or two, not subject to any foreign control, would be advantageous and prudent. I'm sure you can see the advantages, not the least of which is autonomous tactical control of the SGC," Vala sold the idea with a quick glance to Jack.

Vala paced once back and forth letting off a bit of her nerves before continuing. She looked directly at the President, "There's also another application of gate technology that could prove very useful. The programming developed by the Goa'uld Nerus can prevent an individual gate from being recognized by the gate network. Such technology could be used to neutralize and destabilize enemy strongholds on hostile planets. We can program gates on hostile planets out of the gate network. Those Stargates could be locked out of the network indefinitely. Such lock outs might significantly restrict the movements of enemy combatants at strategic points in a conflict. You can see how useful that could be in combating a number of hostile situations."

Vala paused to let her words sink in, and then continued, "And, on at least some occasions a covert application of this program could yield even further tactical advantages to the Tau'ri."

Jack added, "This technique has the added advantage of protecting the planet's native populations. Once a threat has passed, the planet's gate could be programmed back onto the grid."

"Mr. President," Daniel spoke for the first time. "As you know, the Gate Alliance Treaty is a delicate balance and our recent interactions with the Chinese delegates to the International Oversight Advisory indicate that they may eventually lead the Advisory to protest America's continued reluctance to disclose military technology. So far, we've only shared non-military technology. And of course, the IOA's influence on Russia and the Russian ownership of the gate at the SGC is always an issue. We currently have a good relationship with the Russians, but I have heard rumors that the Ori's destruction of the Korlov, the Russian's only Daedalus class battle cruiser, has caused renewed grumblings about taking back the gate when the lease expires. Some pre-planning may be in order sir."

"Point taken Dr. Jackson," the President agreed.

"Yes sir, there's also the danger posed by the IOA's lack of experience and expertise during numerous crisis at the SGC," Dr. Jackson added. "The IOA has been cautious when a calculated risk was needed and reckless when caution was required. For example, the IOA's insistence on studying the Goa'uld/Human hybrid, Khalek, went directly against SGC advice, SGC recommendations that were made based upon experience with similar entities. That insistence on the IOA's part resulted in several deaths sir. Many of the IOA's decisions have created crisis that could have been disastrous, but for the quick thinking of the people sitting in this room."

"Yes Dr. Jackson, I am aware of the continued problems created by the IOA," the President replied.

"Yes sir."

The President looked directly at Daniel and asked, "So Dr. Jackson, I take it that you support Ms. Mal Doran's proposal?"

Vala gave Daniel a nervous, imploring look. All morning prior to this meeting he had listened intently as Jack, Vala, Cam and Sam hashed out a presentation, but he had been quiet and non-committal about whether he intended to support Vala's proposal. Was he going to blow this for her after it was going so well?

Daniel's eyes were inscrutable to Vala. What was he thinking? What would he do?

After a long pause Daniel said, "Yes sir, I think Ms. Mal Doran's plan has great merit although it comes with great risk to her, and others' personal safety."

The President continued to question Daniel, "And do you support an independently funded archeology department?"

Vala held her breath again as she recalled Daniel's vehement opposition to the plan.

"Mr. President, I have prepared an outline of proposed research projects and potential benefits from such research. I've also included an assessment of possible benefits and advancements of knowledge that we might see. The projects listed are all projects that we haven't had the funding to pursue. As you know sir, the archeological and linguistic research that is done under the auspices of the SGC has led to many of the technological advances we have made," Daniel advocated with expertise.

"Dr. Jackson, your opinion carries a great deal of weight; are you available tomorrow for additional briefing on this matter," the President asked.

"Yes sir; I'll make myself available.

"Ms. Mal Doran, you've given us a lot to think about today," the President said as he nodded to Vala. "It's an interesting proposal, and I understand that Jack will be advising you in both planning and the operations stage of any raid on the Alliance stockpiles."

"That's correct Mr. President," Jack confirmed.

"Ms. Mal Doran, we're going to take these matters under advisement and we'll inform General O'Neill of our decision. If we go forward, how long would it take for you to put together an estimated time table for accomplishing these tasks?"

Vala nodded, smiled and said, "Not long at all Mr. President; preparing a suitable space craft will probably cause the most delays. Once I have a green light, I can begin immediately to scout for a suitable ship and arrange the necessary modifications."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Second Thoughts**_

The first day of negotiations had gone smoothly, though Daniel and Vala barely spoke. What words they did exchange were civil; each one acting as if last night never occurred.

And in the end, Daniel honored Jack's request and got on board with the proposal. He'd done it, because, in the end, at least with her proposal, Jack would be there to watch Vala's back.

By the end of the day, both Daniel and Vala felt deep regrets over their behavior the day before.

Daniel felt all the concern for Vala's safety that he had detailed yesterday. But with time to reflect on his behavior, he knew he had been overwrought in his arguments against her plan. He was ashamed of himself on a number of levels not the least of which was his reprehensible behavior last night when he had entered Vala's room unannounced after eavesdropping on her private conversations.

And Daniel deeply regretted his physicality with Vala. He had shaken her and flung her away. He didn't think he had hurt her, but he cringed and reddened when he thought of the anger and other emotions behind shaking her and tossing her on the bed.

Unbeknownst to Daniel, Vala also regretted her behavior towards Daniel; she'd basically told him he was forgettable. And she cringed, could hardly bear the thought, that Daniel had heard her detailed analysis of Sha're's time as a host.

At first Vala had been angry with Daniel's eaves dropping and harsh words. And, she still felt her analysis of Sha're's behavior as a host had a great deal of truth to it. But what did it really matter? Sha're is dead. And her discussion of Sha're's time as a host had clearly caused Daniel a great deal of pain. Vala felt terrible – really she felt like an idiot -- about raising the subject of Sha're while she was staying in a hotel where she shared a common wall with Daniel's room.

To top it all off, Vala also regretted embarrassing Daniel last night in her room. She'd told him about his sleepy wandering hands, something she had never intended to reveal to him. Daniel had done so much for her; and she had repaid him with unkindness.

And even after her appalling behavior last night and all the unnecessary pain she had caused him, Daniel had supported her proposal today. He doesn't love me; he doesn't want me, but at least he was a good friend to me today, Vala thought to herself.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel had just finished his dinner courtesy of the hotel's room service menu. He felt drained, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to see anyone who had anything to do with a Stargate. He just couldn't deal with seeing anyone. After dinner, he finally got around to doing a little housekeeping for the next day's meetings with the President.

His suit jacket was draped over the back of the little couch and that needed to be hung up right away to avoid getting too wrinkled to wear the next day. He grabbed the jacket and began emptying out the pockets when he

noticed a note he didn't recognize.

"Dear Daniel,

I'm so sorry my words and actions hurt you. Thank you for supporting me today. Your kindness and generosity as ever overwhelm me.

Vala

One other thing, you are right to call me a liar. If my proposal is rejected, and I must leave, leaving you will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do; and, I would never forget you or your kindness, which I most certainly can never fully repay."

Daniel let out a long sigh and read Vala's words again. He was deeply touched. She really does care about me he thought, the dam to his emotions breaking open. He thought back over everything they had been through together. She cares for me, he thought again.

He walked to the connecting door and knocked. There was no answer. So he tried the door. His breath hitched in at the discovery that the door was locked. Vala had closed and locked the door that connected them!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Earlier that Evening:_

Vala had slipped the note into Daniel's pocket during the last break at their White House meeting. She had hoped that her apology would be enough to mend fences with Daniel. She hoped he would be willing to be her friend.

Vala lingered in Jack's office after the SG-1 group had returned from the White House. Vala was hoping that Daniel would speak to her. But, Daniel had left Jack's office quickly. Okay, I'll talk to him at dinner, Vala regrouped with a self pep talk. Then she had learned from Sam that Daniel wouldn't be joining the group for dinner.

He said he was tired, Vala," Sam explained.

Vala had not told Sam what had happened with Daniel last night. He's angry and he won't forgive me any time soon, if at all, Vala thought hopelessly.

Back in her hotel room, Vala changed clothes for dinner. She put on the tight jeans she had purchased yesterday and a simple, though tight, black v-neck sweater. She took down the chignon and brushed her hair out letting it fall loose down her back.

As part of their housekeeping routine, the maids locked the connecting door between rooms every day. Vala had made a point of keeping the door unlocked for Daniel, and had noticed it was locked. She thought about unlocking the door again. Daniel hadn't accepted her apology. He was probably sitting in his room, and he would hear her fiddling with the lock after he had said all those things about her flirting and not taking no when he didn't want her. So Vala left the connecting door to Daniel's room locked.

Vala had to bite her lip to keep her emotions stuffed down as she walked by the locked connecting door and left for dinner with the rest of the gang.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Slow Like Honey and Heavy with Mood**_

Daniel was still in the blue button down dress shirt he had worn today though he had changed into a pair of jeans. He sat barefoot, slouched down on the little couch in his room staring at the television though he couldn't even tell you what was playing. The sound wasn't even on. And he'd jumped at every noise he heard for the past half hour.

It was over two hours since Daniel had read Vala's note and found the connecting door locked. He had been listening for Vala ever since; now he was ready to jump out of his skin.

Daniel finally heard the door to Vala's room open. He let out a jagged sigh -- he'd thought he heard her door open a couple of times already. But he'd definitely heard a door open this time. He went over to the connecting door, hesitated for several moments and then knocked.

Daniel heard Vala moving towards the door.

"Daniel?" Vala call his name through the door without unlocking it.

"Open the door, Vala," Daniel ordered.

"It's late," Vala called through the door again. "I don't want to argue Daniel; I'm done arguing."

"Vala, will you just open the door, PLEASE?"

Daniel had his cheek up against the locked door as he pleaded with Vala to unlock it and let him in.

Daniel heard the lock release on Vala's side and felt her crack the door open. She left it to Daniel to open the door the rest of way.

Daniel opened the door and saw that Vala was standing with her back turned away from the door. She was still dressed in her jeans and sweater, though she was barefoot now too.

Vala felt Daniel enter the room, but she had turned her attention away from the door and towards the Washington skyline out her sliding glass door.

Vala didn't turn around when Daniel entered her room; she couldn't. She needed to get her emotions under control. She was crying from relief that Daniel was willing to talk to her again; she was crying from shame at her behavior; and from the hopeless loneliness she had felt all day, all the while knowing that Daniel truly did not want her.

Daniel walked a little closer to her and saw her flinch a little; is she afraid of me he wondered, horrified at the thought. So he stopped where he was and addressed her back.

"Vala, your note; did you mean what you wrote," Daniel asked her.

Vala nodded yes, but didn't turn towards him.

"Look at me," Daniel commanded, not really understanding how things had gotten to such a low point between them.

Stop crying! Vala scolded herself. Stop it! He's barely talking to you. He already thinks you're an act. Vala felt a momentary panic, but then she realized that it didn't matter anymore. There was no hiding after what had passed between them. And, he didn't want her; he really didn't want her.

"Vala, can we please just . . ." Daniel began.

Then Vala turned around, and Daniel saw it all. There were spilled tears on Vala's cheeks and more tears threatening to spill. And, there was truth. She cared; she cared for him!

She cares, Daniel gasped as he thought to himself, and I care too. But we've both already ruined it. We've broken each other with words. Except, Vala didn't intend for me to hear her words; Daniel heard her words without consent. She couldn't look at him, at least not for very long. She'd already turned her eyes away. His tirade had intentionally dumped all over her, rightly or wrongly, Daniel thought.

Daniel walked over to Vala and touched her shoulder. "Vala, I'm so . . . my behavior . . . I never meant . . . Vala, I never meant to hurt you . . ." Daniel stammered finally.

Daniel took a deep breath and began again, "Vala, I'd like to apolo . . ."

Vala interrupted, holding her hand up, she whispered, "There's nothing . . . It's . . . Daniel . . . . We're . . . fine . . . don't worry about . . ."

All of a sudden, Daniel's hands were on her face, thumbs caressing her still moist cheeks, and then he was kissing her.

Daniel had wanted to kiss Vala ever since she'd walked back into his life. And in spite of never allowing himself to give in, the urge had grown stronger and stronger over time.

Daniel knew Vala wanted him, or at least she had until he'd been such a complete asshole. Now she felt so tentative, so unlike Vala. For a moment, Daniel started to panic. Had he broken something in her beyond repair? Then Vala had let out a little moan and put her fingers on his neck.

No, he hadn't broken her; he held their kiss a little longer. Now Daniel knew Vala belonged to him. She'd been his for a long time, and he'd just been blind to it.

Vala stood kissing Daniel with her guts ripped apart on the inside. I didn't kiss him this time, Vala thought. This kiss is from Daniel. The kiss was firm and yet restrained. But it was a beginning. She couldn't contain a soft quiet moan as she kissed him back. But, she couldn't manage to quell last night's hurt and latch onto the excited feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The kiss broke, and Daniel was still holding onto Vala's face, not letting go. Daniel walked them to the edge of the bed; and they both sat down. "You better not be . . . you know what, never mind; it doesn't matter," Daniel said with a soft, excited smile on his face.

Vala wanted to kiss it better and show Daniel that she was serious about him. She wanted to assure him that she wouldn't hurt him because she loved him; that she wouldn't hurt him because her entire heart belonged to him. How could she put all that in a kiss, when really only time could provide that assurance?

Vala leaned into Daniel for another kiss.

Daniel had expressed his anger, frustration and doubts yesterday, and Vala was right here with him. She hadn't walked away like maybe she should have done. And now he wanted to kiss it better and show her that she meant something to him.

He wanted to say it all in that kiss; that he was sorry he'd hurt her; that he was sorry he hadn't really seen what she was saying with her actions, and even with the flirting; that she could trust him not to hurt her like that again; and that he had been hers for a long time and just didn't realize it.

Daniel's initial restraint was slipping away as he leaned in the rest of the way and completed the connection with Vala, kissing her deeply.

His kiss, firm and determined, was becoming hotter, deeper and more open. Daniel sunk into their kiss as he felt Vala's lips opening to him.

Vala felt her stomach flutter as Daniel pursued the second kiss. She felt like it was the first time anyone had really ever kissed her. She wanted to show him that she wasn't just looking for sex. Vala wasn't sure how to prove it to him. She smiled into Daniel's mouth and tried to let go of the words he'd said to her yesterday. In time, he would know just how she felt about him.

And then all thought left her head as Daniel's hands slid up her back; and his weight tipped them over and down onto the bed where they lay very close together facing each other.

Daniel's hand was on Vala's hip shifting her onto her back. He moved so that part of his leg and right side covered the left half of her body. He was touching her face, and he had his mouth on top of her very soft, compliant mouth. Daniel moved his tongue over her lips; Vala's mouth parted a little more allowing him to explore.

Vala could feel the rough, warm and wet texture of Daniel's tongue as it slid over her tongue, and then seemed to go deeper. She was surprised that Daniel's tongue was making her feel so euphoric and excited, but then again, Daniel was such a good kisser, and she'd wanted him for so long. He felt so good; and she heard a small moan escape from her throat. She couldn't help it, and with a moment's second thought she didn't really want to hold the moan back anyway. She wanted Daniel to know that he knew how to kiss her.

Daniel heard Vala's little escaped moan and smiled into her mouth. He felt that strange sensation of being outside and inside of the same moment. The feel of Vala's mouth and body were arousing him more and more. He wanted to make this woman lose herself in him, and that thought had him driving his tongue deeper into her mouth and touching the sweater that covered her stomach.

"Ah," Vala moaned a little more against Daniel's mouth.

Vala's breathy moan sent a shiver of excitement through Daniel as it dawned on him with pleasure that he was going to hear all the sounds she made during sex; see all her faces she made when she came; and feel everything she had to offer. These thoughts drove Daniel into a new level of excitement making him moan and touch her tongue inviting it into his mouth. He sucked her tongue with gentle pressure continuing their French kiss. Finally, he pulled away from her mouth allowing them both some air.

"Daniel," Vala said panting and tracing her fingers along his face.

"Hmm," he answered pressing his lips to her cheek, moving her hair away to expose her ear and throat. She turned her head to give Daniel the access he seemed to want.

Daniel was pulling her a little closer as his tongue licked behind her earlobe, then went behind her ear to the pulse point before going down her throat and finally back up to her lips.

"Ah," Vala moaned again as he slid his tongue back into her mouth.

Listening to Vala's sounds, Daniel was feeling dizzy and aroused as more of his blood flowed south.

Daniel had been taking it slow with Vala. He was deeply kissing her, sometimes putting his tongue in her mouth and sometimes accepting her tongue into his own mouth. He was also trailing his tongue behind her ear to her pulse point. On the most recent trip of exploration his tongue had made, he found himself using his mouth and teeth and nearly leaving marks down her throat.

"Hmmm," Vala moaned, "Hmmm." Daniel was edging his hand up under her sweater and tight camisole to feel the naked skin of her stomach.

For all her bold flirting and attempts at seduction, Daniel felt that Vala was holding back in this session of heavy petting. He was beginning to think something was wrong.

"Hmmm Daniel?" Vala said his name like a question.

"Mmm," he said softly taking his mouth off her throat and looking into her eyes; he left his hand on his new found territory under Vala's camisole.

Vala paused for a few moments, as if she were weighing whether she should speak. "Why did you wait so long to talk to me after I gave you the note?"

"I didn't find it until two hours ago. When I found it, the first thing I did was knock on your door. I was going insane waiting for you to come back Vala," Daniel told her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Those things you said . . . and now you're . . . how," Vala's voice hitched in and trailed off as Daniel pulled her entire body close to his.

"Vala," Daniel began, not sure what to say about the venom he'd spewed out at her yesterday, "It felt like the cork came out of a bottle and things just popped out of my mouth. I didn't know or couldn't admit how we both seem to feel. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry for what I . . . did last night . . . ;

"No Daniel, I don't need an apology . . . what I did last night. After all my efforts to get you into bed, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I guess I need to know that you're not doing this out of guilt or pity or anything besides that you . . ."

Vala was struggling for words. Daniel could see it on her suddenly pensive face.

"Vala, you want to know that I'm here because I feel for you not because I pity you, right?"

"I guess it's one way to put it. I thought I'd want you however you came to me. But, I've imagined being with you, Daniel. Have you ever imagined being with me?"

"Yes Vala, in spite of my best efforts not to, I've thought about it many, many times," Daniel said shaking his head in embarrassment and smiling at her.

Vala was smiling at his honesty and working herself up for some honesty of her own.

"The thing is, since I've know what you mean to me anyway, the thing is that when I imagined my first time with you, I just never imagined feeling like part of me was closed off to you," Vala told him. "I don't want to feel like that; and, I don't know what to do about it," Vala told him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe you're just going to have to feel like that for awhile," Daniel said cradling her. "Maybe this is moving too fast after what I said to you," Daniel told her sadly as he started to move his hands away.

"No! Daniel I told you; I don't want to feel like that," Vala told him grabbing the front of his blue button down shirt. Daniel could see her struggle with whether to reveal what else was on her mind.

"What do you want to tell me Vala? Whatever it is, it will be alright," Daniel soothed.

Vala was looking into his eyes unsure whether to trust his words. Then her eyes settled into a new resolved and determined look, as if she were trying to bridge the pit of hurt he had dug into her and come completely back to him.

"Daniel, I've admired you since practically the instant I saw you; and I've loved you for some time because you're sweet, kind, clever, honorable, intelligent and I could go on extolling why I love you. You've made me want to be better than I am and try to remember who I was before things in my life changed me."

Vala found herself reaching up and putting her hand on Daniel's face. Looking into his eyes, she continued, "But, I want to be with you not only for all the wonderful things you are, but because you work too much, and yell at me, and have a temper, and take life too seriously and have too much pain in your heart."

Vala paused for a moment considering whether she should continue. Daniel was still holding her and remained silent allowing her to continue when she was ready.

"Daniel, the whole messy package of you it just feels right to me. And I somehow know that I make a difference in your life, even when you complain about me, Daniel I know. And that makes me feel more alive, instead of feeling like I'm pretending to live, but really just existing; just surviving. Except yesterday . . ." Vala shook her head as if trying to forget the image of an extremely angry, cold Daniel, "I didn't know anymore."

"Vala," Daniel began running her fingers across Vala's face.

Vala smiled and shook her head, "Daniel . . . I'm in love with the whole messy package of you . . . I just feel you and I are right; do you understand? But how could you, when you told me . . . what you told me last night? Vala's breath hitched in; the emotion was raw in her voice. "Daniel, you know that now – you know that we're right together? You know that finally don't you?" The look in Vala's eyes was honest and sincere; Daniel would remember it as long as he lived. It was the moment all his doubts dropped away.

"I realize that now, yes," Daniel smiled at her with kind eyes in reward for her directness.

Vala visibly relaxed thanking the stars that she had been able to get the words out; relieved that Daniel hadn't freaked out when she said she loved him.

Daniel wanted to help Vala build her bridge over the pit of hurt he'd dealt her. He wanted her to come completely back to him. Daniel was still looking directly into Vala's eyes, as he asked, "So you don't want to wait; I mean you don't want me to stop . . . what I was just doing to you?"

Vala felt uncharacteristically shy as she told him, "No; there's been enough waiting! I just needed you to hear that, because I don't want to feel that space between us . . . when you finally want me . . ."

Daniel cut off Vala's words by leaning in and giving her a deep soul kiss as he rubbed his hands over her arms and down to her waist.

"Vala, I've been fighting against having feelings beyond friendship for you for a long time," Daniel said taking one of Vala's hands in his own and bringing it to his lips. "I think you know that." Daniel continued as his mouth moved to kiss her forehead and both eyes.

"Vala I've thought you were beautiful since the moment you took off that Kull Warrior helmet, and I've wanted to be inside you almost as long. I'm a man, and I wanted you Vala, I think you've always known that."

"Not always Daniel, you did some pretty convincing rejections," Vala smiled at him softly.

"I always wanted you Vala; and it's been hard to control those urges, especially with you tempting me by showing up in my bed or sometimes just wearing those pigtails." Daniel smiled as Vala let out a little laugh.

"But I did it Vala because sex means something to me. And now, I have my hands on you and I want your tongue in your mouth," Daniel paused in his speech, and brought his mouth down on Vala's for another soul kiss this time taking her tongue into his mouth and gently sucking on it and flicking his tongue gently to please hers. As they kissed, Daniel's hand returned to drawing small circles on Vala's bare stomach in the tight confines allowed by her camisole.

Vala sunk into Daniel's kiss. She experienced the kiss all the way down to her toes; her honesty with Daniel rewarding her with this deeper feeling of intimacy.

Daniel began breathing heavier. He opened his leg wider and moved it over Vala's leg so that the hard erection he had worked up was pressing through his pants and onto her thigh. He felt her gasp out, "Daniel," which made him smile into her mouth.

He broke their kiss to look into her eyes again while he moved his hand out from under her camisole to the hem of her sweater. Vala lifted up to allow him the space to shuck the sweater off her body.

Daniel's eyes took in Vala's fitted, sheer pink camisole with its built in underwire bra that hugged her breasts tightly. He could clearly see Vala's breasts and nipples through the sheer tight fabric.

Vala felt a big smile beam out on her face as the air hit her exposed skin. The air was like electricity touching her skin and lighting her up from within.

Daniel pushed her back down on the bed and began moving his weight so that he partially rested on top of her body and his erection pressed back into her thigh.

"Nice, you feel so hard, so good, Daniel," Vala whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine. Even hurt and insecure, she's still trying to seduce me, Daniel mused inwardly, and it made him want her all the more; it made him want her to be completely with him and happy.

Daniel trailed soft kisses over the hollow of Vala's throat down to where the sheer pink fabric still covered her breasts. His tongue tasted her flesh from time to time by moving in little circles and licks. Daniel's hand rested on Vala's stomach; his fingers moving circles over the sheer tight pink fabric of the camisole.

Then a little dam on a tributary of Daniel's pent up lust for Vala seemed to break and he moved his hand up to one of the straps of Vala's camisole and quickly jerked it down, exposing one soft, full breast with its pink hard nipple. He took her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it, until he heard Vala make soft, excited moans, which translated into an undulating movement that coursed down her body.

A moment later, Daniel let out his own moan as Vala's undulating body registered through his jeans onto his sensitive, hard erection still pressed against her thigh.

Daniel felt the sudden heat of fever causing him to put an arm under Vala's back to lift her towards him enough that he could push her camisole up and off her body. With only one hand, Daniel fought against the tight sheer fabric, until Vala tipped the balance of power in Daniel's favor by lending a hand. The disheveled garment joined Vala's abandoned sweater on the floor. Vala's full, ample breasts swayed enticingly as they were freed from their pink prison. Daniel drank in the sight of Vala naked from the waist up.

Distracted, Daniel didn't notice as Vala began unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. Vala had unbuttoned only four buttons when Daniel lost patience, pulled the shirt over his head and flung it away.

Daniel's exposed torso was lean and hard, with no softness. Vala managed to run her hands over his chest and abs before Daniel pushed her back on the bed so that their naked chests were pressing together.

He readjusted a little so that he could run his fingers over Vala's breasts in feathery touches before he gently pinched and played with her nipples. Then Daniel bent his head down so that he could use his tongue and mouth on Vala's breasts. As his mouth kissed, and his tongue licked, her breasts, Daniel heard "Oh, oh, ah." He looked up to see Vala biting down on the side of her hand in pleasure.

Daniel was smiling at her gesture of excitement. He brought his mouth up to hers to deeply French kiss her as his fingers pinched her nipples and his hand fully explored and caressed her breasts. Then Daniel placed his mouth back over Vala's nipple and began to alternate between licking and lightly sucking each nipple, first soft and then hard. As Daniel lost himself in the movements of his mouth on Vala's breasts, he heard her moan loudly and suck in air.

Leaning towards her, Daniel ran his tongue over both her nipples one more time before moving his attention back to the area behind Vala's ear that he'd discovered made her squirm.

"Ah," Vala moaned for Daniel.

Vala's hands were moving over Daniel's chest and back, drawing circles and sending chills down his spine.

Then Daniel moved his hands to Vala's wrists causing her to gasp in surprise with a little hurt look at his rejection of her touch.

"Vala stop okay; I want to focus my attention on you right now."

Vala nodded, but still looked a little confused. It wasn't something she'd ever heard in bed before.

Looking up at Vala's face and smiling at causing her expression of confusion, Daniel kissed her temple. Then he moved his hand to the waistband of her jeans, where he rested it motionless.

"I don't want you to distract me from," Daniel touched the button of her jeans. "Is this okay with you, Vala?"

Vala nodded with a smile.

Daniel moved his hand to undo the button of her jeans and run a finger along her skin under the loose band of the jeans. Daniel's efforts were rewarded with a quickening of Vala's breath.

He smiled at the sound of Vala's quickened breath and looked directly into her eyes. Daniel watched her erotic honeyed expression as he slowly unzipped her jeans. Then he took a moment to give her a light kiss before flicking his tongue behind her ear on her pulse point. The flicking motion made Vala's breath hitch in tightly and a little moan escaped her throat.

Vala's moan sent Daniel into his own spiral of deep arousal as excitement coursed through him. He kissed her deeply before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Vala was looking up at him with a goofy, pleasured smile but serious eyes. Maintaining her gaze, Daniel placed his hand at the edge of her unzipped jeans and with only his raised eyebrows sought Vala's permission to explore her more deeply.

Vala answered by placing her hand on top of Daniel's and giving it a gentle push. Daniel allowed his hand to slide into Vala's unzipped jeans. He felt a lacy fabric under his hand and raised his head to look down at where his hand had disappeared in her jeans, catching sight of her lacy pink thong panties. Then Daniel moved his hand lower and felt her moist excited center drenching through the pink lace. Vala began wriggling under his touch and couldn't contain a deep moan.

Leaning in, Daniel whispered into her ear, "Are you excited Vala?"

"Daniel," Vala sighed, wriggling under his touch and smiling before managing a breathy, "I'm very excited."

"I am too," Daniel said looking directly into Vala's eyes and moving his hard erection against her thigh. Then, he moved his hand under the lacy edge of one of the legs of her panties discovering her smoothly shaved, bare sex. He allowed his fingers to tease and tickle the lips of her sex.

Vala had started to move her hands over Daniel's back and chest again. As one of her hands crept lower to Daniel's abs, he shook his head and reached for her hand. He kissed her palm and ran his tongue over each of her fingers. Vala moaned loudly as he took her middle finger inside his mouth sliding his tongue sensually over the tip and sucking gently. And, then Daniel returned her hand back to its original position with a little smile.

"Vala, let's both focus on what I'm doing right now, okay? I want you to remember this; and I want to remember this," Daniel told her in a tone of voice she'd only heard him use when he was studying something that he was intensely interested in.

Vala managed a little nod. Daniel's attention to her hand had left her flushed and panting. He leaned in with a little laugh and sweetly kissed her on the cheek before bringing his mouth down passionately on top of Vala's mouth.

Daniel lifted up enough to look directly into Vala's eyes while moving his hand back inside her unzipped jeans. This time Daniel's hand went under the band of Vala's tiny pink lace panties and roamed freely over her, petting her.

Vala felt waves of pleasure running through her as she moaned, "Oh, Daniel."

Daniel was still looking directly into Vala's eyes as his hand continued exploring inside her panties. Vala felt Daniel's fingers come to a rest on the lips of her sex. "Vala is this okay with you," Daniel asked, tapping her center with his middle finger. Vala was smiling and her eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Yes, please Daniel, yes, inside," Vala whispered.

And, as Vala finished her words, she felt Daniel slide his slick middle finger all the way inside her.

Daniel felt the soft, warmth inside Vala as she excitedly clenched strong muscles over his finger, drawing a gasp from him.

"Oh, ah, Daniel," Vala moaned.

Daniel was enjoying watching Vala. He was enjoying their eye contact as they both experienced what he was doing.

"Vala, what we're doing means something to me. I wouldn't be here, with my finger deep inside you, if I didn't have the same feelings about you that you described having for me."

Vala tilted her head back and spread her legs slightly to allow Daniel better access inside her pink pantied center. As he felt Vala adjust her legs open, Daniel gave her a big smile and put another finger inside her.

"Daniel," Vala said as she felt his fingers moving inside of her. Vala began squirming against his erection at the feel of what his fingers were doing to her.

Daniel brought his mouth back down on top of hers as he felt her hands run up and down his chest again sending shivers through him. Then she let her hand rest on Daniel's belt.

"Wait Vala, wait," Daniel told her, "I'm not done yet." Daniel slowly brought his fingers out of Vala and sat her up. He drew her in to a long deep soul kiss.

"Vala, I want you to know that I've never been good at getting close to people. And it's gotten harder the more people I've lost. That's the part that pushed you away. I'm not going to do that anymore. Do you understand me? For some time now, you've made me feel things that I didn't want to admit I felt. I'm not denying it anymore. Whatever happens, Vala, I do love you." Daniel was looking at her with a goofy sincere smile.

And that's when Vala let go of the remnants of hurt in the pit that Daniel had dug into her. Remnants she hadn't even realized were still there.

Vala had tears in her eyes, and she didn't care if he saw them. She was nodding to him happily as she reached out and drew him into a giant, silly bear hug.

"Finally, he loves me, finally," Vala said out loud and laughed to herself. And Daniel laughed too.

"Vala?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you feel better about . . . everything," Daniel asked her tentatively.

Vala looked into Daniel's eyes, "Yes, no more doubts; no more space, my Daniel." Vala bent her head to kiss his chest.

Daniel lifted her head and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, soulfully and felt the lingering tension, tension neither of them knew was there, dissolve.

Something animal broke open in Daniel, and he pushed Vala back down on the bed. He put his mouth down on her mouth and pushed his hand back inside her panties. Daniel's fingers quickly became slick again as he ran his middle finger around Vala's clit in little circles. He gasped as Vala arched under his touch.

This time Daniel didn't stop her when her hands began unfastening his belt. That task accomplished, Vala could focus on unzipping Daniel's jeans and sliding a slim hand first over and then inside his briefs where she felt his rock, hard shaft.

They both gasped at the feeling of Vala's fingers wrapping around him. She began stroking him up and down in the confined space.

"Oh, Vala," Daniel moaned at the feel of her sensual strokes.

"Hmm," she said responding with a shuddering breath. She gave him her own deep soul kiss gently sucking his bottom lip. Vala felt Daniel arch into the touch of her soft hand.

"Off, off, off," Vala moaned and motioned to their jeans.

After his maddeningly slow seduction, Daniel eagerly sprang up and began quickly pulling off Vala's jeans and soaked panties, laying her out naked before his eyes. He took a moment to drink in her beauty. Her mouth was swollen bearing the evidence of the multitude of kisses they had shared. Vala was reveling in the feeling of belonging completely to Daniel. She felt incredibly sexy and sensual as he stared down at her. Daniel looked with satisfaction on Vala's fully aroused body.

Vala was now completely focused on watching Daniel as he began to work on taking off his own jeans. He stripped off his jeans revealing his strong, muscular legs and tight, hard body. His brief's tenting over the hard evidence of his own desire.

Vala watched with admiration in her eyes as the last of Daniel's clothes came off. She had waited for this man for years. Now he stood before her and she thought he was magnificent in his aroused state. She was going to have sex, no she was going to make love, with Dr. Daniel Jackson, and it promised to be more than she had ever imagined.

"Here," Daniel handed her his glasses amazed he had kept them on this long. He watched her place them on the nightstand; he saw the desire and love she had for him reflected in her admiring slate grey eyes. Daniel didn't think it was possible for him to be any more aroused than he already was, but as he watched her he hardened to a point that bordered on pain.

"Daniel, you're beautiful," Vala sat up to look at him.

"That's supposed to me my line, Vala," Daniel laughed.

"Okay, but I already know that I'm beautiful, and you don't seem to have any idea that you are," Vala shrugged.

"Vala, you're beyond beautiful, you're breathtaking," Daniel said as he laid them both back on the bed and ran his fingers through her long black tresses. Daniel's tall erection was pointing with promise at Vala, and she wrapped a hand back around his hard shaft.

"Vala," Daniel cried out, closing his eyes and laying back on the pillows.

She started stroking him up and down finding a rhythm he responded to by involuntarily arching into her hand. She rubbed her fingers gently over the head of his erection, feeling the first moist drops of his excitement.

"Yes darling, did you want something," Vala smirked, enjoying the erotic, passionate look of pure pleasure on Daniel's face.

Now Daniel's eyes were open and watching her. Vala was stroking his stiff shaft. Vala's feeling of excitement was mounting as Daniel picked up on her rhythm and mirrored it with his own fingers, which were now moving in circles over her clit.

After several minutes of such synchronicity, Vala allowed her tongue to begin traveling down Daniel's body. She started licking Daniel's throat and paying close attention to the area behind his ear. After lingering there for awhile and hearing Daniel's breath quicken, Vala ran kisses down his chest and licked his nipples with little flicks and circles.

Vala went lower, thinking of Daniel's words that sex meant something to him. If sex means something to Daniel, Vala thought to herself, I want my mouth on him right now. Vala sought to taste every inch of Daniel as she continued lower. She kissed and licked down his stomach and abs.

"Hmmm," Daniel moaned as he lay back enjoying new tingles of excitement.

Vala bypassed the obvious and went to lick his legs and up his thighs before finally asking his permission for more intimacy, "Daniel?"

Daniel looked down at her with eyes full of love, desire and animal lust. He could barely pant out, "Vala let's not do that yet."

But Vala's tongue was already on his erect shaft.

Daniel reacted with a loud moan, "Oh . . . oh God Vala . . . Vala."

Vala was running her tongue up and down the sensitive shaft of Daniel's cock sending spirals of pleasure through him. He felt her breath as her tongue moved on him and her hands pet behind his shaft and cupped him gently.

Daniel held his breath as he watched Vala's eyes full of desire as she moved her tongue. He was about to move, about to put a stop to this maddening pleasure, about to change their positions, but somehow he became fixated with watching her move and with wanting the feel of her mouth. And the next minute, Vala opened her lips and slid Daniel's shaft into her mouth.

Vala was wet, warm and enveloping him in gentle softness. She felt wonderful. Then she tightened her lips around him and started to move, enveloping him in welcome firm gentle warmth. Daniel knew he could lay back and enjoy her, but he wanted something else for their first experience.

Daniel gasped, "Baby . . . sweetheart . . ." Vala ignored him so Daniel tapped on her shoulder. "Darling . . . Vala . . . baby let's not start there . . . it's not a good place for us to start," Daniel pleaded, and then finally pushed her back and pulled her up into an altogether different kind of kiss.

As he broke the kiss, Vala asked coyly, "You weren't enjoying what I was doing Daniel."

"Ah, that's not it, I was enjoying it," Daniel said still panting, "I was enjoying it too much, and I want to focus on you now. But, I have no problem with you doing that later; all you want in fact," he smiled at her playful, pout.

"Be careful darling, you've been denying me for a long time, and if I get to do it as much as I want, you may not have any time for all your little artifacts," Vala teased him.

Daniel laughed as unbidden a carnal thought crossed his mind -- thank god she likes to give head. It was such a guy thought, and he was amused and embarrassed that it had run across his mind, but, damn it, Vala's preview was mind blowing and it was something he was looking forward to eagerly.

"Come here," Daniel told her gruffly, flipping her onto the bed and pulling her flat. He kissed her before running his tongue down her body and beginning to give her what he had just stopped her from giving to him.

Vala bit the back of her hand, "Oh, Daniel, oh, darling, I . . . later . . . we'll do that later."

But Daniel was insistent. His hands tongue and teeth ran over Vala's thighs before circling, nipping and sucking at her clit. His movements were taking her to new heights of excitement. Daniel smiled as she started wriggling into him as he moved his tongue more firmly against her excited little bud. Then he pressed his middle finger back inside of her. The rhythm of his fingers and tongue made Vala begin to buck and squirm in a way that excited the naked archeologist on an animal level.

Vala's body undulated and arched toward Daniel as she continued to moan. Her thighs began shaking without control. "Don't make me . . . finish . . . Daniel, please . . . oh, oh . . . Don't," she shuddered, "Stop, before I . . . finish . . . without . . . you . . . oh, oh," Daniel felt her thighs shake more violently, as she whimpered, "Please Daniel," she begged and bit the side of her hand, "I . . . want us to finish together . . . our first time, please."

Daniel looked up from between her legs and smiled at her.

"Daniel, sex means something to you, and sex with you means something to me. I want our first time together to finish with both of us, okay," Vala said as she wriggled and whimpered.

"Okay baby," Daniel said quickly moving up her body. He felt more like a feral animal after seeing her violently fight off finishing without him. He was holding himself off her with the strength of his arms. When they were face to face, he lay on top of her and gave her a deep tongue kiss, driving her wild as she tasted herself in his mouth.

"Daniel," Vala gasped and wrapped her legs around him. She was reaching up to kiss him again, when she felt him shifting into position so that the head of his hard shaft was touching the lips of her excited center. He leaned down to complete the connection of their kiss. Daniel pulled away from Vala's lips and looked into her eyes as he pushed himself into her slick universe.

"Oh," Vala cried out at the feel of pushing inside her; a feeling made more intense by looking into his brilliant sky blue eyes.

Daniel smiled as he felt Vala's tight wet center, clenching around him as inch by inch his shaft sunk into her. Vala felt incredible, she tasted, smelled and felt exotic and familiar at the same time. She felt like all the mysteries of the galaxy; she felt like the home he should have always had. She felt incredible. She was tight, wet and slick. And, her inner muscles were clenching him in athletic, strong undulating waves.

"Ah . . . Vala, you feel incredible, so tight, so good," Daniel said.

Vala enveloped him, and Daniel paused so they could adjust to the feel of one another. He leaned in and gave Vala another deep soul kiss making his tongue move slowly to mirror and remind them both of the journey that his shaft had just made in sliding into her wet center.

"So do you Daniel, so big, so hard, so right," Vala wriggled and clenched her muscles over him wanting to feel everything. Vala didn't have the words to describe feeling Dr. Daniel Jackson hard and inside of her. She only knew that Daniel felt right. Daniel inside of her felt like home.

Daniel smiled looking directly at her. Her eyes were closed and she was holding the top of her head with the palm of her hand. And, Daniel hadn't started moving inside her yet.

"Okay there Vala," Daniel asked her with a laugh.

"Hmmm, uh huh," Vala murmured without opening her eyes.

Vala open your eyes," Daniel ordered gently as he felt the strong animal urge to start moving on top of her.

"You like a bit of an audience don't you Dr. Jackson," Vala smirked at him without opening her eyes. She started to wiggle and clench around him.

"Oh," Daniel gasped at her movement, and then quipped with difficulty, "It's a quirk of mine; and, look at who's talking. Stop that! Vala, baby look at me now, please."

Vala obeyed Daniel; she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Okay darling."

"Thank you baby," Daniel said leaning down to give her a kiss.

Vala was looking at Daniel with wide, loving eyes.

"Vala, sex means something to me, and I wouldn't be inside you if . . ." Daniel said, still looking directly into her eyes, he began to move his shaft inside her by making circular motions with his hips before pulling himself back to the edge of her sex.

"Oh . . . oh, Daniel," Vala moaned, and then Daniel plunged into her going as deep and hard as he could. He came to a stop deep inside of her. He could feel Vala squeeze her muscles around him.

As she squeezed him tight from the inside out, Daniel felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Ah," Daniel gasped. "Oh, my god, Vala you feel so good, so tight, so wet," Daniel told her forgetting that he had one last grand speech to make before he completely lost it.

Then he remembered; he wanted to tell her one last time before they really lost themselves; to make sure she felt it all.

"Wait baby, wait," he managed as he noticed that Vala's eyes were closed again. "Vala you're going to kill me; open your eyes and let me finish what I wanted to tell you."

Vala opened her eyes again. Daniel paused to look at her, enjoying seeing the expression in her eyes while he was inside of her. He moved his shaft back out of her and then watched her intently as he slowly reentered her.

"Ohhh . . . Daniel," Vala moaned feeling shaky and excited from watching his face intently as he had ordered. His eyes were intense, but so kind and full of affection. His hair was messy, and made him look incredibly sexy to her. She couldn't resist reaching up and touching it. His chin and cheeks had a bit of five o' clock shadow adding to his allure as he smiled down at her.

"Ohhh . . . Daniel . . . your quirk is quite enjoyable; I'm quite happy to look at you like this darling," Vala said shakily as a wave of love and desire pulsed through her.

When Daniel had reached as far and deep inside her as he could get, he held himself there.

"Vala, sex means something to me, and I wouldn't be deep inside you, I wouldn't be making love to you baby, if I didn't love you . . . understand? I'm in love with you Vala."

Vala's was in a fog, so full of Daniel, clenching to hold him, and her mouth fell open. He'd already said he loved her tonight, but for Daniel this seemed so much more intimate and serious.

She was getting a bit foggy from all the lust, heat and excitement he'd built up in her. Daniel hadn't moved from her depths since he had uttered those words. He seemed to be waiting for his statement to sink as deeply inside of her as he was.

"Daniel did you just say you were in love with me?" Vala asked him.

"Yes Vala, I did; I said I wouldn't be making love to you; I wouldn't be inside of you, if I weren't in love with you," Daniel told her again.

"Well you already told me that earlier," Vala teased him with tears in her eyes. With any other man, she would have blown off a statement of love at such a time; but with Daniel, she knew he was controlling himself until she understood that he meant it.

"Darling, I in love with you too," Vala managed through her tears before Daniel covered her mouth and kissed her passionately.

Then she got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Just remember I said it first Daniel," Vala told him grinning.

"Yeah, you did," Daniel told her starting to move inside her again, and making her gasp, "but I said it with more than words," as he pulled back and plunged inside her again fast and hard.

Vala gasped and moaned with pleasure.

"Ah . . . oh, yes . . . ah . . . you did . . . darling . . . ah," Vala managed to say between moans, "And I like you saying it this way."

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Daniel began to move alternating between a maddeningly slow slide into her depths and a hard and fast thrust where he pulled her hips off the bed to angle even more deeply into her.

They both got quiet as they found a rhythm of fast and hard plunges, that Vala bucked to meet, which were followed by maddeningly, teasing and slow deep slides where Daniel's fingers played with Vala's clit. He occasionally slid his tongue into her mouth and mimicked the slow slide of his shaft into her.

Daniel let everything go as he lost himself in Vala and the depths of her tight, inner world. Their bodies became slick with sweat, and the rhythms had them both breathing hard and moaning.

Finally, in the middle of a particularly maddeningly slow teasing slide, Vala clenched around Daniel and moved her hands to around to cup Daniel's backside. She tried to push him into her depths with her hands. Vala writhed, bucked and moaned under Daniel.

"Daniel, I want you," Vala moaned loudly. Her nails dug into his back, scratching him.

"Vala you're having me," he laughed at her, as he continued his slow, maddening slide.

"No, I want all of you now!" Vala managed to keep him inside as she move her legs from around Daniel's waist and positioned them on his shoulders so he could thrust even deeper inside of her.

"Vala, baby, it might not feel good for you if I go hard at this angle," Daniel started to warn when he felt Vala clench her muscles.

Vala lifted up and got as close to Daniel as she could while maintaining her position. "Daniel please, fuck me, I want you deep, fast and hard! I want you! Fuck me, Daniel," Vala moaned in a fevered voice he had never heard before.

Aroused even more deeply by Vala's fever, Daniel grabbed her legs and plunged into her deep, fast and hard. He kept plunging, feeling a white erotic heat shoot into his spine and stomach. He watched Vala thrust up to meet him and writhe in pleasure at his hard movements. Then he moved one hand to her bottom and one hand to her clit where he managed an awkward wriggle of his middle finger that didn't throw off his fast rhythm too much.

"Oh . . . oh . . . Yes Daniel! Yes," Vala lost herself screaming his name, moaning and wriggling. Her excitement hit Daniel like a jolt of electricity and he broke free of his moorings and began to thrust even harder and faster. A loud, fast rhythmic smack repeated around the room.

Daniel was so ready. He had to calm himself down in order to last a little longer. He wanted to make sure to satisfy Vala first. He watched as her hair stuck to her sweat slicked forehead. Then he reached down to press a finger firmly onto Vala's clit. He could only manage a clumsy, slippery motion, but it seemed to please Vala.

"Ah, oh, oh, oh, Daniel, I'm going to . . . finish," Vala screamed and opened her eyes to see Daniel watching her start to orgasm and sending her further over the edge.

Now they were both at the edge as Daniel made hard, fast thrusts. "Ohhh," Vala moaned."

"Je suis la chiave . . . Je suis la chiave faite seulement per voi," Vala cried as she reached a crescendo of her orgasm.

Daniel felt Vala's nails dig into his body and went wild, and now Daniel was well beyond thinking. He was moving with Vala hard, fast, and deep without any method or rhythm.

"Ahhh," Daniel moaned loudly as he lost his ability for any other speech. He was moving with pent up raw need. He slammed into her one more time deep and hard, and then he exploded.

"Oh . . . oh . . . I'm coming." Daniel's passionate release made him feel like the top of his head would come off as his hips bucked into Vala loudly. He collapsed in a slick sweaty heap on top of her as he was still convulsing inside of her.

"Oh Daniel," Vala panted as her thighs continued to shake. "Darling that was . . . that was . . . incredible."

Daniel gulped for air as he hugged her tightly and kissed her breasts.

Sweat drenched them both.

He was still inside her and didn't really feel like being anywhere else.

Vala was rubbing her hand up and down his back. She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You really are my Daniel now aren't you," she asked as if it just dawned on her.

"Yes baby . . . yes you are my Vala; and I really am your Daniel, but that's not anything new and you know it."

"Yes, but now you've proven it to me," Vala smiled patting Daniel's face. "Sex means something, remember?

Daniel nodded with contentment written all over his face; he kissed her but still had not really moved.

Vala smiled and put her arms around him, "You've proven it, my Daniel."

**AN: This was my virgin effort at a scene of intimacy. (Pun intended.) I tried to be tasteful, but not too tasteful. I've found that many times these scenes are written in a way that Daniel and Vala don't talk a lot. I wanted something I hadn't seen before; I don't know if I've achieved it or if you'll find it the same old boring scene. But, my idea was Daniel is a linguist, he loves language. When he's passionate about something, he talks. People always seem to think he talks too much in meetings about his archeological finds, which are his passion. **

**I was trying to show another of Daniel's passions, so I thought he might be more loquacious in this situation too. I also wanted the reader to feel like they were in the room and a bit of a voyeur. So again, I'm curious about what you all thought, be it good, bad or indifferent. **

**AN: The title of the last section is from a Fiona Apple song, Slow Like Honey. I thought the lyrics quite appropriate. It's also quite a good song.**

**Happy Reading, LL.**


	36. Chapter 36

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION – Kat, Katana – CHAPTER 36**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

_**Happy New Year; I'm sorry for the delay in the update. The holidays and difficulty in making certain decisions concerning this chapter both contributed to the length of time it took to publish this chapter. As always, I really appreciated any feedback the readers are willing to give.**_

_Backed Into a Corner of Kat, Katana_

The quiet tucked away corner of the Tulla Tulla Wi was a well guarded secret. The corner was not visible from the rest of the room without walking around a large post, but it still provided an excellent view of the street and all who entered by reason of well placed mirrors.

A handsome, rugged man was sitting unnoticed in this corner. The man's fine leather great coat and boots were impeccably maintained. His good looks, suave confidence and cold charm seemed out of place at the raucous, rundown Tulla Tulla Wi, except somehow the man was completely at home in the pub; he was completely among his element. He sat quietly nursing his hona brew and watching.

Mostly the man observed, but had no reaction, to the comings and goings at the Tulla Tulla Wi. Then a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a well trained physique currently displayed under sleek black and tan leathers walked in escorting a familiar raven haired woman of considerable and unique beauty. The woman wore a shimmering, skin tight pink catsuit that left little to the imagination and a black leather great coat. Her jet black hair was in pig tails. Now this duo interested this observant corner man.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_You Belong to Me_

_Six Weeks Ago:_

Daniel awoke to a contented feeling of peace and happiness. He tried to remember the last time he'd felt this content; finally he decided that he didn't think he'd ever felt like this before, and that discovery surprised him.

He'd admitted that he loved Vala last night; he'd been struggling against his feelings for her for years, so why was he surprised that the cessation of that epic struggle would bring him peace?

The end of the struggle had indeed brought peace to Daniel; but the source of the incredible happiness he was feeling was currently sleeping naked in his arms. Daniel looked at the nude young woman sprawled out asleep on top of him. Her make-up was a smudged, her hair was a smashed mess and she had a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth; and Daniel thought he had never seen Vala Mal Doran look so beautiful.

Vala had submitted to him, to his way; she'd committed to him; and she'd allowed him to mark her as his own. And now Daniel belonged to Vala; well they belonged to one another and no one else. Daniel found it exhilarating. As Daniel replayed last nights events, his first time with Vala, a big smile appeared on his own messy morning visage.

He gathered his Vala up a little closer and breathed in her exotic scent as excited jolts of arousal coursed through him.

Vala Mal Doran awoke with the feeling of being closely watched. Not used to the sensation, she tensed with anxiety that ripped her from sleep into fight or flight fear. She would have bolted from the bed except that a soothing presence held her firmly to his warm, naked flesh.

"Hmm, I've got you Vala; baby, it's me; it's Daniel," he soothed, kissing her on the temple.

Something about Daniel's words, together with his warm, spicy scent of sex, sweat and yesterday's soap – made Vala calm, but not before she had taken a huge breath to expand her lung capacity for fighting.

"Did I frighten you," Daniel asked rocking her a little.

Vala tried to hide her shakiness and the disorienting fear to which she had awakened. She snuggled into the warm arms that encircled her at the breast and waist.

"Daniel," Vala sighed shakily as she wiggled closer.

"I'm sorry I frightened you sweetheart," Daniel said concerned at her reaction.

"No, it's me; I'm sorry that I'm so skittish. It's just new for me," Vala told him.

"What is Vala?"

"Waking up after sex in your arms; I mean waking up after sex with someone who loves me and won't hurt me," Vala whispered.

"Since Qetesh, most sexual situations I've been in have been . . . have been," Vala's voice trailed off.

"Have been what Vala?" Daniel was stroking Vala's hair soothingly as he asked the question.

"Most of them have been . . . coerced in one way or another," Vala whispered. "I don't mean blatant force," and then in a whisper she added, "not usually."

Vala took a deep breath, "I just mean it was presented to me as the best option to prevent greater intrusions." Vala's voice trailed off.

"Oh Vala," Daniel drew her closer at the thought of Vala in such dire circumstances. "But you always seem so free, so liberal in that regard."

"Darling, as you once pointed out to me, sexual boldness can be a defense mechanism. My boldness helped discourage some unwanted advances, though not all. And darling, I am sexually liberal. How could I not be sexually liberal after all that time with Qetesh? I'm sorry. Let's not go there; it is all in the past. I don't want to sully our time here talking about that," Vala said quietly.

"We don't have to talk about anything right now, but we will talk about it at some point," Daniel told her.

Vala nodded her agreement silently.

Daniel looked directly at Vala with appreciation and love clear in his intense blue eyes, "I want you to know that nothing could change how I feel about my time with you last night."

Vala smiled at that, "I'm so glad you said that; I want you to know that last night was very . . . with you and I it was . . . it was very intimate and," Vala's voice trailed off again.

Daniel looked at her with loving, sympathetic eyes and waited.

Vala climbed on top of Daniel, straddled him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Daniel, I have returned fully the love of a man only twice. There was a boy I loved . . . before Qetesh. We weren't physical . . . it was forbidden. But we had talked about marriage and a future. The next time I ever saw him . . . after I was freed from Qetesh . . . he," Vala shook her head swallowing hard.

"Tell me Vala," Daniel said kissing her forehead.

"He hurt me; he helped my village drive me away. I tried to explain that I was me and not Qetesh. But he . . . he nearly killed me," Vala spoke in a whisper and her hand had moved as if to protect her throat.

"Vala, you told me about that when we were still connected by the bracelets, but I didn't believe," Daniel's voice fell silent. "Vala, I'm so sorry," Daniel pulled her body close so that their bare chests touched.

Daniel held her like that for several minutes.

Then Vala sat up – she was still straddling him. "It's okay Daniel; I accepted it and put it behind me long ago."

Daniel nodded and waited.

"Daniel you're the first person I have been with physically that I was completely . . . in love with," Vala looked at him biting her lower lip. "That is if you haven't changed your mind or had any regrets about last night?"

"No regrets Vala; none. I'm so lucky and honored to be your choice," Daniel said gently touching her hair.

"I know that I'm a bit jumpy; please don't take offense," Vala smiled.

Vala lay back down on Daniel's chest still straddling his groin.

Daniel pulled Vala's face to his and kissed her deeply, "Thank you, thank you for telling me that Vala. You're safe with me; you know that right?"

"Hmm, hmmm; yes my Daniel," Vala told him kissing his chest. She was enjoying the closeness when she felt Daniel's hardness growing against her. Daniel pulled her closer.

Vala could feel him continue to harden and press into her belly. Her breath quickened in anticipation, she stole a glance up at him while wiggling a little playfully against his hard on. That little movement effectively shut down any further attempts at a serious conversation.

Daniel groaned at her movement and she began to trail kisses over the part of his chest she could reach from her perch. Vala felt him harden even further and happily snuggled closer.

"Vala, do you want to?" Daniel whispered.

"Daniel?"

"Do you want me to be inside of you this morning baby?" Daniel asked stroking her hair.

Vala nodded into Daniel's chest.

Daniel smiled at her apparent shyness; he would never have imagined it of Vala Mal Doran.

"Then tell me," Daniel said in a gentle voice, with gruff and excited undertones awaiting her invitation.

"Daniel can we please have sex?"

Daniel laughed; there was the bold Vala back in full force.

"Try again, baby," Daniel taught and flipped her onto her back as he hovered over her earning a squeal from Vala.

"I'm going to be your 'baby' huh; darling I didn't take you for a 'baby' kind of a man," Vala teased Daniel about his choice of terms of endearment as she ran her hands over his chest.

"What can I say? I look at you through all this aroused love and 'baby' just keeps popping out of my mouth. You're getting a little off topic. Try again, dear," Daniel told her with a bit of a wicked smile.

"Oh, I don't like 'dear', I think I prefer being your baby, darling," Vala said.

"Vala . . . I believe I asked you something," Daniel teased.

"Daniel can you please come inside me,' Vala tried again.

"Better, that line might work on me at some point; but this morning I'm looking for something else; try again Vala," Daniel told her in a voice that held both tease and a serious aroused tone as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Vala raised her head and looked heatedly into his eyes, "Darling, will you please make love to me?"

Daniel's smiled with excitement marking his eyes. "Yes, Vala; I thought you'd never ask," Daniel whispered, kissing her deeply, and then adding in a husky voice as his hand moved down between them, "Vala, spread your legs for me baby."

Vala did as Daniel requested and they spent the rest of the morning exploring each other in the daylight.

As he had last night, Daniel began to catalog the faces Vala made as she reached her bliss. Her eyes open, looking at him, she arched into him.

"Daniel, Je suis la chiave faite seulement per voi," Vala said clutching his body in climax.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Cloistered Women_

The old woman stood regally looking out from the window of her ancient stone cloister on the cliffs above the roiling azure ocean below. She still appeared vital and athletic in spite of her advanced years. Her hair was pure white and flowed beautifully down her back. She had classically symmetrical features, the very definition of beauty. She looked at the world through pale, pale blue eyes that appeared to be a silvery grey that matched her hair in certain lights. She had certainly been a formidable and stunning beauty in her younger days.

In this ancient cloister, women of all ages were dressed in simple sleeveless tops and pants that ended at the calf. Their clothes were all of a pure white cloth that clung to the body. And they all wore flat, black shoes with a pronounced toe. They went about the business of this ancient matriarchal order that had stood the test of hundreds of generations.

This cloister had managed to survive all invasions and insidious incursions of men, war and pestilence; it had prevailed against all. It had protected all. It had taken sacrifices and cold determination to preserve their ancient ways – there was no room for sentimentality in preserving such a birth right. Superiore della Ma Mere knew all too well the hard sacrifices necessary.

She was generally considered a fair and even tempered woman; but not today. Today Superiore della Ma Mere was seething with anger. She looked into the roiling ocean and awaited the arrival of her acolyte.

"Why have you not contacted me? I sent word over a week ago; I am unaccustomed to such insolence ToniaRe."

"I apologize to you Superiore della Ma Mere, but your message traveled a great distance and was unexpected," ToniaRe replied.

Tonia was a tall woman with salt and pepper hair of perhaps 55. Her features could be described as handsome but not attractive. As a woman, she would have made a very attractive man.

"And I am concerned with this because . . . "

"You are not, Superiore della Ma Mere, I merely offered it as explanation; and I am here now," ToniaRe reminded her.

"Yes, you are, so tell me Tonia, what do you know of her," Superiore della Ma Mere questioned.

"Why these questions after all this time, Superiore della Ma Mere? You have never asked before – not once," ToniaRe questioned tentatively.

"You dare question me!"

"No! I merely inquire out of concern, Superiore della Ma Mere," Tonia explained.

"Because I sense her again; again after all these years. You did not place her where I told you to place her did you Tonia," Superiore della Ma Mere accused.

"I . . . well . . . I," ToniaRe stammered.

"What did you do, ToniaRe?"

"I entrusted the matter to someone else, and he assured me that your instructions were followed . . ."

"Silence!" Superiore della Ma Mere gave ToniaRe a hard look. "Find her; bring her to me!"

"But Superiore . . ."

"Just do as I command!"

"Yes Superiore della Ma Mere, it will take some time."

"Bring her to me!"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Four__ Weeks To Go_

Vala's proposal had been approved by the President and his advisors. With relatively simple tweaking and concessions, the compensation outline was agreed upon.

The final agreement included all of Vala's main points. There would be citizenship and freedom for Vala and Teal'c, if he wanted it, and funding – funding for Vala; bonuses for SG-1, and funding for the SGC. And, most importantly, there was autonomy and funding for Daniel's work.

Vala conceded certain things concerning timing and percentages. She and Daniel also agreed to the inclusion of certain trigger points to the autonomy of his department along with certain notice requirements concerning his professional autonomy. But Daniel was to have complete control over the archeology department's funding, as well as the additional funding to be provided for his research under the agreement. And that control was effective immediately.

Vala was quite happy about the outcome in spite of the dangerous tasks she had agreed to undertake.

It was several days before Vala had gotten up the courage to ask Daniel the question that had been haunting her, "Daniel, what made you change your mind and support my proposal?"

Daniel had responded, "I finally decided that believing in you and keeping you at the SGC had been a total leap of faith, which had served us well, so why stop now. As angry as I was, I leaped again."

Vala looked at Daniel and nodded slowly. But before she could speak, he added in a near whisper, "And I guess deep down, I was afraid that I would lose you forever if I didn't support you."

"Daniel I don't think you could ever lose me," Vala said.

"Well there are a lot of ways someone can be lost," Daniel said quietly.

"You won't be sorry my Daniel," Vala told him as she embraced him firmly. Vala vowed to herself that she would not let Daniel down; he'd have no reason to ever be disappointed in having faith in her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Preparations_

Over the course of the last few weeks, Vala and Jack had been busy laying out a plan of action.

Vala was prepared to deliver on her end of the bargain. She and Jack would soon travel off world to procure a hyperdrive capable space craft. Then the craft would be modified to Vala's specifications.

They had decided that Jack and Vala would arrange for the ship together. It would be the maiden voyage of their covert operations; Jack would be introduced as Vala's Tau'ri partner on Katana where she thought a certain ship broker would be able to find a ship worthy of the project.

Vala thought the broker could arrange discrete modifications to the ship with no questions asked and confidentiality assured by her past knowledge of this broker. Among her requirements: cloaking, a hidden cargo hold, hidden rooms for covert shipmates and extra sets of rings as alternative escape routes. She also wanted the systems automated so that she could operate the craft without a crew if she needed to.

Vala also remembered some extras from Caius' old smuggling ship – the one she'd stolen back from the Lucian Alliance's allies Tenat and Jup. When she, Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c found they were in a Lucian Alliance trap, she'd used some of Caius' special modifications to escape. His modifications included a device that gives off multiple energy signatures of phantom vessels and a pulse wave to spike and overload an enemy ship's power levels.

And when they returned to the Tau'ri, they would add Asgard beaming and sensor technology to her ship. Sam was also working on a time dilation device that could be retrofitted onto Vala's ship.

This ship promised to be the best Vala had ever flown.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Sex Machine_

In the three weeks since the Washington trip, Vala had come to see an entirely different side of Dr. Daniel Jackson. They had decided to keep the change in their relationship to themselves for the time being. The correct and proper demeanor that Dr. Jackson had always shown Vala prior to their Washington trip was gone. Liberated from years of self-imposed celibacy by their mutual declarations of love, Vala discovered that Daniel was a passionate and nearly insatiable lover.

Since he'd been so adamant in his rejection of her blatant advances, no one seemed particularly concerned or interested when they saw Dr. Jackson enter or leave Vala's quarters. They had been with each other most nights and no one at the SGC had yet noticed or, if they did, it didn't occur to anyone that anything sexual was taking place between Daniel and Vala.

Vala smiled at thoughts of these weeks with Daniel. The newness of the relationship, together with their impending separation and mutual long held lust made their couplings intensely passionate.

Daniel began as a rather serious lover, always wanting to make sure Vala knew that he loved her. Over time, they were beginning to relax into sex and play. And Vala was delighted to find that Dr. Jackson sought her out for lengthy love making sessions at shockingly frequent intervals. Not that anyone was complaining.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Lucian Alliance_

"Okay Vala, let's go over what we know about our buddies at the Lucian Alliance," Jack told her while they were sitting in the briefing room with the rest of SG-1."

Vala looked around the table at her teammates and Jack, the people she trusted the most in the world and began. "Alright, the Alliance started around the time that the Jaffa rebellion left a power vacuum after the System Lords fell apart. It's a loose confederation, which holds together through a strictly enforced code of conduct. Betrayal of the Alliance means death. There are no second chances."

Heads nodded around the room in agreement with the assessment.

"The Alliance has a hand in naquedah smuggling, arms dealing, prostitution, trafficking former human slaves, as well as addictive substances such as kassa," Vala continued.

"Yeah, that junky Jiffy Pop is like crack corn." The Kansas boy in Cam couldn't resist the pun.

Jack gave him an appreciative smirk.

"As you know through a series of mishaps, the Alliance does not think too highly of the Tau'ri." Vala shrugged her shoulders, "They have tried to kidnap or kill SG-1 on a number of occasions. Their hijack of the Odyssey resulted in the death of Colonel Emerson. Our successful operations to retrieve the Odyssey and our personnel resulted in the deaths of several Alliance people including Anateo. It also resulted in the death of the Alliance leader Netan as well as several of his seconds."

"Netan, the former leader is confirmed dead, and we also presume all of his second in commands on the ship are also dead including, Vashin, Gavos, Slaviash, Karug, Millac and Rameris," Cameron added.

Vala paled slightly and continued, "Through other circumstances, Emeteo, once a strong contender for the new leadership role in the Alliance, is a guest at Area 51. The other potential leadership candidates are all just as undesirable to your government. So I think we want to consider and promote an Alliance leader who is currently outside the Alliance network."

"What makes you think one of your smuggler pals would be a better choice," Jack asked her.

"Well Jack, I make no guarantees except that your government seems to endorse a pattern of setting up leaders they control. I can't say it always ends well, but it does afford at least temporary control."

Daniel was floored by Vala's evaluation of America's foreign policy choices; in fact the evaluation while somewhat controversial at a table filled with military personnel was spot on in his opinion.

Vala shrugged and continued, "There are smugglers that already do business with the Alliance that might be willing to accept our help and provide information in exchange for control of the Alliance. I've briefed you all on potential names, along with profiles, in the report you received yesterday. Some of you may not agree, but my recommendation is that we consider Aton Re Van."

"Vala! That guy left you behind," Daniel looked at her sternly.

"Yes Daniel, that's true; but, I know what I'm getting with Re Van. I've known him for years; he's a bottom line type of thinker; he's not unduly sadistic; and, he has always taken a long term view of matters, especially when it comes to my survival. He is not a rash man. Plus, he has previously provided me with invaluable information and assistance. We should consider him."

"You're actually recommending Re Van," Daniel asked incredulous.

"Daniel I know what we're getting with Re Van; as long as you compensate him well he can be very reliable. He's rarely left me in the lurch; very rarely Daniel."

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement Vala."

"Well Daniel we're not dealing with Saints are we?"

"We'll have to see what our other options are once I get out there," Vala said. "But I think he's the strongest candidate."

"Based on the information that I have right now, I like Re Van," Jack announced.

"Jack!" Daniel scowled.

"Daniel," Jack replied calmly.

"Jackson, I don't much like Re Van, but I've spent time with most of the Alliance faction leaders and any on of them would be 100 worse than Re Van," Cam said.

"We'll pick up some more intel on this trip and make a decision before the plan is put in place," Jack ordered, ending the discussion.

"One possibility is to make another trip with some Reole chemical and establish an Emeteo presence. He could get credit for a lot of sabotage while he's cooling his feet in your Area 51," Vala smiled at Daniel who shook his head at her improper wording of the slang.

Vala had been vague in her discussion of exactly what the plan against the Lucian Alliance would be. He knew this was partly because until she got back out there, she wouldn't know the lay of the land and which of her mercenary colleagues she might be able to persuade on this matter. One thing was for sure, loyalty in Vala's old world was forged with currency. It was the quickest way to win friends.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Stealing Stargates_

While preparations were underway for this trip off world, Sam and Vala worked on a target run for the gate liberation technology as it had been dubbed. The President, Jack and Landry had determined that the operation should be run outside of official SGC avenues. Vala and Sam were put in charge, with SG-1 assisting unofficially.

Vala, Sam and Jack looked at several uninhabited planets for Stargate liberation, including Marty Lloyd's home world, which they ruled out on the off chance that Marty or his fellow kind might some day wish to try and restore their world. It seemed unlikely given that Marty was quite content as a Hollywood executive on Wormhole Extreme.

Instead, Sam and Vala selected the now deserted Replicator home world in the Milky Way Galaxy as the target. The idea of Vala and Sam anywhere near the Replicator home world gave Daniel a chill, after all they had been responsible for one of his deaths. But the Replicators were still active in the Pegasus Galaxy, and the recent reports indicated that the Replicators had begun once again to attack humans as a strategy of defeating the Wraith by destroying their food source.

If the Replicators ever traveled back to the Milky Way Galaxy or somehow rebuilt their home world here, it would be much better if the planet did not have a Stargate. Daniel understood better than most what was at stake here.

"So we just need my ship," Vala smiled and clapped her hands. She was beginning to think the Stargates were the least of the challenges she would face.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Tomorrow_

"You are scheduled to go off world with O'Neill tomorrow to see about your craft, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c stated.

"Yes," Vala replied. "I promise to bring Jack back in one piece."

"O'Neill has promised the same thing about you," Teal'c said maintaining his stoic manner.

"Well Muscles you've seen us both fight, I'll leave it up to you to decide who will see the other back in one piece," Vala grinned.

"Indeed."

Teal'c had felt awkward about Vala securing his citizenship and the monetary bonus, though he understood her motive behind including him. She had a genuine affection and concern for him and the rest of SG-1. So he graciously accepted the benefits that she had arranged, just as all his other teammates had done. Now that he was used to the idea, Teal'c planned to use the compensation to assist Ishta, Rya'c and Kar'yn.

Teal'c was not sure whether he would exercise his right for Tau'rian citizenship, but he was considering it since the Tau'ri had a concept called dual citizenship. Vala had told Teal'c that she'd hoped they could study for citizenship together as the two SG1 aliens in residence.

Teal'c had been fond of Vala Mal Doran for some time, but her efforts to stay with Daniel Jackson through this risky venture and her inclusion of her teammates in her compensation had shown him the depths of kindness and generosity that she kept hidden.

"You know Sam I told Jack that his pancakes are so good that when he flies my ship I'm going to call him Captain Flapjack! That should keep him out of my hair don't you think," Vala grinned.

"No Vala, I've got a pretty thick skin," Jack O'Neill smirked as he walked into Sam's office. "Captain Flapjack, reporting for duty," Jack raised his eyebrows at her in challenge.

Vala smirked, "Don't you mean Joaquin reporting for duty?"

"Vala can I have the room please," Jack looked at her indicating he wanted to talk to Sam alone.

"Sure." Vala winked at Sam as she walked out.

"I'll see you two in the morning," Vala smiled and waved as she left Sam's lab.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Sam's Flapjack_

"Sam are you almost ready to go," Jack asked with a look of impatience.

"How about 45 minutes, sir?"

"Carter, this is my last night as Jack tomorrow I'll be Joaquin or Captain Flapjack or Cracker Jack or who knows. How about we leave now," Jack raised a seductive eyebrow at Sam.

"You have everything all set for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I've selected my wardrobe from the S & M collection that Vala presented me. She made the pants so tight that I'm not sure I'll be able to walk straight," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Vala's old crowd is pretty leather bar fashion forward," Sam smirked at Jack.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were coming too; I'm willing to suffer a little humiliation to see you in tight leather pants," Jack said and ran a finger down Sam's arm.

Sam closed her eyes as goose bumps appeared on her flesh. "I think we better go home now sir," Sam told him in a whisper.

"Let's go Samantha," Jack smiled and steered her towards the door.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_What's for Dinner?_

"Hello darling," Vala said as she walked into Daniel's office.

Daniel had been trying to focus on translation work, but really he'd been too distracted by Vala's impending departure to get much done.

"Do you have time for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, I was going to come find you. You saved me the trouble," Daniel smiled as he looked up. Daniel had secretly tried on all the terms of endearment for Vala. But when referring to Vala outside of the SGC, he usually stuck to girlfriend. But since they hadn't told anyone at the SGC about their relationship, not even their SG-1 teammates knew about Daniel and Vala yet, opportunities to claim Vala publicly were rare, usually just at restaurants around Colorado Springs where Daniel was known. It gave Daniel a thrill to publicly acknowledge his relationship to Vala and he could see in her eyes that it excited and gratified her as well.

"Well, everything's pretty much set," Vala told him. "We really should only be a few days this time. We're just arranging the ship. A quick trip to get Jack's face on the circuit," Vala smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Daniel told her placing his hand on the small of her back and moving toward the door. Vala turned right towards the mess hall, but Daniel turned left towards the sleeping quarters.

"Daniel?"

"Where are you going Vala?"

"Dinner remember darling, you said you were hungry," Vala told him with a confused smile.

Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards quarters. "That's not what I'm hungry for Vala," Daniel smirked at her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Introducing Joaquin_

Vala and Jack stood looking out at the well worn and extremely muddy path leading from the Katana Stargate to the main town of Kat, two miles away.

Katana's cool, green and moist climate was not unlike Seattle, Washington with deep, cold blue waters dotted with green islands. It even had a snow capped dormant volcano like Mount Rainier. And just as with Mount Rainier there was the same potential for a deadly lahar should the volcano ever spew out lava that melted the snow pack.

"Wow! Nice planet!" Jack smiled, "I'll take mud over desert heat."

"Well Joaquin, we're in luck, the weather is fine today," Vala told Jack, "You should see this path when it really rains."

In the distance, Jack could see the bustling City of Kat nestled along the blue waters. A steady hum of small shuttle craft zooming in and out of Kat made the air buzz.

"Let's go," Jack smiled and headed in the direction of Kat.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Ten minutes ago, Vala and Jack had been at the SGC before gating to the Alpha site. Vala was taking no chances with any former associates trying to back trace her whereabouts. From the Alpha site, they relayed through an additional nine gates, the last being Katana. The cover story was a visit to the Alpha site before meeting with the Tok'ra.

Vala's dress code of leather chic was strictly enforced for this trip. Vala wore a long great coat of soft brown suede over black leather pants and a tan leather vest that showed off ample cleavage.

Vala smiled thinking of Daniel's provocative comments about her revealing vest.

"Vala, doesn't anyone on Katana wear a full set of clothes," Daniel smirked and ran an exploratory finger along the deep plunging V of the vest.

"Darling, cleavage is a weapon of distraction," Vala smiled.

"I know you love attention dear, but perhaps you can restrain yourself from craving the lecherous attention of the thugs you'll be dealing with," Daniel scolded.

"Darling trust me, in my experience I'll get that attention with or without the cleavage; the cleavage just gives me the upper hand. People focus on the cleavage and not on my face or my business."

"Yeah, that's what worries me; their focus is going to be on touching you," Daniel told her as he stared at her chest.

Vala put a finger under Daniel's chin and looked him in the eye, "Well that's what the great coat is for; it hides a considerable number of weapons in case of trouble. Darling, you don't want to send me out there without my full arsenal do you?"

"I don't want to send you out there at all," Daniel frowned.

"And I don't want to go; I'm enjoying you too much! We both know I need to do this," Vala whispered turning quickly to control her sudden rush of emotions about their looming separation. She shook her head in wonder. She'd always been able to leave someone behind with no emotion. Now it was scary how much she felt for Daniel.

"I'm coming back Daniel; I'll always come back to you, you know that right," Vala asked him earnestly.

It was simply impossible for Daniel to come on this mission. The two of them together were simply too recognizable in Lucian Alliance circles right now. Jack on the other hand had been out of the SG-1 long enough to be a fresh face with the Alliance.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jack adjusted his tight leather pants which he had dubbed, the "Bondage pants." Jack thought he looked like a Hell's Angel biker crossed with the Marlboro Man. He also wore a leather great coat, soft tan suede that concealed hidden pouches for weapons and contraband. Vala had taken pity on Jack and allowed him to wear a white shirt under his leather vest – at least it afforded him a modicum of comfort.

Jack shook his head thinking of Sam's reaction to his leather pants. Sam couldn't suppress her smile when she saw Jack decked out in Vala leather garb though her eyes lingered on him.

"You know sir, we've all worn Vala's leathers at some point – everyone but you that is," Sam told Jack. Then Sam had turned to Vala, "I don't know, are you sure Jack's pants are tight enough?" Sam joked earning her a dirty look from Jack.

"What are you talking about? Any tighter and I'd be in a pasture mooing," Jack scowled.

"Yeah, I think he's getting off easy too; my leather pants are much tighter!" Daniel complained.

"Mine too!" Cameron groused.

"Well I may have had the seamstress cinch those pants in a bit. I didn't want to get bored, and you two are so attractive in leather," Vala gave Daniel a suggestive look and even winked at Cameron.

They'd all gone to the gate room together still joking about Jack's pants. Jack studied Vala as they walked. He'd overheard Daniel say, "Vala please be careful; I'm not going to sleep well until you're back."

And Vala had whispered in return, "Me either; but get some sleep because I have plans for you when I return."

Jack wasn't sure, but he thought he'd seen lingering eye contact between Vala and Daniel, maybe even an almost tender touch between fingertips while they thought no one was looking.

Not for the first time in the last few weeks, Jack wondered what had changed between Daniel and Vala. Something had definitely changed the dynamic, and if Jack were any judge, deepened their connection.

Jack had never seen Daniel like this, not even with Sha're. Jack knew Daniel, and in his opinion, the man was now secretly devoted to Vala. He planned to stir that pot later. For now, it was time to focus on the task at hand. He smirked as he noticed the task at hand right now was adjusting his pants yet again.

As they said their goodbyes and walked towards the shimmering blue pool of the event horizon, Jack felt his heart race with excitement. It had been too long since he had been through the Stargate.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Tulla Tulla Wi_

As they got closer, Jack surveyed their surroundings, running off his perimeter checklist, honed through years of experience in special ops. They were headed to the seamy edge of the Trader's section of Kat. The quaint houses, all colored a bright canary yellow, a Katana tradition to honor the local god Nin, gave way to tall stone warehouses. Soon the warehouses became shorter and shabbier; the people more disheveled, furtive and wary.

Finally, they reached an area where shady men hung around in doors doing shady deals with shady women. There were drunks lying flat on their backs on little side streets. Thugs sized up the newcomers from dark shadows. A general bustle of ship brokers, gamblers and other traders filled the streets. Jumpers and people movers of all shapes could be seen zooming around. The air crackled with activity.

"Ah, this feels like the place," Jack smirked, "So where's this pub?"

"Tulla Tulla Wi, three doors down on the South side," Vala answered as she assessed the scene.

"So what's Tulla Tulla Wi mean anyway," Jack asked.

"It roughly translates to 'Absent Pigs'."

"How roughly Vala," Jack asked concerned that there was more information to be had.

Vala merely shrugged.

"Where's Daniel when you need him," Jack muttered.

Vala smirked mysteriously at that, but said nothing.

Jack couldn't help but enjoy the bustling, dive pub. The pub itself was a series of card rooms and breezeways with the main bar running along the back connecting them all. In spite of the run down state, the Tulla Tulla Wi boasted an enviable spot across a walking path from a stretch of beach leading to a bay and then the open ocean.

They found a table away from the bar in an empty card room and waited for the bartender to notice them.

"Vala Mal Doran, it has been an age," a booming voice rang out behind them. "Come to finally pay your tab?"

Vala didn't even turn around, before she said, "Oh come now, the last deal that I brought you more than covered any outstanding tabs. Praise and glory to Nin how are you Vinto." Vala turned around and continued, "Come and give us a proper greeting then." She plowed into the small man, patting him on top of his bald head.

Jack was surprised that such a big voice came from such a diminutive man.

"I heard you had gotten married to twin brothers, impregnated by both and moved far away."

"Oh Vinto, you know me better than that," amused at the confusion of her plight in the Ori Galaxy and her recent sightings in the company of Daniel and Cameron. "Vinto this is my partner Joaquin."

"Hey, Joaquin N'la Caja," Jack waved.

Vinto's eyes went appraising Jack, sizing him up.

"You do not look familiar to me, N'La Caja," Vinto eyed Jack suspiciously.

"Well ya know Vinto, it's a big galaxy," Jack told him.

"Ah, Joaquin is alright Vinto; Joaquin helped me out of a tight spot recently," Vala vouched for Jack, or rather Joaquin.

"Well then this is the start of a beautiful relationship," Vinto smirked with incredulity written all over his face.

"Oh it is," Vala grinned and ran her hand around Jack's waist. Jack's arm came around Vala and he gave her a quick wink.

Vinto slyly observed Joaquin for signs of danger. He knew that Vala was attracted to complicated, dangerous men, best not tampered with in general. On the other hand, she was known to take up with some naïve marks that she had decided to fleece.

Joaquin looked to be in the first category. Vinto thought the man might be dangerous, even lethal under the right circumstances. It was the laid back casual ones, the ones that knew for a certainty they could handle trouble that you had to worry about crossing. And, if he was involved with Vala Mal Doran, he was probably not a man to be cheated or trifled with unless it was Vala doing the trifling.

"Vinto, can you set us up with a couple of hona and then perhaps we could chat? There's a good man," Vala smiled winningly as Vinto starred at her cleavage and smiled back.

Vinto nodded to a waitress and she scurried away.

Soon hona appeared on the table and Jack took a swig like he'd been drinking it his whole life, secretly shuddering in disgust.

"So, where you been and why you here Vala," Vinto asked suspiciously.

"Well as you said, I was married a bit, until Joaquin here swept me off my feet that is," Vala ran a hand over Joaquin possessively. "After that we felt a change of scenery in order."

"Ah, yes," Vinto told her.

"Vinto love, do you have my favorite room available," Vala asked with raised eyebrows, "a charming room Joaquin, overlooking the beach."

"Only the best for my little love muffin," Joaquin smirked and patted Vala's hand.

"That room can be arranged," Vinto said.

"Wonderful! And Vint, last time I was here I left some of my outfits; are those still here?"

"Yes, I'll have Asa bring them to you," Vinto nodded.

"Thanks. There's just one other tiny thing," Vala approached Vinto and proceeded to walk her fingers up his arm. "I want to see Ruznak," Vala said in her best purring space vixen voice.

Jack contained his strong desire to roll his eyes.

"So jumping back into trouble with both feet then," Vinto asked as if Vala Mal Doran were not perfectly capable of figuring all the angles.

"Yes, well, a girl must make a living," Vala said letting Vinto assume that she was looking to fence some stolen property through Ruznak. "Ruznak has particular skills as we all know," Vala smiled.

"Ruznak's only skill lies in picking the right thieves and thugs to do his bidding. But he has been quite busy in the recent Lucian troubles so there have been lots of ships to replace and lots of cargo suddenly freed up for sale. Look, no promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Vala smiled at the little man, "I'll make it worth his while, and yours too Vinto, if you make the meeting happen quickly."

"We'll see," Vinto smiled at the offer of the bribe.

Vala smiled and put an arm around the little man, "Thanks Vin, now tell me how's the carding going these days, anybody new I should know about?" Vala winked at Vin letting him know that she would pay him to create a profitable game for her.

"It's a bit early, but something interesting might be found on this night of Nin," Vinto smiled greedily.

"Wonderful! Vala took a big drink of hona. "Oh you have outdone yourself Vinto!"

Vinto merely smiled and excused himself so that he could attend to Vala's many requests.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jack and Vala sat looking out at the beach and ocean beyond. Now that Jack had time to focus on the small details, he noticed that the whole pub smelled of hona, which had an exotic alcoholic aroma. Jack took another drink, attempting to acclimate to the rather revolting taste.

"What's in this stuff?" Jack looked at the bottom of his glass watching little unidentified chunks cling to the bottom.

"Oh a combination of plants, herbs and secret ingredients," Vala grinned. It's an acquired taste."

"Don't worry about that lady," Jack scowled. "What's the secret ingredient?

Vala shrugged, "You don't need to know. No, you don't want to know that Joaquin."

"You spend a lot of time in this place," Jack asked her.

"Well a fair amount when I had need," Vala told him looking away hoping he would drop the subject. Vala couldn't wait to get out of the muck from her past. It was difficult to maintain the decorum and propriety that her friends at the SGC would expect in a place like this. And Vala did not want to see those lines blurred.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

After about twenty minutes, Vinto had returned with the key to Vala's favorite room. Now Jack was sitting on chair in a shabby second floor room overlooking the sea. It sat above the Tulla Tulla Wi and the bustling street scene below. The room was cleanish with a double bed, an easy chair by the window and a small bathroom.

Vala was sorting through a pile of outfits she had dumped out on the bed.

"So are we sharing this little room Vala," Jack asked her. "What will Daniel have to say about that?"

Vala raised an eyebrow at Jack's exploratory comment. Did he know anything about the change in her relationship with Daniel, Vala wondered.

"No I'm having Asa bring the keys to the connecting room," Vala told him.

"Won't that blow our cover; I mean why didn't you just tell Vinto," Jack asked.

"Well Asa is discrete and will not divulge the extra room to Vinto; I shall pay her half price for it and she will keep it from being assigned to anyone else. I've done this in the past as a way of protecting privacy, not to mention my hide, so she'll probably assume that's what I'm doing this time and that you are in my bed. Best not for Vinto to know too many details and particularly best that he thinks you are in my bed."

"Why's that," Jack asked her.

"Well it will keep any ideas of him getting in it out of his mind, he's been after me a bit the last couple of visits, but so far I've put him off; also, it will discourage anyone else with the same bent to think twice."

"Well Vala I didn't know you were such an old fashioned girl," Jack smirked at her.

"Well I don't want any complications Jack," Vala said simply, not adding that Daniel wouldn't like it and that she didn't think she'd like it much either.

"I thought you were a free spirit in that regard Vala," Jack said deciding to fish again for a little information.

"I am a free spirit, but that doesn't mean . . . ." Vala's voice trailed off.

"Would the complication that you are seeking to avoid involve not upsetting a certain archeologist we all know and LOVE," Jack asked her with a little smile on his face.

"Everything I do upsets Daniel, that's unavoidable," Vala said trying to hide a little smile at her evasive answer.

Jack gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying it, but he let the matter drop.

There was a knock on the door. Asa, a plump girl with curly blond hair stood with the extra room key on the other side of the door. She intended to marry Vinto. Vinto was the only security possible for Asa's future. So she dutifully assisted the beautiful Vala Mal Doran as a means of keeping her away from the smitten Vinto.

Vala opened the door, "Asa, thank you for bringing it up."

"Vala, Vinto informs me that the party you may wish to see is now in the house."

"Thanks Asa, we'll be down directly," Vala said as Asa closed the door behind her.

Vala threw Jack the room key.

"A little privacy please Joaquin; I need to put my game face on," Vala told him.

"What, after I stole you from your husband and swept you off your feet?"

Vala rolled her eyes, "Well if you don't mind explaining it to Sam, I suppose I can," Vala began to reach for the hem of her vest.

"No, no," Jack told her, "I'd rather not explain that to Daniel." Jack smirked at his comeback and went into the other room.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Playing Games_

Vala opened the door to Jack's room where she found him sitting in the chair looking out at the ocean.

Vala was dressed in a shimmering pink, skin tight catsuit with thigh high black boots. Her outfit left little to the imagination. She was pulling her arms through a black leather great coat over the sinful catsuit, but plenty of formfitting sin was still on display. It was all but left open so her catsuited body was on display. In fact, the coat only accentuated her body. She wore shimmering pink shadows on her eyes and lips. Her hair was drawn back into two pigtails.

Jack did a double take, "Wow, wasn't expecting one of the Pussycat Dolls."

"Cards are a game of concentration; this outfit provides a distraction," Vala instructed.

"I'll say," Jack smirked. "One tiny problem, isn't imitating the pink power ranger going to draw unwanted attention?"

"Well Joaquin, I'm not sure who the pink power ranger is; I assume it's some reference to Earth culture that I am unaware of," Vala rolled her eyes. "But as to unwanted attention, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a bit of that. I've learned to operate around it. In fact, I've learned to use it to my advantage."

"Well unwanted attention on a covert op is unwelcome period, Vala."

"Well we'll definitely get unwanted attention if I dress like a nun; people know me around here so they expect a certain style from me. Besides, Ruznak is a man who appreciates efforts made; I find the negotiations run smoother if he has distractions, as with most men I might add," Vala nodded her head indicating that the subject of her wardrobe was closed.

"Well lady, you're in full distraction mode; I mean I should have known given what Daniel said about the little introduction you gave to him; now I see what he meant."

"What did he say," Vala said curious and also just needing to hear someone use his name.

"Daniel said you were dressed like Barbarella," Jack smirked.

"Huh?" Vala had no idea what that meant.

"She's a fictional space vixen from an Earth movie from the 1960's," Jack smirked. "Ya know, I think Daniel had a little crush on Barbarella as a kid."

"Ah, funny he's never mentioned it to me," Vala smiled thinking about Daniel's obvious mixed feelings at the beginning of their acquaintance and how far they had come.

"You would have had him for lunch if he'd brought that up; or have you already had him for lunch?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Are you sure you want to do the whole gambling thing Vala," Jack asked her.

"Yeah, Joaquin, that's an integral part of getting the information we need. We talked about this."

It was true, Jack thought. Vala had covered the games of chance he would need to know. She'd taught him several tells and tricks that he had sworn never to reveal to any other member of the SGC. A girl had to have some advantages.

"Well, Vala I feel right at home here," Jack quipped with a smirk as they walked through the public card rooms of the Tulla Tulla Wi observing the loud smoke filled gambling tables; the music and the scantily clad women looking for promising men here and there. A few heads turned to watch the stunning Vala Mal Doran and her attractive, unfamiliar companion.

Vala felt a tightening in her stomach as she sized up the room's occupants. Truthfully, the whole scene was way too familiar to Vala. She felt a little shudder run down her back thinking about what life would still be like for her if Daniel hadn't seen to it that she had a home at the SGC.

They had just walked into a secluded back room, which held a large table that was already occupied by a well dressed, well built man and several larger goon-like men all dressed in dark grey that stood along each wall of the room. Two other men and the dealer also sat at the table.

"Good evening gentlemen," Vala smiled at each of the men. "Vinto tells me there might be a seat or two at your table for a couple more players." Vala gave them all a big grin.

The dealer motioned to two empty chairs. "Gentlemen, Vinto has already verified her buy in stake of 50 vials of naquedah. Your credits Ms. Mal Doran," the dealer said as he handed over two strange looking trapezoids, which were actually computer displays of available betting credits.

Vala gave one of the devices to Jack.

"Gentleman, allow me to introduce, Joaquin N'La Caja. I vouch for him," Vala told them.

Most games of chance, whether earth games or galactic alien games, involve betting or taking a chance on the behavior of your opponent, and in some cases the house. The game of Vantinian was no different. Domed Vantinian tiles were mixed by the dealer face side down. Each player received five downward facing tiles and two up facing tiles. Through a number count and color coding, tiles were obtained to make the correct sets. The object of the game was to create profitable rare suits of tiles.

The game had an added physical element in that at irregular intervals a bell was unexpectedly rang and players could attempt to snatch away any other players promising up facing tiles. Those tiles were not considered part of a players hand until the end round.

The game was raucous and sometimes violent. Special equipment was required to play the game. The table had groves where the players' tiles were snapped into place so that they remained stationary during the rounds where players were diving across the table attempting to press the release button on another players' up facing tiles. Special finger tips were assigned to identify who had pressed the release in the inevitable mix ups and quibbles. The finger tip imprinted the release button with the player's identity.

Emptied up facing slots were filled in with the successful player's discard. Sometimes, a player would seek the up facing tile from his own hand. Betting among players occurred throughout the game much like poker and players were allowed to discard tiles to the dealer at certain points in the game. As the game progressed more information about your opponents' hands was garnered from what they sought, what they discarded and how they bet.

Vala had taught Jack the rules of Vantinian and played it with him for several weeks, with Teal'c, Mitchell, and even Daniel sitting in as other players. Only Teal'c had known of the game prior to Vala's tutoring. Not having the appropriate equipment, all the friends were on the honor system, but the game got heated on a few occasions.

"This must lead to some intensely nasty and sticky situations," Cam had said.

"Indeed," Teal'c had responded with a raised eyebrow. "Vantinian has been banned in several planetary systems due to the violent nature of the game."

"High risk; high stakes and high gains," Vala had explained when Daniel asked her why this game was so popular. "Plus if you're good at reading people, you can win hands merely on betting strategies."

Now in his first real game under his alias Joaquin, Jack sat with his domed tiles in front of him. He sized up the other three men at the table. A flamboyant youth in bright avant garde leathers; a rough looking slicked down man with three days growth of beard and a well dressed man, an obvious addict of the game. Vala was seated across from Joaquin.

The dealer dolled out the hand. Jack's hand was decent with five tiles the same color and four tiles in the same suit. Jack could choose to go with the sequence or the color. Going with the sequential tiles would raise the value of his hand. There was currently nothing in the discards that would better his hand. He bet conservatively and sat back watching Vala raising the ante on the hand.

"Alright dealer discard round," the dealer said. Players handed over undesirable tiles for a chance at bettering their situation with the dealer's hand out of a new tile.

Jack handed over a red tile, he was going for greens, but received a blue tile back, though it would fit in certain sequences. Vala's face disclosed nothing of her success or failure with her dealer discard, but she continued to raise the ante.

After the next discard round, Jack saw his opportunity. The players on either side of him had tiles within his sequence. But he had only one finger tip imprint. To win he needed both these players tiles.

"Attack," the dealer called and Jack's hand shot to the tile release button for the player on the right. He saw another player scrambling towards the up facing tile of the player on his left. Jack made a split second decision to grab the arm of the player attempting to snag that tile.

An audible gasp went up as Jack successfully captured the right hand player's tile as he griped the hand of the player going for the tile to the left. Jack held on tight to the hand of the young man in the brightly colored leather.

"Foul," screamed the flamboyant youth and appeared to be reaching for a weapon when Vala sprang up and caught the man's other hand by the wrist.

"Joaquin has been away; different Vantinian rules. No matter, his move though not generally done is quite legal," Vala ventured.

This dispute was discussed loudly by all the players. It looked like it might get ugly in spite of the fact that Jack had yet to press the advantage.

"It's an obscure version of the game, but it is legitimate," The dealer interjected.

"That is ridiculous," the green leathered youth cried indignantly.

Another player shouted, "I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Well you've never heard of personal hygiene either, but that doesn't mean that soap and water don't exist," Vala quipped exacting a severe sneer from the goon like man.

"Now Vala, it's a little early in the evening to start an all out brawl don't ya think love muffin," Joaquin warned.

"Well my salt and pepper treat, as you'll recall I didn't start this YOU did; I'm simply letting all these gentlemen know that no one insults my treat without answering to me as well," Vala smirked.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort PET, but I think these gentlemen are more interested in knowing that Joaquin N'La Caja can fight his own battles," Joaquin said pointedly.

Vala pointed to the men at the table with her hands, "Treat, all the men at this table would have to be complete idiots not to see that you are a very dangerous man, if for no other reason than you have won the right to escort Vala Mal Doran whom they all know to be an excellent markswoman. I mean they know that I would think nothing of picking them off one by one should I feel the need for any kind of revenge whatsoever."

"I'm sure they're all well aware of that, honey bun," Joaquin emphasized. "But they may need an education as to what messing with me will rain down upon them."

"Gentlemen, perhaps you'd like to settle this domestic dispute for us, is there anyone here who does not know that Joaquin N'La Caja has quite a reputation in the far galaxy as a killer of renown?"

"Well I haven't heard of him," the noisiest and biggest goon said as he came at Jack with a knife. "And I say that was an illegal Vantinian move."

Jack sprang up, hit the bridge of the man's nose and twisted the knife out of his hand in a move that Vala could see was near lightening fast. She was sure it had been executed dozens of times by Jack and with greater speed too. It had been more than adequate to solidify Joaquin's reputation at the Tulla Tulla Wi as a bad ass. Vinto's house security dragged the bleeding and injured goon out of the pub.

"Remember Joaquin, I like Kat. Are you going to calm down and enjoy this round, or are you going to kill another perfectly wonderful town so that we can never return?"

"Do you think it was me? Do you think I killed your Kat," Jack scowled at Vala playing along.

"I didn't say you killed my Kat; I said I didn't want you to kill my Kat! Really gentlemen; isn't that what I said," Vala asked to silent reply.

No one else at the table said a word, and some looked to be backing down from the glares they had previously aimed towards Joaquin.

"Never mind, never mind," Jack told her. "Just forget it and lets all go back to the game."

"Well gentlemen now that it is all settled shall we play another round. Tell me what's been happening around here of late," Vala smiled as if nothing had occurred and effectively diffused the tension.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The flamboyant green leather man received a message and picked up a communication device. First he listened, and then he spoke into it.

"Vala and Joaquin, let's deal out folks, we got some place to be," Mr. Green Leather said.

Vala and Jack dealt out without another word.

The youth gave Jack one additional hard look before asking, "I believe you're looking for my employer?"

"Who's your employer," Jack asked.

Mr. Green Leather rolled his eyes, "Joaquin, I think you've screwed around with me enough for one night.

"Ruznak, of course," Jack smirked as if he wasn't figuring it out for the first time.

Vala nodded too trying to keep her demeanor neutral.

"Look whatcha want with him; he's going to ask me."

"And we'll answer HIS question," Joaquin said with a bit of a "fuck you" smirk.

Mr. Green Leather rolled his eyes, "Always worth a try."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jack's head began pounding with multiple echoes as they walked through dark tunnels that lead to dark, dank and dripping tunnels with even stranger reverberating echoes. They'd been walking for exactly twenty five minutes in a direction that Jack knew was well into the bay waterline because they had gone in a relatively straight path towards the bay. Jack's special ops training and experience had long afforded him the ability to map a path he had been led down. And based on Jack's experience, he was positive that these tunnels were under the bay.

As the tunnels narrowed, Jack felt his ears pop loudly. Finally they saw a door ahead. The green leathered man knocked and then he, Vala and Jack entered a room with thick, dark Plexiglas like walls.

"Well this is cozy," Jack quipped at the circular room with a table and chairs in the center.

"Isn't it though," Vala nodded. She'd actually been to the room before so she'd known what to expect.

Suddenly lights illuminated two of the walls to reveal the underwater scene just outside the Plexiglas. Seaweed and other odd bay crustaceans could be seen skittering about the bottom of the body of water. A ship was docked to an entry tube a short distance away.

Another section of the Plexiglas could now be identified as doors leading to another chamber. The door opened briefly admitting a surprisingly young man.

Jack was eyeing the young man, sizing him up. For such a young man, he was obviously successful. He carried himself with a conceit that said he knew he was successful and good looking. The youth had a fair complexion that could be described as peaches and cream, if one were discussing a girl that is. He had an athletic build and a well maintained appearance, in an S & M leather sort of way that is. His demeanor appeared to be well mannered but said in no uncertain terms that he was a man used to getting what he wanted.

The young man was dressed in black leather pants, no shirt and short red bolero jacket, also leather. He wore black boots with zippers that appeared to glow in certain lights. He was accompanied by his strong arm assistants that apparently wore a uniform of muscle shirts and brown leather pants with matching boots. All of the strongmen seemed to have a signature hair cut with one side of their heads completely shaved while the other side was spiked out. Some of the strongmen had short spikes while others had hair that made the spikes quite long.

Jack could see zats and other weapons -- some of which he could not identify except that they were held defensively in a posture that meant they were holding weapons.

Vala greeted the young man with a series of rhythmic pops and clicks of her mouth along with a sequence that looked like some kind of secret handshake, but really was just the current style of galactic hipster greeting. Then Vala allowed the young man a brief brush of the lips.

"Ah Vala," a lilting accent came out of the young man's throat, "You look enchanting as always."

"Ruznak," Vala grinned widely, "Nice to see you too."

Vala allowed Ruznak to take her hand and lead her to a chair.

Ruznak eyed Jack with interest and what appeared to be a bit of amusement.

Jack's eyes never left Ruznak; he knew a challenge when he saw one.

"Ruznak, allow me to introduce my associate, Joaquin," Vala nodded to Jack.

Jack held out his hand, "Joaquin; Joaquin N'La Caja."

Ruznak merely stared and bowed his head.

"He's not from around here," Vala quickly explained to Ruznak. "He doesn't know that you're people abhor any contact they do not initiate or invite."

"Then I will not take offense," Ruznak said motioning back the guards that has started advancing.

"But Vala, he's a silver! I have seen you with artifacts before; I do not appreciate you bringing a bilhete da refeição here."

Jack wasn't sure what a bilhete da refeição was, but he had a feeling he had just been called a mark or a chump or something of that nature. He gave Ruznak and Vala an annoyed, "I know what you said," look.

"You are quite mistaken Ruznak; this man is no dalliance, no meal ticket," Vala laughed.

"And where does he come from," Ruznak asked in a voice of interrogation. "Silvers are not so common; most know when to sail to calmer waters," Ruznak said condescendingly to Jack.

He is from the Tau'ri and is my partner for the long term future," Vala stated firmly.

"Tau'ri!" Ruznak looked between the two as he tried to stifle his surprise. "They are the ones who defeated the Goa'ulds are they not?"

"One in the same," Jack answered with a smirk. "And with the assistance of some silvers I might add. Our silvers have mad skills."

"I have heard no such tale," Ruznak said.

"Well, we're a quiet crowd," Jack said.

"Joaquin, in this world most do not make their silver. It is rare and men NEVER touch unless it is to do battle; and then it is a battle to the death; understood," Ruznak explained plainly.

"Ah, Vala failed to mention that part," Jack said looking pointedly at Vala.

"Yes, it slipped my mind as the rule doesn't generally apply to women," Vala apologized.

"Vala you have voluntarily entwined to this Silver? That is indeed bold behavior even for you," Ruznak exclaimed.

Jack was getting tired of this age shit; he might have to kick Ruznak's ass, but then he reminded himself that it was a fight to the death and they needed this guy.

"As I said," Jack began pulling Vala to his side, "the Tau'ri recognize the mysteries and skills of their Silvers. And since the Tau'ri are kicking ass in this galaxy, perhaps you should too Ruz old buddy."

Vala merely nodded with a smirk as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"If that's all settled boys, I need a ship," Vala announced to Ruznak.

Ruznak laughed, choosing to drop the Silver subject. "That's a switch Vala; you're normally trying to sell me ships. Woman, why have you not simply stolen the ship you want?"

"Because I don't have weeks to scout, and this ship will be a special order," Vala smiled using the code for supplying a ship with special equipment.

"Well, well, anything can be arranged for the right price," Ruznak said.

"I assume you can expedite," Vala said using the code for a fast turn around on special equipment.

"Expedite!" Ruznak looked at Vala with increased interest. "That will cost you a great deal."

"Talk to me about that," Jack said as Ruznak turned and once again looked at Jack.

Jack stared straight at Ruznak not backing down, "The lady said we'd like it expedited."

"Well Vala you are in luck there; the recent troubles in the Alliance has meant many opportunities for an enterprising ship broker," Ruznak told her. "In fact, I was thinking of hiring you."

"Well Ruz, that's very flattering. I'll certainly keep it in mind, but I don't think that employee hair cut is gonna suit me; besides we're a bit busy." Vala smacked Jack's ass for good measure.

Ruznak raised an eyebrow and let out a loud lecherous laugh. "Silver one, your death years look very promising."

"I'm not dead yet," Jack smirked.

"So special deal for you and the Silver, I'll take 75 of my fee now; and 25 on delivery."

"How about 50 now and 50 on delivery," Jack said firmly.

"Expedite, Joaquin," Ruznak told him, "Is not done on good faith."

"Alright, but I want to inspect the ship before payment," Jack said.

"Fine," Ruznak said, "Tomorrow soon enough?"

"Wait, how so fast, Ruz," Vala asked suspiciously.

"How would you like the jewel of the Alliance fleet?"

"The Borda," Vala said with a surprised look.

"That would be the one," Ruznak said.

"That ship's supposed to have technology even the Goa'uld never figured out," Vala told Joaquin.

"Yes, but the technology that was figured out is quite, quite impressive."

"How much," Jack asked.

"Four cases of weapons grade naquedah," Ruznak said.

"That's ridiculous, even with expedite," Vala said.

"Two cases," Jack countered.

"Expedite means you need it quickly, you can have your ship by week's end fully loaded and then some," Ruznak argued.

"Yes, a ship that many will be gunning for, how very convenient," Vala said.

"I will provide the remake package; that goes without saying," Ruznak told her. "Three and a half cases," Ruznak countered.

"That ship has been through several battles recently, and that's always risky even with overhaul," Vala complained.

"Two and a half cases," Jack countered again.

"My retrofitters are the best, and you know it Vala, that ship will be like new," Ruznak told her. "You are robbing me at three cases."

"You are robbing me at 2.75 cases, final offer Ruz," Vala said.

"Done!" Jack and Ruznak both shouted at the same time.

Vala smiled at Ruz and both made a popping noise with their cheeks. Ruznak looked expectantly at Jack, who mimicked the sound, which seemed to satisfy Ruznak.

"Well Ruz what's going on with the Alliance?"

"Factions continue to joust and measure manhood. This is nothing new except that we also hear tales of volunteer snakeheads looking to take over the Alliance," Ruznak said.

"Tok'ra," Jack said not surprised given what they had seen these past months.

"Tok'ra," Ruznak confirmed looking surprised at Jack's knowledge.

"You're not referring to Las'pulgas are you," Vala asked nonchalantly.

"I have heard his name recently. He is proving formidable although many of the former human slaves and Jaffa in the Alliance swear to kill him rather than follow. But he has his supporters. There will always be those that care only for the bottom line," Ruznak said with a sneer.

"So Ruznak I take it you are not in favor of a snakehead leading," Jack asked casually.

Ruznak looked at him.

Vala gave Ruznak a nod indicating that she indeed vouched for him.

"No, I am not in favor of snakeheads running the Alliance; though if it should come to pass I will not stab myself in the heart. I shall deal with the snakeheads, but I won't help them to power. Some of your former associates do not have such scruples," Ruznak said and then looked as if he regretted saying it.

"What do you mean," Vala ran a hand down Ruznak's arm.

Ruznak was watching the progress of Vala's sparkly pink nail trail down his sleeve making his thoughts a little foggy. Still Ruznak did not elaborate.

Jack smiled inwardly as he watched Vala work the hormones of the young man who rarely touched another.

"Aton Re Van is said to produce kassa in partnership with the snakehead," Ruznak spat out. "It is said his dealings with the snakehead are with no questions asked. Who does that when the snakehead is surely targeting former slaves and free Jaffa committed to remaining outside the governance of snakeheads. Re Van is not interested in the who of it."

"I see," Vala said with eyes serious. "Re Van used to scruple at least that much, what has changed?"

"He seeks profit and does not care who leads the Alliance; he sees only money," Ruznak sneered.

"And does Aton move freely," Vala asked.

"As yet he does, but he is getting tiresome and there has been talk," Ruznak indicated.

"Ah," Vala said. "And if Aton could be dissuaded from this rash course?"

"Well that could earn some new Alliance loyalty," Ruznak said.

"Good to know; Good to know," Vala said.

Vala was good at interrogation, Jack acknowledged to himself. She probably had to be in ordered to survive what she went through.

"So here tomorrow at the same time. Silver you are welcome to return," Ruznak looked at Jack.

"Thanks son; and call me Joaquin," Jack told him. Jack had to admit that he liked the forthright, cocky little punk.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

So, Re Van still looking good to you Vala after hearing that little tidbit from Huggy Bear," Jack asked.

"What's Huggy Bear," Vala asked.

"Never saw Starsky and Hutch," Jack smirked. "It was a bad movie, but a decent 70's cop series. Huggy Bear was their streetwise, thief informant."

"Well if Ruznak is right, it means that Aton allied with Las'pulgas to sell Em's kassa," Vala said. "This could be good news for us; Aton is already involved on some level in this Alliance mess."

"Oh, how do you figure that Vala?"

"It will be easier to stir up concerns about whether Emeteo is a threat to him for one. And that will make it easier to convince him to seize power if he doesn't already plan to take it," Vala said with more confidence than she felt.

"Meaning," Jack asked.

"I can't see Aton taking orders from a Goa'uld, even if it is a Tok'ra."

It occurred to both of them that Aton and Las'pulgas were now prime suspects in the recent troubles of Ishta's village given their connection with a significant amount of kassa and Las'pulgas' connection to the Tok'ra, the source of Ishta's tretonnin supply. But why, what purpose could be served by poisoning a colony of free Jaffa?

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Awaiting the ship broker the next day, Vala and Jack were drinking hona at the pub.

Vala's thoughts drifted towards Daniel and how she missed him. Neither one of them had wanted this separation. Their final night together had been passionate, intense and desperate. Vala had brought along one of Daniel's shirts. She'd slept in it last night. And covering herself with his scent had been both great comfort and great torture given that he was thousands of light years away from her.

Right now she was deeply regretting her repeated refusal of Daniel's demand to accompany her on this trip. It would have been so easy to give in to his relentless arguments of why she should allow him to be part of her team. But in the end, she just could not justify the risk to both the mission and Daniel's safety.

"Vala!" Jack smirked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry Joaquin; I must have drifted for a moment."

"I asked you if you saw your contact yet."

"Not yet Joaquin," Vala told him.

"Vala don't get distracted on me, I need you focused," Jack scolded.

"I'm sorry," Vala said, shaking her head. Jack was right. Daniel was endangering the mission and he wasn't even here.

"You know, I always find it best not to think about home when I'm in the field," Jack added gently.

"Wow, very impressive Joaquin," Vala said sarcastically. "You can turn your emotions on and off like that. Or more likely you didn't need to think about home because you brought your home along in the form of a certain blond."

Jack smirked at Vala, "Well Vala that was a double edged sword, because I worried about that blond a lot more that way. Anyway, I was talking about when I first started doing these types of operations. I had a wife and son; and they were civilians and at home while I wasn't. And, in that situation I forced myself to focus. And my blond isn't here right now; and, I'm not thinking about that. Got it?"

"Really Joaquin, I have no idea what you're talking about," Vala gave Jack wide innocent eyes.

Jack just rolled his eyes and said nothing. "Just get your game face on; I want focus."

"Joaquin, you're getting my A game," Vala scowled.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala and Jack were looking at the crystal array of the Borda. The ship had clearly seen some major action of late.

"Ruz, this array is shot to hell," Vala shook her head.

"Well you know ship building and repair, it's what this facility is known for Lovie," Ruznak told Vala condescendingly.

"And, I'm not paying you 2.75 cases of naquedah for a ship that's pasted together with Entasko glue. If you expect me to pay, I want to see the parts that you plan to use," Vala huffed.

"Well of course," Ruznak nodded. "Rodorood, bring the new crystal array."

Vala inspected the replacements and tested a couple in the array. Then she nodded.

"Come this way, let me show you the chamber areas and the enhancements," Ruznak said. "It meets your requirements and there's a few extras."

"Such as," Jack encouraged.

"Well, we have not been able to figure them all out, but this one is a tractor beam that will allow you to tow something in hyperspace. That's not on your list, but you never know when it will come in handy," Ruznak winked at Vala.

"Alright Ruz, we're going to be inspecting progress daily until completion," Vala told him.

"Vala you know I don't allow that," Ruznak told her.

"Ruz, it's to both our advantages for this deal to run smoothly. Besides I'd like to make sure I know all systems when we take possession," Vala smiled disarmingly.

"Vala I'll agree, because it's you and we have a history. But you should know if anyone else had made that demand, I would have shot them dead and gone happily about my day," Ruznak said sternly.

"Oh Ruz, this isn't about trusting you; after all you wouldn't be in business long if you weren't absolutely discreet about your acquisitions and sales," Vala patted his arm.

"Too true Lovie, too true," Ruznak nodded.

"Okay then," Vala said, "How about if you and Joaquin take a little trip through the gate for payment?"

"That's acceptable," Ruznak said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The next two days were spent observing the repairs on the Borda. The ship had to be renamed in order to conceal its origins. So Vala dubbed it Son of a Jack, which she could argue to Jack was in his honor, though they both knew it was her sly way of naming the ship after Daniel. In short order, the ship was referred to as Sonny, which Jack felt was appropriate given his paternal feelings towards both Daniel and his new namesake.

"We have one more full day of work, then you can join us for our test flights and upon payment, Sonny will be all yours," Ruznak told them.

"I like the sound of that," Vala grinned ear to ear and hugged Ruznak.

"Joaquin, this calls for a celebration," Vala smiled as she walked Joaquin out of Ruznak's secret facility and back to the rings that would lead to the tunnels under Kat.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jack a.k.a. Joaquin woke up with a bloody lip and a bloody hangover. Vala had been right when she'd warned him that hona was a nasty hangover.

The fog of Jack's brain refused to part with the events of last night. It was a complete blank.

What the hell happened last night, Jack wondered to himself.

Jack heard a knock on the door; the sound felt like a sharp red hot nail driven into his skull.

"Come in," Jack whispered trying to avoid any further sound.

The knock rang out again and another nail was driven into Jack's skull.

"Ahh, Vala stop that!" Jack's shout sent him reeling backwards onto his pillow.

"So Joaquin, I can't leave you for two minutes," Vala grinned at him shaking her head. She sat a tray that contained aspirin from their med kit, water and bread down beside him.

"Here," Vala said handing him aspirin and water.

"Thanks, I think," Jack grimaced when he sat up. Last night was starting to come back to him up to a point. He'd drank hona and played Vantinian with a group of cut throats who in the end thought him best parted with his cash no matter what the tiles said. Jack had been sucker punched but recovered enough to save his stake. And then everything was a blank.

"Vala, what the hell happened last night," Jack asked.

Vala tossed Jack's winnings to him. "Here, I managed to retrieve these for you. I'm pretty sure your hona was drugged," Vala told him.

"What!" Jack held his head as another nail was driven into it with the sound of his own shout.

"As far as I can tell, you were drugged. I retrieved your purse and arranged for Asa to have some boys bring you up to the room. Asa tells me our rooms had already been tossed when they got you up here."

Jack looked around and noticed for the first time that the room had been tossed.

"Did they find anything," Jack asked.

"We didn't really bring anything incriminating, so I don't think so," Vala said, "At least I couldn't find anything missing."

"And where were you when Asa escorted me to the room?"

"I'd gotten up from the table to speak with Asa," Vala said. "When I headed back to the table, Vinto stopped me and told me that someone wanted to see me. It was Aton Re Van."

"Well the plot thickens," Jack said again getting used to the sharp nails his sounds were repeatedly driving into his head.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you all about it, but not here. We need to get out of here. If someone has gone to the trouble of searching our rooms; my instinct is telling me its time to go," Vala told him.


	37. Chapter 37

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION**

**CHAPTER 37 -- The Tail of the Stingray **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

I normally don't review the previous chapters of this work, but I had to look a couple of things up in previous chapters. So, previously in Libertines and Liberation:

Chapter 28 (Indian Food):

"I was noticing your bracelet earlier, may I?" Daniel asked Vala already starting to examine it. The charm bracelet was gold and looked very old. The charms included several depictions of circles and smaller squares. In the center was a small gold charm that appeared to be a woman wearing a long skirt. The woman was barefoot and bare breasted. She was flexing both arms and appeared to hold a snake in each hand.

"Vala, where did you get this bracelet?" Daniel asked with a great deal of curiosity. It was obviously a very old artifact of some nature. And truth be known, he was disturbed to see it on Vala's wrist; it should be in a museum. Daniel thought it was obvious that she'd stolen it.

"It was my mother's bracelet. It's one of the only things I still have of my mother's so I rarely wear it." Vala answered.

Chapter 29 (Ishta's Village/Two Hours Ago)

"The last time I procured the tritonen supplies from the Tok'ra, I could not meet their price, could not obtain all we needed. And as I left, I met Oswan; he and I were of one spirit, or so I thought." Nesa shook her head. "He told me that he had other tritonen sources and that we could purchase the tritonen with an agreement for next seasons yields. And I did so." Nesa said . . . .

"Daniel" Vala called. "Daniel it's the tritonen, there's something about the tritonen and a Tok'ra called Oswan, but I recognized the voice, Daniel." Vala called from her shaking ledge . . . .

"I was following Nesa." Then, Vala explained what she had seen. And as she finished she remembered where she had heard the voice of the silhouette that had stranded her on the ledge. "Daniel, the Tok'ra that Nesa knew as Oswan was Las Pul'gas!" Vala exclaimed in realization of where she had heard the voice before.

And now on to the new chapter of the story . . .

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Wearing of the Green_

Jack had been knocked out last night, possibly drugged, and Vala's room had been searched; it meant that someone in Katana was clearly interested in them. Interested wasn't good in Kat, Katana no matter who it was. And then there was Aton Re Van's warning.

Jack and Vala were supposed to meet with Ruznak and inspect her new spacecraft later this morning. But Vala did not want to use the Tulla Tulla Wi entrance to Ruznak's tunnels today. For one thing, she didn't want to hang out at the Tulla Tulla Wi that long. There was too high a risk that they were now being watched. Vala knew about a second entrance to the tunnels about a half an hour walk down the beach.

Vala handed a traditional grey Katana robe to an extremely hung over and bruised Jack. Such robes were used instead of overcoats by the locals of Katana and Vala wanted to blend in with the locals this morning. They quietly vacated their rooms at the Tulla Tulla Wi as soon as Jack could move out.

"Get these robes with your five finger discount did ya?" Jack said as he trudged down the fog shrouded beach and tried for a look of amusement in praise of Vala's resourcefulness; instead, he only managed to look green. I'm getting too old for this shit, Jack thought.

In fact, Vala had snatched the robes out of the coat room at the Tulla Tulla Wi. But Vala only smiled and shrugged in reply to the impertinent question, it was an emergency after all.

They made their way down the beach; Jack felt every step pounding into his head and stomach as his hangover took serious hold of him. They couldn't enter Ruznak's tunnels until the designated time so they were sitting on the beach and enjoying the view disguised as Katana locals. Jack was seriously considering cutting off his head as a remedy for the ache that was sickening him, so he'd take sitting.

"Okay Vala this early morning jaunt to the beach surely qualifies as a ring of hell when you do it with a hangover. What the hell happened last night?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Night Before Jack Turned Green_

Vala entered Vinto's office without knocking and was immediately pinned to the wall by strong arms that reached out from behind the door. She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs as the back of her head hit the wall.

"Easy there Shiltik, I didn't say rough treatment. That's enough! Wait outside," Aton Re Van instructed his man as he walked towards where Shiltik had Vala pinned to the wall.

"Hello Wonk," Aton greeted her as he pressed a kiss to her lips and wrapped her up tightly in his arms.

"Hello Aton," Vala said smelling the familiar combination of expensive perfume and leather and ignoring both her revulsion and the flick of tongue that Aton made across Vala's lips to initiate a deeper greeting.

Aton studied Vala as if she were a vessel he had handcrafted. Stroking her hand and overlooking the subtle rejection Aton cooed, "You look as beautiful as ever Wonk."

"Thanks," Vala said in an uninterested voice as she pushed out of Aton's embrace and seated herself in a chair. "You look well too Aton."

"So I save your ass from Emeteo and then you disappear for months. Now, it seems your name is in the wind everywhere," Aton replied.

"I could say the same thing about you Aton," Vala grinned and shrugged. "It's not like you to take up with a snakehead; tsk, tsk, tsk." Vala shook her finger at the handsome Re Van.

"Oh you heard about that did you," Aton laughed. "Well you arranged that nice kassa field; I go there and who feels entitled but that loathsome Las Pul'gas," Aton rolled his eyes. "It's purely a business arrangement, until such time as I can make OTHER arrangements."

"Well you should see to that soon Wonk, people are talking as if you've swallowed the Koolaid," Vala said using Earth slang that made Aton raise a puzzled eyebrow.

"Huhhh?"

Vala sighed loudly, "People are saying you're supporting Las Pul'gas' bid to run the Lucian Alliance."

"Are they really," Aton laughed. "Well looks can be deceiving."

"Well looks might end up getting you killed!" Vala shook her head.

Aton laughed, "I didn't know you cared so much Wonk."

"You're more useful to me alive than dead," Vala said flatly. "Besides I'm glad to hear that you're not in league with a Goa'uld."

"Tok'ra, Wonk, Tok'ra," Aton corrected.

Vala scowled, "So he claims." She shook her head, "You are allowing Las Pul'gas free reign with the kassa production?"

"I've given him a field or two for some experiment he insisted on," Aton said in an uninterested fashion.

"What experiment?" Vala looked suspiciously at Aton.

"Oh, I don't know Wonk, does it matter," Aton said in an irritated voice.

"Yes! In this case it matters believe it or not; there are some lines that even the space pirates you deal with take a dim view of crossing. And assisting a snakehead, any snakehead, even a Tok'ra, to gain power over large groups of humans seems to be a very bright line not to be crossed without detriment to your health. Aton, since when did you get so careless?"

"Oh, that's rich Wonk, weren't you the sobbing, beaten woman I pulled Emeteo's fingers out of a few months ago?"

Vala paled at the crass remark, "I was handling that! Don't change the subject!"

"And what exactly is the subject," Aton asked with sarcastic sweetness.

"The subject is whether you've betrayed your own people after all the death and destruction that occurred getting these damn snakeheads out of power," Vala practically yelled at Aton.

"No! Hell no!"

"Do you know how your kassa was altered Aton?"

"My kassa; that experiment was already underway when I took those fields over from Emeteo!" Aton's eyes narrowed in indignation, but then he added in a calmer voice, "Las Pul'gas was very secretive about what he was doing. The season ended, he harvested and that was that."

"He laced tretonin with that altered kassa, Aton. And then he supplied laced tretonin to a Free Jaffa village," Vala told him hotly. "They all nearly died; some did die!"

"Since when do you care about Free Jaffa," Aton asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"On this subject Aton, I assure you I have ALWAYS cared! Do you forget how we came to be acquainted? I hate the Goa'uld and I have little trust for the Tok'ra in spite of their claims that they do not force hosts."

"When I met you, the Tok'ra had just rescued you from the Goa'uld. Now I grant you that they weren't too careful when they left you to be tortured by your father's people, but that could have been an honest mistake. And how do you know Las Pul'gas was involved with this tainted tretonin, I certainly don't know if tretonin had anything to do with that kassa."

"Aton, I saw Las Pul'gas on the Free Jaffa planet; I heard him discuss supplying the tretonin outside of regular Tok'ra supply chains. I know he did it!" Vala looked hotly at Aton with accusing eyes.

If it had been anyone else speaking to him in this manner, Aton Re Van might have simply shot them for their insolence. He had certainly taken that course in the past. But Vala Mal Doran had always been different. It was important to Aton Re Van that Vala remain on good terms with him.

"For the record, I did not know what Las Pul'gas had in mind for his experimental crop; but even if I had there was little choice. Las Pul'gas was at the fields, some prior arrangement with Emeteo; and, he had plenty of men with him to back up his claims to the fields."

"There is always a choice Aton; you could have contacted me with the Tau'ri." Vala said more calmly.

Aton snorted in reply. "Since when do I run to Vala Mal Doran for assistance in fighting my battles?"

"Well you didn't fight any battles did you? And what's wrong with asking me for help?" Vala flashed Aton a hard look before letting out a frustrated sigh and asking, "Did you manage to get a sample of Las Pul'gas' kassa?"

"Why do you ask," Aton said with suppressed anger.

"Aton I have friends in the village that he poisoned. Did you get a sample?"

"Yes! I have samples of the altered kassa," Aton said. "I took them as an insurance policy."

Vala smiled and nodded. "Wonk, you're going to provide me with one of those samples – and you're going to provide it tonight."

"Wonk, you've gotten awfully bossy, you used to be so sweet and submissive," Aton goaded. "I don't happen to have them on me."

"I was never sweet and submissive," Vala looked at him pointedly. "Where are they?"

"Say I provide you this sample, what's in it for me," Aton asked warily.

"Aton, we are friends, how about you give it to me based just on that?"

Aton laughed at Vala and tweaked her chin. "I see Dr. Jackson has turned you into a fantasist. Care to join me in the real world," Aton said. "What is in it for me?"

"Aton, you allowed me to leave you without killing me; and I have been grateful for that mercy. I have always rewarded that mercy with some extremely good fortune on more than one occasion have I not?"

"Yes, Vala you have been quite a bit more profitable to me alive than you would have been if I had killed you when you insisted upon leaving my ship."

Vala stood and looked Aton directly in the eyes. "And I can continue to be your lucky charm, but you must be honest with me and give me the sample."

"What kind of luck are you talking about," Aton asked greedily.

"I've thrown your name in the hat as a candidate of sorts. If you're a good boy, and get my sample all will be explained in due course. But first, you must trust me Aton, as I have trusted you."

Vala gave Aton Re Van a very sincere smile, one he had rarely seen from her. He couldn't help but soften his expression and smile back.

Aton wasn't sure what Vala had in mind, but she had always led him to good fortune and profit. It was ironic considering how unlucky their acquaintance had been for her at times.

"Wonk, why are you not still with the acerbic Dr. Jackson? That Tau'rian was quite infatuated with you. And you seemed quite taken with him as well. What happened? This new Tau'ri, Joaquin, what is he to you?"

"Aton, get me the kassa sample, and I will let you meet my Joaquin and judge for yourself," Vala smiled seductively without answering his questions.

Aton pondered all the possibilities and then said, "Well Wonk, I'll get you the sample, but it may not be in my best interests to hand deliver it to you. I'm not the only one interested in your visit to Kat. I understand that Las Pul'gas knows you are in Kat and may make a move on you," Aton lied rather convincingly he thought.

"Why? Why would Las Pul'gas care about me," Vala asked, secretly doubting Aton.

"That I do not know," Aton confessed.

"Aton we go back a long time," Vala told him.

"True Wonk, too true," Aton agreed.

"I have enhanced your coffers on many occasions and pulled you out of countless scrapes," Vala continued.

"As I have you," Aton countered somewhat defensively.

"I'm not debating that Aton, I'm pointing out that if there is trust between us, I can continue to bring you good fortune," Vala smiled winningly.

"Wonk I appreciate that and I think that continued trust can be negotiated. But all I can tell you about this Kat situation is that you should take your leave of the Tulla Tulla Wi as soon as possible and leave Katana," Aton warned.

Vala was surprised at how adamant Aton's warning seemed to be.

"Aton, why do I get the feeling that there's more to this?"

"Vala, why do I get the feeling that your Joaquin is more that just a simple thief?"

"If I am to leave Katana, then you must arrange to get the kassa sample to this Stargate address," Vala smiled, ignored his question and wrote down a gate address on a piece of paper she found on Vinto's desk. "Send it along with this message," Vala instructed as she wrote a series of numbers down on a second sheet of paper.

Aton walked over to Vala and yanked her up from the chair. He held her around the waist and looked deep into her silvery blue eyes giving her a charming warm little smile, "And when will you be in touch about my profitable luck?"

"I have a plan that needs some tweaking, and then I will find you when the time is right," Vala smiled. "You have to trust me Aton; it will be profitable; it will be very profitable."

"Alright, I'll trust you, but remember I have a temper when crossed," Aton warned and then gentled his tone as he lightly kissed Vala's cheek. "Take care of my beautiful Wonk," Aton said softly as he left Vinto's office.

Vala stood there for a minute feeling confused by Aton's gentle touch; it had been a long time since she'd seen anything of that gentle side of the man. Why now, after all this time, she wondered.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Sonny_

"Hello Ruznak," Jack said as they sat in the secret room of Ruznak's tunnel structure.

"What happened to Silver Joaquin's face," Ruznak asked walking up to Jack and running a hand over the bruising.

Jack winced and pulled back.

"Unfortunate disagreement over Vantinian," Vala purred.

"I thought you told me that Tau'ri Silvers exercised great wisdom," Ruznak almost smirked.

Jack could only manage a weak smile; he didn't have the brain cells to spare for this snarky banter.

"We're anxious to take Sonny up for a test run," Vala exclaimed and hoped Ruznak would accept that without further questioning.

"Vala, the word is that you spoke to Aton Re Van last night," Ruznak eyed her suspiciously.

Vala smiled as she realized that Vinto was not as reliable as he once was. Vala was pissed, but she was left with no choice but to confess to Ruznak and hope for the best.

"Yes, Aton Re Van sought me out. We have a past history as business colleagues; you know that, Ruz. He tells me that Kat might not be good for my well being; you wouldn't know anything about that would you Ruz?"

"He's lying! I am very protective of my clients while they are my clients. I have not heard anything about Alliance factions hunting for you in Kat! Have you been discrete Vala?" Ruznak gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Do you have faith in Vinto's ability to screen," Vala challenged.

"I do," Ruznak told her. "Vinto well knows the consequences of crossing me."

"Then I have been very discrete," Vala nodded confidently.

"Well I have heard nothing. It is not the Alliance after you. Perhaps it is someone from your colorful past -- if anyone at all is in fact after you," Ruznak stated with confidence.

"Ruz, my room was searched last night," Vala said.

"Was there anything to be found," Ruznak asked with self interest thinly veiled.

Vala rolled her eyes at him, "Of course not, Ruz. I'm not an idiot; there wasn't anything of interest I assure you."

"Are you sure it was not Re Van himself that searched your rooms," Ruznak asked.

"I can't be certain," Vala said slowly. She thought it unlikely that Re Van would search her rooms, and if he had searched, he wouldn't have left a mess so easily discovered.

"Well I shall keep my men to the ground to determine any additional information; it is odd," Ruznak told her. He did not do this out of the goodness of his heart, but rather because he trusted Vala not to bring thugs near him. She might steal him blind, but she would not place him in undue harm, at least not unnecessarily.

"Does it impact us today," Vala asked with a bright smile.

"Do you have access to your naquedah," Ruznak asked a bit suspiciously.

"Would we be here if we didn't? Indeed we do," Jack told him channeling Teal'c.

"So Ruz, lets take our Sonny up for a test run yes," Vala raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish," Ruznak smiled.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Sonny, as Vala's spacecraft was known, was extremely fast and shaped like a stingray. The shell of the ship was black with window ports randomly placed so that it took on an almost polka dotted pattern.

The bridge was located in the stinger tail of the ship. As counter intuitive as it seems to have the bridge, the command center of the ship, in the tail, it provided a great deal of flexibility in surveying the space surrounding the ship.

The tail section could be maneuvered up over the top of the ship. That meant the bridge could sit above or in front of the ship. Likewise the tail could be maneuvered down under the ship or to either side. It provided the maximum potential of protecting the ship's command center and important personnel.

The bridge could also be maneuvered into several defensive positions covered by the rest of the ship. Additionally, the stinger section had auxiliary systems so that it could detach and fly separately from the main body of the ship, which could also fly separately.

Ruznak had told them that Sonny was taken when the bridge couplings failed to disengage after heavy fire. Ruznak had made significant improvements to those couplings per Vala's instructions. But Ruznak had also warned that pilot skill was extremely important to Sonny's success in a fire fight.

Sonny's body was stingray-like complete with a slight bulge on the top, which could be expanded for additional concealed compartments.

"Ah, like a pop up camper," Jack had quipped to confused looks from Vala and Ruznak.

The auxiliary bridge was located in Sonny's main body in the concealed area to avoid detection of the controls. The "wings" of the ray adjusted up or down for loading cargo from ground, air or sea. Five sets of rings were located throughout the ship. The ship was equipped with autopilot settings which could accommodate a one or two man crew.

Vala smiled as she rubbed her hand over the leather seats installed on the bridge. The four chairs were upholstered in embossed leather with a purple, pink and chartreuse paisley pattern and contrasting chartreuse piping. Vala touched the clear purple resin-like bubbles on the gear head controls of the bridge.

"Wow! Ruznak, these seats are," Vala began not sure what to say; the pattern was a complete surprise.

Ruznak suddenly looked like an excited little kid rather than a hardened thief, fence, and chop shop owner with ties to the Alliance. "I know! They're amazing. I had them done just for you! And here." Ruznak held up a leather minidress with big cut outs over the back and stomach. The dress was made of the same paisley patterned, embossed leather.

Vala laughed, "I love it Ruz!'

"Wait, there's boots too!" Ruznak handed her a pair of purple and pink leather stiletto boots that matched the purples and pinks in the paisley pattern.

"I want to see it on you," Ruznak exclaimed excitedly.

"Looks like Katana has found its first metrosexual, and Ruznak has found a life size Barbie doll to dress up," Jack whispered to Vala with a smirk.

Vala raised an eyebrow at Jack and dutifully went to try on the outfit.

Jack held back further comment, amused at the attention to the décor. Paying for a matching captain's outfit, that's a first for Uncle Sam he thought.

"Ruznak, you've done an excellent job!" Vala twirled in the tight leather outfit that made her look like a raven haired Barbarella.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Sonny handles like a dream," Vala said as she maneuvered the bridge unit up, down and to either side of the ship.

"Everything seems to be working wonderfully," Vala beamed out a megawatt grin as she finished testing the features she had discussed adding to the ship.

"Very impressive," Jack complimented Ruznak after taking his turn at the controls and getting a feel for the ship. Jack restrained himself from patting Ruznak's back, remembering his culture's prohibition against uninvited touch by another male.

Ruznak smiled and held out a hand to Jack. "So are you ready to make final payment?"

"What do you say Joaquin," Vala smiled at Jack.

"Looks good," Jack nodded.

"Okay Ruz," Vala smiled. "You must have a cloaked ship around here somewhere, right?"

"Yup," Ruznak agreed not even batting an eye at Vala's knowledge of his cloaked insurance policy against clients moving to hyperspace without full payment.

"Would you like to enter the coordinates or shall I," Vala inquired.

"I'll do it," Ruznak rolled his eyes at the question.

"Alright, Joaquin enter the code for the locator beacon on the naquedah payment," Vala instructed as she prepared to cloak Sonny from Ruznak's crew.

"Ruz, signal your ship to engage their rings," Vala instructed.

Several minutes later Ruznak's crew had verified that the remainder of the naquedah had been ringed up from somewhere on Katana's surface and that full payment had been made.

"Ruz, it was lovely to see you," Vala smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for my lovely outfit."

"Silver Tau'ri, do not expire from Vala's vigorous reward of your part in securing this prize for her," Ruznak laughed and slapped Jack's back.

"Yeah, Ruz, I'll try not to; it was great meeting ya," Jack said.

And with a final wave, Ruznak activated the rings and transported to his own ship.

"He likes you," Vala teased Jack.

"Vala, you should definitely wear this little leather outfit for Daniel, like I said, he had a big crush on Barbarella," Jack told her.

"I'll keep that in mind Joaquin," Vala smirked. "You know I could send word back to your buddy Ruznak to make you a leather outfit just like this if you like it so much Jack. We could cut out the butt cheeks for a little more skin?" Vala laughed and gave Jack a little growl.

"No, no! One leather outfit is plenty for me. I get cold easily and besides, I think everyone would prefer to see your skin to mine," Jack smirked.

"True enough, but I suspect Samantha will be disappointed," Vala laughed as she cloaked Sonny and engaged the hyperdrive to move them out of range of Ruznak's ship. It wasn't that Vala did not trust Ruznak. He'd proven remarkably reliable. Vala just followed a certain protocol whether it was a friend or foe. It was safer that way.

They still had no idea who was pursuing them on Kat, but Vala had contacted a couple of trusted contacts in addition to the feelers they had placed through Ruznak. No one had heard of any Lucian Alliance faction actively searching for Vala and Jack on Kat, Katana. So who was searching for her?

Vala and Jack set a course for the Omicron site, about a three day journey from Kat.

After a couple of hours, Vala pulled out of hyperspace. She'd changed into black pants and t shirt.

"Okay Jack, now we need to check that Ruznak didn't add any tracking devices on Sonny boy." Vala pulled out a variety of scanners. "This one is a naquedah tracer," Vala started running the diagnostics. "It detects all kinds of Goa'uld tracers."

"I've seen this one before," Jack said picking up another scanner and punching in the sequences to run the appropriate scans.

"These two scanners check for lesser known, more obscure tracking devices," Vala explained as she started the other two odd looking scanners.

"Where'd you get all this stuff from?"

"Picked them up on Katana last night," Vala smiled.

"So Jack, we need to pick up a small, reliable crew," Vala told him.

"A crew? No way, we'll cloak Sonny and leave it in a geosynchronous orbit," Jack told her.

"That's pretty risky with such an expensive piece of equipment not to mention the diminished flexibility," Vala told him.

"For now, that's what we're doing, at least until we figure out a reliable crew contingent."

The last of the scanners beeped clear. No tracers detected.

"Alright, now we're in business Joaquin," Vala grinned as she re-engaged the hyperdrive and set in a new course.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Coded Corn_

Teal'c spotted Colonel Mitchell and General Landry outside the briefing room.

"General Landry." "Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c greeted them. "May I have a word with you both in private?"

"Of course," General Landry said gesturing that they should all accompany him into the briefing room.

"I have had word from Brae'tac. He requires my immediate assistance, and I would like to leave through the chappa'ai within the hour to render assistance."

"Do you know what he needs Teal'c," General Landry asked.

"I do not," Teal'c admitted.

"Well, you better go find out what Master Brae'tac needs," General Landry smiled. "Let us know if we can render assistance."

"Thank you General Landry," Teal'c said as he headed to his quarters to change into his Jaffa robes.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Brae'tac and Teal'c sat in Ishta's home on Ishta's new world looking at the strange sample of kassa that had been sent through the chappa'ai with only a note that listed a series of numbers.

"Do you know where this sample came from old friend," Teal'c asked Brae'tac. In spite of the fact that Teal'c was now approximately 20 years older than Brae'tac since being stuck in the Odyssey time dilation field, he still deferred to Brae'tac with the respect due his mentor and elder.

"I do not know Teal'c," Brae'tac confessed. "But given that it is kassa, I thought I should contact you."

"I believe the code to be an old SG-1 code, but I cannot be certain," Teal'c said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cameron, Sam and Daniel were greeted by Teal'c at the chappa'ai.

"Thank you for coming," Teal'c greeted them all.

"I have received an interesting sample from Brae'tac," Teal'c explained showing them the kassa sample and the note.

"Teal'c this is the first individual code we gave to Vala," Daniel smiled. "She must have sent the sample through the gate!"

"Or she arranged to have it sent through the gate in a manner she felt Teal'c would identify," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that's possible," Daniel agreed.

"So let's analyze it," Cameron said.

"I'm going to have to take it back to the SGC to work on it," Sam said. "I think we need to have Dr. Lam take a look at the sample too in order to compare it with the blood samples from the victims in Ishta's village.

"Where did this come from I wonder," Sam said.

"I guess we'll find out when she gets back," Cameron said.

"I guess she couldn't risk revealing her connection to this sample or she needed a quick and simple way to identify the sample that wouldn't compromise her source," Daniel speculated.

"Will you allow me to take the sample back to the SGC for testing," Teal'c asked Brae'tac.

"Of course," Brae'tac agreed.

"If this sample proves to be connected with the poisoning of the tretonin supply in Ishta's village, I owe Vala Mal Doran a debt of gratitude," Teal'c said.

"We'll know what it is soon," Sam said. "But I think for now we need only say that we received the sample from Brae'tac. That will protect Vala and the source."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Daniel's Bliss_

Vala had been off world with Jack for more than a week. For Daniel, after so recently admitting that he was in love with Vala, it was agony. His entire body longed for her constantly.

Dr. Jackson wrote the prescription for his drug of choice – the drug he had abused for years -- as the remedy to this new ailment: non-stop work. If he could concentrate on his work, the want would subside. This prescription had always diminished his desires in the past. But the prescribed work was falling short of curing this particular affliction.

Daniel's longing for Vala was palpable. Closing his eyes brought vivid thoughts of being inside of Vala, the feel, the sight, the sounds and scents. Except it was an agonizing pale second to the real experience. And it made Daniel's guts twist with wanting her. It made him miss her with a deep spiritual, emotional and physical need.

Daniel shook his head at the irony of his situation. He'd spent months, years really, telling Vala to leave him alone. Now that he had gotten his former wish, it was the last thing he wanted.

So Daniel resigned himself to taking frequent erotic solace in replaying making love to Vala. He remembered their first time, sex the morning after and all their subsequent nights together. He smiled at the memory of Vala's recent incursion into his office when, without a word, she'd closed the door, dropped between his legs and taken him with her mouth. He smiled at that one, thinking of his initial shock quickly swallowed up in his excitement at watching Vala.

Daniel replayed all the days and nights they had passed expressing this newly admitted love. The images of Vala arching in climax were favorites for Daniel that he came back to over and over again. As Daniel sat in his office languidly running fingers through his own hair, with an arching, moaning Vala on his mind, a phrase popped into his head.

Daniel's mouth dropped open. How had he missed this until now? How many times he had brought Vala to climax and he'd never noticed her erotic quirk! Of course, he was usually preoccupied and aroused when Vala climaxed. He was too distracted to operate as a linguist and analyze Vala's words.

But he had time to hear her words now that he was replaying her climaxes over and over in his mind. Each time Vala came for Daniel, she uttered the same phrase, "Je suis la chiave . . . Je suis la chiave faite seulement per voi." He'd heard it dozens of times, but until now had been too fuzzy headed to focus on it.

The linguist in Daniel took over; the phrase sounded partially like French and partially like Italian, but he could not be certain that the phrase had the same meaning. He translated it applying a combination of French and Italian syntax rules to it. If Daniel was correct, the phrase translated to "I am the key; I am the key made only for you."

The phrase had a near Pavlovian affect on Daniel sending jolts of arousal rushing through him. He longed to touch his woman. As a linguist, Daniel was intrigued by the odd syntax of the phrase. He wanted to know where this mixed up language originated. As a man, Daniel was intrigued that the phrase consistently popped into his lover's mouth at such an intimate moment. He wanted to know why she said it to him; what it meant to her and whether she had ever said it to anyone else.

There were so many mysteries surrounding Vala and her past, Daniel thought. And really there was no better time to research Vala's mysteries since he couldn't get her off his mind anyway. Daniel headed to Vala's quarters to take another look at the intriguing charm bracelet, with its little half naked woman holding the snakes, and the beautiful hair combs. Vala wouldn't like it, but there were so many questions that needed to be answered.


	38. Chapter 38

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION **

**CHAPTER 38 – The Striped Planet**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

Author's Note: This chaper took a while to complete! No promises, but I will try to update more quickly next time. I hope you are all still enjoying this fiction. I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews this work. Special thanks to all of the reviewers. Your reviews are appreciated. Happy Reading.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Previously on Libertines and Liberation

Chapter 2/23

"[Daniel finds intricately carved set of hair combs Vala's dressing table.

Chapter 20 & 21

(Summary) While undercover, the Tok'ra Thellas met Aton Re Van and learned that he may have vital information concerning the whereabouts of the Tok'ra Las Pul'gas and his possible connections to the Lucian Alliance. Thellas seeks the assistance of Vala Mal Doran and SG1 in making a deal with Re Van. Thellas, Re Van and SG1 go to the planets of Onawaska and Sunnabar and discover that Las Pul'gas has indeed made connections to Slaviash of the Lucian Alliance.

Chapter 28/30

Daniel asks Vala about an unusual charm bracelet she is wearing. Vala says the bracelet belonged to her mother. Later Daniel finds an image of Vala with her mother in the Qetesh data base. Vala's mother is wearing the charm bracelet.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Chapter 38: The Striped Planet**

_Daniel's Covert Operation_

Daniel was in the middle of a mental sparring match with himself over invading Vala's privacy to locate the charm bracelet and combs. This is wrong he reasoned as he stopped in the hall and turned away from Vala's quarters. He headed back to his office.

Vala won't mind; we're together now. I've been alone in her room before, Daniel thought. He turned back and headed towards the residence quarters.

How do you expect to teach Vala to respect your private property, if you don't respect her privacy or her property and snoop in her quarters? Daniel asked as he turned back towards his office.

You're never going to teach her to stay out of your stuff. Has she ever improved in that regard? She's gotten into your computer, office, and now your quarters. I'm an open book for her whether I like it or not, Daniel thought and turned back towards the residence quarters again.

She doesn't know any better; and you do! Daniel turned back towards his office.

I'm doing this for Vala; she'll be much better off once we know more about her mother and these nightmares. She's avoiding it because she's frightened. It's up to me to take the initiative; Daniel turned decisively towards her quarters. He had always had an access card to open Vala's room; he'd even used it recently when he'd worked late and she'd already been asleep when he came to her room. He wasn't breaking in.

He slid the access card into the key reader at the side of Vala's door and entered the darkened room. Daniel stood there for a moment in the dark and waited until he heard the door click shut behind him. Then he turned on the light. The room was tidy, well ordered and the normal clutter on the dresser had been put away.

Daniel felt a momentary panic; he hadn't anticipated looking further than the top of Vala's dresser. It hadn't occurred to him that Vala wouldn't leave these keepsakes lying on top of her dresser. He'd have to search around to find them. He'd have to look in some of the drawers in her bureau.

Well, she thinks nothing of opening up my drawers and pulling out t shirts and boxers to wear. This is about the same thing, Daniel reasoned. Turn around is fair play he justified with his hands on the pulls of the first drawer of Vala's bureau.

If Daniel's relationship with Vala had not gone to the next level, the contents in the first bureau drawer would probably have been enough to dissuade him from searching further.

Daniel looked down at Vala's lingerie. I've seen that before, he thought with a smile, touching a lacy white bra. His hand moved some of the silky, sinful clothing out of the way and came to rest on the sheer pink camisole Vala had worn that first night they slept together in Washington. I've taken this off of her, Daniel thought as he picked up the camisole and breathed in the fresh floral scent of the lingerie.

Daniel's hand continued to probe and search the drawer. Something hard caught his attention as his hand grasped a long cylindrical item. Daniel pulled it out to take a closer look. Oh, my god! When did she get this? How did she get this? Is she still using this? Daniel read the label on the side; Rabbit. That's a hysterical name, Daniel chuckled. He was definitely going to tease her about this when she got back. On second thought, when did Vala Mal Doran ever get embarrassed about sex?

Shaking off the distracting thoughts of his newly discovered rival, Daniel dropped the Rabbit back into its silky nest and closed the drawer. The rest of the bureau yielded sweaters, pants and other clothing, but not the items sought by Daniel. Vala's bathroom and closet did not yield the treasures either.

Not knowing what to expect, Daniel hesitated at Vala's nightstand. A thick bright blue cloth bound journal met his eye when he opened the nightstand a moment later. It's possible she hollowed this out and put the items in here, Daniel justified opening the journal. The first page was blank, but the next page and many after that were full of Vala's bold, distinctive writing. Daniel read the first paragraph:

"Daniel journals about all his experiences; I always thought it was another way he hides from real life, but now I understand it. My memories have just been restored and I have no idea if they are all intact; I may never know if I'm missing anything. So today I will start to record my life; and if I lose my memory again, this will be my record."

Daniel's eyes widened as he realized; Vala keeps a journal now and she didn't tell me about it. He put the journal back in the drawer and closed it feeling guilty about uncovering this privacy that Vala had not chosen to share. He'd wait for her to tell him her thoughts; he didn't want them like this.

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh and arose defeated; the bracelet and the combs must be with her. There was something familiar about the charm on that bracelet. Now that his mind was focused on the mystery, he really wanted to see that little woman holding the snakes again.

The toe of Daniel's boot kicked something hard as he stepped a little closer to smooth out the comforter on Vala's bed. If the wooden box underneath the bed had been any further back, Daniel's boot would have missed it entirely. He reached under the bed and pulled out a jewelry box made from an exotic blond wood that he didn't recognize.

Necklaces and bracelets, some of them sized to fit a child, were secured inside the lid of the box and straightened into a display as Daniel lifted the hinged lid. Other trinkets lay in a tray in the box. He pushed the jewelry secured to the lid aside exposing an engraved plate on the lid that read, "Daddy loves his Vala."

These things are gifts from Jaycek when Vala was a child, Daniel thought. Jaycek must have made sure Vala got this stuff back after she was freed from Qetesh! For all of Vala's harsh words about Jaycek, she had sentimentally kept the little treasures he had brought her as a child.

Daniel lifted up the top tray and exposed the contents in the bottom of the box. The photograph of Vala and her mother that Daniel had copied from the Qetesh files lay on top of this layer in the box. He picked it up and looked at the image of the beautiful woman and her child. Another photograph lay below the first. Looking at it, Daniel was greeted by his own visage in what could only be described as a look of intense concentration. Daniel smiled, Vala must have taken the picture on one of their missions; he often asked her to operate the camera. Under the photographs, Daniel noticed a pair of his glasses. This is the pair of glasses I threw away after Vala sat on them. She must have rescued them from the bin, Daniel warmed at this discovery of Vala's early regard for him. Beside the glasses, he found the hair combs and the charm bracelet with the little woman holding the snakes. Daniel took the bracelet and combs and put the box back under the bed. Then he straightened the comforter, turned the lights out and left.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Identifying Snakes_

Daniel laid out Vala's things on a black background. This was really his first chance to examine the charm bracelet and the little woman holding the snakes on the main charm. The last time he'd seen it was on Vala's wrist the night he'd taken her to eat at Namaste. His inspection of the charm had been in the dim lighting of the Indian restaurant. He'd meant to ask Vala to bring the bracelet to him, but there had always been distractions or some crisis that got in the way.

Daniel used his digital SLR camera to photograph the heirlooms from all angles. He tried a variety of techniques to bring out the details on the charm including shooting through a white paper cone to avoid the glare of light reflecting off the gold.

When he was satisfied, Daniel loaded all the pictures on his computer, reviewed them and printed out the shots with the best detail.

Daniel adjusted his glasses and inspected the photos for details of the main charm. The little woman on the charm wore a long multi layered skirt that was cinched tightly at the waist with a corset-like garment that dropped a short apron over the front of the skirt. Her fitted blouse covered her shoulders and upper arms, but left her breasts completely exposed. She held her arms up, spread out and away from her body clasping a snake in either hand. A headdress with a bird perched in the middle rested on her head.

Daniel had definitely seen this figure before! And of all the goddesses of mythology, this one was shrouded by the mists of time in the most mystery. The little charm was a Minoan Snake Goddess. The Minoan culture was Europe's oldest civilization flourishing over 4000 years ago on the island of Crete. Then the Minoans suddenly disappeared.

The Minoan Snake Goddess symbolized the superhuman power of the gods. She held all wisdom and knowledge. She had the power of youth and immortality as well as the power of rebirth, resurrection and renewal of life.

Daniel sighed at the task that lay ahead; this wasn't going to be easy. From an archeological stand point, Crete's ancient history was a challenge to study. Besides the multiple theories about how and why the Minoans disappeared, there were a number of intervening and invading cultures that obscured the record of the culture. If those obstacles did not provide challenge enough, there had been an overzealous archeologist whose restoration of an important Minoan Palace may have taken liberties filling in the blanks of the Minoan culture obscuring the historic record further.

Daniel's mind finally wound down to the central question, how did this ancient Minoan Snake Goddess find her way onto Vala's wrist on an alien planet?

In Daniel's expert opinion, any investigation should start by determining whether a Goa'uld had assumed the identity of the Minoan Snake Goddess. Perhaps the Minoans disappeared from Earth when the Goa'uld kidnapped them to an alien planet.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Gaslight_

Jack entered the purple paisley palace, or the palace for short, his nickname for the main bridge of Vala's Stingray shaped spacecraft, Sonny. Jack was finally dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Vala was running some diagnostics and inventories on the ship's systems and supplies.

"Hey Vala, not that I mind, but if you're going to eat my pie, can you at least ask," Jack looked at her pointedly.

"Jack, I know you made that pie, but I thought it tasted strange. I told you that stuff Ruz put in the galley wasn't butter, but you didn't listen did you? I didn't eat your pie. You must have eaten it." Vala nodded firmly.

"No! I would remember eating that pie; I specifically saved some to have this evening," Jack looked at her pointedly.

"Look, this is the third time you've accused me of eating food you saved, Jack," Vala looked slightly annoyed but more amused. "I think you're getting to be like that Captain Queeg looking for his missing strawberries in that movie Cameron made me watch."

"The Caine Mutiny?"

"Yes, that was it," Vala smiled.

"Vala, if you're that hungry just have my damn pie, but don't pretend that I'm a Captain Queeg," Jack told her with a sigh.

"You're Captain Flapjack, not Captain Queeg," Vala smirked.

"Lady, you don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to respecting someone else's dessert."

"I've reformed," Vala nodded. "Ask anyone."

"You know I admire your confidence in your powers of persuasion, but if I didn't eat it, then you're not only the prime suspect, you're the only suspect."

"Jack, I didn't eat your nasty pie, but just to shut you up, I'll make you some cake for dessert," Vala told him.

"Vala, you know you can't cook."

"Jack, that's not true! Do you want cake or not?"

"Well it's not pie, but fine," Jack told her as he went to check the diagnostics.

Vala wasn't going to be wrongfully accused; she would rig a security camera for the galley refrigeration units. This time her dessert would be apportioned and monitored!

"Okay," Jack said looking up from the readouts. "I think it's safe to say that we're not being followed, monitored or tagged for trace. Time to head home where I can get some real pie," Jack told her.

"I still think we should pick up a crew person," Vala countered.

"So you keep saying," Jack rolled his eyes. "I think it's a mistake. Besides if we head to the Alpha site now, we'll be there before SG1; we can at least get some blue Jell-O."

"Look, I know a guy that might be perfect on Nerutas that's only a day away; how about if we check it out and at least see if we can pick up any more intelligence," Vala asked. "If you don't like my friend, we lose nothing. They have good pie on Nerutas."

"There's great pie at home." Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure, why not, I got nothing but time."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Asserting Independence_

Daniel knocked on the door of General Landry's office. With the exception of a few more plants, the office hadn't changed very much since the first day Daniel had arrived at the SGC. It still contained the Plexiglas Stargate trajectory map that provided the commander of the SGC a view of the briefing room; it still had most of the same furniture with the exception of the beloved chair that General Hammond and General O' Neill both coveted. General Hammond had taken the chair with him to Washington. Daniel smiled and shook his head thinking about all the whining Jack had done about his uncomfortable new office chair.

"Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you," General Landry greeted.

"I understand that Thellas is due at the SGC in a couple of days," Daniel began.

"Yes, the Tok'ra have some questions regarding our role in discovering the kassa tainted tretonin on Ishta's world," General Landry explained. "Colonel Carter and Dr. Lam will be briefing the Tok'ra on their field notes tomorrow."

"General, I'd like an opportunity to speak to Thellas," Daniel said.

"Why?"

"I'd like to ask him to access his Goa'uld genetic memories," Daniel explained.

General Landry looked at him with interest. The Tok'ra were an obstinate group, and he didn't like asking them for favors. "Which mission does this concern?"

"I guess you could say the Quotan mission, but I'm not sure yet. I've discovered a link between a very old Earth culture, the Minoans and an as yet unidentified alien planet," Daniel started to explain.

"What kind of a link," General Landry asked.

"Qetesh's data files from Quotan contained information indicating that she had been searching for the Clava Thessara Infinitas for three hundred years sir," Daniel began his explanation with his process of discovery.

This is one of Dr. Jackson's long winded explanations and I don't have time today, Landry thought.

"I am aware Dr. Jackson," General Landry nodded.

"Well there were other files in the same data base that indicated Qetesh had been searching for a host by a process of elimination," Daniel continued.

"That's unusual isn't it, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, I've seen Apophis try to breed a Harcesus child, a human child with the genetic Goa'uld memory; and I've seen Goa'uld's implant a symbiote as a means of extracting knowledge from a particular individual. But, I've never seen a Goa'uld search for a host by tracking a group of human children," Daniel said.

"So what do we know about this host search," General Landry looked at Daniel with interest.

Daniel took a deep breath, "Qetesh started with a group of dark haired babies and followed them through their childhood. Based on the files, we know that Qetesh regularly narrowed the group by ruling out some of the children as candidates. Sir, Vala was among the group of children Qetesh was focused on, and ultimately Vala was Qetesh's choice for her host."

Hank Landry's face registered surprise at this revelation. "Dr. Jackson, why am I only hearing about this now," Landry told him concerned that the information had not found its way to him before this.

Daniel looked a little sheepish, "Sir, we've had quite a lot going on, and I still don't know if Qetesh's search for a host is relevant to any of our mission research parameters."

"Vala is under my command, and it's certainly something I would have appreciated knowing about sooner, Dr. Jackson." Hank Landry had a soft spot for Vala in spite of her occasional annoying behavior. "Do you know what criteria Qetesh was using for her host search?"

"Not exactly, sir; we know she started off with a large group of dark haired babies, narrowed the group when they were toddlers and narrowed it again when the children were approximately seven. We also know that Vala was taken as a host when she was sixteen. Qetesh's notations indicate an interest in each child's parentage and any regular travel that the little girls did during breaks from schooling, especially in summer months."

"And what about Vala's travel patterns, Dr. Jackson?"

"The notes indicate that information on Vala's travel was sketchy. My guess is that Jaycek had something to do with the lack of information in that regard."

General Landry nodded, "I'm sure; what do you expect to learn from the Tok'ra, Dr. Jackson? Do you intend to ask them about the Clava Thessara Infinitas?"

Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets, and rocked back on his feet, "Well that's not a bad idea, but I was actually hoping to ask them about information on the Minoan Snake Goddess."

General Landry sighed inwardly. Dr. Jackson was a brilliant man, but he wished the man would cut to the chase. "Why do you need to know about the Minoan Snake Goddess?"

"Sir, the picture of Vala when she was seven, also includes an image of her mother wearing a charm bracelet," Daniel began.

"Uh, huh," General Landry said tiring of the archeologist's failure to get to the point.

Daniel sensed the General's impatience and sped up his explanation, "Sir, I've seen that bracelet on Vala."

"Well that's hardly exciting Dr. Jackson, her mother gave Vala the charm bracelet."

"The thing is sir, I've recently inspected the bracelet, and it contains a charm depicting the Minoan Snake Goddess."

"Dr. Jackson, is there a point here?" General Landry gestured with his hands for Daniel to get to that point now.

"Yes sir, the thing is that the bracelet should really be in a museum; it's an antiquity. In fact, when I saw the piece, I suspected that Vala had stolen it," Daniel continued a bit embarrassed to admit he suspected Vala. "Then I saw it in the Qetesh research data on the little girls. Vala's mother had the bracelet on in the image of Vala at age seven."

Landry ran a hand over his face. "So this research is personal?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Sir, I can't deny that there is a personal element. I think it will be good for Vala to know about her mother. She doesn't remember much of her childhood. But, I also think we need to know how a Minoan Snake Goddess ended up on an alien planet on the wrist of Vala's mother. I think we need to know if any of this stuff is related to the Clava Thessara Infinitas. And if it isn't related, then I'd like to know why Qetesh targeted those little girls."

"Well we've seen Goa'uld pose as gods and goddesses from Earth mythology, or more accurately, we've seen Earth mythology based upon Goa'ulds acting as gods," General Landry said.

"Both explanations have proven accurate, sir. And yes we have seen that," Daniel agreed.

"So, Qetesh was associated with another Goa'uld who identified as the Minoan Snake Goddess; what's the big mystery," General Landry asked.

"Sir, Vala was taken as a host by Qetesh, a Sumerian goddess of beauty symbolized by lions. Vala was likely still living with her parents at the time; and that seems to point to Qetesh's dominance on Vala's home world. If Qetesh was the dominant Goa'uld, why would Vala's mother have a charm depicting another goddess? Goa'ulds would not willingly share the spoils and resources of their territories. And, Qetesh certainly wouldn't allow images of another Goa'uld to be revered within her territory. I haven't seen any evidence that Qetesh had an association of any kind, including a war, with a snake goddess. Something doesn't make sense."

"I see," General Landry told him.

"I'd like the Tok'ra to access their Goa'uld genetic memory and see what we can find about this Minoan Snake Goddess."

"Well I don't have a problem with that, but I don't want to devote a lot of SGC resources until we see what we can learn about it from Vala herself," General Landry told him.

"Sir, Vala really doesn't remember much, and she's especially sketchy when it comes to her mother," Daniel told him again. "I'll keep in mind the limited base resources, but I've already started researching the Minoan Snake Goddess in the Asgard database as well as reviewing the data we've amassed on the Ancients and Alterans."

"Dr. Jackson, I'm going to allow you some leeway here, but remember we have the IOA breathing down our necks on both the budget and personnel," General Landry told him.

"Yes sir, I am aware of that. So I was thinking that any staff time and other expenses I incur could be apportioned to the funds earmarked for the archeology department under Vala's new agreement with the White House," Daniel said quietly hoping General Landry would not bristle at the idea and see it as Daniel countermanding him.

Landry looked Daniel directly in the eyes, "Well Dr. Jackson, those funds have not come down the pipeline quite yet have they?"

"Not yet sir, but I was hoping that you and I could be flexible; I'm certainly hoping to administer the autonomous funds of the archeology department with an eye to cooperation with the SGC. I think flexibility serves everyone in the end," Daniel told him. "Sir, if we work together, these funds can be a win-win for the SGC don't you think?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, I certainly hope that to be the case," General Landry agreed. Dr. Jackson had essentially just gently told him he was researching the Minoan Snake Goddess whether Landry wanted him to or not. Vala's agreement with the president provided autonomous funds to Jackson's research and effectively destroyed Landry's power to reign in the enthusiasms of the archeologist. Any influence to guide Dr. Jackson now rested solely on Landry's personal relationship with the man. Landry hoped that Dr. Jackson wasn't going to turn into a big thorn in the side.

"Dr. Jackson, just keep in mind that the SGC does not exist to research Vala's past, understood?"

"Sir, the Minoan Snake Goddess was the progenitor of the belief system throughout the Aegean region where the snake held strong significance.

Scores of later gods and goddesses of other cultures adopted the snake as a symbol. The snake was a protective symbol on the shield of Athena; Asklepios, the Greek god of medicine and healing is depicted with a snake because the Minoan Snake Goddess is said to hold the knowledge of herbs giving immortality and regeneration. The Egyptian goddess, Kebechet was the protector of Pharaohs after death and adopted the snake as her symbol," Daniel told him enthusiastically.

"And your point is Dr. Jackson," General Landry asked now only wanting to end the conversation.

"Sir my point is that if that myth sprang from an alien influence on earth, then it is in our best interest to learn as much about it as possible. Who knows what it could lead us to; we've certainly been led to some far reaching discoveries over the last ten years on far less information."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Remote Control a Go Go_

Jack looked out the portal at the oddly striated planet that seemed to have perfect stripes of brown and green land masses intermixed with perfect stripes of bright blue water.

"What the hell, Vala?"

"Ah, this planet used to be a lab of sorts for Nerus," Vala clenched her jaw in anger at the gluttonous Goa'uld who lied to the SGC and had nearly cost her life at the Ori beachhead. "He did some sort of terra forming experiment that went a bit wonky."

"Well what was he trying to prove that horizontal stripes make a planet look fat?"

"I think he was trying to create efficient hatcheries for Goa'uld larva to increase the Goa'uld population."

"Does that mean we're going to have to be looking out for stray snakes looking for a head to call home?"

"Oh I don't think so the former human slaves on this planet hunted them all out of the water with great efficiency," Vala told him.

"Too bad, I think the Jaffa High Council could have used the larva as symbiotes while they ramp up the tretonin production to meet all the new demand of freed Jaffa."

"I'm not sure Nerus' larva would have worked as symbiotes. From what I know, Nerus was experimenting on larva here."

"I hate those snakes," Jack said.

"Try being a host to one," Vala said one upping Jack.

"Almost had the pleasure," Jack told her.

Vala gave him a puzzling look, "I didn't know."

"Yeah, Hathor stuck one in my head trying to get some SGC information. But junior never had a chance to meld. A Tok'ra had infiltrated Hathor's operation. She stuck me in cryogenic stasis and froze junior out. Of course before that the same Tok'ra probed my memory with the rest of Hathor's minions."

"Those Tok'ra, always so helpful," Vala said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, they're a mixed bag, but that Tok'ra saved me." Jack raised an eyebrow, "I take it there's no love lost between you and the Tok'ra."

"Oh no, I'm grateful for their help; I just wished they'd collected Qetesh a little quicker, perhaps before her human slaves tortured me for days; that would have been good," Vala said.

"Well that sucks; but you know things come up," Jack quipped.

Vala grinned, "Right."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

After a test run, Jack and Vala were satisfied that they could both get back to the ship using the remote controls activation device from the planet's ring platform. They changed into their leathers and headed down to Nerutas.

Jack looked around the strip of land. It was about as wide as a football field. On either side of the land strip was blue ocean water. Little bridges, similar to the bridges over the canals in Venice, peppered the waterways.

"Alright Vala lead the way," Jack ordered.

Vala grinned at Jack's bossiness and said nothing. "Tarsoot's a great guy, very good in a tight situation."

"So I guess we find him under space pirates for hire in the local yellow pages," Jack joked.

Vala's eyes furrowed in irritation, "More references to Earth culture that I don't understand."

"Clearly," Jack smiled. "Lead the way dear."

"How would you like it if I was always making references to alien planets that you didn't understand," Vala huffed.

"Uh, kinda why we're out here doing all this Vala," Jack smirked at her.

"Right," Vala nodded. They were on a narrow path about a mile from the ring platform when Vala pointed to a little shop that looked like it sold dried fish.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Tok'ra_

"Daniel," Sam said as she knocked lightly and escorted Thellas into Daniel's lab. Daniel had not seen Thellas since the mission to Sunnabar where he had learned that he was one of the Tok'ra who participated in removing Qetesh from Vala.

"Dr. Jackson, it is good to see you again," the deep voice of the Goa'uld symbiote Thellas boomed.

"Hello Thellas thank you for coming," Daniel said.

"Our presence was required on another matter so it was no problem to honor the request," Thellas said. "Samantha tells me you wish to access my Goa'uld genetic memories."

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

"Dr. Jackson, the Tok'ra stopped mating with other Goa'uld nearly 2000 years ago. We have Goa'uld converts from time to time, but there will be gaps in my genetic memory, you understand," Thellas said.

"Yes, but those gaps would concern more recent history correct," Daniel asked.

"That is correct," Thellas told him.

"Well that won't be a problem then, I'm looking for your memories of a goddess that appeared in an Earth culture 4000 years ago," Daniel stated.

"This goddess is known as the Minoan Snake Goddess." Daniel handed Thellas a picture of the Minoan Snake Goddess and ran down the information he had for Thellas. "Can you tell me if you recognize her as a Goa'uld?"

"Does this goddess have a name," Thellas asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Daniel said.

"Any other information that you have will be helpful in pinpointing events in my memory, Dr. Jackson," Thellas told him.

"Well one possibility is that she is called Ariadne, Mistress of the Labyrinth," Daniel told him. "Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos of Crete. King Minos built a labyrinth or maze under his palace to imprison a Minotaur, the creature born of King Minos' wife mating with a bull."

Daniel paused to see if Thellas recognized any part of the story, but Thellas remained silent.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the pair. "We saw evidence of a Minoan culture adopted on P3X 797, the land of light and dark," Sam recalled with a shiver the illness SG1 brought back from that planet; it had swept through the SGC personnel leaving them acting like primitive cavemen.

"Yes, I thought of that, there was evidence of the worship of the bull, which was another important symbol to the Minoans, but there was no sign of the Minoan Snake Goddess on P3X 797," Daniel explained.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson is correct. I know that planet," Thellas said. The Goa'uld in question was a scientist focused on germ warfare. He released a disease that caused humans to regress. He died at the hands of the system lords, before he found a cure for his germ. I do not recall that Goa'uld having any association with snakes, only the bull."

"So we can rule out the Goa'uld associated with P3X 797," Daniel concluded.

"Yes," Thellas confirmed.

"Alright, the legend has it that the Minoan Minotaur was fed human sacrifices. The sons and daughters of nearby countries were tithed to Minos and taught the bull dance, an acrobatic ritual dance designed to select the human sacrifices for the Minotaur. Ariadne fell in love with Theseus, a captive prince and master of the bull dance. Ariadne gave Theseus a thread that he tied to the entrance of the labyrinth so that he could navigate the maze in order to kill the Minotaur and free the bull dancers. Ariadne's thread enabled Theseus to find his way out of the Labyrinth."

Daniel paused once again, but Thellas shook his head indicating that nothing sounded familiar to him yet.

"So, Theseus killed the Minotaur, after encountering a crone who imparted wisdom or knowledge. He followed Ariadne's thread back out of the Labyrinth. Minos was destroyed and Theseus returned home. The journey through the Labyrinth is said to yield great wisdom for those who have Ariadne's thread to find their way back out – a journey from dark to light, through great adversity. It seems to me to be a strange fit for a Goa'uld," Daniel opined.

Thellas was quiet for some time and then said, "I know of no Goa'uld associated with this image."

Daniel was silent for a moment and then said, "I suppose there would be no point in telling you that if you think of anything let me know."

"No, Dr. Jackson that is not how the Goa'uld genetic memory works. There is no forgetting in this instance. I do not have the memory; it does not exist," Thellas said definitively.

"What can you tell me about the Clava Thessara Infinitas," Daniel finally asked.

Thellas shook his head, "There are not many Goa'uld who believe that the Key to Infinite Treasure exists. The Tok'ra investigated it a millennia ago and determined it was a myth. I understand that Qetesh claimed to have found that key," Thellas smiled.

"How did you determine it was merely myth," Sam asked.

"All clues were dead ends," Thellas said simply. "Qetesh ended her days in the custody of the Tok'ra. If she had found the Clava Thessara Infinitas, we would know about it. I'm sorry we were not of more assistance."

"No, you have helped. Thank you," Daniel said distractedly.

Sam restrained her curiosity about Daniel's inquiries and escorted Thellas back to the Stargate.

Alright Daniel thought this goddess was not a Goa'uld. I'll have to keep researching. There must be some background or clue of the origins of this little Minoan Snake Goddess, Daniel thought. He was determined to dig up the clues to how the little goddess from Earth made it to Vala's planet.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Black Rage of Tarsoot_

Tarsoot was in the back of his fish shop dressed in the traditional orange and white striped, shiny knickers of the Nerutas fishmonger. His once pale skin and blond good looks were rough, ruddy and red from exposure to sun, wind and salt water. Normally he wouldn't notice such things, but the local bar maid, who had been only too receptive to his advances in past seasons, had rejected him saying his hands smelled unpleasantly of fish. He was busily applying an old fisherman's remedy to remove the stink of fish. Every scrub of the brush over his fingernails was scraping away the control he maintained over the frustration rumbling in his soul.

Tarsoot perked up at the sound of the bell on the door of his dried fish shop; it only rang a few times a day. Selling dried fish on a planet where the water and fishing was right outside most people's front door had been a bad idea. When he opened the shop, he figured that he would have a trade in people not wishing to clean and dry their own fish as well as a trade selling dried fish to those that didn't fish at all. But it turned out that everyone in Nerutas fished and it wasn't that hard to hang a fish out to dry.

"Good eats to you my friends," Tarsoot gave the traditional greeting of Nerutas. He looked up to see a familiar face that melted the business-like smile off his face.

You! You stole my ship!"

"You stole it from me first," Vala countered, secretly taken aback by Tarsoot's hostility.

"Doesn't matter; I put a lot of work into that ship and you left me high and dry on this planet of fish," Tarsoot raged.

"Excuse me, but isn't this home for you? And, I may have left you high Tarsoot, but you're selling fish, how dry can you really be? This is no way to behave; I have brought a new friend, this is Joaquin here," Vala pointed with her thumb.

"I want my ship!"

"My ship Tarsoot, and that ship is gone, the Lucian Alliance destroyed it," Vala shrugged.

"You expect me to believe that, how did you get here if not in my ship," Tarsoot asked suspiciously.

"The stone circle from which all fish swim, of course," Vala lied.

"The circle is broken," Tarsoot countered quickly bringing out a zat ni'katel and stunning Jack and Vala.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Hours Later . . . _

Jack felt pins and needles in his arms and legs; his head was fuzzy and he was lying on a really, really cold stone floor that had about three inches of icy water on it.

"Ow," Jack said mostly to himself as he picked himself up off the floor and rubbed the side of his face that had been lying in the water. His teeth chattered uncontrollably; he was freezing.

Okay, Okay, he thought to himself piecing events together in his mind. He had been stunned by Vala's so called friend. Now he was locked up in some cell. Vala was nowhere in site.

"Hello," Jack called. "Vala?" There was no reply in answer. Jack looked around the cell where he was being held. There was a strong stench of fish; he suspected that he was in the basement of the fish shop.

Jack focused on getting his teeth to stop chattering. Ten minutes later, Tarsoot walked into the cell area dragging Vala by the scruff of the neck. She looked a bit roughed up, but generally unharmed.

Tarsoot looked menacingly at Joaquin, "Vala has been most unresponsive when I asked her how these devices that I took from you work." Tarsoot held up a remote ring device.

"Ah, well she can be pretty damned annoying I find," Jack gave Vala a look that said "I told you so," which Vala responded to by punching him in the arm.

"Well you're with her I figure you might be interested in keeping her in one piece," Tarsoot said. "So Joaquin tell me how these things work, and toot suite it, because there are a few folks who'd be quite interested in finding Vala."

"Look Tarsoot, why would I come see you if I had a ship knowing how you feel about me," Vala asked.

"Someone dropped us off, and they'll be picking us up," Jack said. "Big crew, lots of weapons, I wouldn't mess with them, Tarsoot. And, Vala means nothing to me; I only came for the pie."

Tarsoot looked as Jack suspiciously, "What is pie?"

"You know, tasty pastry with a fruity filling," Jack was using his hand in a jerky motion for emphasis.

"I have never heard of pie," Tarsoot said looking at Jack more closely.

"Good pie in Nerutas she said," Jack gave Vala a snarky look.

"I may have been mistaken about that," Vala said with a small grin.

"You are unwise to take my threat lightly," Tarsoot snorted. "I made some new friends when you stranded me here Vala. I've been tending some of their special projects hoping for a way off this planet, but you might just provide a quicker way."

"I thought you were selling dried fish," Jack told him.

"That's just a sideline to make some food money for myself," Tarsoot explained.

"Why not just eat the dried fish," Vala asked.

"I do eat the dried fish; I'm sick of dried fish," Tarsoot said. "So I sell the dried fish to buy other food."

"What's on the menu," Jack asked.

"Mostly other kinds of dried fish not available in my strip of water," Tarsoot explained. "That is why I must trade you for passage out of here."

"Maybe we could get you out of here," Vala offered.

"Oh, do you think our boss would like that," Jack warned.

"Where are these other interested parties," Vala asked starting to get a bit worried.

"They were off world; we're waiting for them," Tarsoot explained.

A door opened somewhere above them and the sound of boots scraping on hard stone could be heard.

"That was quick," Jack said.

"We've been here for hours," Vala informed Jack. "Tarsoot zatted you at least four different times when you started to wake up."

"Well, I'm glad he stopped doing that," Jack said blandly as he dragged a hand across his face.

"That will be them," Tarsoot smiled at Vala. "Oh, they'll be happy to see you after that little stunt with the Odyssey. You should have minded your own business."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tarsoot," Vala lied.

Vala was worried that her miscalculation about Tarsoot was going to get Jack killed. She felt a cold fear in her gut. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c would never forgive her. Why hadn't she listened to Jack and just gone home. Her breath started to hitch, but Jack put a steadying hand on her back and she was able to cover her momentary panic.

"_Tarsoot," _a booming, familiar voice called out from another room.

Tarsoot left the cell. Jack and Vala strained to listen.

"_How goes the tending of my kin," _the booming voice asked

"_Fine Las Pul'gas, though we have lost a few," _Tarsoot said

"_How many have you lost?"_

"_Less than ten percent,"_ Tarsoot said nervously and then bragged, "It is an exemplary loss rate. Your alterations appear to make the larva hardier, more aggressive and eager to be primtahs. I have had difficulty in preventing them from jumping too early."

"_See that you lose no more,"_ Las Pul'gas said.

"_Another week and they'll be primtahs ready for incubation in Jaffa," _Tarsoot told him.

"_How would you know that,"_ Las Pul'gas looked at Tarsoot with disdain. _"You are not Jaffa."_

"_Under Nerus, I assisted Baal's Jaffa in tending larval Goa'uld."_ Tarsoot ventured another timid observation, _"You understand that the Jaffa who incubate your altered primtahs are unlikely to survive."_

"_Yes I am aware, my efforts to solve that problem have not been fruitful; it cannot be helped," _Las Pul'gas said dismissing Tarsoot's concern.

"_So your Tok'ra brethren have not," _Tarsoot began.

"_That is none of your concern,"_ Las Pul'gas told him coldly.

Vala and Jack could hear everything being said in the other room between Tarsoot and Las Pul'gas.

"Did you know Tarsoot and Las Pul'gas were connected, Vala?" Jack whispered the question and gave her a raised eyebrow that seemed to say that she had a way of attracting trouble.

"No, but it proves that there are only 93 people in the universe and they just keep moving them around! Look, Tarsoot only said that he was from Nerutas . . . and that it might have some interesting technology to exploit." Vala was shocked to learn that Tarsoot was a tender of larval Goa'uld.

Jack and Vala continued listening to the conversation in the other room.

"_Do we have enough candidates to act as Jaffa and incubate my primtahs,"_ Las Pul'gas asked looking at Tarsoot as if he too was a possible candidate.

"_If the Jaffa will not survive, our selections must be made with care so as not to raise suspicions. As of yesterday, I picked up two more Jaffa candidates,"_ Tarsoot offered nervously.

"_You will be quite interested in one of them, Slaviash, it is Vala Mal Doran," _Tarsoot continued.

"Oh, that does not sound good," Jack said.

"No definitely not good, Jack," Vala said biting her lower lip.

"_Vala! I thought her well protected by that glass eyed, long winded Tau'ri that she has bedded with,"_ Slaviash said in an excited tone.

"_She is with a man named Joaquin, I do not know his origins; perhaps he is the man," _Tarsoot said.

Jack looked at Vala with an evil smirk, "You see Vala, even the Lucian Alliance knows you're sleeping with Daniel."

"_Vala Mal Doran has debts that must be paid to the Lucian Alliance," _Slaviash declared and staked his claim to Vala.

"Jack! Daniel and I have never done sex in front of the Lucian Alliance. Can we focus please," Vala gave him a look of mock outrage.

"Slaviash," Jack asked Vala for details.

"Lucian Alliance, second in command. I saw him on Sunnabar with Las Pul'gas when SG1 did recon with Aton Re Van and Thellas," Vala said.

"Mitchell thought he was dead."

"That wasn't in the report," Jack scolded.

"Truthfully, I completely forgot about it; there's been so much happening. I meant to ask Mitchell what intelligence he had that led him to that conclusion; but we got distracted," Vala told him sheepishly.

"Well you didn't know we'd run into Las Pul'gas and Slaviash on Nerutas did you," Jack offered her a defense.

"I had no idea they had a connection to Tarsoot," Vala said.

"Well from the looks of things, Tarsoot is growing little Goa'ulds for Las Pul'gas; the strange thing is the Tok'ra have spent years trying to prevent the Goa'uld from increasing their population," Jack told her.

"Maybe the offspring are Tok'ra," Vala suggested.

"The Tok'ra don't have a queen," Jack whispered. "Look either way, it doesn't sound like Las Pul'gas is going to be asking us if we mind him sticking his junior snakes in our bellies to incubate does it."

"Not exactly the Tok'ra way is it," Vala said. "Then again, I've never been too clear that the stated Tok'ra policy is actually how they operate."

"How so," Jack looked at her.

"Well look at Sam with Jolinar; I don't think anyone asked Sam if that blending was okay with her. And they don't exactly take a 'no thank you' very well now do they? In my case, after they removed Qetesh, they began quite the campaign to give me a Tok'ra symbiote replacement. When I said no, well it was don't let our crystal cave structure hit you in the arse on the way to being tortured on your home world."

"Well it looks like they're giving you a choice this time too. Jaffa incubator or that Slaviash guy so he can exact a bit of revenge for . . . for what; what did you do to him?"

"Actually, that was Daniel; he refused to give Jup and Tenat the Prometheus. Somehow those two idiots lost the Alliance naquedah and for some reason it's my fault. Why can't men ever take responsibility for your own screw ups?"

Jack rolled his eyes refusing to take the bait and defend the males of the universe.

"Look, we're just going to have to try an escape; I'm good at escape Jack! Our ring control remotes can't be too far away right," Vala said as she patted Jack's arm reassuringly. "We'll grab the remotes and make a run for the ring platform."

"I got no other ideas," Jack suddenly broke off at the sound of boots.

The heavy boots sounded louder as three men entered the outer room leading to the cell. Jack looked at Vala with a little nod as he stepped in front of her with the intention of shielding her from a first strike.

Tarsoot opened the cell door and walked in followed by Las Pul'gas and Slaviash.

Las Pul'gas inspected the pair of prisoners. His eyes lit upon Vala and a flash of recognition was clear on his face.

"Hello Las Pul'gas," Vala said, "You remember that we've met."

"I thought I took care of you with Nesa on that female Jaffa planet. You have the luck of a cat," Las Pul'gas told her.

"Yes, what was all that about anyway," Vala took a chatty tone like she was having coffee with a girlfriend.

"True love; it was about true love," Las Pul'gas said.

"Oh, cut the crap," Jack said. "What did you do to the Tretonin supply for Nesa and Ishta's village?"

Las Pul'gas looked uncomfortable, "And you are?"

"Vala calls him Joaquin," Tarsoot offered.

"Joaquin, what makes you think I did something?"

"Call it a hunch," Jack said. He wasn't going to provide a chapter and verse on the evidence pointing to Las Pul'gas' guilt.

"Las Pul'gas, you may use this Joaquin however you like; Vala is mine to deal with." Slaviash stepped up to Vala and took her chin in his grip to inspect her face.

"Hey, hands off the lady; we don't know where you've been putting those things." Jack pushed Slaviash back.

"Are you two going to fight over me? How sweet," Vala smirked.

Jack felt a blow as Tarsoot struck him with a sucker punch while he was looking at Slaviash.

"None of that," Vala kicked her leg out to back Tarsoot off an attack of Jack.

Slaviash grabbed Vala's arm and twisted.

Jack grabbed Vala's other arm and pulled her away, then he kicked a zat out of Slaviash's hand.

Tarsoot reached for his own zat ni'katel. Vala's leg managed to strike Tarsoot's arm as he fired the zat at Jack's head.

Tarsoot was taking aim again, this time aiming for Vala. Vala rushed forward, going on the offensive and throwing off Tarsoot's aim.

Slaviash grabbed Vala's arm to prevent her from moving any farther forward. Jack took advantage of the momentary split in Slaviash's attention to punch him hard in the face, knocking the shorter man to the ground.

Jack followed Slaviash as they both lunged for the zat ni'katel that lay in the water covering the cell floor. Jack's fingers barely caught the edge of the zat, but he managed to get a better grasp and aim the zat at Slaviash.

"Enough!" Las Pul'gas shouted from the edge of the cell where he stood with two zat ni'katels. "Drop the weapon Joaquin or I will fire both my weapons at your woman."

"Well that's dumb," Jack said, "Then no one gets her."

"I don't have a problem with that," Las Pul'gas sneered.

"Had to try," Jack said as he began to slowly lower the weapon in surrender.

Author's Note: The Minoan Snake Goddess actually exists. I have taken broad artistic license weaving fact and fiction together to suit my story. Anyone interested can find information on the internet with the search term "Minoan Snake Goddess. Any facts that survived the bend of my fiction to make it into this chapter were gleaned from research of various scholarly works, in particular _Encyclopedia Mythica_ and the article, Minoan Snake Goddess by Dr. Alena Trckova-Flamee, Ph.D.


	39. Chapter 39

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION **

**CHAPTER 39 – White Rabbit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material. Warning: This chapter contains some violence.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

Author's Note: This chapter had a beta assist from my Beta Boy. Unfortunately he had been imbibing in some fine champagne. And, I confess, I had some too, so if there are typos, I blame the bubbles.

Author's Note: All you silent readers, tell me what you think of this story. We've been together through 39 chapters, and I'd like to know what you think!

Com-traya Ya'll! Com-traya!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_No Escape_

Las Pul'gas stood by the door of the cell in the basement of Tarsoot's fish shop. He was watching Joaquin slowly surrender the zat ni'katel that he had taken from Slaviash. "You are making a wise decision Joaquin. I would have killed your woman; I still might if you do not drop that weapon soon," Las Pul'gas threatened holding the two zat ni'katels aimed at Vala.

Jack's black ops trained mind ran escape scenarios, all of which he rejected as quickly as he formulated them. He was out of ideas for even a risky escape. Jack lowered the zat as Slaviash moved towards Jack to reclaim it.

"Vala, looks like we're going to be here awhile," Jack told her.

All of a sudden a loud crash was heard above them. Ceiling and debris fell all around them striking Tarsoot and Slaviash. Jack instinctively raised and fired the zat at Las Pul'gas. With his free hand, Jack grabbed Vala around the waist and pulled her closer.

The zat blast hit Las Pul'gas dead center, but his symbiote kept him from full incapacitation after only one blast of the zat.

"No," Las Pul'gas yelled as he fired one of the zat ni'katels at Jack and Vala's position.

Las Pul'gas' shot hit his target. Because Jack and Vala were standing so close, the energy from the blast was split between them. Both fell to their knees with disorientation, though neither one was knocked unconscious.

Before either Jack or Las Pul'gas could fire a second time, the rings that had crashed through the ceiling encircled Vala and Jack.

Las Pul'gas' second round of zat blasts repelled harmlessly off the exterior of the rings.

The 6' 2" frame of Jack O' Neill was already recovering from the half dose zat blast as the rings encircled him. He gave Las Pul'gas a little wave and a shrug of the shoulders as they were ringed out of the cell.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Budget Line Item, Vala Mal Doran_

Hank Landry sat in his office quietly signing the requisition forms that had piled up on his desk in the last twenty four hours. Landry would occasionally glance across his desk to where Richard Woolsey sat reviewing the contents of a folder marked, "SGC Revised Budget."

Landry had worked long hours to create the leaner budget required by the IOA's announcement that fifty percent of the SGC budget would shortly be redirected into amassing ships and weapons and away from the ongoing operation of the Stargate program. The cutbacks gutted the SGC and the Stargate program.

Landry had lost sleep over the Draconian measures required to operate the SGC in the black under the new leaner budget. Across the board cutbacks, transfers, wide scale discontinuation of research had all been a part of the budget that sat before Woolsey now. Such cuts were nothing new in Landry's career, but he found them harder to swallow given the vital importance of the Stargate program. Landry had secretly wondered whether some of the talented people would even stay at the SGC when they saw the new reality under the cutbacks. They might be better off trying to make alternative funding arrangements with other agencies.

Then a miracle had occurred courtesy of Jack O' Neill and Vala Mal Doran. The US government had agreed to reinstate additional funding to make up the IOA budget cuts. As far as Landry was concerned, the turn of events was nothing short of amazing, in the true sense of the word. Especially since it had been cutbacks imposed by the US government that had required IOA funding in the first place. Now, Landry could even look forward to modest increases in future SGC budgets.

Ironically, Landry had partially blamed Vala's behavior at a meeting in Washington for the original budget cuts. She had more than made up for her past sins now.

General O' Neill had ordered Landry not to share information on the augmented budget that would now be provided by the US government. So Landry patiently watched as Woolsey's brow furrowed in concentration and then, confusion.

"I see that you have made the necessary cuts to personnel and other expenses in order to meet the new IOA cutbacks in your budget," Woolsey said a bit incredulous at Landry's ability to make what must have been hard choices in cutting personnel and departments.

"Well it wasn't without pain," Hank Landry told him.

"Yes, well here's something that might make these cuts a bit less painful," Woolsey said handing General Landry a piece of paper.

"The IOA is willing to offer the following personnel other positions," Woolsey explained.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't think it will be necessary," Landry said.

"Really? How is that possible," Woolsey queried.

"That's a bit off topic, Mr. Woolsey," Landry told him in a commanding voice. Richard Woolsey looked at Landry's surprisingly stern demeanor.

"General Landry, there's one person on that list that the IOA is quite insistent about having reassigned from the SGC," Woolsey said.

"Oh, who might that be?"

"Vala Mal Doran," Woolsey answered. "In fact, the IOA is no longer willing to fund Vala Mal Doran as SGC staff."

"Oh, and what would she be doing for the IOA," General Landry asked.

"That would be classified," Woolsey said.

"I have the highest clearance," General Landry said.

"Not for this you don't," Woolsey said.

"Well Mr. Woolsey, please tell the IOA that I'm sorry I can't accommodate the request. Ms. Mal Doran has already been reassigned to Jack O'Neill's Department of Home World Security," General Landry told him.

"Well you haven't taken her name off the SGC staff list," Woolsey said.

"Oh, she's still with the SGC too; Home World Security plans to loan her to my department for SG1 operations," General Landry said.

"Where is Ms. Mal Doran, I would like to extend the IOA offer to her directly," Woolsey said.

"I'll let her know you wish to speak to her, but unfortunately she's not here today. I'm sure you'll be the first person she calls when she gets back."

"I'm sure the IOA will have questions," Woolsey said.

"I'm sure they will, but the SGC and the United States Government is not in the habit of answering questions about how they choose to spend their money. We're here to discuss how the SGC plans to spend the IOA's funds. Now given the drastic reduction in IOA support, and the demands the IOA have placed on this facility, here are a list of requirements which the IOA will need to agree to before the SGC accepts IOA funds."

Richard Woolsey took the file that Hank Landry handed to him. "The IOA will provide separate funding for the Russian Stargate team. The IOA representative will have access to the SGC twice a month! How is it that you feel you are in a position to dictate terms," Woolsey asked.

"Again Mr. Woolsey, that's really not on point," General Landry told him. "The funding the IOA provides does not give them the right to dictate all the terms of operation for this facility. I'm late for another meeting; please get back to me with the IOA's response to that proposal."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_What the Hell Just Happened?_

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Jack wondered out loud as the rings fell away. They were kneeling in a small ring room with grayish metal walls.

Jack struggled to his feet, leaving the still dazed Vala kneeling and propped against his leg. He turned quickly around aiming Slaviash's zat at the ready, but there was no one else in the room.

Jack knelt back down, took Vala's chin in his hand and turned her face upwards so he could look at her pupils. "Vala, how ya doin'?"

"Uh . . . okay, what just happened," Vala asked still confused and breathing hard.

"I have no idea, but it was good timing," Jack answered as he helped Vala stand.

"Yeah, too good in fact," Vala said rubbing her neck and trying to focus.

"Look, I don't know who our fairy godmother is, but we should reconfigure these rings and get back to Sonny," Jack told her in an urgent whisper noticing the bruising on the side of her face from her earlier encounter with Tarsoot. "Are you up to doing that?"

"Do you hear that hum," Vala asked.

At first Jack thought Vala's ears might be ringing from the zat blast. But then he also picked up on the hum. "Yeah, I hear it."

"We're on a ship," Vala concluded still leaning against Jack.

"Okay, all the more reason to get back to our own ship," Jack told her making a sweeping gesture with his hand indicating she should start working the controls.

Vala looked around the room, walked over to a lever control and smiled, "No, I don't think we should do that."

"Why the hell not," Jack said in a more urgent whisper.

"Jack, doesn't anything seem familiar to you," Vala whispered back.

"No Vala, it looks like a dozen other ring rooms; they all look alike," Jack told her.

"I don't think so Jack," Vala smiled pointing at the lever below her hand which featured a prominent purple glass bubble on the handle.

"Sonny? We're back on Sonny?" Jack strode to the controls and opened the door. The hallway beyond the room was marked with doorways indicating that they were in the part of the ship furthest from the main bridge.

"We're in that weird auxiliary ring room. The one at the back of the ship that we said had no real purpose," Vala told him.

"If we're back on board Sonny, then someone else must be on the ship too, and they're interested in us," Jack assessed.

Vala bit her lower lip, "I was afraid you'd say that. It could be any number of nasty possibilities." She took a deep calming breath. "We're closest to the auxiliary bridge. We need to scan for life signs and figure out what's going on, don't you agree?"

"I do; let's go," Jack told her taking hold of her arm to make sure she didn't stumble and make noise.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Fill Me In_

Sam walked into Daniel's office unnoticed by the pensive archeologist who had his head buried in his research.

"Hey Daniel, how's it going?" Sam gave him a warm smile.

"Well I wish we knew what was happening with Jack and Vala," Daniel smiled back and sighed.

"Me too; we'll know soon enough though," Sam said quietly.

"All this waiting reminds me of when I had appendicitis and couldn't fight the replicators on Thor's ship," Daniel told her. "I was stuck here, but I felt like I should be out there with you guys."

"If I know you Daniel, you've put all that pent up energy back into your research. So what's the story with this Minoan Snake Goddess?" Sam picked up one of Daniel's photographs of the charm.

Daniel hesitated only a moment before he began, "Well I found it on a charm bracelet that Vala owns. The bracelet is an antiquity, and you must know what I thought when I saw it on her."

"Oh," Sam said quietly as her face tensed.

"Yeah, she told me that the bracelet had belonged to her mother, but I didn't believe it at first. Then I found this image in the Qetesh data." Daniel handed a print of Vala and her mother to Sam. "That's Vala and her mother, Sam; look at the bracelet on her mother's wrist."

"Vala told you the truth," Sam smiled with warm relief for her friend.

"Yeah, she did. This little charm on a bracelet that Vala's mother owned is a real puzzle. I mean, how did a 4000 year old goddess from an Earth culture end up on the wrist of a woman on an alien planet? According to Thellas, no Goa'uld is associated with this goddess identity. That's consistent with the facts I have," Daniel explained.

"What about the Asgard," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking at the data base, but I'm about ready to declare that a dead end." Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Sam picked up another image of the snake goddess, "What about the Ancients?"

"That's a possibility; I've looked at our available data, but there's nothing so far," Daniel told her.

"Have you talked to Vala about it," Sam asked.

"I've asked; she doesn't remember much about her mother." Daniel hesitated, "She gets upset and confused when I bring up her mother."

"I've noticed that too," Sam agreed. "Too bad we can't find Jaycek and ask him about it."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot for not grilling him about Vala when he was here," Daniel shook his head.

"I get the impression he didn't spend a lot of time at home when Vala was a child," Sam observed. "Do you have the bracelet here?"

"Yeah," Daniel removed the bracelet from his desk and handed it to Sam.

"Hm, I wonder what the circles and square charms represent," Sam said almost to herself.

"And, Vala got these strange hair combs from her mother too," Daniel showed Sam the combs. He demonstrated how the combs released and broke into individual teeth shaped like snakes.

"This almost seems like a puzzle," Sam observed. "Can you send me copies of all your images of this stuff?"

"Sure, but why," Daniel looked at her noting that she had her interested scientist expression on.

"I'm going to feed it in to the computer and run some simulations," Sam told him.

"Knock yourself out," Daniel smiled.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Scanners_

Jack and Vala had spent the last few hours running scans of the ship in both the auxiliary and main bridges of Sonny.

"Jack, I've run every scan four times, they all conclude that you and I are the only two life signs aboard our ship." Vala was punching buttons to run a third diagnostic on the scanners.

"Could the scanners be wrong," Jack asked.

"Sure, I suppose, but this is the third time I've run the diagnostic on the system. Everything is running within normal limits," Vala told him. "I've also looked at the maintenance logs on the scanners. Ruznak repaired, installed and double tested the system using my specifications. Nothing in the scanner system has been tampered with since Ruznak gave us the ship."

"So how did we get back to Sonny without our remote devices?" Jack rubbed his face in frustration.

Vala shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we need to figure this out."

"I've seen Goa'ulds call up rings and make quick escapes without a ring platform," Jack told her.

"We didn't have any wrist control devices for a function like that. But, the rings that transported us back onto Sonny definitely have that capability," Vala told him.

"Ruznak never said anything about Sonny having a feature like that," Jack pointed out.

"Well he did say that there were features on the ship that he didn't know about," Vala countered. "I think he just missed the feature. The extra control panel required is right behind the main panel and you could easily miss it. But as far as I can tell, that doesn't explain how Sonny's systems activated at the exact right time to save our behinds."

"Maybe our remote controls for the platform ring devices also activate this feature," Jack suggested.

"You're talking about some kind of remote biometric sensor that triggers the rings? I suppose it's possible the device calibrated to our heart rates when we used the rings. Some kind of failsafe to protect the life of the crew, maybe," Vala said skeptically. "It's possible, but I'll need Sam to figure something like that out."

"But we're positive that there's no one else on board," Jack asked one more time.

"Well if there's someone on board, they aren't being picked up by our very sophisticated scanners," Vala said.

"I did a physical sweep of the ship while you were doing that, and I found nothing out of the ordinary," Jack said. "Vala, have I told you how much I love this ship!"

"Well there was your missing pie," Vala said.

"You really didn't eat it," Jack sought her reassurance on the point.

"No, I really didn't," Vala told him. "You couldn't have simply forgotten you ate it?"

"I guess I could have forgotten, but I really thought I'd saved it back," Jack shook his head. "I can't say a missing piece of pie is enough to declare that we have a stowaway. If we have an undetectable stowaway, then he's had plenty of opportunity to murder us in our sleep; instead he's eating pie."

Jack looked around the bridge, "Hello!! Hello!! If you're here, come on out; we're not going to hurt you!"

Nothing but the continued hum of the engines and computers greeted Jack's call.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what else we can do to figure this out right now. And I think we have a more pressing issue. What are we going to do about that little breeding pond down there?"

"Jack, we've been running on adrenaline for twenty four hours. Unless we're in immediate danger, we need to get something to eat. Let's talk about what our next move over a meal," Vala gave Jack a tired smile. "Okay?"

Jack nodded with kind eyes, "Yeah, let's go see if we have any dried fish on board; I have a hankering."

"Oh, ha, very funny," Vala said with a queasy look.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_In the Briefing Room_

General Landry walked into the briefing room to the nods and greetings of SG1.

"Colonel Mitchell, did everyone receive my triple C memo," General Landry asked, using the term for a memo that was shredded after it was read.

"Yes sir," Cameron answered.

"Then, as you all know, General O' Neill and Vala Mal Doran are off world on a matter for Home World Security. We've set up a series of due back dates. They're due to check in on the Alpha site within the next twenty four to thirty six hours," Landry said. "That window was set to consider the possibility that they were successful in procuring a ship."

"Yes sir," Mitchell acknowledged.

"To that end, I've scheduled SG1 to do a threat assessment of the Alpha site."

The members of SG1 smiled.

"I assume a standard threat assessment of the Alpha site will suffice," Daniel asked.

"I have written the orders giving you broad leeway for the assessment in order to cover your rendezvous with Jack and Vala. If they've managed to procure a ship, then SG1 will rendezvous with them at the Alpha Beta site." General Landry explained. Alpha Beta was the nickname used for a temple about an hours hike away from the base on Alpha site.

"Yes sir," Cameron said.

"Colonel Carter and the rest of you will assist with any testing, maintenance and retrofitting the ship needs."

"If anything comes up, send a member of SG1 through the gate with an update. If not, you can keep me informed using the code I've outlined and a gate runner from the Alpha site."

Yes sir," Mitchell responded.

"You leave 0900 tomorrow morning," General Landry told them with a little smile.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Snappy Jack_

Vala and Jack sat in the galley eating a reconstituted Katana stew that was very popular with the Lucian Alliance.

"Hey, this stuff is tasty," Jack said. "No wonder you considered joining the Alliance."

"Well you know I love to eat, Jack," Vala countered. "It would never have worked out. No blue Jell-O, no chocolate and no pizza."

"Yeah, those are deal breakers," Jack agreed. "How's your arm?"

"I'll live," Vala said rubbing her arm. "How's your face?"

"I guess I'll live too," Jack smirked. "We made a good team down there."

Vala nodded and gave him half a smile.

"So there Barbarella, are you willing to say the seven little words I long to hear?"

Vala gave him a puzzled beauty queen smile, "I don't know what you're talking about Jack."

"I'll start you out," Jack said, "Repeat after me Vala, 'Jack, I was wrong and you were right.'"

Vala rolled her eyes, "That's not fair; I couldn't have known Tarsoot would have changed so much that he would be gunning for me and growing larval Goa'uld."

"True, true, but you could have told me that you stole his ship the last time you saw him," Jack said to her in an exasperated tone.

"Why," Vala said.

"Well it was relevant to the reception we were walking into for one thing," Jack told her.

"It was my ship, Jack! Besides, I've stolen his ship before and he never got pissed enough to zat me. I will admit that he would have made a most untrustworthy crewman," Vala smirked.

"Ya think," Jack said with a snarky expression.

"I am sorry that you got hit defending me, Jack," Vala said sympathetically patting his arm.

"Hey unless it's the space monkey groping ya," Jack quipped.

"Well thank you very much, but I can take care of myself." Vala stated. "What's a space monkey?"

"Oh, that's one of my pet names for your Daniel," Jack smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack," Vala remained enigmatic.

"Vala, even the Lucian Alliance knows what I'm talking about," Jack smiled wickedly.

Vala changed the subject, "Answer the question, Jack. What's a space monkey?"

"Oh, a space monkey is just a little prankster able to maneuver in and out of trouble with ease. I'm about ready to dub you Mrs. Space Monkey regardless of whether Daniel has put a ring on your finger."

"I'd probably skip the wedding and head straight to the wedding night anyway," Vala winked.

"Careful people will be calling Daniel easy if you do that," Jack quipped.

"Easy! I don't think anyone could call Daniel easy with a straight face!"

'Well considering you kicked the dots out of Tarsoot's eyes when he punched me, I'd say Daniel's honor will be well protected," Jack joked.

"I'll always defend the integrity of your body, Joaquin, I have to deliver you back to Samantha in good enough shape to satisfy her sexual needs," Vala smirked.

"Okay, lady, we won't be discussing Carter's sexual, uh, needs," Jack scowled.

Vala grinned, "But Daniel's needs are fair game huh?"

"Daniel expects me to keep up the banter," Jack told her. "He'd be heartbroken if I didn't rib him."

"Uh huh," Vala said in a tone that showed she believed not a word. "Daniel's not here."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Off to the Alpha Site_

Hank Landry stood watching Walter Harriman dial the coordinates of the Alpha site.

"Chevron Six engaged," Walter called.

Below the control room, Landry watched the members of SG1 sans Vala prepare to go through the Stargate. Dr. Jackson looked on edge as he waited for the wormhole to form heralded by the familiar "kawoosh" sound.

"Chevron Seven engaged," Walter called. The event horizon blasted into existence and the shimmering watery wormhole beckoned.

"SG1, you have a go," General Landry said. "Good luck."

SG1 to the last man was looking forward to this mission.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Frankensnakes!_

Vala and Jack were finishing up their meal when they brought up the situation on Nerutas again.

"We need to get a sample of the larva and take it back to Dr. Lam," Vala told Jack. "Sam will probably want one too."

"Yeah, we do; we need to know what Las Pul'gas wants with a bunch of Frankensnakes," Jack told her.

Vala gave him a puzzled look.

"It's like Frankenstein only with snakes," Jack explained.

"I actually get that. Mitchell and I watched Frankenstein at Halloween," Vala smiled proudly.

"Good girl," Jack smiled like a proud papa.

"Those people down there don't have time for us to analyze a larval snake sample. I mean the Stargate is broken so we can't get back here in time; we're the only chance these people have," Vala told him.

"Look, that's an ambitious project for two people still trying to figure out how their ship works," Jack stated.

Vala considered his words. She nodded her head up and down, "Yes it is; but I don't need any more regrets to keep me awake at night. Don't we have to try?"

"Yeah, I guess we do. If we can't figure out a way to take those hatcheries out now, a lot of the human population down there will be incubating Frankensnakes next week," Jack agreed. "Will these scanners pick up concentrations of naquedah?"

"I think so," Vala nodded.

"Can't we do a scan and locate the Goa'uld larva based upon naquedah concentrations," Jack suggested.

Vala motioned with her hands as she explained, "Normally ship scanners pick up naquedah in rocks and soil; you know, things that don't move."

"Well Carter always just reconfigures or something," Jack said. "Can't you do that Vala?"

Vala rolled her eyes, "Oh, no problem; I'll just reconfigure this scanner like your astrophysicist girlfriend could! Jack, I'm not that MacGyver person that Teal'c loves to watch on Spike TV. I can see Samantha has spoiled you for mere mortal women."

"Okay, so no scanners. Don't get touchy; we mere mortals must stick together," Jack said casually like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry," Vala apologized.

"Look we don't know that Carter would have been able to do it either," Jack questioned trying to lighten the mood and get Vala to relax. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way; we'll go down to the planet and hunt for the hatcheries. I'll bet one of the hatcheries will be near the fish shop."

"What about the other two hatcheries? I don't think we have time to search the whole planet," Vala frowned.

Jack thought she had the look of someone holding something back.

"What?" Jack moved his hands in the classic "out with it" gesture universally understood.

"I can't be sure you understand," Vala began.

"No one is asking you for an absolute guarantee here, Vala," Jack encouraged.

"Well, I could try changing the scanner's range of acceptable variances in rock thickness," Vala told him slowly.

"Where does that get us," Jack asked calmly.

"We don't care exactly where every Frankensnake is; we just want to pinpoint the general vicinity. Changing the acceptable variance might get the scanner to read moving larva as varying widths in the rock," Vala said. "I mean, we're going to want to pinpoint our blast at the highest concentration points anyway, so it's not the end of the world if the scanner reads a larva or two twice because it's moving."

"Okay." Jack nodded.

"If it works, the reconfiguration would allow the scanner to read the larva as a single block, like a big rock," Vala said.

"Do it," Jack ordered. "What do we have in the arsenal that can take out a hatchery or two once we figure out where to strike? We want maximum destruction with minimal collateral damage."

"What about the pulse thingie? The one that Ruznak said was stolen technology from the Tollan," Vala suggested excitedly.

"Do you know how to accurately fire that thing?" Jack looked at her skeptically.

"Sure, why not?"

"We don't want to kill an entire planet of innocent people, Vala."

"Jack, those Frankensnakes will be primtahs next week. A lot of those people are going to end up as Jaffa incubators, and Tarsoot said they were fatal to the human Jaffa incubators. We have to take the risk; it may be the only chance those people have," Vala with a look of quiet desperation.

"Good point," Jack said, "Let's do it."

"This could take a little time, Jack," Vala warned.

"Well you better get started Missy," Jack said.

"Look, why don't we try it on the area near the fish shop first. If you get some kind of naquedah reading from your scanner, then I'll go scout it out and if I'm lucky, I can pick up Carter's sample," Jack told her. "We can at least take that one out."

"Oh no," Vala was shook her head with a little panic in her eyes. "If anyone is going down to the planet's surface again, it's me. I've already put you in harm's way too much. I promised Sam and Daniel to bring you back safe and sound."

Jack looked at the raven haired woman with fresh eyes as she continued to insist on being the one to go to the planet's surface. Her insistence wasn't based merely on bravado. She clearly felt a responsibility to Sam and Daniel to keep him safe. And, she was willing to risk her own life to honor that responsibility. She really was a full fledged member of SG1 now, Jack mused.

"No Vala, I have to go; you have to stay and figure this stuff out," Jack told her with a General's tone of finality.

"But Jack," Vala began.

"No, no, no, no," Jack stated. "I am not Daniel; you will not argue with me about it because this is not up for discussion. Vala we both have to work together and do what we're best at if we're going to save those people. I guarantee that Daniel would agree with me."

"I think Daniel would want you safe, Jack," Vala protested with fear in her eyes.

"Daniel would want us both safe that's true, but not at the expense of an entire planet of people," Jack told her softly.

Vala nodded in defeat. She knew Jack was right.

"And since I'm going anyway, I think I'll use the Reole chemical and see if we can get some tongues wagging about Emeteo," Jack smirked.

"Well that's a little ambitious considering that our friends down there already know we're here," Vala countered.

"Oh, I don't know about that, we escaped hours ago with rings crashing through their ceiling and that was after we warned them that we were working for someone with a big well defended ship. I'd say the scene is set," Jack said as he waited for her to argue the point further.

"Well it means you have to get up close to one of them; it's too dangerous without back up. I don't like it," Vala told him.

"Duly noted, but I'm doing it anyway," Jack told her. "So the plan is that I ring down to the platform, grab a couple of Frankensnakes, jab one of the three Stooges with Reole chemical, stomp around like this Emeteo guy, ring back up and then we destroy the hatcheries -- piece of cake." Jack grinned.

"Right, and while you're taking your stroll on the planet, I'll reconfigure this scanner, work out the telemetry for a strategic strike against the mutant larva that will avoid collateral damage but be big enough to destroy the hatcheries and then figure out this complicated Tollan weaponry," Vala smiled and held up her hands. "It's another piece of cake!" Vala grinned mischievously, "That reminds me, I'm hungry."

"You better not eat my cake while I'm undercover, Vala," Jack warned.

"Well you could stay aboard and guard your cake," Vala suggested.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Can we focus please?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Alpha Site_

Cameron was the first to step through the event horizon onto the Alpha site. Like Earth, the Stargate was in a concrete underground facility, which looked remarkably like Cheyenne Mountain.

"SG1, welcome to the Alpha site," General Hazmotti greeted from the control room. "Once you settle into your quarters, please meet me in the briefing room."

"Yes sir; thank you, General," Cameron spoke for SG1.

A tall younger man with a pock marked complexion stepped forward in the Alpha site gate room. "I am Airman Olson; I'll show you to guest quarters."

"Thank you, Airman," Cameron said. "Are we your only arrivals today?"

"Yes sir," Airman Olson told him. "I have the briefing reports that General Landry requested we provide to you."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

SG1 sat in the Alpha site briefing room.

"So how's Hank doing," General Hazmotti asked Samantha Carter.

"Fine sir," Sam smiled.

"Well be sure to tell him that I'm grateful to him for lending us SG1 for this assessment. Your insights will be invaluable considering all the threats you've seen first hand," General Hazmotti told them.

"Thank you sir," Cameron said.

"So before General O' Neill left, he told me that SG1 was to have carte blanche in performing this assessment," General Hazmotti reported. "Do you have an outline of what you have in mind?"

"I'm sorry sir, we don't. For now, we'd just like to have a look around the planet. Your assessment reports for the base look good. We'd like to get the lay of the land top side and see if there's any other suggestions we might be able to make," Cameron explained the cover he had worked out for the rendezvous with Jack and Vala.

"Well I'll assign a team to accompany you," General Hazmotti said.

"We prefer to take the tour without escort," Cameron countered. "It's helpful not to have any preconceived notions on this type of assessment."

"Of course," General Hazmotti said, slightly annoyed at being countermanded by a colonel.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cameron looked at his teammates as they gathered in his guest quarters.

"Well General Hazmotti didn't look happy about letting us run loose by ourselves," Cam said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"That's not going to be a problem; will it," Daniel asked. He'd seen military types become quite paranoid with evaluations. He was beginning to think this cover story might have been unwise.

"Well, we'll have to take an easy going approach to the assessment and keep the General calm," Cam said. "That's about all we can do."

"O' Neill and Vala Mal Doran have not come through the chappa 'ai," Teal'c observed. "Would they not already be here if they did not procure a ship?"

"Yes, Teal'c's right," Daniel agreed. "It looks like they have a ship."

"Yeah, I think so too. Gear up people, we're leaving in forty five minutes," Cam told his team

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Sam I Am Not!_

Jack was bouncing a small green ball on the floor of Sonny's bridge. He stopped frequently to watch Vala's progress, or really lack of progress.

Finally Jack called over to the scanner monitor where Vala sat, "You've had two hours; do you have a lock on the Frankensnakes now?"

Vala gave him a pissed off and exasperated look, "Jack this would go faster if you didn't keep asking that. I'm missing something; I can't get this thing to recalibrate to my command!" Vala got up from the monitor and walked towards Jack with a big sigh of frustration.

"Well do you have it approximately there," Jack asked as he went back to bouncing the green ball.

Vala stole Jack's ball on the bounce. "Jack, didn't we just talk about how I'm not Sam? I'm doing the best that I can!" Vala bounced Jack's ball with a mean determination.

"Well no one's asking you to be Carter," Jack said surprised by the level of frustration he sensed coming off of Vala. "Besides, you've stolen the Prometheus; and you rigged the hyper drive on the Odyssey that time the Alliance wrecked it. So, I know you have a few tricks up your sleeve too," Jack encouraged.

Vala bounced the ball hard towards Jack who caught it and bounced it back. "I may have peaked too early with you Tau'ri. You all have overblown expectations when it comes to my technical skills. But no pressure or anything; yes, I know something about technology, but that doesn't mean I can completely reconfigure an alien scanner in two hours."

Vala was clearly cranky and tired. Her signature pigtails were askew as she focused on bouncing the ball. "I think I'm going to remove the crystals and reconfigure from scratch, that's going to take me about a day, so you best settle in."

"Vala, our Tok'ra buddy and his Lucian Alliance friend do have a ship up here. The longer we sit here, the more chance we'll be detected," Jack told her pointedly.

"Jack, we're cloaked and scanning for ships; there's nothing else to be done."

Jack spoke calmly, "Do the best you can okay? Do me a favor and give it another try before you unplug it."

"It won't do any good, but okay," Vala nodded walking back over to the monitor.

She started to reconfigure the scanner yet again. "Well I'll be the uncle of an Ellish trader; my last configuration seems to be working!"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing," Vala said confusion plain on her face. "It shouldn't be working."

"Maybe it had to think about it for awhile," Jack said.

"An internal reboot process," Vala suggested skeptically. "Sonny is a good boy; this is the second time he's come through with some unexplained miracle."

"Yeah, well . . . it's working . . . right now we need to focus on blowing up some Frankensnakes," Jack said.

Vala was looking at the monitors, the glow from the displays giving her cheeks a greenish tint, "Okay based on this scan, I would say there are three hatcheries. You were right, there's a hatchery by the fish shop. There's also a hatchery here and here." Vala pointed to the map on the monitor.

"Is the weapon ready," Jack asked.

"I've been a little busy," Vala looked at him annoyed at the question. "I'll have to synchronize it to the scanner."

Jack ignored Vala's mood. "Okay you work on that; I'm going fishing." Jack looked a bit like a boy who had been cooped up inside on a rain day. He headed off the bridge to gear up, "Stay alert up here, just in case, huh?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Take a Hike_

Daniel was doing a poor job of hiding his impatience. SG1 had been geared up and ready to head out to Alpha Beta for twenty minutes. He wanted to get going on the hike. But it seemed that every person at the Alpha site was determined to stop them in the hallway for a quick discussion. When General Hazmotti had stopped them for a quick word with Cameron, Daniel could do nothing but bide his time silently.

Now finally free of Hazmotti, Dr. Sigmar Acer, one of the Alpha archeologists was intent on waylaying SG1, and Daniel in particular.

"Dr. Jackson, if you have a minute, I'd like to ask you a quick question about this section of Goa'uld text," Dr. Acer said with a pleasant smile.

Normally Daniel enjoyed talking to the intelligent Dr. Acer, but if the man didn't get out of his way today, Daniel was seriously contemplating a sucker punch to Acer's jaw.

"I don't have a minute," Daniel said curtly. "Send me a memo." Daniel stepped around Acer without stopping.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in the direction of Sam, but neither of them made a comment.

Cameron seemed oblivious to Daniel's apprehensions, so when Colonel Alex Adams held out a hand to Cameron, he'd stopped for a word with his old friend.

Daniel was about to explode waiting for the two to finish their inane conversation. His foot nervously tapped as he stood next to Sam.

"Alright Colonel Adams, I'll come find you when I have some free time. We'll have a rematch on that sparring session. Teal'c here can be our referee," Cameron said.

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed his willingness to participate.

"Well that sounds like a plan Shaft; you know I love to kick your butt," Colonel Adams said.

"Alright, business before pleasure," Cameron said giving the order for SG1 to hike out. "Let's go check out Alpha Beta."

"You sure you don't need anyone to come with you so you don't get lost," Colonel Adams asked.

"We'll manage thanks," Cameron responded with a grin. "Let's go people."

Daniel Jackson let out a sigh of relief. He'd hoped Vala's mission to acquire a suitable ship would be fruitless. Now it looked like Jack and Vala were definitely traveling back by ship.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Six Degrees of Emeteo_

Jack ringed back to the platform on the planet's surface and headed in the direction of the fish shop. It was late afternoon, and the wind off the stripes of ocean water was picking up. Jack felt the chill wind across the five o'clock stubble on his grizzled and bruised face. His knees felt stiff from the hours spent on the cold stone floor of Tarsoot's fish shop. Now the chill in the wind made his knees ache.

Jack was thinking about a hot bath when he saw Tarsoot and Las Pul'gas walking down a path to an area of the water that had been cordoned off. Did that mean that Slaviash was still inside the fish shop? Was he alone? Jack assessed the odds and listened at the door for noises before he carefully slipped into the shop.

The shop was in ruins. There were cases of dried fish smashed open and ground into powder by the force of the descending rings. The stench of fish was almost overwhelming now. Jack noticed that several cases of dried fish had fallen down the hole in the floor caused by the rings. Dried fish spilled out of crates and into the standing water covering the basement floor. Jack could see the remainder of the destroyed cell where he and Vala had been locked up. Now there was a layer of stinking, bloating, formerly dried fish covering the cell floor.

A small office was just behind the smashed glass counter of the fish shop. Jack quietly avoided debris and looked inside the office. Slaviash lay asleep on a small cot. His head was wrapped in bandages and blood had seeped through to the outer layer.

Slaviash slumbered fitfully so Jack wasted no time. He entered the room and jabbed Slaviash with a ring containing the Reole chemical. The pain from the jab awakened Slaviash almost instantly.

"Slaviash, you have become sloppy. Since when do you sleep in my presence," Jack growled.

Slaviash's eyes opened with a look that told Jack the Reole had drugged Slaviash into a highly suggestive state.

"Who are you," Slaviash rasped groggily.

You don't recognize Emeteo, the brother of Anateo, and leader of the Lucian Alliance!" Jack scowled menacingly.

Slaviash's eyes widened with shock and fear. "Emeteo? I thought you were dead!"

"That much is obvious or you would never have come to Nerutas to do the bidding of that Tok'ra scum," Jack growled getting into the spirit of playing a baddie.

Slaviash was scrambling to sit up and desperately trying to shake the cobwebs out of his mind. Slaviash said too loudly, "Where have you been, Emeteo?"

"Does it matter," Jack held a knife to Slaviash's throat. "Are you so pathetic that you desire to return to enslavement? Do you wish to lick the boots of your master Las Pul'gas? Do you only have loyalty for those with a snake in the head?"

Jack wasn't quite sure where he was coming up with this stuff, but he suspected he was channeling some of his deep seated frustrations with the Tok'ra. Time and time again the Tok'ra had accepted the advantages that the Tau'ri provided only to have the Tok'ra hold back information and technology that would have benefited their human allies.

Whatever the source, Jack's dramatic improvisation did the trick. Slaviash quieted as all his senses became fixated on the knife at his throat and the dangerous man he thought was holding it. "You want to go back to worshiping the Goa'uld?"

"No, but I thought you were dead. Las Pul'gas is strong and delivers profit," Slaviash said in a pleading tone.

"Well I see profit in not allowing the Lucian Alliance to fall into the hands of some whacked out snake head," Jack improvised. "I see profit in humans running the Alliance and not submitting to enslavement by the Goa'uld so easily yet again," Jack as Emeteo sneered. "I intend to run the Alliance myself. I see great profit in that for both of us, Slaviash," Jack told him. "Are you with me, or against me," Jack asked as he pressed the knife further onto his throat.

Jack watched as Slaviash took a deep swallow with great discomfort where the knife pressed against his throat. "I am with you Emeteo."

"Good, do you have a ship," Jack asked him.

"Yes," Slaviash said.

"Do you know where Las Pul'gas' hatcheries are?"

"Yes," Slaviash said.

Jack handed the man a piece of paper and pen. "Show me," he instructed.

"I want you to rig the generators in those hatcheries to explode," Jack ordered.

"I don't know how," Slaviash confessed.

"It's easy; open the case, switch the leads and turn the settings to maximum. I want you to rig the generators at all three hatcheries; I want it done now," Jack ordered.

"I cannot; Las Pul'gas has many men. He will kill me," Slaviash whined.

"If you cannot complete a simple task such as this, then what good are you to me," Jack sneered and pressed the knife into Slaviash's throat harder.

"Wait! Wait! Emeteo, I did not say that I would not do it; I only said that it would be difficult," Slaviash pleaded.

"That's better. After the generators are rigged, you will take your ship to Onwaska and gather information that you think I will find useful in solidifying my roll in the Alliance. You wait there until I send someone to contact you. My man will ask you, 'Where can I get a flying monkey?' You got that? Understood," Jack told him.

"Yes Emeteo, your man will ask me about a flying monkey; I understand," Slaviash said.

Slaviash scrambled away from the knife at his throat visibly grateful to receive such an unexpected reprieve.

"Oh, Slaviash, if you make any contact with Las Pul'gas and Tarsoot, I'll have my men shoot you down before you make the rings," Jack warned.

"It never entered my mind, Emeteo," Slaviash said with false sincerity. In truth, Slaviash briefly considered the idea of whether he should alert Las Pul'gas, but he too had a deep seated hatred of the Goa'uld. And he knew that doubling crossing Emeteo was not a wise choice for long term health.

Jack watched as Slaviash walked in the opposite direction of the first hatchery where he knew Las Pul'gas and Tarsoot would still be inspecting larva. Slaviash was taking no chance that Emeteo would think that he had contacted Las Pul'gas.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Late! Twenty Four Hours Earlier_

The Alpha Beta temple sat at the top of a steep foothill. Daniel had previously identified the architecture and markings as Egyptian. The human population had abandoned the planet long ago when the naquedah mines ran dry. So the temple with its functioning ring platform and communications capabilities had long been abandoned. The SGC had decided to leave those capabilities in place as back up systems for emergencies.

SG1 reached Alpha Beta after an invigorating hour long hike.

"Well judging by the piece of junk Vala found that time we needed a ship, Cameron began. "There's no telling what kind of ship she'll show up in."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed remembering the torture he had undergone when the cloaking capabilities failed on the ship that Vala purchased with SGC naquedah.

Everyone took a long drink from their canteen as they sat on the temple steps.

"I guess we'll know in a few hours. Let's set up camp," Cameron ordered. "Jackson you have first watch on the com device."

Daniel nodded acknowledging the assignment.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel woke with a start in his sleeping bag on the temple floor and consulted his watch.

"Okay, they're a day late, what do we do?" Daniel could feel the panic rise as he looked around the temple floor at his teammates.

"We wait Jackson, there's nothing else to be done. We wait, at least another 24 hours," Cam told him. "In the meantime, we run the threat assessment that we were asked to do."

"Daniel, we've all been late before," Sam soothed.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, that's what worries me," Daniel said with a tensed jaw. "Next mission, there's going to be another means of communication."

"I agree," Mitchell said. "Alright people, we might as well use the time constructively. So, let's take a look at this temple and run some threat assessment analysis."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Jack Attack_

"Vala, did you get all that," Jack spoke into his communicator.

"Yes I did, Slaviash is off to rig generators and watch for a man asking him about a flying monkey. You have a thing for monkeys don't you Jack?"

"Well who doesn't," Jack quipped.

"Good work! If you ever get tired of the Tau'ri, you and I could make a good team out on Jaycek's circuit," Vala quipped.

Jack raised an unseen eyebrow at Vala's suggestion of a career as a grifter.

"I've found our equipment and remote controls; I'm going to set a few fires in ye old fish shop. By the way, something definitely smells fishy down here. You so owe me for sparing you the smell of all this bloated fish."

"I offered to go, Jack!"

"Anyway, I'm hoping the fire will draw Las Pul'gas and Tarsoot away from the hatchery. It's about half a click from here. If I can, I'll sneak in and get our larva sample," Jack explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Vala said. "By the way Jack, at some point somebody needs to explain to me exactly what a click is," Vala told him.

"Later; how's your end coming?"

"Still working on it," Vala answered.

"Yeah, well those generator explosions will do damage, but there's no guarantee they'll take out the whole hatchery."

"No, my guess is that they won't do that," Vala said. "How did you know to tell Slaviash to blow the generators?"

"It's not my first time at the dance, lady. Besides, I couldn't just let Slaviash go on his way; I had to give him a job and keep him busy. We need him to spread the return of evil Emeteo rumor. It wouldn't work if Emeteo just let Slaviash go off too easy."

"I know, Jack. You're doing good down there," Vala told him.

"Vala I've got a few fires smoking in the fish shop. If everything goes according to plan, it shouldn't be long before Tarsoot and Las Pul'gas come running," Jack explained. "I'm leaving the com open, but request radio silence until further notice; understood."

"Copy that; good luck, Jack. Vala out."

Jack ran out the back door of the fish shop as black smoke began billowing out through the windows and the hole in the roof. He ducked down behind a cart to wait for evidence that Las Pul'gas and Tarsoot had returned to deal with the fire.

Minutes passed and flames began to shoot out of the back door of the shop. Then Jack saw Tarsoot running up the path.

"Vala, only Tarsoot's coming back, I'm going to try to stab him with the Reole chemical," Jack told her.

"No Jack! You have Slaviash and that's enough," Vala argued.

"Requesting radio silence," Jack said without commenting on Vala's argument.

Jack watched as Tarsoot ran up the path oblivious to everything but the destruction of his shop. As he ran by Jack's hiding place, Jack sprang out and jabbed him with the Reole chemical.

"Tarsoot, you would do well to remember the name Emeteo; I should kill you for bowing to a snake head again," Jack growled channeling his best Emeteo impression.

"Emeteo!" Tarsoot's eyes were wide with terror.

Tarsoot's mind flashed on Emeteo's face and the days of excruciatingly painful torture he had suffered. He remembered Emeteo's sick twisted grin when he took over the hot irons and prods in order to torture Tarsoot himself.

Tarsoot had been terrified that Emeteo would kill him when he was done. But there was the matter of some missing cargo, so Emeteo had spared Tarsoot's life and released him. Tarsoot had agreed to pay Emeteo twice the value of the missing cargo.

When Emeteo went missing, Tarsoot had not bothered to continue those payments. Now Tarsoot believed that Emeteo was standing before him, and he was terrified that Emeteo had come to exact punishment for the audacity of that oversight.

Jack hadn't noticed the sharp eight inch net cutter sticking out of Tarsoot's pocket until it was too late. Tarsoot had a feral look in his eyes as he raised the curved knife and slashed at the Emeteo before him. He made a deep slash in Jack's side.

Jack cried out in pain. His breath sounded harsh and choppy to his own ears. And before Jack could recover, Tarsoot lifted the net cutter again and plunged it into the gash in Jack's side.

Tarsoot's strike made deep wounds in Jack's kidney and spleen. Toxins in the kidney spilled into Jack's blood system. Blood poured out of Jack's wounds.

Then Tarsoot raised the knife again and aimed it at Jack's heart.

Author's Note: The title of this chapter is based on a Jefferson Airplane song called _White Rabbit _off their album _Surrealistic Pillow._

Author's Note: My Alpha site scene contained a little homage to a couple of people I respect and admire. Thanks for all the input.

Author's Note: The Minoan Snake Goddess actually exists. I have taken broad artistic license weaving fact and fiction together to suit my story. Anyone interested can find information on the internet with the search term "Minoan Snake Goddess. Any facts that survived the bend of my fiction to make it into this chapter were gleaned from research of various scholarly works, in particular _Encyclopedia Mythica_ and the article, Minoan Snake Goddess by Dr. Alena Trckova-Flamee, Ph.D.


	40. Chapter 40

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION **

**CHAPTER 40 -- Reunions **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

Rating: R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material. Warning: This chapter contains some violence.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

Author's Note: This chapter had a beta assist from my Beta Boy. We end up posting these late on Saturday nights after imbibing in some fine wine or champagne. _In Vino Vetitas?_ In spite of the fact that this chapter has been betaed and rebataed, I confess, there may be typos. They haunt me so.

Author's Note: Thank you to the readers that posted reviews for the first time on Chapter 39. And, thank you to everyone who sustains my large writer's ego by giving me regular reviews. You care! Thank you. So, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter too. This was a difficult chapter to bring forth. I did a couple of different versions and wasn't happy. Finally, I took the sage advice of Beta Boy who essentially advised me to simplify (well simplify for one of my chapters that is).

And thanks to Acer Sigma, for being a great sounding board on this chapter. He let me rant a bit, and graciously provided his wisdom.

Com-traya ya'll! Com-traya!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Attack of a Jack_

_(On Board Sonny)_

Vala's heart was in her throat as she listened to the attack over the com system. Was that Jack she heard cry out in pain?

_(Behind the Fish Shop, Nerutas)_

As the swift blows of the net cutter shocked Jack's system, he lost his hold on his zat ni'katel. Jack lunged at the zat; blind survival instinct took over, and he automatically fired off a shot in the general direction of Tarsoot.

A searing pain coursed through Jack clouding his vision. He could only hope that the shot had hit Tarsoot, but a movement of air near Jack's cheek told him he'd missed the mark. Sweat beaded on his forehead and began to form small trails heading down into his eyes.

Jack could just make out the outline of Tarsoot as he aimed the cutter at Jack's chest. Jack fired the zat towards the shadowy center of Tarsoot. If he missed him again, Jack would be dead in seconds. Each second felt like an eternity to Jack as he waited to feel the pain of the net cutter striking at his heart. But instead of pain, Jack heard a big thud as Tarsoot's stunned body fell backwards.

Jack staggered back against the cart he had been hiding behind. He looked quickly around, but no one seemed to have been alerted by the noise of the commotion.

With his back to the cart, Jack slid to the ground unable to maintain his footing anymore. "Vala, I've got a situation down here."

Vala had been forcing herself to maintain radio silence. She let out a short-lived sigh of relief until Jack's tone of voice and words registered; whatever had happened, Vala knew that Jack was now in serious trouble.

"Go ahead, Jack," Vala said in the calmest voice that she could muster.

Blood seeped out of Jack's side and it was already trickling down his abdomen. Jack gathered up the end of the great coat he was wearing, pressed it into his wound and began applying pressure to slow down the flow of blood. He felt clammy and waves of nausea were starting to hit. Jack estimated that he would pass out soon; and then, if he didn't have any help, he'd be dead.

"Tarsoot . . . got a little out of hand . . . got knife wounds . . . stomach -- no side." Jack winced in pain. "Can't get those Frankensnakes for ya, Vala," Jack rasped out.

"Don't move; I'm coming to get you," Vala said calmly as she quickly found the mobile communication unit and attached it to her vest. She switched it to the on position; Jack's voice sounded close to her ear now.

"No! Listen . . . I'm bleeding badly . . . I can't make it to the rings. You can't carry me . . . no use you coming down," Jack breathed the words out in a harsh rasp.

"Jack, I'm coming now," Vala said in a calm that hid her panic as she ran for the ring transporter.

Jack was silent a beat too long, and Vala thought he had passed out.

"No! Las Pul'gas is heading here. He's already on the path," Jack said as he hauled himself further behind the cart with great effort.

Vala's breath hitched in panic, "Jack, you said you found our remote controls right?"

"Ye . . . yeah," Jack rasped.

"Did you find anything on the remotes that can activate those failsafe rings," Vala asked him.

"No," Jack told her.

Vala was at the rings before she remembered that she'd need the healing device. She ringed from the bridge area to the ring room by the infirmary and ran to find the device.

"Jack, I've got the healing device. I'm ringing down now; you have to hold on!"

"No! Don't ring down, Vala . . . Las Pul'gas and his men are coming. He'll capture you. I'm dead anyway," Jack told her. He was seeing stars and began gasping for air more loudly.

"Vala, tell Sam I love her -- I always did. Tell her that I wish . . . that I should have married her . . . wanted to . . . you and Daniel take care of Sam, okay? Vala, you take care of him too."

"You can tell Sam yourself, Jack," Vala said reaching the rings again.

Jack's breath was coming loud and labored, "Stay put Vala . . . tell Sam, Daniel and T what an honor and . . . love you guys . . . you guys are my family . . . ."

Vala knew the sound of a death rattle when she heard one. "JACK O'NEILL! ARE YOU LISTENING! YOU STOP SAYING YOUR GOODBYES! YOU'LL TELL SAM YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOT TO DIE. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU, JACK. YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I GET TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT DYING, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO BA'AL'S SARCAUPHAGUS," Vala told him as she worked the ring controls.

Jack had all the remote ring controls devices now that he'd retrieved the gear confiscated by Tarsoot. "Clearly three remotes aren't enough on a ship," Vala mumbled understanding that if she couldn't get to Jack, she could be trapped on the planet's surface.

"I don't want to die, but Vala, if you come . . . we'll both die . . . I can't do that to Daniel," Jack said.

"Well I can't let you die, Jack; I can't do that to Daniel; he'd never forgive me if something happened to you," Vala said jumping into the rings.

"What about the people down here, Vala? You blow up these Frankensnakes and go home . . . can't sacrifice these people just to save me," Jack rasped out. Another wave of nausea hit him and he felt himself slipping to a lower level of consciousness. Jack foggily continued to punch random buttons on the remote control devices.

"I'm going to do both! Now shut it! Save your energy. I'll be there in three minutes. The least you could do is wait for me," Vala ordered ignoring the pit of panic in her stomach as she heard the familiar metallic ching of the rings encircling her.

"No you won't," Jack said knowing it takes at least 10 minutes even at a fast clip from the ring platform.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Missing

Cam had just finished eating his MRE breakfast.

"They're over due now," Cameron whispered to Teal'c.

"It does not necessarily follow that anything has happened to O' Neill and Vala Mal Doran; they could simply be delayed," Teal'c said.

"I hope the kids don't keep us waiting much longer," Cam said nudging his chin towards the pacing Daniel.

Daniel's agitation and worry were palpable as he absent mindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay people, Jack and the Princess are a little late; we're going to give them a few more hours," Mitchell told his team.

"And then what," Daniel asked. "If we go into Katana we could just make it worse for them."

"Vala's given me instructions on what to do if she went missing." Mitchell said.

"What instructions," Daniel asked with a hurt intensity. "I'd like to know what she told us to do."

"Not us, she gave me the instructions, Jackson." Mitchell added in a voice indicating that the discussion was over, "Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Hope is Dim_

Jack was awake and barely holding on. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness now. Because it was better than just sitting there and waiting for Las Pul'gas to find him, Jack continued to press combinations of buttons on the ring remotes to see if he could activate the failsafe.

"Las Pul'gas! Tarsoot has been stunned," a burly man in a grey uniform shouted. The man began to survey the area. He was headed straight for Jack's position behind the cart.

Jack couldn't get his eyes to focus on the man's feet coming around to his side of the cart. Just before he lost consciousness he heard a metallic hum, a crunching sound and a terrible scream. And then there was nothing at all but blackness.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Waiting_

"Chicken a la King or Spaghetti with meatballs," Sam asked Daniel.

"Chicken," Daniel answered and held out a hand as Sam gave him an MRE ration. The team was sitting inside the temple getting ready for a second night of waiting for Vala and Jack to show up.

The Team had spent the last eight hours going over possible threats posed by the active systems at Alpha Beta. The problem with reporting the vulnerabilities was that those weaknesses were exactly why Alpha Beta was useful as a base of operations for Jack and Vala.

"Ya know, I think we can report these weaknesses and still leave back doors into the system for Jack and Vala," Cam said.

"Yes and no, Cam; any back door we leave into Alpha Beta can be potentially used as an entry point by an enemy," Sam said.

"What about if we gave them back door passwords to use," Cam suggested.

"That might work," Sam said.

Daniel wasn't listening; he couldn't stand it any longer. "Don't you think it's time we discussed the Jack and Vala situation," Daniel interrupted his teammates with the question.

"Jackson, what would you have us do," Cameron asked him as he looked up from his spaghetti MRE.

"Someone needs to brief General Landry; I don't think we have any choice now, I want to gate to Katana and retrace their steps," Daniel said.

"They're undercover Jackson. If we go to Katana, we may make things worse. We need to give them some more time to show up on their own," Cameron said.

"Colonel Mitchell is correct Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said simply.

Daniel looked at Sam; he could see the tension in her jaw. She was just as worried about Jack and Vala as he was. "What do you think, Sam?"

"Daniel, I realized today that General Landry's time table is based on a computer program that tracks our ships' course and speed. Our ships have Asgard hyper drives. It's not likely that Vala and Jack's ship will have Asgard technology. So we need to consider the time it would take to travel from Katana in a ship that isn't equipped with such an efficient hyper drive.

"So, they may not even be late at all, just slower than we think," Cameron added.

"Yeah, Daniel we can't go to Katana and risk ruining the cover they've laid down yet," Sam said softly. "I don't like it either Daniel, but that's the protocol for a covert operation."

"I hate not knowing," Daniel said pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to take some comfort in Sam's analysis.

"We all do, Jackson" Cameron said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Effort_

Vala materialized on Nerutas' ring platform and waited impatiently for the rings to lift up so that she could find Jack. To Vala's horror, the rings did not lift. Instead they began to hum again. And the renewed metallic ching warned her that she was being transported back off the planet's surface.

Vala's whole body tensed not knowing what to expect as she materialized in a large double ring room.

"Oh," Vala gasped. On the second ring platform in the room, Jack lay bleeding and unconscious. He was a sickly grey blue. Dried blood covered his hands, face and clothes. Fresh blood was pooling around his hip where he lay.

"Jack! Please, don't be dead," Vala ran to his side and checked his pulse.

Vala's hands shook slightly as she pushed Jack flat and gently pulled the great coat out of his wounds. She swiped at the blood with the edge of Jack's shirt until she could see the deep slash with the puncture wound over Jack's kidney and spleen area. His chest was barely moving air.

"Don't you die on me, Jack," Vala shouted at him as she sucked up her fear and pulled out the healing device. She slipped the device on her hand and focused all her energy into healing Jack.

Jack had lost so much blood that Vala feared the device would not work for him. And she needed to make fast progress with him if he had any chance of survival. So Vala pushed her energy intensely into the device with focused concentration.

After three minutes with the device, Jack had better color, but his wounds were still open and seeping. Vala surmised that the device had done a minor patch and focused on replenishing his blood so that he would not have brain damage.

Vala started the device again. It was a dangerous move to use the device so quickly after such an intense session, but Vala didn't feel she had a choice. The temporary patch of the wound was already seeping blood. It wasn't going to hold much longer. Without further healing, Jack would be back at death's door in a few more minutes.

Vala held the device back over Jack's injuries. The glow from the device undulated across Jack's wound, which began to mend together though it still bore a scabby looking slash where the first cut had been made.

Vala could feel the heat building up in the device signaling that it had been in use too long. She started to feel sick to her stomach and began to see stars, but Vala kept the device active over Jack's wounds. It worried her that he had not started to regain consciousness. She didn't want to stop until he was awake.

Vala's head began to ache and her nausea increased. The device began to flicker. As the glow from the device went dark, Vala fell backwards and moved no further.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Have a Little Faith_

The night on Alpha site was cool and crisp. The stars overhead were brilliant with no ambient light to dull them. Daniel sat on the steps of the temple watching a star shoot across the night sky. He wondered how long it had been since he had simply star gazed.

"Jackson," Cameron Mitchell called quietly as he sat down on the step.

"Did I wake you," Daniel asked.

"Not really," Cam told him. "Jackson, I know you're anxious about Jack and Vala, but they can take care of themselves."

Daniel looked up at the night sky, "They could be anywhere."

"Yeah," Cam agreed." "Look, you need to have some faith in them, Jackson."

"I have faith, but I've learned that faith alone doesn't keep my family and friends safe," Daniel said with a hard edge to his voice.

"My grandma always says, 'Doubt makes the mountain that faith can move'," Cam said.

"Well I'm sure you're Grandma would agree that if faith moves mountains don't be surprised to be handed a shovel," Daniel said with a bit of a grin.

"Oh, I don't know Jackson, you had faith that Vala'd come back from the Ori galaxy and she did come back," Cam told him.

"Actually, I went and took her back from the Ori ship remember," Daniel pointed out. "It's not that I don't appreciate the pep talk Cam; I can't explain it, I just feel like something is wrong. I feel useless just sitting around here waiting."

"It's tough being the one left behind watching your teammates risk their lives. And you handle it just about as well as Vala did when you were off playing Merlin. You should have seen her; she was climbing the walls. But right now that's our job; we have to wait. We have to give them some more time," Cam slapped his back as he got up from the step. "Get some sleep, Daniel."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_No More to Do_

Vala woke with a splitting headache an hour later. Her mouth tasted salty. She realized that she had a bloody nose. She rolled sideways and managed to come up on her knees and crawl towards Jack. He was still unconscious and breathing a little fast. But his wounds were closed and looked a little better than before. Vala tried to reactivate the hand device, but found that it refused to work.

It was only then that she thought about the rings on the planet. She swung around in a panic hoping that they were in one of Sonny's ring rooms. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the room next to the infirmary on Sonny.

"Well you look better anyway," Vala said getting up and heading into the infirmary. She looked around to see if there was anything there that might help her heal Jack.

Vala found a heart monitor, and she decided to risk moving Jack in order to hook him up to it. A bright yellow hover stretcher hung in the corner. Vala got it down and activated it.

"Wish I'd know about that an hour ago," Vala said.

The stretcher hovered by her side as she made her way back to Jack. She pressed a button on the stretcher, and it split in two. She was able to position it on either side of Jack's body.

One side of the stretcher was made of materials attracted to the other. It shot filaments that worked themselves under Jack and attached to the other side of the stretcher. The whole process took less than thirty seconds. Jack hovered in the air on the stretcher, and Vala guided him into the infirmary. She transferred Jack to a bed by reversing the process.

Then Vala cut off all of Jack's clothing, clean his wound and wrapped warm blankets around him. Afterwards, the hooked up monitors marked "general diagnostics and vitals monitors." The monitors beeped indicating abnormal vital signs and flashed instructions to "_Administer Packs 1, 2 and 3_." Vala ran to the supply shelves and pulled the patches. Pack 1 read "hydration"; Pack 2 read "shock" and Pack 3 read "blood builders." She slapped the patches onto Jack.

Vala tried to get the healing device to work again so she could continue healing Jack, but the thing wouldn't light up. Vala wasn't sure what was wrong with it. She opened it up to take a look. The only thing Vala could conclude was that the operational crystal had been depleted by her intense energy level.

Vala lay her head down on the side of Jack's bed as she felt a fat tear escape her eye, "I don't know what else to do. Don't die Jack, don't leave me alone here. Please Jack," Vala fell asleep with that mantra on her lips. It was a prayer to the gods she no longer believed in. She prayed that no harm come to this man who had come to mean so much to her; this man who had meant the world to all the people who now meant the world to her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Late!_

Samantha Carter was worried. Jack and Vala were now officially overdue, no matter what kind of hyper drive they were using. She looked over at the rest of SG1 just finishing up their MRE breakfast. Daniel looked like he hadn't slept at all. Cameron didn't look much better. Even Teal'c's trademark stoicism seemed tinged with concern.

"Mitchell, we need to go back and speak with Landry about sending someone through to Katana. And before you even start, I am going to be one of the people going to Katana," Daniel told him.

"Jackson we're all worried," Cameron told him.

Daniel almost yelled at Mitchell that he couldn't possibly be as concerned as Daniel or they would have been through the gate yesterday. He almost yelled that his best friend of over a decade wasn't missing. He almost yelled that the woman Cameron loved, and had finally, finally been able to confess that love to, wasn't missing. Instead, Daniel clamped his jaw tensely shut and held his tongue while he gathered his calm like a tattered coat.

"I think it's time too," Sam said quietly.

"Alright, Jackson and I will go talk to Landry. You two wait here in case Jack and Vala show," Mitchell ordered.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Priorities_

Jack's eyes felt glued together and he couldn't move one of his arms. His injured side felt sore and tender. In fact, everything hurt when he moved. His arm felt like he had pins and needles in it. He was thirsty, but he needed to take a good long pee too. His teeth were wearing sweaters.

Jack's eyes blinked open to a searing headache. He felt gingerly around to the weight that rested uncomfortably on his arm and felt the silky hair of Vala Mal Doran.

"Vala," Jack rasped and patted her head a bit to wake her up.

Vala's head jolted up running into Jack's hand.

"Jack!" Vala began to look at the monitors.

The monitors, made for lay people, flashed outside normal limits for Jack's blood pressure and heart rate. The monitor advised: "A_dminister Pack 4."_

"How do your wounds feel," Vala asked.

"Sore, tender," Jack said. "Can I have some water?"

Vala handed Jack a bottle of water and a straw that she found on a nearby shelf. Then she went to look for Pack 4. The pack was sitting on the same shelf that she had found the other medical packs on. She pulled the pack open and stuck two additional patches onto Jack's skin.

"There, let me know if you start feeling better," Vala said.

"Doctor Mal Doran, why is your nose is bleeding," Jack asked. "Come here, let me see."

Vala shook her head and went to wash her face. She returned with a cloth to her nose.

"Did you hurt your head," Jack asked.

Vala shrugged her shoulders again.

"Maybe we should run some scans and see if you're okay," Jack suggested.

"Jack stop borrowing trouble. You're the patient. Not me!"

Jack started to push the matter, but decided against it. "So what happened," he asked instead.

"Jack, you're as stubborn as Daniel; I told you not to Reole Tarsoot!"

Vala stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them she smiled at Jack and shook her head. "It's done now; Sam and Daniel will just have to kill me for bringing you back in less than mint condition. At least you figured out the remote's failsafe," Vala said. "I'd ringed down and before I knew it, I was back on the ship and you were next to me in the rings."

"Sweet; I don't remember, but then again, I don't remember much of anything," Jack said. "How long have I been out?"

Vala looked at her watch, "Three hours?"

"What's going on with the Frankensnakes?" Jack watched as Vala bit her lower lip and wouldn't look at him.

"Vala?"

"I have no idea; I haven't done anything about them yet, I've been focused on you."

"We've got to finish those hatcheries off," Jack said calmly. "Help me up."

"It is what it is; I prioritized. You were the priority," Vala said. "Look, now that you're awake, I'll go deal with blowing up the hatcheries."

"Vala, that's not how it works," Jack told her. "You need to stay on goal; I need to be there in case you need some help."

"No Jack, that may not be how the military works; but it's how things on this ship work. The crew comes first."

"Crew huh?

Vala nodded her head sharply.

"Look, I'm fine now," Jack grimaced as he moved.

"Jack three hours ago you barely had a pulse. You're staying in bed," Vala told him.

Jack grimaced as he moved to the side of the bed. "Vala, where are my pants?"

"I cut your clothes off you so you'd be more comfortable," Vala told him without embarrassment.

"Oh, you're going to have some explaining to do lady," Jack grimaced.

"Get me my pants will ya?"

"Nope, besides I don't think they'd be very comfortable over that tender side. Vala pulled a robe and a wheelchair out. "I'll give you these when that monitor reads that your vitals are within normal limits."

"Vala," Jack scowled.

"That's the deal, and only because you're clearly determined," Vala told him.

"We have things to do," Jack told her.

Vala ignored him, "In the meantime, I'm going to make you some broth and you're going to eat a little something. Then, I'll consider allowing you up on the bridge. Until then, no dice," Vala told him.

Jack started to protest again, but thought better of it, "Okay Dr. Lam; you have a deal."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Heart to Heart Hike_

Daniel and Cameron were hiking at a fast clip to the Alpha site. Neither of them had discussed hiking at the faster pace, but both felt a sense of urgency and they naturally fell into the quicker cadence. Sweat began to bead on the brow of both men as they began to show signs of the bright sun beating down and the athletic pounding of their boots.

"Mitchell, what did Vala tell you to do if she and Jack went missing?"

"Jackson, I didn't tell you the other night because I know you're not going to like it," Cameron told him as he jogged down an incline.

"Did she tell you not to tell me what Plan B is," Daniel asked from his position slightly in front of Cameron.

"No," Mitchell admitted. "She told me that she wasn't sure you'd follow her Plan B instructions. She told me you can't always choose your allies."

"Alright, you've prepared me, what's her Plan B," Daniel asked as the two men came to a flat area where they could walk side by side.

Cameron wiped his brow with the back of his arm, "Vala said that if they didn't turn up, we should contact Aton Re Van and have him look into it."

"What!" Daniel shook his head. They weren't doing that; Re Van would get her killed. Why did she trust that guy? Daniel thought feeling resentful and jealous.

"I told you that you weren't going to like it," Cameron told him. "Jackson, I don't like Re Van any better than you do, but we can't just walk through the Katana Stargate and start asking questions. We don't want to blow their cover; it could end up putting them in more danger."

Daniel gave Cam a hard look, "Re Van will put them in danger!"

"Vala didn't seem to think so," Mitchell countered. "Like it or not Daniel, Vala and Re Van have some kind of history. Vala had a pretty dangerous profession before she joined the SGC, and she was pretty good at it. I think she knows who to trust."

"Mitchell, I'm not saying she doesn't have some pretty impressive skills, I know she does. She's also gotten herself into some real messes. What about that whole mess with the Kormac bracelets? That doesn't exactly instill confidence in her Plan B."

"Oh, I don't know Jackson; I always thought your girlfriend knew exactly what she was doing with those bracelets," Cameron smirked.

"What do you mean," Daniel asked.

"Well Vala's no slouch when it comes to understanding technology, Jackson. I think she knew those bracelets would take her down if she got separated from you. I kinda think attaching herself to you was her idea of a date. She was a frickin' Goa'uld for years, how could she not know they would make both wearers sick?"

Daniel didn't say anything. The idea that Vala had motives other than treasure when she linked them with the bracelets had crossed Daniel's mind from time to time. Didn't her actions at the Ori beachhead confirm that? Ultimately, he'd decided that it didn't matter. He'd decided that she'd proven herself.

"Yeah, you've said that before. And that's my point," Daniel said. "Vala takes a lot of risks and not just with her own life. I was attached to those bracelets too."

"Well that was then, Jackson, and this is now," Cameron grinned.

"Meaning," Daniel asked with irritation in his voice.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Vala's worked pretty hard to earn some respect and a place on this team. And that hard work was in no small part due to her desire to earn your good opinion, Jackson."

"Not just my good opinion," Daniel stammered.

"No not just yours, she wanted to fit in and earn the respect of the team. But it was you, Jackson, that made her care about all that stuff. And, I don't think she'd risk that by playing with General O' Neill's life if she wasn't sure that Re Van would come through for her."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Let's Talk Snakes!_

"So Vala when you took my pants did you happen to find a piece of paper and my PDA?

"Yes," Vala said.

"Can you get them for me," Jack asked her.

Vala opened the stand next to his bed. She pulled out the paper and blood encrusted PDA for Jack. After she'd wiped the blood off, she handed it to him and watched as he punched buttons.

Jack handed Vala the PDA, "Here are the coordinates to the hatcheries. If my acting is anywhere as good as I think, Slaviash will have rigged the generators at those sites. I think we'll get limited overloads and localized explosions out of the rigging I told him to do."

"Jack I didn't know you had it in you?"

"Well, ordinance is ordinance. It probably won't destroy the entire hatchery operation, but it will blow up a chunk and hopefully kill some snakes. You need to confirm the damage. You should be able to use the explosions and these coordinates to verify your scanner modifications and results," Jack told her.

"Okay, let's see what we have," Vala told him. "Jack, by the way, you know we're late for our rendezvous with SG1?"

"Yup; we can't think about that right now; one thing at a time Vala," Jack told her.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Reporting_

"How's Alpha Beta," General Hazmotti asked Cameron as he and Daniel stood at attention.

"Fine sir, Colonel Carter and Teal'c are still there," Cameron responded without elaborating.

"Everything in order up there," General Hazmotti asked studying the tense pair.

"Yes sir, we're just being thorough. We'll be branching out from the Alpha Beta site soon," Cameron said. "Sir, Dr. Jackson and I would like to consult with General Landry. We'd like your permission to go through the Stargate to Earth, sir."

"Granted; you have carte blanche so how could I deny the request, but I would like to be informed," General Hazmotti pushed.

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to do that right now," Mitchell told him.

"I understand," General Hazmotti said as he wondered what other operation Mitchell was running from Alpha Beta.

"_Colonel Mitchell," _Teal'c's voice came over the Walkie Talkies attached to Cameron and Daniel's vests.

"Teal'c, Daniel and I are here with General Hazmotti, go ahead," Cameron said subtly warning Teal'c not to go into any details.

"_Colonel Carter has found a solution to the scenario you were to discuss with General Landry. She no longer believes your trip through the Stargate is necessary," _Teal'c said.

Daniel stifled a relieved sigh.

"Copy that," Cameron said over the Walkie Talkie. "We're on our way back to Alpha Beta as soon as we contact the SGC with an update."

"_Very well,"_ Teal'c's voice sounded one last time from the Walkie Talkie.

"General Hazmotti, permission to dial home, sir," Cameron said.

"Permission granted," General Hazmotti said. "I'll have the control room patch General Landry through to you in the briefing room."

"Thank you, sir," Cameron and Daniel both said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Barbarella to Shaft, Come In_

Daniel and Mitchell were finishing their second double time hike in the last four hours as they made their way back to the temple known as Alpha Beta. They'd passed the time quietly; neither was eager to renew their previous discussion. Daniel was hot from the hike, angry about what Mitchell had told him about Vala's Plan B involving Aton Re Van, and agitated from all the worry and lack of sleep of the last two weeks.

But he was also relieved to finally know that Jack and Vala were safe. And the closer he got to Alpha Beta, the more excited he got at the prospect of seeing Vala in spite of her anger. "Let it go," Daniel whispered to himself as he tried to focus on the positive.

Teal'c nodded in greeting as Daniel and Cameron entered Alpha Beta. "Colonel Carter had transported up to the ship," Teal'c said handing Cameron the communicator from the Alpha Beta temple.

"_Shaft this is Barbarella,"_ Vala said.

"You had us a little worried, Barbarella," Cam said with an amused smile at the call sign she had given herself.

"_We're sorry to worry you Shaft, we've had a little adventure,"_ Vala said. _"Is my Hans Olo there with you?"_

Daniel motioned Cam to give him the communicator smiling at Vala's little joke of calling him by the name he'd used with Jup and Tenat when she'd tried to deliver the stolen Prometheus to them.

"Hello Barbarella, how about ringing us up; we're all dying to hear about your adventure," Daniel greeted.

"_Yes, yes, I've already ringed Dorothy up and reunited her with Toto. I just thought I should greet you personally; you know see if you were in one of your little moods,"_ Vala teased.

"Vala!" Daniel yelled as he joined Cameron and Teal'c at the ring transport.

"_Okay darling, activating the rings,"_ Vala said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Sam and Jack_

Jack was napping on the bed in the infirmary. Vala insisted that he be hooked up to the monitors every four hours until he received consistent normal vital sign readings. So far, he was still spiking into abnormal ranges and the sensors were still recommending certain antibiotics and blood builders.

Jack woke suddenly at the sound of a noise. He opened his eyes to see Sam standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Guess we're at Alpha site. Where are the guys?" Jack watched as she quietly scrutinized him.

"Still on Alpha site," Sam answered. "Daniel and Cam went to contact the SGC and tell them you were missing. Teal'c stayed to relay that you guys were finally here."

"Ah," Jack said. "We ran into some complications."

"Yeah, Vala gave me the condensed version," Sam said. Sam was far more concerned now that she saw how pale Jack looked.

"Carter, whatcha doin'," Jack gently called her attention to the fact that she was staring at him.

"I didn't . . . I didn't want to wake you sir," Sam said in a quiet voice cringing inwardly at how lame that sounded. What could she say, she thought, _I didn't know you'd look so bad._

"No, I meant whatcha doin' all the way over there," Jack grinned at her motioning her into the room.

Sam walked slowly to the side of his bed. Her mouth felt dry as she spoke, "Vala told me you lost a lot of blood." Sam examined the monitors and the Jack's vital sign readings. "It reads, _'Administer Pack 3."_

"Over there," Jack pointed. "Grab one of the red packs, they're blood builders."

Sam handed Jack the pack and watched as he stripped off an old patch on his arm and replaced it with a new one.

"What kind of medical technology is this stuff," Sam asked.

"Beats me, but Ruznak said this system is greatly sought after among crews that serve lengthy stints in space. Maybe you and Daniel can figure that out."

"Vala said that she couldn't heal you all the way. Can I see the wound, sir?"

"What, no dinner first, Carter," Jack deadpanned.

"Sir," Sam said.

Jack lifted his shirt and pulled the blankets down off his nude waist to show her the healing wounds.

Sam's face scrunched with a look of sympathy, "That looks very painful. How much pain are you still in?" Sam slipped on some surgical gloves and prodded causing Jack to wince.

"Adding a new profession to the list of your accomplishments, Carter? Look, I've been worse; hell I've been dead."

"Now I know why Vala asked me if any of the boys brought along a pair of sweat pants," Sam told him with a bit of a grin. "I don't think you'd be able to tolerate a regular waist band with that much tenderness sir. These are Teal'c's," Sam said handing Jack a pair of grey sweat pants with a diamond pattern.

"T comes through again. You know his eye for the Tau'ri fashion has always been under appreciated," Jack grinned at the gaudy pants.

"Yes sir," Sam laughed.

"Did Vala tell you the healing device quit working," Jack asked her.

"Yeah, she wants me to take a look at it," Sam said. "I think she'd like another crack at you."

"There's a thought, but I'm not sure it's a good one," Jack told her. "At least not yet."

"What do you mean, sir," Sam asked.

"Guess Vala failed to mention that she passed out while she was healing me."

"You're right; she didn't tell me that," Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, apparently those healing devices get a little dicey when you've lost too much blood; that's why there's a sarcophagus," Jack said.

"Yes sir," Carter told him.

"Did she tell you she's been having severe headaches and nose bleeds ever since the healing device stopped working," Jack asked.

"No, she didn't mention that either," Sam gave him a concerned look.

"Well," Jack motioned around the room. "I think we need to take a look at how this infirmary works, it seems pretty advanced. Vala's been using the medicines on that shelf on me; and, I'm healing up . . . err . . . at least I'm not dead yet. Maybe you could take a look and see if we can get her to sit still for a few diagnostics before we give her back a working healing device," Jack suggested.

"Okay," Sam told him looking around. "It's an incredible ship. I can't wait until Daniel deciphers some of this stuff."

"Oh, Carter you don't know the half of it; this ship ate my pie!"

"What," Sam smiled brightly feeling better that he was joking around. Sam looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming, and then she sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're going to have to figure out how a ship can eat pie." He pulled her face towards his own.

Sam laughed.

"I'm serious; never mind, it will keep," he said as he began to kiss her like a man who has recently reassessed what was important in life.

Sam kissed him self consciously but allowed him to part her lips to deepen the kiss.

"Sam, I wasn't sure I'd ever have the chance to do that again," Jack said.

"I know; I felt it too; I thought . . . I mean I worried . . . well you know," Sam admitted.

Jack brought his mouth back down on Sam's in a soulful kiss filled with need and desire.

Sam relaxed into Jack's arms careful to avoid Jack's wounds. "Sam, when I'm out of this bed, you and I are gonna make some changes, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Sam whispered.

Jack took her hand in his, "We've avoided taking steps – avoided saying things -- I want you to know that it's you and me until the wheels fall off; I love you, Sam."

Sam's eyes got wider as Jack spoke. "I love you too sir. What are we going to do --"

"Carter, I'll make it work. We'll figure it all out, just not right this minute," Jack said bringing her in for another soulful kiss.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Reunion_

Vala worked the ring controls from the bridge. She was wearing the tight paisley patterned leather dress that Ruznak had given her. Nerves and uncertainty about Daniel's reaction to the events of the past two weeks caused her flesh to goose bump where it was exposed at her midriff and back. She smoothed out her dress wondering if any of the men would notice that the purple, pink and chartreuse paisley embossed leather matched the leather seats on the ship's main bridge. Her hands went instinctively to the sides of her chartreuse boots and she gave them both a quick tug. Then she adjusted the matching chartreuse head band that held her long straight black hair before it fell loose down her back.

Vala felt a thrill of anticipation as the rings engaged. As she entered the ring room, she plastered a brilliant smile on her face. The rings hummed and chinged. Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel appeared before her in a flash of light and circles of metal.

"Hello boys, welcome to the Son of a Jack, Sonny for short," Vala smiled.

Daniel cracked a smile in greeting and looked directly into Vala's eyes.

"Interesting outfit, Princess," Cameron said. "See Jackson we were worried for nothing. Vala just spent a couple of days shopping for her new clothes."

Teal'c raised an amused eyebrow.

Daniel appeared to be struggling between smiling and scowling before finally settling on a stoic, non-committal gaze.

That's not a good sign, Vala thought.

"Vala what the hell are you wearing?" Daniel asked with half a scowl.

Vala ran a hand down her outfit. "Hello to you too, darling; I'm sorry we're late. We ran into a little problem. I had nothing to do with choosing this little outfit or the upholstery." Vala ushered them onto the bridge and pointed out the bridge seats. "That was all Ruznak, the ship broker and an acquaintance of mine. He had the outfit made as a little gift.

"I can see why your call sign is Barbarella, Princess," Mitchell mused looking Vala up and down.

"Jack gave me that call sign," Vala confessed.

"Yeah, but Vala loves it since I told her about Daniel's little Barbarella fantasy," Jack said loudly as he walked slowly onto the bridge with Sam's help. "She's right; it came with the ship."

Daniel hadn't told Vala of his raunchy fantasies concerning Barbarella, and he didn't remember telling Jack either. But he must have told Jack something; he'd probably confessed it over drinks that time they took Teal'c to see live Jell-O wrestling. Daniel reddened and turned an annoyed eye on Jack.

"Daniel," Jack greeted.

"Jack," Daniel greeted in return noticing how slowly Jack was walking. The baggy sweat pants Jack wore added to Daniel's concern. It looked like a pair that Teal'c had been wearing last night.

"So this makes it two ships named after me and one ship name after you, Danny." Jack gloated.

"Oh, I don't know Jack my guess is this ship is named just as much after me as it is you; so that makes us even. And if you consider that the Asgard's had the Daniel Jackson a lot longer than the O' Neill, I'd say I'm ahead."

"Well that's why I picked the name; you can both claim it. We'll have fun with that for years," Vala smiled.

"Nice pants, Jack. What happened to you," Daniel asked in a teasing tone that belied the real concern in his eyes.

"Oh well, we had a little trouble," Jack confessed.

"Yes, that much is obvious," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Dorothy, how's Toto?" Vala gave Jack a bratty, teasing smile.

"Vala, you know I'm paying for this ship," Jack grumped. "And I never agreed to that call sign."

"I like Captain Flapjack better anyway," Vala shrugged.

"I think Captain Flapjack needs to sit down unless he wants to go back to the infirmary," Sam warned.

"I'm fine; my side is a little tender is all," Jack told them.

"Sam, I'm sorry I'm bringing him back slightly damaged, but if you fix the healing device, I promise to finish patching him up for you," Vala explained apologetically.

"Wait a minute Missy; there will be no further healing done on me until Sam figures out all those alien devices down in the infirmary and we run some tests on you," Jack countered.

Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He moved closer to Vala and now saw the purple bruise running along the side of her jaw. Beyond her outrageous outfit and beauty, Daniel now saw her slightly pallid skin and tired eyes. The fear and worry that he'd been feeling these past weeks came rushing in on him as he put his hand under her chin to inspect her face.

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed, "Vala why do you look so—"

"I'm fine darling; there's nothing wrong with me," Vala gave Jack a glare for causing any fuss over her.

"Jack, what's wrong with Vala," Daniel asked with worry lines appearing on his face.

"Nothing," Vala said again firmly.

"Something, look at her," Jack said.

"Oh, well how highly complimentary," Vala pouted at Jack. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Jack and Vala seemed to have forgotten that their audience was not up to speed as they continued to scowl at each other in a clash of wills.

"What's wrong with Vala," Daniel asked again, raising his voice even further.

"She's getting headaches and nose bleeds. We can't get them to stop. She won't admit anything. But my theory is they have something to do with why the healing device stopped working," Jack said completely turning State's evidence on Vala.

"Jack!" Vala glared at him. "I'm fine!

Daniel's alarm was growing as he shouted over the two of them, "What the hell happened to you two?"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_That About Sums It Up_

Everyone was sitting around a table in Sonny's galley listening as Jack and Vala finished recounting their adventures on Katana and Nerutas.

"Alright, so you were able to secure a ship complete with matching captain's outfit and the mysterious capacity to provide just what you need right when you need it," Daniel them looked skeptically at them.

"Don't forget that the ship eats pie." Cameron smirked. "Why don't things like that happen to me?"

"I'll let you borrow the outfit Cameron," Vala teased.

"Thanks Princess, but I'd rather borrow the ship," Cameron said.

Daniel scowled, "I don't know if I'd be wishing for their luck Mitchell, Jack got knifed, and beat up before that, and Vala got roughed up; did I leave anything out?"

"You left out zatted and held prisoner," Jack said.

"Jack, don't help," Vala gave him a sour look.

"Oh, yes, and someone searched your rooms in Katana too," Daniel added with a stern look at Vala.

"Sunshine on a cloudy day," Mitchell looked at Jackson shaking his head.

Vala shrugged, "It happens."

"On the plus side, you discovered the connection between Las Pul'gas and Slaviash and the hatcheries for genetically altered Goa'uld larva. And, you destroyed the hatcheries," Sam said brightly trying to focus on the positive.

"To be fair, we have no idea how successful all that was. We probably need to have General Landry order a team to do some reconnaissance," Jack said.

"Except that Tarsoot told you the gate was broken, remember," Vala reminded him.

"Master Bra'tac should be informed that Las Pul'gas has produced genetically altered Goa'uld larva. He will want to inform the Council and will likely want to return to procure a sample of the altered larva," Teal'c said.

"We need to update General Landry too," Cameron said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "I would like to leave immediately in order to inform Bra'tac.

"I'll go with you to speak with General Landry," Cameron said. "In the meantime, Sam and Daniel can start looking into figuring out all the ships systems. If Jack or Vala take a turn for the worse, contact the doctor on the Alpha site."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Reckless Trust_

Sam and Daniel had immediately taken a look at the infirmary. The technology was quite advanced. The entire facility was designed to interact with a lay person to provide medical care. They had decided to wait until morning to inspect the facility in depth so that Jack could be hooked up to the monitors and get some sleep.

The quarters Vala had assigned to Daniel were spacious and comfortable. He had just finished the first shower he'd had in three days and pulled on a pair of jeans when he'd heard a noise in the bedroom. When he stuck his head out of the bathroom, Daniel found Vala lying on his bed waiting for him.

"Is this okay, darling? Your room is connected to Captain's quarters by these sliding walls." Vala pointed at a formerly solid wall that had now disappeared making the two spaces one large room. She stared pointedly at his bare chest with a smile.

Daniel rubbed a nervous hand through his hair as he watched the taut muscles of Vala's stomach in the revealing outfit. He seemed cemented to the floor that he stood on with an expression wavering between "I'm going to kill you" and "I'm going to fuck you."

After an awkward moment, Vala got off the bed. "This is a rather odd reception from a man who is supposed to be in love with me, Daniel. Would you rather I close that wall back and let you sleep alone tonight," Vala asked stiffly with confusion in her eyes.

"No!" Daniel looked at her still not moving. The last two weeks had been a barely tolerable hell; all he'd wanted to do was be with Vala. But these past few days of not knowing if she and Jack were in trouble were intolerable. And now when the hell was finally over, all he seemed to be able to think about was his anger and confusion at Vala's secret instructions to Mitchell.

Vala walked over to Daniel, trying not to look at his half naked body, "I guess I should have asked you for permission to open the walls; I've just missed you so much," Vala told him unable to resist touching his arm.

"Vala," Daniel said as she pressed a kiss into his lips. "Hm, Vala," Daniel said, "Vala, stop."

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

Daniel pushed Vala back, "What's wrong is that I've been going crazy wondering if you were dead or alive. And, you're out there taking risks you never should have taken. There are plenty of ways for you to end up dead on these missions without you going off looking for more trouble."

Vala paled, "So you think it was reckless to go see someone I'd worked with in the past with no problems? Daniel, Jack doesn't blame me for the way things turned out. I couldn't have known his connections. I mean we didn't exactly have a choice about what happened on Nerutas."

"But you could have waited to look for a crew until you had more than two people on board. That was reckless Vala," Daniel said. "How am I supposed to live with that?"

Vala stiffened, "Daniel, you've put me through the same exact thing. I'm not any more reckless than you are; we have risky lives."

"No, Vala I do my job and that means taking necessary risks. But the risks you took weren't necessary," Daniel said.

"You're joking right? You think this is any different from any number of chances that you have taken? Daniel how exactly do you figure that?"

"I'll tell you how it's different, you nearly got Jack killed and your back plan was Aton Re Van," Daniel said. "I would never trust someone like that."

"You trusted me," Vala said quietly smarting from the accusation.

"No Vala, you're nothing like Re Van." Daniel motioned between them, "Or this thing we have wouldn't be happening. Vala, Re Van nearly got you killed! Now you're giving Mitchell instructions behind my back to contact Re Van for help if you go missing."

"Darling, I have to trust Aton Re Van. He has a skill set I need. I've known him for a number of years; and he has a way of seeing the long term picture. He knows that I am profitable to him in the long run so he helps me out of the occasional jam," Vala said.

"And what else do you have to do to cement that trust," Daniel said.

"Well I'm confused Daniel is this about my safety or your sordid jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous! How can you say I'm jealous after the number of men I've seen you flirt with at the base," Daniel shouted.

"Well, I've calmed down in that regard considerably since I came back from the Ori or hadn't you noticed? And even if you haven't noticed, I've never heard you accuse me of sleeping with another man. If I'm not mistaken, you just accused me of sleeping with Aton Re Van behind your back."

"I didn't mean it like that," Daniel stammered.

"I don't think there's a lot of ways that you can mean that Daniel," Vala challenged looking directly into his eyes.

"You're twisting my words," Daniel said.

"Am I, well how did you mean it then?"

Daniel stammered; "Vala don't be an idiot; I meant you can't trust that man."

Vala looked at Daniel shaking her head. "Well we have a difference of opinion on that. Exactly who do you think I should trust?"

"Oh I don't know Vala, maybe someone that wouldn't leave you behind on a ship to be raped," Daniel said through a tensed jaw.

Vala laughed and shook her head, "I know you can't appreciate how ironic this is Daniel, but you are forcing me to defend Aton Re Van."

Daniel looked at her and folded his arms letting her know he wasn't backing down.

"Okay, I think Aton was a bit shocked that I couldn't get that lock on Emeteo's ship open. Mind you, I'm not sure it would have changed his behavior if he had known."

"That's kind of my point," Daniel said more softly.

"Aton was right you know; I should have been able to open that lock if I'd been keeping up properly," Vala said as an aside. Vala looked at Daniel with kinder eyes, "Let me explain why I trust Re Van. I know him to be quite loyal to his own personal gain. So I know if I pay him enough, I can trust him."

"So what happens when someone comes along who can pay him more," Daniel asked her pointedly.

Vala looked down not able to meet Daniel's eyes, "I have a history with Aton, a bit sordid and I prefer not to lay it all out, but I know that he feels an obligation to keep his word when it comes to me."

"I'm sorry Vala; that's not good enough. What obligation," Daniel asked watching Vala as she began to pace.

"I'm not sure I should go into that with you Daniel. I mean you'll have to work together. It will only make it harder on you."

"Vala, if you care about me, then you'll tell me the truth," Daniel put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up so she would look at him.

"You want to know the truth even though I know you're not going to like it," Vala asked him quietly.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Can we sit down and stop yelling at each other?" Vala held out her hand to him.

Daniel took her hand and motioned to the small grey sofa in the corner of the room. Vala sat down, took her chartreuse boots off and sat with her knees curved under her to face Daniel.

Daniel watched her situate herself bracing to hear something of Vala's past that she was clearly reluctant to share. He sat yoga style so that he could look directly at her.

Vala took a deep breath. "I met Aton Re Van after I had been freed from Qetesh. Actually, when I first met him, he sort of saved me. I was in Qetesh's territories. And as you can imagine, people weren't really happy to see me; they kept thinking I was Qetesh. I was hungry and no one would give me a way to earn some food; then I kept running into people who had a great deal of anger at Qetesh. Those people weren't very convinced when I told them that I was not Qetesh."

"So you were beaten and driven out," Daniel stated for clarification.

"Something like that," Vala agreed. "One of those times, Aton pulled me out of a crowd that was getting pretty violent. He took me onto his ship. You can imagine that I was pretty grateful to have food and safety."

Vala paused; Daniel noticed that she was flushed as if she were ashamed or embarrassed by her disclosures. He felt a lump form in his throat hearing the precarious, dangerous and dire circumstances Vala had been left to survive in.

"It wasn't long before I saw that his crew, a group of hardened criminals, would claim me unless I remained under Aton's protection. And according to the accepted practice, Aton could only extend that protection to a woman who shared his bed. To do otherwise, would have risked rancor and mutiny by the crew," Vala tried to explain her rationale.

"So he gave you the choice of who would rape you," Daniel seethed.

"No, it was far more subtle than that; at the time I looked at him as saving me from his men, but yes Daniel; I was so tired of violence in all its forms. And, I slept with Aton Re Van to avoid more brutality." Vala looked down at her hands not wanting to meet Daniel's eyes. She listened to Daniel's steady breathing for a moment before continuing, still not looking up at him.

"When I got to know the other women on the ship, and they were comfortable that I would not betray them, I discovered that several of them were Aton's former lovers," Vala explained.

"So he wasn't faithful to you," Daniel stated.

"No Daniel, you don't understand. These women were like me; they came onto Aton's ship through an offer of safety. They sought Aton's protection as I did," Vala said reddening with shame. "And when he tired of a woman, the crew began to use her. It was Aton's little hero game, you see."

Daniel's stomach churned. "So that's the man you trust? A man who toyed with you and then pimped you out to his crew?"

Vala gave Daniel a look of mortified confusion and held up a hand for Daniel to let her finish her explanation. "After I learned about Aton's game, that's what I expected would happen to me. I mean I was good and trapped, Daniel. All the planets were ones where Qetesh had ruled. If I escaped to a planet, I'd be facing starvation and beatings – maybe worse. So I stayed and kept looking for another way to escape, hopefully before Aton decided to turn me over to his crew. And I started to help him with technology. Then, Aton began to train me as a thief."

"He never turned you over to the crew," Daniel looked away as he asked his question.

Vala stole a brief glance at Daniel who sat clenching his fists and looking at her. She looked back at hands, "Finally a woman came on board that took his fancy; he had me move into the crew quarters and ordered the crew not to touch me."

"So he never made you . . . and the crew obeyed him," Daniel asked quietly.

"No, he never turned me over to his crew. Daniel I won't lie to you, Aton was in my bed from time to time while I remained in his crew. But when I left his ship, I began to refuse his advances. For some reason, he's turned that into a game too and chooses to continue to make me offers."

"So you haven't been with him for several years," Daniel sought confirmation.

Vala looked directly at Daniel, "This may come as a surprise to you Daniel, but I do have the ability to say no to sex. And when I've been in control of my body, I've done that on more than one occasion."

"Vala, I never thought otherwise," Daniel reddened.

"Oh, you did too," Vala smiled weakly. "Daniel, to this day, I don't know why Aton chose to train me as an equal. Most captains would kill you for trying to leave their ship, but Aton let me go. More than that, he's pulled me out of trouble on occasion. And I've made it a point to be profitable to him."

"Vala . . ." Daniel said hoping she would look at him.

"Daniel let me finish this now, in the interests of full disclosure. Aton did make a pass at me on Katana. As I've said, it's what he does. I said no. And for the record, Daniel, I don't want Aton Re Van. I don't love Aton Re Van."

"Vala . . ." Daniel said reaching out his hands to her.

"I want you Daniel," Vala said as she finally looked up at Daniel again.

Daniel's eyes reflected his acceptance of what Vala had told him and his regret that he ever had a shred of jealousy about Aton Re Van.

"I love you Daniel," Vala said as Daniel pulled her forward onto his lap encircling her with his arms.

"Vala, I'm sorry . . ." Daniel said.

"Daniel don't apologize to me; just tell me you understand why I continue to trust Aton. Tell me you still trust me. Tell me . . ."

Daniel brought his mouth down onto Vala's effectively silencing the rest of her plea for trust.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_The Honey of His Tongue_

Daniel watched Vala finishing an apple at the table in her quarters. Her lips looked full and a bit swollen from all the kissing they'd done the night before. She was wearing his shirt and he liked the feeling of having her coming straight out of his bed wearing his shirt.

Daniel sat down at the table and began eating his own snack.

"Darling, you're staring at me."

"Huh, oh sorry," Daniel smiled, "I've missed you; I'm enjoying having you back."

Vala crawled into Daniel's lap, nuzzling his neck with her face.

"I missed you too Daniel, so much sometimes it was hard to breathe," Vala said in a whisper.

One of Daniel's hands rested on Vala's waist and the other rested on her naked thigh.

"I know, sweetheart; I had the same problem," Daniel told her squeezing her waist for emphasis.

"Daniel, it was so strange seeing the places and people that my old life involved. I'm not that person anymore. You know that, right?"

"I know, Vala."

"It was . . . it was hard to see what I used to be – what I might have gone back to if we . . . the life I have now . . . I mean the life that you're making sure I have a chance to have, Daniel," Vala sighed in frustration at her inability to articulate her thoughts. "I mean sometimes all of this has been so hard, but it's worth it. I have so much in my life. Thank you for giving me a chance to change my life."

Vala looked at Daniel with eyes full of emotion and restrained tears. Something about Vala's eyes told Daniel she'd really been frightened to see how meaningless and lonely her life had once been now that she had a life full of love, work with meaning, friends and Daniel.

Daniel leaned over and kissed her deeply feeling her soft lips and mouth open to him. He moved his arms around her.

"You know, Vala, you're not the only one who had a chance to revisit what life used to be like. I had a lot of time on my hands too. I've missed a lot by working all the time. I didn't know that until you punched your way into my life," Daniel said with a soft smile as he leaned his forehead onto hers. "I was only half living without you."

Vala's eyes opened wide at Daniel's words, and he nodded an affirmation of their truth.

"By far one of the more difficult challenges I've ever taken on," Vala quipped and kissed his nose. "But I'm very pleased with the prize I've earned."

Daniel ran his hand up and down her bare thigh, "How would you feel about us spending some time alone together?"

"Are you going to take a day off when we get home," Vala said with some excitement.

"Yes . . . well no I mean, how would you like to see something more of Earth when we get home?"

"Are we going to Jack's cabin?"

"No, we'll do that at some point," Daniel laughed. "But I thought I would take you out of my country to see some other countries of Earth. I'm talking about taking you on a trip; a vacation."

"Really," Vala asked with an excited smile as she squirmed in his lap.

"Oh, oh, Vala, Vala that." Daniel closed his eyes and groaned making Vala laugh as she realized what she had done.

Vala intentionally squirmed one more time with an impish grin, "Just a minute darling, I want to hear about our trip!"

Daniel's eyes were closed and his hand tightened on Vala's thigh. He opened his eyes with a devilish grin and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What would you like to know," Daniel said as he began kissing and licking behind her ear.

"Uhhh," Vala's breath hitched in at the feel of Daniel's lips. "Where are we going?"

Daniel placed his hands on either side of Vala's waist and turned her so that she was sitting on his lap with her back facing him. He moved her hair to one side, and it draped down her right breast.

Vala felt Daniel's hot breath as he placed a slow kiss onto the nape of her neck.

Daniel leaned Vala back against him and whispered into her ear, "Paris, France." He let his mouth rest near her ear as he breathed in the scent of the shampoo she used, coconut oil and something clean and floral.

"Oh! That's the place Sam said I would love! How exciting," Vala said with excitement coursing through her as she moved a little more in Daniel's lap.

"Oh ye-ah," Daniel moaned at Vala's movement and brought his hands around her waist to pull her a little closer so that her back rested completely against his chest. "Uh, Huh, very exciting," Daniel kissed the back of her neck again. Pleased with the "oohs" he'd pulled from her, Daniel used his tongue on the sensitive area behind her ear.

"Wh--what do we do in Paris, my Daniel," Vala sighed and leaned her head back slightly to expose more skin to Daniel.

"Oh," Daniel said slowly distracted by the pleasurable pressure of Vala's body moving against him caused. "Okay, we'll go to museums," Daniel said running his tongue down her throat and moving his hands from her waist to rest just under her breasts.

"Well how exciting for you darling," Vala rolled her eyes but allowed Daniel to continue kissing and licking the skin he could reach on her throat. His hand began to draw circles around the button of his shirt that currently resided over her stomach.

"No, we'll go to art museums, baby. We'll see the paintings you like. I'll take you to see the Lourvre. We'll walk in the Jardin de Tuileries. You can see your favorite Maillol, the one called River. Remember, the giant woman with the nice butt and big feet?" Daniel felt Vala move her head so that her mouth was close to his ear. She reached her hand back and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Daniel, I like that artifact."

"It's called a sculpture, Vala." Daniel laughed as his hands moved to unfasten the shirt button he had been worrying with circles. Task accomplished he slipped a finger into the new gap to explore the bare flesh of Vala's stomach. "And we can see the originals of the Van Gogh's you love at the Orsay; there's also the Picasso Museum," Daniel said as he felt Vala's fingers grip in his hair.

"Oh, I'd like that," Vala moaned a little and turned so that she was facing Daniel a little more. "But we won't spend all our time in museums, will we?"

"Oh no, Paris is going to be all about what you want to do Vala. I'll take you to the Eiffel Tower at night and we'll see all the city lights reflected on the Seine; we'll eat some of the best food in the world," Daniel said as he brought his mouth back over hers in a deep kiss.

"Hmm, I like food," Vala moaned under the kiss and moved a little more to face Daniel fully. She moved her right leg over his legs so that she straddled him.

"Hm, hmm, I know you do, and you'll love the food in Paris," Daniel whispered. "We can roller blade with the Parisians in the streets of Paris on a Friday night. And, there's shopping. I'm told you'll love the shopping." He pulled her close so that he could run his tongue down the side of her throat.

"Shopping?" Vala said sitting up with a little thrill and nearly forgetting Daniel's seductive tongue.

"Oui; Nous trouverons beaucoup de belles choses faisant des emplettes à Paris, mais quoique Paris ait les choses les plus belles dans le monde ils n'avons rien aussi beau que vous," Daniel said and aggressively French kissed Vala bringing her attention back to his tongue.

"Oh, that's beautiful, darling," Vala said breaking the kiss for some air. "What does it mean?"

Daniel looked Vala in the eyes as he unfastened the shirt button that currently covered the top of Vala's breasts. "It is French; it means that we will find many beautiful things shopping in Paris, but even though Paris has the most beautiful things in the world they have nothing as beautiful as you." Daniel ran a finger along the swells and valleys of Vala's breasts now partially revealed.

A trail of goose bumps followed the trace of Daniel's fingers on Vala's skin.

"Oh, darling, why don't you speak French to me more often, it's lovely."

Daniel laughed, "I speak twenty-three Earth languages, five alien languages and seven alien dialects; I'll speak whatever language you want to hear, my love," Daniel moved his hands to Vala's waist as he lowered his head to kiss the tops of Vala's breasts. "Je t'aime."

"Oh Daniel," Vala moaned loudly, "That's," Vala moved in Daniel's lap again, "That's beautiful darling."

"Yes," Daniel said as he looked at the skin he was uncovering by releasing another button over Vala's breasts. "It means, 'I love you' in French. You know a little French don't you, Vala?"

Vala brought her hands down to Daniel's chest. "No darling, I don't think I know any French."

Daniel looked up at her with a soft, wicked smile, "Yes you do, baby; you know something akin to French. You say it to me every time you um . . . complete for me when we're together," Daniel looked at her hotly as he opened another button of the shirt. His fingers moved lower over the swell of her full breasts.

"Oh, um, um, no, I . . . um . . . I don't recall saying anything when I, what term do you use, when I come for you, darling," Vala sighed as she leaned back allowing Daniel more access to her breasts.

"So you're going to make me prove it to you huh," Daniel whispered low and aroused in her ear.

"Hmm, uh huh, yes," Vala moved in a rhythmic grind in his lap. "You'll have to prove it, darling." She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his skin.

Daniel looked at her with a heated gaze. He was hot, aroused and a little amused as he pulled her closer, "I'll prove it then; it will be my pleasure." He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth as their velvety tongues slid together like thick melted chocolate between fingers.

"Darling, don't distract me, finish telling me about our trip," Vala moaned and moved to lick his ear. "So you're actually going to go shopping with me for clothes in Paris?"

"Oh god, ye-ah, um, okay," Daniel closed his eyes feeling the sensation of Vala's tongue on his sensitive skin. "Ye-ah, I'm not only going; I'm going to buy you some sinfully beautiful clothes in Paris," Daniel said with a smile knowing she'd love that. He focused his mouth's attention on kissing the swells of Vala's breasts.

"Oh, Daniel," Vala said teasing him and moving her hips, "That's very exciting, I love . . . clothes."

"Really, I didn't know that," Daniel teased back as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. "And after we see Paris, I'm going to take you to the Island of Crete on Greece."

"An island, small land surrounded by water," Vala asked continuing to move on Daniel's lap.

"Ah, ah, yeah . . . Uh, huh . . . small, sunny little island," Daniel told her as he opened the rest of the buttons on the shirt and exposed her breasts. Daniel's fingers stroked her already excited, raised nipples before moving to the nude flesh of Vala's flat belly and abdomen before stopping at the barrier of her low slung white panties.

His hands moved to Vala's now naked waist, pulled her closer and took a hardened nipple into his mouth so that his tongue could tease it into an even higher peak.

Vala arched her back pushing her breast more firmly against Daniel's mouth. "Sunny and hot, hmm," Vala moaned.

"And the first day we're there I'm going to strip you down to your bikini bottoms and we're going to lie on the beach, swim and find a deserted spot to make love," Daniel said, "How does that sound Vala?"

Vala's breath came in excited sighs. "Oh . . . oh . . . um, you're going to let me go naked in public?" Vala looked at Daniel with a hot desire laced with incredulity like she wasn't sure whether to focus on the increasingly sensual movements of Daniel's mouth or on the possibility that Daniel was playing a joke on her.

"But darling, you always tell me to dress appropriately." Vala's laugh quickly became a gasp as Daniel nipped her breast to remind her to concentrate on his seduction.

"Oh," Vala leaned in and moved rhythmically against Daniel. He groaned as her movements brought her center into direct contact with the hard erection still covered by his pants.

Daniel met the rhythm of her dry grind and temporarily lost his train of thought in the movement.

"Oh, I missed this," Vala sighed.

Daniel let out a deep aroused growl as he pushed Vala off his lap and against the table ending the slow seduction in wild uncontrolled kissing and the dry grind of hips and groins.

Seeking some control, Daniel stilled her hips. "Okay, okay, um, well . . . on Crete, it is proper beach attire for women to only wear their bikini bottoms. Unless we go to the nude beach, and then you don't have to wear the bottoms either," Daniel smiled a bit wickedly.

"Oh. What about you darling, will you be nude too," Vala asked as she rolled her hips forward now too excited to remain still.

"You feel so good Vala," Daniel growled out a moan at the motion of her hips.

"Daniel," Vala's sultry, heated voice ran down his spine as her hands reached for his t-shirt and pulled it off. Daniel helped her strip the shirt from his body allowing Vala to run her hands over his half naked body.

Daniel hauled Vala up onto the table so that she was sitting in front of him. He moved his hands to either side of her panties and slid them off.

"And Vala," Daniel said sat down and pulled his chair closer to her.

"Hm" she said watching him spread her legs wider so that he had more access to her soaked naughty bits.

Daniel leaned forward placing soft, wet kisses on her stomach. "After all that Vala fun, I'm going to show you Crete," Daniel said continuing move his kisses lower on her body. "My parents worked digs there before they were married, and I was born there."

Daniel swirled his tongue around her belly button heading down once again. "And, there's some amazing caves and history." Daniel ran his tongue along Vala's inner thighs and braced himself for her to whine that he was going to ruin their trip with something boring. Instead, he felt Vala move her fingers through his hair and onto the nape of his neck.

Daniel kissed higher up Vala's thigh; his hands moved around her waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Then he brought her legs to rest on the back of the chair behind him, he heard her say in a distracted voice, "Uh, huh, that will be a lovely thing to do while we're on Crete; I can't wait."

"Lovely, yes; I can't wait either," Daniel said as his hands and tongue spread Vala open so that she bent to the will of his tongue.

As his wet tongue focused on it's slow slide into her aroused pleasure, Vala couldn't contain a louder moan as her fingers reached for more of him, "By all the false and true Gods my Daniel, I've missed you."

"Me too," he murmured softly not losing the rhythm he had settled on.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Author's Note: The section on Sam and Jack was done at the request of one of the reviewers of this story who asked that I include more Sam and Jack. I'm pretty happy with the way I've written Jack's interactions with the rest of the team, especially the snarky one liners between him and Vala, but I'm not sure I have the right tone of the relationship between Sam and Jack. So let me know what you guys think. And, if you think I have it wrong, I'd love to hear where you think I failed and how I might be able to get a better grasp of their dynamic.

Author's Note: My beta told me after he read the chapter, "There Daniel goes being buttly again." And his comment is valid. Daniel subtly accuses Vala of untoward conduct with Aton Re Van. And, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this point. My thinking was essentially that the course of true love does not run smooth, or in other words, people in love are not perfect and baggage does not disappear over night. Let's face it, Daniel and Vala have plenty of baggage.

Author's Note: Daniel and Cameron have a discussion where some old sayings about faith come up. I found them on the internet under folk sayings. They are not mine, but they were not credited to any author. If anyone knows who originally said those things, I'd love to know.

Author's Note: Daniel and Jack taking Teal'c to see Jell-O wrestling is not an AU creation. Here's the dialog from the episode called Stargate SG-1 _Ascension_ (written by Robert C. Cooper):

O'NEILL and TEAL'C are walking away from [Carter's house.

O'NEILL: So, now what?

TEAL'C: I have read of a place where humans do battle in a ring of Jell-O.

O'NEILL: Call DANIEL.


	41. Chapter 41

LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION **

**CHAPTER 41 The Pie Eater **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

**Spoilers:** Probably some for Season 10 and beyond. I recently saw Ark of Truth. I've tried to keep my story canon as to events through Season 10. If it happened in the series, I've tried to respect that and work within the framework of the canon. Now that Ark of Truth is out, I have not decided whether my story will treat the events depicted in Ark of Truth as canon or go for an AU approach. Maybe it doesn't matter. Stay tuned as the story unfolds.

**Summary: **Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

**Rating:** R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

**Author's Note:** I understand that is currently sans special symbols such as the sun symbol that I use to denote scene changes. I've modified my scene change notations for this chapter. I hope FF gives us back are special symbols soon!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long gap between chapters. I had a bad case of writer's block, or at least writer's malaise. I wanted this chapter to be right. I couldn't publish it until I was really happy with it. I hope you're happy with it too. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Please review: **Yes, I know I said I would never beg for reviews, but please is just civility not begging. However in words inspired by Jacek Mal Doran, "Little Pepito needs your reviews to have the will to write." Little Pepito telethon to follow.

**Mea Culpa:** Mea culpa for the lengthy delay. I offer this synopsis for those who might need a little refresher. So previously in the 1's and 0's that make up Libertines and Liberation:

Off world with Vala, Jack suffered critical injuries and nearly bled to death after a savage knife attack on Nerutas, the planet where they discovered that the rogue Tok'ra, Las Pul'gas, had three hatcheries for genetically altered Goa'uld larva. Vala manages to keep Jack alive with the healing device, but she is unable to completely heal him before the device malfunctions. Vala has been unable to repair the healing device and is now suffering serious side effects from pushing the device passed reasonable limits in order to save Jack's life.

Vala struggled to use her new ship, dubbed the Son of a Jack (nicknamed Sonny), infirmary and systems to keep Jack alive and blow up Las Pul'gas' Nerutas hatcheries. After purchasing the ship in Katana, Vala and Jack have been saved from disaster several times by unexplained activations of Sonny's systems. Jack's injuries have left Vala with little time and energy to investigate the mysterious activations of the systems.

Recent events have complicated the team's efforts to protect Vala and the SGC from the latest IOA budgetary cuts, which threaten the Stargate program and Vala's place at the SGC. Will Vala's deal with the US Government be successful in thwarting the IOA? Vala must make good on her promise to deliver a working Stargate and a stockpile of Lucian Alliance weapon's grade naquedah to the US Government. Will Vala be able to deliver on her promises? Will the IOA apply new international pressure on the US Government to deliver Vala into IOA custody when their SGC budget cuts fail?

The death of Netan, the leader of the Lucian Alliance, has left a power vacuum that has led to bloodshed between warring factions. Las Pul'gas, the mysterious rogue Tok'ra, has ties to Lucian Alliance lieutenants and kassa production. Kassa, the highly addictive, genetically altered, sweet corn is causing mass addiction and wrecking havoc on countless planets where it is smuggled in by the Alliance. Vala and Jack have learned that Las Pul'gas has been conducting further genetic manipulations of kassa. Las Pul'gas has also been involved in several serious threats to SG-1 and the people they love including the kidnapping of Samantha Carter in Danter City and the supply of tainted tretonin to the Hak'tyl, Ishta's people.

The United States Department of Home World Security, under the command of Jack O' Neill is seeking to control the outcome of the Lucian Alliance power struggles by helping a Tau'ri friendly faction gain control of the Alliance. Jack and Vala have recommended that the Tau'ri assist the pirate operation controlled by Aton Re Van gain control of the Alliance.

Now that Vala and Jack are in cloaked orbit around the Alpha site, they have been reunited with SG-1. The team was surprised to find both Jack and Vala contending with severe injuries from their impromptu trip to Nerutas. Now Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c have set out to inform the SGC and the Jaffa of the new threats Las Pul'gas' genetically altered Goa'uld larva may pose. Meanwhile, the rest of the team remains on the new ship trying to help Vala and Jack.

Against this background of interwoven intrigues and mysteries, Daniel and Vala have a budding secret relationship. Daniel continues to struggle with his own fears, dysfunctional past, the knowledge of Vala's past crimes and her continued association with Aton Re Van. At the same time, he is determined to investigate the mysteries surrounding Vala's past. Why was she part of Qetesh's lengthy search involving raven haired little girls? Was Qetesh's search finally narrowed to Vala when she took her as host? Why can't Vala remember much of her childhood? Why does the charm bracelet handed down to her from her mother a bracelet that Daniel believes to be a valuable antiquity depict the Earth Snake Goddess of Crete? Why does Vala spring into a fighting stance in her fitful, restless sleep?

I hope this summary helps you get back into the story. It doesn't cover everything, but then again what fun would that be. And now Chapter 41. Enjoy!

xx Scene Change

_The First Aftermath_

"Do you feel anything solid," an exhausted Vala asked Cameron Mitchell as she struggled to her feet and tried to apply pressure to her bloody nose at the same time.

"Give me a minute, Princess," Cameron warned as he studied the floating and unconscious form of Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel looked the picture of relaxation sprawled over an invisible hump and seemingly floating in midair outside the galley on Vala's new ship, Sonny.

"Was it really necessary to zat Daniel too," Vala scolded Cam.

"I couldn't get a clear shot," Cam explained feeling guilty that Jackson had been collateral damage to the electric blackness of the zat blast he had fired.

Cameron knelt by Daniel and felt the eerie airspace underneath him. He made sure his zat' n'ktel was still aimed at the space under Daniel.

"Well," Vala prompted impatiently.

"Yeah," Cam answered. "There's definitely something here. It's a warm body."

"Is it human," Vala asked.

"Well, it's a little hard to tell when you can't see the body," Cameron chided a little exasperated.

"Can you feel any sort of cloaking device," Vala pressed him as she wiped the blood off her hands to check Daniel's pulse.

"No, I can't find any device," Cam told her. As he pulled at the invisible body, a loud thud resounded in the hallway as if someone's head had hit the floor hard.

"Don't hurt him!" Vala put a hand on Cam.

"I'm not hurting him or it or whatever it is. You're bleeding like a stuck pig, Vala. If Claude Raines over there bumps his head, well I'm not going to be too torn up about it," Cam told her.

"Cam that wasn't his, its, the Invisible Man's fault," Vala countered.

xx Scene Change

_That's A Lot of Coincidences_

_(Two Days Ago)_

"Look I told you guys, there were some strange things happening on the ship," Jack said taking another bite of the blue Jell-O that Cam had mixed up from the package he had snagged at the SGC when he went to update General Landry on Vala's covert arrival in orbit above the Alpha site.

"Yes sir, but I didn't realize the strange things were this strange." Sam looked at Jack who was sitting across the galley table enjoying his own serving of Jell-O. He looked tired and pale. She'd have to insist he return to Sonny's infirmary right after he finished dessert.

"Hey guys," Daniel said walking into the galley. "What's so strange," Daniel asked as he grabbed a blue Jell-O.

"Sam thinks there's someone else on board the ship," Vala explained.

"Why," Daniel asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well remember earlier today I told you that I couldn't repair the healing device without a new power source and that I was going to get a message to Teal'c to bring back a naquedah power source from a staff weapon if he couldn't find another healing device that Ishta or Bra'tac could spare?"

"Yeah," Daniel said taking a bite of Jell-O. "Couldn't you get through to Teal'c?"

"Well that's just it," Sam looked at him. I got caught up in working on the infirmary monitors and by the time I got to the bridge to send the message, there was already a message from Teal'c waiting for me saying that he would bring the power source as requested. Our systems show the message going out to Teal'c about a half an hour after I spoke to you about it. I know you didn't do it because you were still in the infirmary with the rest of us."

"Yeah, that's strange alright," Daniel said.

"I thought it was just me," Cam said. "Earlier today when I was reviewing the weapons systems – and by the way Princess you sure can pick them; this ship has bells and whistles that Area 51 is going to have a field day with."

"Hey, let's keep Area 51's mitts off this ship," Jack scowled. "Information tends to get into the wrong hands when that place gets involved."

"Anyhoo," Daniel gave Cam a get to the point look.

"Anyhow Jackson, l thought I heard someone breathing behind me, but no one was there. I was so sure someone was there; the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up," Cam said.

"Vala and Jack already scanned the ship and there are no other life signs on board right," Daniel confirmed.

"Check," Vala confirmed nodding her head slightly.

"And you've run diagnostics on the scanners to make sure no one has tampered with them," Sam asked.

"Yup," Jack confirmed, "Barbarella ran tons of diagnostics and as far as we can tell, nothing's been monkeyed with."

"On the other hand, Jack keeps accusing me of stealing his food," Vala gave him a sly look.

"And you didn't," Daniel asked.

"No, may your little Ascended buddies strike me dead Daniel, I did not eat Jack's silly pie," Vala looked him straight in the eye. She still looked pale from the recurrent nose bleeds that she was experiencing – according to Sam, a side effect of overtaxing the healing device when she used it on Jack.

Cameron finished his Jell-O and asked, "How many other incidents have you had?"

"Maybe about three or four?" Jack looked at Vala for confirmation.

"Hey, don't look at me, you're the only one noticing missing food," Vala looked at him with a bit of annoyance.

"When we were in that cell in the basement of the fish shop, we got ringed up to the ship. We haven't figured out how that happened," Jack added in defense of his testimony that pie was indeed missing.

"And we got some weird help configuring the scanners when we were trying to target the hatcheries on Nerutas," Vala admitted. "And it seems like we might have had some help with your little medical emergency," Vala said biting her lower lip.

"Well we know that the Tok'ra have a radioactive isotope someone could use to evade ship scanners for a couple of days," Daniel noted.

"Yes Daniel, but we've run the scans for over ten days now," Vala told him.

"Some entities don't show up on the scanners," Sam added.

"Maybe it's a Furling," Vala said.

"Oh yeah," Cam rolled his eyes. "Because we just can't get rid of the Furlings – they're everywhere."

"Well Cameron, you weren't in the infirmary this afternoon when Daniel figured out that some of the original medical equipment is Furling designed," Vala told him smugly.

Cameron looked from Vala to Daniel for confirmation, "Really Jackson?"

"Well according to the manual I found with the red diagnostic monitors, the design is Freeling in origin," Daniel explained.

"But I recognized the interface as one similar to the Furling technology we found on the Paradise planet," Sam added.

"Ah, the mission where General O' Neill and Harry Maybourne got transported to a moon and nearly killed each other when they ate some wacky weed," Cameron said. "I read the file."

"Yes, yes," Jack groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Cameron at this point we all know you've read all the files; it really isn't necessary to keep reminding us," Vala groused.

"Oh well Princess I like to keep it straight in my own mind," Cameron grinned.

"Anyway, the point is that the Freelings and the Furlings may be one in the same," Daniel said ignoring the latest tangent.

"Look there's plenty of things that go bump in the night that might be on board this ship," Jack told them.

"Under the letter R, we have Replicators," Cam said.

"Look if we had a Replicator on board, we'd know it," Jack said definitively.

"Or Retu," Cameron added.

"A for Adria, P for Prior and O for Ori," Vala added.

"Yeah, I think we'd know if it were any of those. They're not exactly known for hanging back very long," Daniel said.

"Maybe the ship is eating Jack's pie," Vala suggested.

Daniel rolled his eyes at her.

"Well people, I think we all need to be on our toes until we figure this out," Cameron said.

"Alright, let's take a look at cloaking and AI applications first," Sam stated. "I'll look at the main frame logs. Does anyone know if the former owners of this ship kept any logs that are still on board? They might have encountered the same phenomenon."

"Anything relevant to the ship should still be in the computer. I'll help you look," Vala offered.

"Vala you need to take it easy," Daniel warned. "You and Jack should both still be in the infirmary."

"Daniel," Jack scowled.

"Jack!"

"Actually, I think they should both head to the infirmary," Sam said softly.

"I'll take it easy, Daniel," Vala negotiated. "Look unless I'm actually bleeding, what's the point of being in the infirmary? Besides, I've been functioning for days like this."

"How about we send Jack back to the infirmary," Vala began.

"Hey," Jack complained.

"I'll help Sam for an hour or so, and then get some rest in my quarters." Vala finished with a bright smile.

"While you folks are working that out, I'm going to set up some surveillance in the galley and bake a pie," Cameron smiled. "If this ship eats pie, I want to see that."

"Well we don't have all the ingredients for a Wendy pie," Vala told him sadly.

"Not to worry, my grandma taught me to improvise," Cam smiled. "If we can't catch this ship with my mother's pie, nothing will work."

Vala smiled at that, "Just remember everybody that whatever we find, we've been injured and passed out; we've spent hours off the ship and so far, it has done nothing but help us."

"It ate my dessert," Jack groused.

"We'll keep that in mind, Princess," Cam told her.

xx Scene Change

_The Wrath of Ishta_

_(Still Two Days Ago)_

It had been some time since the Chappa' ai had been activated by a foe of the Hak'tyl women. Ishta still insisted that the great ring be guarded and watched. Ishta often reminded all the Hak'tyl that attack was always a possibility.

At twenty years of age, Asta took her guard duty seriously. To fail Ishta by allowing harm to befall their people would be a disgrace. Disgrace was something that Asta meticulously guarded against. Her sister Nesa had brought shame and disgrace upon their family at the hands of Las Pul'gas. Asta could never make up for Nesa's part in exposing the Hak'tyl to tainted tretonin, but she could try.

So as the Chappa' ai sprang to life, ejecting an unstable energy vortex with a watery like tornado and kawoosh, Asta gripped her staff weapon more tightly.

As the event horizon formed, she waited to see whether friend or foe would emerge from the great circle. Feet and arms and weapon were all visible before the face of Teal'c appeared to claim these appendages.

Asta let out the breath she did not know she was holding and bowed to the great warrior.

"Tek ma tay," Asta greeted.

"Tek ma tek," Teal'c replied. "Master Bra'tac is currently with Ishta is he not?"

Asta nodded to the man responsible for freeing all Jaffa.

Teal'c gave a slight bow and headed in the direction of Ishta's home. Ishta had recently moved into a stone structure on a hilltop that afforded a view of the Chappa' ai and the several other strategic spots, which could be used by ships as landing sites. In addition to Ishta's residence, the structure served as a command center of sorts. As such, Teal'c assumed that Ishta had already been informed of his arrival.

Teal'c's assumption was confirmed when Ishta greeted him at the front door.

"Teal'c, it is good to see you," Ishta said with a strong, restrained voice.

"Ishta, are you well," Teal'c replied leaning down to kiss her passionately and embrace her.

"I am well," Ishta answered a bit breathless after Teal'c's kiss.

"Master Bra'tac is within?"

Ishta nodded still touching Teal'c's well muscled chest.

Teal'c kissed Ishta's forehead and moved into the house to find Bra'tac.

"Teal'c Kree! All this time away from me; you kiss me once and dismiss me?" Ishta grabbed her staff weapon and landed a blow in Teal'c's symbiote sack."

Teal'c stumbled back a little, grabbing the end of the staff weapon just as Ishta was trying to raise it again.

"Ishta, kor nak Kree!" Bra'tac shouted from the balcony beyond the room. "Have not the two of you heard O'Neill's story of the dog and the dancing monkeys?"

"Bra'tac, Tek ma tay," Teal'c said before turning his attention back to Ishta. "I have indeed heard O'Neill's story of the dog and the dancing monkeys. It is a story about getting along is it not."

Ishta stood glaring at Teal'c, "go'tak!"

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c, "No news of you has tried the patience of some."

"Indeed," Teal'c said also trying not to look too amused at this outburst on Ishta's part. "Master Bra'tac, I have troubling news to share with you and Ishta, but perhaps we may discuss it in the hour before dinner?"

"Of course old friend," Bra'tac smiled wryly. "May you fight like warriors --just not with each other." Bra'tac nodded and left the house.

"Indeed," Teal'c said as he grabbed Ishta's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am not! I will not . . ." Ishta scowled.

"I shall attempt to remedy that," Teal'c said in a sultry voice with a raised eyebrow as he leaned in towards Ishta.

xx Scene Change

_Troubling News_

_(Later that night with Bra'tac, Ishta and Teal'c)_

"Do you think the tainted Tretonin was somehow related to the need for compliant Jaffa to incubate these altered primtahs," Ishta asked with her arms folded across her breasts.

"I do not know," Teal'c said.

"Would not Las Pul'gas understand that Jaffa who use tretonin can no longer incubate primtah," Ishta asked.

"Perhaps he desired a test to see whether the effects of the tretonin could be reversed," Bra'tac suggested.

"And he saw the Hak'tyl as women and children and not warriors capable of defending themselves," Ishta sneered.

"Las Pul'gas did not make an attempt on undrugged Hak'tyl; perhaps he had more fear of you as warriors than you credit," Bra'tac told her.

"According to O' Neill, Tarsoot indicated that the altered primtahs were fatal to their hosts. Las Pul'gas would be in constant need of new Jaffa if this is so," Teal'c said. "Perhaps he sought compliant Hak'tyl as a means to a continuing supply of new Jaffa."

"You suggest that he intends to use the Hak'tyl as breeding stock? What could Las Pul'gas want with these new altered Goa'ulds?" Ishta spoke as she walked towards the window.

"I do not know," Teal'c replied.

"Have the Tau'ri questioned the Tok'ra regarding Las Pul'gas," Bra'tac asked.

"General Landry does not yet wish to consult the Tok'ra further until we have more information. There is no way of knowing who of the Tok'ra is involved," Teal'c said. "For now, we must gather information from our Jaffa brothers and sisters."

"I shall inform what remains of the Jaffa High Council that Las Pul'gas' genetically altered primtah may pose a threat to Jaffa and humans alike. We will all need to be vigilant," Bra'tac said with a concerned look in his eye. "The tensions are already high between the Tok'ra and Jaffa. Many will suspect widespread duplicity of the Tok'ra in Las Pul'gas' actions."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

xx Scene Change

_Pie Game_

_(Yesterday)_

Cameron took a succulent smelling apple pie from the galley oven. He'd had to improvise a bit with dried fruit and a liquid sweetener, but he was hopeful the pie would be edible if not delicious.

"Smells good," Sam said coming into the galley.

"Wendy's recipe – give or take anyway," Cam smiled. "So how's the communications with SG1 coming?"

"I've set up a separate means of communicating with General Landry through subspace with separate protocols. We'll be able to communicate directly with General Landry and bypass regular SGC channels. If we can't fix the healing device, I wanted them ready to go in case we need to request assistance from Dr. Lam," Sam explained.

"Yeah, I don't like Vala's color," Cam worried out loud. "We're going to have a battle on our hands to get her to agree to call Dr. Lam."

"I know," Sam said letting out a gush of air. "And this is her ship. I mean, she's the captain. So for now, the communications array was the best we can do until we either mutiny or she agrees to send for Dr. Lam."

"Jackson's well past the point of mutiny," Cam observed. "So don't tell him that communications system is functional until you're ready for the fight he and Vala will have over contacting Dr. Lam."

"I know that too," Sam smiled.

"In the meantime, you can help me with Operation Pie Spy," Cam smiled and held up the pie.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to deprive Teal'c," Sam told him as she waved a hasty goodbye.

"Laugh if you want, Sam," Cam called after her. While the pie was cooling, Cameron set up security cameras, including infrared cameras, to record in the galley. If anything came in to eat his pie, he would know about it.

xx Scene Change

_Damn Tok'ra_

_(Yesterday)_

Teal'c was taking a bite of the pie Cameron had made. It had an oddly sweet grainy texture, not the best pie he'd ever eaten Teal'c thought. He looked around the table at his extended SG1 family and saw by the expressions on their collective pie eating faces that he was not alone in his opinion that Cameron's pie improvisations were not entirely successful.

"So Cameron, I thought the idea was to make a dessert to tempt the pie eating ship to take the risk and steal a slice of pie," Vala teased as she placed her fork back on the plate and noisily swallowed Cam's pie.

Daniel suppressed a grin at Vala's comment as he took a drink of coffee to wash the sick pie taste out of his mouth.

"Cameron, I don't think we should mention this effort to Wendy; it would break her heart," Vala continued as she saw Sam join Daniel in suppressing a grin.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Sam tried to sooth, but Cameron noticed that she had not picked up her fork to take a second bite.

"No it's not too bad," Jack said as he took his third bite.

"Well here's the real question Jack," Vala eyed him incredulous at the man's ability to choke down disgusting desserts. "Is Cameron's pie tastier than the one you made?"

Jack looked at her for a minute as he assessed the question, "Yes, well he had real butter and dried apples. I'd say this tastes better than mine did."

"Thank you sir, but you don't have to be polite." Cam shook his head. "I've put the entire legacy of my Grandma's pies to shame with this one."

"No, no, Colonel, I think it tastes alright," Jack said. "I mean it's not the greatest pie, but it beats no pie, and it definitely beats my pie."

"Well Cameron, I can attest that Jack's pie was one of the most disgusting things I have ever eaten. Let me tell you, there have been times in my life when food has been none too plentiful," Vala looked confused at the sudden furrowing of brow at this news.

"Vala are you saying that you went hungry, because . . . ." Daniel began.

"Well darling you know my metabolism with all that naquedah coursing through me, it's not like I lived through a famine," Vala said lightly. "Anyway, my point is that, I'm not sure even then I could have choked down Jack's pie. So according to Jack your pie is better than his, and the ship ate that. I think it will be fine bait."

"Well thank you very much Princess. You know I really do make a decent pie given the right ingredients," Cameron said for the third time with an embarrassed laugh.

"We know," everybody said in unison.

Jack looked at Teal'c, choosing to change the subject from his questionable baking talents, "So T, what does Bra'tac think about these Frankensnakes that Las Pul'gas has been growing on Nerutas?"

"He is very concerned O' Neill," Teal'c told him with a stoic, emotionless look on his face.

"Does he think it might be connected to what Las Pul'gas tried to pull on Ishta's people by lacing their tretonin," Daniel asked him.

"He thought the two matters were likely connected Daniel Jackson," Teal'c confirmed.

"Did he agree with General Landry that we should wait to contact the Tok'ra High Council," Sam asked him.

"Yes Colonel Carter, Master Bra'tac felt that the Tok'ra may not have been forthcoming with all the information they have concerning Las Pul'gas," Teal'c responded.

"Well here we go again with the damn Tok'ra's secrets getting other people killed," Jack fumed.

"We don't know enough about the Tok'ra's current chain of command to trust them with this information," Cameron said.

"Well we've certainly seen the Tok'ra's ranks infiltrated with spies and non-Tok'ra Goa'uld in the past," Daniel added.

"Yes, yes, and they've never quite been willing to share their information, have they," Jack pointed out the obvious.

"Does not the SGC take a similar position with the foreign members of the IOA," Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"That's different," Jack defended.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow again.

"How so," Vala took the bait.

"We've proven ourselves, and the IOA hasn't," Jack defended.

"Yes, yes, we've proven ourselves with covert secret government agencies out to steal alien technology – an organization co-opted and infiltrated by Goa'uld," Daniel goaded.

"What's your point," Jack asked.

"My point is that our behavior has in a lot of ways mirrored that of the Tok'ra," Daniel stated.

"That's crap Daniel," Jack scowled.

"Is it? Seems to me that we're no better than the Tok'ra," Daniel countered.

"Well, I think I'm going to go work on retrofitting one of those naquedah power sources into the healing device," Sam said as she got up from the table hoping to end the burgeoning loud discussion.

"I'll give you a hand," Vala added as she rose from the table.

"Yeah, I think I'll show Teal'c my security camera set up," Cameron said.

Jack and Daniel sat in the otherwise empty galley scowling at each other.

"Wow Daniel, you still know how to clear a room," Jack told him with a smirk.

xx Scene Change

_The Wrath of Vala_

_(Very Late Yesterday)_

"Daniel this isn't necessary," Vala whined as he escorted her back to her cabin to get some rest.

"You've been working on the healing device with Sam for hours," Daniel argued.

"And it's still not working," Vala pointed out.

"Well replacing the power source didn't work and Sam said every thing else she tried hasn't helped either. She's out of ideas," Daniel countered.

"All the more reason to keep working on it," Vala pushed her point.

"All the more reason to get some rest. You're exhausted." And then Daniel delivered this winning counterpoint with a soft boyish smile and punched the button to her cabin door, "Humor me?"

Vala nodded and began to enter her cabin only to stop again when she saw that Daniel did not intend to come with her. "You're not coming in?"

"No."

"Why not," Vala asked him with a confused look.

"Because I want you to actually get some sleep," Daniel said.

"But, I'll sleep better if you're here," Vala smiled enticingly.

"I doubt that; besides, I don't want people to get suspicious that something is going on with us." Daniel stood impatiently ushering her further into the room. He was hoping to get some more time with the translation he was working on.

"But something is going on with us; isn't it," Vala asked in a small voice.

"Daniel gave her a warm smile and subtly ran a fingertip over her palm. "Oh, something is definitely going on between us, Vala; you're driving me crazy."

Vala turned her head to one side and studied him before quietly saying, "That's not what I meant; Daniel it's been weeks. Why are we still hiding our relationship? Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"No, of course not, but there are rules – we work together remember."

"And those rules are somehow going to magically change if we are a secret," Vala asked.

"No, but . . . look . . . I just need some time to process what all this means," Daniel stammered.

"Daniel, if you're not sure about this, about us I mean, then tell me now. Tell me now, please," Vala swallowed hard.

"Vala, I never said I wasn't sure," Daniel looked at her with an expression that said he wasn't prepared to discuss the matter. An expression that made Vala feel insecure and a little desperate.

"You know what Daniel, take all the time you need alright," Vala said as she squared her shoulders and walked into her cabin.

"Thank you Vala, thank you for being patient."

"You're welcome," Vala said with sarcasm that went completely over Daniel's head. She smiled in spite of the sickly revulsion she felt over the embarrassing neediness she had just revealed. As the revulsion turned to steel in her spine, she added, "Daniel; I don't want to get in the way of your processing all this, so why don't you just sleep in your own cabin tonight."

"I'll try to come back, later," Daniel said not quite registering the import of Vala's words.

Vala gave him a slight smile. "That's alright Daniel; I think you should use this trip to process." With that Vala pressed the control that shut the cabin door.

What the hell just happened, Daniel thought.

xx Scene Change

_Wrath Aftermath_

_(Later that Night/Early Today)_

Vala awoke alone to a sticky face. Daniel really didn't come back; that go'tak! Vala thought as her hurt feelings and anger fumed out of her like steam. Her hand reached for the stickiness on her face. "Just great, another nose bleed," Vala said as she got up and stumbled into a bookshelf knocking it over as blood continued to stream from her nose.

"Vala!" Daniel said as the wall between their cabins slid back and he saw her sprawled on the floor tangled with the bookshelf. He moved forward and began to take her arm.

Vala, angry and embarrassed, shook him off. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said with a chill in her voice.

"You didn't wake me; I mean I wasn't asleep," Daniel stammered a bit.

"Oh, why not," Vala asked coolly as she tried to hold her head up and aim for the bathroom.

Daniel walked past her to grab a towel from the bathroom.

As Daniel tried to hold it to Vala's nose, she grabbed it from him without a thank you.

"Vala, let me," Daniel complained.

"Oh, that's alright – you were saying," Vala said coldly.

"Well I was trying to decide whether you really wanted to sleep by yourself, or if I'd missed some female signal that meant I was really supposed to join you in your bed after all," Daniel looked at her with a mixture of concern, amusement and annoyance. "And based on my cold reception, I take it I was supposed to come back and try again."

"No; I would have only welcomed an Alpha male who knew his own mind about what he wants," Vala said as she started to feel dizzy.

"Vala can we talk about his later? You need to get to the infirmary," Daniel was annoyed by her comments but started to pick her up anyway.

Not today, Vala thought as her emotions seethed. "Honestly Daniel, you're not even dressed. If you're so worried about us remaining your dirty little secret then you'd better let me go alone. It won't take a rocket scientist, which is exactly what Sam is by the way, to figure out what's going on if you keep carrying me into the infirmary every morning."

"But," Daniel looked at her as she held her hands out to back him off leaving a bloody handprint on his arm.

She moved away grabbing clothes from the back of her door. "Don't you have processing to do? I don't NEED you; I can make it on my own," Vala said without looking at him as she pressed the button to open up her door leaving Daniel completely baffled for the second time tonight.

xx Scene Change

_Pie Bait_

_(Very Early Today)_

After two hours in the vents, Cameron had nearly fallen asleep, his body was feeling the impacts of the crammed space and his bladder was becoming a problem. He thought he'd need to pack this in before too long. If Teal'c hadn't agreed to monitor the security feeds, Cameron probably would have already packed it in.

Just as he was about to contact Teal'c to call it a night, Cameron watched the doors to the galley open apparently without assistance. If the refrigerator door hadn't opened, Cameron would not have thought anyone was inside the galley. Then a piece of Cameron's pie floated out and onto the counter. A fork near the sink began to float up and come toward the pie. Cameron watched as the fork cut into the pie and a morsel floated in the air towards an unseen mouth.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is your scheduled check in," Teal'c spoke into his earpiece.

Cameron maintained radio silence. He wanted to give the person a chance to finish the snack. It was fascinating to watch the bites of pie disappearing.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c's voice sounded over the radio again.

The fork stopped midway and fell back onto the plate, then the galley doors opened and the pie floated out.

"Teal'c, I think our stowaway heard you; something spooked him. He stopped mid-bite and left," Cameron whispered. "Can you look at the monitors and see what doors open now?"

"I will alert you when a door opens, Colonel Mitchell. Vala Mal Doran is in the galley hallway; she appears to be suffering from another nosebleed."

Cameron heard a great ruckus and the sound of Vala's voice out in the hallway followed by a loud crash.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c called. "Vala Mal Doran appears to have crashed into our stowaway."

xx Scene Change

_Invisible Force_

Blood streamed from Vala's nose as she stormed out of her quarters and towards the galley for ice.

"If Daniel needs to process, he can bloody well stop telling me what to do," Vala muttered to herself feeling equal parts of frustration and regret over the whole mess with Daniel. All this angst left only a sliver of Vala's attention for her immediate condition, and there was nothing left to spare for paying attention to her surroundings.

Had she been herself, she might have noticed the strange disturbance of molecules in the hallway. Had she not been bleeding, she might have noticed the piece of pie floating down quickly towards the floor. Instead, Vala walked a wobbly path through the hall and plowed straight into an invisible obstruction that knocked her down. Limbs entangled with invisible limbs as both beings struggled to right themselves.

Vala's wits sprang back about her. She turned swiftly and straddled the invisible writhing entity feeling lean muscle mass and soft hair which she could not see. Blood streamed from her nose freely with no pressure applied and adrenaline rushing through her body.

Just then Daniel walked around the corner to witness Vala's scene of apparent macabre pantomime. It might have been funny if Vala's face and clothes were not covered in her blood.

"Vala! What the hell!" Daniel rushed forward as Vala continued to struggle with strong invisible hands.

Vala wasn't sure she could fight her invisible counterpart much longer. She was dazed from a body slam. Still bleeding, she let go for only a moment to wipe her blood slicked hands. Almost as quickly she recovered and reached for the invisible foe. Then Daniel was by her side helping her subdue her opponent.

Just then Cameron ran up and pulled Vala back as he raised his zat' n'ktel. He zatted Daniel and the invisible lump that Daniel struggled to subdue. Daniel fell forward seemingly slumped over an invisible, and suddenly still, mound.

xx Scene Change

Teal'c appeared in the hallway, "Colonel Mitchell, I have alerted the others that you have captured our stowaway."

"Well I'd say Vala and Daniel captured the stowaway," Cameron answered. "I'm going to lock up the invisible man. As soon as Sam sorts out this lot in the infirmary, we'll see if she can disconnect whatever cloaking device this guy is using."

xx Scene Change

_You Got Zatted_

Daniel came slowly back to consciousness. His tongue felt thick and fuzzy; his head ached. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in the infirmary on a bed. It all came rushing back; the fight with Vala, the struggle in the hallway and then the shocking slip into darkness. He sat up quickly looking around and saw Vala on the bed next to him.

She looked pale and tired, and her nose was still bleeding, though the bleeding had slowed. Vala opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Vala, are you alright," Daniel asked tentatively wondering if she would still be pissed from their earlier fight.

"Yes, I'm fine Daniel," Vala said reaching out a hand to him.

"Daniel how are you feeling," Sam asked as she rolled an infirmary monitor up to Vala's bed.

"Oh, I'll live, how's she doing," Daniel asked nudging his chin towards Vala.

"Well, we haven't managed to stop the bleeding this time," Sam told him with a look of concern on her face. "I think it was all that extra adrenaline in the hallway."

"Yeah, was that our stowaway," Daniel asked.

"Yup," Jack chimed in from the doorway. "Daniel."

"Jack," Daniel looked at him.

"Mitchell's still trying to figure out Mr. Invisible's cloaking device," Jack told them.

"Well as soon as we've stopped Vala's bleeding, I'll take a look," Sam said. "Vala, I've figured something out about these infirmary beds. "May I?" Sam began readjusting the monitors and punching buttons.

"Remain still," Sam instructed as a yellow light began scanning Vala's head. Once the yellow light disappeared, the monitor read, _"Diagnosis Incomplete: Elevated blood pressure. Deep cranial bleed due to unknown trauma. Low blood clotting factors. Recommended Treatment: Packet 8, 9 and 10. Further Diagnosis and Treatment Protocol Zed recommended."_

"Jack can you find Packets 8, 9 and 10 please," Sam instructed.

"I normally just give her the blood builders," Jack commented.

"Well we've tried two of those and they're not working. This monitor is giving us additional recommendations. I say we try it." Sam looked at Vala for permission.

Vala nodded.

"Daniel have you run across anything explaining Treatment Protocol Zed," Sam asked.

"No, not yet, but if you hand me the texts we found with the monitors, I'll see if I can find it," Daniel told them.

xx Scene Change

_Captured!_

Two floors down in the makeshift brig, the invisible lump had just become less lump like. Now awake and tethered to a pipe, the lump felt a strange surge of panic rising within. What an odd sensation he mused.

The lump was surprised to find that these Tau'ri were capable of such a capture. After all, he'd been so careful and only given in to the temptation of sweets a few times. The man called Joaquin now called Jack seemed to be a decent and kind sort, as did all his companions. But he didn't really know what their agenda was, and he could not get caught. He needed time to observe them further before he could consider exposing himself or changing his plans.

But, nothing was readily available in the room to facilitate escape.

He'd have to find a way out of this cell. So he tested the integrity of the pipe, which he was secured to by handcuffs. A little wiggle to the pipe gave him hope.

xx Scene Change

_The Other Patch Up_

Vala opened her eyes to find that Sam and Jack were gone. Now only Daniel remained resting on the bed next to hers in the infirmary.

"Sam and Jack go to help Cam," Vala asked in a raspy, dry voice.

Daniel sat up and moved toward her bed handing her a glass of water. "Yeah."

Vala smiled, "Thanks for jumping in back there."

Daniel nodded and combed his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, for a minute there I thought you'd gone insane."

"Was that in the hallway or when I bit your head off earlier this morning in my room," Vala said sheepishly.

Daniel ran a finger along her cheek, "Well I was a bit confused about that."

"Are you still confused," Vala swallowed hard and looked up at Daniel.

"We need to talk about what brought all that on," he told her and watched as her brow furrowed. "But not right now. Right now you need to rest." Daniel leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Daniel," Vala began with a troubled sigh. "I thought we were past you being ashamed to be with me."

"I was never," Daniel began but paused when he saw Vala raise an upset eyebrow into an incredulous look.

"I mean I'm not ashamed of," he paused again as the eyebrow arched higher and her look became more agitated.

"Sh, sh, sh, Vala; I love you very much," Daniel whispered and stroked her hair. "That's not going to change."

Vala swallowed again as if she were choking back emotion, "I love you too, but I don't want to feel . . . I don't want to be with you if you're not . . . I mean look at what Jack and Sam went through all those years hiding their . . . I don't think I can do this like this."

"Vala, you shouldn't feel like that. You can; we can. I just need some more time. It won't be forever," Daniel told her firmly, scooping her into an embrace and kissing her.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Jack said entering the infirmary a bit unsure of what to do in light of what he had just witnessed. "Just checking on our girl."

Daniel tensed and let Vala go, "She's fine; she's just a little tired and banged up, right?"

Vala sighed and closed her eyes; this was some progress she supposed, "Right darling."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

xx Scene Change

_The Great Escape?_

Tugging and kicking had loosened the pipe the invisible lump was still tethered to. If he could get some leverage, he might be able to pull it free. If he only had some leverage. If only . . .

He scrambled up away, contorted his body and placed his foot on the wall and pulled at the pipe with all his might. Nothing happened. He reconfigured his body and tried again. Pushing, tugging and pulling. Then it happened, a loud pop and the pipe pulled free causing the handcuffs to skidder down the pipe to the break which would set him free.

The popping sound had attracted the people in the hall. The invisible lump had time only to quickly jimmy the vent cover hoping they would think he escaped through it. He quickly scrambled into the corner as he heard a loud thud and the door to the cell flew open. He hoped his cloaking device would conceal him until he could get out of the room. It had to work.

Until then, he was trapped in the little room. He shrank back willing himself to remain still and bide his time.

xx Scene Change

_Our Invisible Friend_

"I had him handcuffed right here," Cameron said kneeling by the broken pipe as Teal'c inspected it.

"Great strength would be required to escape by severing this pipe," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, it seems our invisible friend may have been pulling some punches with our Princess," Cameron commented as Vala and Daniel entered the room.

"Well it certainly didn't feel that way to me," Daniel said.

"Me neither," Vala seconded. "Well he reminds me of me, escaped from his cell as quick as can be."

"No I don't think so," Daniel disagreed. "I don't think our lump could fit through that vent. Nice try though." Daniel looked around the room.

"So you think he's still in the room," Jack said making sure he blocked the door fully.

"Well now that I look at it, I think Daniel is right," Vala said. "But he could have gone through the door."

The invisible man hunched in the corner took a silent breath as he prepared himself for a fight. These people were smart, experienced and were proving difficult to evade.

"No, these doors are rigged to alarms when opened from the inside unless you have the proper access code," Sam told them as she joined Jack in the doorway. "I'm going back to the sensor array; I'll have something for you in a few minutes that will detect our friend." Sam left with a confident air that was all bluff. She was hours away from configuring a sensor, if she could do it at all, but the invisible man could just sweat a little.

"You know Jack, I get the feeling our invisible friend really doesn't want to hurt us. I mean if he wanted to do that, he could have easily murdered us in our sleep," Vala said formulating a plan.

"I suppose, but then why is he sneaking around," Jack questioned.

"Well he doesn't know us for one; he's outnumbered for another," Vala summarized.

The invisible man nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, and Mitchell did zat him," Daniel pointed out.

"That too," Vala agreed.

The invisible man nodded again.

"Everybody put your weapons down," Vala implored with an emphatic look.

"I don't think so Princess," Cameron told her, while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell him to turn off the invisibility doodad," Jack said petulantly.

"Alright my invisible friend, we're going to have to build some trust here," Vala said with her signature smile. I am Vala, Vala Mal Doran, and these are my friends and teammates, Jack, Daniel Teal'c and Cameron. And the lovely blond woman who just left is Samantha."

The invisible man looked at each person as the introduction was made.

"I'm going to give my weapon to Cameron," Vala spun around and handed her zat' n'ktel to a blond man. Everyone who wants to stay can give up their weapon; Cameron is going to go out in the hall with them."

Daniel immediately gave up his weapon. After a few moments thought, Teal'c also gave up his weapon. Jack took a bit longer, but in the end he rolled his eyes and handed the weapon to Cameron.

"For the record, this is not the best idea you've ever had Princess," Cameron told her as he left with the weapons. He immediately headed for the monitors to watch over his friends in the room.

"Duly noted Cameron," Vala smiled as Cam left.

Everyone stood silent for a moment as the door closed behind Cameron. Then Vala said, "If I'm right, you're the person who helped us get off Nerutas."

The invisible man hesitated; they had given up their weapons which was a sign of good faith. It seemed to be only a matter of time until they had sensors up that could detect him. And, even without sensors, he could no longer hide on the ship under the circumstances, and he did not want to leave the ship. He had little choice but to engage them and finally said, "Yes."

"Thank you," Vala smiled. "Your timing was impeccable, and I'd like to know how you did that."

"Yeah, I'd like to know some things too," Jack said, "Like how you got on our ship?"

The invisible lump did not respond.

"One thing at a time Jack," Vala patted his shoulder as she went towards the sound of the disembodied voice. Just as Daniel grabbed her arm to hold her back from advancing further, there was the sound of something sliding along the wall as if it had retreated a bit.

"Vala be careful; for once please respect the boundaries of personal space," Daniel whispered.

"I apologize," Vala said nodding towards the part of the room where the invisible man had spoken. "I guess I got a little excited." Vala sat on the floor cross legged. Daniel remained standing behind her poised to pull her back up if necessary.

"I don't get the feeling there's any danger here Daniel," Vala soothed and then smiled broadly. "In fact, I think you must have also helped me recalibrate the sensors to detect and target the larval Goa'uld on Nerutas." After several moments, Vala added, "Didn't you?"

The disembodied voice said, "Yes."

"Quite the little professor aren't ya," Jack chimed in.

"Jack!"

"Vala!"

"Oh, never mind Jack, he's a bit grumpy since he got hurt. Hey, did you help me when I first got Jack on the ship after he was hurt. Did you help us get him back to the ship in the first place?" Vala said excitedly.

The disembodied voice said, "Yes to both."

Daniel liked the deep honeyed disembodied voice with its alien lilt.

"Jack, you owe your life to our friend," Vala said quietly.

"I guess that remains to be seen," Jack told her.

"Well Jack, you were pretty out of it. Let me just tell you there's no way I could have kept you alive without that help. Thank you very much, sir. He's a bit of a grump, but we're all quite fond of him," Vala said.

Turning back to the alien voice Vala asked, "And you like my cooking?"

"Yes," the voice responded.

"You liked my cooking too didn't ya," Jack added hoping the alien would begin to communicate with others in the room.

"I liked the sweetened foods – most unusual," the voice said.

"Well, there's much better sweetened foods than what you've had so far," Vala smiled at the invisible man.

"Oh," the voice said with interest.

"Yes, and we can talk about that a little later," Daniel said. "Right now I think we'd like to know why you're here."

Silence rang out in the room. After a few minutes, Vala said, "Please we do need to know something about you."

"I am sorry I did not do more when your friend was damaged; you suffered damage in the efforts to heal him and were not entirely successful," the disembodied voice noted.

"We will both heal," Vala said.

"Vala Mal Doran, you will require further repair in order to heal," the disembodied voice told her. "May I help you with that?"

"We would greatly appreciate that," Daniel chimed in. "But before we can allow you to help Vala, you must turn your cloaking device off and tell us who exactly you are."

There was no response.

"You can call me, Vala. Won't you even tell us your name? You've been watching us; you know we mean you no harm."

The invisible man ran a hand through his hair. Though no one saw the motion, a rustle of sound registered in the room. Then he said, "I would hope you do not mean me harm, but Cameron Mitchell is in the hallway with weapons. You and Jack O' Neill have both lied about your identities. I am confused as to your intentions."

"We are of the Tau'ri," Daniel began. "Have you heard of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes I have heard the tales of the Tau'ri helping free worlds from the oppression of the Goa'uld, the Replicators and now the Ori," the invisible man said.

"That's right," Jack said. "And the people on this ship are some of the Tau'ri that did all that stuff."

"Why do you conceal your identities," the disembodied voice asked.

"The Tau'ri are peaceful explorers, but we have encountered others in the galaxy that are not so peaceful. Sometimes we have to protect ourselves and others from those who seek to do harm. Sometimes in order to help people, in order to fight evil, we have to disguise our identities," Daniel explained.

"I sense that you Dr. Jackson do not completely understand or remember that identity," the voice stated. "Your memories have been lost on occasion?"

"Yes, that's true," Daniel said with a raised eyebrow.

"And Vala your memory has also been lost and tampered with on occasion?"

"Yes that's right," Vala affirmed.

"How did you know," Daniel asked.

"I can sense completeness and incompleteness to a life," the invisible voice said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Daniel confessed.

"I cannot explain it any better; it is merely an acute ability for observation in my opinion," the voice answered.

"Please, what can I call you," Vala urged. "You've eaten my sweets, you know a lot about me, so surely you can tell me a name."

There was silence.

"Look, we don't mean you any harm! Talk to us," Daniel implored.

"Talk to us, or we'll just keep searching for ya. And eventually you'll either be found or starve. Come on, uncloak, we'll go have something to eat and talk. Don't ya think that talking is better," Jack urged.

"Yes," the voice answered. "I suppose I can see your reasoning. But Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c are not of the Tau'ri so that is another lie you have told me today."

"Teal'c and I are both living with the Tau'ri. I have lived on many worlds and belonged to none of them," Vala responded. "I can assure you that for some time I have thought of myself as of the Tau'ri." Vala looked at Daniel and gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. "It's true. I can assure you that she has adopted us and we have adopted her. She is most definitely of the Tau'ri."

"I was not aware that such an adoption and reclamation could change what you were," the disembodied voice said. "And Teal'c is it the same for you?"

"I am Jaffa of Chulak, but I fight with the Tau'ri to free my people from oppression. They have proven themselves loyal allies, and I have pledged my loyalty to their world."

"Vala Mal Doran, where are you origins," the disembodied voice tested.

Vala's eyes glazed and she began to rock slightly, she struggled out, "I . . . I . . . I . . . ."

"It's a long story," Daniel said kneeling down near her and whispering in her ear. "Not a story that will be shared under these circumstances."

"Is she alright," the disembodied voice asked.

Daniel pulled her to her feet and placed his arms around her, "Vala, are you alright?"

"I . . . I'm fine," Vala said shaking her head a bit confused. "I just zoned out a moment, I'm sorry. Look, my friends are right; we can't let you roam our ship without more information. But if you uncloak and we get to know each other, maybe we can work something out."

After a few more moments of tense silence, a flash of light appeared in the room and the formerly invisible man stood in the corner.

AN: Bra'tac's line about loving and fighting like warriors was from his wedding blessing to Ry'ac and Kar'yn.

AN: Jack references a story he hears from an old man about a dog and some dancing monkeys in the episode called Homecoming. Before that it was referenced in an episode called Fallen. He never says exactly what the story is, so don't ask! By the way, I got the complete SG-1 box set for Christmas, I finally finished rewatching all ten seasons right before I watched Ark of Truth. So obscure references to show canon abound!

AN: I pursued the pie eating AI ship concept when some of the people who reviewed my story made comments speculating about the possibility. So I suppose it was a red herring. On the other hand, I had a lot of fun with it and hope you did too. When you brilliant reviewers began quickly speculating about the possibility of a stowaway, I thought it might be fun to use it throw everyone off that path by exploring the pie eating ship. Also, I found it refreshing to have a cloaking device that actually worked without any reconfigured scanner picking up some strange residual readings (and how many times has Sam managed some reconfiguration like that).

AN: Claude Raines played the title role in the 1933 film, _The Invisible Man._

AN: Cloaking devices are silly! Have you ever thought about the practicalities of cloaking devices? In _The Invisible Man_ (including the questionable remake of the same movie that starred Chevy Chase), the invisibility was internal and required the protagonist to remove his clothes. I believe Jessica Alba faced the same problem in _The Fantastic Four_. But many of the cloaking devices used in Stargate are clothing optional, or in other words, your clothes get hidden too. So my beta and I had a discussion about the pie floating down the hall, the fact that Daniel and Vala are both visible in their struggles with the cloaked mystery man and that the pie he had eaten was not visible. My theory was that the cloaking field takes a minute or so to generate the field for the new matter, ergo the mystery man's clothes, part of the original field no problem. But things that join the field after the device is turned on take longer. Beta Boy thought it was an all or nothing proposition. You're either in or out of the field, but the pie the mystery man ate was internalized and thus went into the field while the uneaten pie, Vala and Daniel were out of the field. What do you guys think?

AN: Cloaking devices are silly part 2: So I gave the above Author's Note on cloaking devices to my beta and it resulted in yet more cloaking device discussions.

"What about the handcuff that Cameron used to tether the mystery man to the pipe in the makeshift brig," Beta Boy asked.

"Well my way, the handcuff eventually becomes cloaked, but your way it would always remain uncloaked," I pointed out.

"Not necessarily," he tells me.

"Ah," I say.

"Well what about the pipe that the mystery man is tethered to," Beta Boy grills me with the typical devil's advocate glee that men love to use with their significant others at times like these. "It was in contact with the mystery man, wouldn't it disappear too?"

"Maybe; maybe not," I respond. "It would depend on the strength of the cloaking device now wouldn't it? The connection between the mystery man and the pipe might be too distant for the cloaking field. So maybe part of it disappears eventually, but not necessarily," I answer with a little laugh and a smile.

"Did it disappear all at once or inch by inch," he grills on.

"For purposes of this chapter, I don't need to get into that much detail on the technical specifications of this cloaking device," I say or would have if I had a time travel device. I think what I really said was, "I don't know! And, you're just assuming the mystery man was leaning against the pipe anyway."

"What about the floor," Beta Boy goes for the char in his grilling of me. "The mystery man was definitely sitting on the floor so that would eventually go invisible too."

"Maybe not," I respond. "That might have been too much material for the device to process."

"Maybe the mystery man is using a Furling Smart Cloak that he can use to make decisions case by case as to what gets cloaked," Beta Boy smart arses to me.

"What about the pie floating down the hall," I point out the flaw in his logic.

"Ah," he shakes his head at the problem. "Maybe he was too distracted to remember to cloak the pie?"

"That's dumb," I say. "Maybe it is only a Furling Smarter Cloak and doesn't know everything."

Then we laughed and made comments about the Wormhole Extreme vignette where the female actress asks why she doesn't fall through the floor when she's in the alternate dimension and able to pass through matter.

In the end, I can only say, cloaking devices are silly, but not that silly.


	42. Chapter 42

And what a man he was

**LIBERTINES AND LIBERATION **

**CHAPTER 42 After the Flash **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

**Spoilers:** Probably some for Season 10 and beyond. I recently saw Ark of Truth. I've tried to keep my story canon as to events through Season 10. If it happened in the series, I've tried to respect that and work within the framework of the canon. Now that Ark of Truth is out, I have not decided whether my story will treat the events depicted in Ark of Truth as canon or go for an AU approach. Maybe it doesn't matter. Stay tuned as the story unfolds.

**Summary: **Vala and Daniel centered storyline adventure (hopefully); relationship (okay yes); angst (yup); comfort; etc.

**Rating:** R to NC-17 in some parts, with some language and sexually graphic material.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Stargate fiction. Thanks E, for the beta assist. This story will have multiple chapters.

**Author's Note:** I understand that is currently sans special symbols such as the sun symbol that I use to denote scene changes. I've modified my scene change notations for this chapter. I hope FF gives us back are special symbols soon!

**Please review: **I'm sure all you fiction writers know how cold and lonely it can be the day you publish a chapter.

Me: "Why haven't I heard from anyone?"

Beta Boy: "Uh, because they're READING your chapter."

Me: "Well maybe they read it; hated it and are just too polite to say!"

Beta Boy: "Your chapters are pretty long, they're reading it. Really! Besides, you have to write to write not to be reviewed."

Me: "I know; it's just hard to write the next chapter when you don't know what people are thinking about the last one."

Beta Boy: "It's Fan Fiction not War and Peace!"

Me: "What's your point?"

Anyway, reviews would be appreciated.

**Summary:** Chapter 41 has a great little summary at the beginning if you need one. At the end of Chapter 41 Vala had convinced the mysterious cloaked stowaway to turn off his cloaking device:

"I . . . I'm fine," Vala said shaking her head a bit confused. "I just zoned out a moment, I'm sorry. Look, my friends are right; we can't let you roam our ship without more information. But if you uncloak and we get to know each other, maybe we can work something out."

After a few more moments of tense silence, a flash of light appeared in the room and the formerly invisible man stood in the corner.

And now Chapter 42. Enjoy!

xx Scene Change

_After the Flash_

The flash of light caused Vala to blink the spots back out of her eyes. When she could see again a man stood in the previously unoccupied corner.

And what a man he was. He stood 6'3" with a head of soft wavy brown hair. He was dressed in soft fawn leather pants and a snowy white shirt. His movements were muscled grace under a well exercised brawn. If all that wasn't enough to make the women take note, his face had a charming mixture of kind, deep bottle green eyes and a dazzling crooked smile. Combined with the deep, honeyed calming voice, Vala's knees felt a tad weak.

"I am Niko Peridon; I am most pleased to make your acquaintance," the beautiful man looked from one person to another.

Vala was the first to move. She walked forward and held her hand out, "Pleased to meet you Niko Peridon." Vala smiled widely.

"Thank you for trusting us," she smiled again. There was something homey, charming and soothing about Niko, Vala thought as she watched the others make their introductions. In another life, a bond might have been sealed in that instant, but in this life Vala did not allow herself such a luxury. Still, she couldn't deny that she had instantly wanted to trust Niko. And that unsettled Vala. She hadn't felt such an instant trust with anyone other than Daniel.

"Likewise," Niko smiled and bowed slightly. "I am most pleased that we have met peacefully as friends and potential allies."

"As are we," Daniel interrupted. Niko seemed quite charming and likeable Daniel thought.

"You're bleeding," Vala said as she pointed to the blood above Niko's head.

"No Vala, may I call you Vala?"

Vala nodded her permission.

"Vala, I am not bleeding; that is your blood. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Vala responded with a smile at the graciousness of Niko's concern.

"Thank you for trusting us," Vala said again.

Niko smiled and gave a lilting laugh that made Sam, who was watching on the monitor with Cameron, a bit weak in the knees. "Yes, you said that earlier Vala and you are most welcome. Thank you for not spraying this cell with the projectiles from your weapons when you could not find me."

"Don't mention it," Cameron said coming in the door with Sam.

"Colonel Samantha Carter," Niko bowed. "May I offer my assistance in familiarizing you all with the ship's systems? I have had some time to study them."

"Yes, that would be lovely," Vala nodded and smiled.

"Great," Sam nodded her agreement.

As was Daniel's way, he would give Niko the benefit of the doubt and extend a guarded trust, but the way Sam and Vala were looking at Niko made him nervous. And the tone in Vala's voice, hit him in the gut just a little bit.

Niko looked at Vala and Jack, "Well I think our first priority should be the infirmary systems and the healing device; don't you?"

"Yeah, that would be great, but first, I think we need to know exactly who you are and how you got onto this ship," Jack told him. His gut was telling him that Niko was a stand up guy. He'd already proven himself to be an ally and asset, but he did need to explain his stowing away on the ship. And before Jack was satisfied on that count, Niko was not getting any more access to the systems.

Niko looked from one to another. "I realize that you must satisfy yourselves that I am trustworthy and no enemy clothed as a friend. I will attempt to explain myself and dissipate your doubts. I am from a planet where it is the worst imaginable treason to disclose its whereabouts. So please keep in mind that I have obligations to my people that I cannot betray. Integrity dictates that I keep the old ways in that regard. My leader gave instructions to me to complete a mission off world. It is how I found myself on this Lucian Alliance ship."

"What kind of mission," Daniel asked.

"I was sent to retrieve something our leader misplaced; how it was misplaced I do not know. I have never before traveled away from my home world and all of what I have learned of the world centered on my home." Niko began to pace a bit as he spoke. "Once I left my world, once I saw something of our galaxy," Niko paused seemingly to form the explanation he was about to give. "As I have seen the connectivity of the planets in this galaxy, well I no longer feel that my world's leader is properly guiding my people. More on that matter I cannot say, except that they have chosen to isolate away from the rest of this galaxy to the detriment of all. I hope you can accept that explanation. In any event, I now believe that for the sake of my people and their legacy it is unwise to complete my mission. So I have decided to stay off world and, if you will allow it, to assist you in your fight against the oppressive forces of our galaxy."

"How do you know that we intend to fight oppressive forces in the galaxy," Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Well I have had some time to watch Vala and Jack, may I call you Jack?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Jack said.

Niko smiled and nodded. "And, I saw Vala and Jack's efforts on Nerutas."

"What about your people? Are you just going to walk away from them," Daniel asked with interest.

"It is not within my power to see the entirety of the path ahead of me. But I feel I spark in this direction with purpose; I believe I am of the greatest use to my people by assisting in protecting the galaxy we all share," Niko said. "In time this may correct our leadership's missteps."

Vala looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"I know not except that I am not meant to complete my mission and that I am meant to spark in this direction and occupy this space," Niko said.

"So in other words, your gut is telling you that you need to help in the greater fight of the galaxy," Cameron stated.

"Well I suppose that is a small part of it yes," Niko said. "And, in that regard, I believe I have already been of some use to Vala and Jack."

"Niko, would you being willing to submit to a medical analysis," Sam asked.

"Why," Niko asked.

"Well as part of establishing trust," Daniel began. "We need to rule out the possibility that you are one of our enemies disguised as something else."

"You would like to make sure that I am no Goa'uld, Replicator or Ori?"

"Yes, as much as possible," Sam said.

"Of course, I will submit," Niko told her with a warm and trusting smile.

xx Scene Change

_Alien Medical Exam_

"All the tests check out," Sam said. "Niko does not appear to be anything other than human. There are only two anomalies. The first is that Niko's brain shows activity in about 5 to 10 more area than our brains. That might explain why he knows so much about us. It might act like a form of telepathy that only registers on a subconscious level. I've heard of people who can detect illness and brain anomalies. Studies have shown that those people have increased brain activities of only about a half percentage point above normal. Niko's percentage is significantly higher than that."

"Well that's a more likely explanation than Niko's," Jack said referring to Niko's explanation that he was very observant. "Are we talking increased percentages where we need to be thinking Nerti or Kalek?"

"Does everyone on your planet have these abilities to be observant Niko," Daniel asked.

"We call it the Sight, and it is not uncommon. It's like being able to read early on my planet. Except that most people lose it as they grow up. I suppose I am less common because I retained the Sight as an adult, but it is not unheard of to retain the ability," Niko said looking alternatively uninterested and puzzled by the interest the others were showing.

"Sounds like this state might be normal on his planet," Sam concluded and nodded at Niko to thank him for the explanation. "The second difference we've seen before. Niko has the Ancient gene, which could certainly come in handy."

Niko looked at Sam and asked, "What is the Ancient gene?"

"It allows us to operate certainly technology; I have it too," Jack told him.

"Oh, I have that also," Vala said.

"Oh, you do not!" Daniel scowled at her.

"Yes I do," Vala challenged.

"If you had the Ancient gene, I would know Vala," Daniel looked at her with the old annoyance written all over his face.

"Actually Daniel, she does have the Ancient gene," Cameron confirmed.

Daniel scowled, "What! Why wasn't I informed?"

"Well darling, Cameron had me tested when we came back from our little excursion – the one where you went all Merlin on me." Vala told him without looking at him.

"Yeah Jackson, I wanted to find out why that Ancient's face hugger that Merlin had tried to suck face with our girl," Cameron told him.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Daniel admitted. "Why didn't you tell me about this when I got back?"

Vala gave him a little accusatory look, "Daniel we weren't hiding it from you; it just never came up. You were gone off with Adria, and then you went all Prior on us, and well I guess it just slipped our minds."

"Oh," Daniel looked a bit sheepish.

Vala gave Daniel a shrug and wink, "Darling as long as you keep me happy, I promise to use my Ancient gene only for good. I mean I hardly ever want to send you back in time or destroy any boring old artifact you're spending forever on."

Daniel gave her a double take and started to respond when Jack cut him off.

"Yeah, I've been tempted to do that too."

"Jack!"

"Daniel. Well the more the merrier I always say," Jack told the group.

"Um, Niko, you said you might be able to help me fix the healing device," Sam changed the subject.

"Oh absolutely," Niko smiled, seemingly unaffected by the little dysfunctional family squabble he had witnessed. "I would have fixed it already, but I did not have a spare power source."

"Teal'c brought a new power source back with him, but I've already installed it and the device is still dead."

"Yes," Niko nodded. "These devices need to be initialized with a charge from another source."

"Of course," Sam nodded. "I mean I've used that technique on larger devices, but I didn't want to risk it on such a small device. Would a zat blast do?"

"Yes, I believe so," Niko said.

Sam aimed the zat at the healing device and fired. "Try it now Vala."

Niko stopped Vala taking hold of her hand as she was about to raise it. "You must only turn it quickly on and off; you are too weak to bring it to full power as yet."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Vala said a bit flushed from Niko's touch and the concern in his voice. Vala cleared her throat and removed her hand from Niko. "Thank you for your concern Niko, but I will be fine."

"Vala, I assure you that you will not be fine if you do not heed my counsel on this matter," Niko told her seriously and took her hand once again for emphasis.

Vala looked at him hard as Daniel walked quickly over to her and grabbed the device unsure whether she would obey instructions.

"Daniel!"

"Vala, I'll give it back when you promise to follow instructions," Daniel looked at her.

"But," Vala began.

"Vala, please let's play it safe and start slowly," Sam told her.

"Well if I can't operate it, what good does it do fixing it," Vala whined.

"And if you're in a coma or dead, what good will it be then," Daniel countered.

Niko squeezed Vala's hand and smiled reassuringly, "Vala, I believe I may be able to rig one of these monitors to amplify the healing device so that it will require little energy from you to operate. If so, we can use it to heal your condition, and then you will be able to heal Jack," Niko offered. "The process will take a few days, but it will be much safer."

"Yeah, that all sounds great, Niko, but before we put Vala's life in your hands, I have a few more questions," Jack interrupted.

Niko turned to Jack, "What would you like to know?"

"Why are you on our ship," Jack asked.

"I thought the Lucian Alliance might have what my leader seeks," Niko answered. "Barring that, they seemed to have quite a network and information flows quite freely through it."

"And what information would that be," Daniel inquired.

"Information on something that was thought safe, but discovered to be lost," Niko answered as best he could and then added. "And I can say no more of it. I say too much already. If that is unacceptable, I shall have to bid you goodbye. I can tell you that I used my cloaking device to enter the ship before it was taken by Ruznak."

"And why did you stay when you discovered that the Lucian Alliance did not have what you sought," Daniel asked.

"At first I stayed to gain intelligence. I explored Katana and used the ship as my base of observation. Then I saw Vala and Jack, known as Joaquin then, come to the ship," Niko said cryptically.

"Why did you find us interesting," Vala asked.

"At first as an avenue to explore to complete my mission, but I stayed because you spark in a direction that served a higher purpose. It was clear that you were not motivated by the hunger for power and greed like the Lucian Alliance."

"And you used your nifty cloaking device to board the ship and remain undetected," Vala concluded.

"Yes it is quite a good cloaking device if initialized properly," Niko said.

"Why would you assume we have any connection to your mission at all," Vala asked.

"Well you were purchasing a ship that came from the Lucian Alliance under most interesting circumstances," Niko told her. "It was logical to investigate. Soon after, I had seen enough to form the conclusion that I should no longer serve my leader's mission. And you know the rest, I no longer seek . . . I no longer accept that mission. I wish to join the crew of this ship. Vala you said you wanted crew. Have I not proven myself trustworthy in that regard? That is to say, you are no longer imprisoned on Nerutas, your ship is still in your possession and, I might add, you are not dead. We have been together weeks now, I have not disclosed your location or any of the information I have gained."

"He has a point," Vala said.

"That we know of anyway," Jack said.

"He has a point too," Vala said.

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed cautiously. He found himself trusting and liking Niko in spite of this fast bond he saw forming between him and Vala.

"Well Jack, do you know enough to allow me to help Vala? I can assure you that your Dr. Lam will not be able to repair this weak artery in her brain without risking damage to the very essence of who she is. The healing device is the only way, and unless someone else can operate the healing device effectively, my method is the only way."

"I've operated the device, but never with any control," Sam said.

"How long were you host to a Goa'uld," Niko asked.

"It was only a few days," Sam answered.

"That is why; the naquedah in your blood is not in great enough levels for such control," Niko concluded.

"Yes, I've been told that before," Sam affirmed.

"I think my method is the best course of action, if everyone agrees that is," Niko smiled with warm and kind eyes.

"I vote yes," Vala said.

"Me too," Jack affirmed.

"Yes, let's do it," Daniel agreed with a sigh. He wanted Vala returned to health as safely and quickly as possible.

"Very well, let us begin," Niko said.

xx Scene Change

_Hardball_

"Mr. Woolsey, we don't have an appointment and I am very busy today so what can I do for you," General Landry asked briskly.

"Well I came to discuss the Vala Mal Doran matter further, General Landry. The IOA finds your terms for continued funding unacceptable and insists on continued access as well as Vala Mal Doran. Barring that, it is planning on recommending that the Russians recall the Stargate," Woolsey informed him.

"Isn't that what you told me last time," General Landry asked.

"No, I said it might happen; now I am here to tell you that the IOA members are discussing that option and will continue to discuss it unless you meet their demands," Woolsey said.

"Well I imagine they'll continue to discuss it whether I meet their demands or not," Landry said.

"No you don't understand, the IOA members may call for a vote and put pressure on the Russians to reclaim the gate or risk losing their position with the IOA," Woolsey said.

"And you think the Russians are more concerned with the IOA than they are with the lease agreement with the US and their continued participation in an experienced and proven Stargate program? Do you forget that the Russians ran a program that nearly wiped out a Russian city? I don't think the Russians are anxious to take point on those risks again," General Landry said icily.

"Yes, well the Chinese have volunteered to host the program on their soil," Woolsey said pointedly.

"And accepting the IOA terms will resolve the matter so that the US keeps the gate," Landry asked.

"No, there's an additional term, Ms. Mal Doran must be placed in the custody of the IOA. She will work as an IOA asset," Woolsey said.

"That isn't happening Mr. Woolsey," General Landry told him firmly.

"The president is considering the proposal General," Mr. Woolsey explained. "He does not want to see the program on foreign soil nor the disruption of the American program."

"Look," Landry began, but before he got any further the familiar strain of "_Unscheduled off world activation,"_ boomed out breaking Landry's train of thought.

xx Scene Change

_Three Days Later_

"So this hyperdrive is comparable to an Asgard hyperdrive," Sam explained to the rest of the team as they were gathered around the healing bed which was still working on repairing Vala's brain injury.

Niko was just finishing up making a check of the healing device and monitors. He patted Vala's hand and smiled. "Well yes and no," Niko responded. "It is a Freeling, I believe you call them Furling, design. The Freeling hyperdrive is a bit more finicky than the Asgard design Sam has shown me specifications to, but the Freeling design is also about 20 percent faster than the Asgard design."

"How do you know that," Sam looked at him perplexed.

"Yeah, we don't even have a complete key for deciphering the Furling language. How is it possible that you understand the technology," Daniel asked.

"Well for one thing, there is much Freeling technology on my planet, though I have never worked with their hyperdrives. But I am good with alien technology and languages," Niko answered.

"And how did you know how it compares to the Asgard version," Sam asked.

"Well after looking at the information you gave me, I was able to make the calculations on the differences between the drive designs," Niko told her. "They are similar in design you see."

Vala looked at Niko. She looked tired from the healing procedure, but she had been listening intently, "So the Lucian Alliance never knew they had this system?"

"No, they did not know what it was or how to operate it. Ruznak also was unaware of the Freeling equipment and repaired the Goa'uld hyperdrive that you have been using on Sonny," Niko explained.

"The Freeling systems were all cloaked away. I only detected them because my cloak is of Freeling design as well and it has a technology indicator that disclosed the hyperdrive as well as Freeling beaming technology."

"Well it's a good thing the Alliance didn't know about it when they had the ship," Cameron said.

"How does the Freeling beaming system compare with the Asgard system," Sam asked.

"Oh, they are comparable. I used it to assist Vala in blowing up the hatcheries; she just didn't know it was at play."

"I thought you used rings," Vala said.

"No, the technology projects ring-like effects and impacts when you configure it so that locals do not become interested in a this more advanced technology, Niko explained.

"That's convenient," Jack commented.

"You have to understand Jack O' Neill, the Freelings were adept at subterfuge, surprise and stealth," Niko said.

"Well that explains why we've never actually seen one," Daniel said.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said. "I think it is time for us to attempt to contact the SGC on the communications array."

"If we can't get through soon, we're going to need to send someone through the gate on the Alpha site to check on the situation," Cam told everyone.

"There's a good chance it is normal subspace interference," Sam explained.

xx Scene Change

_Hailed_

"O' Neill," Teal'c's voice suddenly boomed over the com system in the infirmary.

"Yeah Teal'c," Jack responded.

"We are being hailed by another ship; it is Master Bra'tac and Ishta. They wish to ring over."

"Okay, well now it's a party," Jack smirked.

"They said it is a matter of some urgency," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, Vala here; please ask them to join us."

"Indeed."

xx Scene Change

_Bad News_

Everyone was gathered around the infirmary bed where Vala was still hooked into the healing device and monitors. Worried expressions were the order of the day as greetings were exchanged.

"I regret bearing the bad news that there has been an attack against the Tau'ri Stargate. It no longer functions," Bra'tac informed them quickly once they were all assembled around Vala's bed.

"What do you mean it won't function," Jack asked.

"Ishta and I had agreed to transport a shipment of Tretonin in the cargo ship we now travel in. The Tok'ra have required a variety of routes since the incidents at Ishta's village. We opted to accept the shipment via the Tau'ri Stargate so the Tretonin could be adequately tested given the recent events."

"Okay," Daniel prompted.

"We were at the SGC awaiting the results of testing, when the Stargate activated. General Landry was called as the activation was not scheduled. He and your Mr. Woolsey along with Ishta and myself witnessed the attack," Bra'tac continued.

"What was Woolsey doing there," Jack asked.

xx Scene Change

_SGC Three Days Ago_

Without another word, General Landry walked from his office into the briefing room where Ishta and Bra'tac had been waiting for a meeting to begin – a meeting Woolsey's surprise visit had interrupted. Woolsey, Bra'tac and Ishta followed Landry into the control room.

The image of Ba'al appeared in the gate room through the closed Iris.

"Ba'al, aren't you dead, it gets so confusing with all those clones," Landry said drolly.

"Ah, General Landry," Ba'al said. "I had hoped that General O' Neill would be afoot. I wanted to deliver this news personally," Ba'al smirked.

"What news is that," General Landry affected a bland tone.

"The news that the Tau'ri will be flying instead of gating from now on," Ba'al said. And with that a high pitched noise sounded that caused everyone to grab their ears in pain. Within five minutes the noise had become almost unbearable and all personnel present were covering their ears and wincing.

Ba'al's image disappeared with one last large laugh, "Give my regards to Bra'tac."

"Gate will not disengage," Walter Harriman called out. "We're getting waves of high level sound pulses."

"Call Dr. Lee," General Landry ordered.

xx Scene Change

After 15 minutes of ear drum splitting pulses, General Landry had evacuated all but essential personnel.

"Dr. Lee, tell me that you've made progress shutting down the gate," General Landry said.

"I think I've figured out that the pulses are a highly concentrated and unusual configuration of ultrasound pulses," Dr. Lee began what General Landry knew was going to be a dither.

"Can you shut it down?"

"No sir, no one can as long as the gate is reading matter coming through the worm hole," Dr. Lee explained.

"Keep working at it Dr. Lee," General Landry ordered.

"Just then, the third chevron of the gate made a splitting, squelching and cracking noise. Sharp light emitted from the cracks at the third chevron and then the wormhole disengaged as large clouds of smoke and steam rose from the area of the gate break.

"General Landry!" Walter stood up in horror as he looked down into the gate room.

xx Scene Change

"The schism in the gate to the right of the third chevron quickly grew. The gate is now completely severed at the third chevron. All efforts at repair have failed; it is completely inoperable," Bra'tac said. "Your scientists' preliminary report is that the gate cannot be repaired," Bra'tac added.

"How did he do it," Sam asked.

"They have not made any definitive conclusion regarding that," Ishta stated.

"The gate on Nerutas was broken," Vala said quietly. "Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"Doubtful," Daniel answered.

"Since we had to deliver large amounts of Tretonin to several Jaffa planets, we had opted to travel by cargo ship as I have explained. If not for the cargo ship, several Jaffa planets would currently be without Tretonin," Bra'tac continued.

"Indeed," Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"We volunteered to travel to the Alpha site to inform them of the gate attack. General Landry pulled us aside and requested that we also contact you old friend," Bra'tac told Teal'c.

"Well we're glad you could get the Tretonin to your people," Jack said.

"Strange men who identified themselves as working for a faction of the Alliance have visited several of the Jaffa worlds slated to receive the Tretonin we carried. It seems these men expected Tretonin shortages and were offering alternative supplies," Bra'tac revealed.

"Do you think Las' Pul'gas is working with Ba'al," Daniel asked.

"It is possible," Bra'tac indicated. "General Landry asks that you endeavor to complete the first part of your assignment before returning to the Tau'ri," Bra'tac looked directly at Vala.

"We'll start straight away," she said.

AN: Now that we've been introduced to Niko Peridon, I hope everybody who thought the ship ate the pie are not too disappointed. We had fun with it didn't we? And, I hope you all learn to enjoy and love our sweets eating Niko too. Let me know what you think.


End file.
